My 2nd chance at traveling with the Doctor
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: A now 19 year old Darcy get the chance to travel again with the newly regenerated Doctor and goes through many crazy adventures with him and might possibly start to like him as more than a friend  Sequel to teenage companion   Doctor x OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is before he regenerates into the 11****th**** Doctor**

"Smile for the camera everyone" the photographer said as it snapped a photo of the whole wedding party. I had to blink a couple times before I could see again because of the flash from the camera.

"Well I have to say Darcy that I am very happy for your father" my mom said as she walked up to me.

"Me to, they totally deserve each other" I said watching Donna and my dad give each other a kiss. Finally they were getting married it had toke them this long to finally get married. We walked out and got into our car and started to drive to the reception.

"So are you sure that you want to go to college up here" my mom asked me while we were in the car.

"Yes I'm sure" I said.  
"Did I do anything wrong" she asked?

"No why would you think that" I asked her.

"It's just when you came back after traveling with_ him_ you changed. I had sort of known that you would want to spend more time with your dad after you came back, because he's more into that stuff you experienced but I didn't think you would want to move across the world to get away from me" my mom said. I rolled my eyes we had had this conversation many times before.

"Mom I told you already I just want to go to college here to experience something new instead of just staying in the same old city I've been living in for 19 years" I said. However I had to admit I was lying another reason I wanted to come here was to see if I could see the Doctor again. It had been four years since I had seen him and I couldn't talk about him around Donna because of the whole brain situation, which made me miss him more because now I was alone with no one to talk about him and I also regretted what I said to him the last time I saw him.

(Flashback)

The Doctor came in the Tardis looking like he had been crying.  
"What's going on what'd you do to her" I yelled at him running out of my room. He had made the Tardis lock it so I couldn't see what he was going to do to Donna but I still heard her yell at him and pleading with him to not wipe away her memories.

"Darcy I'm sorry, I had to, she would have died if I hadn't" he said putting a hand on my shoulder which I immediately shrugged off.

"But you could have helped her or something, she loved traveling with you and now she's forgotten all of it, all because of you" I said. There was a silence between us. I felt anger boil inside of me. I was mad because of what he did to Donna and I didn't care if it was for her own good. The three of us had been through so much together and now he was going to let her forget all that even when he had been such a huge part in her life.  
"Take me home" I told him.

"What" he asked a bit surprised.  
"Take me home now please" I said. I didn't know why I wanted to stop traveling with him but I was mad at him because of this and I was also afraid that someday the same thing would happen to me.

"Okay" he said looking a little bit pained. Once the Tardis stopped the Doctor opened the door for me and I stormed out of it. I could see he wasn't looking at me.

"Goodbye Darcy" he said.

"I hate you" I said. He closed the door not looking back at me. And I heard the Tardis disappear.

(End of flashback)

"Darcy are you ok" my mom asked? I wiped away the tear that was falling down my face.

"Yeah" I said putting on a fake smile. The car stopped and we went out to party at the reception which officially ended around the early morning but by then I had changed out of the dress I wore to the wedding into some jeans tshirt and jacket with converse. We started to pack things up.

"Darcy take this out to the car for me" Donna said handing me a box.  
"Sure mom" I said for the first time she smiled at me as I grabbed the box. I walked out to the car and unlocked Donna's car. When I was putting the box in the trunk I heard the familiar sound of an old car trying to start behind me. I froze for a second waiting to see if the sound had been just my imagination. I started to turn around slowly and saw the blue box with the Doctor leaning against it. Looking the same as he did from the last time I saw him.

"Hello Darcy" he said.

"Doctor" I said.  
"I know you don't want to see me but I had to say goodbye" he said.

"Goodbye" I asked?

"My time is ending soon there's going to be a new me walking around and I'm sure you won't recognize me" he said.

"Doctor I-" I said.

"Wait a second I'm sorry about what I did to Donna" he said. I hugged him starting to cry.

"Oh don't cry or else I'll start to" he said.  
"I don't hate you anymore I was a stupid angry teenager and I shouldn't have lost my top on you" I said.

"You technically are still a teenager aren't you" he asked?

"Yes but still" I said.

"So are you really going to regenerate soon" I asked?

"Yeah" he said looking a bit scared.

"No matter what you look like I'll always be able to recognize you" I told him.

"Before I go I want you to come inside one last time there's something I need to give you" he said opening the door. I walked in and felt that homey feeling I always felt when I was inside it.

"So what is it" I asked walking around the consul.  
"It's in your room, follow me" he said. I followed him I walked into it and saw that it was still the same as I had left it which was a huge mess. He slid a key that was resting on one of the drawers into my hand which was the one he had given me on Christmas after we had saved the Titanic.

"I want you to have this just in case I see you again" he said.

"You make it sound like it's going to be really soon" I said a little skeptically.

"Do you trust me" he said.  
"Yes" I told him. Then very unexpectedly he ran to the door and I heard it lock.

"What are you doing" I asked slamming on the door.  
"Sorry Darcy but it will all make sense in a little while just stay calm" he said.  
"Calm, what's going to happen" I asked?

"I don't know" I heard him whisper. I tried kicking and pushing against the door but nothing would happen. I finally gave up realizing the door wouldn't budge.

"Stupid unbreakable Tardis door" I said. I heard the Tardis make a noise and give this huge jolt in my room when it took off as if it was insulted by me.

"Sorry" I said. _Oh great I'm talking to the Tardis_ I thought. I had realized that I was probably going to be in here a while and walked over and picked up one of the books I had left in here. I was very surprised when a phone rang in my bedroom. I went and picked it up.

"Hello" I asked?  
"Darcy is that you" I heard my dad whisper on the other end.  
"Dad how'd you get this number" I asked looking at the phone realizing it was one of the phones the Doctor said could be reached anywhere in the universe.  
"I've been talking to Martha lately she gave me the number" he said. My dad was still working on his book but had been making sure that Donna didn't see it that much.

"How'd you know I would be with the Doctor" I asked him?

"Your mom and I saw the big box shaped print in the snow which was not that far from Donna's car which is where we last heard you where supposed to be" my dad said matter of factly. I raised my eyebrow quite surprised at how fast my dad had narrowed that down.

"So you are with him right" my dad asked?

"Yes I am and tell mom I'll be fine" I said.

"Do you know how long you'll be gone" he asked?

"I don't know I've been Tardisnapped actually" I said.

"What" my dad said a bit shocked.  
"I don't know he invited me in the Tardis and now it won't let me out" I said kicking the door again.

"Are you sure your ok with him" my dad asked?  
"Yes dad he may be crazy but he's the Doctor which means that I'll be completely fine" I said.  
"Ok then Darcy" my dad said.  
"Love you" I told him.

"You to kiddo" he said. I rolled my eyes at him and slammed the phone shut. I lay down on the bed. Suddenly I started to hear familiar music. It was the music of the Ood I immediately recognized. I don't know how I was hearing it but I knew that something wrong was going on because the music sounded sad and almost climatic.

"Doctor what's going on" I asked through the door. There was silence and finally I heard the music come to an end.  
"Doctor" I screamed. Then I heard him finally say

"I don't want to go" and I saw this bright light shine through the bottom of my door. I backed up and then a couple seconds later the door was blown off its hinges and I jumped out the way just in time.

"Oh so that's what it takes to unlock the door a big explosion" I yelled at the Tardis over the commotion. I ran out to where the consul was and saw that various pieces where blowing up and part of the Tardis was on fire. I looked around for the Doctor but couldn't see him anywhere. Just then the head of a very handsome man popped up from behind the consul. However he seemed to have no recollection that I was there.

"Legs I've still got legs, arms, hands face good" the man said kissing his legs. Then he started to rub his hair.

"OH MY GOD I'm a girl" the man said his voice going up an octave.

"I'm still not a ginger" he said examining his hair. I started to smile at this strange man despite what else was going on in the Tardis. A part of the roof fell right where I was and I moved out of the way letting out a little scream. The strange man finally realized I was there.

"Darcy thank god your still alive, the Tardis said you would but I didn't believe her but then I thought always trust the Tardis because I have to say she has gotten me through many things" he said really fast as he hugged me and spun me around.

"What" I asked a bit shocked at how fast he was talking and at how confusing that sentence just sounded.

"It's me the Doctor. New face" he said making a weird face, I giggled as he set me down.

"Now there's something I'm forgetting though we're….. we're…." he said trying to think of something. The Tardis gave a huge jolt making us fall to the ground.  
"We're crashing We're crashing" he said all excited. I laughed at him.  
"Darcy pull that lever and keep your finger on that button" he told me I followed what he said as he maneuvered the Tardis while shouting.  
"GEROMINOOO"


	2. Eleventh Hour part 1

For some reason even though we were trying to drive it smoothly the Tardis kept spinning out of control. Suddenly it went upside down and we started to fall towards the ceiling. I grabbed on to one of the railings but unfortunately the Doctor fell out the door and was hanging on to the threshold. The Tardis went right side up so everything thing was back to normal. I crawled to the threshold and helped pull the Doctor up. We were both gasping for air.

"Oh my god you weigh a million pounds" I said.

"Are you calling me fat" he said as if he was insulted. The consul started to blow up and we ran to it. And still it was spinning out of control. Till finally it crashed but the Tardis hand landed on its side so we flew into one of the many rooms, which luckily for us was the swimming pool with the water still in it. I finally climbed out and found this rope the Doctor had set up and followed it up to the door of the Tardis to find Doctor and this little girl staring at us dangling there. I spit out some pool water that was still in my mouth.

"Um hello" I said to the little girl, she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Can I have an apple all I can think about is apples. It's a craving I think, that's weird never had cravings before" he said. The little girl and I looked at each other then looked at him with confused looks on our faces. I climbed out and stood next to the girl and we watched the Doctor look at the damage of the Tardis.  
"Wow look at that" he said.

"Are you two ok" the little girl asked?

"We're ok just had a long fall in the library hell of a climb up" he said.

"No we weren't in the library" I said.  
"Why are you two wet" the girl asked us?

"That's because we fell in the swimming pool" he said.

"You said you were in the library" she said.

"No I said we were in the swimming pool" the Doctor argued.  
"Is he always this weird" the little girl asked looking up at me.  
"Sadly yes" I nodded. The Doctor finally climbed down.

"Are you two policemen" she asked?

"No why, did you call one" the Doctor asked leaning in towards her?

"Did you come to check out the crack in my wall" the girl asked looking at me hoping to get a real answer.

"Uhh" I said looking at the Doctor to come up with something.  
"What cra-" but the Doctor fell to the ground groaning looking as if he was in pain. I ran to him.

"Is he going to be alright" she asked me?

"No it's fine this is all perfectly normal" he said then he coughed out this little gold puff of light.

"That's normal" I asked?  
"You should've seen me last time I was out for hours and I lost a hand" he said getting up.

"Who are you two" the girl asked us?

"I don't know yet still cooking but this is Darcy" he said pointing at me. I waved at her.

"Do is it scare you" he asked looking at his hands which where glowing.

"No you're just weird" she said looking tough.

"No no I'm not talking about us, I'm talking about the crack in your wall does it scare you" he asked her?

"Yeah" she said.

"Well then I'm the Doctor listen to me, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off" he said getting up. Then he started to walk off somewhere but ran into a tree.

"You have a strange boyfriend ma'am" the little girl told me as we started to walk over to go help him back up.

"He's not my boyfriend" I said blushing. She gave me a look that said "yeah right".

"But I can agree with you on one thing he is a bit weird" I said giggling as we looked down at him.

"You alright" she asked?

"Early days, steering is a bit off though, hmm now I know what it's like to be you Darcy" he said mentioning the fact that I was a total klutz. I kicked him lightly on the head.

"Ow that's rude to kick a newly regenerated timelord" he said. I rolled my eyes at him and we helped him back up. Then we followed the little girl into her house.

"So if you're a Doctor why does your box say policemen on it" she asked the Doctor handing him an apple. He didn't answer her and instead took a huge bite into the apple then spit it out.

"That's disgusting what is that" he asked her?

"It's an apple" she told him.

"Why would you give me an apple, apples are rubbish I like yogurt give me yogurt" he told her. I looked at him a little weird, hopefully he wasn't going to be like this all the time. The little girl handed him yogurt and he spit it out.

"Why can't you give me any decent food your Scottish fry something" he told her.  
"You could say please" I told him.

"I'm starving though" he whined. He went through various foods and kept spitting them out. Till finally he busted into the fridge and made himself fish fingers and custard and started eating it. The little girl and I were eating eat ice cream out of the carton with disgusted looks on our faces.

"When you regenerate do you become pregnant or something like that" I asked him. Considering he had been having major weird food cravings. The little girl giggled. And the Doctor gave me a look that said "leave me and my fish fingers and custard alone".  
"So what's your name" he asked the little girl?

"Amelia Pond" she said.

"Amelia Pond" he said.

"I like it sounds like a name in a fairytale" I told her.

"So where's your mum and dad are they upstairs. I should have woken them up by now" the Doctor said.

"I don't have a mum and dad just aunt" she said.

"I don't even have an aunt" the Doctor said. They both looked at me expecting me to say something.  
"My parents are divorced" I said.

"your both lucky" Amelia said.

"I know" the Doctor said.  
"So where's your aunt" I asked Amelia?

"She went out" Amelia said. The Doctor and I looked at each other shocked that someone would just leave a little kid alone in a big house.

"And she left you all alone" The Doctor asked?

"I'm not scared" Amelia said in that voice that made her sound tough.  
"Of course you're not, big blue box falls out of the sky and two people pop out of it and one starts eating fish custard and look at you, your just sitting there.

"Yeah you're a lot braver than I would've been at 5 I would've ran straight into the house screaming" I told her.  
"I'm not 5" she said annoyed.

"Also you know what I think" The Doctor said.

"What" she asked?

"That must be one hell of a scary crack in your wall" he said, Amelia froze.

"Do you want to show us it" I asked her? She slowly started to nod and got up. The Doctor and I followed her to her room. When we walked in there was a huge crack that covered half of the wall.

"Wow you've had some cowboys go through this" the Doctor said inspecting the wall.

"I used to hate apples, so my mom would put faces on them" she said handing it to me. I looked at it and saw this tiny happy face on the apple.  
"Thank you" I said putting it in my pocket.

"So this crack has it always been there" I asked her?

"Always" she told me.  
"The strange thing is it dosen't go all the way through so where's the draft coming from" he said inspecting the crack again this time with his sonic screwdriver. Then he shoved it in his pocket say "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey"

"So do you know what that crack is" he asked us?

"What" Amelia and I asked in unison.

"It's a crack" he said.

"Huh" I asked looking at it with him. I started to see a little orangish light come out of it.

"The thing is if you knocked it down the crack would still be there but the crack isn't in the wall" he said tapping it with his finger.

"So where is it" Amelia asked us?

"It's everywhere, it everything, its two parts of the universe that should have never met in time pressed together" he said.  
"So is it a good or bad thing" I asked?

"I don't know really. Can you ever hear anything through it" he asked?

"A voice" Amelia said. I pressed my ear to the wall and heard this muffled voice. The Doctor got a cup that was sitting on Amelia's night stand and pressed it against the wall then slid it to me. I heard the words "PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED"

"Prisoner zero has escaped that's what I heard what does it mean" Amelia asked us?

"It means that on the other side there's a prison and a prisoner has escaped you know that means" the Doctor asked her.  
"What" she said.  
"It means you need a bigger wall" he said. I started to move back from the wall grabbing Amelia with me while the Doctor moved a doll house out of the way.

"We need to open it all the way so when we close it will snap shut forever or" the Doctor said a bit doubtfully.  
"Or what" I asked?

"You know how when grown ups say everything's going to be fine and you think they're lying to make you feel better" the Doctor told Amelia.

"Yes" Amelia said looking like she'd heard that a million times.  
"Well everything is going to be fine" the Doctor said. He grabbed my hand making me blush just a bit and I grabbed Amelia's then he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the wall. The light coming from the crack got brighter and it finally opened. Saying constantly that prisoner zero had escaped. We started to walk towards it.

"Hello, Helloooo" the doctor said. A big eyeball appeared in front of us. Then this speck of light flew out of the eyeball and went towards the Doctor's pocket. And the crack shut.

"See told you it would close" he said.

"Was that prisoner zero" Amelia asked him?

"No that was prisoner zero's guard, whatever it was it sent me a message" he said. I walked over to him and looked at the message on the psychic piece of paper he pulled out of his pocket.

"Prisoner zero has escaped. Well that's helpful" I said sarcastically while reading the message out loud.

"I know so why tell us that. Unless prisoner zero is here" the Doctor said. He ran out of the room and Amelia and I followed him.

"It's difficult it's like I'm missing something that's just at the corner of my eye" the Doctor said looking to the side. Amelia and I followed his line of sight and saw nothing. A large bell tolled.

"No" The Doctor said running out.

"The engine's are fazing if Darcy and I don't go now it's going to burst" the Doctor said running outside.

"But how it could it do that it's just a box" Amelia asked?

"It's not a box it's a time machine" the Doctor said.  
"It's the best thing ever" I said.

"You mean that's a time machine, a real time machine" Amelia asked?  
"What did you expect it to be a Dalorien" I said looking at her. However she clearly had no idea about the _Back to Future_ reference I made.

"Well it won't be anymore, if Darcy and I don't make it go, a five minute jump to the future should do it" he said putting rope around it.

"Can I come" she asked?

"Not right now in five minutes definitely" he said climbing up to the Tardis. He gave me his arm and lifted me right up.

"We'll be right back" I told her.  
"People always tell me that" Amelia said.

"Are we normal people" the Doctor told her. She smiled at us. The Doctor wrapped his arm around my waist.  
"Whoa there buddy what are you doing" I asked him?

"When we fall it's going to close the doors making us slide safely to the ground well ceiling actually" he said.

"If this doesn't work you get the pleasure of calling him an idiot when we come back ok" I said looking back at Amelia. She nodded.

"Ready" he asked? I nodded and we slid off and landed in the pool again. When we got out the Doctor made the Tardis go finally.

"So what were you saying about the Tardis when you regenerated" I asked him drying my hair with a towel.

"Well after I said goodbye to Martha the Tardis told me something" he said.  
"You talk to the Tardis" I asked him?  
"Yes she's a good listener actually. Anyway when I came back in the Tardis told me to come see you next she said you'd be there when I regenerated and that we'd travel together again" he said.

"Well I have to say thank you to the Tardis then because you have no idea how much I missed you I regret leaving and saying I hate you" I said hugging him. He seemed shocked.

"And if I ever say I want to leave again smack me for being stupid" I said. He smiled at me. The Tardis stopped.

"So what time where we actually in" I asked wondering it seemed to be present day except some thing's seemed a bit old.

"About 14 years before your present time" he said opening the door. Just then this look of shock appeared on his face.  
"Amelia I worked out what it was, you've got to get out of there" he yelled running out. I followed him.

"Doctor what's wrong" I asked?  
"Prisoner zero is here" he said banging on a door that I hadn't seen the last time I was here. I heard a creek behind us and then something hit me in the head making me fall to the ground.

"Darcy" I heard the Doctor say before I blacked out and heard another loud thump.


	3. Eleventh Hour part 2

**(Sorry this is really long)**

I woke up things were a bit fuzzy at first then I moved my head but it collided with something hard.

"Ow Darcy watch where you move your head" the Doctor said obviously waking up to. I rubbed my head where it had just collided with his.

"I've got one white male and female both around the age of 20 send me backup I've got them restrained" I heard a female voice. I looked towards the voice and saw this woman in a police uniform that was way too short. _Wait, what? Was she talking about us_ I thought to myself I tried to move forward but was pulled back, hitting my head against the Doctor's again. I looked down at our wrist and saw that we where hand cuffed to each other and the chain of the cuffs were wrapped around a space heater.

"Oi you two sit still" the policewoman told me.  
"You hit us with a cricket bat" the Doctor said.  
"You two where breaking and entering" the policewoman said.

"Well apparently that's just what I needed. But you're a police woman what are you doing here" he asked her? I looked down the hallways and saw the house was completely empty.

"Where's Amelia" I asked her? The woman froze.

"Amelia Pond" she asked?

"Yeah Amelia Pond a little Scottish girl, I told her we would be back in five minutes but I must have gone off a bit late, what's happened where is she" the Doctor asked her?

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived in this house for a long time" the woman said.  
"How long" I asked her?  
"6 months" she said.  
"No we couldn't have been gone that long could we" the Doctor asked looking at me and the woman. The policewoman walked off and talked into her radio saying we knew something about Amelia Pond. I looked out the window behind us and saw something had changed. Last time we had been here it had been fall looking outside but now the flowers where blooming.

"Doctor it's spring, last time we were here it was fall" I told him.

"No I can't believe it I've never gone that far off before" he said.

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now" the Doctor told the woman.  
"I live here" she said.  
"But you're the police" he said.

"Yes and this is where I live you got a problem with that" she said in a tone that sounded really familiar.

"And you just happened to be in full uniform with handcuffs close by" I asked her?

"Always be prepared" she sputtered out as if she had just made it up at that moment.

"How many rooms are on this floor" the Doctor asked her.  
"What why" she asked?

"Because it will change your life" he said.

"Five" she said matter of factly. The Doctor and I looked at each other.

"Six" we said in unison.  
"What" she said looking at us disbelievingly.

"There's six rooms on this floor look in the place your always afraid to look at the corner of your eye" she said. She slowly turned her head.  
"That's not possible" she gasped.

"There's a perception filter that prevents you from seeing it. I sensed it the last time I was here and should have seen it but whatever was here before is here again now" he said.

"But that's a whole room I've never noticed before" she said starting to walk towards it.

"You need to get away from it now and unhandcuff us" he said. But she ignored him.

"Please I don't want to be handcuffed to this idiot forever" I said. She froze when I said the word idiot but then kept moving towards the door.

"I don't have the key" she said.  
"What, what policewoman dosen't have the key to her own handcuffs" I yelled.  
"It dosen't matter, just stay away from that door, don't touch it sta-" the doctor told her but she opened the door.  
"No one ever listens to me do I just have a face that no one listens to" he asked me. I smiled and then realized something.  
"Sonic" I told him. He looked at me and followed what I was saying and started looking around in his pocket, but came up with nothing.

"Where is it where'd it go" he shouted.

"Silver thing, with a blue light on the end" the police woman said from inside the room.

"Yeah that' s my sonic it must have rolled under the door" he said.  
"And jumped on the table" the woman said a bit quietly but we could hear her.

"Get out of there now" I told her.

"What are you doing" the Doctor asked her?

"There's something here but I don't see it" she said.  
"Corner of your eye" the Doctor reminded her.

"Don't try and look at it if you see it, it will kill you" he said.

"That's comforting" I mumbled. There was a scream and the police woman ran out closing the door behind her and handing the screwdriver to Doctor. He uncuffed us.

"Will that hold it" she asked him.

"Of course it's an intergalactic alien there all terrified of wood" the Doctor said sarcastically as we got up. A bright light started to glow behind the door.

"What's it doing" I asked him?

"It's changing its form you two should run you have back up coming don't you" the Doctor asked the policewoman.  
"There is no back up" she said.  
"What" I asked completely shocked.  
"But you called for it on your radio" the Doctor asked her.

"It's a fake radio" she said.  
"But you're a police woman" he asked?  
"I'm a kiss-o-gram" she said taking off her hat revealing really pretty long red hair. The door which had been locked was busted down revealing a man in a blue jumpsuit with a dog beside him.

"So the terrifying alien is a man and a dog" I said raising my eyebrows.

"No look at the faces" the Doctor said. I looked at the faces and saw that the man was growling and then he barked at us.

"It's one form in two bodies, how amazing is that, bit of a rushed job though it got the voices a bit off. How'd you do that" the Doctor asked the man and dog. It barked at us again.  
"Okay Doctor shut up now I think you're getting it angry" I said through gritted teeth. The man started to grow really sharp teeth.

"Stay back, we'll be safe here and you know why because she sent for back up" the Doctor lied.  
"I didn't though" the woman said.  
"I know it was a clever lie to save our lives but never mind, then um ok she didn't send for back up which is why we are safe because you would kill us if we did" the Doctor said.  
"Prisoner zero has the human presence surrounded" I heard a familiar voice say.

"What was that" the woman asked?

"I think that's back up" I guessed.  
"Never mind we do have back up which is why you can't kill us" the Doctor said to confuse prisoner zero. Then the voice said something about the human residence being incinerated. That for some reason changed the prisoner zero's attention and it moved on to the next room.

"Run" the Doctor whispered and we ran out of the house.  
"A kiss-o-gram" the Doctor asked her while locking the door.

"You broke into my house it was either this or a French maid what's going on tell me" she asked as we followed the Doctor to the Tardis.

"There's an alien living in a spare room of your house disguised as a man and a dog and your house is about to be incinerated. NO, NO,NOO" the Doctor said trying to unlock the Tardis door. I kicked it to see if it would budge but nothing happened.

"It's still not done changing which means we can't get in it" the Doctor said.  
"Great just when we need you most you bail on us" I yelled at the Tardis and it gave me a wheezing noise.  
"She dosen't like it when you yell at her" the Doctor said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on" the woman said grabbing me and the Doctor's arms.

"Wait, wait I destroyed this shed" the Doctor said walking to a shed at the corner of the backyard.

"Well there's a new one" the woman said.

"Yes but I destroyed it and this thing must be years old at least come on Darcy tell me you agree with me" he asked me.

"To tell you the truth I wasn't paying attention to any shed. I was more focused on how we fell out of the sky" I said while he was smelling the shed.

"We've been gone twelve years not six months" the Doctor said looking at the woman.  
"He's coming" she said looking a bit scared now.  
"Why'd you say 6 months" I asked her?

"We've got to go" she said really focused on changing the subject.  
"Wait this is important why'd you say 6 months" the Doctor asked her.

"WHY'D YOU TWO SAY FIVE MINUTES" she yelled at us. Suddenly my draw dropped open when I realized that then the young women was little Amelia Pond.

"What" the Doctor said.  
"AMELIA" I practically yelled.  
"Come on" she said.

"What" the Doctor kept saying.  
"Come on" she said grabbing our hands and dragging us behind her.  
"Your Amelia, you're the little girl" the Doctor said.

"You two are late" she said all angry stomping off.

"You hit us with a cricket bat" I told her.

"What happened" the Doctor asked her.

"Twelve years" she said.  
"We've been gone that long" I said amazed.  
"But you hit us with a cricket bat" the Doctor said.  
"Twelve years and 4 psychiatrists, but I kept biting them" she said giving us a dirty look.

"Why" we asked her?

"They said you weren't real" she said.

"Prisoner zero will leave the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated" we heard the voice come from a radio on an ice cream truck. That saying kept repeating. We ran towards it.

"Why are you playing that" the Doctor asked him?

"It's supposed to be playing the loon" the ice cream man.

"Well why'll we here can I have a fudgsicle" I asked him? The Doctor and Amelia gave me a look.  
"What I never get the ice cream van in my neighborhood" I told them. Then I saw out of the corner of my eye a woman looking at her ipod earbuds all funny. Suddenly I realized I was hearing that saying everywhere.

"Doctor what's happening" Amelia asked him? But he just ran off into some old lady's house and jumped the fence. Amelia and I followed him.

"He always has to run but never tells you why" I told her.

"Hello I'm here to check out the television and see if your having any problems with and also crimes" the Doctor said looking at Amelia's outfit once we were in the house. I looked at the tv and saw the huge eyeball we saw in the crack on Amelia's wall.  
"I was just about to call it's on every channel" the old lady who owned the house told the Doctor handing him the remote.

"Why Hello Amelia, I didn't know you where a policewoman now" the old lady asked her.

"Yeah I work with the police now" she lied.  
"But I thought you were a nurse" the old lady asked her?

"I multi-task" she lied again apparently not wanting this lady to know she was a kiss-o-gram.

"And a nun" the old lady said.  
"I dabble a lot" Amelia told her.

"Yeah she's just an all around good Christian woman" I told the old lady covering for Amelia. Amelia put her hands in a prayer position as if to prove my point.

"So Amy who are your friends" the old lady said looking at me and the Doctor.  
"Wait it's Amy now" I asked her.

"Yeah" she said.  
"What happened to Amelia Pond that was a great name" the Doctor said. Amy glared at the Doctor.

"I know you two don't I" the old lady asked us?

"New face" the Doctor said while making that weird face again he did to me when I first didn't recognize him.

"And I travel with him" I said smiling while bumping him in the shoulder.  
"So what sort of job is a kiss-o-gram" he asked Amy.

"I go to parties in different outfits and I kiss people" Amy said.  
"But you were a little girl five minutes ago" the Doctor told her.  
"You worse than my Aunt" Amy said to him.

"I'm the Doctor I'm worse than everybody's aunt" he said. I got between them to split the two of them apart. The Doctor looked at Amy and picked up the old ladies radio flicking through the channels and we heard the same message but in different languages.

"Ok so it's everywhere" he said and went to go look outside the window.

"What are you looking for" I asked him?

"Ok let's see a planet this size with a molten core with a 40 profficient blast which means they have to power up first so assuming it's a medium size starship that's twenty minutes, what do you think twenty minutes. Yeah twenty minutes" the Doctor said looking up and down at the man who just came in the room.

"Ok Doctor step back a little your starting to freak him out" I said pulling him back.

" Wait twenty minutes till what" Amy asked?

"Are you the Doctor and Darcy" the man behind us asked.

"They are I knew it Raggedy Doctor and Darcy from all those cartoons you drew when you where little" the old lady told Amy.

"Cartoons" the Doctor asked and went to sit down on the couch.

"How come he gets a cool nickname and all I got was Darcy" I asked her?

"Oh she's just like you wrote her" the old lady said all happy.

"It's them, it's really them" the man said.

"Jeff shut up now twenty minutes till what" Amy asked the Doctor.

"The human residence wasn't your house it's the human race and there's a spaceship flying right above it" the Doctor said.  
"And by incinerated it means what it usually means which is 20 minutes till the end of the world" I said sitting down next to the Doctor. Finally we left the house and were walking down the street.  
"So where are we" the Doctor asked Amy.  
"Leadworth" she said.

"Where's the rest of it" I asked?

"This is it" she said.

"Any nuclear power plants, city, car" the Doctor asked her.  
"No, no, and no" she said.  
"Well that's great we've got twenty minutes to save the world and all I've got is a post office and it's closed. WHAT IS THAT" the Doctor shouted making me and Amy jump then he ran towards a pond.

"It's a duck pond" Amy said.

"Why are there no ducks in it" the Doctor asked?

"There are never any ducks in it" Amy said.  
"Then how do you know it's a duck pond" the Doctor argued.  
"It just is, is there anything important" she said.  
"Will you two shut up look I'm sure we can all figure out the great mystery of the duck pond later but right now we have twenty minutes to save the world and we are not going to save it by talking about ducks not being in a pond. So let's move" I said frustrated storming off. I turned around put my hands on my hips and said.  
"Where exactly am I supposed to go" I asked? The two of them still looked a bit shocked at my outburst. The Doctor started to move towards me but started spasming again like he did last time we saw Amelia. I ran to him. And suddenly it got a bit darker.

"What's going on" Amy asked?  
"Nothing they just put up a force field to seal up the whole planet" the Doctor said getting back up. People started taking pictures of the sun.

"This is impossible you said you had a time machine" she said.  
"I do and you believed us" the Doctor said.

"But I grew up" she said.  
"Oh you never wanna do that. Wait forget what I just said hang on a second" the Doctor said and he started hitting his head and stared into space for a second.

"Twenty minutes till the world explodes now you can say goodbye to your loved ones or come with us" the Doctor said.  
"No" she said.  
"Huh" I asked totally expecting her to say yes.  
"No" she said and she grabbed the Doctor by the tie and me by my sleeve and pulled us towards a car and shut my sleeve and the Doctor's tie in the door so we couldn't move and locked it.

"What are you doing" I asked her?

"Who are you" she asked us?

"Amy you know who we are, twenty minutes, now let us go" the Doctor said.  
"Well you two better talk quickly" she said.

"Amy I'm gonna need my car back" the owner of the car who Amy stole the key's from said.  
"Yes now go get coffee" she said sternly. I pulled something out of my pocket and gave it to her. It was the apple with the smiley face she gave to me. She looked at it for a moment.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Darcy what we told you twelve years ago was real, we are real. And right now this ship is going to attack your planet in 20 minutes" he told her.

"I don't believe you" she said.

"Just give us twenty minutes" he said.

"Look at it Amy it's still fresh and you know it's the same and remember I told you, you could call him an idiot when we came back no one else was there to hear that except for us" I told her she looked at the apple then looked at me and smiled. Then looked at the Doctor and said.  
"Your an idiot for coming back late" she said. And smiled at us and unlocked the door.  
"Why do girls always like to pick on me" the Doctor said.  
"Because it's to much fun" I told him.

"So what do we do" Amy asked?  
"Stop that nurse" he said running off again. When we caught up to him he snatched this phone out of a man's hand who was in a nurse's uniform.

"The earth's being blotted out and your taking pictures of a man and a dog why" he asked him?

"This is Rory he's a friend" Amy said grabbing onto his arm.  
"Boyfriend actually" he said.  
"Man dog" I said reminding him what the Doctor had asked him.  
"Oh my god it's them" Rory said with a shock of realization on his face.

"Yeah it's them" Amy said.

"But it was a story, it was a game" he said.

"Man and dog why" the Doctor asked grabbing him by his shirt.

"Sorry because he can't be there because he's in a hospital in acoma" Rory said but the strange thing was the Doctor said the last part in unison.  
"Knew it" the Doctor bragged looking at me.  
"It needs a living lifeform but with a dormant mind" the Doctor said poking Rory in the head. I heard the dog/man thing bark behind us.

"Prisoner zero" the Doctor said walking up to it.

"There's a prisoner zero too" the Doctor asked Amy.  
"Yes" Amy said exasperated.  
"You see that ship is searching for extra terrestrial technology and nothing says extra terrestrial more than a sonic screwdriver" the Doctor said pointing the screwdriver up to the sky.

"I think someone's gonna notice don't you" I told prisoner zero and then the Doctors screwdriver blew up. The ship that was coming towards us to take prisoner zero disappeared.

"No wait come back" the Doctor and I told it but it just kept going.  
"Doctor, Darcy" Amy said.

"It just went down the drain" she said.  
"Of course it did" I said a bit frustrated.  
"We need to find a way to drive it out into the open" the Doctor said.

"So isn't it strange how it just popped out the same time you two came back" Amy said looking at us like it was all our fault.  
"It probably followed us when it saw us through the crack" I guessed.

"What's she going on about" Rory asked Amy.

"Nurse boy phone now" the Doctor demanded Rory who gave him his phone.

"But they were a game we dressed up as them as kids, that's how we had our first kiss because you said they were together and I was going along with it" Rory said.  
"What" I asked?

"Aren't you two together" Rory asked?

"No" I said blushing. Rory looked at Amy and she blushed.

"So these are all people in acoma" the Doctor asked apparently he hadn't been paying any attention to what Rory had just said.

"yes" he said looking at the pictures on his phone that the Doctor was looking at.

"So he has 8 disguises, wait laptop what was the name of your friend" the Doctor asked Amy.  
"Jeff" Amy said

"That's what I need Jeff's big laptop you three go and get everyone out of that hospital" he said and the Doctor ran off. Rory and Amy looked at me as if I knew what to do next.

"Your car come on" Amy said and she and I ran off.

"But how can they be here" Rory said amazed as he slowly followed us. I jumped in the backseat and we drove to the hospital. The sad thing was we weren't going very fast.  
"Rory why are we going slow" Amy asked?

"I have to follow traffic laws" he said.

"The worlds going to end and you're worried about traffic laws" I asked?

"I have to say sadly yes I am not going to get a ticket for speeding" he said.  
"That's it move over nurse boy" I said shoving Rory over so I could sit in the front seat which almost got us in a car crash but I saved us at the last minute and sped off towards the hospital. We swerved into a good parallel park if I do say so myself and ran into the hospital alerting everyone to get out. The people did leave but something wrong was going on and Amy and I were trying to phone the Doctor. He seemed to answer Amy's call.

"What did he say" I asked her?  
"Look in the mirror" she said. Her and I both looked in the mirror and fixed our hair I did look pretty bad I had grease stains all over me from trying to fix the Tardis and my hair was a mess.

"Tell him I said thank you" I told Amy as we fixed our hair.  
"I will, so you're on your way, good then you'll need a ride" she said.  
"I already got one" I heard him say out of the phone. We ran into the elevator and went up to where prisoner zero was supposed to be.

"Officer please help us" a lady in the hallway with two twin girls at her side told Amy.  
"What's wrong" I asked them?

"There was a man and a dog I think it killed all the doctor's and the nurses" she said. Amy quickly called the Doctor and told him that prisoner zero was here.

"It was strange he went mad and he killed everybody, did you see him we were the ladies room" the twin girl asked me but it was in the voice of her mom.

"Oh I'm getting it wrong aren't I" the mother said.

"Don't freak out" I told Rory who was starting to look like he was going to run for it. Then the mother and her daughters showed us there sharp teeth and we ran for it and locked the doors when we got away from them.  
"Come on where is he" I said. Amy picked up her phone and said.  
"We're on the first floor third window" The doors opened and prisoner zero stood there.

"Oh dear little Amelia Pond I've watched you grow up 12 years and you never knew I was there I saw you wait for your magic doctor and his companion but he can't save you now" prisoner zero said. I started to hear the sound of a fire engine and got the faintest idea of what was going to happen next. I ducked.

"What are you doing" Rory asked? I gave him a hand motion to duck but he didn't listen. Amy's phone beeped and she pushed Rory down. And a latter burst through the window. The Doctor climbed through it.  
"Hello there, good to see you three again, I'm not late am I know I've still got time" the Doctor said looking at a clock.

"Time for what time lord" prisoner zero said.  
"You should just show yourself now and this will all be over" the Doctor said.

"No they'll kill me this time. If I'm to die let there be fire" it said.  
"Ok you came here through a crack in the universe why not do it again" I said.  
"The cracks in the universe don't you know where they came from Doctor, oh you don't, The doctor with the Tardis dosen't know, the Pandorica will open and silence will fall" it said. There was a click I heard and looked up and saw the clock said zero.

"Ah and here we go" the Doctor said then he started to explain his plan on how prisoner zero would finally get caught. A bright light went through the window.  
"oh and I think they just found us" the Doctor said.

"They still won't be able to find me though in this form" it said.

"But do you know what this phone is full of the, this is my favorite bit, it's full of pictures of in you in your different forms" the Doctor said.

"Oh clever Doctor" I said standing right next to him.

"Thank you and I am uploading these pictures now, and we did it all with no Tardis or screwdriver and with only two minutes to spare. WHOA DA MAN" he said. There was an awkward silent

"Never mind I'm never saying that again" he said.

"Than I'll shall take a new form" it said.

"You can't though that takes months" the Doctor said.

"And I've had years" it said. Prisoner zero disintegrated and went into Amy's body. She fell to the floor.

"Come on Amy wake up" I said shaking her.

"Amy come on you've got to stay awake" the Doctor said. Rory tapped us on the shoulder I looked up and saw a replica of me and the Doctor standing there.

"Well that's rubbish who is he supposed to be" the Doctor said.

"That's you" I said.  
"Really I look like that" the Doctor said. I nodded.

"You don't know what you look like" Rory asked him.

"Busy day, but why copy us" the Doctor asked prisoner zero.  
"We're not you" the other me said.

"We're Amy Pond" the voice of younger Amy said behind us.

"Poor Amy Pond still such a child inside" little Amy said.  
"Waiting for the magical doctor and his companion with their box to come and save her" the other me said with an evil smile on her face.

"What a disappointment you two have been" little Amy said.

"No she's dreaming about us because she can hear us. Amy listen to me remember what you saw in the other room" the Doctor told the sleeping Amy. It worked and prisoner zero turned back into it's original form which was a snake/worm thing.

"Clever imitation of yourself" the doctor told prisoner zero as it got sent to the spaceship.

"Silence will fall" it whispered to us before it disappeared. There was a loud rumble noise.  
"Are they gone" Rory asked us?

"We're not done yet" the Doctor said as he started dialing into the phone to yell at the aliens something about the shadow proclamation. Amy started to wake up.

"Amy" I said hugging her.

"What happened" she asked?  
"The doctor did it" Rory said.  
"Hey I helped a bit" I said which wasn't true but still I wanted to sound smart.

"Did you think no one was watching come back here now" the Doctor said hanging up the phone.

"You didn't invite them back did you" I asked him.

"Of course I did" he said. Then he stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going" Amy asked?  
"The roof, wait hang on" he said turning into another room

"What's in here" Amy asked him?

"I'm saving the world, I need a decent shirt" he said throwing clothes around. Then he started changing in front of us. I turned around wanting to give him some privacy but I had to say he was kind of cute shirtless. Once he was changed we went up on the roof.

"So this is a good idea right" I asked him?

"Of course it's a good idea I thought of it" the Doctor said.

"But they were gone" Amy said.

"Gone, is good but never coming back is better" he said. We looked up and saw the ship and the huge eyeball it swooped down towards us. It scanned the Doctor

"You are not of this world" it said.  
"No but I've put a lot of work into it" he said.

"Is this world important" it said.  
"Come on 6 million people live here. Is this world a threat to you" he asked it?

"No" it said.  
"Has it ever broken any of your laws" he asked it?

"No" it said.

"Okay one more thing is this world protected" he asked it? It showed pictures of the Doctor's previous regenerations and then the Doctor from now walked through the scanner.  
"Hello I'm the Doctor" he said showing off his new outfit. Which was a suit with a plaidish shirt underneath and a bowtie. And then the spaceship flew off.  
"Well you scared them" I told him. He reached inside his pocket and saw that a key was in it and it was glowing. We looked at each other then started to quietly sneak off the roof. Once we were out of the hospital we ran straight for the Tardis. When we got there, the Tardis looked all shiny and possibly even bluer.

"Ok what have you got for us this time" he asked it? He opened the door. I looked inside and saw the Tardis the consul room was round and very open I liked it.  
"Oh you sexy thing" he told the Tardis and closed the door behind us.

"What about Amy" I asked him?

"We'll come back for her just need to take one quick trip to see if she works right. Quick trip to the moon and back then" he said.

"Okay" I said leaning against the consul. So we went to the moon and once he confirmed it was ok we went back to go see Amy. We didn't talk much because the Doctor was freaking out to much about how amazing the new Tardis was. Then we stopped at Amy's house. I opened the door and saw it was night time and there was Amy standing there in her nightgown.

"Sorry we ran off, new Tardis" I told her.

"You came back" she said.  
"Of course we came back we always come back. We saved the world and shoot me if you want to because I kept the stolen clothes" the Doctor said.

"Even the bowtie" Amy said.  
"Bowties are cool" we said in unison and then looked at each other as if we had just read each others minds.  
"Are you two from another planet" she asked?

"Me yes, her no she's just plain weird" the Doctor said. I nudged him in the shoulder.

"But planets do you wanna go check one out" he asked her?

"What does that mean" she asked?

"It means you can come with us" I said.  
"Where" she asked?

"Anywhere you want to" the Doctor said.  
"So quit asking questions and just say yes" I told her.

"So I would get to see all that amazing stuff. You two talked about" she asked?

"Yes" I told her.  
"That was two years ago" she yelled at us.  
"Blame him this time" I said pointing at the Doctor.

"Yes I know sorry, so 14 years since fish custard. Well Amy Pond the girl who waited it's now your time to come with us" the Doctor said.

"So coming" I asked her?

"No" she said.  
"But you wanted to come 14 years ago" the Doctor said.

"I grew up" Amy said.

"Don't worry I'll fix that" the Doctor said and he snapped his fingers and the Tardis door opened. Amy walked in with a look of amazement on her face.

"Well anything you want to say" the Doctor asked her probably expecting her to say it's bigger on the inside.

"I'm in my nightie" she said.  
"Oh don't worry I've got tons of clothes" I said.  
"And there's possibly a swimming pool in here somewhere" the Doctor said.

"So all of time and space to see everything's that's happened"

"And everything that will where do you wanna go" I said finishing the Doctor's speech.

"You two sound so sure that I'm coming" she said.

"Yeah" the Doctor and I said in unison.

"Why" she asked?

"Because you're the little red headed Scottish girl who lived in the villiage and I know what that feels like" the Doctor said.

"Oh do you. And what about you little miss Darcy" she asked?

"Sorry I've never been a ginger or Scottish" I told her. We smiled at each other.

"See you and Darcy are bonding already oh your definitely coming" the Doctor said.  
"Can you have me back by tomorrow" she asked him?

"Of course we can it's a time machine" I said.

"What's tomorrow" the Doctor asked her?

"Nothing just stuff" she said.  
"Ok we will try and be back on time for stuff" he said. The Doctor was starting up the Tardis' engine.  
"So you ok" I asked her?

"Yeah why" she asked looking wildly around the room.

"The Tardis sometimes just makes people you know" the Doctor said.  
"Yeah I'm fine it's just there really is a whole world in here. And I thought you were just a mad man with a box" she said.

"Amy there's something important I want you to know. I am definitely a mad man with a box" he said. And with that we toke off.


	4. The Beast Below part 1

I walked up to this little girl sitting on a bench crying the Doctor was right behind me yelling at me about how I shouldn't affect with the affairs of any futuristic events. I looked at the little girl with her hair in a ponytail in a pink cardigan who had been crying by herself when I saw her in the Tardis but was now being comforted by another little girl that had blue eyes that where the same color as mine and had pretty long hair that was a familiar color but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Are you ok" I asked the crying little girl. She looked up at me and ran away.  
"Is she alright" I asked the little girl with eyes like mine but she ran off to.

"Wow these kids really respect the stranger danger rule" I told the Doctor who had finally caught up with me. I looked back to where the little girl with blue eyes had gone but I saw she had disappeared.

"Of course they should I'm sure you would act the same if some strange woman came up to you while you were crying" the Doctor said.

"Oh really how do you know they weren't freaked out by the man in a bow tie who was chasing/yelling at me" I said. The Doctor glared at me.

"Darcy remember we can't interfere that much here we need to be observers" the Doctor said.

"Yeah Yeah, Yeah I hear you" I said rolling my eyes.

"Wow this is the future I can't believe it I've been dead for over a hundred years" Amy said finally coming out of the Tardis to see starship U.K. or the futuristic England.

"Well your cheery aren't you. Never mind now look at this place isn't it wrong" the Doctor said pushing me and Amy around.

"What's wrong with it" I asked him?

"Come on use your eyes tell me what's wrong with this picture" he said.

"And you called Amy a downer we've only been here 5 minutes and you're trying to see the negative side of this place" I told him.

"Well the Tardis does take us to places for certain reasons" he said. I had to agree with him on that I mean without the Tardis I would have never seen the Doctor again.

"Is it the bicycles? A bit weird to see on a spaceship" Amy guessed as two people on bicycles passed by us.

"Well your still in your nightie so that's not saying much" the Doctor said.

"Oh my god I'm in my nightie" Amy said.

"Now come on you two look around actually look. Market place, people on bicycles there is more to life on a starship then this, there are people living in fear scared of the shadows a society on the brink of collapse, excuse me" the Doctor said walking over to a table and grabbing a glass of water off of it and putting it on the ground.

"Sorry checking all the water in this area there's an escaped fish" the Doctor told the shocked people at their dinner table I giggled at his madness.

"Why'd you just do that" Amy asked him?

"Don't know sorry I think fast. Now have you seen anything else, like what about there" the Doctor said pointing to the little girl who had run away from me.

"Her but I already scared her off" I told him.  
"That's thing with children you have to be persistent with them" the Doctor said dragging us towards the little girl and sat us down not that far away from her so we could watch her from a safe distance.

"One little girl crying so" Amy asked?

"She's crying silently though. I mean when children cry they want attention because there sad and frightened but when they cry silently it's because they can't stop. Every parent knows that" the Doctor said.

"Are you a parent" Amy asked? _Kind of _ I thought to myself of Jenny who had died.  
"Hundreds of parents walking by here and no one's helped her" the Doctor said.

"Well she ran away from me. So it doesn't seem like she needs help" I said.

"But maybe it's because she's too afraid to tell you it's something that everyone here is afraid of but it's nowhere to be seen" the Doctor said. We looked around but I saw nothing out of the oridnary except there were a lot of those fortune telling boxes around here with men in them who had the creepiest smiles. When we looked at the where the little girl was she was gone.

"Where'd she go" Amy asked?

"Deck 27 Apple Blossom corridor you are looking for Mandy Tanner" the Doctor told her. Amy and I both looked at him amazed at how he knew that.  
"She dropped this when Darcy was talking to her" the Doctor said pulling out a school I.D.

"Here give this to her ask her about the smiling fellas in the boxes" he told Amy. I was glad I wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"But what's wrong with those things" Amy asked looking at one of them.

"Besides the obvious that there smiling faces are slightly creepy" I said.

"Also there' clean look at this place it's as filthy as Darcy's bedroom and they are the only things clean and no one has even laid a finger on them so ask Mandy why are people scared of the things in the booths" the Doctor said. I glared at him for commenting on my bedroom.

"Well hang on I don't even know how to do this I'm not even dressed properly" Amy said gesturing to her night gown.

"It's either here or back to Leadworth so let's see what will you choose Amy Pond" The Doctor asked her? She looked away from him and the Doctor got this look on his face as if he had just accomplished something as amazing as electricity.

"See I knew you'd do it. So meet me back here in an hour" he said.  
"What are you two going to do" Amy asked a bit angry at how the Doctor was almost going to drag her back to the life she disliked so much.

"What I always do. Which is stay out of trouble" he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah right you're a total magnet for trouble. I bet you can't take one step into any place without causing one bit of trouble" I told him.  
"Which is why you're coming with me" the Doctor said so he grabbed my hand which made me blush and we started to walk off.

"Just talk to Mandy like any other normal person" I told Amy while looking behind my shoulder. Paying more attention than usual that the Doctor was holding my hand. I mean in his last regeneration I was okay with that because I was really young and he was like my friend that never aged but now we were at what looked like the same age and he was really cute in this new regeneration. Plus Rose fell in love with him and it sort of worked out fine minus the whole her living in a parallel universe now with a human version of the Doctor but still it worked out for her.

"So is this what it's always like then you two _never_ interfere in the lives of people in the future, unless there's children crying" Amy said.

"Yes" the Doctor said. Amy smiled at us and then walked in the same direction as the little girl Mandy.

"So where are we going" I asked the Doctor while he pulled me in a certain direction.  
"I have no idea exactly but look for something suspicious, like this ladder" the Doctor said pulling us towards the ladder sticking out of a pothole.

"A ladder really, what's so suspicious about that" I asked him as he started to climb down it.  
"Well it's sticking out of the ground and that just screams Secret Hiding place doesn't it" the Doctor said now all I could see was the top of his head.  
"Sometimes, but we're in a city there's holes like these everywhere this one could be open for maintenance or something" I yelled at him down the hole.

"Yes but what type of maintenance is needed. Now come along or I will leave you alone to fend for yourself against the smiling fellas" the Doctor said popping his head back up smiling. I started to climb down the ladder.

"Oh please there just boxes with creepy man face's in them how terrifying can they be" I told him as I climbed down and met him at the bottom. Then he started to feel the walls for like vibrations or something I just leaned back and watched him investigate. He put his ear against one of the walls then pulled his sonic screwdriver out. Then looked behind him and I saw him staring at something I followed his line of vision and I saw lying right in the middle of the hallway a glass of water. The Doctor and I got down and looked at it. I heard footsteps coming towards us and looked up and saw this woman wearing a porcelain mask in a red cloak.

"The impossible truth lies in a single glass of water and you saw it. You know what's going on don't you Doctor" the woman told the Doctor we both started to get up.

"How do you know him" I asked her?

"Keep your voice down" she told me.  
"They can hear us everywhere now tell me what you see in the glass" she demanded from the Doctor.  
"Who say's I see anything" the Doctor questioned.

"Don't waste time at the market place, you placed a glass of water on the floor looked at it and came straight here. Why" she asked him?  
"No engine vibration, you'd think you'd see it on a ship this big but you couldn't see it move and it doesn't make sense" he said opening a box with two wires that weren't connected.

"These power plugs aren't connected and these walls are hollow if I didn't know any better I would say theres-"

"No engine at all" the three of us said together.

"But I saw it moving how can it do that" he asked?

"The impossible truth Doctor we are moving through the stars with no engine and no one knows why. There is darkness in this nation that threatens every one of us. Help us Doctor you're our only hope" she said.  
"Don't worry he will princess Leia" I answered for him and he smiled at the joke I had just made. The Doctor looked at the woman and nodded.

"Now your friend is safe this will take you to her go quickly" the woman said handing us a GPS of the ship.

"Who are you and how do we find you again" the Doctor asked?

"I will find you" she said walking away. We followed the GPS and ended up in this waiting room and I saw the little girl Mandy.

"Your friends in there" she said walking up to us.  
"Is she ok" I asked her? She looked at us like she was completely scared and said

"I don't know" I hugged her to make her feel better and this time she didn't run away she actually let me hug her then the door opened and the Doctor rushed to it. I saw inside a crying Amy watching a video of herself.  
"Amy what have you done" the Doctor asked? She turned off the video. The Doctor inspected the room with his sonic screwdriver. When he finally pointed it at this lamp the sonic made this weird loud beeping noise.

"It's your basic memory wipe job. It toke about 20 minutes" the Doctor said.

"But why would I chose that forget button" Amy asked him?

"Because everyone does, everyone chooses the forget button" Mandy said.

"Have you, well actually you don't know because you forgot about it right" I asked her?

"I'm too young. I'm only twelve when your sixteen you're aloud to see the film and choose to forget about it then every five years." she said.

"People see it again and choose to forget about what they have learned in the past five years" The Doctor said.

"But what are they trying to forget though" I asked?

"How do you all not know about this are you two Scottish also" Mandy asked?  
"Oh I'm way worse than Scottish I can't even see the film" the Doctor said.  
"But it played for me" Amy said.

"Just because I'm from the future dosen't mean I'm human" the Doctor said.  
"What do you mean you look human" Amy said.  
"Right and Darcy looks timelord but she's not. We came first" the Doctor said.  
"So there's other's then" Amy asked? I tried to give her a look that meant shut up now because whenever the Doctor started to talk about Gallifrey he always got this heartbreaking look on his face that was hard to look at.

"No there's not, it was bad day and I would love to forget it all but I can't. Because this is what I do everytime, everyday, every second. Now hold tight we are bringing down the government" the Doctor said pushing a big menacing looking button. The door closed and locked the three of us in and the floor started to open and we ran to a corner of the room.

"Say wiiiiiiiiiiiiii" the Doctor said. Amy and I looked at each other and screamed in fear as we fell really really far down. We slid out this little chute and ended up in this gross smelling wet place and got covered in what looked like puke. I gagged but held it back.  
"High speed air cannon lousy way to travel" the Doctor said.

"Really" I said sarcastically helping Amy up making myself slide and fall down again.

"Where are we" Amy asked?

"About 20 miles below where we were in the heart of the ship. So why's it look like a cave" the Doctor said.

"It's a rubbish dump" Amy said looking disgusted.  
"Oh my god are we in the sewers where all the waste goes" I asked even more disgusted really wanting to puke now.

"This is disgusting" Amy said.

"Yes it is, but it's only food refuge and organic compost from all over the ship" the Doctor said picking up something and smelling it then throwing it off somewhere.

"Why is it all rubber and wet" Amy said looking through the liquid stuff we were standing in.

"Uh it's not a floor" the Doctor said.

"What is it" I asked a bit nervous.

"It's kind of a scary word so you two should get in a calm place and start going ommmmm" the Doctor said making meditating noises. Amy and I looked at each other confused and started copying him.

"It's a tongue" he told us. I looked at him shocked.

"A tongue" I said.  
"Yeah a tongue it's a great big mouth" the Doctor said all excited.

"This is a mouth" Amy said looking around.  
"We're in a mouth" I yelled at him.

"Yes, Yes, but on the plus side roomy" he said.

"But how do we get out" Amy asked?

"Oh this beasty is gorgeous if this is the mouth I would love to see the stomach" he said. The thing we were in groaned.

"But how do we get out" Amy asked trying to bring him back to earth.  
"Well the normal entrance is closed for business" the Doctor said with a defeated look. We looked straight forward and saw large teeth in front of us that were closed. Amy started to walk towards it and it felt like the beast was going to swallow us. I looked at the Doctor afraid of what he was going to say next.

"We're not going to make it gag are we" I asked him? He looked away from me doing that face he did when I was right at guessing the bad thing that was going to happen next but didn't want to scare me. Oh great this was just how I wanted to spend my 2nd time with the Doctor getting puked out of a monsters mouth. The beast groaned again and this big sort of tsnaumi wave that had stuff in it that I did not want to know about was coming towards us.

"Well this isn't going to be big on dignity. Gerominooooooo" he shouted as the wave started coming at us faster.

"I'm going to kill you" I shouted at him really not wanting to tell people that I had been puked out before.


	5. The Beast Below part 2

Amy and I screamed again, I closed my eyes as it hit us and felt the wave push us out of the mouth. When I opened my eyes next we were in a dark room.

"From what I've seen of you two there's no broken bones or signs of concussion and yes you are covered in sick" the Doctor said looking at me and Amy coughing up beast puke on the floor.

"Where are we" Amy asked?  
"Overspill pipe" the Doctor said. Amy and I got up and went over to him.

"What's that smell" I asked?

"Oh ho ho that's not the pipe" he said. I smelled myself and then wrinkled my nose at how disgusting I smelled.

"I've only been with you two days Doctor, am I going to have to take 7 showers every day" I asked him, considering that yesterday I was covered in oil and grease from helping the Doctor drive the Tardis while it was spinning out of control/exploding and now I was covered head to toe in beast puke.

"It's not that bad" Amy said. Then she smelled herself and wrinkled her nose and said

"Yeah I'm definitely taking a shower when we get to the Tardis"

"If we get back" I told her.

"Oh don't worry Krabby Patty if you stick with me like you always do you two will be fine" the Doctor said.

"So how are we going to get out of here" Amy asked?

"Well there's only one door with one button to open it all we have to do is press it and forget all that has happened" he said. I looked at the door and right in the middle of it was a forget button. The pipe started to light up and at the other end of the pipe where two smiley faced guys in boxes.

"Ok so there's a beast on this ship what's it doing here" the Doctor asked the smiley faced guys. Their heads started to turn and their faces became mad.

"Now come on that's not going to work on me. So come on big old beast below deck and everyone who protest against forgetting about it gets shoved down its throat is that how it goes" the Doctor asked them? The heads turned again and this time their faces where in pure anger.

"Oh stop it I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting. And what are you fellas gonna do about it stick out your tounges" he said. Oh great just what we needed now, them to get angrier. Sometimes the Doctor really needed to keep his mouth shut. The boxes opened up and now the heads had an actual body underneath them and they started marching towards us.

"Doctor" Amy said. I heard footsteps behind us, we turned around and saw the woman with the cloak and mask but this time she wasn't wearing a mask. She made the frowning fellas explode by shooting them.

"Ah Darcy look it's our old friend, you look a lot better without your mask" the Doctor said to her.

"You must be Amy, I'm Liz, Liz Ten" Liz said about to shake Amy's hand but then retracted when she saw what she looked like.

"You know Mandy right, she's very brave" Liz said.

"How did you find us" the Doctor asked?

"With, this little thing so what's going on here" Liz asked throwing me a GPS.

"Well whatever it is you've voted to forget about it" the Doctor said.

"No never voted, never forgot because I'm not a British subject" she said.  
"So how do you know us" I asked her?

"I was brought up on stories about him and I have been waiting to meet him my whole family has" she said looking at the Doctor.  
"Your family" the Doctor asked? One of the smiling fellas started to come alive again.

"He's coming back quick lets move" Liz said.  
"Wait" I yelled. Then I grabbed for her gun and shot it at one of the fellas but it didn't hit anything.  
"Crap I missed" I said.

"Come on Darcy lets go now, we can talk about your bad aiming skills later" the Doctor said while nearly pulling my arm out of my socket as we followed Liz and Mandy. Liz started to tell the Doctor about her family history.  
"Wait you're Queen Elizabeth the tenth" I said getting what she was saying after hearing all these royal names I had heard when I was I in history class a long time ago.  
"That's right love now give me back my pistol and get down" she said as I handed her, her pistol. We ducked while she shot down more smiling fellas that were following us.

"I'm the bloody queen and basically I rule" she said. We followed her into what looked like this boiler room and I heard noises like a hammer smashing on metal. I looked through the bars and saw these scorpion stingers.  
"Wait I saw one of these things while I was up top it made a whole in the ground like it was a root" Amy said.

"It's exactly a root. It's also a part of the beast we were inside of and it's growing outwards" the Doctor said.

"What like and infestation? Somebody's feeding subjects to it my" Liz said storming off.

"Doctor are you okay" I asked him he was still looking at the scorpion stingers.  
"Oh we should have never come here" he said. Then we followed the others up to a bedroom where there were water glasses all over the floor.

"So what's with the glasses" I asked Liz trying to gracefully step over them without tipping them over.  
"To remind me that someone is keeping a secret from me in my own kingdom and that I have to find out what it is" Liz said.

"Hmm interesting how a Queen has to hide her face in her own kingdom" the Doctor said looking at the porcelain mask she had been wearing the first time we saw her.

"There are secrets being hidden I have to do it. I've been doing this for 10 years my whole reign and you have figured out more than I ever could in a whole afternoon" Liz said.

"When did you start ruling" the Doctor asked her?

"When I was forty" she said.  
"Forty" I nearly shouted she was the youngest looking forty year old I had ever seen.  
"So you're fifty" Amy asked?

"I had my bio clock turned off it keeps me looking the same for the stamps" she said.

"And you always wear this in public" the Doctor asked her?

"I have to wear it. It's not easy being me going out in public with all the autographs and photos. Why" she asked?

"It seems to perfectly sculpt your face structure" the Doctor said.

"Yeah so what" she said.  
"So what, so everything" the Doctor said. Then these men in robes came in.

"What are you doing here" Liz asked?  
"I'm sorry but you expressed too much interest in the interior workings of the starship. All of you need to come with us" one of the men said.

"Says who" I said getting in his face. Then his head started to rotate and I realized I was now looking into the face of a really angry smiling fella.

"Oh that's who" I said quickly getting behind the Doctor nudging him forward to do something.  
"But how can they be smilers" I heard Amy ask.

"There half human half smilers" the Doctor said.

"I'm still your queen so tell me who sent you here" Liz asked?

"The highest authority mum" the smiler said.

"I am the highest authority" she said.

"Yes mum but you must come with us to the tower" the smiler said. Liz froze,

"Alright then" she said looking defeated and we had to follow the smilers till we ended up in this dark room.

"Doctor where are we" I asked him?

"The lowest part of the starship the dungeon" he said. I saw Amy looking down through a grate at something and saw she was now getting an above view of the scorpion stingers we saw not that long ago.

"Ah Hawthorne so this is where you hid all these year's you have got a lot of explaining to do" Liz said angrily to this old guy.

"Why are there children down here" the Doctor asked as I saw a bunch of children coming towards us.  
"We feed the beast protesters and violators of the law. For some reason it doesn't eat children" the old man said.  
"Well good but it's stupid that you're feeding it people anyways" I said to him.

"You don't understand our ways. You're the first adults it's ever spit it out your very lucky" the old man told me.

"Yeah that's us lucky, lucky, lucky but now here we are locked up in the tower of London except it's not the tower is it. I mean it depends on the way you look at it right" the Doctor said walking over to this thing that looked like a wishing well.

"What is that" Liz asked?  
"Well like I said it depends on the way you look at it could either be the brain of a poor big fella getting tortured or it's the gas pedal for the Starship" the Doctor said.  
"I don't understand" Liz said.

"Here let me explain this is the reason why you can feel no vibrations, this is the reason why Starship U.K. is flying, but it doesn't deserve it sure you may be feeding it but day after day you torture it" the Doctor said. I looked down and saw what turned out to be a pulsing brain. I saw that Liz still wasn't getting it. The Doctor ran to the little grate Amy and I had been looking down through he pulled the grate off and the scorpion stingers popped out.

"This is the sound you didn't want to hear" the Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at one of the stingers. I heard the sound of a poor tortured animal.

"Stop it" Liz said. And the Doctor obeyed her.  
"Who told you to do this" she asked the old man.  
"We only take directions from the highest authority" the old man said.

"I am the highest authority now release the creature" she said. Nobody did anything.  
"Why aren't you listening to me do it now" she shouted. Still nobody did anything.  
"Liz your mask" the Doctor said handing her, her porcelain mask.

"What's this have to do with my mask" she asked?

"Look at it, it's old a bit aged, and it's perfectly sculpted to your face" the Doctor said.

"Yeah so it's antique" she said.

"No it's not just that, that mask is over 200 years old, they didn't just slow down your bio clock when you were for 40, Liz your almost 300 years old" the Doctor said.  
"But that can't be I've only been reigning for ten years" Liz said.  
"Right and those same ten years have been constantly repeated, always leading you here" the Doctor said pulling her towards a television just like the one we saw Amy watching with the buttons forget and abdicate on it.

"What have you done" Liz asked the old guy.  
"Only what you have told us to do all of us even the smilers work for you" the old guy said turning on the television. And I saw a crying Liz on the screen telling herself about these creatures called the star whales and the last one in existence was the one that they were torturing and that, that exact star whale had saved them all when the earth was burning and now it was directing the ship. Then the Liz on tv screen said that if she choose the forget button the Starship would live on but if she choose the abdicate button the whale would be free and the Starship would disintegrate.

"I voted for this why" Amy asked the Doctor?  
"Because you knew I would have to go through a difficult decision humanity or the alien and you choose for me to not want to know about it. You don't ever decide on what I need to know" the Doctor said angrily.

"But I don't even remember doing it" Amy said defensively.  
"It doesn't matter you still did and that was wrong" he said.  
"I'm sorry" Amy said.

"I don't care, after this I'm taking you home" he said.  
"Doctor" I said glaring at him.

"Why I made one mistake and I don't even remember doing it" Amy said.

"Yeah I know you're only human" he said in a cruel tone.

"Doctor" I said through gritted teeth. I was mad at him for being so rude to Amy she was just trying to protect him.

"Darcy it's not your choice to make it's mine" he said pushing buttons.

"What are you doing" Liz asked?

"The worst possible thing I ever could do, I'm going to electrically shock it a certain way so it will leave it like a vegetable and the starship will still fly on" he said.

"But that would be like killing it" Amy said.  
"I have three choices. 1. Let the star whale live on and be tortured for another 100 years 2. Kill thousands of people and let the star whale go 3. Murder the most beautiful creature in the entire universe in the most painless way I can and change my name because I won't be the Doctor anymore" he said.  
"But there has to be some other way" Liz said.

"NOBODY HUMAN HAS ANYTHING TO SAY TO ME TODAY" the Doctor yelled at us. We left him alone and watched him sadly start to kill the star whale.

"There must be something you can do. He always listens to you" Amy said.  
"I can't he's gone off past the point of no return" I told her. I hated seeing him like this it kind of made him a bit scary and I knew that he hated acting like that. Children started to come in with these things. Mandy ran up to one of her friends that came in. Amy and I both started to freak out when we saw that she was standing right in front of one of the scorpion stingers. Until it tapped her on the shoulder and let her pet it. We both stared at her.

"Doctor stop, stop what you're doing now" Amy said to the Doctor.  
"Your majesty I'm sorry I'm going to need your hand for a moment" she said pulling Liz towards the tv and then I realized what she was about to do.  
"Amy no stop it" the Doctor and I yelled at her. And then she slammed Liz's hand down on the abdicate button. The starship started to shake and I felt the Doctor grab onto me as we fell to the floor. Then it stopped shaking.  
"Amy what have you done" the Doctor asked her?

"Nothing" she said.  
"We've increased speed" the old guy said.  
"See that's probably because you stopped torturing the pilot" Amy said.

"But I don't understand" Liz said.

"You see that star whale didn't come to you as a miracle you didn't have to capture it and torture it that was all you, the star whale volunteered to save your lives because it couldn't sound the sight of your children crying. See if you were old, kind and lonely. You couldn't stand the sight of seeing children cry because if you had seen your whole race die before you and you were the last of them you just could not stand to see any more pain" Amy said. I looked at the Doctor knowing she was talking about him and then he looked at me and then we realized that we were still holding onto each other and we awkwardly let go of each other. Then he walked off somewhere. Amy and I were about to follow him but Liz stopped us and said

"Here take this and let him know there will be nothing left to hide ever" she said handing us her porcelain mask.  
"Thank you" I told her and Amy and I followed after him.

"Oh and Darcy" Liz said.  
"Yes" I said backtracking.

"Make sure you keep an eye on him" Liz said.

"Don't worry I will" I said finally walking out the door.

"You know he's going to be mad at you right" I told Amy as we walked down a hall way looking for the Doctor.

"Yes but it was awful to just watch him with that tortured look on his face" Amy said.

"I can't stand it either" I said as we finally found him staring out through a huge window looking at the stars.

"From the majesty herself she said there will be no more secrets and lies" she said handing him the mask.

"Amy you almost killed thousands of people today" he said not looking at her.

"You almost killed a star whale" she said.

"I know, I know" he said in a tone that almost sounded like the way I sounded whenever I wasn't listening to him.

"It's amazing though the star whale all that pain and torture and loneliness and it all made it kind" she said.

"You wouldn't have known it would have reacted like that" the Doctor said.

"I did I've seen it before. In someone very old and very kind and they were the last of there race" she said. Finally the Doctor looked at her and smiled and he hugged her.  
"Hey don't I get a hug" I said. They both opened up their arms and let me in on it. And we all laughed at each other.

"Hey guess what" Amy said to the Doctor.  
"What" he said.  
"Gotcha" she said.

"Now time to go" the Doctor said as he went in the direction of where the Tardis was.  
"But shouldn't we say goodbye won't they miss us" Amy asked?

"They probably will" the Doctor said.

"Oh all the songs they will write" I said repeating what the Ood had told the Doctor, Donna, and I when we saved their planet and The Doctor and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Beside it's a big day tomorrow" the Doctor said.

"What" Amy said freezing for a second.  
"Well it's always a big day in the Tardis I like to skip the little ones" he said.

"You know what I said about tomorrow right" Amy said.

"Yeah" I asked her?

"Well have you ever been so nervous of something that you ran away from it" Amy asked?

"Yes once and well hello" the Doctor said as he put an arm around my shoulder meaning that he was talking about his fear of when he was going to regenerate into the person he was now. I smiled up at him. The Doctor turned around to open the door.

"Doctor, Darcy there's something I haven't told you" Amy said really fast.

"What" I asked a bit nervous.

"Never mind is that a phone ringing" Amy said. I had to strain my hearing but I did in fact start to here a phone ringing inside the Tardis.

"Is that really a phone ringing" Amy asked?  
"Well it is a phone box go ahead answer it" the Doctor said. Amy picked it up.

"Hello… sorry who… no seriously who….oh really, it's the prime minister first the queen now the prime minister" Amy said.

"Which one" I asked as the Doctor pointed out things he needed me to do to get the Tardis to start.  
"He said the British one" Amy said.  
"Which British one" the Doctor asked?

"Winston Churchill" Amy said after she asked the person on the phone.

"Oh why hello there what's up Winnie…. Yeah sure we'll be there in a minute" the Doctor said hanging up the phone.  
"Winston Churchill was he the one who was born in a bathroom" I asked?

"He was not born in a bathroom" the Doctor said matter of factly.  
"How do you know have you ever been to his birth" I said. "  
"No but-"

"Then I'm going to stick with my theory that he was born in a bathroom" I interrupted him.  
"Fine then why don't you just ask him yourself" the Doctor said.  
"Oh don't worry I will" I said a bit childishly and then we laughed at each other. Then Doctor pressed on a button and we took off.


	6. Victory of the Daleks part 1

The Tardis stopped and the Doctor opened the door. I stuck my head out with my toothbrush in my mouth, finally feeling clean from the many showers after leaving the Starship, to find guns pointed at us. I wiggled out feeling a bit ridiculous with the toothbrush in my mouth and put my hands up the Doctor did the same. The soldiers holding the guns split apart and I saw a fat guy in between them. The Doctor sighed and put his hands down I did the same.

"Amy, Darcy may I introduce Mr. Winston Churchill" he said.

"Oh heller Mr. Hurchbill" I said. Every one stared at me weirdly and I realized the toothbrush was still in my mouth I took it out and threw it over Amy's head, who was now coming out of the Tardis, into the Tardis knowing I would probably never see it again.

"Sorry, hello Mr. Churchill" I said again smiling pretending that the toothbrush incident had not happened. And he nodded at me.

"Oh Doctor is that really you, how are you doing my old friend" Winston said.

"Hello there Winston, oh sorry no" the Doctor said looking at Winston's open hand.

"What's he after" Amy asked?

"The Tardis key he asks for it every time" the Doctor said.

"Oh you mean one like this" I said pulling out my key just annoy Winston Churchill.

"You gave her one, but you won't give me one but the lives that could be saved Doctor" Winston whined.  
"Sorry it doesn't work like that and besides I trust her more" the Doctor said closing the Tardis door.

"Alright boys, at ease" Winston said and the soldiers put their guns down.

"If you would follow me please this way" he said and he led us down this hallway that was shaking.

"So you changed your face again I see" Winston said.

"Yeah I have had a bit of work done and I think it turned out quite nice actually" the Doctor said.

"Oh I got it cabinet war room's right" Amy said.  
"Yep top secret hidden right under the streets of London" the Doctor said.

"Excuse Mr. Churchill I was wondering you weren't born in a bathroom by any chance where you" I asked him looking at the Doctor.

"Yes I was, not a question I get asked often, but yes I was" he said. The Doctor stopped in his tracks.

"Ha….ha….ha" I said to the Doctor knowing he hated being proved wrong and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh real mature" I said.

"Here's your requisition sir" said a lady in a uniform handing Winston a clip board.

"Ah thank you oh and by the way Doctor your late" he said.  
"Late" the Doctor said amazed.

"Sorry he seems to be doing that a lot lately" I said.

"You were supposed to be here a month ago" Winston.

"Sorry it's a type 40 Tardis and I'm trying to run her in" the Doctor apologized. Winston handed the clipboard back to the woman who gave it to him.

"Are you upset" he asked her?

"No sir, I'm alright sir" she said. Then she smiled at me and Amy and left.

"Now come with me Doctor I have something to show you" Winston said. Once he was out of earshot Amy squeaked out

"Oh my god I just met Winston Churchill" while jumping up and down. I smiled at her.

"I acted the same way when I met the Beatles" I told her.

"Shut up you met the Beatles" Amy asked?  
"Well it was hard concert to get into with all those girls crowding around the Tardis but trust me I made sure that we were going to meet them" the Doctor said.

"Paul McCartney was a total babe" I said remembering it all.

"Doctor are you coming" Winston said waiting for us in an elevator.

"Coming" the three of us said in unison and squeezed into the elevator.

"It's been a hard time Doctor, we are expecting invasions every day. And I have been asking for help from whatever I can get my hands on" Winston said.

"Such as" the Doctor asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Follow me your going to enjoy this" Winston said. Leading us to a rooftop full of sandbags.

"Doctor this is Professor Brackwell" Winston introduced the two of them. I suddenly started to realize that a raid was going on right now and a bomb landed not that far from where we were standing.

"This is horrible" Amy said.

"It's History" I said.

"Now on my order. FIRE" Professor Brackwell shouted. Lasers shot into the sky shooting down the planes. The sound of the laser reminded me of something and it gave me goosebumps.

"What was that Amy asked?

"That was something that was not human technology, something that was never meant to be in this war. Show me now" the Doctor shouted at the Professor climbing up to him. I followed him up the latter.

"Here it is our new secret weapon" Winston said and standing right in front of us was a Dalek.

"No" I gasped looking through its eye but the Doctor pulled me back getting ready for it to shoot at us.

"What are you doing here" the Doctor asked it blocking me from the Dalek.

"I am your soldier" it said.

"What" I asked?  
"I am your soldier" it repeated.

"No you're not, you know who I am, you always know who I am" the Doctor said.  
"Your identification is unknown" it said.

"You're lying. Last time you saw us you tried to kill us" I told it. God I hated Daleks besides what was one doing here I thought the Doctor's clone killed them all

"Oh no,no, no darling let me verify for you. These are me inventions they are called ironsides" the Professor said.  
"Excuse me your invention" I said.

"Yes and don't worry they won't kill you watch. Will work with your allied forces" the Professor asked?

"Yes" it said.

"And will you help us fight against the Germans" he asked?

"Yes" the Dalek said.  
"What is your main cause" he asked?

"To win this war" the Dalek said.

"Let me see the blueprints on these" the Doctor demanded.

"Oh I just knew you would be interested in them come on into my office" Winston said. While we were walking down the hallway I tapped the Doctor on the soldier. The Doctor leaned down so I could whisper to him.

"Why are there Daleks here. I thought you killed them all" I asked him?

"I thought so to I have no clue how they got here" he said. It was silent for a moment.

"While I'm talking to Winston I want you to take Amy and go somewhere in the Tardis anywhere" he said.

"Why" I asked?

"Because if the Daleks are here it won't be long till they start killing everybody. And I do not need you or Amy dead" he said.

"Ok there is one flaw in your plan I don't even know how to drive the Tardis" I said. I mean sure I had helped him drive it before but it wasn't like I had actually been paying attention to what he was saying I just hit buttons. Then he grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around and our faces where like inches from each other. For a minute I thought we were going to kiss but then he grabbed my head and collided my forehead with his. Which hurt very much and I saw images flash before my eyes once the images stopped I clutched my forehead and saw the Doctor was doing the same.

"Oi what's the commotion back there" Winston asked?

"Nothing" the Doctor said.  
"Oh my god what was that for" I asked while rubbing my forehead.  
"I transferred my memories of how to drive the Tardis into yours, now you can drive the Tardis so go now please. I don't want to see you die" he said desperately.

"No" I said angrily now that my head still hurt. After a while I let go of my forehead since it stopped hurting.

"Doctor I'm not leaving you" I said.

"You are so stubborn" he said annoyed.

"I know but thanks for the info on how to drive the Tardis. Now I can be an annoying backseat driver while you drive the her" I said. He smiled at me and I knew he wasn't annoyed anymore.

"Besides even if we did leave I would probably get us lost I have the worst directional sense ever" I said as we walked into Winston's office.

"Now are these the blueprints you wanted to see Doctor" Winston asked as he slid them across his desk to the Doctor.

**Review if you liked it :D**


	7. Victory of the Daleks part 2

The Doctor looked at the blueprints.

"Darcy are you ok" Amy asked looking at me?

"Yeah why" I asked?

"You have a bruise on your forehead" she said.

"What" I asked smacking my hand to my forehead.

"Ow" I complained.

"What where you and the Doctor doing back there" she said raising her eyebrows,nudging me.  
"Nothing. He was trying to show me how to drive the Tardis" I said.

"He is mad" Amy giggled.

"Tell me something I don't know" I said smiling.  
"These are Daleks. I'm 100% sure of it" the Doctor told Winston.

"No their Dr. Backnells Ironsides look he created these from scratch with these blueprints and notes. Bracknell's a genius" Winston said.

"A Scottish genius maybe you should listen to him" Amy interjected. The Doctor shhd her.

"These are not inventions there aliens" the Doctor said.

"Aliens" Winston asked?  
"Yes aliens" I said. I started to hear a Dalek role past the door once it was out of earshot the Doctor said.

"And there totally hostile"

"Of course they are so they can help us win the war" Winston said. I heard the Dalek come back into the room.

"Mr. Churchill your services are needed" it said. I glared at it evilly.

"Thank you I will be there in a moment. Doctor if you choose not to agree with me you may go now" he said getting up. We followed him.

"I don't see why you won't listen to me. Why would you invite me if you won't listen to me" the Doctor said.

"I admit I did have my doubts when they were first created. I thought they were evil" Winston said.

"Which they are" I said.

"And you should have destroyed them or exterminated them" the Doctor said.  
"But then I realized what if I had a hundred, thousands of them to fight against the Germans" he said.

"Well that would be entirely stupid" I said. But Winston just ignored me.

"Amy why don't you tell him" the Doctor said.  
"Tell him what" she asked?

"About the Daleks I mean they did invade your planet not that long ago" the Doctor said.  
"Plus it's hard to forget when planet's where in the sky" I said. Amy looked at us confused.  
"Amy no don't tell me you don't remember any of this" the Doctor said.

"Sorry no" she said sadly. We walked into the room. There was a lot of chaos going on, people where shouting into phones and make strategies while the room was shaking. The Doctor, Amy, and I stood back and watched.

"There planning something but what is it" I heard the Doctor ask himself.

"Why don't you just ask them" Amy asked?

"Because if you did you'd get exterminated and I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm not in the mood to get exterminated today" I told her. She looked at me mischievously and started to walk over to a Dalek. The Doctor and I yelled at her to stop but she didn't listen to us.  
"That's the second person who's ignored me today now I'm starting to get what it feels like for you" I told the Doctor.

"Sorry what I wasn't listening" he joked. I hit him on the shoulder. Amy looked at us and then tapped on a part of the Dalek. The Dalek spun it's head.

"What do you want" it asked?

"Oh right yeah sorry, um my friends over there think your dangerous, that you're an alien is that right" she asked?

"I am your soldier" it said. I rolled my eyes at it.  
"Yeah got that part down always loved a squadi" she said.

"I do not have time for this" it said rolling off. The Doctor walked over to Winston to try and convince him about the dangers of the Daleks why walked over to Amy.

"Bit of a rude robot isn't it" she said.

"That's not the only thing about it that's bad" I said.

"There actually kind of cute you know, they look like R2D2" Amy said.

"Cute, cute oh no no no no, a Dalek is not cute. It's cold blooded and kills with no mercy all they care about is making us humans miserable" I said.

"You're almost starting to sound as cheery as the Doctor" Amy joked.

"I'm serious Amy, the Daleks cannot be trusted" I said.  
"Ok then" she said.

"So are you sure you don't remember them" I asked again?

"Not at all why did something important happen that day" she asked?

"Oh you know not much just that the whole of reality almost collapsed" I whispered out really fast. I heard a loud horn go off and everyone around the room relaxed. The Doctor started to walk towards us.

"Doctor it's the all clear. Are you ok" Amy asked?

"What does hate look like" the Doctor asked us?

"I don't know hate" Amy answered.

"No it looks like a Dalek. In fact a Dalek is hate" he said.  
"Told you" I said to Amy.

"I'm going to prove that these are evil" the Doctor said walking out of the room glaring at a Dalek as he passed by one. We walked into this big room to find Dr. Bracknell working on sketches of more ironsides.

"Alright Bracknell Winston's filled me on these Ironsides, and I have to say they are quite amazing" the Doctor sarcastically told him.

"Oh I'm just doing my job" Dr. Bracknell said modestly.

"Not bad for a paisley boy" Amy said.

"Oh I thought I noticed another Scot" Dr. Bracknell said they both smiled at each other.

"So these Ironsides. How'd you come up with them" I asked him?  
"Well how does one describe their muse" he said.

"And how do you get these ideas for inventions to they just come to you" I asked him?

"Well of course I mean come look at these anti gravity bubble that can help us live outside the atmosphere and super sonic planes that travel at the speed of light. I just thought of these yesterday in the bath" he said. The Doctor and I looked at each other and then looked at him strangely which was quite rare for the Doctor considering he was the one that was usually talking nonsense.

"Are you sure these all your ideas or theirs" the Doctor asked nodding his head towards a Dalek that was coming towards us with a cup of tea.

"Mine of course, I have complete control over my Ironsides" Dr. Bracknell said. _Yeah sure you do_ I thought to myself while raising my eyebrows.

"I don't know what they've promised you but let me tell you this, do not trust the Daleks, the Daleks are death" the Doctor told him.

"Yes Doctor, death to the Germans, and death to our enemies" Winston said walking in.

"And death to everyone else" the Doctor said.

"Would you care for some tea" a Dalek asked?  
"Stop it right now, I don't know what game your playing at but you don't have us fooled" the Doctor yelled at it making Amy and I jump.

"Which war are you fighting in" he asked it?

"I do not comprehend" it said innocently.

"Which war are you in the one against the Nazi's or the one against everyone else who is not Dalek" he said.

"I do not comprehend, I am your soldier" it said. Then the Doctor leaned down and grabbed this huge wrench.

"Doctor don't" I said. He gave me a look that said _I know what I'm doing_.

"Alright soldier defend yourself against this" he said and then he swung the wrench at the Dalek and kept hitting it repeatedly.

"Winston stop him" Dr. Bracknell said.

"Come on attack me, kill me" the Doctor told the Dalek.

"Doctor stop" Winston yelled but he just kept swinging at it.

"I am your enemy" he yelled at it.

"Doctor stop" I said pulling him back by his shoulders. This crazy part of him was starting to scare me a bit. He did calm down somewhat.

"Listen here you are my enemy, I have defeated you countless times, I made you go back into the void and saved the whole of reality because I am the Doctor, and you are the Daleks" he said kicking it one last time. It bumped into something and turned its head.

"YOU…ARE….CORRECT" the Dalek said.

"Oh no, I told you I wasn't in the mood to get exterminated today. You had to go piss it off" I told the Doctor.

"Review testimony" the Dalek said to another Dalek.

"Wait what testimony" the Doctor asked? Then we heard the Doctor's voice say again

"I am the Doctor and you are the Daleks"

"Testimony accepted" the other Dalek said.

"Everyone get back" the Doctor said pushing us back.

"Marines get in here now" Winston yelled a couple of soldiers came in but they got exterminated.

"Stop this I created you, listen to me" Dr. Bracknell pleaded.

"No we created you" the Dalek said and it blew off his hand showing us that Dr. Bracknell was a robot.

"VICTORY,VICTORY" the two Daleks shouted together and they disappeared.

"What just happened" Amy asked?

"I wanted to know what their plan was, and I was their plan" the Doctor said. Then he ran off. Luckily I was starting to notice little hints of when the Doctor would just randomly run off so I wasn't caught off surprise by this and was actually a few steps behind him.

"Hey, wait" I heard Amy say behind us. I figured out that the Doctor was running back to the Tardis.

"So what do we do now? Chase them down" Amy asked? The Doctor was already unlocking the door to the Tardis.

"Yes but you are staying here" He said pointing at Amy and I. I glared at him.

"Fine Darcy you can come" he huffed out.  
"Wait I have to stay here in the safety of the London Blitz" Amy asked?

"That's about as safe as it gets with me" he said. I hugged Amy before we left. When I walked in the Doctor was already fiddling with the controls which I now knew all the names to.

"Darcy could you…."

"Hit the wobbly lever, while spinning the space manipulator counterclockwise two times ,clockwise 6. Sure so what is it exactly we are doing" I interrupted. He looked at me amazed at what I had just said then remembered that I could drive the Tardis now from him headbutting me.

"Getting onto that Dalek ship" he said looking at the screen and then unconsciously I pulled a big lever that looked like the gas pedal for a motorboat and the Tardis toke off.

"Wow I can't believe I just did that" I said. Then I went to see what the Doctor was looking at which was a spaceship that looked very much like the one we had once been on four years ago. The Doctor landed the Tardis we could hear it wheezing and saw from the inside that the Daleks knew we were here.

"Couldn't she land a bit quieter" I told him.

"She can't help it" he told me then we walked out.

"Ok so who is ready for some tea" the Doctor asked the Daleks.  
"It is the Doctor and his companion Ex-"

"Wait I wouldn't think about that I've got the Tardis self destruct button right here" the Doctor said pulling a jammy dodger out of his pocket.

"And we are not afraid to press it" I said going along with the plan. _Even though if we do press it our fingers are gonna get sticky from the jam_ I thought to myself.

"Plus if you take one step towards us my ship goes bang and yours goes Boom and we'll all blow up together" he said.  
"Lies the Doctor would not kill his Tardis or companion" the Dalek said.

"Oh yeah try me" he said. I looked at him saying with my eyes _Would you seriously kill the both of us to prove a point_ then he said_ No_. A Dalek started to roll towards us.

"Eh, eh one step closer and we'll all die" I said to it.

"So your ships pretty beat up and empty like you lot" the Doctor said looking around the ship.

"When we last met you were at the end of your rope" he said.

"One ship survived with a progenerator on it" it said.

" A progenerator" I asked?

"It is our past and future" it said.

"Wow that's deep even for you guys" the Doctor said.

"The Progenerator DNA is what will allow us to take over humankind" it said.

"But there's one thing I don't get if you have the progenerator why create Bracknell" the Doctor asked? The Daleks where silent.

"Oh wait I get it, oh ho yes I get it now, oh this is rich" he said proudly.

"What" I asked confused?

"The progenerator wouldn't recognize them, because it found them impure and it needed me there greatest enemy to provide a testimony for them" the Doctor said. One of the Daleks rolled over to a control board.  
"What are you doing" I asked grabbing a hold on the jammie dodger now to show that we would blow it up kind of.

" With draw now, or we will kill the humans and your companion" it said as one rolled over to me and pointed it's gun at my back.

"Who are you kidding this ship is wreck you can't destroy the city of London. And if you do even try to kill her you will have a fate much worse than death" the Doctor told him. I smiled at him he smiled back telling me it was going to be ok and I nodded.

"We have our ways watch as the humans destroy themselves" it said. We watched as the lights of London turned on.

"You turn those lights off right now and get away from Darcy or I sware I will hit the Tardis self destruct button" he said.

"Doctor if you leave us now in peace, we will go" a Dalek said.

"So that's your great plan running away" the Doctor said.  
"Extinction is now what we need. We will go back to our planet and start again" it said.  
"Now I won't let you go this time" he said. There was a beeping noise.  
"DNA extraction is complete" the Dalek said and the one that had its gun at my back pulled away in awe of what was going to happen next. I immediately ran to the Doctor and we hugged each other.


	8. Victory of the Daleks part 3

We let go of each other, and turned around.

"Observe a new Dalek paradime" one of the Dalek's said. And out popped these Daleks that where about over 6 feet tall one was white, blue, gold, yellow, and red .

"Behold a new breed of Daleks, the resurrections of the Master Race" it said. The Doctor grabbed my hand and I squeezed it pretty hard considering how scared I was.

"All hail the new Daleks" one of the tiny Daleks said.

"Yes you are inferior" the white one said.

"Yes" the tiny Daleks said excited.

"Then be prepared" the white one said. The blue Dalek turned its head.

"Yes" the tiny Daleks said even more excited.

"Cleanse the unclean annihilate them" the white one said. And then the blue one just shot at the tiny Daleks. The Doctor and I stood there amazed.

"You just killed them and they brought you back to life" I said disgusted at how the Daleks could kill each other after saving their race. Then I realized I should have kept my mouth shut because they weren't paying any attention to us before I started talking.

"You are Darcy Lightwood prepare to be exterminated" the White one said coming towards me at top speed. The Doctor pulled me behind him and held up the jammy dodger.

"You wish to die first Doctor then prepare to be exterminated" it said.

"Don't mess with me sweetheart" he said all tough which I have to admit made me giggle.

"We are the superior race, we are master strategist, we are supreme" it said.  
"Which would be good for you I guess considering you got a new paint job" he said.

"And you got taller what's the matter didn't like being the same height as a fifth grader" I said. I could tell the Dalek was about to speak but the Doctor cut it off by asking it questions.

"So what do we do now? Well here's my plan you turn off that machine or I'll blow all of us into oblivion" the Doctor said.

"And yourself, and your companion" it said.  
"We're willing to die as long as it gets rid of you lot" I said very bravely.

"Scanning, the self destruct button is not a threat" the blue one said. I was about to lie but the Doctor just plainly said

"Alright it's a jammy dodger but we were promised tea" then he toke a bite of the "Tardis self destruct button". The lights in the room started flashing.

"Unidentified projectile object coming towards us" the blue one said. The Doctor and I looked at a computer by us and saw a little blue dot coming towards us fast.

"What have the humans done" the white Dalek asked?

"I don't know" the Doctor answered.

"Explain, Explain, Explain" it said to us.

"We are not going to answer if you just keep yelling at us to explain. So why don't you just go unclog a toilet with your toilet plunger hand thing" I said to it.

"Danny Boy, to Doctor and Darcy, I repeat Danny Boy to Doctor and Darcy" a voice said over an intercom in the ship.

"It's them" I said grabbing the Doctor's arm and shaking it.

"Oh ho Winston you are a beauty" the Doctor yelled.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor and Darcy come in" the voice said.

"We hear you loud and clear" I yelled.

"If you see a great big saucer of a ship blow a hole in it" the Doctor said.  
"Exterminate the Doctor and his companion" the white one said. And the Daleks started shooting at us. The Doctor grabbed my hand and we ran into the Tardis. We heard the Daleks fighting with the incoming planes shooting at the ship.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor and Darcy. I'm the only one left is there anything the two of you can do" we heard a voice ask?

"The Doctor to Danny Boy I can disrupt the shields but only for a moment when I do make sure you get a good shot" he said into a walkie talkie. The Doctor started running around the shield panel.

"Alright sir" the voice said.

"Anything I can do" I asked?

"No, fine for now but get ready to make a quick getaway" he said pulling a lever down.

"Shields are down" we heard a Dalek say. Then the whole ship shook making me fall on the Doctor. Which luckily for him when I fell on him he just happened to press the button that let us take off. And we where now in flight. I relaxed a bit and suddenly realized I was on top of the Doctor and we both blushed. I rolled off and laid down right next to him and we looked at the Tardis ceiling together.

"Not bad for your first time flying the Tardis" he said looking at me proudly.

"Thanks" I said very modestly, smiling a huge smile.

"Of course I could have done it a bit better" he said.  
"Because no one drives the Tardis as perfect as you do" I said sarcastically.  
"Danny Boy to the Doctor and Darcy anything else for me to do" the voice asked? I got up and grabbed the little walkie talkie to communicate to him.

"Darcy to Danny Boy, and listen carefully blow that ship up" I said excitedly.  
"Will do Ma'am and what about you two" he said. I looked at the Doctor.

"Look at that he called me Ma'am" I said.

"Don't worry we'll be fine" I answered into the walkie talkie.

"Over and out then" the voice said. We looked up at this big monitor that was having some sort of static going on as if it got bad reception and then it cleared to show the White Dalek.

"Doctor, Darcy call of your troops now" it said.  
"What and just let you run away like that, no this is the end for you, the final end" he said.

"Call off the attack or we will destroy the earth" it said.

"You just played your last card though" he said.

"Bracknell is a bomb" it said.  
"You're bluffing, there isn't a sincere bone in your body" the Doctor said a bit nervously.

"Actually there aren't any bones in its body" I told him.

"He is in fact a bomb from the oblivion continuum. Call off your troops now or we will detonate the android" it said.

"No this is my only chance to destroy you completely" he said.

"And if you do. We will blow up the entire planet and the earth will die screaming all because of you" it said.  
"Back off, you oversized cappuccino machine" I shouted at the Dalek.

"So I let you all go and a whole new race of Daleks are created or I kill you all and have the earth destroyed" he said.

"It is your choice Doctor, countdown to detonation" it said and it started to countdown. The Doctor looked at me for help.  
"I don't know" I said. Then he grabbed my hand and picked up the walkie talkie.

"The Doctor to Danny boy, withdraw fire I repeat withdraw fire" he said.

"But sir" the voice said.

"You heard me withdraw" he said. Then he let go of my hand and we landed the Tardis. When it landed we were back in London. The Doctor and I ran out of it straight to the cabinet war room and the Doctor punched Dr. Bracknell with a loud metal noise.

"Doctor" I said quite shocked.

"Ahhhhh" he said shaking his hand.

"Sorry Dr. Bracknell but you're a bomb a very dangerous Dalek bomb that is about to go off at any second" he said.

"What on earth" Dr. Bracknell asked?

"It's nothing bad" I lied.

"Except that if you go off the whole earth will be transported into another dimension" the Doctor said.

"Oh that's a real comfort" I told him.

"I'm just telling the truth" he retorted back.

"Now hold still" he told Dr. Bracknell opening his shirt, then he toke out his sonic screwdriver making Dr. Bracknells chest split apart to reveal this little circle divided into 6 pieces. One of pieces was yellow.

"So what do we do" Amy asked?

"I don't know I've never seen one up this close before, but he is literally a walking talking bomb that goes boom. If all those pieces turn red we die" he said.  
"But there's a way to fix this, there's always a blue wire to cut or a red one" Amy said.

"You're not helping" the Doctor and I said in unison.

"But he has memories he told us of his life in Scotland" Winston said.

"Yes but they're stolen memories, wait I've got it tell me about your life" he asked Dr. Bracknell.

"I don't think this is really the time" Dr. Bracknell said.

"No tell me everything, this will help prove that you are human" the Doctor told him. So he started to tell everyone about his life and the feelings he felt when his parents died, it was actually quite emotional to watch. But still the little pieces of the circle turned red. Amy knelt down beside Dr. Bracknell.

"Hey Paisley ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't because they were with someone else. It hurts doesn't it but in a good kind of way because you know they're happy" Amy said looking at the Doctor and I although we had no clue what she was talking about.

"I really shouldn't talk about her" Dr. Bracknell said.

"Oh there's a her" Amy said. Slowly the pieces of the circle started going back to normal.

"What was her name" the Doctor asked him.

"Dorabella" he told us.

"Oh that's such a pretty name. What was she like" I asked? He described her to us and then the bomb just turned off.

"Welcome to the human race Dr. Bracknell, this is just wonderful, your brilliant, your brilliant, and you two are just amazing" The Doctor exclaimed pointing at Winston and Dr. Bracknell then kissing Amy on the forehead and me on the cheek. I touched my cheek shocked at what had just happened smiling hugely and giggling like an idiot. I had realized the Doctor had ran off and went in the same direction he had left. And from all the adrenaline coursing through my body I actually ran past the Doctor.

"So where are you off to" I asked backtracking then we started running at the same speed.

"To stop those Daleks once and for all" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Wait" I heard Amy screaming behind us. We stopped abrubtly.

"What" he asked in a hurry.

"I'm sorry but there gone" Dr. Bracknell said standing next to Amy.

"No, no, no" the Doctor said very frustrated.

"But that's ok Doctor you saved us all you stopped the bomb" Amy said.

"No but I had a choice and they knew I would choose the earth. How could I have been so stupid the Daleks have won" he said.

"But Doctor you saved the earth not too shabby now is it" I said as Amy walked us back into the cabinet war room.

"No not too shabby" He said.  
"Here you are my friend take a cigar" Winston said.

"No thanks I'm good" he refused.  
"I'll be back in a second" he whispered to me then he walked off.

"So what will you do next" I asked Winston?

"Well there is still a war going on Ms. Lightwood" he said.  
"Right" I said.

"Is she ok" Amy asked pointing at a woman crying over a soldiers cap.

"Oh her she just got word that a soldier out there just lost his life, quite sad to see but we all have to go through it" he said.  
"So where's the Doctor" Amy asked looking at me. I shrugged.

"I'm tying up loose ends by destroying all the alien technology" The Doctor said standing beside me. Winston tried to ask for the Tardis again and as always the Doctor refused. Then we said goodbye and headed back to the Tardis.

"So you have enemies then" Amy asked?

"Everyone's got enemies" I told her.

"Yeah but with you two, you have like arch enemies. And here I was thinking we would just go through time fixing problems but instead it's actually quite dangerous" she said.

"Is that a problem" the Doctor asked?

"I'm still here aren't I" she said. We all chuckled.

"Are you two still worried about the Daleks" she asked us?

"I'm always worried about the Daleks but there's a bigger problem on our hands, and that is that you don't remember them when you should" he said. Then he walked inside the Tardis.

"Darcy what's wrong with me" she asked a bit scared.

"I'm sorry but I don't know. I think we'll just have to wait and learn about it over time" I said walking in.

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT :D**


	9. A Time of Angels part 1

**Two things, One I would like to thank all the people who give me such wonderful review they really motivate me to write more so keep reviewing if you like the story and two sorry this is a bit short and that's it :D**

"Wrong, wrong, mostly wrong, wait that one's actually right. I love museums" the Doctor said enthusiastically while we looked at these artifacts in glass boxes.

"Great can we go to another planet now" Amy said.

"Yeah I have to agree, I mean I love looking at skulls in churches as much as the next person but this is kind of boring" I said.  
"You two have no appreciation at all for anything. We are at the largest museum in the universe" he said.

"Yeah but you have a time machine" Amy said.  
"Wrong, oh look mine, mine, also mine" the Doctor said looking at more artifacts.

"Oh I see it's how you keep score" she said.

"Yeah so he can laugh at those archeologist in the face" I said quoting the Doctor from the one time we were in this huge deadly library.

"So what you looking at now" I asked putting my face very close to the glass at the exhibit the Doctor was looking at and saw big rusty box with hieroglyphs on the top .

"This is a home box from one of the original streamliner planes" he said.

"What's a home box" Amy asked?  
"I'm gonna guess that there's a button somewhere that makes it turn into a house. Right?" I asked looking at the Doctor. He shook his head.

"It's if incase one of the planes crash the home box fly's back home with all the data saved on it" he said.  
"So" Amy asked rolling her eyes?

" The graffiti on this box is in old high Gallifreyan the lost language of the time lords, there were days where these words could burn stars, start new civilizations, topple gods" he said all wisely.

"So what's it say" I asked kind of getting a bit interested now.

"Hello sweety" he said.  
"Oh well hi to you to sugarcake, but seriously what does it say" I asked? He raised his eyebrows meaning that he was completely serious.

"Come on we need to take this with us" he said.

"What why" I asked? But my question never got answered because the next thing the Doctor did was quite suprising. He kicked the box holding the box inside it which broke and grabbed the home box. Loud chirping alarms went off and I could hear security chasing after us but they missed us as we closed the door of the Tardis.

"I'm getting the feeling that what he just did wasn't legal" Amy said catching her breath by leaning against the door.

"You are right Ms. Pond. Now let me see if I can get the last security footage this box took" the Doctor said hooking up the home box to the Tardis. A video popped up on one of the tv screens in the Tardis and we saw a very nicely dressed woman.

"It's over. Ms. Song you should give up now while you still can" a voice said. _Song _I thought to myself that name sounded so familiar.

"Yes but where would be the fun in that" she said looking at the camera.

"Wait till she runs, that way it won't look like an execution any last words" he said. Then she said random letters and numbers then winked at the camera. The Doctor started fiddling with the Tardis.

"What did she just say" Amy asked?

"Coordinates" the Doctor said and then he ran to the door and opened it. The chick in the dress came through the door and fell on top of the Doctor.

"Doctor" Amy said crossing her arms.  
"River" Doctor asked?

"River" I said finally realizing that this woman was River Song, the woman I had met in the library with the Doctor and last time I checked she was dead.

"Hello you two" River said smiling at us. I heard the sound of rockets and looked out the doorway along with River and the Doctor.  
"Follow that ship" she told him. The Doctor and I ran to the control panel and started to follow the ship.

"Go faster" River shouted at us. The trip was going along quite bumpily.

"We're trying" the Doctor said defending us.  
"Hit those blue buttons those are the stabilizers" she said.

"No there not they're just blue buttons" I said going off from what the Doctor put in my head.

"No your wrong" she said.

"I think I know how to drive my own Tardis" the Doctor shouted. River reached over us and hit the blue button and suddenly our ride got a whole lot more smoother.

"See I told you so" she said.

"Well now there just boring, there just blue boringers" he said.

"Doctor how come she can drive the Tardis" Amy whispered to him.  
"And I'm getting the feeling she didn't learn from being headbutted by someone either" I told him. Amy and I both looked at him for answers.  
"You call that flying the Tardis. Ha" he said going to sit down on the driver's seat he had. Amy and I looked at River amazed as she fiddled around with the control panel expertly.  
"Ok I've mapped the destination of the crashing ship and parked us right along side" River said.

"Parked us but we haven't landed" I said not hearing that familiar wheezing Tardis noise.  
"Oh yes we have I just landed her" River said proudly.  
"But it didn't make the noise" the Doctor said probably thinking the same thing I had.

"What noise" River asked?

"You know" and then the Doctor made a very bad impression of the Tardis landing.

"It's not supposed to make that noise you leave the breaks on" she said.

"Well I like that noise" I said.  
"Alright then come along Pond and Darcy lets see what's out there" the Doctor said.  
"Wait environment check" River said.

"Of course how could I forget" the Doctor said. I could tell he was getting annoyed by River. The Doctor stuck his head out the door told us the name of the planet, atmosphere, weather, day, and year.

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that" River said to Amy and I. _It actually was_ I thought to myself.

"How come you can drive the Tardis" Amy asked?

"Oh I learned from the very best" she said.

"Thanks" the Doctor admitted.  
"To bad you were busy that day" River said. The Doctor looked at me as if he was in mock hurt and I was trying to hold in laughter.  
"So lets go see why they landed here" she said grabbing her shoes.  
"They didn't land" the Doctor said.

"They didn't" she asked?

"You should have checked the home box" he said .I walked out the door because I was very curious and heard the door close behind me so I was alone with River. Well this was awkward.

(Flashback)

I was looking around the library while everyone else was investigating the room including the Doctor and Donna.  
"Hello Darcy" said the woman who was running this whole operation I think her name was River.

"Who are you, how do you know me and the Doctor" I asked her?

"Oh it's a long story" she said taking out a blue diary that looked like the Tardis. We were both silent watching as the Doctor walked around the room with his sonic screwdriver. I felt River's eyes staring at me. I looked at her.

"What" I snapped.

"You just look so young, you're almost like a baby compared to the last time I saw you" she said.

"What do you mean by that? And for your information I'm over fifteen ½" I told her.

"Right sorry, same old Darcy" she said smiling at me as if she were reminiscing over fond memories.

"Who are you" I asked her again. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Someone very important in your future" she told me.  
"Are we like friends or something" I asked? Seeing that there was a major age difference between us.

"Spoilers" she said.

"Huh" I asked?

"You're going to have to get used to hearing that" she said laughing.

(End of flashback)

"Are you alright Darcy you look like you've seen a ghost" River asked?

"Um it's just the last time I saw you, you were—"

"Eh eh no spoilers dear" River said putting a finger to my lips.  
"But-"

"I said no spoilers"

"But-"

"Open your mouth one more time to say something about my future and I swear I will ruin the ending of the next Harry Potter book for you" River said smiling at me.

"Book seven came out years ago" I told her.  
"Did you really think it was just going to end right there" she said.

"Ok sorry I'll keep my mouth shut" I said.  
"It's good seeing you again" she said hugging me. I was completely confused now I had only seen her once and that was when she died so I had no clue on how she had seen me before now.

"Well I guess I'll be off on my way" I said turning around to find that I didn't have my key with me to unlock the door and I started to see the Tardis dematerialize.

Amy's P.o.v

I watched as Darcy and River walked out. The Doctor closed the door behind them.

"Explain. How did she do that museum thing" I shouted at him.

"Long story so off we go" he said.  
"Aren't you forgetting something" I said obviously he forgot that Darcy was still out there.  
"Leaving she's going where she wants to and now we are going where we want to" he said.  
"But you just can't leave her. Haven't you two been through alot" I said.

"No we haven't" he said stubborningly I think he thought we were talking about River.

"So who is she" I asked?

"She's apart of my future" he said.  
"And you're just going to run away from her" I said.

"Why can't I, I can do whatever I want time is not the boss of me" he said.  
"Well I think we should really go out there because I'm pretty sure there is something we need to get out there" I said nodding my head towards the door.  
"No there isn't" he said.

"Hang on is that another planet" I asked?

"Yeah why" He said.

"You promised me another planet can't we just go out there for five minutes" I asked trying to go let Darcy back in because I knew if I ran for the door he would stop me because he didn't want to see River.  
"Fine five minutes but I am not letting that woman get me into anything" he said. When I opened the door Darcy fell right through it apparently she had been banging on it.

Darcy's P.o.v

I got up from off the floor my hand was throbbing from pounding on the Tardis door really hard for someone to open it up.

"Darcy where you out there the whole time" the Doctor asked helping me up.

"No I just happened to be floating in the time vortex when you two took off, of course I was out there you big time lord idiot, and you almost left me" I said punching him in the arm.  
"Ow" he said grabbing his arm.  
"Well at least I remembered" Amy said.  
"You didn't say anything" he said.  
"Yes I did you just weren't paying attention" she said.

"If you three are done fighting like old ladies, come out and see this" River said popping her head in the Tardis. We followed her out. And I saw this huge spaceship that had crashed.

"What caused the ship to crash it wasn't me" River said as if someone had just accused her.

"No according to the home box the ship was in phase shift" the Doctor told her.  
"A phase shift would have to be sabotage. I told them" River sang as she put on lipstick.

"Told them what" I asked?

"That ship was going to crash and did they listen to me, no. Well at least the building was empty, that over there is a massive temple" she said nodding her heads towards this big mountain.

"Eh hem, aren't you going to introduce us" Amy asked?

"Right um, Amy Pond, Professor River Song" he said.  
"Ahhh I'm gonna be Professor oh how cool is that" she said looking at me expecting me to say something like I was her best friend. I just nodded my head going along with it.

"But Doctor how'd she do that thing in the museum" Amy asked?

"There's always two things that end up in a museum. One a stream liner home box, two him. It's how he keeps score" River told Amy.

"Right and let me tell you that I am not your taxi service you can't just go around sending me messages I won't always be there to catch you falling out of a spaceship" the Doctor said.  
"Ha sure" she said. I saw the Doctor roll his eyes. Wow I had to admit I had never seen him get this annoyed by someone well except me but that was about it.  
"There is one thing though that survived the crash on the ship and it never dies" River said. The Doctor suddenly turned around and looked at her.  
"Look now he's interested" River told Amy and I.

**SO WHAT'D YOU THINK TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!**


	10. A Time of Angels part 2

"Hello out there can you guys here me, yeah I saw the crash myself and I'm not that far from it" River spoke into a little communicator.  
"Doctor can you sonic me so I can get a better signal" she asked? The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the communicator a small beeping noise came from it, then River curtsied.

"Oh Doctor look at you, you soniced her" Amy said in that mischievous tone of hers.

"Come over here so they can pick us up" River shouted at us pulling out her diary and started looking through the pages.

"Let's see Doctor having we done the sleeping meadows yet? No we haven't. Darcy have we put the original Mona Lisa back in the Louvre" she asked me. I stared at her confused.

"What's with the book" Amy asked?

"Don't look it, it contains the future … my future" the Doctor mumbled.

"Yours, mine, and Darcy's" River reminded him.

"Wait so I'm that book to" I asked?

"Well of course you are sweety" she said nudging me.

"I'd tell you what happened last time I saw you but you know"

"Spoilers" I finished for her. I looked at the Doctor trying to silently ask him "why I was in the book". He just looked at me with this face that said "I have no clue".

"Time travels a funny thing and we keep meeting on the wrong timeline" he told us. These four little tornadoes appeared not that far by us and in them were four men dressed like marines.  
"Doctor River Song you promised me an army" one of them said.  
"No I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor" she introduced. The Doctor saluted him.

"Oh pleasure to meet you I'm Father Octavian, sir. Doctor River Song has promised us that you will help us on a covert mission" Father Octavian said. The Doctor was staring at the crashed ship.  
"Has Doctor Song explained to you what this mission is about yet" he asked him? The Doctor shook his head.

"Doctor what do you know of the weeping angels" she asked him?

"A whole lot" he said.  
"Well that's great now follow us, the troops are inside" Father Octavian told us. And we followed him into the tomb.  
"The angel as far as we know is still in the ship and we are trying to get as close as we can to it but it's not working out so well. According to this behind that cliff face is a bunch of catacombs and if we blow them up it will lead us straight to the ship" he said as we walked into what looked like this huge cavern.

"Oh great catacombs, dark catacombs" the Doctor said sarcastically.  
"It's actually called the maze of the dead" Father Octavian told us.

"Oh sounds cheerful" I said.

"Father Octavian we need your help over here" one of the soldiers asked?

"Right if there's anything you need just call for me sir" he said. The he walked away.  
"Your letting him call you sir. You never let people do that" Amy said. The Doctor was silent as he inspected a computer with his sonic screwdriver.

"So whatever a weeping angel is, it's really bad right" Amy asked the both of us.

"What part of let's stay because it's safe in the Tardis did you not understand" the Doctor asked?

"Oh wait where you talking to both of us? Sorry I didn't hear you say stay because I was busy being locked out of it" I told him.  
"Yeah Mr. Grumpy face besides where's the fun in just staying behind" Amy said. The Doctor rolled his eyes at us.

"So weeping angel what is it" Amy asked?  
"A weeping angel is one of the most terrifying and deadliest creatures in the universe. And one of them is stuck on that ship and it cannot be defeated with a sonic screwdriver or any other weapon of that matter not to mention it's pitch black dark up there so if I did survive going up there by myself it would probably be one of the craziest things I have ever done. Any questions " the Doctor asked her.

"Is River your wife" amy asked? _I most certainly hope not_ I thought to myself.

"She said she was a big part of your future. And the way she talks to you its all like heal boy. Is she going to be Mrs. Doctor one day" Amy said.

"Yes…" the Doctor said. I silently gasped and Amy looked at me in shock.

"I am definitely Mr. Grumpyface today" the Doctor finished. Amy and I relaxed. While he walked off.

"Doctor, Father Octavian" River shouted from out a door in this little trailer.  
"Why do they call him father" I asked the Doctor as we walked towards River.

"He's a military cleric, 51st century the church has ended" he said. We walked in to the trailer and saw a little tv screen. The screen showed the back of a stone angel crying.

"What do you think I got it from the Byzantium corridor while I was on the ship. Sorry about the quality I only got 4 seconds of it and I'm putting it on repeat" River said as we watched the film.

"Oh yeah that is definitely a weeping angel" the Doctor said.

"I'm guessing you've encountered these before" Father Octavian asked?

"Once long ago but that was when their numbers were dwindling" the Doctor told him.  
"Martha told my dad and I about them I couldn't walk past a single statue for weeks" I said getting goose bumps just thinking about it.  
"But it's just a statue it can't be that scary. Can it" Amy asked?  
"While you're looking at it, it is a statue" River told her.

"How'd it get on there" the Doctor asked her?  
"It's been dormant in that same spot for ages" she said.  
"There's a difference between being dormant and being patient" he said.  
"What's it mean it's a statue when you see it" Amy asked?

"They can only move when unseen" I told her.

"So legend has it" River interjected. The Doctor and I both rolled our eyes.

"It's not legend it's a quantum lock the Angels only cease to exist by living in stone, the ultimate defense mechanism" he said.  
"What being stone" Amy asked?  
"It's only stone until your back is turned" he said. It suddenly got eerily quiet and I just couldn't resist I grabbed Amy's arm really fast and she let out a little scream. I started to laugh and saw the Doctor smile at me.  
"That wasn't funny" Amy looked at me angry. The Doctor, Father Octavian, and River walked out of the trailer while Amy and I stared at the Angel on the screen.

"I don't see what's so creepy about it though it's not moving" she said.  
"That's because it's a film clip" I guessed. We went to look out the door and check to see what was going on.  
"Sweety I'm going to need you over here" River told the Doctor and they both went off somewhere.  
"Anybody need help from us" Amy asked? Nobody answered.

"I'll go follow them I guess to make sure they don't blab anything about each other's future" I huffed out.

"Alright I'll just stay here" Amy said.

"You sure" I asked? She shrugged and walked back in the trailer closing the door behind her. I walked off in the direction to where River and the Doctor where.

"Here I found this it's a diary written by a mad man who discovered the Angels but it's barely readable" I heard River say as I found them in a tent.  
"Hmm let's see kind of good in the middle" the Doctor said flipping through the book.

"Doctor Song did you have more than one clip of the angel" I heard Amy ask?  
"No just the four seconds" she answered.

"This book is wrong" the Doctor stated.  
"Oh and your right" I asked him?  
"I'm always right" he said. I gave him a look that said "Really"

"Well most of the time" he said.  
"It's very strange seeing the two of you at this age. Have you just regenerated" River asked the Doctor looking through her diary again.

"A couple days ago" he said.

"Oh so you two don't know who I am yet" she said.

"Yes, so quit bragging that you know everything" I told her.

"You really want to know don't you" she asked? I nodded giving her a look as if it couldn't be any more obvious.  
"Oh Darcy I always loved your curiosity and I just love having you wait to figure things out" she laughed.

"Wait hang on why aren't there any pictures in here. If it's warning us about the angels why not put any pictures of them in here" the Doctor asked looking through the book about the Angels.  
"Maybe he was a terrible artist" I guessed.

"There was actually one thing about images in there" River said.  
"Yes ok let's see" the Doctor said flipping through the pages.

"The image of an angel becomes an angel" he said. Both him and River looked confused however I completely understood what it said.

"Oh my god Amy" I said running to the little trailer. I tried to open but it wouldn't budge.  
"DOCTOR,DARCY" I heard Amy scream.  
"Where coming to get you" I shouted.

"Wait I don't get it still" River asked trying to help me open the door.

"the image of an angel becomes an angel itself that's why there aren't any picture in the book because if there were an angel would pop out of it. And now Amy is trapped in there with a video of an angel" I told her.

"Hang on Amy don't blink. Darcy keep talking to her" Doctor said trying to unlock the door with his sonic screwdriver.

"Amy what's going on" I asked her?

"It's coming at me from the television. Darcy what's happening" she asked?

"Just keep calm and don't blink the Doctors trying to get you out of there" I told her.  
"Tell him to work faster" Amy said really scared.

"WORK FASTER" I yelled at him.  
"What do you think I'm doing ballet" he said.

"Have you tried turning off the power on the screen" he asked her.

"Yes" she shouted.

"Ok just keep looking at it don't blink" I told her.  
"I am have you ever tried not blinking" she asked angrily.

"What's going to happen" she asked? The Doctor ran for the book.  
"Amy don't look at the eyes" he told her looking at the book.  
"Why" she asked?

"You looked at them didn't you" I told her.

"Maybe" she said a bit scared.  
"Why can't she look" River asked?  
"The eyes aren't the window to the soul, there the doors" the Doctor said.

"Darcy what did you say about images" Amy asked?

"The image of an angel becomes an angel" I told her. The door opened and when we ran in the t.v. was off.

"I paused it there was a sort of blurp and it was gone" Amy said. I hugged her.

"You were amazing" I told her.  
"Yeah I did pretty good didn't I" Amy said proudly.  
"So was that a real angel" River asked the Doctor.  
"No it was a projection trying to reach out to us the Angel is no longer dormant" he said. We heard a loud explosion.

"Doctor we are through" Father Octavian shouted.  
"Ok now it starts" the Doctor said.

"Are you two coming" River asked walking out.

"Yeah we'll just be there in a minute" Amy answered rubbing her eye.  
"Are you ok" I asked her about to follow River out.

"Yeah there's just something in my eye" she said.

"Ok see you out there" I told her walking out the door. I walked towards this big hole in the ground with a ladder hanging down.  
"I'll make sure there's someone down there to catch you just in case you fall" River said.  
"How did you know I was thinking about falling" I asked?  
"Knowing you? Trust me I know the type of klutz you are" River said starting to climb down. She must really know me because I was afraid of slipping on the ladder and falling all the way down. I started to climb down and with just my luck I actually made it down safely. Somebody handed me a flashlight.  
"Where are we" Amy asked reaching the bottom of the ladder.

"The maze of the dead" River said.

"Which if you're a creature of stone is a good hiding place" the Doctor said kicking what looked like a soccer ball into the air. The ball stopped in the air and lit up the whole place. I saw stone statues everywhere which for some reason freaked me out a bit. I scooted towards the Doctor a bit just in case something was going to attack.

"It's like finding a needle in a haystack" River said.

"Or in other words a needle in a haystack that looks like hay but is like a needle that just looks like a needle in a haystack" the Doctor said really fast.

"Yeah that works as a good way of describing it to" I said.

"Search every statue in the chamber we all know what were looking for" Father Octavian said. Amy and I followed the Doctor as we looked around at the statues.

"So this is um fun" I told the Doctor.  
"Oh yeah if you like searching around in a cavern with dead people buried in the walls this totally the place to have so called fun" he said. I laughed at him.

"You mean there's actual dead people in here" I asked him?  
"Why else would it be called maze of the dead" he said.  
"Okay that's kind of creepy" I told him.  
"Why would it be there all dead what harm can they do" he said.

"You my dear friend have never seen a zombie movie" I said.

"So what are they like in the future are they together or are you and him together" I heard Amy ask? I turned around and saw her talking to River.  
"Well the Doctor is the Doctor and Darcy is still Darcy and I can't tell you that last part" she said.

"Oh that's helpful mind if I write that down" Amy said sarcastically.

"You two can stop eavesdropping" River said.

"Sorry I wasn't listening" I lied. I felt Amy and River look at each other and roll their eyes.

"Come on now hold still. I need to put this in you to so you can survive the conditions down here" River said coming towards me with a needle.  
"Wooooo there um sorry no" I told her hiding behind the Doctor.  
"Oh come on I have seen you face worser things than this" he said.

"Yes but needles are scary they're sharp,they hurt like heck, and I don't know what else they do but they are terrifying" I told him.  
"You're being overdramatic" he said.  
"Oh your one to talk" I told him.

"Doctor just hold her down while I put this in her arm" River said exasperated. I felt the Doctor grab me and held onto me so I couldn't move and I did try and get out of his grasp but man was he strong. I felt River give me the shot thing and I was right it did hurt then the Doctor let me go.

"See was that so bad" River said.  
"Yes" I told her rubbing my arm where she gave me the shot and stuck my tongue out at her. We heard gunshot noise go off to our left.

**Sorry going to have to end here review if you like it :D**


	11. A Time of Angels part 3

We followed the noise where the gun shots came from and saw that a soldier had shot at a random statue.

"Sorry I thought it was an angel" the soldier said looking guilty.  
"We know what an angel looks like does that look like one" Father Octavian scolded him.  
"No sir" he said.

"According to the Doctor we are facing something very powerful and dangerous beyond comprehension. And it would be nice to stay calm and not use all your ammunition" Father Octavian told him.

"What's your name" the Doctor asked the soldier?

"Bob, sir" he said.  
"Oh Bob, I love that name" the Doctor said.

"We all have holy names Bob is one of them" Father Octavian said. I was trying to stifle my laughter because let's face it Bob is such a funny name. I felt River elbow me in the ribs making me cough instead of laugh.

"Be nice" she whispered.

"Hmm sacred Bob more like scared Bob now isn't it" the Doctor told him.  
"Yes sir" Bob said a bit sad.  
"Well that's good being scared keeps you fast anyone who isn't scared is a moron" the Doctor said staring at Father Octavian.

"Carry on" he told them. And we followed the Doctor back into the maze.

"Isn't there a chance this whole place is going to fall on us at any moment? I mean there's a whole ship on top of it" Amy said.

"These people where great builders" River stated.  
"Met the architect once and let's just say two heads are better than one" he said.  
"You helped him build this" I asked?

"No he literally had two heads" he said and we started these climbing stairs.  
"Are we there yet this is a hell of a climb" Amy asked once we were on what seemed like the fourth floor.

"Oh trust me I've been through worse. Doctor took me to the Seattle Space needle once and he took us while the elevator was broken so he decided what fun it would be to take the stairs" I said glaring at him.

"Did you expect me to fix the elevators" he said.  
"Duh couldn't the sonic screwdriver have fixed it" I told him.

"Yes but we wouldn't have any of the memories now would we" he said.  
"Oh yes three days of sore feet and not being able to walk anywhere how fun that was" I said sarcastically.

"We should visit these people some time" the Doctor said.  
"I thought they were all dead" Amy asked?  
"Yes and so is Virginia Wolf and I'm on her bowling team. She's a nice lady very relaxed of course that's the advantage of having two heads" he said. I saw River look around the room nervously.

"Doctor there's something wrong I don't know what it is" River said.  
"Yeah something wrong but don't know what it is, it's probably that these people outlawed self marriage which is slightly weird but that's the church for you. No offense Father Octavian" he said.  
"A lot taken" Father Octavian said. We started to walk through this little hallway.

"Ooohh" the Doctor moaned out pointing flashlight at a statue.

"What" Amy and I asked?

"Oh no" River said making Amy and I freak out a bit more. I finally went over to see what they were looking at but just saw a normal statue. River and the Doctor looked at each other having one of those eye contact conversations that usually him and I had. I started to glare a bit at River that was the Doctor and I's special thing no one else had those types of conversations with him.

"How could we not notice" she asked him?

"It's a perception filter. Nobody move, bishop I'm so sorry I've put us all in terrible danger" the Doctor said.

"Why" I asked nervously.

"The aplans have two heads" River said.  
"So" Father Octavian asked?

"The statues only have one. Ok everyone over there don't ask questions" the Doctor ordered. We all listened to him and walked to the side of the room.  
"Ok everybody for just a second I want all of you to switch off your torches" he said.  
"Doctor what's wrong" I asked?  
"You'll see in a minute on 3, 1….2….3" he said. Everyone turned out their flashlights and we were in pitch black darkness for a couple seconds I felt something touch me on the shoulder and thought it must have been Amy or someone. Then we turned them back on.

"Oh my god they moved" I said noticing how the statues where now closer to us. I turned around and saw that one of the statues had a hand on my shoulder and backed up into the Doctor.  
"Every single statue in this maze is a weeping angel and there coming after us" the Doctor said.

"But there was only one angel on the ship I swear" River said.

"Could they have already been here" Amy asked?  
"The Aplans how did they die out" the Doctor asked Father Octavian?  
"Nobody knows" he said.  
"Accept for us now" the Doctor said.  
"But they are going really slow and they're supposed to be really fast" I said.  
"They've been down here for centuries probably dying, starving, and losing their power. Wait power" he shouted.  
"Huh" I asked?

"Don't you see the radiation from the ship is causing the angels to come alive the crashing of that streamliner was a rescue mission and we are right in the middle of a huge Angel army coming back to life" he said.

"We need to get out of here now" River said.

"Right Bob, Angelo, Christian come in the statues are Angels I repeat the statues are Angels" Father Octavian said into a communicator.

"I know sir, Angelo and Christian are dead" Bob said on the other line.

"Bob this is the Doctor where are you" the Doctor asked him?

"On I'm my way up sir I'm following your signal" he said.  
"Oh that's great see I told you scared makes you fast so Angelo and Christian what happened to them" the Doctor asked him.  
"The angel snapped their neck sir" Bob said.  
"But that's strange the Angels don't normally kill you that way, they usually just send you somewhere else in time. How did you escape" he asked him?  
"I didn't, it killed me to sir it snapped my neck wasn't as painless as I thought it would be but it was quick" Bob said on the other line.  
"How can I still be talking to you" the Doctor asked?

"I'm not this is angel talking" Bob said.  
"So when you say you're on your way up" the Doctor said.  
"It's the Angel coming up sir" Bob said a bit excited.  
"Right so we have no way out" the Doctor said looking defeated.

"The only chance we have is getting out through the reckage" Father Octavian said.  
"Go then" the Doctor told us.  
"Doctor wait" Amy said.

"Go Amy" he said.  
"Your coming with us right" I asked him?  
"Yes I'll be fine now go" he said pushing me forward and I followed Amy and bumped into her. I saw her hand was on a tree.  
"Amy come on lets go" I said pulling her but she wouldn't move.  
"I can't" she said.  
"Don't wait for me lets go" the Doctor said running past us.  
"I can't" Amy repeated.  
"Why" I asked her?  
"Look at it, it's stone" she said. The Doctor and I looked at her hand and saw that it was normal.

"You looked into the eyes of an angel didn't you" I asked her?  
"I couldn't help it" she said.  
"It's ok Amy the angel is just playing with your mind, your hand is not made of stone you can move it" the Doctor said.  
"No I can't" she said the light started to flicker on our flashlights and I saw statues getting closer to us.

"The angels are going to turn the lights out any second from now and kill all three of us. So concentrate and try to move your hand" the Doctor said.

"But you two can't die, you've got all that stuff with River and your futures" she said looking between me and the Doctor.  
"Time can be rewritten" he said.  
"So move your hand" I told her. The lights went out and came back on again the statues where closer.  
"Don't blink" the Doctor told her.  
"Run" Amy told us.  
"We are not going to leave you" I said to her.  
"Do I look that clingy" she said.

"Well you are literally clinging to this tree so yes, now try and move your hand" I said.

"All those people will die up there without you" Amy said.  
"Amy Pond you are a magnificent person and I am sorry for this" the Doctor said and I actually thought we were going to leave without her.

"It's ok I understand you gotta go" she said looking like she was about to cry.  
"Oh we're not gonna leave you I'm sorry for this" he said biting her hand.  
"Ow you bit me" Amy shrieked letting go of the tree.

"See you can move it" he said.  
"You bit her. You seriously bit her" I said shocked.

"There's teeth marks and everything" she said looking at her hand.

"Yes now run" he said. And we followed him to where River and everyone else was. I looked up and saw we were right under the ship that crashed on top of the tomb.

"The Angels are draining the power which means they're coming" the Doctor told them.  
"Which means when the lights go out we are all dead" I said. God I hated that now I was starting to be the bearer of bad news.  
"Any suggestions" River asked?

"The Angels are coming in on both sides, there's no way in or out" Father Octavian said.  
"No pressure but this is when you come up with a great idea" River said.  
"There's always a way out" the Doctor said.

"Can I speak to the Doctor please" we heard Angel Bob say on the communicator.  
"What's up Angels" the Doctor said taking the communicator.  
"No offense but you'll probably not last much longer. But there is something I must tell you. I died of fear. You let me down by saying fear kept me alive" Bob said.

"What are they doing" Amy asked me?

"They are trying to make him angry" I said.  
"The Angels wanted you to know that" Bob said.

"Well there is something to tell you that's the second thing mistake they've made. I'm sorry your dead Bob but I swear but whatever is left of you will make them worser" the Doctor said.  
"But your trapped sorry there's nowhere else for you to run" Bob said.  
"Well yeah let me about this trap it has one big huge mistake in it. Trust me" he asked Amy?

"Yeah" Amy smiled at him. Doctor looked at River.

"Always" she said.  
"You lot all trust me" he asked the group. They nodded their head.  
"You're not going to ask me" I said feeling left out.

"That's because I know you'll always trust me" he said smiling at me. And I nodded at him.

"Give me your gun" he told Father Octavian and he gave him his gun and the Doctor pointed it up at the ship.  
"I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and when I do just jump" the Doctor said.

"What signal" Father asked?

"Oh trust me you'll know" he said.  
"Sorry you mentioned something about a mistake sir" Bob asked?  
"Oh yes the big mistake well let me tell you if you having any plans to keep your species alive, any hopes of seeing tomorrow and decide to set a trap there is something you must never put in it" he said.  
"And what's that sir" Bob asked?

"Me" the Doctor said and he fired the gun.

**I hope you liked it, this is one of my favorite episodes of the season. Do you think Darcy mesh's well with the characters? That's it also tell me if you liked it :D**


	12. Blood and Stone

**I just wanted to say thank you to all the reviewers who have given me awesome reviews :D. Now for some sad news Elizabeth Sladen (Sarah Jane Smith) died today and I'm sad becuz I have to say she looked like she would have been a real sweetheart if you met her in real life .Ok so I'm an idiot and realized I just uploaded a chapter from my other story on this one sorry to everybody this is the correct chapter.  
**

I closed my eyes when he shot the gun and jumped the next thing I knew was that the ground was now the ceiling and the ceiling was now the ground.  
"Is it just me or are we doing some type Inception elevator acrobatics" I asked?

"It's just you. Now are you alright" River asked walking over to me, I nodded.

"Where are we" Amy asked?  
"Exactly where we were look up" the Doctor said. Amy and I looked up.  
"No we aren't" she said unbelievingly.  
"Darcy move your feet" the Doctor said using his sonic screwdriver to open a port hole under my feet.

"But how" I asked?

"The ship crashed with power still on so what else is still on" he asked?  
"I don't know it's making my brain hurt" I said rubbing my forehead while looking at the ground/ceiling.  
"Now your being overdramatic again. The antigravity is still on I shot through it we fell and now here we are" he said jumping.  
"Ok that kind of makes sense" I said looking at Amy making faces showing that we still did not get it.

"Doctor the statues they look more like Angels now" Father Octavian said nervously.

"That because of the radiation from the ship within an hour they will be an army" he said. And the port hole opened. The lights started to go out.  
"They are taking out the lights quick everyone look at the Angels" he said. The Doctor was the first to go through the hole.  
"Come on now move,move" he said. I climbed through next and instead of falling I landed right next to the Doctor.

"That was weird" I said looking at him. The lights started to go out in the ship and one of the doors closed.  
"Ok no one panic" the Doctor told everybody. We could hear the angels starting to come through.  
"Can we panic yet" I asked?

"Maybe now what's through that door" he asked River?

"A secondary flight deck" she said.  
"Oh great so we are basically stuck in a chimney" Amy said.

"What if the gravity fails" I asked?

"Well I thought about it" he said.  
"And" I asked?  
"We all plunge to our deaths see I thought about it" he said going back to inspecting the door.  
"So can you open it" River asked?  
"I can but it will take a while" he said.  
"How long" she asked?  
"About two minutes" he said. The lights kept going on and off and the next thing I knew the Angels where in the ship. The lights turned back on.

"Ok so I made sure they can't redrain the power and now I have a way of getting out but it's not good" he said.

"Why" Amy asked?  
"Well I have to recircuit this little thing but to do that I have to turn off everything including the power, but it will only be for a second or longer" he said.

"Doctor we'll be in total darkness and we lost the torches" Amy said.  
"Doctor Song I have lost some good clerics today. Do you trust him" Father Octavian asked River?

"I absolutely trust him" she said.

"He's not some kind of mad man then" he said.  
"I absolutely trust him" River said avoiding the question.

"Ok Doctor we've got your back" he said. Amy and I where helping him unlock the door.

"Ok you two when the lights go out spin this clockwise four times" the Doctor said.  
"Ten" Amy said.  
"No four" I told her.

"That's what I said" she said looking aggravated. Then the lights went out and we heard continuous gun fire. The door opened and we slid into the next corridor. The Doctor opened another door and we where in this control room. The Angels still were able to get through the door after we locked it. There were 3 doors in the whole room and all of them were being unlocked by Angels.  
"Were surrounded" River said.

"Doctor how long have we got left" Father Octavian asked?  
"Five" he said.  
"Nine" Amy exclaimed.  
"Five" he said again.  
"That's what I said" she said.  
"Nope you said nine" I told her.  
"We need another way out" River told him.  
"I don't think there is one" I said.

"Sure there is, there is always a way out now these ships traveled for years on end and what is the one thing they needed" he asked River?  
"Of course" she said.  
"What" I asked?

"Hmm let's see this whole wall should slide up" he said and with one little push the wall opened to reveal a forest.  
"Oh I see they needed oxygen" I said.  
"Oh you're so clever" he said ruffling my hair.

"If we are lucky this is our escape route" River said.

"8" I heard Amy say behind me. The Doctor and I looked at her.  
"What did you say" River asked?  
"Nothing" she said.

"Is there another exit scan the architecture" the Doctor told Father Octavian.  
"Right on it sir. Nobody move till I'm done scanning the area" he said.  
"But that's a whole forest how did they fit it in here" Amy asked?  
"Well these aren't just trees they are tree borgs. It even rains it's like a ship in a bottle but instead it's a forest in a spaceship have I impressed you two yet" he asked?

"7" Amy giggled.  
"Why are you saying numbers" I asked her?

"I'm not" she said.  
"Yes you are" River said.  
"Doctor excuse me" we heard Angel Bob say on one of the communicators.

"Ah Angel Bob how's life. Oh wait sorry bad subject" The Doctor said sitting in a comfy chair.  
"The Angels were wondering sir have you gotten yourselves ready" Bob asked?

"Ready for what we have all the time in the world we even have comfy chairs" he said.  
"While you just sit there we are conserving our energy and soon we will have enough power to consume this whole planet" Bob said.  
"Did I mention we have comfy chairs" the Doctor said.  
"We don't have any need for comfy chairs" Bob said.  
"I made him say comfy chairs" the Doctor said to me.

"6" Amy giggled.  
"Ok let's get down to the point Bobby, and yes I did just call you Bobby, what have you done to Amy" I said grabbing the communicator from the Doctor.  
"She has something in her eye Ms." Bob said.  
"And what's that' I asked?  
"Us" he said. Amy rubbed her eyes.  
"What are they talking about I'm five. Fine, I'm fine" Amy said.

"You're counting" River said.  
"And not just that, you're counting down" I said.  
"You've been doing it for a couple minutes" the Doctor told her.  
"Why" she asked?  
"I don't know" he said.  
"But what am I counting down to" she asked?  
"I don't know" he said.  
"We will take her Doctor she will become one of us" Bob said. The Doctor grabbed the communicator.

"Get a life Bob oh wait sorry-"

"He meant to say that with offense" I said grabbing the Doctors hand and speaking into the communicator. I was mad at what the Angels where doing to Amy.  
"Beside there is way too much power to consume on this ship" the Doctor said.  
"We are more powerful than you think" Bob said. Some screeching noise went off making me cover my ears.  
"Dear God what was that" River said.  
"The Angels are laughing Doctor Song" Bob said.  
"Laughing" the Doctor questioned.  
"You haven't noticed yet the Doctor and his Tardis haven't noticed yet" Bob taunted. There was a bright light coming from the ceiling I looked up and saw the crack. The same crack that had been on Amy's wall.  
"Come on we need to get out of here" Father Octavian told us all.  
"Agreed" the Doctor said.  
"We are not leaving you" River said.  
"You have to" he said.  
"But-"

"No buts Darcy this time you seriously need to listen to me" he said placing his hands on my shoulders. Where we had an intense staring competition but I knew he wanted me to go. He looked away and started to inspect the crack.  
"Come on" River said pulling me and Amy. I took one last quick look at the Doctor before I ran with her. We walked through the forest in silence and suddenly Amy started to slow down a bit. I looked at her and saw that she looked tired.  
"Amy are you ok" I asked?  
"What's wrong" River asked?

"Four" she said. She started to lean forward and I caught her. I helped her sit down on a rock. River started to some do doctor stuff on her and I held her hand. Father Octavian was being a jerk and wanted us to keep going but River just told him to back off. I was actually starting to like her.

"Bishop the Angels are not that far behind us" the Doctor said from behind me.  
"How'd you escape" River asked?  
"I told them the crack was the end of the universe" he said getting down next to me looking at Amy.  
"And what was it" Amy mumbled.  
"The end of the universe. Now let's see what's up with you" he said picking up this little heart monitor River had.

"What's wrong with me" Amy asked?

"Nothing" River comforted her.  
"Everything you're dying" the Doctor said. I resisted every urge I had to slap him right there.

"Doctor" River said to him angrily.  
"Oh sure if we lie to her it will make her all better. Now Amy 'there's something in her eye what does that mean' he asked?

"I'm scared" Amy said.  
"Of course your scared your dying. Now let's see she looked at an Angel to long" he said pondering over some thoughts. As if things couldn't get any worse the soldiers where announcing that Angels where surrounding us.  
"It's ok to be scared" I whispered to her and saw that she was crying a bit. I wanted to hug her but that would have been awkward considering that she was lying down.

"There's an Angel in her mind" the Doctor said finally figuring it out. I felt Amy squeeze my hand in terror.

"3, Doctor I'm gonna die I can feel it coming" she said.  
"Please just shut up now. Bob what are you making her count down for" the Doctor spoke into the communicator.

"To make her afraid sir" it said.  
"Why" he asked?  
"For fun sir" Bob said. I grabbed the communicator out of the Doctor's hand and threw it against a tree hard so it would break.  
"Sorry I couldn't stand his voice anymore" I told the Doctor.  
"I was about to do that" he said looking upset.

"Doctor what's going on explain" Amy said.  
"Right well your mind is like tiny screen now and the image of an angel becomes an angel so the angel is slowly climbing out of your mind" he said.  
"But how do I stop it" she asked?  
"Well the only way to do it would be by closing your eyes" he said.  
"I don't want to" Amy whined.  
"That's the Angel talking not you, now do it" he demanded. Amy took one nervous breath and shut her eyes.

"She's normalizing. You did it" River said looking at the heart monitor. I hugged the Doctor around the neck and felt him hug back.  
"You are brilliant" I told him.  
"She's too weak, it's dangerous to move her" River said.  
"So can I open my eyes now" Amy asked?  
"Amy listen to me if you open your eye's even for a second that Angel will come out and you will die you cannot open your eyes" he told her.  
"Doctor from what you have exposed us to we have to move on" Father Octavian said.  
"Right Father now listen to me you and your clerics stay here and watch Amy, while River, Darcy and I go look for the primary flight deck which is a quarter mile that way and from there we are going to stop the Angels and cure Amy" the Doctor said.

"How" River asked?

"I'll do a thing" he said.  
"What thing" she asked?  
"I don't know but it will be a thing so respect the thing" he said.  
"Doctor before you move out I would like to come with you these clerics here can watch your friend they are very trustworthy" Father Octavian said.

"I don't need you" The Doctor said.  
"I don't care wherever Doctor Song goes I go" he said.  
"Are you two engaged or something" the Doctor asked?

"Yes in a manner of speaking" he said. The Hallelujah chorus started to play in my head with the happiness I was feeling.  
"Stay here" he commanded the soldiers.  
"Can't I come with you and Darcy" Amy asked?  
"You'd slow us down Ms. Pond" Father Octavian said.  
"Well you'd really speed me up" Amy said.  
"Don't worry you'll be safe here" the Doctor said.  
"yeah I'll stay with you" I told her. The Doctor looked at me.  
"No" he said.  
"What" I asked?  
"You'd be safer with me" he said.  
"Oh and your just fine with leaving me with these random guys while Darcy get's to come with you" Amy said.  
"Yeah why can't I stay with the random guys. I can take care of myself" I said.

"Because,well,fine" he said rolling his eyes.  
"Well I'll be back and Darcy make sure she doesn't open her eyes" he said leaving.  
"Are you coming back" Amy asked?  
"I always come back" he said and then he waved. The next thing I knew I saw the Doctor was back again.  
"Amy you need to start trusting me it has never been as important as now" he told Amy.  
"Doctor the crack in my wall how can it be here" she asked?  
"I don't know I'm working that out but I need you to remember what I told you when you where seven" he said.

"What'd you tell me" she asked?

"That's not the point just please remember" he said then he kissed her on the forehead. He looked at me with this terrible heart breaking look and walked away. I got up and followed where he was going and saw that he was gone. I walked back to where Amy was and saw that she was still sitting on the rock with her eyes closed. She huffed out a sigh of boredom.  
"Same here" I told her. I heard her chuckle.  
"So what's going on out there" she asked?  
"The Angels are still regrouping" I said. The lights started to go out. The soldiers started conversing with each other.  
"What's happening" I asked?  
"The trees are going out" One of them said.

"Oh my god they are getting closer" I said noticing the Angels where within shooting distance.  
"Stay back you two" another soldier said. This blinding light appeared out of the corner of my eye.  
"The ships not on fire is it" a soldier asked? I looked at the light and saw it looked like the crack on Amy's wall. The lights flickered and the Angels disappeared.

"Where'd they go" a soldier asked?  
"The angels are they gone" Amy asked me. I nodded.  
"Oh sorry yes" I said forgetting she couldn't see. Soldiers started to go in and investigate the light. I looked at the light a bit closer and saw a little silhouette. I had to squint my eyes and I realized that what I saw was the little girl with blue eyes like mine and the dark hair that I saw on the starship.  
"What's she doing here" I whispered to myself.  
"Did anyone see that little girl" I asked the two remaining soldiers with us.  
"No ma'am all I see is the light" one of them said. I blinked again and she was gone.  
"It's weird it's like a curtain of energy and every time you look into it, it makes you feel odd" the other soldier said.

"And it scared the Angels" Amy asked?  
"Yes but I don't know how" I said. She started to move her body towards the light.  
"What are you doing" a soldier asked?  
"I need to see the light" she demanded.  
"But the Doctor-"

"The Doctor said I could see it no longer than a second besides I've got a bit of the countdown left" Amy said cutting off the soldier.  
"You have to be quick" I told her. She nodded and opened her eyes.  
"That's the same shape it's the crack in my wall" Amy said then she closed her eyes.

"Are you sure that's it" I asked her?  
"That crack scared me for years I would recognize it anywhere" she said. One of the soldiers walked towards the light.  
"Hang on why not just wait for the other two" I asked?  
"What other two" the soldier asked?

"The ones that went in before him" I asked pointing my fingers towards the guy who had just walked into the crack.

"Who. Look I'm going to go check it out" he said.  
"No wait don't leave us" I said.  
"Please" Amy pleaded with me.  
"It will only be for a second. Here take these so we can stay in communication" he said ignoring us and walked towards the light.  
"It's just us now" Amy said I could tell she was holding back tears.

"Yeah" I said.  
"What do we do" she asked?  
"I don't know. We wait for the Doctor" I said.  
"What if he dosen't come" she said.  
"He has to come he always does" I said getting up feeling like pacing. When I got up though I tripped over a root and fell on the ground below me.  
"Ow" I cried out in pain also saying a few choice swear words.  
"Darcy are you ok" Amy asked blindingly turning her head.  
"No it's my ankle" I said about to start crying which is what I always hated doing in front of people but it hurt so much.

"Can you move it" she asked? I tried to but it just hurt.  
"Well this is great I can't see and you can't walk we are hopeless" she said. I tried to laugh through that. I felt Amy crawl down to where I was.  
"The sucky part is I think I sprained my good kicking foot" I said just letting the tears fall.

"Hello are my two lovely ladies there" I heard the Doctor's voice say on the communicator in my hand.  
"Doctor" Amy and I squealed.  
"Ow you nearly broke my ear drums. Now where are you are the clerics there" he asked?

"No they walked into the light and disappeared they didn't even remember each other" Amy said.  
"I made a terrible mistake I should have never left the two of you there" he said.  
"What do we do" Amy asked?  
"Your going to have to walk to us" he said.  
"I can't see" she said.  
"Darcy will have to guide you" he said.  
"Doctor I can't walk" I said.  
"What do you mean" he asked?  
"I sprained my ankle and I can't walk anywhere" I told him.  
"Ok Darcy listen to me there is time being sucked through that crack and you and Amy have to stay ahead of it now the only way to do that is by following my signal" he said.  
"Doctor it hurts even if I move it, it hurts" I told him.  
"I know but you have to try" he said. I slowly got up and when I stood I felt pain shoot through my leg. I let out a little yelp of pain.  
"It's not that far just listen to the sound of my screwdriver it will guide you there" he said.  
"I'll try" I said.  
"Don't try do it. I know you can" he said. I gulped back tears and grabbed Amy's hand guiding her. We got to this area full of angels and I was so scared that I tripped over a root again. I just wanted to stay there on the ground.  
"Darcy you and Amy have to keep moving" I heard the Doctor yell.  
"I can't Doctor" I whined.  
"You have to move or the Angels will kill you" he said. I looked up and saw that the group of Angels was about to grab Amy and I then with a bright flash I found myself lying on cold metal floor.  
"Don't open your eyes" I saw River tell Amy. The Doctor came to me. He was pushing back my hair telling me it was ok and I was sobbing because 1. That was super scary 2. My foot hurt like hell. Then he hugged me and rocked me back and forth. I started to calm down.  
"Don't worry you two are safe" River said.  
"What happened" I asked rubbing my eyes from crying so much.

"Hmm in all my years of knowing you I have never seen cry this hard" she said.  
"Shut up" I told her finally smiling.  
"So how are we still alive" Amy asked?

"Well I transported you. Told you I could get it working" River bragged.  
"River Song I could kiss you" the Doctor said. _Oh no you won't_ I thought to myself still sitting on the ground.  
"Well maybe when you're older" she said. A siren went off.  
"What's going on" I asked?  
"The Angels are draining what's last of the power which means the shields will soon be down. A part of the wall in the room we were in opened to reveal Angels on the other side.  
"Angel Bob I presume what do you want" the Doctor asked?

"There is a rupture in time the Angels are trying to hide from it. The crack will close if you jump into it and we will be saved" he said.  
"Yeah I could do that but why" the Doctor asked?

"Your friends will be saved to" he said.  
"Doctor let me jump in I am a complicated piece in time" River said.  
"Oh get over yourself I'm not letting you do that so get a grip" the Doctor told her.  
"I'm not letting you do this" River said.  
"No seriously all three of you get a grip" he said.  
"What" I asked?  
"Grab onto something" he said. I slid over to the wall and grabbed a rail.

"The thing is while you have been draining the power you have forgotten to grasp the gravity of the situation" he told the Angels. _Oh I get it now_ I thought. There was a loud boom and the Angels fell into the crack while we held on for our lives. The crack closed up once all the Angels went through and the Doctor made us climb a ladder. Him and River carried me back to the beach.  
"God your heavy" he joked.  
"If it wasn't sprained I would kick you with this foot right now" I said pointing at my sprained ankle. Eventually they placed me down on a rock with Amy.  
"Ow bruises everywhere" she whined.  
"Me too" I whined with her.  
"Well you didn't have to climb with your eye's closed" she said.  
"Hey I told you the Angels disappeared through the crack including the one in your brain" the Doctor told her.  
"But how can I remember it all. Those guys when they looked into the crack they couldn't remember a thing" she asked?  
"It's because you're a time traveler now" he said. She smiled at him.  
"What about the crack" I asked?

"It's gone for now" he said. Then he walked off to talk with River leaving Amy and I to sit on the rock by ourselves.

"Bye River" I said before she left.  
"Oh don't worry Darcy we'll see each other soon and try to be careful next time" she said.  
"I will" I told her.

"Can we trust you River Song" the Doctor asked?  
"If you like but where's the fun in that" she said winking at me. Then she got beamed up by her ship. The Doctor carried me back into the Tardis and set me down on a chair. He lightly placed an ice pack on my ankle. I fell asleep just like that against the rail exhausted. The next thing I knew I was woken up by Amy being pushed into the Tardis.  
"What's going on" I asked rubbing my eyes.  
"She kissed me" the Doctor said all disgusted.  
"You what" I shouted glaring at Amy.  
"He gave me mixed signals" she said.  
"Mixed signals" the Doctor said disbelievingly.  
"Well excuse me but he takes me out on his magical time machine the day before my wedding in my nightie which he dosen't let me change out of for ages. How is that not a signal" she said looking at me.  
"Because he was traveling with someone else" I said hopping over to Amy on one foot.

"Oh right yeah sure now you tell me she's your girlfriend" Amy said looking at the Doctor.  
"We are not together" we both mumbled.  
"Where are we going" Amy asked?  
"We are going to fix this" he said motioning to Amy.  
"How" she asked?  
"By getting Rory" he said.  
"You mean nurseboy" I asked?  
"yes" he said

"Great" I said.

**Hoped you liked it please review on what you liked about the chapter and stuff like that :D**


	13. Vampires in Venice part 1

I tapped my fingers on the console as Amy and I watched Doctor burst out of another cake at the wrong Bachelor party again. I was kind of mad at Amy for kissing him. I mean sure no one knew I actually liked the Doctor but still it was kind of obvious I had feelings for him but she just went on and kissed him.  
"I'm gonna make a phone call" I said.

"Ok I'll let you know when we find Rory" Amy said smiling at me. I walked up to my room, I was able to walk at least now but my ankle still hurt if I put to much weight on it. When I got into my room I closed the door behind me and I picked up my phone. I had to tell someone what I was feeling right now but I didn't know who. My mom was a bit out of the question considering she didn't like me traveling with the Doctor that much, my dad was kind of hard to talk to about love stuff so I didn't know who to call. I finally clicked on a random contact and just waited to see who would answer. The phone rang about 3 times before another person picked it up.  
"Hello" I heard Donna's voice say on the other line. Oh great, I would have been ok with telling Donna had it not been for the whole her brain will explode if she hears about the Doctor thing.  
"Hi" I said back, thinking I could tell her just not say it was _the_ Doctor.

"Oh Darcy it's been a while how's college treating you. Seen any good blokes yet" she asked? So that was Dad's cover I was at college.  
"Yeah college is fun a bit of an adrenaline rush all the time. There's a whole lot of running you know to classes" I told her.

"That's great now any boys" she asked? I laughed into the phone.

"Well there is this one guy" I said.  
"Ooooo tell me, tell me" she begged.  
"It's kind of hard to explain" I told her.  
"I'll try and keep up" she said.  
"Ok well he's a Doctor" I said smiling just thinking about him.  
"Oh a Doctor that means he's rich and handsome right" she asked?  
"Very handsome" I told her.

"That's good" she said.

"Well I'm sort of traveling with him and this one friend" I said.  
"Does your father know you're on a road trip instead of being at school" she asked?

"Trust me he knows" I said.  
"Keep going" she said.  
"Well I like him and he dosen't know it and neither does the friend I'm traveling with apparently. So she kissed him" I told her. I heard her gasp on the other line.  
"But he didn't like it" I continued.

"Well that's good" she said.  
"So what do I do" I asked?  
"You make your move sweetie" she said.  
"But what if he doesn't like me back" I asked?  
"You get over it trust me love is a battlefield" she said.  
"Nice 80's quote" I told her.

"Oh well thanks for actually noticing it was from the 80's" she said.  
"So how long has it been since I left for college" I asked?

"Oh about 4 months I think. It's been a long time we hope to see at you Christmas maybe you can bring your Doctor friend along with you" she said.  
"I'll try, listen I've got to go now tell Dad I love him" I said.

"He knows see you soon" she said and then she hung up the phone. So that's what I had to do tell the Doctor the truth. _I will later_ I thought to myself walking out of my room. I found Doctor and Rory on the stairs.  
"Hello Rory" I said.  
"Your still traveling with him" he asked pointing at the Doctor.  
"Yes I am how have you been" I asked?  
"Never better till now" he said glaring at the Doctor.

"You know not every day you figure out your wife made out with an alien" he said. The Doctor ignored that and started fixing a part of the Tardis I could see him working on it through the glass floor.

"Life in here is dazzling, I mean life in here makes all other things not important I mean I've seen it devour relationships" he said. Apart of the Tardis exploded making Rory and I flinch. I pressed a button so it wouldn't do that again.

"It does that" I said.

"Because life in here is so amazing and then to go back to a normal life it just tears people apart so I am sending the two of you somewhere" the Doctor continued.

"You mean like a date" Amy asked?

"Yes anywhere you want but on one condition it has to be amazing" he said.  
"Think of it as a wedding present from us" I told them.  
"It's either this or tokens" he said.  
"Because frankly you two love birds need to get back together" I said.  
"I know it's a lot to take in isn't it tiny box big room on the inside" the Doctor said to Rory.

"It's another dimension" Rory said.  
"It's basically another dimension. Wait did you just say that" the Doctor asked?  
"After prisoner zero I've been reading up on all the basic theories" he said.  
"I like it when people say it's bigger on the inside. I always look forward to it" the Doctor said angrily.  
"Well hey I'm sure he thought it" I said getting in between the two of them.

"I didn't actually" Rory said obviously trying to push the Doctors buttons.

"So this date I'm kind of tired running down corridors. Where do you wanna go Rory" she asked?  
"How about somewhere romantic" the Doctor said making the Tardis go. Then it stopped. Amy was the first to open the doors.

"Ahh Venice such an amazing city" the Doctor said.  
"I've always wanted to come here" I said grabbing onto the Doctor's arm. I felt something tug on the sleeve of my other arm. I looked down and saw the little girl with the blue eyes and dark hair. She kept showing up everywhere first the Starship, when I saw the crack again in the forest, and now here. The little girl gave me a flower smiled and skipped off. I looked at the flower and then to where the little girl went but saw she had disappeared.  
"You saw her right" I asked him?  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Beautiful flower though" he said following my eyesight then he grabbed the flower and made it stick out of his jacket pocket.

"Now this place just look at it. It's just beautiful and so many people loved it here like Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Wait, oh never mind 1518 he isn't born yet. I owe him a chicken" he said looking at his watch while we walked through a marketplace.  
"Why do you owe Casanova a chicken" Rory asked?

"Long story we had a bet" the Doctor said.  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa where do you lot think you're going. Let me see your papers" this man asked us?  
"Here you go" the Doctor said handing him the psychic paper.  
"I'm so sorry your holiness" he said. I looked at the psychic paper and saw that it said he was the Pope.  
"Oh that's alright your only doing your job speaking of it what is your job" the Doctor asked?  
"Checking for aliens from foreign lands sir to make sure that the plague doesn't come here" he said.  
"Oh see you bring me somewhere with the plague" Amy said.  
"No need to worry we are all under quarantine and we are all completely safe all because of our patron saint Signora Calviari" he said.  
"Calimari, you mean like fried octupus" I asked not hearing him right and just to bug him. I could hear the Doctor holding in his laughter.  
"Calviari" he corrected me looking annoyed.  
"Very interesting, but I thought the plague died out years ago" the Doctor asked?

"Not out there, Signora has seen it with her own eyes bodies piled high up in the streets" he said.  
"Hmm interesting" The Doctor said and we left to go walk around with Amy and Rory not that far behind us. We both leaned over a railing to see these girls walking with veils over their faces. Amy and Rory did the same as we watched the girls. A man came up to them and pulled up a bit of their veils. It seemed like he was looking for someone. He stopped at one girl but before he could say anything he was pulled away.  
"What the hell was that about" I asked looking where the Doctor was only to find him running to get to where that man was. I was about to chase after him but my stupid ankle still hurt and plus I was feeling lazy.  
"I hate when he does that" Amy said. There was an awkward silence between the 3 of us.

"So what do we do now" Rory asked as Amy and him both looked at me.  
"I guess we go find him" I answered and we started to walk in the same direction the Doctor had went. There was more awkward silence.  
"So what have you been doing" Rory asked Amy.

"Um I've been running and fighting and I've been scared more scared then I've ever been" she said.  
"Did you miss me" he asked? I tried to walk slower so I wouldn't have to be a part of the conversation.

"I knew I was coming back" she said punching him in the shoulder.  
"He was right it does blot out everything" Rory said very frustrated.  
"Rory come on this is our date let's enjoy it" Amy said trying to persuade him.  
"Still here" I coughed out. They both looked at me.  
"Just saying that this date is going to have to be fun with 3 people till we find the Doctor then I'll leave the two of you alone. Otherwise if I go off by myself you won't be able to find me and I'll be stuck here forever" I told them.  
"Um ok I guess you can come along. Besides we are in Venice and it is 1518" Rory said as we walked down a hallway.  
"I know right" Amy said all excited. There was a loud scream behind us. Amy and I followed where it came from and saw this guy literally about to biting into this woman's neck. Then he disappeared.  
"Oh my god was that a" Rory asked examining the woman.  
"I think it was" I answered.  
"But I thought they only lived in Volterra" Amy asked?  
"Oh you got that from twilight didn't you" I asked?  
"Yes" Amy admitted.  
"Is she ok" I asked Rory.  
"She'll be fine" he said.  
"Come on we need to find the Doctor" Amy said walking in the way where we last saw him. When we got to that place, I saw him running towards us and I ran towards him.  
"Doctor guess what you're not gonna believe it there are vampires here I just saw them" I said grabbing his arms and he grabbed mine.

"Me to those creepy girls are vampires" he said all excited and we jumped up and down together in excitement.

"Doctor we met vampires" Rory said catching up with me and the Doctor.  
"Yeah I know Darcy just told me. I was in their house. So we need to get in there" he said.  
"What? Why" Amy asked?  
"Come and meet my new friend" the Doctor said grabbing my hand leading us towards this house. The Doctor introduced us to this man where he explained that he needed us to get into the school and take his daughter Isabella out of it before they turned her into a vampire.

"Now with these maps you can see that there is a secret tunnel under the school that leads us into it but there's only one problem the door to get into it has to be unlocked" he explained showing us a map.  
"So you need someone on the inside" I asked?  
"No he dosen't" the Doctor exclaimed before he could answer.  
"You didn't even know what I was going to say" I said.  
"That you pretend to be a student there and unlock the door" he said.  
"That is freaky" I said considering he had just read my mind.  
"What about if I do it" Amy asked?  
"No" Rory said.  
"These boys are no fun" Amy said looking at me.  
"Tell me about it" I said rolling my eyes.  
"Beside it's not like there's any other option" she said.  
"There is actually" the man said pointing to some gun powder.

"We just blow the whole place up" I asked already knowing the Doctor wouldn't like it.

"What else do you suggest we wait till she's a monster" he said.

"If I'm in their it will only be for 3 maybe 4 hours" she said.  
"Yeah and with the two of us we could probably do a lot of damage to the school" I added. The Doctor almost looked like he was about to agree.

"No I can't let you two do this, this how they always disappear. Fine then how about I go with you two and say I'm your father" he said.  
"Ew" I exclaimed.  
"You look like your nine" Amy said.  
"Fine brother" he asked? I shook my head.  
"To weird what about one of our fiancés" Amy mentioned. _I am all for that plan_ I thought to myself.

"No I can't let you do this Amy" Rory said.  
"Fine how about you be our brother" I said.  
"Yeah that'd be awesome" Amy agreed.  
"Wait it's weird when he's your brother but your fine with him being your fiancé" Rory asked? It seemed like we weren't getting anywhere so I finally just said  
"Or how about you just let the two of us walk in by ourselves like big girls who don't need men to follow them everywhere"  
"Fine" the Doctor huffed out.  
"Fine" Rory said speaking in the same tone.  
"Ok then. Amy you and I are going in" I said as we gave each other a high five. The man gave us some of his daughter's clothes so we could fit in at the school.  
"Ugh how did they wear these all the time" I said modeling the dress.  
"Aww you look adorable" the Doctor said in a tone as if he were joking. I glared at him. Amy and I left the house and slowly walked into the school. We stood before this woman that looked kind of like an eviler version of the Queen of Hearts in Alice in Wonderland. There was also a man beside her who I realized was the vampire we saw earlier in the street. I started to explain our problem as to why we were here.  
"So we are both orphans now and really need a place to stay and we just heard fantastic things about your school that we thought it would be the only place left for us to go" I lied nodding my head trying to make it look more convincing.

"Do I know you" the vampire asked Amy and he started to walk around us.  
"Kyle tell me why you have brought these two here" the woman asked?  
"They have references from the King of Sweden" he said. I handed her the psychic paper.  
"Oh I see. Francesco do you like them" she asked? He was still walking around us just staring at us. _Take a picture creep it will last longer_ I thought to myself.

"Oh yes I do" he mumbled  
"Very well then you are welcome to stay here. I hope you have said good bye to your family already. Now follow Kyle out and he will lead you two to your rooms" the woman said. We followed him out and we walked past some girls in the school they all stared at us.  
"Oh god this is worse than being in high school except this time the people that dislike me want to eat me" I whispered to Amy.  
"Just stay calm we'll be fine" Amy whispered however it seemed like she was saying it more to herself then to me. He led us to a room where we had to put on these long nightgowns that were set on our beds. There was only one other girl in the room.  
"Hey I'm Amy" Amy said introducing herself to the other girl.  
"I'm Darcy" I said. The girl turned.  
"I'm Isabella" she said. Amy and I looked at each other realizing this was the girl we were looking for.

"Listen we are going to get you out of here but you need to tell me what is going on in this place" I asked her whispering so no one could hear us.

"Every night they all crowd around my bed and take me to this room where they strap me to a surgeons chair and drink my blood" Isabella said all nervously. Once everyone was asleep Amy and I snuck out of the room and started walking down the stairs toward this big courtyard. We found the trap door and tried as silently as we could to open it. Nobody heard it when it opened though. I started to hear footsteps.

"Amy come on lets go" I said opening up the trap door and climbed in leaving the door a bit open. She looked around and started to get in but someone grabbed her. The man didn't see me and I started to make my way out but Amy motioned for me to stay and I had to watch as they took her away. And so there I stood in the darkness waiting for someone to come. I heard some noises not that far off from me and then something touched me. I screamed a bit and hit the thing that touched me.  
"Oh my god my nose" I heard Rory say.  
"Rory is that you" I asked?  
"No it's your conscience" I heard him say sarcastically.  
"Will you two be quiet? Darcy what are you doing in here where's Amy" I heard the Doctor's voice ask?  
"Hang on a second" I told him. I opened the trap door and the three of us climbed out of it.

"I can't see a thing" the Doctor said looking around.  
"That's why I brought this" Rory said taking out a tiny flashlight. The Doctor outdid him by taking out this huge bar of light that blinded you if you looked at it to close.  
"How did you even fit that in there" I asked?

"It's ultraviolet portable sunlight" he explained.  
"Your's is bigger than mine" Rory mumbled.  
"Let's not go there" the Doctor said.  
"Right now Amy where is she" The Doctor asked?

"I don't know we were unlocking the door and I heard someone coming so I climbed in but before Amy could do the same somebody took here and she told me to stay here" I said.  
"You listen to Amy but you won't listen to me" the Doctor said.  
"Not now we need to find her. You know what really ticks me off about you is that you don't make people take risk you make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you are" Rory said.  
"Leave him alone" I said defending the Doctor.  
"Oh look at you standing up for him and as one can see my theory is proved right considering you've been in how many life threatening situations" Rory said.  
"It's the risk they take to travel with me they know what they are getting into" the Doctor said.  
"Who are you" we heard a group of voices say around us which I realized where the voices of vampire girls. These vampire girls started to walk towards us circling us.

**So that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed and sorry for messing up on the last chapter I fixed it now :D So review if you liked it.**


	14. Vampires in Venice part 2

The Doctor pointed the portable sunlight at them and they backed off. We ran towards this cellar with the girls not that far behind us. We ran into Signora and Francesco in the hallway.  
"Um hello did you capture Amy Pond by any chance" the Doctor asked?

"This rescue plan wasn't exactly planned out was it" Signora guessed. The girls were getting closer to us and I put the sunlight in their face making them back off.

"Rory" I heard Amy shout rushing towards us.  
"This way" Isabella said leading us through a tunnel.

"They are not vampires, they are aliens" Amy said.  
"Classic" the Doctor said.  
"What that's good what is wrong with you people" Rory asked?  
"Probably everything" I said. We got to this door and were out in the sunlight finally to see Isabella's father waiting for us. We managed to get out all right but Isabella was blinded by the sun and started to get pulled into the tunnel by the other girls. The Doctor tried to save her but the door sort of electrocuted him and he fell down unconscious.  
"Doctor" I screamed laying his head down in my lap pushing his hair out of his face about to start crying.  
"Is he dead" Amy asked about to start crying also.  
"No he's breathing" Rory said looking at him. I let out a sigh of relief. I saw him start to open his eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"You are crying a lot these days" he noticed. I would have smacked him on the head right there but he was probably to weak to even handle that.

"I need to get back in there" he said.  
"What" I asked?  
" I need to get back in there to try and get Isabella out and this time I'll make sure to use the front door" he said getting up and walking around obviously fine now.

"I'm coming with you" I said following him. And we just grabbed hands and walked to the entrance.

"Sorry not this time" he said letting go of my hand and kissing me on the cheek. Then he walked in. So I waited just watching the water. I saw it start to bubble. I looked closer at it and saw this weird fish face looking back up at me. I blinked and the fish face was gone. I saw the Doctor come out of the entrance looking all angry.

"Didn't go well then" I guessed.  
"No not at all" he said. Then he told me this plan of how Signora was trying to start her race over and that they had drowned Isabella. We went into Isabella's father's house and the Doctor told everyone else the plan. Then he started to pace.

"If they are fish people that explains why they hate the sun" Amy said.  
"Stop talking brain thinking hush" The Doctor said covering her mouth.  
"It's the school thing I don't understand" Rory said.  
"Stop talking brain thinking hush" the Doctor repeated.  
"I say we go in there and fight" Isabella's father said.  
"Darcy if you could" The Doctor asked and I covered Isabella's fathers mouth.

"Now lets see their planet is being destroyed so they come in through a crack in time to here. And start creating a new population with girls. But they are fish they can't survive on land forever so she's trying to sink the city" the Doctor said thinking.

"She's going to sink Venice" Isabella's father asked?

"Yes because she's trying to make it habitable for the others to live here so she can repopulate her species" he said.  
"But you can't start a population with just girls you need blokes" Rory said.  
"She's got blokes in the canals" Amy realized.  
"I saw one" I said remembering the weird fish face I saw in the water.

"So only the males survived the journey here and they are waiting in the canals for their mum to fix them up with a girlfriend" the Doctor said finally figuring it out.  
"Ugh that's sad" I said. There was a rustling noise upstairs.  
"The people upstairs are very noisy" the Doctor told Isabella's father.  
"There aren't any people upstairs" he said.  
"I knew you were going to say that" the Doctor said.  
"Is that the vampires" Rory asked?  
"No that's the fish people" I corrected him. The girls from the school burst into the house. Amy Rory and I ran out of the house while the Doctor and Isabella's father decided what to do about the girls. The Doctor soon ran out of the house.  
"Run" the Doctor shouted grabbing my arm. Seconds later the house exploded and the Doctor jumped on top of me to save me from being hit by any debris. Then I heard thunder rumble in the sky and saw what looked like a great storm about to come on.  
"She's starting the final phase" the Doctor said looking up at the sky.  
"We need to stop her" I told him.  
"Amy Rory you need to go back to the Tardis" the Doctor told them obviously not bothering to even argue with me.  
"You can't stop her all by yourselves" Amy said stubbornly.

"There is no need for discussion I tell you to do something and you do it" the Doctor argued.  
"Thank you" Rory said as he followed her.  
"Your welcome" the Doctor said once they were out of earshot. The Doctor and I walked back to the school and we were back in the room where Amy and I were brought to when we first came. He inspected the chair Signora had sat in which looked like a huge computer.  
"Your too late so much determination for one city, hard to believe you are the same man that watched his whole race burn to cinders and now you must watch as this city gets rebuilt by my children" Signora said.  
"Your leeches are dead" I told her.  
"Your lying" she said.  
"Shouldn't we be dead then" the Doctor said. Signora walked out of the room.  
"Come on helps us 200,000 people are about to die" the Doctor pleaded.  
"So save them" she said before she walked out. The Doctor and I looked around the room a bit more trying to find a way to stop the city from flooding. Rory and Amy ran into the room.  
"Get out of here. We need to stabilize the storm" the Doctor told them.  
"We are not leaving" Rory said.  
"Oh so one minute it's he's a danger to everybody now its I want to help you" I said to Rory. The ground shook and I fell down.  
"What was that" Amy asked once the shaking stopped.  
"That was a bit of an earthquake" the Doctor said.  
"Is that bad" I asked?  
"No but you should be more worried about the tidal waves caused by the earthquakes" he said.

"So you two try and rip out any wires you can from this chair while Darcy and I go look for a way to shut off the generator" the Doctor said. We heard a loud beeping noise and saw underneath the chair a big little circular thing and there was a wire leading all the way up to the top of the building. The Doctor and I climbed the stairs. The bell was tolling loudly. The Doctor and I covered our ears. When we finally got to the top the Doctor grabbed the ringing part of the bell.  
"Shut up" he shouted. I saw the wire and followed where it went. I looked out and saw it went up even higher and was connected to this ball that was at the top of the rooof. The Doctor and I climbed up using the wire to help us climb. Oh and did I mention it was also raining so this was a big risk for me to take with me being a total klutz. Right before we reached the top my foot slid and I was hanging there holding on to the wire.

"Darcy" the Doctor said grabbing onto my wrist which slid out of his grasp so now I was hanging over the edge of the roof and I let go I would probably hit the cement hard.  
"Doctor" I screamed. He started to come towards me for help.  
"No turn off the generator first. Do it fast I don't think I can hang on that long" I said feeling my grasp slip a bit. The Doctor broke the generator and the rain stopped. Just when I was about to let go the Doctor got me and slid me back into the building. I hugged him.  
"Why do you have to be such a klutz" he asked?  
"Because it makes life more fun" I told him. When we got to the bottom Amy and Rory hugged me. While the Doctor disappeared again. So we waited for him and he came back with this sad look on his face.  
"Are you alright" I asked?  
"Yeah fine" he said plastering a fake smile on his face. I could obviously tell he was lying.

"Now next stop for you two Leadworth. Maybe I can give you two away at your wedding" the Doctor said as we walked back to the Tardis.  
"Fine I'll just go. You can stay with them" Rory told Amy.  
"No stay with us. Please you'd enjoy it so much" Amy said.  
"I'm fine with that" I said.  
"Me too" the Doctor said.  
"Great now Darcy let's get make something to eat" Amy said grabbing my arm leading us into the Tardis.  
"See we've got our spaceship and our boys isn't life great" I told her and she nodded.  
"We are not their boys" I heard Rory say.  
"Oh yes we are" the Doctor said smacking him on the shoulder.

"Yeah we are" Rory agreed. 


	15. AmyDarcy's choice

I woke up in the Tardis put on my clothes and walked out to the consol room. I was still half awake so I didn't bother talking to Amy, Rory, or Doctor yet not to mention I wasn't really paying attention to anything either. I took a step down where a stair should have been but fell flat on my face on the floor which really woke me up.  
"Darcy are you ok" I heard someone running towards me. I flipped over on my back and turned over to see that the Tardis was back to it's old self the way I first saw it when I was fifteen. I looked at the owner of the voice and saw the Doctor except this wasn't _my_ Doctor the one I loved. This was the one I first met the one who gave me this amazing life the one with the spiky hair blue suit and the long trench coat.

"Where am I" I asked very dumbly.  
"You're in the Tardis. Are you ok? That was a real nasty fall" he said helping me up.  
"Why are you here" I asked?  
"That fall must have done something to you. Ok now follow the light" he said taking out a flashlight pointing it in my eyes doing that thing Doctor's did to check and see if you had a concussion or not. This was weird the Doctor should be well someone else but it felt so right that he was himself right now. I tried to figure that out in my head but I just couldn't puzzle it out. So just going along with it I said.

"Where's Donna"

"She left 4 years ago Darcy" the Doctor said looking at me checking to see if I was alright.

"Wait then why am I still here" I asked?  
"You've always's been here ever since you were 15" he said looking slightly worried.

"Right how could I forget" I said feeling realization come over me. How stupid was I being, how could I have left the Doctor after all we had been through, but part of me knew what I was thinking was wrong. I fiddled with the Tardis controls having no idea what they did but knew somewhere in my head that I actually did know.

"Oh it's ok we all take a hard fall sometimes. Now let's go see what's out there shall we" he said opening the doors of the Tardis. I walked outside and was blinded by sunlight.  
"Let's see we should be somewhere around Anaheim in California in 2019" the Doctor said.  
"Are we near Disneyland or something like that" I asked yawning starting to hear the sound of birds tweeting.  
"Well if you can see it's right over that hill" he said pointing at a huge mountain which I knew was the Matterhorn.  
"Oh look poppies hmm thank goodness there's not a whole lot of them otherwise we would both fall asleep" he joked making a reference to the Wizard of Oz. And just like that I fell on the grass asleep. I opened my eyes to find myself right next to _my _Doctor in the present Tardis. I rubbed my head at how weird that dream was.  
"Day's what no, wait yes. Oh I had a terrible nightmare but don't worry you are all safe now and that's what counts" the Doctor said waking up. I saw Amy and Rory get up from behind the console they had been sleeping to they were both looking at themselves weird.  
"Where we all asleep" I asked?

"We were I think we are getting a bit old now let's see what's wrong with the console" the Doctor said inspecting it. I looked to help him see what was wrong remembering the names of all the buttons wondering how on earth I could forget about them.

"Let's see red flashing lights that must mean something" the Doctor asked?  
"Usually it's bad" I said paying closer attention now.  
"I actually I kind of had a weird dream too Doctor" Rory said.  
"Me too" Amy said.  
"Same here" I said  
"Amy and I were married and living in a village" Rory said.  
"And I was the size of a boat well pregnant actually" Amy said terrified. I saw the Doctor pull back Rory's jacket as if he were looking for something.  
"And Doctor you were visiting, but you weren't there Darcy" Rory said.  
"Yeah you were visiting our cottage" Amy said.  
"How could we have had the same dream" he asked the Doctor.  
"I had the same thing similarly happen to me with the same aspects" the Doctor said.  
"But you said it was a nightmare" Rory said.  
"I did? Well it was more of a good mare" the Doctor said.  
"So no one else had the dream about going to Disneyland with the Doctor" I asked? They looked at me weird.

"Look it doesn't matter we probably all suffered some psychic episode by taking a quick drop off in time. Doesn't matter now we are back to reality" the Doctor said. I started to hear the birds tweet again the same ones I heard in my dream.  
"Doctor if we are back in reality how come I can still hear birds" Amy asked?

"Yeah they're the same birds. The same ones we heard in the-" but I didn't hear the rest of what a Rory said because I found myself back on the grass close by Disneyland.  
"I was only joking about the poppies" I heard the old Doctor say.  
"Sorry I don't know what happened" I said thinking about that weird dream I had with that girl Amy and that man Rory and another regeneration of the Doctor.

"Well I think that fall must have done something bad do you wanna go back in? We could always come back another time" the Doctor said although I knew he really didn't want to leave.

"No I'm fine" I said.  
"Great now let's go they are closing up now so we should be there just in time" he said starting to jog.

"But won't it be closed" I asked?  
"Sonic" the Doctor sang.  
"Oh clever Doctor" I said. So we walked towards the entrance.  
"I'm sorry but you're going to have to come back tomorrow we are closed for the day" this woman robot told us. The Doctor showed the woman robot his psychic paper.

"Oh well come right on in Mr. Disney" she said. I grabbed the psychic paper.  
"Walt Disney the 7th" I said.  
"Hey you've got to have fun sometimes" he said shrugging his shoulders. I started to hear those birds tweeting again. Suddenly everything sort of came to me at high speed. This was a dream I wasn't really with the old Doctor and I wasn't really in Disneyland I was in the Tardis.  
"I'll be right back" I said running to the bathroom almost feeling the sleep overcome me. I made it and then collapsed right there on the floor. When I woke up next I was right on top of _my_ Doctor's chest and the Tardis was shaking Amy and Rory around.  
"We fell asleep again" I asked?  
"Yes. Now listen to me quick because I'm only going to say this once we are all stuck in 2 dreams and don't know which one is the real world so whatever you see trust nothing" he said trying to maneuver the Tardis he kicked it then hopped around in pain.  
"Well obviously this is the real one because I'm here" I said considering in the dream the 3 of them where having I wasn't in it.  
"Yes but the dream your having does it feel real to you at all" he asked?  
"When I'm there yes" I said.  
"Like I said trust nothing" he told me. All the lights in the Tardis went out.

"It's dead what did you do" the Doctor accused me. Amy and I smacked his arm. The birds started to tweet again.  
"Remember how real this feels" the Doctor reminded us.  
"It is real" Amy said.  
"Just remember how you're feeling right now" he said. And then I woke up to find myself back in the bathroom again.  
"That's the dream this is real" I said to myself.  
"How long are you going to take in there? Are you putting on makeup? I swear I don't care what you look like now come on" I heard the Doctor say on the other side of the door. I hesitantly walked towards the door trying to make myself not trust this Doctor but really wanting to.  
"Ready" I said plastering a smile on my face.

"Great so come on" he said. We walked through Disneyland I found it more technological looking since the last time I saw it which was my own time.  
"So notice anything different" he asked? I tried to look around not only to answer his question but to see if there were any flaws in this place that proved it was a dream. I shook my head disappointed at not finding anything.

"Well on the outside all the architecture of these buildings look normal but wait until we get inside of them" he said opening the door to this dark building. He quickly turned on the lights.  
"Pirates of the Caribbean" I said smiling.  
"Oh wait for it" he said. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the control board for the ride. I heard this whistling and felt something land on my shoulder. I looked at it and saw the parrot you usually saw when entering the building but that was just animatronic this one looked real.  
"Go ahead pet him" the Doctor said. I petted the bird and felt real feathers.  
"Yo ho ho dead men tell no tales" it squawked. I giggled and it flew off my shoulder.  
"Ok what just happened" I asked?  
"Well at some point in the future they realize that animatronics here are getting a bit old so they come up with a better version where they are almost human. The rides here are twice as scary as they used to be" he said. A boat came up right next to where I was standing.  
"After you mademoiselle" the Doctor said letting me slide.  
"Graci" I said.  
"That's Italian. I just spoke French" he said.

"Oh I know" I said. He smiled at me.  
"Darcy what would I do without you" he said putting an arm around my shoulder. And the boat took off. Suddenly the bird tweeting noise came back to me and just like last time I felt everything rush towards me telling me this wasn't real and then I fell asleep, finding myself back in the Tardis shivering really hard.

"Ok Doctor I am sick of this. This place is real it's definitely real why do I keep saying that" Amy asked?  
"It's bloody cold" Rory said.  
"Tell me about it" I said through shivers.  
"That's because the heating's off" the Doctor said.  
"Oh great of course it is" I loved how I could still be sarcastic even when shivering  
"I suggest putting on a jumper that's what I always do" the Doctor said.  
"Sorry about Mrs. Pocket she really is a nice lady" Rory apologized.  
"I wouldn't trust her old lady act if I was you. Darcy how's your dream going" he asked?  
"What do you mean old lady act" Amy asked?  
"Um let's see we just got on Pirates of the Caribbean and there was something about updated animatronics but that's all I can remember" I answered trying to remember as best as I could.

"Right um try as best as you can to defend yourself against them as harmless as they probably are this is a dream so who knows what could happen. Everything is dead. Something somewhere is overriding the controls" the Doctor shouted.  
"Well that took a while" a man dressed almost exactly like the Doctor said materializing behind the Doctor.

"How did you get in here" the Doctor asked?

"I have to say I have heard many things about you the last of the time lords the oncoming storm. And I have to say I am quite disappointed" the man said.  
"Who the hell are you" I asked?  
"Well since he's the time lord I guess you can call me the dream lord" he said. Then he popped up behind Rory and Amy.  
"Alright I'll do the rest of the talking from here. Amy want to take a guess at what he does" The Doctor asked her?

"Um he's the dream lord so he creates dreams" Amy guessed.  
"Not only that but he creates delusions and false thoughts" the Doctor said.  
"Oh what about the gooseberry boy and loud mouth don't they get to guess" the Dream Lord asked?  
"Who are you calling loud mouth? Napoleon Bonaparte" I said looking down at him since he was so short.

"Oh you scared me now" he said popping up behind me making me jump and bump into Rory.  
"Besides if anyone on here is the gooseberry it's him" Rory said pointing at the Doctor.

"What about you Amy you need to choose your men" the dream lord said.  
"I have chosen it's you stupid" she said hitting Rory when he didn't realize who she was talking about.  
"Right I've seen your dreams. Some of them twice blimey I would blush if I had blood or a real face" he said. I tried to slap the little bugger, for wanting to stir up something between Amy and I but I definitely knew Amy had chosen Rory, but the Doctor held me back.  
"Look Darcy your finally in the Doctor's arms like you've always dreamed about" the dream lord said. I blushed and looked at the Doctor and saw he was the same color but not looking at me.

"Alright where did you pick up this little cabaret act" the Doctor asked? Then the dream lord definitely went to far by calling the Doctor some rude names and right there I slapped him but my hand just went through his face and he appeared on the upper level and he smirked at me.  
"Now he's your challenge two dreams in two different worlds and here's the fun part you have to face a deadly danger in both worlds but one of them is real. Tweet tweet time to sleep or are you waking up" the dream lord said disappearing. I started to hear the birds tweet Amy and Rory were already asleep.  
"Stay awake Darcy" he said trying to keep himself up. My eyelids where already fluttering and I was hanging on to the Tardis and I couldn't stand it anymore. I let go of the console and fell asleep. I woke up with a jolt only to find myself falling down a hill on the ride. I screamed grabbing on to the Doctor.  
"Good to see you awake now. I agree the beginning is a bit boring" he said as we got splashed by water. I looked forward and saw that half the boat was gone.  
"What happened" I asked spitting out water.  
"Oh just you know one of those bayou gators bit off a piece of the boat" he said in a southern accent. So was that the life threatening situation the dream lord had been talking about I mean I had survived it obviously so did that mean this was the real world.

"_Choose wisely make sure you don't die in the wrong world_" I heard the dream lord sing in my head. I looked at the Doctor humming the music right next to me. The only thing I didn't understand was that while the others where in Leadworth why was I stuck with the old Doctor. So far everything was going fine then again we were still on the part where all the characters where skeletons. We got to the part where both boats where shooting at each other the Doctor and I were getting soaked. We were laughing at each other from how wet we where. Somehow over the cannon fire I could hear birds tweeting.  
"No not now" I whined. I was having to good of a time and then my teeth started chattering and I fell asleep. When I woke up I realized it was even colder in the Tardis.  
"Doctor it's freezing have you got anything warm" Amy asked?  
"Why does it matter if we are cold we have to figure out what she's up to" Doctor shouted. Amy and I looked at each other shocked at how angry he was.  
"Sorry there should be some warm things over there" the Doctor said pointing off somewhere.  
"Darcy how are things going with you" he asked?  
"Um well apart of the boat we where in got bit off by a gator and right now we are watching that whole cannon fight scene" I told him. He nodded his head.  
"But in my dream you're starting to get suspicious of why I'm falling asleep all the time. What should I do" I asked him?  
"Just tell him" he said.  
"What about you three what's going on in Leadworth" I asked?  
"We don't know but Doctor is really thinks this old lady neighbor of ours is evil" Amy said handing me a poncho. I put it on feeling much warmer. The Doctor made some contraption out of what looked like an egg beater and other items.  
"Ah here Amy hook this up to the monitor. Rory spin that thing" he asked?  
"I was promised amazing worlds but he we are stuck in a freezing dead Tardis" Rory whined spinning the egg beater.

"What is that anyways" I asked looking at it strangely.  
"It's a generator now Rory spin faster" the Doctor demanded. One of the monitors came on.  
"What's that" Rory asked pointing at a white ball of light. The Doctor went and opened the Tardis door making the Tardis even colder.  
"Oh look there's our great doom in this version of reality we are heading towards a star that's burning up" he said.

"Well that means the other reality is real because stars are hot not cold" Amy said.  
"No this is real because I'm not in the other reality" I argued.  
"How do you know your other dream is real either though" Rory said. He did have a point when I was in the other dream it felt just as real as this one.  
"I've never seen one like this before" Doctor mumbled to himself.  
"So does that mean this is the dream" Rory asked?  
"I don't know. But luckily we've got 14 minutes to figure things out but we can beat that" the Doctor said.

"Because you'll save us by then right" I asked?  
"No because we'll have frozen to death" he said.  
"What are we going to do" Amy asked?

"Oh this is so you we have 14 minutes to live and you're here to save the day" Rory accused.  
"Ooooo good point Rory let's see the there was an old Doctor here to save the day who was from Gallifrey, willing to give his friends lives away" the dream lord rhymed. The birds started tweet.  
"Looks like times run out here don't stay in your dreams to long or you'll catch your death here" I heard the Dream lord say before I fell asleep. I woke back up finding a frightened Doctor shaking me.  
"Thank God you're awake" he said hugging me.  
"Doctor there's something I need to tell you" I said.  
"Wait you need to duck now. I've made a terrible mistake the pirates here actually kill people I don't know how I didn't think about it but that would explain why people aren't coming here that much, we need to hide" he said making me duck down as low as I could to hide. I could see Pirates running past our little boat.  
"Doctor" I whispered.  
"Not right now" he said.  
"But Doctor this is serious" I whispered we were silent as we saw a couple pirates pass by us.  
"What" He said.  
"Ok so there's a slight possible chance that this could be a dream right now which is why I've been passing out so much because I'm going in between dreams and I need to figure out which one is the real one and which one is fake so if I fall asleep just try and take care of me as best as you can" I said way to fast not really wanting to mention the part that I have to die in one of the dreams. He nodded his head and I was glad he was actually getting it.  
"That makes sense of your strange behavior. Don't worry I'm sure this is the correct one" he said. I felt the boat stop and we were silenced. I felt somebody grab me and through me over their shoulder and gag me.  
"Doctor" I tried to scream through the cloth and saw he was fighting his way towards me. Well at least I realized what the life threatening situation was. I started hitting my capturer.  
"Oi stop hitting me it's not nice" the person said. I suddenly noticed this man had dreadlocks. I moved my hand to take the gag off.  
"Jack Sparrow" I said.  
"Capt. darling" he said. I kept hitting him.  
"Take me back now" I said.  
"Why I deserve to save at least one person" he said.  
"Yes but you just stole me from the person who was saving me idiot" I yelled as he covered my mouth with his hand.  
"Now I could only save one person since I wanted to be a bit generous tonight because I had to lie and pretend to be friends with that awful Barbossa so I could get all this gold and frankly I couldn't carry your friend so I choose you. I hope your friend can swim" he said.  
"Why" I asked?  
"Because he's gonna walk the plank and in those waters are some nasty beasties" he said.  
"Capt. Jack Sparrow did you really believe that we would think you trusted us" I heard the voice of Capt. Barbossa say.  
"No mate but she was trying to run away I got her just for you" he said throwing me on the ground and then running.  
"Darcy" I heard the Doctor say.  
"Doctor" I said about to about and go to him but someone held me back and handcuffed me.  
"I guess the sharks will be feasting on more than one tonight" the Capt. Said.

"Doctor" I shouted wanting _my _Doctor to come and save me the one who was in the Tardis laying down right next to me probably freezing to death, not the one right next to me also being captured.  
"I'm right here" I heard the other Doctor whisper in my ear and I felt relieved. No wait I had to remember this might not be the real world was the Doctor in this world starting to become _my Doctor. _I started to hear birds tweet.  
"Really right now" I said before I fell on the ground asleep. I woke up possibly being a popsicle now.  
"Ok the four of us right now have to decide which is the dream" the Doctor said.  
"Here" Rory said.  
"No my other dream is the dream. This one is real because we are all together" I said.  
"You don't know that" Rory shouted at me.  
"Don't shout at me" I said about to smack Rory on the arm but I was too cold to even move.

"What's going on in your world" I asked Amy?  
"OH you know old people are trying to eat " she asked?  
"I'm about to walk the plank and get eaten by sharks" I told her.  
"All of us need to decide which battle to lose and decide which one is the real world" the Doctor said.  
"This one" Doctor and I said in unison thinking that this was the real world. I think Amy and Rory disagreed. Amy handed everyone else a poncho.  
"If we are going to die let's do it looking like a Peruvian folk band" Amy said.  
"We are not going to die" Rory said.

"Of course we are not, but if we fall asleep here we are in deep trouble. We could divide up and have a presence in each world" the Doctor said pacing to make himself warm.

"Great idea I'll split you 4 up so I can have a chat with our companions" the dream lord said appearing and pointing at Amy and I.

"Amy you're going to go first" the dream lord said. I started to hear birds again.  
"Don't leave me" Amy said grabbing my arm to keep me up.  
"It's ok we'll be fine, we'll be right back" the Doctor said. And then he did something very unexpected he wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm and then we fell asleep. I woke up to find my hands tied and I was lying on the hard deck of a ship.  
"Capt. She's awake" I heard a pirate say. Then somebody grabbed me and pulled me up. I looked around for the Doctor and realized that we were tied to each other and he had been standing with his back beant backwards while I slept.  
"Oh good let's see them die" Capt. Barbossa said. They untied us and pushed me first out onto the plank with the Doctor behind me.  
"Don't be afraid" the Doctor whispered to me.  
"I'm not" I said looking down and seeing hungry sharks. They tried to make the plank shake so we could fall.  
"We're going to be ok just trust me" he said.

"Can I just push them sir" one of the pirates asked?  
"No I like to see their fear" he said. I started to hear the birds tweet.  
"Doctor catch me" I told him.  
"Why" he asked? And right there I literally fell asleep. I woke up on the Tardis in the Doctor's arms.  
"Hello Darcy it's our turn now to have a talk" the dream lord said smiling at me weirdly.

"What do you want to talk to me about? Oh and talk fast I'm kind of busy hanging over a bunch of hungry sharks right now" I told him.

"I like how you think. And yes I will go fast. Now Amy's made her choice now it's time to make yours" he said.  
"I already know I need to make a choice between which world is real or not" I said.

"Oh that part I made up" he said.  
"What" I asked?

"Well sort of, you still have to die in one world but it doesn't matter which world you die in you still get to live on" he said.  
"So why make us go through all this" I asked?  
"To play with your mind" he said laughing.  
"Ok another question while they're in Leadworth why am I in Disneyland with the Doctor before him" I said pointing at _my_ Doctor.  
"Well it's your dream" he said.  
"What" I asked?  
"OH must I explain everything. Listen I have seen your dreams one of them is that you never left the Doctor while you where young, the other is just that you keep living on in the Tardis with them" he said pointing at Rory, Amy, and Doctor.  
"You can thank me for giving you a choice like this not many people get the chance. So decide do you want to go back to being with the Doctor where its joy and happiness and danger all the time with no needs to worry about any gingers stealing him again or do you wanna come back to being with him the one you love" he said motioning to _my _Doctor. The birds started to tweet.

"Well I guess we'll see" he said disappearing. Right before I closed my eyes I fell beside the Doctor where he unconsciously grabbed my hand giving me whatever warmth he had left. I woke up in the other Doctor's arms as he was trying to hold me up without falling into the water. I suddenly forgot about being back in the Tardis. And looked up at the Doctor I could tell he was looking for a way out.

"Nice catch" I told him thankful that he hadn't dropped me yet.  
"Thanks now I have a plan but it may be stupid" he said.

"Those are always the best plans. anything to get us out of here. Because I am not dying at Disneyland" I said.

"Great" he said. Then he grabbed me around the waist and we jumped right off the plank. When he said it was stupid I didn't actually believe it was going to be this stupid. Instead of falling into the water though we swung onto one of the ride boats. I opened my eyes when we landed.  
"How did you do that" I asked?  
"Oh easy while they were distracted on why we wouldn't fall in I slid some rope out of my pocket slyly tied it to the plank and grabbed on to it when we jumped swinging us onto one of these babies" he said smacking the boat. However it wasn't over yet the ship was till shooting at us.

"Now let's get out of here" he shouted. I laughed, oh I missed him so much and then I felt a little tingle in my hand as if someone had squeezed it and it brought me back to where I also was. I realized I couldn't travel with this Doctor any longer. When I left him it made me the person I was today and I loved who I was. Not to mention I knew that _my _Doctor needed me back there. I looked back at the other Doctor for probably the last time. I hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Doctor" I said.

"Darcy no please" he pleaded already knowing what I was about to do.  
"I have to you don't understand" I said looking back at the ship and looking over the edge of ours ready to jump.  
"Are you sure about that" He asked? I know he was thinking of Rose.

"I have to go back to the other world, there's someone I love there, and he's not here in this world. That's how I know this isn't real. You keep traveling though go on without me" I demanded.

"No" he said looking over the edge of the boat with me taking off his jacket.

"Why can't you listen to me" I said. I almost laughed because that's what he always said to me.

"If this isn't the real world then I don't exist anyways and I'm not letting you die alone" he said grabbing my hand.

"It's going to hurt right" I asked? He grabbed me and held onto me.  
"Just close your eyes and it will be over" he said. We waited over the edge for a couple seconds.  
"So who's the lucky man you love" he asked? I could hear sadness dripping from his voice.

"It's the regeneration after you" I told him. He was silent and I could tell he understood.

"Ready" he asked?  
"No" I said smiling up at him. He gave me comforting smile. Then we jumped in and I held onto the Doctor as tightly as I could and then everything went black. I heard those stupid birds tweeting and woke up in the Tardis. I felt my eyes slowly open up now I was covered in frost and the Doctor and I were just hanging onto each other's hands trying to get warmth out of them. I saw the Doctor looking at me and we weakly smiled at each other.

"So you choose this world. Well congratulations you got it right and with only seconds left. Let's warm you up I hope you all enjoyed living inside your imaginations. I have been defeated though and I will withdraw" the Dream Lord said then he disappeared. The Doctor slowly tried to start the newly restarted Tardis which was warming up now. Then I saw what the Doctor was doing.  
"No don't" I said hoarsely.  
"What's he doing" Amy asked?  
"I'm gonna blow up the Tardis. That Dream Lord was way to helpful" he said the Tardis started to shake.

"What are you doing. He said we were in the real world" Rory shouted.

"The Dream Lord has no power of the real world he was making us choose between two dreams" the Doctor said.  
"How do you know that" I asked?  
"Because I know who he is" he said. Then the Tardis exploded. The next thing I knew I was in my bed with my clothes on. I opened the door and saw I was in the real Tardis and saw the Doctor leaning against the console. I ran to him and he hugged me while spinning me around.  
"That was amazing, terrifying and possibly idiotic but amazing" I told him kissing him on the cheek.

"What's that" Amy asked coming to the console room looking at what was in the Doctors hand.  
"It's space pollen it's been stuck in the Tardis engine for ages" he said. He took it out the door and blew it away.  
"So who was the dream lord" Rory asked?  
"Wasn't it obvious it was me well the darker version of me" the Doctor said. My eyes suddenly widened when I suddenly remembered that the dream lord called the Doctor the one I loved. Did that meant he knew the truth?  
"So all those things he said was that really your thoughts" I asked?  
"Some of them were a bit of mistakes my subconscious made up" he said. _Hopefully the me loving you part is one of them_ I thought to myself.  
"Anyways Amy, Rory has a question to ask you" the Doctor said.  
"Actually I do what stopped the Leadworth dream" he asked?  
"Um I crashed a van and you probably don't remember because you died before that" she said.

"But how did you know that was the dream" he asked?  
"I didn't" she said.  
"Oh" Rory said. And then he kissed her right there. I looked away because sometimes PDA made me feel really lonely. I saw the Doctor wasn't looking either.  
"So how about you? How'd you know your dream was a dream" the Doctor asked?  
"Um I knew I could never die at Disneyland after all it is the happiest place on earth" I lied.  
"Oh" he said knowing that wasn't the answer he expected.  
"Mmm hmm" I said.  
"So where to now" the Doctor asked them?  
"I don't know anywhere is fine with me. It's Amy's Choice" Rory said.  
"Alright then" the Doctor said.  
"Darcy any preference it's your choice also" the Doctor asked?  
"Um Rio sounds good what about you Amy fancy Rio" I asked? She gave me a thumbs up because she was too busy making out with Rory.

"Rio then" I told him.

**Review! I hope you liked it :D I also hope you liked that I added 10 in it.**


	16. The Hungry Earth part 1

**Ok first things first, one I am really glad that a lot of you enjoyed the Amy/Darcy's choice chapter, I loved writing it for some reason, two I would like to thank all of you awesome reviewers you are all totally awesome, three I was thinking how all the characters seem to have their own theme on the Doctor who sound track that totally fits what the character is like, so I thought "hey Darcy should have one" so I found this one piece of music and thought this kind of fit Darcy tell me what you guys think it's called by Flying by James Newton Howard ( check it out on youtube and yes I do know it was in the Peter Pan movie but it's an awesome composition of music) if you don't think it fits her well give me suggestions on what you think would be an awesome theme for Darcy. So that's it enjoy this chapter.**

The Tardis stopped and Amy and I where anxiously waiting outside the door to run out on to the nice sandy beaches of Rio in our summer clothes.  
"Behold Rio" The Doctor said opening the door to a cold foggy English countryside, in a graveyard. Amy and I both deflated a bit.  
"Not to be a downer but I'm not getting the sunshine feeling here, not to mention I'm sure there's more of a lively crowd in Rio" I told the Doctor pointing at a tombstone.  
"I know wait what's that. The ground feels strange" the Doctor said jumping up and down. I started to jump and down also, expecting it to be like a trampoline but it felt normal. Amy and Rory looked at us strangely while we were jumping up and down.

"Doctor quit trying to distract us I know we are not in Rio. Which as you can see I am properly dressed for, not a cold graveyard" Amy said gesturing to her clothing. Then he ran off and looked at some of the grass which was an odd color in some patches.  
"Can we just go" I asked? He picked up some of the grass.

"It's blue grass and it's in patches all around here" he said.  
"Whoop de freakin doo, lets go" I said grabbing his arm trying to drag him back to the Tardis because the beach sounded really nice right now. But he didn't move at all and I fell down on my butt from pulling to hard.  
"So earth 2020 not a massive overshoot" he said.  
"Why are those people waving at us" Amy asked? I saw what she was looking at and saw a couple waving at us. I moved my hand up slowly and started waving at them.  
"It's you two" Doctor said handing me a pair of binoculars. I looked through them and saw a slightly older looking Rory and Amy.  
"But why are we here" Rory asked?  
"Probably came to relive the glory days" I guessed.

"Humans you are so nostalgic" the Doctor said.  
"We're still together in ten years" Amy thought aloud.  
"No need to sound surprised" Rory said.  
"Lets go talk to them we could say hi to future us" Amy said all excited.

"No you can't these things get complicated really quickly and oh look a big mining thing I love big mining things" the Doctor said.  
"You know what I love" I said leaning on him. He looked at me waiting for me to answer.  
"Nice warm sandy beaches of Rio. Now come on let's go" I told him.

"No we should go and check it out" the Doctor said. I let out a groan.  
"Come on Doctor it's probably just oil" I said. But he didn't listen to me he just ran off towards the mine. I slowly started to follow him. I walked past the Tardis.  
"I'm gonna put some pants on you know since we are not going anywhere warm anytime soon" I shouted at him. He gave me a thumbs up apparently very excited to see the mine. I walked into the Tardis and changed into some nice skinny jeans. When I walked back through the console room I saw Rory putting Amy's engagement ring away.  
"Ooh can I see the big shiny rock of a ring you got her" I asked picking up the ring before he could answer.  
"Nice very shiny if you want it to be more valuable sounding say it's been in your family for generations, see you outside" I told him throwing him back the box seeing that he almost dropped it.

"So are you and the Doctor you know together" he asked?  
"No" I sighed.  
"Does he know that you like him" Rory said. I turned around completely frozen about what to say next.  
"No, but you better not tell anyone that I do" I finally said.

"Well at least we found something in common" he said.  
"What's that" I asked?  
"The person we love is slightly infatuated with another" he said looking down at his feet.  
"Oh trust me he has no interest at all in Amy, not that's she's bad or anything its just well I don't know what his problem is actually" I said walking out the door with Rory behind me. When we walked out we found a woman and this kid staring at the Tardis.  
"Well that was quick" the woman said.  
"Um yeah it was" I said going along with it.  
"It's great that you two came" she said.

"What's this a portable crime lab" the kid asked?  
"Do you see any wheels on it. No so it's just a um" I tried to come up with an answer.

"She's new" Rory said pointing at me.

"Yeah I'm new" I said glaring at him for trying to make people think I wasn't the smart one here.

"I'm Ambrose I run meals on wheels here to the whole county" Ambrose said shaking our hands.  
"This is my son Elliot" she said gesturing to the kid.  
"Where's your uniforms" he asked?  
"We're undercover" I told him.  
"Really" he asked all excited. I just nodded my head going along with it and grabbed Rory's head making him nod also.

"Well come on it's over here" Ambrose said leading us to an empty grave.

"Um shouldn't we be getting back to Doctor and Amy" Rory whispered to me.  
"Don't worry I've got my phone with me, he'll call in case something goes wrong just go along with this for now and then we'll go find them" I told him. We stopped at this tombstone.  
"This is our family plot my aunt and uncle where buried here they always wanted to be buried together, my uncle was the one most recently to die so when we came to bury him here my aunts body was gone" Ambrose told us. I looked down and saw a completely untouched empty grave.  
"What" Rory asked?  
"The thing is when we came here the soil wasn't messed with the body just disappeared" Ambrose said. Rory was about to ask another question but I cut him off by saying.  
"Ok we'll check it out as best as we can and I'll have my partner get in there and double check on whether the soil was moved or not" I told her. She nodded and left.  
"What" Rory asked?

"You heard me get in there" I said pointing in the grave.  
"You get in there if you're so keen on it" he said.  
"Hello that thing is 6ft deep do I look like I could climb out of a 6ft deep hole" I asked considering I was 5'5 and he was l like somewhere in the 5'11ish area.  
"Fine I'll get in the bloody hole" he said jumping in. He looked around in the hole for a little while and I drifted off into space. I heard Rory let out this little scream or something.  
"How did you get here" he asked looking at something next to me. I looked to my right and saw the little girl with my eyes and dark brown hair that was practically following me everywhere in time, laying on her stomach with her face inches away from Rory's obviously she was trying to scare him by doing that whole horror movie thing where one minute the psychos not there and one minute there right in your face. She looked up at me.  
"Wait you see her to" I asked pointing at the girl.  
"No I was scared by the empty space next to you" he said sarcastically. Finally I wasn't going crazy.  
"I can hear you" the little girl said in an English/American accent.

"Who are you" I asked her?  
"I can't tell you spoilers" she teased giggling.  
"Oh my God you're not River Song are you" I asked?  
"No but I do know her though and that's all I am telling you" she said sitting up crossing her arms stubbornly.  
"Why" Rory asked?  
"Stranger Danger well that's what my parents say" she said rolling her eyes.  
"Why do I keep seeing you everywhere" I asked her? She shrugged. I blinked and then the little girl was gone. I waved my hand where she had once been and felt nothing.  
"That was weird" Rory said exactly what I was thinking.  
"What was" the voice of Elliot said behind us making us jump.  
"Nothing" Rory and I said in unison. Elliot looked at us a bit more suspiciously.  
"Do you want some tea" he asked?  
"Um sure and just white thanks" Rory said.  
"I'm fine with water" I told him.

"The graves are eating the people" Elliot said.  
"What makes you think that" I asked?  
"The grave wasn't disturbed from above, you can't get in through the sides, and the only way you can get in is through the bottom" he said.  
"Not very likely though" Rory said a bit skeptically.  
"When you eliminate the impossible however much remains must be the truth" Elliot said.

"What" I asked shocked to hear that to come out of kid's mouth especially at his age.  
"Sherlock Holmes I've got the audio book" he said.  
"Smart kid" I told him and he smiled at me.  
"The graves around you eat people" Elliot warned Rory.  
"Do want to get out of there now" I asked Rory?  
"Yeah just a bit" he said climbing out. We saw red flares go up in the sky making a dome shape around the little village we were in.  
"What was that" Rory asked pointing up at the sky.  
"I'm guessing a force field someone doesn't want us to get out of here" I told him. My phone rang.  
"I see it to there's no way out right" I said into the phone already knowing it was the Doctor.

"Right I'm sending you a signal through the sonic screwdriver come and find me now" he said hanging up the phone. Rory and I gathered Ambrose and Elliot and made them come with us to find the Doctor. When we did find him he was with this old man and an Indian woman and had his sonic screwdriver pointed up at the force field.

"Doctor there's something going on with the graves they're eating people" Rory told him.  
"Not now we are seriously stuck here" the Doctor said.  
"What about the Tardis couldn't that get us out" I asked?

"No maybe at some point but not with the nine minutes we have left" the Doctor said.  
"Nine minutes till what" Rory asked?  
"We are trapped and something is burrowing up towards us" the Indian woman said.

"Where's Amy" Rory asked? I suddenly realized that Amy wasn't there.  
"Get everyone inside the church" the Doctor said trying to avoid answering the question.  
"Doctor where's Amy" I asked repeating Rory's question.

"I'll get her back" the Doctor said.  
"From where" Rory asked?  
"She's been taken" the Doctor said.  
"By what" Rory asked?  
"She was swallowed up by the earth and I really did try to save her" the Doctor said.  
"Well you should have tried harder" Rory shouted. Again I had to get between the two of them before something worst could happen. I really wished Amy was there to calm Rory down.  
"Listen Rory, Amy is tough probably one of the toughest girls I've ever known, she can take care of herself till we get down there don't worry we are going to get her back" I said trying to comfort Rory. Rory did actually start to relax.  
"Ok boys now let's take some deep yoga breaths" I told them to help get rid of the tension.  
"I am not going to do that not right now" the Doctor said.

"Me either" Rory said. I grabbed both of them by the shirts.  
"Ok I'm pretty sure something bad is going to happen if we don't all calm down now. So you two do some darn yoga breaths" I said through gritted teeth. That apparently scared them into doing it because the 3 of us where breathing deep breaths.

"Now let's get into the church" I said grabbing the suitcase the Doctor was trying to carry in.

**Sorry its short but I hope you liked it, review if you did. Also tell me if you like the theme I choose for Darcy? If not do you have any suggestions? And I want to know what's been your favorite part so far in this story? :D**


	17. The Hungry Earth part 2

I dropped the suitcase down on the church marble floor hearing a slight sound of something breaking.  
"Did you just drop that there on purpose" the Indian woman asked turning towards me.  
"Um no it slipped" I lied. She came over to the suitcase picked it up and looked at it then let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank god it's not broken, sorry hi I'm Nazarene and that's Toby" she introduced herself shaking my hand pointing the other at the old man who must have been Toby.  
"Darcy, I'm friends with the Doctor" I said pointing at the Doctor now walking in the room.  
"So let me see here, we can't get out of here and nothing can get in, and something that took my husband is coming through the earth. Right" Ambrose asked the Doctor.  
"Yes but if we move quickly enough we can be ready" the Doctor told her.  
"Sorry I'm going to have to stop you right there, this has gone far enough" Ambrose said.  
"He's telling the truth" Toby said.

"Right, it's the first time in forever that we haven't had any phone reception" Ambrose whined.  
"Listen I have seen the impossible today and the only who is making any sense of this is the Doctor" Nazarene said.  
"Who" Ambrose asked?  
"Me" the Doctor said all excited.

"Can you get my dad back" Elliot asked him?  
"Yes he can don't worry you'll see him soon" I told him.

"Don't say promises you can't keep" Ambrose said to me.

"Listen if you want your husband back you're going to have to listen to everything I say from here on out" the Doctor told her.

"What do you need us to do" she asked?  
"Find any piece of technology you have and try to make a sensor out of it" he said. And everyone went off looking for a technological device. I threw the Doctor my phone and he threw it back to me and for a minute it almost looked like we were playing catch.

"Take it ,don't you need it" I asked?  
"Yes but I need to stay in touch with you as long as I possibly can so take it" he said throwing me back my phone which I stuck back in my pocket.  
"Okay Elliot I need a very complex map of the whole area" he asked Elliot.  
"I can't I'm dyslexic" Elliot said.  
"And I can't make a decent meringue, so draw like your life depends on it" he told him. Nazarene and I stared in silence at a computer watching the dots slowly come up.

"3 minutes left" I told the Doctor as I felt him look over my shoulder at the computer. Elliot ran towards him and handed him the map.  
"Oh look at that dyslexia never stopped Da Vinci or Einstein and it will certainly not stop you" the Doctor said looking at the map.  
"Better than I could have done" I told Elliot looking at the map.

"But that's not saying much since your artistic ability only goes up to drawing semi good stick figures" the Doctor joked.

"So what is it your exactly doing" Elliot asked the Doctor.  
"Well the sensors are up so when whatever it is does come above ground we'll see it and after that I will send a pulse with my sonic screwdriver that will be so strong it could knock out any living being in the universe" the Doctor said.  
"Cool" Elliot exclaimed looking at the Doctor admiringly. I had to admit it was quite cute to see a kid looking up to the Doctor because he was such an amazing person.

"This gives me a good excuse to leave here and move to the city when I get older" Elliot told us.  
"I was the same" I told him?  
"Did you ever get away" he asked?  
"Yeah" I did nodding my head towards the Doctor and we both exchanged a smile.

"I also couldn't wait to get away either" the Doctor said.  
"Do you two miss your homes" Elliot asked?  
"So much" the Doctor said looking off somewhere. I just nodded my head even though really I didn't miss my home that much because I knew I could always go back whenever I wanted to but then I felt a little pain in my heart for the Doctor because he could never go home again and see the ones he loved.

"Are there monsters coming" Elliot asked?

"Yes" the Doctor admitted. Elliot's eyes got wide with fear.  
"Are you scared of them" he asked?

"No they're scared of me" the Doctor said.  
"You will get my dad back won't you" Elliot asked?  
"Of course I will" the Doctor smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go get my headphones outside" Elliot told us.  
"Ok" the Doctor said looking at the computer screen.  
"Do you need me to come with you" I asked Elliot.  
"No" he said obviously wanting to be treated like an adult. I bit my lip.  
"Maybe I should go with him" I said to myself being a bit skeptical about him going out there by himself.  
"He'll be fine" the Doctor said next to me.

"I'm following him" I said walking out the door with the Doctor beside me as we walked outside and of course as our luck would have it Elliot was gone.

"I'm sorry" I told him as we looked around at our surroundings.  
"About what" he asked even though I was pretty sure he already knew what I was about to say.  
"That you can never go back" I told him.  
"It's fine besides I do have a home the Tardis is my home" he said although it seemed like there was a slight lie in it.  
"You know if I ever do leave you again you can always come to my place I'm pretty sure you'll always be welcome there" I told him.  
"Thanks but I'm pretty sure you're never going to leave because I won't let you" he said.  
"Why" I asked? I could hear the Doctor trying to find an answer but was interrupted by us running into Rory.  
"How are you doing" Doctor asked him.

"Pretty good" he said looking at a video camera. Just then it suddenly got dark.

"What's happening" I asked?  
"They are trying to isolate us even more by making it go darker which means they are here" he said. The three of us ran to the door to find Ambrose trying to open it. The Doctor and I pushed against it.  
"Anytime you want to help will be ok" the Doctor told Rory who was standing back watching.  
"But can't you just sonic it" Rory asked?  
"I can't it's wood" the Doctor said.  
"That's rubbish" Rory said.  
"Oi don't diss the sonic" I told him. Rory leaned against the door making it open. We all ran in and slammed it shut behind us.  
"Now let's see if we can get a fix" the Doctor said walking over to a computer. The whole church started to shake and I grabbed on to something steady. The computer the Doctor was working on blew up and all the lights went out.  
"No power" Toby said flicking the light switch just in case.  
"It's deliberant, they shut down our systems" the Doctor said pacing now.  
"Can't we do anything" Rory asked?  
"No" I told him so the Doctor wouldn't. I had started to recognize that when he paced it meant he was frustrated and by Rory asking questions it would just make him blow up.

"So is everyone ok" Rory asked? Everyone gave confirmation that they where ok. The ground started to shake again.  
"It's like when the holes formed" Toby said.  
"There coming through the final layer of earth" the Doctor whispered with his ear to the ground.  
"What is" Nazarene asked?

"Where's Elliot" Ambrose asked after everything stopped shaking. I gasped feeling stupid that I had forgotten him.  
"Did he come in? Where is he? Did anyone let him in? Who was the last to see him" Ambrose asked?

"We did" I said guiltily.  
"Where'd he go" she asked?  
"He said he was going to get headphones" the Doctor said.  
"And you let him go" Ambrose accused. I looked at him saying with my face.

_I told you so_ while his said _not right now_.

"MUM open the door, let me in" We heard Elliot shout through the door sounding completely terrified. We all ran to the door trying to open it. We all pulled and finally the door gave way to find nobody outside the door.  
"Where is he? He was here" Ambrose said running through the graveyard. Then far off we heard her shout a huge No and then she started screaming. I grabbed a shovel that was by one of the graves and ran toward her voice at top speed to find this thing on top of her trying to strangle her. I hit it over the head with shovel and it fell into the grave but grabbed me around the ankle starting to drag me in. I kicked it in the face and it let go for only a second and I climbed back up onto the ground.

"Get away from her" Toby said appearing right next to me with Ambrose by his side. The thing shot its long tongue out and I pulled Ambrose down but it got Toby who shouted in pain. The Doctor and the others finally caught up with us.

"My dad he's hurt" Ambrose said hovering over Toby.  
"Take him into the church" the Doctor told her.  
"What about Elliot they killed him didn't they" she asked helping Toby up. Obviously no one seemed to care that I was nearly dragged down a second ago.

"No they wouldn't take three people just to kill them, there is always hope. I promise I will bring him back but please just get in the church" the Doctor told her. She obeyed and walked Toby to the church. I finally got up by myself feeling a bit dizzy and touched my forehead and saw blood on my hand. The shovel had apparently scratched my forehead when I dropped it.

"Darcy are you ok you look like a horror movie victim" Rory asked?  
"Thanks you look like Marty Mcfly but I was to nice to tell you that. Oh wait I just did" I said making fun of the puffy vest and plaid shirt he was wearing. The Doctor pulled something out of his jacket pocket which turned out to be like long bandana.  
"Wear this to stop the bleeding for now" the Doctor said handing it to me. I tied it around my forehead.  
"Great now I look stupid" I told him.  
"You look fine so Rory go fix her up. It's time to put your nursing skills to work" the Doctor said walking off.  
"Why does he walk off randomly a lot" Rory asked as we walked back up to the church.  
"I have no clue but usually when he does you fallow him" I told him. When we got to the church he just cleaned it up my forehead.  
"Ok tell me are stitches needed" I asked?  
"No just a cut" he said.  
"Thank god" I said living another to day of not seeing a needle. My phone rang.  
"Hello" I said.

"Send nurse boy down I've got a job for him" the Doctor said in a very sly voice.  
"Be more specific. And what's with the James Bond voice" I asked?  
"Oh your ruining the moment this was supposed to sound cool" the Doctor whined.  
"It would've been cooler if you told me where to send him" I said.  
"Fine I'm by the meals on wheels truck. How's the head" he asked?  
"Great, now I've got a scratch that makes me look like Harry Potter" I told him.  
"That's great" he said hanging up not even bothering to say goodbye.  
"Your services are needed at the meals on wheels truck" I told Rory. He got up and left while I just leaned against a wall sort of dozing off. The next thing I knew it was daytime again outside. I turned my head to find everyone in a circle around the Doctor.  
"Your going to what" Rory asked?  
"I'm going to go beneath the surface to go and talk to them" the Doctor said.  
"Who" I asked?  
"He's going to try and negotiate with the aliens" Ambrose told me.  
"They're not aliens they're earthlyians once known as the Silurian race. They're the first living beings on earth. From there point of view you humans are the invaders. Now the creature I have with us is Elaya and she's my best bargaining chip of getting the 3 people out of there so I need her to be kept alive. While I'm gone you five people are going to stay here in this church and be best humanity can be" the Doctor told us.

"But what if they come back shouldn't we be dissecting them" Toby asked?  
"No absolutely not" I told him.

"No dissecting or examining" the Doctor added.

"You are all brilliant people and you all need to be kind to this Silurian. No one dies today understand" he said. Nazarene started to clap her hands and I joined with her. The Doctor smiled at us and left for the Tardis. I slowly followed him out and then Nazarene followed behind me.  
"No, sorry, no what are you two doing" the Doctor asked once he noticed us.  
"Coming with you" I told him.  
"No because you are injured" he said poking at my forehead.  
"So? It's not like both my legs are missing" I told him. While he hesitated on what to say next I slid into the Tardis and closed the door while he dealt with Nazarene. Then he came in with Nazarene beside him.  
"Welcome aboard" he told her.

"No way oh this is amazing" she said watching the Doctor start the Tardis. Then the Tardis shifted to the right.  
"What'd you touch" the Doctor asked her?  
"Nothing doesn't it always do this" she asked?  
"No" I told her once it started to rock back and forth.

"We're being hijacked" the Doctor said holding onto my arm so I wouldn't fall.

"They're pulling us down into the Earth" the Doctor said inspecting the monitor. The Tardis stopped after five minute of me clutching onto something so I wouldn't fall.  
"Where are we" Nazarene asked us?  
"Underground" I said obviously. We walked out the doors and it looked like we were in caverns. The Doctor whistled and it echoed.  
"We must have fallen down the holes they use to travel up" he said.  
"How far down are we" I asked?

"More than 221 kilometers" he said.  
"In English" I said.  
"I just spoke in English" he said.  
"Not metric" I told him reminding him that I was American.  
"Oh then far down" he told me finally realizing it.  
"Wait then how are we not burning up right now" Nazarene asked?

"Good point" the Doctor said.

"It's like it's everyday for you" Nazarenechucled.  
"More like every other" I told her. And I followed the Doctor down this hallway.

"Ok so we are looking for a small tribal settlement probably housing around a dozen Silurians" the Doctor guessed.

"One small tribe" Nasereen asked turning right.  
"Yes one small tribe" the Doctor repeated. We saw what she was looking at which turned out to be this huge city.  
"Well maybe that's a bit more than a dozen" I said.  
"More like a whole civilization buried underneath the earth" the Doctor said.

**So that's it for now :D Review if you liked it. Also I watched the first episode of series 6 it was so good watch it if you haven't already :D**


	18. Cold Blood part 1

We walked through the little city just looking around.  
"This place is deserted" I said.  
"Which means that everyone else must still be asleep, which means we have to go find Amy now" the Doctor said. We walked down a hallway towards this huge door.  
"Are sure this is the best way to enter" Nazarene asked?  
"Front door approach always the best way" the Doctor said.  
"Are we also going to the ring the doorbell so we're not rude" I said sarcastically.

"Intruder in Area 17" a voice said and we started hearing siren noises.  
"Now that I think about it we could have also used the backdoor" the Doctor said. The doors opened and out came these guards with guns.  
"We're not hostile and we mean you no harm" the Doctor said raising his arms.  
"We come in peace" I told them doing the Vulcan sign with my hands. One of the guards came up to us and shot gas at us knocking the three of us out. The next thing I knew I woke up being strapped to a little gurney thing. With this lizard guy looking at me.

"That's Darcy" I heard the Doctor say.  
"Um hi mini Godzilla" I said to the green guy.  
"So who are you" the Doctor asked this lizard woman.  
"Restac I'm military commander down here" she said.

"Oh I see there's always a military" the Doctor said.  
"Your weapon was drilling into our oxygen pockets" the green guy said.

"Sorry?" I apologized hoping they would just let us go for saying that.

"Where's the rest of your invasion force" Restac asked?

"It's just me, Nazarene, and Darcy. We came here for the humans to negotiate with you to give us your hostages back and in return we will give you Elaya back, and by the way don't worry she is completely safe" the Doctor said.  
"I'm sorry but I don't associate with apes, I'm going to send a clear message to those on the other side" Restac said.  
"And what's that" I asked?

"Your execution" she said leaving the room.  
"Well while she's gone, I want to have the pleasure of at least dissecting one female ape" the green guy said. Nazarene and I looked at each other wondering which one he was going to choose.  
"I guess you'll do fine" he said walking towards me with a scalpel.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait isn't just killing me better" I asked?

"Yes but still, what you're doing will be for a greater cause science" he said.  
"Oh no I am not going to be your version of real life _Operation" _I snapped at him trying to kick him but my legs where tied down. He kept getting closer with the scalpel.  
"Doctor do something" I shouted.  
"I'm sort of tied up hear" the Doctor said.  
"You have a mouth use it, say something" I told him. Restac came in and shouted at the green guy saying that we needed to be in perfect form before they executed us. I let out a sigh of relief and then they let us go and handcuffed us.

"These must be the only ones wake. The rest are still probably in hibernation" the Doctor whispered to Nazarene and I as we where leaded somewhere.  
"So why'd they go into hibernation" Nazarene asked?  
"There astronomist predicted what was supposed to be the apocalypse but instead was the moon coming in to alignment and they hid underground for millennia" the Doctor said.  
"How could you know that" the Green guy asked?

"I met a tribe not that long ago similar to yours but not the same" the Doctor said.  
"Other's of our species have lived" Restac said hopefully.  
"No the humans attacked them" the Doctor said. _Couldn't you lie for once_ I thought to myself.  
"Such a vermin race" Restac said. They led us to this big courtroom.

"Oh I like this very gleaming" the Doctor said.  
"Yeah I think it's to pretty to have our blood all over it. So why don't you lets us go" I said. Restac gave me a disgusted look saying no.

"This is our court and our execution area" she said.  
"Let them go" I heard Amy say aiming a gun at Restac.  
"Amy Pond always good to see you" the Doctor said.  
"Nice to see you two, and by the way your covered both ways" she said as a man came towards the lizard men with a gun in his hand.

"Mo" Nazarene said all excited.

"You let them go or I'll shoot" Amy threatened. Restac inched towards her and grabbed the gun out of her hands. The other soldiers made Mo drop his.  
"Alright Restac you've made your point" the green guy said.

"Go back to your laboratory Malakeh" she ordered. And the green guy left. They then tied us up to pillars and I was next to the Doctor. _Well at least I get to die next to him_ I thought to myself.  
"Sorry as rescues go this wasn't the best" Amy apologized.  
"As long as you're ok" the Doctor said.  
"Same here but lizard men seriously" Amy asked?  
"They are called homoreptilia, they inhabited the planet before humans and now they want it back" the Doctor said.  
"After they wipe out all of the human race" I added.  
"Right I think I could have lived with not knowing that" Amy said. They all pointed there guns at us.  
"Come on do you really wanna shoot us? I mean really we are just like you except not green or mean or live underground or-"

"Will someone please shut her up" Restac said. One of the soldiers tied something around my mouth. And just to annoy them even more I kept talking through it even though it probably didn't come out understandable. Also I did step on the soldier's foot after they tied it around my mouth. Hey if I was going to die why not do it looking brave, but still they didn't kill us. I saw the Doctor smile at me.

"What are they waiting for" Nazarene asked? A little screen popped up and on the screen was Rory,Ambrose and Toby.

"Who speaks for the apes" Restac asked?

"I speak for the humans" Rory said.  
"Rory" Amy and I exclaimed well mainly Amy because it was hard for me to talk with the thing over my mouth.  
"You know who we are" Restac said.  
"Kind of sort of actually no" Rory said.  
"We have human hostages" Restac said revealing the five us tied to pillars.  
"Doctor, Amy, Darcy" Rory said.  
"Mo are you ok" Ambrose asked?  
"I'm fine love I found Elliot and I'm bringing him back" Mo said.  
"Oh Amy I thought I lost you forever" Rory said.  
"Why because I was sucked through the ground you're so clingy" Amy said.  
"Hate to break up this session but I'm giving you all a reminder to stay calm" the Doctor said.  
"Is Darcy ok" Rory asked obviously because I hadn't spoken yet?  
"Yeah she's fine they just finally shut her up" the Doctor said. I glared at him.  
"Show me Elaya" Restac ordered. The 3 of them looked at each other a bit worried.

"Show me or I will kill them all one by one" Restac threatened.  
"You stay away from them we didn't start this" Ambrose said on the verge of tears.  
"Let Rory deal with this" Doctor said.

"We are not doing what you say anymore now give me back my family" Ambrose said. The Doctor and I looked at each other knowing that was a stupid move.

"No, excute the girls" Restac said. Soldiers grabbed Amy and I there was a lot of yelling from the Doctor and Rory telling them to "get away from us" and that "they couldn't do this". The Doctor even said to take him instead. I would have been yelling to if it weren't for the stupid gag.

"Rory" Amy shouted.  
"Fire" Restac said and I closed my eyes waiting for death.

"Stop, this is not your job Restac, unchain them" this priest guy said walking in. Amy and I relaxed that we weren't shot at.  
"I don't recognize your authority at this time Elvay" Restac said.

"Fine then shoot me" he said. Nobody shot out him. Restac went and criticized Malokeh. They then unhandcuffed us. The Doctor ran to me immediately and hugged me.

"Are you alright, oh my god that was close I don't know what I would have done if they had actually killed you" he said all fast.

"Why aren't you taking" he asked me? I gestured to the cloth tied around my mouth in a really tight knot. The Doctor smiled at me and untied it.

"Oh thank God I had no idea I could go that long without talking" I said.  
"Now let's tell our friends on the other side that we are alright" the Doctor said picking up this remote, and Rory, Ambrose,and Toby appeared on the screen again.  
"Hello there Rory Williams" the Doctor said.

"Doctor is Amy alright" Rory asked?

"She's fine" the Doctor said.  
"Just keeping you on your toes" Amy said.

"Listen you need to get down here and bring Elaya with you and I promise this will all work out in good time" the Doctor said. They all looked at each other a bit worried again.

"What's going on up there" I asked?  
"Nothing we'll be down there in a minute" Rory said turning off the little communication screen.  
"No I say that we've all got a fair bit to talk about" the Doctor said to Elvay.  
"And how is that" he asked?  
"Well we've got to find a way to share the planet" the Doctor said.  
"Are you speaking for the apes" he asked?  
"Me no but they are" the Doctor said pointing at Amy and Nazarene.  
"No we're not" Amy said.  
"Come on you two the world couldn't have any greater ambassadors" the Doctor said.  
"Is this what happens in the future the planet get's shared" Amy asked?  
"What are you two talking about" Nazarene asked?

"Guess it's a good time to mention this. The Doctor, Amy, and I are all time travelers" I told her.

"Anything else" Nazarene asked?  
"There are fixed points in time and this is not one of them after today humanity could be changed and it all depends on you two" the Doctor said.  
"No pressure" I told them.

"But we can't share the planet no one is going to go for this" Nazarene said.  
"Come on be extraordinary" the Doctor said stumping her. She smacked him on the shoulder and went straight to negotiating with Elvay.

"Now Mo let's go get Elliot" I said as the Doctor, Mo, and I followed Malakeh out. He lead us to this little hospital area and we saw Elliot locked in this little bubble with I.V's hooked up to him.

"If you've harmed him in anyway" Mo threatened.  
"Of course I didn't I only store the young" Malakeh said.  
"Why" I asked?

"To study how they grow. I never meant to harm him" he said.

"Malakeh I think I love you" the Doctor said.

"Thank you but I don't think that's true" he said looking between the Doctor and I.

"We can wake him now" Malakeh said opening the bubble. Mo went in and grabbed Elliot who seemed perfectly fine.

"Elliot I'm sorry I took my eyes off you" the Doctor apologized.  
"And I'm sorry I listened to him, I should have followed you out" I said.

"It's ok I forgive you two" he said. We walked out a door.  
"You all go ahead I'll catch up" Malakeh said behind us. We walked into the courtroom. We heard this weird noise.  
"The transport has returned, your friends are here" Elvay said.

**Ok that's it for now review if you liked it and thanks for all those who have favorite, reviewed, and story alerted the story it definitely motivates me to keep writing more besides the fact that I also love writing this story. **


	19. The Funeral of Sarah Jane Smith

**So I will add part 2 to Cold Blood later but I thought I might add this chapter I wrote. I feel like I never got to properly write how sad I was about Elizabeth Sladens death. So here is a chapter dedicated to her. R.I.P Elizabeth Sladen we will all definitely miss you :'(**

I felt my phone ring in my pocket. I looked at the number and saw that it said Luke Smith who I hadn't talked to in ages.  
"Hey" I said into the phone.  
"Darcy is this you" he asked?  
"Yeah it's me" I told him.

"Listen I need to tell you something both you and the Doctor" he said.  
"He's kind of busy right now" I said looking at him and Amy talking jokingly about something.

"Are you alright why do you need the Doctor" I asked?

"It's my mum" he said and I could hear pain in his voice. I turned away from Amy and Doctor lowering my voice.  
"What's wrong is she ok. Doctor and I can be over there in a second" I said getting worried.

"She's dead" he said. I nearly dropped my phone and found it hard to speak.  
"Listen if it's not too much to ask could you and the Doctor come to the service. I know she really would want him to be there" he said.  
"No it's not too much at all. We'll be there" I promised holding back tears and then I hung up the phone and started to cry silently. From the few times I had met her I had known that Sarah Jane was the kindest, bravest, sweetest, most beautiful woman I had ever met and now she's dead. That part seemed really hard for me to grasp because she was so full of life that it seemed hard to believe that she would ever die.

"Darcy what's wrong" the Doctor asked coming over to me. I grabbed his hand and walked him to the wardrobe room so we could have some privacy. I could tell he was getting nervous about what I was not telling him. Once we reached the room I was sobbing. Why did she have to die? She was so young. I definitely knew it wasn't her time. The Doctor hugged me and held on to me.  
"Do you want to tell me" he said. I shook my head.  
"But I have to" I said in between sobs.  
"What is it" he asked pulling my face up to level with his.  
"It's Sarah Jane. She's dead" I told him crying more. The Doctor looked utterly shocked and I could see the pain in his face and his eyes started to tear up.

"You're lying" he said hopefully. I shook my head. Then the Doctor hugged me again and we held onto each other both crying.

"Luke told me what day the funeral was" I said once we had both stopped crying. We grabbed each other's hands and walked out to the console room.

"What's wrong" Amy asked nervously waiting for us.  
"A friend of ours just died" the Doctor said.  
"Oh I'm so sorry" she said.

"We're going to have to make a side trip at her funeral if that's ok with you" I told her.  
"Oh Doctor, Darcy" she said hugging the both of us. We all changed into black clothes. When the Tardis stopped I could feel my heart pounding in my chest not wanting to see her dead. The Doctor and I held each other's hands while Amy walked alongside us into the church. I saw Luke stand up and walk over to us when we came in. I went and hugged him starting to cry again at the thought of him never seeing his mother again. The Doctor and Luke shook hands and Amy hugged him. Then the service started the whole time the Doctor and I never let go of each other's hands.  
"We are being terrible people" the Doctor whispered to me half way through the service.  
"Why" I asked?  
"Because I know she would never want us to cry for her" he said. I started to hear the sound of wheels moving. I looked at aisle and saw a robotic dog rolling up towards Sarah Jane's coffin with a Rose attached to it's nose. When it got to the coffin it dropped the rose and said

"Goodbye Mistress you will be missed by all of us"  
"Is that a tin dog" Amy asked?  
"K-9" the Doctor said smiling. After the service, we all walked back to the Tardis.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Amy said walking in the Tardis. The Doctor and I leaned against the doors.  
"I don't think this is the last time we'll see her" he said as we watched them carry the coffin out of the church.

"But it's definitely the last goodbye" I said.  
"We have a time machine we could see her whenever we want to" he said.

"But now we know what's going to happen in the end" I said leaning my head against his shoulder.  
"That's the burden of being a time traveler" he said.  
"It sucks" I told him. I heard him chuckle.

"She was the most wonderful person I had ever known" he said.  
"She seemed timeless" I admitted my thoughts to him about how it seemed like she would never die.  
"She was" he said.  
"Is" I corrected him.  
"Goodbye Sarah Jane" he said to the coffin.  
"We will miss you, the universe is going to be a bit empty feeling without her" I said before walking into the Tardis.


	20. Cold Blood part 2

**So I'm gonna have to say that after this chapter I will probably be updating a bit slowly because I have to go back to school bleh. Anyways I hope you like it and review if you did :D**

Rory, Ambrose, and Toby came into the court room carrying this huge bundle. _Oh no_ I thought to myself looking at the lifeless bundle as they set it down on the ground.  
"Tell me you didn't do this" the Doctor asked looking back at the bundle pulling back the blanket to reveal another lizard woman who must have been Elaya.

"What did you do" I asked?  
"It was me I did it" Ambrose admitted.  
"Mum" Elliot said looking shocked.  
"I just wanted you back" she said.  
"I'm sorry we swear we didn't know about this" I told Elvay.  
"I had to do it" Ambrose said.  
"We had a chance at changing the future, by showing them the best of humanity but you ruined it" the Doctor said and too make matters worse the military marched into the courtroom with guns pointed at us.  
"My sister" Restac said walking to the bundle to find her dead. _We're dead_ I thought.

"And you want us to associate with these apes Doctor" Restac said.  
"One woman that's it, she only did it to save her family. But up there, there are so many peaceful beings come on we had something here. We can still make an alliance" the Doctor said.

"It's to late for that Doctor" Ambrose said.  
"Why" he asked?  
"Our drill is set to start drilling in 15 minutes" she said looking at a stopwatch.  
"You idiot" I shouted at her. Starting to pace.  
"Listen if you let us get back up there we'll turn it off if you promise to never come to the surface again" Ambrose told Restac.  
"Execute her" Restac shouted and the guns went off. I got on the ground and started army crawling following the Doctor. I eventually got up and we started running for the lab. The Doctor stopped in the middle of the hallway and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.  
"I'll cover you. If I don't make it Darcy drive the Tardis to the surface and stop the drill" the Doctor said.  
"Oh shut up, you're going to come back" I said before running off to the laboratory. The Doctor came in after me shutting the door.  
"Ok Mo you and Elliot keep an eye on that monitor. Amy check the time every once in awhile" the Doctor said throwing Amy the stopwatch.  
"12 minutes" Amy said.  
"See I told you, you'd come back" I said bumping him in the shoulder. He smiled at me.  
"Alright Toby let's see what's wrong with you" the Doctor said opening Toby's shirt.  
"Elaya stung me she said there's no cure I'm dying" he said.  
"Actually no you're mutating, you're turning into one of them" the Doctor said looking at his DNA on a computer.

"Doctor there's a whole lot of those creatures coming our way" Mo said.

"So how do we stop the drill when there isn't enough time and how do we get out when we are trapped. Nazarene how would you feel about me sending an energy pulse towards the drill turning it off" the Doctor said.

"That would destroy all of my life's work" she said.

"Sorry but our lives are more important than that right now" I told her.  
"Ok well you're going to have to do it before it hits the city" she said.

"11 minutes and 40 seconds Doctor" Amy said looking at the watch.  
"Yes its cramming time" the Doctor said clapping his hands.  
"But destroying the drill will cave us all in and there is no way we can run that fast to safety in that amount of time" Nazarene said.

"And we still have to run past Restac's troops" Rory said.

"I can do that by causing a toxic fumigation it makes everyone run to their cryochambers after that the city shuts down" Elvay said.

"That is a brilliant idea" I told him.

"But you would be killing your own people" Amy said.  
"I have no respect for those who follow Restac" he said.  
"Are you sure about this Elvay" the Doctor said. He nodded.  
"10 minutes" Amy told us.

"Ok everyone listen to me all of you when we get back up there spread word about these people and tell them that in a thousand years time that they will come. This planet needs to be shared" the Doctor said. Then he started to fiddle with the controls.  
"Ok everyone get ready to run for your lives" he said.  
"Not like we haven't done that before though" I said.

"But the program on your friend hasn't started yet" Elvay said talking about Toby.  
"Just go all of you" Toby said.  
"But Grandad I'm not leaving you" Elliot said hugging him.  
"Now you look after your mom and remember I'll always be right here" Toby said pointing at Elliots heart.

"This is my fault" Ambrose said. _Yes it is_ I thought to myself.  
"Oh I can't go back up there not after all I've seen. Not to mention I'll be a freak show up there" Toby said. Ambrose hugged him. Elvay put his hand down on this pad.  
"TOXIC FUMIGATION ALL PERSONEL RETURN TO CRYOCHAMBERS" this voice said throughout the whole city.

"They're gone" I said looking at the monitor watching the troops leave.  
"Ok everyone let's move out get ready to run for your life and look for a blue box" the Doctor said opening the doors.

"I'm sorry" he said to Elvay.  
"I thought for a moment our race's would be at peace" Elvay said.  
"Doctor we've got less then 6 minutes" Amy said.  
"Go I'll be right behind you" he said. Everyone ran off while I waited for him crossing my arms tapping my foot. The Doctor looked back and smiled at me he obviously knew I wasn't' going to leave without him. Then he started to walk out with me.  
"Let's go" I told Nazarene.  
"I'm actually not going" she said.  
"What' the Doctor asked?  
"I'm gonna stay behind with Toby we'll hibernate together" she said.  
"But Nazarene" the Doctor said.  
"Oh shut up they love each other so they are going to stay together. Now come on lets go. Good luck with you two" I told them as I grabbed the Doctor's hand and we ran so fast down the hallways.

"Took you long enough" Amy said apparently she had been waiting for us.  
"Well you know him he never shuts up" I told her.

"Your one to talk" he said.  
"Yes I know that's why I do it all the time" I said. We finally got to the Tardis and the Doctor opened the door for everybody.

"No questions just get in and yes I know it's bigger on the inside" he said pushing Ambrose, Mo, and Elliot in. I saw a bright light appear out of the corner of my eye. Amy, Rory, Doctor and I looked at it and we saw the crack from Amy's wall.

"It's getting bigger, it must be caused by some big cataclysmic explosion big enough to rip a hole in the universe" the Doctor said getting closer to it.

"4 minutes we have to go Doctor" Amy said.  
"How come everyone knows about it except me" the Doctor said.

"It dosen't' matter we need to go" I said.

"But where there's an explosion there is shrap metal" the Doctor said starting to stick his arm in the crack.  
"Doctor you can't" Rory said.

"Why not" he said sticking it in. It started to suck him in and I pulled him out.  
"I've got something" he said.  
"What is it" Amy asked?  
"I don't know" he said.

"Doctor, Darcy" Rory said. We looked up and saw Restac crawling towards us with her gun in her hand aimed at us.  
"All three of you get in the Tardis" The Doctor ordered.  
"You did this" she said and then she shot the gun. Rory pushed me and the Doctor out of the way and got shot.

"Rory" Amy screamed. I grabbed Restac's gun and shot her with it.

"Die" I whispered. And then I walked over to Amy and the Doctor crowding around Rory. Amy was crying.

"I don't understand. We were on the hill that was our future. I can't die yet" Rory said.

"Don't say that" Amy said.

"You're so beautiful. I'm sorry" he said before he died.

"Doctor, Darcy help him" Amy said. I was completely frozen with shock.

"Amy, Darcy move away from the light if it touches you, you'll be wiped away from history" the Doctor said. Amy and I sat there looking over Rory's body. I felt the Doctor stop to pick me up and put me down in the doorway of the Tardis.  
"Amy you need to move away now" he said.  
"Now I'm not leaving him get off me" She said as the Doctor started to drag her in.  
"Darcy help me" he said. I just stood there watching the light swallow Rory up. The Doctor pulled Amy and I in locking the door.  
"No let me out please let me out I need to get to Rory" she said slamming on the door.  
"Doctor please we need to save him" I said. But he was already starting up the Tardis.

"No Doctor please we can't leave him" I pleaded.

"I'll forget him you can't let that happen" Amy said through tears now. Then he made the Tardis go.  
"DOCTOR NO" Amy and I both shouted.

"Amy don't forget him if you do he'll have never existed try and remember him" the Doctor told Amy.

"Tell me it's going to be ok Doctor" she said.

"You can do it I know you can. Just try and remember him" The Doctor said.

"Try and remember who" she said.

"No" I shouted that she had already forgot him. The Tardis shook and Amy's engagement ring fell on the floor.

"What are you two all sad about" Amy asked? I had to suck it up so I calmed down and got up.  
"Nothing we are fine" I told her giving her a fake smile. We dropped the little family off back home and then we left again the Doctor and I were very silent for awhile if only Amy knew why we were though.


	21. Vincent and the Doctor part 1

**Ok quick warning for any of those people who can't stand misspells the beginning part of this has some misspelled words because I'm writing them like the characters are pronouncing them. Don't worry you'll get what I'm saying later. Also congrats to Matt Smith for getting nominated for a BAFTA as best actor for playing the Doctor. And also thanks for all the awesome reviews, and favorites, and story alert's. So enjoy the chapter!**

"Ahh here we are Paris present day well for you two at least, just in time to see the opening exhibit of Vincent Van Gogh's art" the Doctor said throwing the doors of the Tardis open. Amy and I hopped out and went through the entrance of the museum.

"By the way you pronounce his name wrong it's Van Goooooo" I told him.

"No you're the one pronouncing it wrong it's Van Goff" he said.

"Go"

"Goff"

"GO"

"GOFF" we where nearly shouting now as we walked into the exhibit. A whole tour group turned around and shhhhd us.

"That's right Darcy be quiet" the Doctor whispered.  
"It's a museum not a library people" I said in loud whisper.

"Go"  
"Goff" the Doctor and I argued in a whisper now.  
"Oh you two are just adorable. It's like watching Harry Potter 'It's not leviosaw it's leviooooosa" Amy said imitating Hermione, with a huge smile on her face throwing her arms around our shoulders. The Doctor and I glared at each other probably thinking that whatever way we said it, it was the right way. Amy made us join the tour group that shhhd us. And the tour guide talked about how Vincent Van Gogh's paintings weren't highly appreciated in his time as they were now blah blah blah.

"Who is it" I heard this kid behind us ask?  
"It's the Doctor" another kid said. The three of us spun around to look at them and saw them looking at a painting not us.  
"That's the Doctor that took care of him when Van Gogh was sick" the kid continued.

"Oh look there it is the actual one" Amy said dragging us towards a picture of this church.  
"You can almost feel him painting right in front of you" the Doctor said.

"Whoa what's that" I said pointing at this little figure in one of the church windows.

"What" Amy asked?  
"It's something very bad" the Doctor said.  
"What is" she asked? I took out my phone camera and made it zoom in more on the painting.  
"What is that thing" she asked finally seeing it. The Doctor walked over to the tour group.

"Sorry to interrupt routine inspection" he said showing them his psychic paper

"So do you know when the picture of that church was painted" he asked the tour guide.

"Ah good question most people estimate-"

"Just tell us the exact date and please with no long speech sorry we're in a hurry" I interrupted him.

"Oh well somewhere between the first and third of June" he said.

"What year" the Doctor asked?  
"Um 1819 the year before he killed himself. Do you have any other questions" the tour guide asked?

"Yes has anyone ever told you, you look like the Minister of Magic and sound like Davy Jones" I asked?

"No" he said looking at me strangely.  
"Oh well that's it" I said.

"Thank you for the information I like your bow tie and keep telling them stuff" the Doctor said shaking his hand.

"We really need to go" the Doctor whispered to Amy and I as we hurried out of the museum.

"What about the other pictures" Amy asked?  
"Art can wait this is life or death we need to talk to Vincent Van Gogh" he said pushing us in to the Tardis.  
"GOOOOO" I yelled trying to prove my point that, that was how you pronounced it. The Doctor and I started the Tardis and then it landed right where we wanted it to for once. The Doctor and I opened the door and started walking down this pebble alleyway while Amy skipped next to us.  
"Ok so the plan is we find Vincent he lead's to the church and that leads us to our nasty friend" he said.  
"Easy Peasy" Amy said.  
"Lemon Squeezy" I added.  
"Well no, nothing will be easy with Mr. Van Gogh now he'll probably be at a café with sort of orangey light tables outside" he said.  
"Like this one" Amy said holding her picture book up.

"That's the one" the Doctor said looking at it.  
"Would it happen to be this one" I said pointing forward seeing the exact café.

"Yes it is. Excuse me is a Mr. Van Gogh here" the Doctor asked a waitress?

"Unfortunatley he's a mad man" she said.

"Did you just call Vincent Van Gogh a mad man" Amy asked?  
"He always drinks, he does nothing, and he never pays his bills" the waitress whined.

"Good painter though" I told her. She laughed at me the Doctor and I sat down at a table.  
"Come on one, painting for one drink" I heard this approaching voice say and out came this red haired man. The Doctor hit me on the arm in excitement.  
"It's Van Gogh" he mouthed to me. I opened my mouth in a perfect O.

"Oh my god" Amy mouthed to us.

"Listen it would be ok if it was any good but it isn't. You either pay or get out" the waiter said to Vincent.  
"I'll pay for it" the Doctor said.  
"Doctor you don't have any money on you" I whispered.  
"Never mind she'll pay" he said pointing at me.  
"I left my wallet in the Tardis" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you go get it then" he said.  
"It's in my room" I told him.  
"Oh dear lord we're never going to see it again" he said considering my room was like the Bermuda Triangle once you put something in there it was gone for good.  
"She'll pay for it" the Doctor and I said in unison pointing at Amy. Amy gave us a look that said "WHAT!". Vincent and the Waiter looked at us confused.

"Who are you" Vincent asked?  
"We are new in town" the Doctor said.

"Well in that case I guess you don't know one, I pay for my own drinks in town thank you very much" he said. The whole restaurant laughed at him.

"2 nobody buys my paintings unless they want to get laughed out of town and 3 your friend over there is cute and I suggest you keep your wallet and big nose out of my business. Now come on one drink please" Vincent asked the waiter. The two of them argued for a minute.  
"Oh will the pair of you just shut up. I would like a bottle of wine please and I will it drink with whomever I choose" Amy said kind of flirting with Vincent.

"That's good by me" Vincent said. We walked into the little restaurant and sat down at a table together.  
"That accent of yours, you from Holland like me" Vincent asked Amy?  
"Yes" the Doctor answered for her while she said "no"

"Let me introduce myself I am the Doctor" he said.  
"No my brother's sending me Doctor's all the time. You're not going to help me" Vincent snapped.  
"Oh please he would be the worst psychiatrist ever if he was a real one" I told him.

"Ouch" the Doctor said putting his hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"The truth hurts" I told him sarcastically.

"Oh look at that" the Doctor said pointing at one of Vincent's paintings.  
"It's one of my favorites" Amy said.  
"One of your favorite, you've never seen my painting's before" Vincent said.  
"I was saying one of my favorite painting's I've ever seen" Amy said sipping her wine glass.

"Then you must have not seen many painting's before it's horrible. Your hair is orange" he told Amy.  
"Yes and yours is also orange" Amy told him. Then they started to talk about their hair for a couple minutes. The Doctor sighed.

"Ginger's it's like when you put two in the same room they instantly connect with each other" I said to the Doctor.  
"I wanted to be a ginger" he moaned.  
"So painted any churches recently, any chapely places, or places that look like a church or church-" I cut the Doctor off by covering his mouth with my hand before he went on any longer about churches.  
"Painted any churches" I asked bluntly.

"Well there is one church I've been thinking of painting when the weather's right" he said.  
"That's good" I told him I could feel the Doctor nod his head along with me as my hand was still covering his mouth.  
"Are you gonna keep babbling about churches" I asked looking at him. He shook his head and I took my hand off his mouth.  
"HELP, SHE'S BEEN KILLED HELP PLEASE" this lady shouted running through the restaurant.

"That on the other hand isn't such good news. Come on then let's get out of here" the Doctor told us as we ran out of the restaurant following the shouting lady who led us to the dead body of a little girl.

"Please let me look I'm a Doctor" the Doctor told the crowd starting to come around us.

"Get away from her" I assumed the mother of the child shouted. The four of us backed off and they started throwing food at Vincent and we had to run off one lady ruined my jacket by hitting me with a tomato.

"You're going to pay for that. This was expensive" I shouted at her before I started running again  
"Has any death's like these happened before" the Doctor asked when we stopped for a breather.  
"Twice this week it's a hard time" Vincent said.  
"Come on we need to get you home" the Doctor said.  
"Where are you staying for the night" he asked?

"Oh you're very kind" the Doctor said and we started walking again to Vincent's house.

"It's a good night" the Doctor said looking up at the sky.

"Almost a _starry night_" I said looking at Vincent.  
"My place is small so you can only stay for one night, one night" he said.  
"We're gonna stay at Vincent Van Gogh's house" Amy said all excited.

**Sorry going to have to end here for now. I hope you liked it review if you did :D 3 3 (see two hearts). Also one thing how do you pronounce Vincent Van Gogh's name? Because I pronounce it like Darcy does with the oo ending but in this episode they ended it with like an ff sounding ending.**


	22. Vincent and the Doctor part 2

We walked inside the house and I saw all these beautiful paintings. If it wasn't for the whole space time continuum thing I would have token out my phone and taken pictures.

"Wow" Amy said walking in the room.

"Yeah I know it's a real mess I'll have it proper clean out soon enough though" Vincent said.  
"Oh don't worry I've seen worse" I told him.

"Coffee anyone" he asked?  
"Sure" the Doctor said. And I practically gasped as I saw him set the coffee pot on one of his paintings.  
"You should be careful those are precious" the Doctor said.  
"To whom" Vincent asked?  
"To me" Amy shouted from another room.

"So let's talk about that church then" the Doctor suggested.

"What is it with you and the church. It's all you've been talking about is he often this odd" Vincent asked me? I nodded my head towards him and when the Doctor looked at me I shook my head as if saying no.  
"Alright then let's talk about you. What are you interested in then" the Doctor asked?  
"Ballet" I joked.

"No, art I love it I believe if you look at the world a certain way you can find beauty in almost anything" he said. I clapped my hands at how amazing that sounded.

"So we are going outside" Amy said grabbing my hand since we were waiting for coffee.

"Um okay" I said as we walked outside. Amy was hopping around with excitement.

"Oh look at this one" Amy said holding up a painting. I picked up another one and started to walk towards her to show it to her but something pushed me down.  
"Darcy you need to be careful with those don't trip" Amy said.  
"I didn't" I told her still on the ground and something sort of grabbed onto my shoe and started to pull me with it.  
"What are you doing" Amy said looking at me all weird. I stopped struggling against the thing for a moment.  
"I'm doing the worm" I said sarcastically as I got pulled back again. The thing pushed Amy down now. The thing let us go after we screamed for a couple minutes. The Doctor and Vincent came for us.

"What happened" the Doctor asked?  
"We don't know something pushed us down" I told him.

"STOP GET AWAY FROM ME" Vincent shouted running to get something.  
"What's he doing" Amy asked as we got up.  
"I don't know" the Doctor said. Vincent found this stick and started running towards us with it.  
"Oh dear" the Doctor said pushing us out of the way.

"RUN" Vincent shouted at us.  
"Good plan" I said grabbing Amy's arm as we ran towards the back door.  
"Listen Vincent it's me, it's the Doctor" the Doctor tried to explain but the next thing I knew he went flying through the air and landed on his back knocking the air out of him. Then he picked up a stick and started swinging it around like Vincent.  
"You can see him too" Vincent said hopefully.

"Yes, well kind of" the Doctor lied.  
"Do you two need help" I asked?  
"No everything is completely fine" the Doctor said smiling at me then he went flying through the air again.

"You couldn't see him" Vincent said.  
"Sorry no" the Doctor apologized.

"And you might need to change your definition of 'completely fine' I said helping him up. Then he ran off picked up the stick again and started swinging it around like a mad man well I guess a normal man in his terms since he is a mad man. Vincent actually hit the invisible thing and we heard it run away however the Doctor didn't so he was still swinging the stick around.

"He' g-" Amy started to say.  
"Wait can I enjoy this moment a bit longer" I asked watching him start to fence with the air. I was giggling and so were Vincent and Amy.

"Ok fun's over I guess" I said smiling.  
"He's gone" Vincent told him.

"Right I knew that" the Doctor said completely out of breath.  
"That's ok you showed that air you're a real tough guy" I said smacking him on the shoulder as we walked back into the house.

"Ok so it's invisible and we have no clue what it looks like" the Doctor said.  
"Here let me show you" Vincent said picking up a painting of a very beautiful bouquet of flowers.  
"That was a good one" the Doctor said as Vincent painted over it. The Doctor looked at his painting.  
"Alright Amy, Darcy don't let any monsters in through the front door" the Doctor said starting to walk out.  
"But it could be outside" Amy said.

"What's the worst that could happen" the Doctor said.  
"You could get eaten by something you can't see" I told him.

"Well that's a possibility. Don't worry though I'll be back before you say where's he gone to now" the Doctor said.  
"Where's he gone to now? Oh hey that was fast see you didn't even have to go outside" I told him.  
"I wasn't being literal" he said going out the front door. Amy and I both crossed our arms.  
"So what do you say we give him 10 maybe 15 minutes before following him" I asked her?  
"Yeah I say that's a good amount of time" she said nodding your head.  
"But didn't he not want you to follow him" Vincent asked?  
"Oh Vinnie, I can call you Vinnie right" I asked but kept talking before he answered. "The Doctor is like Jane Austen he uses a lot of subtext in his words. So when he say's don't follow me he's really saying follow me and make sure I don't get killed" I told him.

"I thought it was just that you didn't listen to him" Amy asked?  
"That to, but it also gives me a good excuse to follow him" I told her. We eventually left and followed the Doctor trying to be as quiet as we could be. We finally ran into him and he screamed at us out of surprise for seeing us there. He had this weird back pack with a mirror strapped to his chest.

"What are you doing here? You two scared the living daylights out of me" the Doctor said calming himself down.  
"We got bored. God Vinnie is such a snorer I had no clue somebody could beat my grandma at that" I complained.

"Not to mention you used subtext" Amy said looking at me smiling at our new inside joke. He looked at us weird.  
"I guess we better go wake him up then" the Doctor said as we walked back to Vincent's house. The sun was rising now.  
"I guess so" I sighed.  
"Alright then I'll go wake Vincent. Darcy and Amy you two go make breakfast" the Doctor said.  
"Actually I have a little surprise for Vincent" Amy said.  
"Fine I'll make breakfast. They have that quick mix pancake recipe here right" I asked walking into the kitchen finding nothing for us to eat. I finally gave up and made eggs as best as I could and toke them out to find Amy surrounded by sunflowers.  
"Wow these are gorgeous" I said setting the eggs down on the table.

"Thank you I thought they would inspire him to paint one of my favorites" she said. Then I started to sneeze and then I kept repeatedly sneezing. _Stupid allergies_ I said sneezing from all the pollen in the air my eyes getting a bit dry.

"Oh my gob I'm goin to by" I said all congested sneezing again. Doctor and Vincent sat down at the table and ate breakfast then we set off to go paint the church.

"I'm sorry you're so sad" Amy told Vincent as we started walking down this road.  
"I'm not sad, sometimes these moods last for months but if Amy Pond can soldier on so can I" Vincent told her.  
"I'm not soldiering on I'm fine" Amy said.

"Oh Amy I can see how sad you are I can tell you've lost someone" he said.

"How did he figure that out" I whispered to the Doctor amazed.  
"Like I've said before he's a very complex man" the Doctor said.  
"I'm not sad" Amy admitted.

"Then why are you crying" Vincent said. I looked at Amy's face and saw small tears streaming down her it.  
"Ok now when we see the monster again-"  
"We shall fight him" Vincent cut off the Doctor

"Yes we will, but we need to be careful this time and wait till I can see him to" the Doctor said.  
"And how are we supposed to do that" I asked?  
"It's all right here in this box it's an amazing gift I got from my amazing/smelly godmother" the Doctor said. We had to pause for a moment in the road as we saw a funeral procession walk past us. The funeral was for the girl that had died the night before. Then we continued on and finally made it to the church.  
"You'll tell us if you see anything right" the Doctor asked Vincent once he set up everything to paint.  
"Trust me I may be mad but I'm not stupid" he said.  
"Right of course and I'm sure you're not mad either" the Doctor told him. The Doctor kept talking even though Vincent wanted him to be quiet while he painted.

"Doctor shhhh" I told him sitting down on a patch of grass trying to take a nap knowing that this would probably take awhile. I felt the Doctor sit next to me.  
"Is this how time normally passes, slowly" he asked?  
"Yes" I told him bluntly.  
"But it's so boring" the Doctor said.  
"Yes I know that's why I'm taking a nap" I said.  
"I mean seriously how long does it take for an alien to show up in a window" the Doctor said to himself.  
"Probably pretty long" I answered automatically closing my eyes.  
"But-"

"Doctor I'm trying to nap here and it's kind of hard to do that when you have a whining time lord right next to you" I snapped at him.  
"But it's so boring" he whined.  
"Just relax. Oh who am I kidding" I said laying back down closing my eyes. I felt the Doctor get up and then something hit me in the face.  
"What the hell" I said grabbing it off my face freaking out. I looked at it and realized it was the Doctor's jacket.  
"You can use it as a pillow" he said smiling down at me.  
"Thank you" I said wrapping it up into a ball shape and laid down on it. I did actually sleep for an hour and woke up to find the Doctor whining again at how this was taking forever.  
"You're so impatient" I yawned.  
"And it seems like your nervous" Amy said.  
"I am not" he said. I threw him back his jacket as he put it back on.

"There, I see it. In that second window on the right" Vincent said. The Doctor grabbed his suitcase.  
"Alright I'm going in" the Doctor said running towards the church.  
"Let me come with you" Vincent said.  
"No I can't your Vincent Van Gogh you are so important" the Doctor said.  
"What about you though" Vincent asked?  
"It's ok I've got my little box, a sonic screwdriver, and a loud mouth" the Doctor said smiling at me.  
"You mean I come" I said.

"I need someone to guard my back. Now Amy I have one instruction for you don't follow us under any circumstance" he said. Amy nodded her head.

"Alright then we are going in" I said as we walked towards the church.  
"Make sure to look at the _subtext_ of the painting" I told Amy while turning around walking backwards even though what I said probably made no sense at all. Amy winked at me knowing that she got what I meant. We came to the entrance of the church. The Doctor strapped on the little chest backpack with a mirror that we saw him wear in the alley. He turned it on and pointed the mirror at my face.  
"Watch this" he said and I saw the words Darcy Jordan Lockwood and then pictures of me from ages 1 to now showed up on the screen.  
"So this is how we are going to catch the monster" I asked as we walked in.  
"Yes now make sure you stay close to me at all times" he said.  
"What else am I going to do" I told him. It was scary silent in the church we were at the window Vincent had pointed at and we saw nothing. The Doctor shifted a bit and I saw this paw coming towards us. I ducked and the paw hit the mirror. The Doctor grabbed my hand and we ran towards the doorway where we found Amy.  
"Quick get in here" the Doctor said not bothering to ask Amy why she was here while he shoved us into a little confession booth. The Doctor and I were squeezed awkwardly together on one side while Amy was on the other.

"Can you breathe a little quieter please" the Doctor asked?  
"No" Amy and I whispered. We waited in fear for something to happen.

"Doctor we're not gonna die are we" I asked?  
"No of course not" he said as we heard it walk past us. We were all silent again. Then it started to tear the pieces of the booth apart.  
"Ok now our chances are a bit slim" he said as it started to shake the booth. The Doctor and I where holding on to each other.  
"There's something I need to tell you" I said.  
"What" he asked. I was about to say it, to say that I loved him but Vincent of course cut me off.

"Hey sunny boy are you looking for me" he said. The shaking stopped. The Doctor and I both smiled/gave sighs of relief.  
"Are you ok" I asked Amy?  
"I'm fine thanks for asking" Amy said obviously mad that the Doctor and I had been talking to each other while we waited for death in those few seconds.

"Come on quickly get behind me" Vincent ordered. We got out of the booths and did as he said. The Doctor tried to look for the monster with his sonic screwdriver.

"Duck" Vincent told the Doctor. He did the first time but apparently the monster swung at him again and the Doctor got pushed up against the wall.  
"Hey you stupid chicken thing over here" I said directing it's attention towards me and then it hit me making me fall to the ground and landing on top of the Doctor.  
"Oh great insult the monster that always makes things better" the Doctor said sarcastically towards me.

"You do it all the time" I said getting up.  
"Come on in here" Amy said pushing open a door to another room. We all ran inside it took us awhile to shut the door.

"Alright here's the plan Amy, Darcy, Rory" the Doctor said.  
"What" Amy shouted? I looked at him since he had mistakenly said Rory.  
"Sorry I meant Vincent' the Doctor said.

"So what's the plan" I asked as the monster nudged the door.  
"Well we could always try talking to it" he said.  
"What" I exclaimed.  
"Ok listen to me, I know you can understand me and I know you don't know why you do but listen to me. I'm talking to you even though no one has for a very long time. Like you I am also alone and I'm sure we can come to an understanding and then who knows" the Doctor tried to persuade it. The monster stopped thumping on the door. Then one of the windows broke and we could hear the monster running around the room.

"It's moving its way around the room like its cornered" Vincent explained for us since he could actually see the monster.  
"Wow I am really stupid" We could hear the Doctor mumble.  
"Oh this isn't a moment to think about your self esteem" Amy said.  
"NO I really am stupid how could I not know. It's blind that's why it's got such good hearing" the Doctor said.

"It's charging now get back" Vincent said running towards the monster with his easel. We heard the monster let out this sad groan and heard it thump to the floor.  
"Oh my god you killed it" I said all shocked.

"I only meant to wound it. I never meant to kill it" Vincent said. The Doctor and I got down to where I assumed the monster was, hearing it groan in pain. _Poor thing_ I thought to myself.

"He's trying to say something but I can't make it out. I'm…. I'm afraid" the Doctor translated. I started to pet the thing and try and comfort it. I felt it die beneath my hands.  
"It was only afraid that's why it lashed out at me" Vincent said.  
"Sometimes winning is no fun at all" the Doctor said. Then we all walked out of the church. On our way back to Vincent's house he made us stop in this little meadow and lay down. We all held hands lying down in a circle looking up at the stars.  
"Try and see what I see now" Vincent said. The he explained to us the complexity of the universe and the beauty of all of it and just for a minute I got what he was saying then we all fell asleep there in that meadow just looking up at the stars. The Doctor and I where the last to fall asleep still holding hands.  
"When you look up at the stars do you think of your home" I asked him?  
"So much" he said.

"Mine too" I said starting to miss my parents and Donna, and home but still nothing was compared to being with the Doctor. I felt him squeeze my hand and then we started play that horrible game I used to play as a kid, Mercy, where you squeezed people's hands until the other gave up and said Mercy. We where both laughing waiting for the other to give up.  
"Come on I know my strong manly grip is hard to handle" he said through our laughter.  
"That's your manly grip" I said.

"Alright fine I give up Mercy" he said finally letting go of my hand.

"Woo I win" I said putting my hands up in mock triumph.

"Good night Doctor" I told him about to fall asleep. I felt him slide something under my head which I soon realized was his jacket.  
"Good night Darcy" he said kissing me on the forehead. I blushed and then fell asleep. When we woke up the next morning and finally reached Vincent's house he tried to give the Doctor his self portrait but he wouldn't accept it. First he said goodbye to the Doctor and Amy and then he hugged me.  
"Now you Darcy, you better keep an eye on him" he said pointing to the Doctor.  
"Oh don't worry I will" I told him.  
"Not to mention doing something important soon" he said looking at me obviously knowing about my feelings for the Doctor.  
"I'll make sure to" I said. Then we started to walk back to the Tardis.  
"What did he mean by that" the Doctor asked me curiously.

"Subtext" I said looking back at Vincent and Amy listening to our conversation.  
"I have no clue what that means. That's almost becoming as annoying as River with her spoilers" he said to me. I gave him a sympathetic smile. When we found the Tardis she was covered in posters.

"Now brace yourself Vinnie" the Doctor said opening the door. Obviously he was letting Vincent take a ride in the Tardis to take him to see how appreciated his work was in the future. Vincent walked in and then did that whole inside and out thing to see how impossible the Tardis was. We showed him around the console and finally took him to the future. We were back at the museum and we dragged Vincent up to his own exhibit. He looked absolutely amazed at everything. The Doctor grabbed the tour guide (aka minister of magic) and asked him

"Where do you think Van Gogh rates in the history of arts"  
"Well personally he is the greatest and most popular artist of all time. The most beloved his command of color is magnificent. He transformed the pain of his life into ecstatic beauty. Pain is easy to betray but to use it to show the magnificence of our world is what Van Gogh did. Making him one of the greatest men who ever lived" the tour guide said. A crying Vincent went up to the tour guide and kissed on both cheeks thanking him for everything. Then we took him back to his home and went back to the gallery to see if anything had changed. When we went back up to the exhibit everything was the same.

"We have here the last painting of Vincent Van Gogh he committed suicide at the age of only 37" we heard the tour guide say. Amy started to tear up.  
"We didn't change anything" Amy said turning towards the Doctor.

"I wouldn't say that" the Doctor said pointing towards a biography. I looked close at it and it had a little pronunciation chart of his name there where two versions. Vincent Van Goff and Vincent Van Go. So he had gone either way in people pronouncing his name obviously just to stop the Doctor and I from fighting considering he had heard us bickering about it multiple times.  
"And that's not the only thing" the Doctor said pushing us lightly towards this painting of sunflowers in a pot and in the little corner of the pot it said for Amy.

"If we had got married our kids would have had very, very red hair" Amy said.  
"The ultimate Ginger" I said.  
"The ultimate Ginge" she repeated as we stared at the piece of art.

**Ok so that's it for this chapter I hoped you enjoyed it :D. Also quick question because I don't know why but I like to know these little things what is your favorite Doctor/Darcy moment? That's it anyways so long for now. Also if you can, check out the new episode Day of the Moon it is really good the ending had me all like :O. I would tell you what happened but you know SPOILERS hehehe :D**


	23. WE ARE NOT AMUSED

**Lol this is something me and my friend came up with at lunch so I thought I would write about it. I hope you all enjoy it :D.**

3rd Person P.O.V

"Do you Kate Middleton take this Prince William to be your lawfully wedded husband" the priest asked?  
"I do" Kate breathed out smiling.

"And you Prince William" the priest asked?  
"I do" he said.  
"If anyone, has anything to say please speak now or forever-" the priest was interrupted by a man in a bow tie kicking down the door.  
"I'm sorry everyone but I have to say it your honor I OB-" but the man in the bow tie was cut off by a girl with light brown hair in a blue dress wrestling him to the ground, who came in screaming "NOOOOO". All the security guards gathered around them as the strange couple argued with each other. A girl with red hair in a purple dress ran in after them.

"I can't believe you just did that, especially at the Royal Wedding" she snapped/whispered at them as the security guards picked the man in the bow tie and the girl off the floor handcuffing them. The girl blew her hair out of her face. There was an awkward silence throughout the whole church.

"Hi I'm the Doctor" the Doctor said to the whole church.

A couple hours before

Darcy's P.O.V

"So Vincent Van Gogh was pretty amazing but I want to do something historical" Amy said leaning on the console. We were stuck on this beach in Australia because the Doctor had somehow managed to get the breaks stuck and now we could'nt go anywhere.  
"How historical can you get if you just met one of the world's best painter's. A little to the right" I shouted down at the Doctor as he worked on the Tardis.  
"I know what I'm doing" he said as he dropped a wrench and a couple wires fell out.  
"That's supposed to do that" he said.  
"Well I know Vincent Van Gogh was historical and all but let's go somewhere, where there will definitely be no aliens and it's just a normal historical event we get to be a part of" she explained. A part of the Tardis shot out sparks. I looked at this little button that was flashing and hit it. The Tardis gave a big lurch and the Doctor fell in this huge puddle of oil. I could hear the Tardis going through the time vortex now and we were moving.

"Fixed the Tardis" I told him.

"Great" he said unsuccessfully trying to get the oil out of his clothes.

"Now Amy I have just the event for you let me get just one thing" he said running out of the console room.  
"He's probably going to get a new bow tie" I joked with her.

"God wouldn't it be horrible if he had one with like sequins on it" Amy laughed and I laughed with her.  
"Don't make fun of the bow tie" he said coming in the room in clean clothes with this little vile.

"What's that" I asked getting up on one of the handrails swinging my legs.  
"This is a cure" he said looking at the vile all proud.  
"For" Amy asked trying to make him continue. Then he said this ridiculously long disease name. Amy and I looked at him not knowing what the heck that meant.  
"Werewolfism" he huffed out.

"What's this have to do with history" Amy asked?  
"Well you see a long time ago I met this one woman and she kind of got scratched while I was around by a werewolf so now her whole family is werewolves. So we are going to the wedding of her great great great great great great grandson or something like that and give him this as a wedding present" the Doctor said.  
"Why can't we just go back in time and give it to her and besides how long have you had that" I asked?  
"Well one we can't go back in time because in few minutes were going to land and two I forgot about it till now" he said.  
"I still don't see how historical this is" Amy whined.  
"You're curing a family of werewolfism that's pretty big when you think about it" the Doctor said. Amy rolled her eyes.  
"Alright you two go and get dressed we have a wedding to attend" he said pushing us in the direction of our rooms. Amy and I both rolled our eyes at him. I went into the wardrobe room really wanting to find a dress except all the Tardis kept showing me was blue ones.

"Alright I'll wear blue you stubborn box" I said to it. It made a humming noise of happiness. (here's the link if you want to see what the dress looks like http : / / w w w dot promgirl dot com / shop / dresses/ viewitem- PD548600 you just need to fix up the link) I made myself to try and look decent and I met Amy in the hallway who looked stunning in this purple dress she was wearing (link right here for that to http : / / w w w dot prom girl dot com / shop / dresses / viewitem - PD490745) We walked out to the console room to find the Doctor wearing a tux sort of with a bow tie.

"Well aren't you two ladies looking lovely tonight" he said opening the door and we saw a huge crowd of people outside the Tardis.  
"Um how huge did you say this wedding was going to be" I asked?

"I didn't but let's just say it's a wedding your generation is never going to forget" he said. We walked up to this guard and the Doctor showed him the psychic paper and he immediately let us in.  
"Ok let me guess Jennifer Aniston is getting married" I guessed considering that was pretty big since she can't find a man.  
"No and don't poke fun at her" the Doctor said. All these people where waiting outside the church. We walked up to the doors but they were locked.

"Hang on let me use the sonic and we'll be in there in a moment" the Doctor said struggling with the door. My phone rang and I picked it up.  
"Hello" I asked?  
"Oh Darcy are you watching it? It's so beautiful isn't it" my mom asked on the other line.

"Am I watching what" I asked?  
"Oh she looked so beautiful when she walked out of the car. I started to cry a bit because it made me think that one day I'll see you climbing out of a car looking like that" my mom said I could hear her tearing up now and yet I still had no clue what she was talking about.

"Mom you're not making any sense at all" I told her. The Doctor got the doors open.  
"Now I wait for my cue" he said.  
"How do you not know what's going on. It's on t.v. everywhere" My mom said.  
"I'm sorry I've been in a time machine" I reminded her.

"The Royal Wedding of Kate Middleton and Prince William it's today" my mom huffed out. I gasped and so did Amy. We were seriously crashing the Royal Wedding a.k.a the wedding of the century where one girl was literally living out her Disney princess dream and the Doctor was about to ruin all of it as he ran into the church.

"Darcy are you ok? It's weird there's a girl on the t.v. who looks just like you waiting outside the church" my mom laughed.  
"Yeah mom I'm going to have to go right now love you bye" I said really fast chasing the Doctor with Amy behind us.  
"Your honor I OB-" but I cut the Doctor off by pushing him to the ground.

"I can't believe you're doing this especially during the royal wedding" Amy whispered/snapped at us when she came in.  
"What are you doing" I asked the Doctor.  
"Giving them the cure" he said. Security guards started to gather around us.  
"By ruining the royal wedding could you possibly make any bigger of a scene. This couldn't have waited till the reception" I asked?  
"It's exciting news besides it only became a big scene when someone tackled me to the ground." he said.  
"No it became a big scene when you suddenly remembered that you had the cure to werewolfism and decided to kick down the door. Why didn't you tell us this was the royal wedding" I asked?  
"So this wouldn't happen. You know how you women are with your weddings you never want anything to go wrong even when it's not yours" he said the security guards started to pick us up and handcuff us.

"Well on the plus side we are a part of something historical" I told Amy blowing my messed up hair out of my face. The church was all silent and everyone was looking at us awkwardly as we argued.

"Hi I'm the Doctor" the Doctor said waving in a strange way with the handcuffs. The present Queen of England came up to us looking not so happy.

"So nice dress" I told Kate Middleton she nodded at me probably thinking I was crazy.

"What are you doing here" the Queen asked all sternly?

"I would tell you but me and my friend are kind of hand cuffed here" the Doctor said trying to get us out of going to jail.  
"The hand cuff's stay on till you tell us what's going on" she snapped at us.

"I have right here the cure to your families um 'problem" he said handing her the vile.

"He's the one that was there when Queen Victoria got scratched" I told her. She glared at us obviously she knew about her family history. Then nodded at the guards who took the handcuffs off us.

"Thank you" I told them but they didn't look happy for me saying that I think they really wanted to arrest somebody.

"I guess I shall thank you for this gift Doctor by not having you be put in jail, but however we are not amused by what you have done today the 3 of you are hereby banned from this wedding" She said.

"I didn't do anything" Amy said. The Queen glared at her.  
"Ok see you I'll TiVo the rest at home, nice meeting you all now get to the smooching" I said to Kate and Will, dragging Amy and the Doctor out quickly.

"That was one of the strangest wedding's I have ever been to. And nobody saw how amazing my dress was" Amy said as we walked back to the Tardis.

"Well at least there won't be any more werewolf royals" I told her.

"Hehe she said we're not amused" the Doctor said to himself. Amy and I looked at each other than just let what he said to himself slide. Then we walked back into the Tardis.

**So I hope you enjoyed this small little chapter review if you liked it :D**


	24. The Lodger part 1

We stopped the Tardis as it materialized on this one planet the Doctor was supposed to take us to. I saw him open the door and followed him out only to find this little park in a suburban area.

"This is definitely not the moon of Sindercalister" the Doctor said all disappointed.  
"Maybe it is" I said hopefully kind of getting tired of driving the Tardis and just wanting to stop somewhere.  
"No it isn't" he said matter of factly.

"Because you know everything" I asked while rolling my eyes?  
"Yes, I am quite clever if I do say so myself" he said messing with his bowtie.  
"Ha" I said.  
"Do you two ever stop bantering with each other" Amy asked?  
"Sometimes" he said. Then there was this big jolt that pushed the Doctor and I out of the Tardis doorway and we fell to the grass below us. The door shut behind us the Tardis started to dematerialize with Amy still in it and in a matter of seconds the Tardis was gone.  
"Oh my god we're stuck here" I said to myself.

"No we aren't don't panic" the Doctor said inspecting the area where the Tardis had been with his sonic screwdriver. It was getting dark where we were. Eventually the Doctor gave up and we both sat down on the grass.  
"So what do we do" I asked lying down.  
"I think we should just camp out here" he said laying down next to me.  
"Seriously in a public park but people will think we're hobos or something like that" I told him.  
"And you had no problem sleeping in a field that one time" the Doctor stated.  
"That was in France and no one was around" I told him.  
"Well what else do we do unless you have other plans" he asked? I huffed and walked over to the swing set in the park and just sort of stared into space. I started to freak out a bit when I started going high, I turned my head and saw the Doctor had pushed me with this huge smile on his face. He got onto the swing next to me and we just laughed at how we were such children. I had to stop when this little kid came over to us. It was a boy about 5 years old or something and he was crying. I got off the swing and ran to him, I hated seeing kids cry.

"Hi are you ok" I asked him and he shook his head.  
"I can't find my mom" he said. The Doctor came over to the two of us.  
"It's ok" The Doctor said ruffling his hair. The kid looked up and smiled at him. I loved how the Doctor had such a way with kids.  
"Where did you last see her" I asked getting to the boy's height. He pointed towards this little area of the park.  
"Don't worry she'll be back" the Doctor told him.  
"Want a cookie" he said taking one out of his jacket pocket which had probably been in there for God knows how long.  
"Doctor" I snapped looking at him he should have known that by doing this we just looked like we were trying to kidnap the kid.  
"What" he asked totally oblivious?  
"Sure" the kid smiled. The Doctor handed him something.  
"Next time a person asks you that say no" I told him the kid nodded enjoying the cookie. Just then a thought popped into my head. I looked at the kids arms and saw these little numbers inscribed on his left arm. Hmm so this mom was just as smart as mine. When I was little my mom was always scared I would runaway while in large crowds so she would put her cell phone number on my arm just in case I got lost I could show it to somebody and they would call my mom to come and get me.  
"Is this your mom's number" I asked the kid. He nodded his head still enjoying the cookie. I grabbed my phone and called the number.  
"Hello" I heard this worried voice say on the other line.  
"Hi are you. What's your name honey" I asked the kid?

"Jonathan" he said as the Doctor and him where now playing on the big playground. I laughed at the two of them.  
"Right are you Jonathan's mother" I asked the woman?

"Yes have you found him" she asked?  
"I have, he's at the playground right now playing with my friend and don't worry he's safe" I told her.  
"Oh thank you I'll be over there in a minute" the woman said hanging up the phone. I watched the Doctor and Jonathan play which was adorable. A couple minutes later this minivan raced into the parking lot and this woman ran out of the car.  
"MOMMY" Jonathan shouted running towards the woman. The two hugged and then they walked over to us.  
"Thank you so much if there is anything I can do" she asked?

"Well we do need a place to stay for the night" the Doctor suggested which I thought was quite a big leap in asking for a reward.  
"I can make hotel reservations. Now don't you ever run away again you hear me" she practically yelled at Jonathan.  
"Oh don't worry he's very smart and very fun to play with" the Doctor told her.  
"He was no trouble at all" I added.

"They're really nice" Jonathan said smiling at us hugging the Doctor and I.  
"You two are going to be such great parents" the woman said. The Doctor and I looked down and saw we were holding each other's hands and immediately let go.

"We are not together" we both said. She gave us an apologetic smile.

"Now let me just call a hotel for you two" she said picking up her phone still holding Jonathan's hand.

"Phone!" the Doctor exclaimed.  
"What" I asked?

"Your phone Darcy we can call Amy and tell her how to drive it back here" he said all excited. I immediately tried to call Amy's phone but got a busy signal.

"Not answering" I told him. He looked disappointed.  
"Ok so the hotel is about two blocks away. Thank you again for finding him" the woman said to us before she drove off in her car. So we walked to the hotel and thankfully they gave us two rooms. I had tried calling Amy a couple times but still got a busy signal.

*Next Day*

There was a pounding sound on my door.

"Go away" I yelled all cranky. The pounding sound continued I threw one of the many pillows on my bed at the door. Then I heard the sound of a sonic screwdriver and the door immediately opened.  
"So I found this" the Doctor said holding up an envelope not caring that I was half awake.  
"Great come back in two hours and then I'll act excited" I said still tired. The Doctor sat down on my bed he really didn't understand why I was not a morning person.  
"Excuse me miss is this food for you" I heard this maid ask with a huge cart of food in the doorway.

"No" I said.  
"Yes it is" the Doctor said grabbing a jammie dodger.

"We don't have the money though" I told him.  
"Oh yes we do" he said dumping this large paper bag and money just fell out of it.

"It's funny took me forever to clean out these pockets and I found all that money in there kind of like looking under couch cushions at a rich person's house" he said. I looked at the envelope with an address on it saying how this one man had a room for rent and it was from Amy.  
"Now I suggest we go to this place and see why Amy sent us the letter" the Doctor said.

"Can we do that later" I yawned.  
"No" he said jumping on the bed trying to wake me up.  
"I am tired" I said pulling the blanket out from under him making him fall on the bed and I just laughed at how shocked his face was.

"Alright then get dressed eat we've got somewhere to go" the Doctor said leaving the room. I did eventually eat and get dressed. After we left the hotel we went looking for the address only getting lost a couple times arguing over whether or not to ask for directions. After maybe an hour or two we did find this house. The Doctor knocked on the door. A couple minutes it was opened by a man who held a pair of pink keys in his hand.  
"I love you" he told us. The Doctor and I looked at each other awkwardly.

"Um good cause we are your new lodgers. This is going to be easier than I expected" the Doctor said grabbing the keys.

"But I just put the add up today I didn't my address up though. And besides there is only one room" the man said.  
"We're together" the Doctor lied putting an arm around my shoulder. I started to blush a really bright red color.  
"Yep we're just two crazy kids in love" I said smiling.  
"Oh of course we are" he said kissing me on the cheek. I was loving this cover story.  
"See aren't you lucky we came along you get two new buddies" I told the man about to walk in to the flat but he blocked my way.

"Hang on I don't think I want you two to stay. And give me back those keys" the man ordered grabbing the keys out of the Doctor's hands.

"Right sorry here's our rent I hope it's enough" the Doctor said shoving the paper bag full of money into the man's hand leading me into the house. I saw an upper level with lights flickering in the room. The Doctor and I both looked at it suspiciously.  
"Oh hang on a second" the Doctor said kissing the man on both cheeks.  
"That's how we great each other these days right" he asked? I shook my head and made a hand motion that meant shake hands.  
"Right I'm the Doctor well they call me the Doctor I don't know why though. I call myself the Doctor also I don't know why but I like it. And this is my Darcy" the Doctor said shaking the man's hand.

"Craig Owens" the man said.  
"Right so what's the man upstairs like" I asked?  
"Um quiet usually" Craig answered then we heard a crashing noise upstairs.  
"Hmph" I said to myself looking at the door upstairs. I followed the Doctor into the kitchen.

"Sorry wait who are you two? Excuse me are you listening to me" Craig tried to say to us. The Doctor and I where now looking at a wall with a large amount of mold in it.  
"Isn't this a bit unhealthy to be living in a house with something like that" I asked pointing at the mold.  
"I'll have it checked out" Craig said figuring out we weren't going to answer his questions.

"Don't worry I'll fix it call me the Rot meister wait don't, call me the Doctor. So lovely parlor you have" the Doctor said sitting on the counter.  
"You haven't even seen your room yet" Craig stated.  
"Our room" the Doctor asked?  
"Yes our room" I told him.  
"Right our room let's go check out our room" the Doctor said remembering our cover story. Craig showed us the room telling us how the previous roommate had conveniently got a lot of money from a dead uncle. There was another crashing noise from upstairs.

"We'll take it and here are our references" the Doctor said showing Craig the psychic paper.  
"Is that a reference from the archbishop of Canterbury" he asked?  
"I'm a special favorite" the Doctor said.

"So I'm hungry, Darcy why don't you make us some food" the Doctor said looking at me.  
"It's not like it's the 1950's where I'm the stay at home housewife who has nothing better to do. Go make your own food" I told him.  
"Ok fine I'll make us some food" the Doctor said going to the kitchen.  
"So who's the girl she your girlfriend" I asked Craig looking at a picture of him on the fridge with this other chick.

"No she's just friend" he said. I raised my eyebrows the same way Amy did when she knew there was more behind something you just said.  
"So where is your guy's stuff" Craig asked?  
"Don't worry it will materialize if all goes to plan" the Doctor said squirting out mayo on the eggs he was making. He actually got some on me to.  
"Thanks darling" I said to him sarcastically wiping the mayo off my arm.  
"I only do it because I love you" he said in the same tone. And we made faces at each other. After we ate we all sat down on the couches in the living room.  
"That was amazing where did you learn to cook like that" Craig asked?  
"Paris in the 18th century no wait 17th wait which one is the closest? I got it 20th sorry I get those centuries backwards" the Doctor babbled.  
"You're really weird you know that right" Craig told him.  
"Yes he is" I mouthed.

"So ever been to Paris Craig" I asked?  
"No I don't really see the point in it. I'm not much of a traveler" he admitted.

"I can tell by your sofa" the Doctor said.

"How" Craig asked?  
"You're starting to look like it" he said. I hit him in the arm but thankfully Craig laughed at it. The Doctor and I both saw him fiddling with the pink set of keys.

"But I like it here" Craig continued.  
"Are you sure you're not staying because you love the keys so much" the Doctor asked?  
"What" Craig asked setting them down.  
"Your sort of fiddling with them" I told him.  
"Anyways these are your keys" Craig said handing us a pair.  
"So we can stay" the Doctor asked?  
"Yeah" Craig said.

"Now listen if you two ever need me out of your hair just give me a shout" Craig said winking at us. I didn't think I could have raised my eyebrows any higher than I could at that point. The Doctor winked back but I don't think he got what he was saying.  
"What are we winking for" the Doctor asked/whispered?

"We're waiting till marriage" I told Craig.

"Ooooooooh" the Doctor said finally getting it. I nodded.  
"But if we do need you out though I will probably shout something like I WASN'T EXPECTING THIS" the Doctor shouted. _It's going to be really hard for us to pretend to be normal_ I thought to myself.

"Now about that rot I've got the strangest feeling we shouldn't touch it" the Doctor told him.  
"Well good night" I said going to the Doctor and I's bedroom.

**So that's it for this chapter I hope you all like it :D**


	25. The Lodger part 2

The Doctor picked up this little communicator thing in his pocket.  
"What is that" I asked inspecting it?  
"This is how we are going to contact Amy if I remembered to put the batteries in" the Doctor said looking at it. He turned it on.

"Earth to Pond, I repeat Earth to Pond" the Doctor tried to see if Amy would answer.  
"DOCTOR" I heard Amy squeal.  
"AMY" I squeaked back.

"DARCY, YOUR BOTH ALIVE THAT'S WONDERFUL" Amy said.  
"Oi don't break my new earpiece" the Doctor said rubbing his ears that where getting irritated by Amy and I's high pitched voices.  
"Sorry" I heard Amy retort on the other line.

"Give me that" I said ripping it out of his ear.  
"So everything going ok for you" I asked?  
"Well let's just say I'm not having the best of times" Amy said I could hear a weird rumbling noise in the Tardis. The Doctor grabbed it from me and we both argued about who should talk into it.  
"Oi you two stop fighting like a bunch of five years olds and remember what's important right now me being stuck in the Tardis" Amy said. The Doctor won and spoke into it. The Doctor started to explain to Amy what the plan was now.

"And it is vitally important that whoever it is upstairs doesn't know who or what I am, so no sonicing" the Doctor said now jumping on the bed with this huge smile on his face. I just laughed at him.

"Also it's important we don't get kicked out either" I said glaring at him and he jumped off the bed.

"You know if anyone were hearing this right now they would think we were speaking complete gibberish. I guess the plan is for Darcy and I to lay low and try to be completely normal" the Doctor said trying to rub gel into his hair.  
"Ha" Amy and I laughed in unison.  
"What" the Doctor asked?  
"Have you seen you" Amy told him.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be you two aren't going to help me at all" the Doctor asked?  
"Well first thing bow tie get rid" Amy said.  
"Bow ties are cool" I said defending the Doctor. I could totally sense that Amy just rolled her eyes at what I just said.  
"Thank you. Now come on you two I'm a normal bloke what do normal blokes do" he asked?  
"Drink, go to the pub" I told him in a fake British accent which made me laugh at myself.

"Watch telly and play football" Amy added.  
"Okay I could do those things I'm not good at them but I could do them" the Doctor agreed. There was another loud noise that came from upstairs.

"What was that" I asked? The Doctor looked at me strange.  
"What" I asked?  
"You just said 'What was that' 4 times" the Doctor explained.

"I don't have a stutter problem if that's what you mean" I told him. He looked at his watch.  
"Hmm interesting a localized time loop whatever is happening upstairs is affecting the Tardis" he said. I could hear Amy scream on the other line obviously things weren't going so well in the Tardis.  
"So doesn't sound great but nothing to worry about" Amy lied.

"Just keep the zig zag plotter on 4 that will protect you" The Doctor told her.

"Now we are not sure how long we are going to be down here so I'll have to check in with you every once in awhile" the Doctor said hanging up.  
"So now that, that is fixed we have to deal with one other problem" I told him.  
"What" he asked? I pointed at the bed which obviously could fit only one person.  
"Right you take it this night I'll take the floor" he offered.  
"Are you sure" I asked even though I really did want to sleep in the bed.  
"Yeah besides I have other things to do tonight" he said.  
"Ok then goodnight" I told him getting in the bed.

"Night sweetie" he laughed at our cover and then kissed me on the forehead. And with that I fell asleep of course I was woken up a bit in the night by the Doctor working on something but just covered my head with the pillow to block out the noise. When I officially woke up the Doctor was gone. I stumbled out of the bedroom to find Craig waiting outside the bathroom door. I could hear the Doctor singing loudly in the shower.  
"Hmmm the voice of an angel isn't it" I said sarcastically. Craig knocked on the door.

"How long are you going to be in there" he asked?  
"I don't know I like a good long soak" the Doctor said.

"Don't drain out Venice with all the water your using" I told him. There was a thumping noise upstairs. Craig and I both looked up.

"I'm going to go check it out" Craig said to me. Of course since I was still half awake and like always didn't care about anything till I had breakfast. I walked back out into the hallway and the Doctor ran into me spilling my cereal all over me.  
"Oh my god why are you in a towel" I shouted at him and thank god not seeing anything. Wow this was awkward

"Why did you let him go" the Doctor shouted running out to where Craig went still in the towel with a toothbrush in his hand. I looked into the bathroom and saw his sonic screwdriver which is what he had probably meant to grab in a toothbrush holder. I grabbed it and put it in my pants pocket then I followed him holding my now empty cereal bowl. The Doctor pointed the toothbrush upstairs.  
"Is that my toothbrush" Craig asked?

"Yes, you talked to the man upstairs. What did he look like" the Doctor asked?  
"More normal than you do" Craig said looking at the Doctor's wild hair.  
"Sorry just thought you might be in danger" the Doctor apologized.  
"Well next time I am you can come save me with my toothbrush" he said. The phone rang and Craig left.  
"Looking for this" I said handing him his sonic screwdriver.  
"Yes right um I meant to grab that" he said.  
"Sure you did" I said nodding. I heard the front door open behind us.  
"Oh um sorry is this a bad time" the person who just answered said. The Doctor and I turned around and saw this woman which I recognized as Sophie from Craig's fridge.  
"No sorry I'm the Doctor" the Doctor said kissing Sophie on both cheeks then walking back into the living room.

"Hi I'm Darcy I'm his friend girl, I mean girlfriend I'm his girlfriend" I told her. She looked at me and then at the Doctor walking into the living room with this look that told me she thought we were both insane. And who could blame her the Doctor was wearing nothing but a towel, and I was wearing a wet shirt and an empty cereal bowl. Yeah I know we totally looked like a normal couple. Sophie and I both walked into the living room.  
"Listen we are one down in our pub league could you take my mates spot" Craig asked the Doctor.  
"Pub league a drinking game" the Doctor guessed.  
"No football" Craig explained.  
"Right yes, sure I'll do it I think I'm good at it" the Doctor said going to the fridge.

"You saved my life" Craig thanked him. I followed the Doctor to the fridge.

"So you play Sophie" the Doctor asked pouring some milk into a bowl.  
"Oh no I just stand on the sidelines" she said.  
"Yeah she's like my mascot" he said. _Oh shouldn't have said that_ I thought to myself.  
"Mascot" Sophie asked?  
"Yeah because I can't take a date" he said.

"I didn't say I was your date" she said. The Doctor and I looked at each other probably thinking the same thing _AWKWARD._

"Put some clothes on" I told the Doctor hitting him lightly on the stomach then taking the cereal box he was just about to use. He glared at me and obeyed by going to the room and putting some clothes on.

"So what do you think" Craig asked Sophie obviously thinking I wasn't listening because I looked like I was texting on my phone when actually I was just flipping through the pictures on it which is what I always did when I was bored.

"They're a bit odd but my is he gorgeous" she whispered.

"Ah hem" I coughed. I saw her look at me and I gave her a fake smile. I got up and knocked on the door to the Doctor and I's room.

"I'm dressed" he said. I opened the door and walked in. I could see he had a jersey on but it was well backwards.  
"Hmm football very nice, totally normal" Amy said on the communicator.  
"Hi Amy" I told her.  
"Hi Darcy" she greeted.  
"Right now football that's the one with the sticks right" he asked the both of us.  
"No it's the one where you try and get the ball to the end zone and make a touchdown" I said but mentally kicked myself for forgetting I was in England.

"OH god you two are hopeless" I heard Amy huff out. Eventually after Amy explained the actual game of football to us we left and went to the park. And the Doctor awkwardly introduced himself to the team. Before he ran out onto the field he threw me his jacket.  
"I guess I'll just wear it" I said to Sophie as we watched the game he was actually quite good well that's a lie he was really good. He is actually the reason why the team won.

"This is yours" I said handing him back the jacket.  
"Thank you" he said putting it on.  
"You were amazing next week we are so going to annihilate them" one of the players said handing the Doctor and I sodas.  
"No violence do you hear me I'm the Doctor I'm the oncoming storm" the Doctor said in an angry tone.  
"Didn't mean that way" I whispered.  
"Oh you meant just beat them in a football match right lovely" he said smiling. While we were walking back I realized something weird was going on because it was way to quiet. Craig and Sophie were walking in front of me. I turned around to see the Doctor actually talking to the little girl that had been following me everywhere in time the last place I had seen her was before Rory died. The two of them looked really into the conversation. I started to walk towards them but the Doctor held a hand up stopping me. The little girl looked at me smiled and waved and continued talking to him. I couldn't decide whether to move on without him or not. They both looked at me and did this little shooing motion with their hands at exactly the same time. _That's weird _I thought to myself walking forward. I put my little headphones into my ears and when I got back to the flat I just hung out in the Doctor and I's room. Eventually he came back with all this junk in his hands.  
"So what was that about" I asked him?  
"What was what about" he said trying to change the conversation.

"You know the little girl. You're starting to see her now to" I said to him.  
"Right yes now let's not focus on that let's focus on this" he said motioning to the stuff he was carrying.  
"Okay" I questioned thinking to myself why he wanted to change the subject.

"So now what's this supposed to do" I asked watching him make the junk into I don't know what.  
"Well if I've got it right this is going to save our lives" he said getting amazed at his work.

"Really you're going to save us with toilet plungers and traffic cones" I asked looking at the stuff. He glared at me.

"Oh yes this is looking beautiful" he said after awhile and the junk turned into like this huge pinwheel I guess. The Doctor and I stayed in our room doing nothing because Craig had told us he wanted privacy with Sophie.  
"I can't stand it" the Doctor whined now tangled in wires.  
"You're awfully impatient" I said to him enjoying watching Netflix on my ipod.  
"Read a book or something" I told him. He picked up one of the few books the previous owner had left behind.  
"Read it, girl dies" the Doctor said throwing the book across the room. He did the same with the rest of the books not holding back any spoilers for what happened in the ending.  
"I'm going out there and asking him about this" he said getting up opening the door with a normal screwdriver in his hand. I peeked out and saw Craig and Sophie talking really intimately.

"Wait Doctor don't" I said but he kept going on. I jumped on his back and covered his mouth before he could say anything.

"First the Royal Wedding now this" he whispered.  
"Shh" I said trying to eavesdrop on what Craig and Sophie were talking about.

"I think we should…" Craig pondered

"Oh my god he's about to say I love you to her and ask her out on a date" I whispered tightening my arms around the Doctors neck.  
"Choking" he coughed out.  
"Shh" I said straining my hearing.

"Sorry hello I just have one question" the Doctor said walking in with me still on his back and he dropped me on the ground.

"I thought you two were going out" Craig said a bit angry.  
"We were but I can't find the on switch on this it needs to be more sonicky" the Doctor told him. I rolled my eyes.

"You two really should go now" Craig suggested.  
"Yeah we will" I said trying to drag the Doctor out.  
"Oh I don't mind they can stay have a couple of drinks with us" Sophie said.  
"We can stay" the Doctor asked?  
"No we can't" I said nodding my head towards the door.  
"But I really think we should" the Doctor said sitting down on of the couches. I eventually followed him and sat down next to him. So Sophie decided to tell us about her dream job of working with animals and the Doctor of course encouraged her. He tried to drink the wine we had but immediately spit it back out.

"So if you want to go live with monkeys why not? I mean what's really keeping you here" the Doctor asked?  
"I don't know" Sophie said looking at Craig. _Oh dear god just go out with each other already_ I thought to myself.

"So how'd you two meet" Sophie kindly asked?

"High school" I said once the Doctor and I had one of those eye contact conversations deciding on what to say.

"Oh that's just where tell me how" Sophie urged on.

"Well um it's hard to explain. Basically we uh-"

"We saved her school" the Doctor admitted.  
"By doing a charity drive that's adorable" Sophie guessed.  
"Yeah let's go with that" I said. Technically he had saved my school from a bunch of Hidronians that tried to make my school commit mass suicide but you know that's about the same thing as a charity drive. Eventually Sophie went home and the Doctor and I went back to working on his thing.  
"So is it working" Amy asked through the communicator.  
"Hopefully" the Doctor answered twirling the pinwheel.  
"Darcy you're awfully quiet" Amy said.  
"I'm mad because the Doctor couldn't keep his big nose out our roommates business" I said.  
"What" the Doctor said all surprised.  
"Yes you did they were about to have a real life Oprah confession moment and you had to go interrupt it" I told him.  
"You could have stopped me" he said.  
"I did by jumping on you" I retorted. Amy was awkwardly silent while we argued.

"Well you need to be stronger" he said.  
"You need to be less nosey" I told him.

"Why is it important that they get together" he said. _Because they remind me of us_ I thought to myself. I totally got where Craig was coming from I mean I haven't told the Doctor how I felt about him yet.  
"Because it is" I argued.  
"What happened to getting back on the Tardis" he said.  
"That's important to" I told him.  
"Right but instead your playing matchmaker" the Doctor said. That was it I didn't feel like arguing anymore so I grabbed a pillow and some blankets and walked out of the room slamming the door behind me sleeping on the couch for the night. I hadn't realized till when I was in the living room that the Doctor was quite a noisy person. I could hear him almost all night working on that contraption. I eventually fell asleep. The next morning I woke up back in the bed in our bedroom. I looked over the side of the bed and saw the Doctor sleeping on the floor starting to wake up.  
"Good morning" he said stretching. I smiled at him giving him a look saying _sorry I sort of lost it last night_.  
"So did I sleep walk into here" I asked him? He laughed.  
"No that couch was way too small so I carried you here" he told me.  
"Thanks" I said lying my head back down on the pillow. I heard the Doctor open the door. When I woke up again I heard the Doctor running around.  
"What's going on" I asked just standing in the hallway watching him run back and forth.  
"Right our roommate may be dead" he said going into Craig's room stuffing something that looked very gross into his mouth. Craig eventually woke up. The Doctor and I walked out of the room. He grabbed my hand and started to drag me out the door.  
"Where are we going" I asked half awake.  
"We are going to do our friend a favor" he said. Apparently Craig had some big meeting and was going to miss it for almost dying so the Doctor toke his place instead at the meeting while I sat at a secretary's desk and doodle on a piece of paper. It was actually quite easy being a secretary though whoever called I would just put them on hold and forget about them. Eventually this very important looking man came out and walked up to me.  
"Could you please explain to me why half of my clients have been on hold listening to 80's hit's for 3 hours" he asked me?  
"Eh no hablo ingles signor lo siento adios" I said in Spanish getting up from the desk and running. I went down to the floor the Doctor was on and just hung out with him the rest of the day. Craig had figured out about what the Doctor did and wasn't too happy about it. When we got back to the flat we saw this cat walking down the stairs.  
"Awww hello little kitty" I said picking it up and petting it.  
"Have you been upstairs" the Doctor asked the cat? It meowed.

"Oh you've seen people go up there" the Doctor said. It meowed again.  
"And they never came down oh that's bad that's very bad" he said now petting it also. I held in my laughter. It meowed again.  
"What else did he say cat whisperer" I asked him? I heard a door open and the Doctor and I looked up from the cat and saw an angry Craig.  
"Hello" the Doctor said.  
"I can't take this anymore I want you two to go" he said.  
"What" I asked?

"What did we do" the Doctor continued.  
" You two talk to cats, everybody loves you two, he's better at football than me, and now Sophie's all like ohhh monkey's monkey's and then there is this" Craig said opening the door to the Doctor and I's room to show the little contraption.

"It's art" I lied.  
"A statement on modern society and isn't it awful" the Doctor added.

"These have been the 3 weirdest days of my life" Craig whined.  
"They'll get a lot weirder when we leave. You have to listen to me we can't leave. Now I'm about to do something I'm going to regret so keep your mouth shut. Right background info" the Doctor told Craig grabbing him by the shirt and then he head butted him the same way he did to me when he showed me how to drive the Tardis. It was much funnier to watch it happen to someone else.  
"Shut up it is not funny it's painful" the Doctor grabbing his forehead.

"You're a….from….and you drive a Tardis" Craig gasped pointing at the sky.  
"Yes I know now I'm gonna tell you why Darcy and I are here" the Doctor said head butting Craig again. I kept laughing.

"That's why you're here, and that's a scanner" Craig said pointing at the contraption.  
"Oh that's what that is" I said realizing it. Craig kept rambling and eventually the Doctor covered his mouth and screamed.  
"SHUT UP" The boys kept walking around the room rubbing their foreheads.  
"Yeah I know it hurts" I told Craig.  
"I am never, ever, ever, _ever _doing that again" the Doctor complained.  
"Okay Amy what's the readouts on the building" he asked the communicator.

"Haven't found them yet" she said.  
"That's okay I have a small idea from what the cat told me" the Doctor said.

"Excuse me cat" I asked?  
"Yes his name is Jenkins he said that upstairs is a time engine and the owner of it has been trying to find someone to launch it" the Doctor explained. There was a loud noise. And the three of us ran upstairs. On our way up we saw Sophie's keys in the doors and realized that she was the one dying upstairs. This made us all increase our speeds.

"Wait Doctor, Darcy STOP" Amy shouted.  
"Are you upstairs" she asked?  
"Just about to go in" I told her.

"But you can't be" she said.  
"But we are" the Doctor argued.  
"There is no upstairs I've seen the plans it's a one story house" Amy said. The Doctor opened the door and I saw what looked like a badly made version of the Tardis.

"It's some ones attempt to build the Tardis" the Doctor said looking around the room.

"So it used a perception filter" I guessed correctly. We heard Sophie scream on the other side of the room. We saw she was being pulled towards one of the panels on the faux Tardis and the Doctor let the thing let her go.

"You will help me" An old man said appearing out of nowhere.  
"Alright let's see. Hi I'm captain Troy Handsome of the national rescue society state your emergency" The Doctor asked?

"The ship has crashed and a pilot is required" the man said.  
"So you're the emergency crash system and you've been luring people so you can try them out" the Doctor said pointing his sonic screwdriver at the man who then turned into a little girl and went in between forms.

"The correct pilot has been found" it finally said.  
"Oh crap" I said figuring out it wanted the Doctor.

"I was afraid you would say that" the Doctor said. And then the panels started to pull him towards it. I helped in trying to pull him back but it was unsuccessfully working. The Doctor started to explain how if he touched it the whole solar system would explode.

"Wait Craig you could shut down the engine by putting your hand on another one of these it only seems to like you" the Doctor said. We were still trying to pull away from it.

"Will it work" Craig asked?  
"Don't do it" Sophie said.  
"Yes" the Doctor answered.  
"Are you sure" Craig asked?  
"Yes" I answered for the Doctor.  
"Are you lying" he asked the Doctor?

"Of course I am" he said.  
"Works for me Geronimo" Craig said putting his hand down on another steering wheel thing and the one that had control of the Doctor let go of him blasting us backwards.

"Craig come on now tell me why you want to stay here, why you won't leave" the Doctor asked him?  
"I don't know" he sputtered out. I slapped him.

"Yes do" I shouted at him.  
"Alright Sophie, I stay because of Sophie because I love her" he shouted.

"I do to" Sophie said all excited and then they had their little Oprah confession moment.

"Enough of talking for God sakes kiss the girl" the Doctor shouted.  
"Kiss the girl" Amy and I shouted along with each other. The two kissed each other.

"Oh my god you did it" Amy said all happy on the other line. And the Doctor and I hugged each other jumping up and down. The room started to shake.  
"Oh we've got to go. Come on you two lovebirds let's get out of here" I said grabbing the Doctors hand as we all ran out of the house. We went outside and the whole top floor turned into a spaceship and disappeared. The Doctor and I went and packed what little we had and told Amy how to get back to where were. We tried to sneak out while Craig and Sophie made out on the couch but the stopped us.  
"Are you two trying to sneak out" Sophie asked?  
"Yes didn't want to ruin the moment again" the Doctor said.  
"Besides we have to go" I told her.

"Well I want you two to have these. I want you to keep them even though you won't come back" Craig said to the Doctor handing him our keys. We said our goodbyes and we saw Amy outside waiting for us leaning against the Tardis. I ran to her and hugged her.  
"Oh my god I've missed you" I said hugging her tightly.  
"Oh me to" she said. The Doctor walked in.  
"It's good to be home" he sighed and was already starting up the Tardis.  
"Right well we need to go back in time so you can send me that note" the Doctor pointed at Amy.

"You got a pen" Amy asked?

"Check in one of the pockets" he said placing his jacket on a chair walking off somewhere.  
"Oh and make sure it's red" I told her leaning against the consul. She went into one of the pockets and grabbed out her engagement ring. I immediately snatched it out of her hands.  
"Did something happen between you and the Doctor" she asked?  
"No" I said stuffing it in my jeans pocket. She gave me a look of disbelief and grabbed the pen and wrote the note.

**So I hoped you liked it. Review pretty please if you did like it. Also yay the next chapters are going to be about the Pandorica and trust me some big stuff is going to go down in those chapters :D.**


	26. The Pandorica Opens part 1

The Doctor was walking around the Tardis and I was leaning against one of the railings thinking.  
"So what did you and that little girl talk about" I asked him?  
"Nothing" he lied. I rolled my eyes.  
"Come you have to tell me. First I saw her then I met her with Rory" I said whispering his name.  
"And now she's talking to you. The strange thing is none of us know who she is or where she came from. I mean one minute she's there and the next she just disappears" I continued. The Doctor was silent.  
"That doesn't seem strange to you" I asked him?

"Nope" he lied again not making eye contact with me. _What's he hiding_ I thought to myself.  
"So what you doing down there" he asked Amy who we could see hanging out underneath the console.  
"Nothing" she said.  
"Well we are in Vroom" he said excitedly.  
"Excuse me where" I asked?  
"It's the oldest planet in the galaxy and it's said that there is a huge diamond cliff and legend says there is a mysterious message written on it, but no one knows what it means until today we are going to see what it says" the Doctor said opening the Tardis doors.

"How exactly" Amy asked?  
"The Tardis can translate anything" the Doctor told her. We walked out and saw the huge mountain. Amy and I both gasped when we saw what the message said. In very girly handwriting there was a message that said HELLO SWEETIE.

"Hmmm I think River is trying to tell you something" I said to the Doctor walking back into the Tardis my phone rang and I saw an unfamiliar number.  
"Hello" I asked the Doctor and Amy where walking in now.  
"So did you see the little note I left" River said on the other line.  
"Oh yes we did. Comforting to know you wrote that just for us" I joked with her.

"So where are you? Do we need to come catch you from falling off a tall building" I asked her?

"Sadly not this time" she said. Then she told me where to meet her and I told the Doctor. In a couple minutes the three of us entered Ancient Rome well what looked like it till the Doctor said we were in England.  
"But that's a Roman legion" Amy said pointing out the obvious.

"Well they did come to England a couple times didn't they" I asked?  
"Oh no need to remind me. This was my favorite subject attack of the hot Italians" she said smiling. This soldier, who was not hot, at all ran up to us and bowed at the Doctor.  
"Hail Caesar" he said.  
"Um rise Roman person" the Doctor said. We all looked at each other having no clue what was going on.

"Why does he think you Caesar" Amy asked? The Doctor shrugged.  
"Cleopatra will see you now" the soldier said leading us to this tent. To our surprise Cleopatra was actually River in a wig.

"Hello Sweetie" she smiled at us.  
"Hi River" Amy said.  
"Nice look" I told her.

"You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe" the Doctor accused her.  
"You wouldn't answer your phone" she told him.  
"Ah hem I have one right here" I said to her holding up my phone. The Romans looked at it in amazement.  
"Right you only answered the 14th time I called though" she said.

"I have this for you" she said handing the Doctor something. She gave the Doctor this rolled piece of parchment. He opened it and I saw an exploding Tardis painted by what looked like Vincent Van Gogh.

"Why is it exploding" Amy asked looking at the painting with us.  
"I don't know but it may be a warning" River said.  
"That the Tardis is going to explode" I asked?  
"It may not be that literal but he put the date and place of where you wanted to be which is here" River explained to the Doctor.

"Does it have a title" he asked?  
"The Pandorica Opens" River said.  
"So what's the Pandorica? Is it another name for the Tardis or something" I asked?

"It's a box that's supposed to contain the most feared thing in the universe" River said.  
"And it's a fairytale, it's a lie" the Doctor said going somewhere and picking up maps.

"It's real alright and whatever it is it's here but I'm sure you won't find it on a map" River snapped at the Doctor who was looking at maps.

"But if you were to bury the most dangerous thing in the universe you wouldn't remember where you put it" he said pointing to something on a map. Amy and I looked at each other totally confused.

"So where is it" I asked?  
"It's in Stonehenge" River answered for him. The Doctor smiled at her for getting it right which made me feel kind of jealous. The next thing I knew River had some horses for us to take us where we wanted to go.

"Um I see a problem here. There's only 3" I told her.

"We couldn't find any" River said.  
"It's Ancient Rome"

"Britain" the Doctor corrected me.  
"Whatever, I mean didn't the Romans go everywhere with horses" I snapped. River rolled her eyes at me.  
"Oh complain, complain, complain is that all you do Darcy" River said. We both glared at each other.

"Alright um you can just ride with me" the Doctor suggested obviously he knew a cat fight was in the midst.  
"Fine" I said not taking my eyes off River. I got up on the horse the Doctor was riding.  
"You're supposed to put your arms around my waist now" the Doctor told me.

"I'll be fine, not like I haven't rode a horse before" I told him.  
"Your choice then" he said smiling at me evilly.

"Thanks for warning me" I said wondering what the heck the evil smile was for. Then we toke off way faster than I expected and I immediately wrapped my arms around the Doctor which was kind of awkward.  
"Told you so" he laughed.  
"Hahahaha" I said in fake laughter. It toke like maybe fifteen minutes to get to the actual Stonehenge and the Doctor got off immediately and started inspecting it with his sonic screwdriver.

"So wait wasn't the Pandorica that thing you warned us about on Byzantium. When the weeping angels attacked us" Amy asked River?  
"Spoilers" she said.

"But you told the Doctor the next time you would see him was when the Pandorica opened" Amy said.  
"Maybe I did but I haven't" she said.  
"Yet" I added for her.  
"Exactly" she said.  
"You can tell by the hair that she's younger since the last time we saw her" I told her because last time we saw River her didn't look this poofy and bouncy.  
"What's wrong with my hair in the future" she asked touching it.

"Spoilers" I said giving her a piece of her own medicine. She smacked me on the shoulder. Amy and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Now if the Pandorica is here. Than half the galaxy will want it maybe fight over it" he said standing on this rock. Then he pressed his ear to the rock he was standing on.  
"We need to get down there" he told us pointing down. River hooked up these little things to the rock he had been standing on. And when she pressed a button the rock moved out of the way to reveal stairs. We all slowly walked down them. It all felt a little bit Indiana Jones like.

"So quick question are any big rocks going to come rolling after us if we touch anything" I joked. The Doctor slowly touched a door and we waited for something to happen.  
"Sorry no big rocks today" he apologized. We walked into this huge room with just a big box sitting in the middle of it.

"So that's the Pandorica" I said not even bothering to ask about it.

"More than just a fairytale" River said looking at the Doctor who looked amazed at what we were seeing. He started walking towards it and stepped on something. Then he walked around the Pandorica touching it.  
"So how'd it get down here" Amy asked?  
"Like every good story a good wizard tricked it" he said.

"I hate good wizard's in stories they always turn out to be him" River said walking around the Pandorica now.  
"So it's kind of like Pandora's box then" Amy guessed.  
"That's the same thing I was thinking. They almost have the same name" I said.  
"What" the Doctor asked?  
"You know the story of Pandoras box. Where all the worst things in the world where in it. It was my favorite book as a kid" Amy told him.

"So can you open it" River asked?  
"Well of course I can its easy" he said.  
"Lucky for you it's already opening" she said.

"So how could Vincent already have known about this if he won't be born for centuries" I said.

"These pillars are sending out warning's everywhere that it's opening. That means even poor Vincent heard about it. Everyone has heard about it but me" the Doctor said.

"Doctor you said everyone heard about it right? What did you mean by everyone" River asked? I guessed that by everyone she meant aliens.

"Oh" the Doctor said.

"Fixing it right now" River said walking around.  
"Fixing what" Amy asked?  
"These pillars having been sending out messages that it's opening and that means not only have the humans heard about it but also aliens" she explained.

"River do have any idea how many have heard about it" I asked?  
"Let's see there's at least more than 10,000 starships waiting out there" She said.  
"At least" Amy stated. We started to hear the voice of a Dalek which was coming from River's transmitter.

"Well that's great Daleks" I said.  
"ok let's see they have twelve thousand ships but oh we have the element of surprise they'll never expect 4 people to attack them because that would all get us killed anyways so it would be a very short suprise" the Doctor said realizing how bad his plan was. Then River started to mention all the ships that were also coming. It was practically everything the Doctor had ever fought against. We ran outside to see thousands of starships taking up the sky circling around us. Some of them were so close that it was almost like a wind was blowing through the area. I let out some swear words and let's just say if my mom had been there she would have lost it.

"Doctor listen just this once, you need to run there is no way you can win this" River told him.

"But run where" he thought out loud.

"Anywhere, unless you have a way of fighting against them" she said.

"The greatest military in the history of the universe" he told her.  
"The Daleks" Amy asked?  
"No the Romans" he said. Eventually River left us to go somewhere so Amy, the Doctor, and I just chilled at Stonehenge guarding the Pandorica.

"So what does this have to do with the Tardis exploding" I asked watching the Doctor try and inspect the Pandorica even more.

"I have no clue" he said.  
"Hmmm what a load of help you are" I told him? Amy walked to a side of the room and took something out of her pocket. I heard her sigh.

"So are you two engaged" she asked looking mad at us coming towards us with her engagement ring in her hand, which I swore I took away from her.  
"Where'd you find that" the Doctor asked?  
"I found it in your pocket and Darcy took it from me saying it was nothing. Why won't you two tell me you're together" she said looking angrier. The Doctor looked at me then at the ring.  
"Because we're not. It was a friend of mine" he said trying to grab it back but Amy slid it out of his grasp.  
"It's funny I feel like I've seen it before though" she said looking at it.  
"Sometimes when people leave the world they leave behind traces like books, luggage, half eaten meals, or rings. Nothing is ever forgotten not completely and if it is remembered it can come back" the Doctor told her probably trying to make her think of Rory.

"So your friend was _she _nice" Amy asked putting emphasis on the she and looking at me still thinking we were lying. The Doctor just went back to inspecting the Pandorica.

"Do you remember the night I asked you to come with me and you asked me why and I said no reason at all" he asked Amy?  
"Yeah" Amy told him.  
"I lied it was because of your house. It was such a big house with so many rooms and you were all alone with it. Did it ever bother you that your life never made sense" the Doctor asked her?  
"What" I said completely confused. Then something flew past me and shot the Pandorica. The three of us ducked and realized we were being shot at. I looked at the thing shooting at us and saw the arm of a Cyberman however I wasn't so sure.

"Holy crap" I gasped as we hid behind the Pandorica.  
"What was that" Amy asked?  
"I didn't get that good of a look at it. We need a target to distract it" the Doctor told us.  
"Ok Amy give me your shoe" I told her.  
"No not that type of target. You know how I have really stupid but good plans sometimes" the Doctor said.  
"Yeah" Amy and I groaned in unison.  
"This is one of them" he said. Then he ran into the open and shouted.  
"LOOK AT ME I'M A TARGET" and luckily he got right out of the way as it shot at him again.

"So what was it" Amy asked?  
"Cyberman arm, arm of a cyberman" he said.  
"Ha I was right" I said to myself.

"So why's it here" Amy asked?  
"It's basically looking for fresh meat a.k.a us. Look I have a way to destroy it I just need someone to distract it I think you two could do it" the Doctor suggested.  
"Oh you mean like you did" I asked?  
"Yes exactly good luck and don't worry it's just one arm" he said giving us a thumbs up. Amy and I looked at each other and ran across the room screaming thankfully not getting shot.

"Right note to self bullet proof vest next time we do something like this" I said to Amy.  
"That could actually come in handy someday" she agreed. The shooting had stopped and we saw the Doctor sonicing the arm and he was telling us to stay where we were. We both waited patiently.  
"Darcy" Amy sort of whispered.  
"What" I asked? She pointed down and I saw something wrapping around her leg. And then it pulled her down.  
"Doctor" I shouted. He started to run towards us but got electrocuted by the arm. I tried to help Amy first and saw the thing that had grabbed her was the head of a cyberman who was wrapping wires around her. I started to kick it and it wouldn't stop. It's wires started to wrap around my ankles now pulling me down. We kicked it a couple more times and it finally let go of us. But still the head wouldn't give up without a fight and it shot Amy in the neck with something.

"You two will be assimilated" the head said.  
"Yeah you and who's body" I asked trying to steady a now swaying Amy. I heard the footsteps of Cyberman coming towards.  
"Oh that body" I said watching a headless cyberman pick it's own head up and start cornering us.

"Doctor now would be a good time to wake up" I shouted at the still unconscious Doctor who started to stir when he heard my voice. Something pulled us behind these doors that led into another room and shut the door locking us in there. It was silent suddenly. Amy and I both put our ears to the door.  
"Doctor" I asked? And then a sword protruded through the door making Amy and I jump. Then the door opened to reveal that the Cyberman had been stabbed.

"Nice work Doctor but where did you get the sw-" I cut myself off when I looked to my right and saw Rory dressed as a Roman.

"Hey" he waved at me. My mouth opened into a perfect O.

"OH MY GOD YOUR BACK, YOUR ALIVE, AHHHHHH" I said jumping around hugging him and practically shaking him.  
"Who are you" Amy asked him before she fainted. Luckily Rory caught her right before she fell to the floor.

"So wait how are you here? Oh my god this is amazing ahhhhh. Wait till the Doctor here's about this by the way nice toga" I told him speaking way too fast for anyone to understand what I just said.  
"Sir the man's coming around" this other soldier told us.  
"What's with the screaming are you two ok" the Doctor asked walking into the room. I ran to him and hugged him.  
"I'm fine but look who's here it's-"  
"Not right now how's Amy what happened to her" the Doctor asked looking at her paying no attention to Rory. He checked her out.  
"Oh she's fine she's only sedated" he sighed.  
"Doctor look its R-"

"Now Romans that's great I needed some so how many did River send" the Doctor asked the other guy. Rory and I both rolled our eyes at him.

"50 men up top. Your friend was very persuasive but tough to sell" Rory said sending the other guy away.

"Yes I know that Rory" the Doctor said.

"Finally" I sighed but the Doctor still seemed like he didn't know Rory was there as he took these huge guns out of a box and handed me one while talking to himself.

"Um Doctor" Rory said.  
"Hush Rory" the Doctor told him as he kept talking to himself.  
"Doctor" I said pointing at Rory but he just went on with his own conversation. I couldn't stand it any longer, I walked up to the Doctor and grabbed his face.  
"Darcy what are you doing? This is completely unnecessary" he said as I turned it towards Rory. He finally shut up and walked towards Rory and poked him in the chest realizing that he was here.

"Darcy look it's Rory" he told me.  
"I know" I told him.

"Hello again" the Doctor said to Rory.  
"Hello" Rory greeted.  
"So how have you been" he asked?

"Good, you know I'm a roman now" Rory told him.  
"I hate to be rude but you died" the Doctor said.  
"Yeah I know I was there" Rory said.

"But you were erased from time, you were never born" the Doctor started talking to himself again.  
"Erased from time" Rory asked?  
"How can you be here" the Doctor said looking at Rory up and down.

"I don't know it's kind of fuzzy. I died and became a Roman" Rory said going back to Amy.

"Fuzzy" the Doctor muttered to himself.  
"Did she miss me" Rory asked us?  
"Umm" I said not really wanting to tell him the truth. The whole place started to shake and we saw that the Pandorica was all green and looked like it was opening slightly.

"What's happening" Rory asked?  
" I think it's opening" I told him. We all ran above ground to see even more starships flying around now. There was a loud ringing noise.  
"Sorry, Sorry dropped it" the Doctor said into this microphone. He winked at me before he started talking again.  
"Hello Stonehenge, whoever takes the Pandorica takes the universe but bad news everyone because guess who? Ha you see all you lot whizzing about up there is very distracting so would you all please stay still because I AM TALKING. Now the question is who's got the Pandorica answer I do. Next question who's coming to take it from you? Come on look at me no plans, no backup, no weapons worth a damn, oh and something else I don't have anything to lose. So if your sitting up there in your silly little spaceship with your silly little guns and if you've got any plans of taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember whose standing in your way, remember every black day I ever gave you and then AND THEN. Do the smart thing let someone else try first" the Doctor said and like that they flew away. The Doctor and I smiled at each other. I felt something touch my back. I turned around and saw this one Roman looking just very blank at me. And then right there on the spot I felt something shoot me in the back. Someone covered my mouth and picked me up before I could fall to the ground. Everything was starting to fade fast. 2 other blank faced Romans joined the one who had shot me. I started to cry wanting to scream for the Doctor and scared that I might die very soon. They started to carry me back towards the Pandorica.  
"Are you sure about this" One of the Romans asked?  
"They said he would do anything for his companion" another one said.  
"Well let's go quickly before someone notices" another one said. Before I blacked out the last thing I saw was the green light of the Pandorica. Even though he wasn't there to hear me say it I made sure my last words were  
"I love you Doctor" and then everything went black.

**Ohhhh cliffhanger don't worry I will try and update soon. I hope you enjoyed it so far. **


	27. The Pandorica Opens part 2

**So you know how sometimes I say my chapters are short well this one is super short but I think it's a good one. **

When I woke up my first thought was that I was dead because all I could see was that I was surrounded by this bright blinding light. I had to blink a couple times to see things back to normal and to tell you the truth I liked it when I couldn't see because what I saw was terrifying. Daleks, Cybermen, Judoon, Sontarans you name it they were all there all the enemies that the Doctor had ever fought against circled around wherever I was and then right in front of me where two soldiers holding on to a on the verge of tears Doctor. I started to pay close attention to where I was and I realized I was strapped in a chair and the thing I was in was very box like. I hadn't realized to then that I was inside the Pandorica. Now I was totally confused 5 minutes ago I was dead and now I'm alive? 

"So Doctor now you understand, you get in the Pandorica and we won't kill her again" a Dalek threatened. He looked at it and nodded. These two Romans came up to me and unstrapped me from the chair the first thing I did was kick one of them in the chin but when I did I heard a loud metal clang.  
"Darcy just do as they say" the Doctor pleaded as they switched us. While we walked past each other we held onto each other's hands as long as we could before our arms could go any further.  
"No you can't do this" I said looking at all of them trying to see if at least one of them would provide mercy.

"We are doing what is right for the universe" the Dalek said.

"How could all of you work together" the Doctor asked?  
"The cracks in the universe" the same Dalek said.

"All the universes will be deleted" a Cyberman said.  
"So you came to me for help" the Doctor asked?  
"No we are saving the universe from you" a Sontaran accused him. The Doctor and I were only looking at each other now and I was crying. And he was looking at me telling me to stay strong but I couldn't do it.

"Your saving it from me" he asked?  
"It has been told the Doctor will destroy the universe with a big explosion. The Pandorica was constructed to hold him in it" the Cyberman said. I just kept shaking my head. How could any of this be true?

"No the Tardis is what causes it not me" the Doctor told them.  
"Only the Doctor can fly the Tardis" a Dalek snapped.

"No please listen to me you have to" the Doctor pleaded.  
"You will be deleted from all of history" a Dalek said. This made me cry even more thinking of my Doctor being gone forever. I found it hard to even speak.  
"No please you have to listen to me. There will be supernovas a collapse of the universe if you do this. Just please let me out" the Doctor pleaded.  
"Seal the Pandorica" A Cyberman ordered.  
"No please don't let me say goodbye to him please" I screamed. Everything went silent.  
"I detect the emotion this human is feeling is pain. We will let this emotion prolong by letting her say a final farewell" A Dalek said evily. I slowly walked up to the Pandorica choking back tears so I would be able to talk. I could feel all of our enemies' eyes staring at me. I grabbed both of his hands.  
"I'm sorry" he said shaking his head.  
"You have nothing to apologize for it's all those idiots faults" I said nodding my head back. He gave me what was an attempt at a smile.

"That's not it" he whispered.  
"What is it" I asked?  
"That little girl I know who she is" he said.  
"You don't have to tell me about it" I said knowing that they were probably getting impatient.

"No I have to Darcy" he argued.  
"Ok who is she" I asked?  
"She's our daughter" he said. I was completely shocked. _Our daughter_ I repeated in my head.  
"Her name's Macey. She's so much like you she even has your eyes. She is such a beautiful child" he smiled at me squeezing my hands. This really made the waterworks go and I cried so hard.

"But Doctor that would mean that we got married and you don't have any feelings for me like that" I said knowing it was true. He shook his head.  
"You have no idea how much I love you. I love you more than anything in the entire universe" he said. If he had said that at any moment besides now I would have been soo happy.  
"I love you too Doctor. So much you have no idea how long I have wanted to tell you that" I said through sobs now.  
"This has been long enough" A Dalek shouted. The Doctor and I wouldn't let go of each other. And I felt someone pull me back.  
"Darcy" he shouted while they closed the Pandorica up.  
"Doctor, no" I screamed back through my tears falling on the ground and just letting them out now. Not caring that they were probably all enjoying me crying. The Pandorica finally closed up. I walked towards it and leaned against it knowing that he was right there on the other side but that we would never see each other again.  
"Are you happy now" I told them watching them smile then closing my eyes thinking about what the Doctor had just told me.

"We were to late Doctor" I thought to myself.


	28. The Big Bang 2 part1

Everything was silent. I lifted my head up and saw that all of them were frozen. All of the Doctor's enemies had just stopped right where they were and turned into stone.  
"Please don't cry mommy" I heard the little girl's voice say. I saw her standing in the middle of the room. I could see a little bit of me and a little bit of the Doctor in her now. She was such an adorable child. And yet I couldn't speak because I was still shocked at what was going on.  
"You know who I am by now right" she asked? I just nodded my head.  
"Good because I don't want to introduce myself to you because frankly that's just weird since you gave birth to me" she retorted placing a hand on her hip which was quite comical to see since she was so young. _Oh my god she said that in the exact same tone I would have_ I thought to myself.  
"Listen I don't have much time so I guess I need to explain everything to you" she said. I couldn't believe a little child was talking to me like this. She walked over and sat down next to me laying her head down on my shoulder.  
"Macy why are you here" I asked her? She looked up at me. It was weird seeing someone with the exact same eyes as mine looking at me.

"Well the cracks started appearing everywhere including the future and at some point they sucked me into it and yes I know I should have listened to you and you can say I told you so when everything goes back to normal. Anyways I kept running into you and Daddy in the past since it sends things from the future to various points in time" she smiled at me. _  
"_So why didn't you tell me who you were the first time you saw me on the starship" I asked?  
"Well before I ran into you two. I luckily ran into River first in the future, she told me everything that was going on and said I couldn't tell you till you two figured out who I was ,of course I couldn't keep my mouth shut so I told Daddy because I had no clue how I was going to get back without telling someone. But anyways she said that everything would go back to normal after the crack sent me to the Pandorica" she said slapping the box. _She's so much like him_ I thought, considering that even though she was so small and young looking she gave off this feeling that she was wise beyond her age.  
"How do you know River? Who is she" I asked trying to get the answer out of my own kid.

"Mommy do I really need to say it" she whined apparently she didn't want to say _Spoilers_. I smiled at her.

"So this is the last time I'll see you" I guess.

"Kind of not till I'm born" she laughed.  
"But how are things supposed to go back to normal" I asked? There was a loud popping noise and right there appeared the Doctor in a fez.

"By my brilliant plan" he said.  
"WHAT" I shouted completely confused.  
"Hi Daddy" Macy waved at him.  
"Hi sweetie" he said.  
"Now Darcy do not panic about what's going on right now. Rory will be down here in a minute and will explain. Just wanted to let you know I'm okay" he told me giving me this smile that made my heart skip a beat. However, I stood there with my mouth open like a fish. Macy and Doctor both laughed at me. It was creepy how they almost had the same laugh.  
"Sorry got to go now. I love you my two favorite girls" he said disappearing with another pop. Macy started to fade next to me.  
"Whatever you two did it worked, I guess I'm leaving now. Goodbye, I love you" she whispered hugging me.

"I love you to" I told her stroking her hair. And the next time I blinked she was gone. A couple seconds later Rory ran in looking confused.

"What the hell is going on" I immediately asked him?  
"I have no clue. Why are you down here? Where have you been" He asked?  
" Dead, now don't answer a question with a question give me answers" I retorted.  
"The Doctor just told me to come down here and point the sonic screwdriver at the Pan-"

"Give me it nurse boy"I snatched the sonic screwdriver out of his handand pointed it at the Pandorica.  
"Wait did you say dead" Rory asked?  
"I'm still trying to figure that part out myself" I told him. The Pandorica opened all the way and the Doctor was looking at us just as confused.

"How did you do that" he asked?  
"Magic" I snapped back smiling at him as we ran to each other hugged and held on.  
"You gave me it" Rory answered pointing at the sonic screwdriver.

"No I didn't" he said breaking apart from me pulling his own sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.  
"But you did" Rory told him. They put the two sonic screwdrivers together and a spark flew out.  
"Temporal energy. These are from two different points in time. So you got this from me in the future. That's good I have a future" the Doctor smiled.

"That however is not good" he said pointing at a stone Dalek.

"What is that" Rory asked?  
"That is a dalek or what's left of it these are all just memories or imprints" the Doctor said walking around looking at all of them.  
"Which means" I asked?

"That the whole universe is collapsing" he said.  
"But how can we still be here" Rory asked?  
"We're in the eye of the storm we'll be the last light to go out" he said. _Ok how are we supposed to fix this_ I thought.

"Amy. Where's Amy" the Doctor asked Rory. He brought us up stairs and we saw Amy lying on the ground with a blanket over her face not moving.  
"I killed her" Rory started to cry.  
"Oh Rory" the Doctor said. I got down next to Amy and held her dead hand.  
"How" I asked?

"I don't know. My hand just sort of turned into a gun" he explained.  
"That's because you're Android Rory" The Doctor told him.  
"But I can't be, I remember everything" he said.  
"The memories where just implanted in you" the Doctor said.  
"Can you bring her back" Rory asked?  
"I could if I had the time" The Doctor told him in this rude tone.  
"Doctor" I exclaimed.  
"If you had the time" Rory repeated.  
"All of creation's been wiped out of the sky, do you realize how many people's lives never existed. Not to mention Darcy and I have a daughter in the future and I have to make sure that happens" he said smiling at me.  
"Your girlfriend isn't more important the whole universe" the Doctor continued. And then my jaw dropped. Rory tapped him on the shoulder and the Doctor turned around to be punched in the face by Rory.  
"SHE IS TO ME" Rory shouted.  
"Wooo welcome back Rory Williams sorry had to be sure" he reassured him.  
"Aren't you going to ask if I'm alright" the Doctor asked me rubbing his jaw.  
"No, you totally deserved to get punched for saying that" I told him. He rolled his eyes at me.  
"Alright now let's see what we can do. We need to take her back down and take that look off your face you're getting married in the morning" he told Rory. We carried Amy downstairs and set her in the Pandorica.  
"So what's the plan" I asked?  
"You do have a plan right" Rory asked?  
"Slightly, Amy Pond is no ordinary girl but I hope this works I'm leaving her a message so she'll know what's going on when she wakes back up" the Doctor said. And then he climbed back out and we saw the Pandorica close.  
"What are you doing" Rory asked?  
"We are closing her up in there. Don't worry it's the ultimate prison it can never let you die and Amy is mostly dead all she needs is living DNA to wake her back up" the Doctor said.  
"And how are you going to get that" Rory asked?

"In about two thousand years" the Doctor said.  
"So how come I came back to life" I asked?  
"With the cracks in the universe opening up and our daughter just flying through them her DNA has been scattered throughout history luckily some of it came through here keeping you alive" he explained.  
"I do not understand this part though. How do you two have a daughter" Rory asked?  
"Do I need to explain the birds and the bees Rory" the Doctor asked?  
"No" he said.  
"Do you have a problem with it" the Doctor sort of threatened.

"No" he said looking at me and we winked at each other.

"Then good" he said. The Doctor started strapping something on my wrist.  
" River's Vortex Manipulator this is how we're going to get to Amy two thousand years later. Rubbish way to travel though" the Doctor said.  
"Don't we know someone else who has one of these" I asked (hint hint Jack Harkness)?  
"Yes however I don't think there's any connection between them I think" he told me.  
"Then again you never know with River" I said. The Doctor handed one to Rory.  
"I'm not going with you" he said.  
"She'll be safe" the Doctor told him.  
"That's not it anything could get in there. I need to guard this" he said.  
"Rory you can't, you'd be constantly awake for 2000 years it would drive you insane" the Doctor told him.

"Look me in the eye Doctor and tell me she won't be safer without me here" Rory said. _Awwwwwww_ I thought to myself.  
"Whatever he's about to say ignore it and just do it. I guess we'll see you in two thousand years. Now how do I turn this thing on" I said grabbing the Doctors hand. He clicked little buttons on it. The Doctor told him to stay away from certain things and then we just disappeared out of the tomb. The next thing I knew we were in a National History museum and I saw two Amy Ponds a grown up one that was now one of my closest friends and the tiny one I had first met. And of course to make things even more weird a Dalek was rolling towards us.  
"Oh trouble, that's great hello Ponds" the Doctor greeted.

"Exterminate" the Dalek shouted.  
"Um freeze" I shouted and it kept rolling towards us.  
"I thought that would work"  
"Restoring fire power" it said.  
"Come along you three" the Doctor said pulling us towards a dead end.  
"What are we doing" Amy asked?  
"Ok well right now we are stuck in a dead end" he said grabbing this fez off one of the manikins in an exhibit.  
"Oh that's great we try and save the future by getting stuck at a dead end" I sighed.

"Stop right where you are" I heard this voice say and it was this museum guard.  
"Run away now" the Doctor warned as the Dalek rolled towards the museum guard scanning for weapons.  
"You are unarmed" the Dalek said.  
"You think" the guard said and then we heard some gunshots and the sound of a Dalek dying down. We all ran out from our hiding spot to see Rory.  
"Great timing" I told him.

"Amy" Rory exclaimed!

"RORY" she said and then they ran towards each other. They kept talking and kissing each other.  
"Shut up we got to go" the Doctor told them.  
"I waited for you" Rory told Amy.  
"Shut up" Amy said kissing him again.  
" Wow cover your eyes mini Pond" I told the little girl. She looked at the Doctor and I.  
"What" we said in unison crossing our arms.  
"I'm thirsty can I go get a drink" she asked?  
"Oh it's all mouths with you today isn't' it" The Doctor said putting the fez on Amelia's head.  
"So how'd it(the Dalek) come to life" I asked him trying to pay no attention to Rory and Amy's intense PDA.  
"The light from the Pandorica must've hit or something" he said. The Dalek started to come back to life and he would to start running again. Eventually we stopped in this hallway and the Doctor was running around putting the fez on and grabbing a mop.  
"A mop that's it. That's what you looked like when you gave me the sonic screwdriver" Rory said.  
"Well no time to lose then" the Doctor said pushing buttons on the vortex manipulator appearing and disappearing a couple times to tell Rory certain things and getting Amelia her drink.  
"Ok I wanna do something now" I said a bit excited wanting to try out the Vortex Manipulator again.  
"It's not a game Darcy" the Doctor interjected.  
"Wait how'd you know to come here" he asked Amelia? And she handed us a brochure and sticky note with my hand writing saying _Stick Around Pond_.  
"Ha I'll be right back" I said zapping to Amy's house I dropped it in the mailbox and then zapping to the museum. When I saw the Doctor take the soda Amelia had been holding that afternoon I quickly put the sticky note on the Pandorica and zapped back to the present.  
"Ah and her she is. I thought I would have to go back and find you" the Doctor said.  
"So where are we going now" Amy asked?  
"The roof" the Doctor answered but as we turned around to walk up the stairs something popped in front of us and we saw a very tired looking Doctor swaying on the top steps and then he fell down them not moving. The Doctor went up to himself and scanned over him with the sonic screwdriver.  
"That's you" Rory said.  
"Me from the future" the Doctor pointed out. And then the dead him grabbed the present Doctor and whispered something in his ear and then fell back down again.  
"Is he dead" Amy asked?  
"Yes , but I've got 12 minutes to live that's good" he said.  
"How is that good" I shouted at him.

"You can do a lot in twelve minutes now come on lets go to the roof" the Doctor ordered.  
"But we just can't leave you here dead" Rory said.  
"Did somebody suddenly make you in charge? If so then what are we going to do about Amelia" the Doctor asked? And right at that moment we heard the cup Amelia had been drinking out of drop to the ground. We all turned around and saw she had disappeared.  
"Where'd she go" I asked?  
"History is collapsing Amelia never existed" the Doctor told me.  
"But how could I still be here" Amy asked?  
"You're just an anomaly, we all are hanging to the eye of the storm which is closing up and if we don't do anything about it now we will all have never existed. Today dying is just a result" he said running off.  
"He won't do I know it time can be rewritten" Amy tried to comfort me.  
"Yeah it can and then other times it's just a fixed point" I told her.  
"COME ON MOVE IT" the Doctor shouted. Amy and Rory went ahead of me and stayed and I looked at the dead Doctor one last time. Then something pulled on my wrist and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream and I saw it was the Doctor.  
"Don't worry, trust me everything is going to turn out fine" he said before collapsing again. _Is he really dead_ I thought to myself.


	29. The Big Bang 2 part 2

We climbed up the stairs and finally got to the roof to see a huge sun. The Doctor started sonicing this one satellite.  
"What are you doing" I asked?  
"Looking for the Tardis" he answered.  
"But I thought it exploded" Rory asked?  
"Ok then I'm looking for the exploding Tardis" he said as he took the satellite in his hand.

"But I don't understand the Tardis exploded and took the universe with it but why" Amy asked?  
"Good question but for another day. Now if the whole universe is collapsing and all of the stars have blown up then what is that" he asked pointing at the sun.

"Maybe the sun is in the eye of the storm with us" I guessed.  
"But it can't be because it's just a normal star. Like I said I'm looking for an exploding Tardis" he said.  
"But that's the sun" Rory said.  
"Really this is the sound the sun is making" the Doctor said pointing the satellite at the sun. And we heard the sound of the Tardis between materialization and dematerialization.

"That's my Tardis blowing up. That's what's been keeping the earth warm" the Doctor said all sadly.

"There's another thing. I can hear a voice" Rory said. We strained our hearing a bit more and I realized I could hear River saying repeatedly "I'm sorry my love".  
"Is it a recording" I asked?  
"No she's stuck in a time loop in the Tardis. She is right in the middle of the explosion" the Doctor said.

"I'll be right back" he said disappearing with the Vortex Manipulator. Then appeared back with River.  
"Amy, Darcy" River said. Amy and I waved at her.  
"And the plastic soldier" River asked?  
"Right this is Rory. Amy's fiancé it's a bit complicated I'll tell about it over coffee later" I told her.  
"If we live" she said.  
"Oh River you need to think positive" I told her.

"Anyways I have questions but number one is this. What in the name of sanity is on your head" she asked the Doctor pointing at the fez.  
"It's a fez, I wear a fez now fezzes are cool" he said. Amy and River looked at each other and in one fluid motion took the fez off his head and blew it up.

"My fez" the Doctor said all shocked.  
"Is that really a top priority right now" I asked?  
"Fine then I get to blow up all those knee high socks you own" he said.  
"NO those are actually cool" I shouted.

"EXTERMINATE" we all heard and then a Dalek appeared right on the rooftop. Then we ran back down the stairs as the Dalek shot at us. The Doctor locked the door behind us.  
"It's starting to look for another way. It needs to restore its power before it can shoot at us again. Which means we've got 4 ½ minutes" he said looking at his watch.  
"How do you know" Rory asked?  
"Because that's when it kills me" he said. River and I looked at each other a bit nervous.  
"What do you mean kill you" River asked?  
"Oh shut up and never mind. Now that Dalek came alive but how" he said.  
"You said it was the light from the Pandorica" I told him.

"It's not a light it's a restoration filter but whatever, you can call it light" he said. And then he started to explain in, very confusing words, how the Dalek came back to life.

"Still not getting it" Rory said probably as confused as I was.

"The light has all the cells left over from the old universe and that's how we are going to fix it" he said.  
"What"I asked?  
"We are going to relight the fire by rebooting the universe" he said looking at us waiting for us to tell him how brilliant he was.  
"But the Pandorica can't do that, so it restores one Dalek, doesn't mean we can bring back the whole universe" River told him.  
"But what if we gave it a moment of infinite power" He asked?  
"Well that would be nice dear but it can't because that is completely impossible" she said.  
"Nothings impossible when your with him" I told her. And he put his arm around my shoulder.  
"I knew there was a good reason to why I loved you" he joked/whispered in my ear. And I smiled up at him. And then something shot at him and he fell to the ground. I looked behind me and saw the Dalek.  
"No" I screamed at it.

"EXTERMINATE,EXTERMINATE" it said.  
"Darcy move now" he told me.  
"No I'm not leaving you" I said.  
"River" he said.  
"No River don't get off me" I said as she pulled me away from him.  
"Darcy you have to go" she said. And then he disappeard to 12 minutes before. Rory shot at the Dalek with his hand gun and it died down for a couple seconds.  
"River he died" Amy told her.  
"Systems restoring you will all be exterminated" the Dalek said rebooting.

"You 3 go to the Doctor I'll be right with you" River said. Amy, Rory, and I ran to where we saw the Doctor when he died. And saw he was gone.  
"But where'd he go" Rory asked? _I knew he wasn't dead_ I thought to myself smiling. We went looking for the Doctor and eventually found him in the Pandorica.  
"We were a diversion. While the Dalek was chasing us he could work right here" I said. River was checking on him since he wasn't moving. It seemed like the sun was getting closer to the museum.  
"What's happening" Rory asked?  
"Reality is collapsing look at this room" River told us. We all looked around and saw nothing.  
"History's being erased, we don't have much time left" I said.  
"Big Bang 2" we heard the Doctor whisper.  
"The big bang that's what started the universe" Rory said.  
"And so he's going to restart it" I guessed. And I saw him nod his head weakly at me.

"Oh I see. The Tardis is exploding at every point in history if you threw the Pandorica right in the middle of it. It could restart the universe" River said.  
"You two are so smart" he whispered looking at me and River.  
"Only because we spend all our time with you" I said.  
"He's wired up the vortex manipulator to it" River said.  
"Why" Amy asked?  
"So he can take it with him. He's going to explode with the Tardis" River told us. Then I started to shake my head.  
"Darcy" I heard him mumble. River looked at me and told me to come forward. I slowly walked towards them.  
"She's right here sweetie" she smiled at him. We both looked at her.  
"I guess I'll leave you two alone" River said walking away.  
"So what happens after this explodes do we all just die" I asked?  
"No you'll all just wake up back in your normal universe. Except for you" he said looking down.  
"What, why" I asked a bit scared.  
"When this explodes I'm going to die which means I'll have never existed" he said.  
"Which means you'll have never ran into my grandfather which means, my dad won't be weird, which means my parents will have gotten together" I finished feeling really scared. He nodded his head sadly at me.  
"I don't care. At least I got to die knowing you love me" I told him.  
"I love you so much" he whispered.  
"It was great traveling with you a second time. If I had the chance I would do it all over again" I said. We both looked at each other and right there I just kissed him. It wasn't what I thought it would be like the first time but I still felt fireworks. .  
"Goodbye Doctor" I said. Then he asked to go talk to Amy and after he was done with her. The Pandorica closed up and we looked at each other for the last time and he flew into the sky. River got a message on her communicator thing from him that said Geronimo. Suddenly there was a big bang. Everything went black. And when I opened my eyes I saw I was on this beach. It wasn't just any beach though. It was the beach that I had been on minutes before I left the Doctor when I was fifteen this is where he left Rose. I felt someone sit down next to me.  
"Hello Darcy" the person said. I turned my head and saw Rose Tyler looking almost exactly the same.

"Rose" I asked?

"Good to see you again" she said hugging me.  
"Why am I here? I thought I died" I asked her?

"That's because when the Pandorica exploded you were never born. That's different then dying, so anyways you were sent to a parallel universe where you can exist" I turned around towards the voice that said that and saw the old Doctor's clone.  
"How do you know about the Pandorica" I asked?  
"I got it from the psychic paper" he said pulling it out of his pocket. I looked at it and saw that it said "Darcy is coming" and then it gave instructions telling me about what was going on and then where to meet me.  
"Do you know who sent this" I asked? Rose and the Doctors clone shook their heads.

"You love him don't you" she asked looking at me?  
"How do you know" I asked?  
"I've been in your spot before" she said.  
"Do you still love him" I asked?  
"Sometimes I think about him but then I've realized he's probably changed by now. But then again I do have a human version of him which makes things better" she said.  
"So I can never go back to the normal world" I asked?  
"You will at some point although whoever sent this wasn't exact about when" the Doctor's clone said.

No P.o.v

The Doctor got up from beside Amelia's bed and looked at the crack on her wall.  
"Before I go, I wanna stop by one more place" he told it. He told the Pandorica where he wanted to go back to and then in a flash he was right where he wanted to be. He saw The Tardis right in the middle of the street looking so out of place in Darcy's normal neighborhood. He saw a younger Darcy walk out of it and heard his old self say goodbye to her. Then he saw her turn around and shout at him "I HATE YOU" then saw a look of regret on her face. He watched the Tardis dematerialize and saw Darcy collapse to the ground in tears. A car started to turn down the street and apparently she wasn't noticing it. He quickly ran towards her and picked her up pulling her out of the way before the car could hit her. The younger Darcy looked up at him all shocked and pushed herself away from him trying to wipe the tears off her face.  
"Thank you" she croaked walking towards her house.  
"He's going to come back someday" he shouted at her knowing that even though in a couple minutes she wouldn't exist anymore he still wanted to give her hope. He saw her turn around and give him a look a look of recoginition and then continued on to her house. He watched her pound on the door as her mother opened it he saw her fall into her mom's arms crying.  
"What's the matter" he heard her mother ask?  
"I left him mom. I couldn't do it anymore. I said I never would but I did" he heard her cry. She saw her walk into her house looking behind her but he had already disappeared. When Darcy was asleep he walked into the house silently. He tiptoed into her room stepping on a couple things.

"Even your room is this messy" he whispered even though she couldn't hear him. He sat down by her bed.

"You were brilliant. And I hated the day you left me but I'm so glad you came back" he said to her brushing her hair out of her face. He took one last look at her kissed her on the forehead and turned toward her wall where the crack appeared.  
"I'm ready to go now. I'll stop here, I hate repeats" he said walking into the crack. And at that moment the Doctor and Darcy disappeared from history.

Darcy's P.o.v  
I had been staying with Rose and the Doctor's clone for awhile and still nothing had happened. I looked out the window of Rose's cottage.  
"Maybe it'll happen today" she said giving me cup of coffee. She had told me this every day I had been here.  
"Maybe I could just stay with you guys" I asked?  
"You're welcome to if you want" she said sitting down next to me.  
"So is he anything like the real Doctor" I asked?  
"Oh, so much. Then again sometimes he does act like Donna" she laughed.  
"Oi what are you talking about earth girl" he said in the same tone as Donna. We both laughed. Something in the Doctor's pocket lit up and he pulled out the psychic paper.  
"It's for you Darcy" he said. I looked it and saw that it said "Put on a nice dress sweetie" Rose looked at it over my shoulder.  
"I'll be right back" she said and then she disappeared.  
"Here I found this" she said throwing a dress in my lap. I went and put it on I looked at myself _I actually look beautiful _I thought to myself (here's the link to see the dress http:/ /w w w dot prom dress shop dot com / Prom – Dress -La-Femme-15087 dot aspx dot) Rose came in and made me sit down.  
"Now no whining" she said as she started to pull my hair up.  
"Today you are going to be my personal barbie doll" she smiled down at me and made me look all pretty. After she was all done part of me started to fade.  
"I guess it's time for me to go" I said.  
"Goodbye" she said. And then I was gone and the next thing I knew I was in this big building.  
"I REMEMBER YOU" I head Amy shout. I slowly started to follow it.

"I BROUGHT THE OTHERS BACK AND I CAN BRING YOU TWO HOME" she shouted. _I'm coming Amy_ I said trying my best to run down the hallway in the dress.

"RAGGEDY MAN I REMEMBER YOU AND YOUR LOUD MOUTH GIRLFRIEND AND YOU TWO ARE LATE FOR MY WEDDING" she continued. _I am not a loud mouth well at least I get a cool nickname now_ I thought trying to pick up the pace this was huge place to hold a wedding reception. I finally ran into the right room seeing how beautiful Amy looked in her wedding dress. The whole place was shaking.  
"Amy what's going on" Rory asked?  
"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue" she said talking about the Tardis. And then the Tardis materialized right in the middle of the room. No one really seemed to care that I was there as their attention was on the Tardis. I saw Amy run towards the Doctor.  
"Doctor are you amazed" she asked knocking on the door?

"Um yes completely" he said opening it. I ran towards the box, climbing over the many tables in the room, at the sound of his voice appearing next to Amy and saw the Doctor looking very handsome in a tux and top hat.  
"Hello Doctor" I said.  
"Darcy" he sighed with a huge smile on his face. And right there we kissed not caring who was seeing.  
"Weren't we lucky to be all dressed up for the wedding" he told Amy.  
"Hello everyone we are Amy's imaginary friends" I introduced us to the guest.  
"So how's it going Mr. Pond" the Doctor asked Rory?

"It's not Mr. Pond that's not how it works" Rory said. Amy and I looked at each other.  
"Yeah it does" I said.  
"It does" he said agreeing with me.

"So I'll move my box I only came for the dancing" the Doctor said walking into the Tardis. About an hour later the Doctor was out on the dance floor dancing horribly. Then of course when a slow song came on we danced together. We were both looking at Amy and Rory looking adorable together.  
"He waited 2000 years" the Doctor said.

"The girl and the boy who waited" I finished for him. I just put my head on his chest enjoying this while I could now that nothing was going on. Eventually we had to leave and go back out to the Tardis.

"Did you dance? You always dance at weddings" we heard River say behind us.  
"You tell me" he said.  
"Spoilers" she teased. He handed her, her diary and vortex manipulator.  
"Thank you" I told her.  
"For what" she asked?  
"For helping me not get lost in the parallel universe" I told her.  
"How'd you know it was me" she said.  
"Not everyone signs things with sweetie" I said. She hugged me.  
"Oh Darcy if only you knew the things we're going to do together" she said.  
"I'll wait" I told her.  
"Good because where's the fun in that" she said.  
"River who are you" the Doctor asked her?  
"I'll tell you who I am. I am-" and with that she disappeared. We walked into the Tardis skipping in.  
"So where to now it's been awhile since we've had the Tardis to ourselves" he asked me?  
"Oh anywhere as long as it's with you" I joked knowing how cheesy that sounded.  
"Did you two seriously think you were going to just leave" Amy said walking into the Tardis.

"Sorry we have to go" the Doctor lied.  
"You just saved the universe can't you two take the day off" Rory asked?  
"Well I have to figure out why the Tardis exploded space and time is not safe still" the Doctor said. The phone rang.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Doctors residence" Amy said into the phone. The Doctor and I both blushed.  
"Shut up" I told her taking it away from her and handing the phone to the Doctor. And he was talking to someone about an Egyptian goddess lose on the orient express in space.  
"Sorry I guess this will have to be goodbye" I joked.  
"Yeah it is goodbye" Amy said getting it.

"It is" Rory agreed. Amy and I ran to the Tardis door and shouted out of it  
"GOODBYE!" Then closed it behind us.  
"So what were you saying about the orient express"I asked?  
"We're on our way" he said into the phone. And with that the Doctor and I both pulled the lever going towards wherever the Tardis was taking us.

**OH Don't worry it's not going to stop here. Trust me there is more Darcy and Doctor coming your way just thought I would tell you all that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter review please if you liked it :D.**


	30. Time and Space

I was sitting in the console room reading a book with my feet propped up on the console, while Rory and the Doctor where working on the Tardis.  
"You know you could help since you know what everything on here is" the Doctor said.

"Can't this books getting interesting, besides I fixed her last time and you know what I got. One big fat bruise didn't go away for weeks not to mention you and Rory seem like your having so much fun" I said not taking my eyes off the page. Amy walked in and went up to the Doctor.  
"Hey can we talk" Amy asked nervously?  
"DARCY SHE'S ASKING ME A LADY QUESTION" the Doctor yelled trying to make things awkward. I rolled my eyes and put my book down.  
"RORY YOUR WIFES GOT A PROBLEM FIX IT" I shouted down to him not wanting to deal with it.

"Will you two shut up? I've just got a question that's all" Amy said.  
"Are you two ok up there" Rory asked?

"Yeah never mind" I said to him.  
"What are you doing" Amy asked looking down at her husband through the glass floor.

"Helping the Doctor, um it's humming is that ok" Rory asked?  
"Yeah we're just entering conceptual space. Imagine a banana or anything curved. Wait don't because it's not curved at all" the Doctor said.  
"Forget the banana your doing great" I encouraged him and he gave me a thumbs up.  
"Is he helping you fly the Tardis" Amy asked jealously.  
"Attach thermal couplings 2, 7, and 12 like I showed you" the Doctor ignored her.  
"How come he gets a go? You never let me have a go" Amy asked?

"Don't even bother answering Doctor. Amy is a terrible driver I let her drive my car once" Rory said.  
"Yeah to the end of the road" she argued.  
"Where according to Amy there was an unexpected house" Rory said.  
"Oh he's just jealous because I passed my driving test on the first try" Amy bragged. The Doctor and I looked at each other as the couple bickered.  
"We're not like that are we" I asked him?  
"No I think our arguments have more meaning" he said. _ No they don't_ I thought to myself considering we had just bickered not that long ago about how swearing relieved pain when you injured yourself.  
"You cheated though you wore a skirt" Rory said. And then I saw the Doctor look down at Amy's skirt which if she had been at Catholic school gotten her expelled for shortness. I smacked him on the back of the head.  
"Ow" he said rubbing where I hit him.  
"I didn't wear a skirt" Amy answered.  
"Well that would have worked to" Rory said.  
"No but it wasn't just any skirt" Amy said.

"Have you two ever seen Amy drive" Rory asked?  
"No" the Doctor and I answered.  
"Neither did her driving professor" he said.  
"Actually it was this skirt that I wore" Amy said proudly and right then the Tardis shook and all the lights went out.

"Ok I can't see a thing" I heard Amy's voice say.  
"Me either" the Doctor answered and just for the heck of it I smacked the Doctor on the arm.  
"Darcy did you just hit me" the Doctor asked?  
"I don't know I can't see anything" I joked.  
"So what was that" Amy asked?  
"Rory did you drop a thermal coupling" the Doctor asked?

"Sorry" Rory apologized. And then the emergency lights kicked on.  
"How could you do that? I specifically told you not to do that" he shouted at Rory. Then Amy and I both looked at her skirt and where Rory was standing and realized what happened.  
"Um Doctor this was sort of my fault" Amy said.  
"No of course it's not" the Doctor said.  
"Actually it is" I told him.  
"How" he asked?

"Because it was my skirt, my husband and your glass floor" Amy said. Then the Doctor realized what she meant.  
"Oh Rory" he said.  
"Sorry" Rory apologized again.  
"Well shouldn't we be fine" I asked?

"Of course we are the Tardis should have made a emergency materialization and materialized in the safest place available" the Doctor said kicking the lights on. Then to our surprise sitting right in the middle of the roomwas the Tardis.

"How did that happen" I asked?  
"The Tardis picked the safest place to materialize which was inside itself" the Doctor answered.  
"Is that suppose to happen" Rory asked?  
"Take a guess" the Doctor told him.  
"No" Rory answered. The Doctor walked up to the other Tardis opened the door walked through it and came through the original Tardis door. Then he stuck his arm through the door and the other end of his arm appeared out of the other Tardis' door.  
"That's actually pretty cool" Rory said.  
"Oh well I'm glad your entertained now that we are stuck here for eternity we have something to amuse ourselves with" the Doctor snapped.

"So we're stuck" I asked?

"The Tardis is stuck inside the Tardis which is worse than being caught in a time loop nothing can leave or come into the Tardis" the Doctor said. Of course he was proved wrong because right has he said that the door to our Tardis opened and we saw Amy and I walk through the doors. They walked up to us.  
"Ok kids this is where it gets complicated" the other Amy said.  
"As if it already wasn't" the other me joked crossing her arms.

"Who the hell are you" Amy asked walking up to the other her.  
"I'm you from your future" she said. I walked up to other me and we started to do that mirroring thing.  
"This is weird" I whispered.  
"Yes it is" other me said nodding.  
"Is that all you can say" I asked her as we both put our hands on our hips?  
"Well what else do you want me to say? It's an honor meeting myself" she said shrugging.

"Oi you two shut up" the Doctor told us. We both rolled our eyes at him.

"So tell me exactly what's happened" he asked other Amy.

"The exterior of the Tardis is a couple seconds ahead so if you step into the other Tardis now you step a tiny bit into the past" she said.  
"I don't understand" Amy said.  
"Neither do I" other Amy and other me said.

"But you just said it" I told them.  
"No I'm just repeating it, I'm just repeating what I heard myself saying when I was standing where you are now. And I'm also repeating this… and this" other Amy explained.

"I still don't understand" real Amy said.  
"Same here and I even understood what was going on in Inception" I said.  
"Of course you two still don't" other me huffed out.  
"So when do they step inside the police box" the Doctor asked?  
"As soon as Amy slaps Rory" other me said smiling at the thought of it.  
"Okay" Amy agreed.  
"What, why do I have to get slapped" Rory said not wanting to be slapped.  
"Oh suck it up it won't hurt that much" I told him. The other me laughed at myself.

"Besides we have to stick to these chains of events. One mistake and all of reality would collapse and we'd end up with two Amy Pond's and two Darcy's which frankly I don't want to live with because I can only take Darcy laughing at her own jokes for so long and if there were two of her it would never end having to hear one bad joke after the other" the Doctor whined.  
"Hey" Me and other me said in unison smacking him on the arm.  
"Would you stop I am not your personal piñata" he said. I looked at other me and we both rolled our eyes at him.  
"Two Amy's actually wouldn't be that bad" Rory said to himself. And Amy slapped him.

"Ok you two into the police box now" the Doctor said pushing us towards the other Tardis.

"So then we become them" I asked?  
"Yes now go" the Doctor ordered.  
"Do I really look like that" Amy asked?  
"Oh yes you do" other Amy said flirtatiously.  
"I'd give you your driver's license" she said.  
"Oh I bet you would" other Amy said.  
"Oh this is how the universe ends Pond flirting with herself true love at last" the Doctor moaned. I looked at other me.  
"See how cool we are we don't even flirt with each other" other me said.  
"Although I am loving the outfit I choose for today" I said looking at what the other me was wearing.  
"I know right doesn't it look hot" other me asked the Doctor.  
"Yes you look adorable now go" the Doctor answered.  
"See you" I said to other me walking into the other Tardis. And then Amy and I had to repeat what we heard ourselves saying and we watched as the us from the past walked into the other Tardis.  
"So are we ok now" I asked the Doctor.  
"No we are still stuck" the Doctor said. Just then another Rory and another Amy came through the Tardis door.  
"What are you doing" the Doctor asked them?

"You told us to get into the police box" other Rory said. Then other Rory started to explain what was going on.  
"Do I seriously have to remember all that" Rory asked himself?  
"It just sort of comes to you" he said.  
"Hi" other Amy said flirting with herself again. Amy waved back at herself.  
"Stop it you two into the police box now" the Doctor said pushing Amy and Rory into the other police box.  
"Ok so what do we do now" Amy asked?  
"You two stay there" the Doctor told them.  
"So what are you doing" I asked watching the Doctor run around the console.  
"I'm trying to restart the Tardis but I need to find the right lever to restart it" the Doctor said.  
"And so how are you going to figure that out" Rory asked?  
"Because I'm about to tell myself how to do it" the Doctor said and the door opened and I saw another Doctor and me sort of wrestling each other getting stuck in the door a bit.  
"No I get to say it" other me argued.  
"My Tardis" the other Doctor said getting out of my grip.  
"The wibbly lever" other Doctor told us.  
"The wibbly lever" the Doctor said hitting a lever. Then he took my hand and ran us towards the door.  
"Ok I'm going to say it" I said trying to start an argument.  
"No I do" he said. And then we repeated the argument we heard ourselves saying as we got stuck in the door and then the Doctor told himself which lever to hit. And then we saw the other Tardis dematerialize.

"Ok so everything is back to normal right" I asked him?

"Right the Tardis is no longer inside itself and we haven't ripped a hole in the universe. Quite an eventful day" the Doctor said putting his arms around the four of us.  
"Well just in case Amy put some pants on" I said.


	31. The Death of a Doctor part 1

The Doctor and I were walking around the console. Finally it was a bit quiet in the Tardis and actually it was quite boring considering that not that long ago we had dropped Amy and Rory off for their honeymoon.

"So what to do" I asked? The Doctor was looking at a computer monitor and for a minute had this frightened look on his face.  
"What's wrong" I asked?  
"Nothing" he lied.  
"Oh shut up I know your lying" I said getting up to see what he was looking at but he blocked it from me.  
"Listen do you mind if I drop you off somewhere" he said.  
"Where are you going" I asked?  
"Somewhere" he said.  
"Where" I asked?  
"I think someone's set a trap and I don't want you to get hurt so I want you to stay with a friend" he said.  
"Who" I asked?  
"Trust me you'll know her" he said opening the door.  
"You put the breaks on" I said not hearing the Tardis' familiar wheezing noise.  
"Um yeah I did" he said.  
"So wherever your dropping me off, you don't want anyone to know about it" I said. He rolled his eyes at me.  
"You are so stubborn" he said putting his forehead against mine.  
"Ok where are we" I asked?  
"13 Bannerman Road" he said opening the door. _Why does that sound familiar_ I thought to myself. I walked out of it looking at the Doctor suspiciously.  
"Now don't tell anyone I've been here" he told me before he left he kissed me.  
"Be safe" I told him.  
"I always am oh and one more thing whatever you hear people say about me try as hard as you can to not believe it" he said closing the door behind him and the Tardis dematerialized. I looked around the neighborhood. And saw this woman looking as beautiful as I remembered her and alive.  
"SARAH JANE" I shouted with excitement. She jumped when I shouted her name. I ran to her and hugged her jumping up and down.  
"Hello" she questioned hugging me back.  
"It's me Darcy" I said. Then she recognized me.  
"Oh Darcy hello it's been so long" she said. I hugged her never wanting to let go.  
"Darcy" Sarah asked?  
"Yes" I said.  
"I can't really breath" she reminded me.  
"Oh sorry" I said.

"So how's it been last time I saw you, you and Luke where going to Prom" she said.  
"Yes of course" I said.  
"Do you want to come inside for tea" she asked?  
"Sure" I said wanting to tell her about the Doctor but then reminding myself I couldn't and we sat down in her kitchen.  
"So what are you doing here" she asked?

"I have no idea I just went for a walk and showed up here" I said slightly telling the truth.  
"Oh so your with your dad at the moment right" she asked?  
"Yeah" I said nodding my head.  
"So I take it you haven't seen him in awhile" she asked?  
"The Doctor no I haven't seen him in years. What about you did you see him anytime after reality almost collapsed" I asked?  
"Yes at my wedding" she said. I spit my tea back into my cup.  
"Um you got married" I asked?  
"It didn't last long. Anyways he saved my life as usual" she answered.  
"Oh" I said.

"So where's Luke and K-9" I asked?  
"Oh they're both at university" she said tearing up a bit like my mom did every time she talked about me going to college.  
"That's cool same here I'm on spring break right now" I told her.  
"In the middle of October" she asked? I nodded my head going along with it.  
"Hello Sarah? Are you here we got a text from Luke he said he wants to chat with us on the webcam" I heard a girls voice say.  
"I'm in here" Sarah answered. And in came this Indian girl and African American boy looking a couple years younger than me.  
"Hi I'm Darcy" I said introducing myself to them.  
"She used to travel with the Doctor" Sarah added. Both of their eyes grew wide obviously they knew who he was.  
"Do you still" the girl asked?

"No" I lied.  
"Darcy this is Rani and Clyde, they're Luke's friends" Sarah told me.  
"Not to mention we help her fight aliens" Clyde said.  
"Oh so you still doing the alien thing" I asked her?  
"As a side job it's more of what they do now" she said.  
"So webcam, Luke let's go" Rani reminded us as we ran upstairs to the attic and saw Luke appear on the computer screen.  
"So look who's here" Sarah told her son and I popped into view of the camera.  
"Hi" I said trying not to be awkward.  
"Oh Darcy hi" he said.  
"How's college going" I asked?  
"Good, I heard you were going here though" he asked me? Rani, Sarah, and Clyde looked at me.

"How" I asked?  
"They called your name in one of my classes and you never showed up" Luke said raising his eyebrows.  
"Where do you go to school" I asked? And then he said the exact name of the college I was supposed to be going to till I ran away with the Doctor.  
"Yeah I am going to school there but I'm just taking night classes" I said giving him a look that said I was lying but wanted him to go along with it anyways.  
"Oh yeah right" he said going along with it and I mouthed thank you behind his mothers back.  
"So I had to write a paper about 2000 words long which seemed fascinating but then everyone wanted to go out for a burger and so I came with them" Luke told us.  
"Oh procrastination fun isn't it" I joked.

"You finished your work though right" Sarah asked?  
"Oh Sanjay owes me a fiver I knew you would say that" he said.  
"Who's Sanjay" Clyde asked?  
"He live's right down the hall, he's awesome probably one of the best mates I ever had" Luke said. Clyde got this disappointed look on his face.  
"I'm kidding oh you should have seen your face" Luke said. And I heard Clyde give a sigh of relief. There was a loud beeping noise and Mr. Smith, Sarah Janes awesome computer, popped out of the wall shouting over the loud fanfare that came on every time he appeared.  
"MILITARY UNIT COMING ONTO BANNERMAN RD. RIGHT NOW" We all ran outside and saw these huge black jeeps in Sarah's front yard.

"Stop right there I will not have soldiers on my property" Sarah shouted at all the military people.  
"Everything okay" one of her neighbors asked?  
"Yes they were just leaving" Sarah said glaring at them. This woman walked up.  
"Are you Ms. Sarah Jane and Darcy Lightwood" this woman asked?  
"Yes" we both answered.

"My name is Cornel Tia Carene I represent UNIT if I could have a private word with the both of you" she asked?  
"No let's hear it" I said.  
"I'm sorry but it's my solemn duty to inform you that your friend the Doctor is dead" she told us.

"Don't be stupid" Clyde said.  
"He can't be" I heard Rani say behind me. _He's not_ I tried to tell myself. What if the trap had worked and it actually killed him. _Try not to believe anything you hear about me_ the Doctor's voice rang in my head.

"Last Sunday at 1800 hours the body of a time lord was returned to earth and scientist checked the body and it's definitely him" she confirmed.  
"I'm sorry for your loss" she continued.  
"No you're not" I said to her.  
"Excuse me" she said sounding a bit angry.  
"You're telling us this with no emotion at all if you were sorry you would feel exactly like we do now. Besides I know someone who works for UNIT if he was dead she would have told me by now" I said to her and we were face to face now glaring at each other and I felt Sarah trying to pull me back.  
"You must have really cared about him" she said giving me a look of sympathy.  
"I did, now you better go find Martha Jones and have her tell me to my face that he's dead so you can get me to believe this stupid story you've made up" I said. I heard Rani and Clyde gasp behind me.  
"Martha Jones no longer works for UNIT if you have any more complaints I'm sorry but they will all have to go to me" she said. I finally backed off.  
"May I come inside" Cornel Carene asked Sarah.  
"Sure" she said not looking to happy about it.  
"Did you really just insult a military official" Rani asked looking at me admiringly.  
"Yes I did always go against authority children" I told them.  
"We're not that young" Clyde said.  
"He's not dead is he? I know you know it" Rani asked hopefully as we walked into the house.  
"No he's not" I told them. _He can't be_ I thought to myself.  
"The Doctor was found 10,000 light years away and we were given this from the Shansheeth. They are what you call the galactic undertakers" Cornel Carene said handing Sarah a stone.

"Oh come on this is completely preposterous" Sarah said.  
"Sarah Jane I can confirm the Shansheeth are the carers for the dead. It is said they go across battlefields looking for dead heroes to bring home" Mr. Smith added.  
"You're not helping" I told the computer.

"Just play this thing" Sarah said handing it the stone. Mr. Smith showed us this hologram of some weird vulture thing telling us about how they found the Doctor's dead body and that he had saved hundreds of children. I actually started to believe it.  
"UNIT will take charge of the funeral and we can arrange transport and accommodation for all of you" the Cornel told us. We told her we would come and when she, Rani, and Clyde left the room Sarah and I immediately started talking smack about her.  
"Do you trust her" Sarah asked me?  
"Not one bit" I said. We went to the computer and told Luke about the Doctor dying.  
"I always knew that when he did die I would somehow know" she told him.  
"Same here but I didn't feel a thing" I said.  
"Same here" she exclaimed.  
"But that doesn't exactly mean anything" Luke said.  
"Oh hush" I told him. He gave me a look.  
"We're going to that funeral alright but only to figure out what's going on because I think he's still alive" Sarah said. We heard the clock outside strike midnight.  
"Well I better go to bed goodnight you two" Sarah said getting up and leaving. Once she was out of the room Luke looked at me.  
"Ok spill why aren't you at college" he asked me?

"You can't tell anyone till they figure out for themselves" I told him.  
"Alright fine" he said.  
"I'm not at college because I've been traveling with the Doctor again" I said.  
"So why aren't you dead" he asked?  
"He dropped me off here before he died. But when he left he said he knew he was going into a trap and he told me not to tell anyone about it" I told him.  
"Interesting" Luke said.  
"Look I have to go goodbye" I said.  
"Night" he told me shutting off the webcam. I went and lay down on the guest bed tossing and turning all night. The next morning a car took us to this secret military base of course we had no clue where it was because the windows where tinted on both sides. When we got there we were greeted by my favorite Cornel. She told us about where our rooms were and when everything was taking place as we walked through these underground tunnels.

"Wait you've got grask here" Rani asked pointing at these little blue guys.  
"I'm sorry what" the Cornel asked?  
"You've got grask" Clyde reminded her.  
"Oh don't mind them they're grosk completely different species. They've been on earth and have been doing a good job at working for us" she said.

"Grosk help build rocket for funeral, come and see" one of the Grosk said directing us through this hallway.  
"The rocket is what will take the Doctor's body into space sealed in a lead coffin and then he'll be free" the Cornel explained.  
"How poetic" Sarah Jane fake complemented.

"I think it's beautiful" Rani said.  
"What about the Tardis" I asked wondering what happened to her.  
"The Tardis wasn't found only the body was" the Cornel said. _Lie_ I thought knowing that wherever the Doctor was the Tardis wouldn't be that far.  
"Blimey that's a proper rocket" Clyde whistled.

"Anyway this area's about to be closed off I'll show you two to your rooms and then I'll take you to a little remembrance service the Shansheeth are holding" the Cornel said directing us in the proper direction I took one last look at the rocket before we left. About an hour later we walked into this room full of candles and saw Shansheeth telling us how sorry they were for our loss. Right at the front of the room was a coffin. I started to tear up a bit _oh my god_ I thought to myself wanting to look inside it but they told us that his body was pretty gruesome for anyone to look at.

"I don't care" I said to her in this angry tone.  
"It sounds to me like your hiding something" Sarah said.

"Do you really want to see the pain he had to go through" Cornel said to us. Sarah and I both deflated.  
"Hey come on let's go sit down" Rani said pulling us towards a pew, were we all sat down.

"I don't even know what he looks like this time do you" Sarah Jane whispered/asked me. _Oh trust me I do_ I thought to myself remembering every detail about the Doctor.

"If you two don't mind can we gather our thought by ourselves" I asked Rani and Clyde nicely.  
"Yeah sure" Ran said walking over to another pew. And the service continued but was shortly interrupted by and old woman opening the door dropping a vase of flowers.  
"Oh sorry just ignore me, I brought flowers even though I probably shouldn't have" the old lady said and a young man came behind her helping her pick up the flowers. Then she started saying how amazing the Shansheeth looked encouraging her grandson to look at them. Sarah and I laughed at her as the old woman talked about this one tribe and how they would sing all night at funerals.  
"Excuse me but its Jo Grant isn't it" Sarah Jane asked the old woman?  
"I haven't been called that for a long time it's Jo Jones now" Jo said.  
"Oh right I came after you, didn't you leave to go live in the Amazon" Sarah guessed.

"They told me all about you, you must be Sarah Jane Smith" Jo said getting up and hugging her.  
"And is this your daughter" Jo asked Sarah?  
"No I'm Darcy I traveled with the Doctor also" I told her offering her my had to shake.  
"Oh I'm much more of a hugger" she said hugging me which was quite comical because she was so short that I had to bend down to hug her.  
"So you traveled with the Doctor then, well he just keeps choosing them, younger and younger you look like a baby" Jo said pinching my cheeks like any normal grandma would. I tried to push that off.  
"Oh you two look gorgeous" she said. Then the three of us started to talking.  
"With respect to the dead the ceremony will resume" one of the Shansheeth ordered which basically meant _Shut Up_.  
"Yes Professor Vulture" I whispered and the three of us laughed. Then we started to talk about our lives.  
"So what about you darling how's your love life" Jo asked me?  
"Well I have a boyfriend well had, well I'm not sure" I said.  
"Oh I see if you need anyone my Santiago is right open" Jo offered pointing at her grandson.  
"I'm good" I said. Then her and Sarah started talking about the Doctor and meeting him again except Jo never had met him again after he left her.  
"You know I have the strangest feeling that if he died I would have known it" Jo said.  
"That's exactly the same thing I said but I didn't feel a thing" Sarah said.  
"Or me" I added.  
"Me three" Jo said. After the ceremony the three of us ran to Sarah's room and started investigating.  
"Ok we need to look through who would fake the Doctor's death and why" Sarah said grabbing her journal.

"Um we'll just grab some tea" Rani said.  
"I'll come with you" I said not feeling the same bond Sarah and Jo were having. We walked out of the room and started walking down the hallway.  
"It's tragic that he's dead and they can't face it" Rani said.

"Because he's not. We can't give up" I said more to myself.

"I never met the Doctor I wanted to but never got to" Santiago, Jo's grandson, said.

"He was amazing I wish he were here, he'd laugh at how many people came to his funeral" I told them.  
"I wish he were here to, I really do wish he was here so he could explain this" Clyde said holding up his hands and blue sparks where coming out of it.  
"It's happening again" Rani exclaimed.  
"Shhh don't tell anyone they'd lock me inside UNIT and dissect me if they figured it out" Clyde whispered.  
"What do you mean it's happening again" I asked?  
"Last time I met the Doctor was at Sarah Jane's wedding and we got stuck in this time loop thing and I touched the Tardis while it was phasing in and out of reality so now my hand does this" Clyde said showing us his is hand again.

"I wish I went to this wedding it sounds like it was a blast" I said. They all looked at me probably wondering how I that fun.  
"So why did you stop traveling with the Doctor" Rani asked?

"I didn't want to be left behind like the others were so I just left. And trust me I regretted it" I told them.  
"And you never saw him again" Clyde asked? _Oh crap they're catching on to my lie_ I thought.  
"Oh fine yes I did. We're together now the Doctor and I, the last time I saw him was before I came to Sarah Jane's house yesterday and he said he knew he was going into a trap and didn't want me to get hurt so that's why he dropped me off on Bannerman Rd. and now he's dead and I feel terrible for actually listening to him for once" I said really fast.  
"Smelly getting closer" we heard a grosk say that the other end of the hall.  
"What do you know about this" Clyde asked?  
"Closer, and closer" the grosk taunted and it ran away and we chased it into an air vent which surprisingly I fit in.  
"I haven't done this in years" I said crawling through the vent.  
"We do this all the time" Rani told me.

"Grosky Grosky" Clyde sort of shouted.  
"Keep it down this is a top secret military base" Rani told him.  
"This probably isn't the safest way to travel then" I said.  
"Why" they asked?  
"Well they sometimes test deadly chemicals in these places" I explained.  
"But I'm pretty sure that's just a rumor" I said trying to not scare them. We started to hear really pretty harp music play through the vents and we followed it and saw the vultures playing the harp.

"The women are named Smith, Sarah Jane and Jones, Josephine we must drain they're minds" one of the Shansheeth said.  
"What of their bodies" another one asked?  
"They will die" the other one said.  
"Back up" I whispered to them and Clyde's hand started to glow.  
"We are being spied on" one of the vultures said noticing Clyde's hand.  
"BACK UP BACK UP" I shouted not caring who heard.  
"But we don't have enough room to turn around" Santiago said.  
"Then do a backwards shuffle" Rani told him and we all crawled backwards bruising ourselves in the process. One of the vultures started to come through.  
"SHUFFLE FOR LIFE PEOPLE" I said crawling backwards faster now, I threw my shoe at the vulture and it aimed right on target of course I didn't get a chance to get it back.  
"I really need to stop using these as a weapon" I said to myself and we fell out of the air vents into the same hallway we came through.  
"We've got to get out of here" Clyde said.  
"No really" I said sarcastically. Then we ran into Sarah and Jo.  
"The Shansheeth are lying through their beaks they want you two for some reason. This is all a trap" Clyde told them.  
"I knew it" Sarah said proudly.

"So wait if they're lying that means the Doctor's still alive" Jo said. Sarah, Jo, and I all jumped up and down hugging each other.  
"I knew it" I shouted.

"Of course I'm still alive I would of thought that was obvious for you three catch up" I heard the Doctor's voice say and saw it came out of Clyde's mouth.

"Excuse me" Jo said.  
"Clyde is that you" Sarah asked?  
"Of course it's not, it's me I'm using Clyde as a receiver so I can communicate to you ten million light years away. Hold on" Clyde/Doctor said. And then Clyde suddenly started to turn into the Doctor.  
"Sorry Clyde but this space is taken" the Doctor said appearing right in front of us.

"Sorry hello, wow that was different. Hello everyone" the Doctor said smiling at us all. I jumped onto him and hugged him and of course kissed him. When we pulled away I smacked him really hard.  
"DON'T YOU EVER MAKE ME THINK YOUR DEAD AGAIN" I shouted at him.  
"I'M NOT YOUR PERSONAL PINATA" the Doctor repeated.

"Who are you" Rani asked?  
"Come on Rani, use your brains I'm the Doctor and I switched places with Clyde which means oh he's in a lot of trouble" the Doctor remembered.  
"Darcy you know him in his new regeneration" Sarah asked?

"Yes I do" I said holding onto his hand.

"Hello Sarah" he smiled at her.

"Wait are you saying that's the Doctor, my doctor" Jo asked?  
"Yes he changed his face" Sarah told her.  
"Into a baby's" Jo asked?  
"Imagine it from my point of view last time I saw you, you were what 21 or 22 looks like someone baked you" the Doctor said.  
"Everyone have we forgotten why we were running" Santiago said and coming right down the hallway was the Shansheeth.

"Oh right I have something to settle with you. Have you been telling people I'm dead" the Doctor asked them?

"I apologized the notice was a bit late but I can rectify that if you want" one of them said and then they shot him well actually they were sort of electrocuting him.

"I'm sorry for your loss Doctor rest in peace" it said.

"Ok that's it" I said taking off my other shoe.  
"For shooting at my Doctor you get this" I said throwing it at them and the shot at my flying which disintegrated in mid air.  
"Crap that was my last shoe" I said looking down at my feet and then they started electrocuting me.


	32. The Death of a Doctor part 2 redo

**Ok so I've been having problems updating this Death of a Doctor chapter so I'm trying to see if this one will work if I just update it again instead of deleting and updating because that's not seeming to work (I think i said that right). Sorry if you have already read this. Don't worry I will do the Xmas special soon :D Oh also thanks to random reader and luckyladybird for backing me up on that one review. Don't worry I'm not letting one negative review stop me I'm just going to push it to the side. And yes I know I have really bad grammar and that I'm not perfect at character development, but I'm just going to keep writing the story I love to write. Also thanks to all my awesome positive reviewers like I've said before you are what motivate me to write more.  
**

"Darcy move" the Doctor ordered. I tried my best to push myself to the side and realized that the electrocuting stopped. Then the Doctor turned back into Clyde.  
"I was on another planet" Clyde said looking amazed.  
"Forget that let's run" I said running down the hallway with everyone behind me. I held the door open while everyone into another hallway and apparently Clyde turned back into the Doctor.  
"Come on Darcy" the Doctor said as I shut the door behind me. And then we ran into one of the many rooms in the hallway.  
"Is there a problem" Cornel Carene asked walking up to us but the Doctor and I slammed the door in her face.  
"Sorry didn't mean to be rude I was just slamming it" he apologized opening the door and slamming it closed again.  
"Ok so give me the sonic screwdriver" I said wanting to lock the door.  
"I lost it" the Doctor said.  
"Of course you did, you always seem to lose it just when we need it" I nagged.  
"Don't you have your sonic lipstick Sarah" the Doctor asked? She took it out of her pocket and locked the door.  
"Ok Sarah, Jo I need you" he said grabbing their hands.  
"For what" Jo asked?

"Remember the old days when we go zooming off to new worlds" Doctor asked and they zapped away and Clyde was back in the room.

"Oohh I'm getting space sick" he moaned.

"I guess that means he left me here to babysit" I said. Santiago, Clyde, and Rani all rolled their eyes at me. There was a knocking on the door.  
"Are you all alright" we heard the Cornel say on the other side.  
"Yes we're fine" I lied.  
"Is she on our side" Santiago asked?  
"No I think she's in league with the Shansheeth that's why she's been avoiding all our questions" Rani said sounding very detective like. These alarms started to go off and I saw on a computer ,showing the rooms in the military base, that all the doors were locked.  
"Oh when I see her I am so going to… to…" they all looked at me waiting for me to say something that sounded threatening.  
"Use Rani's shoe to smack her with" I said.  
"So how do we get out" Clyde asked?

"Hurry follow me" a grosk said through the air vent in our room we all climbed into it crawling through the air vents again.

"This is a workout" I said trying to catch my breath.  
"Don't you run all the time with the Doctor" Santiago asked?  
"Yes that's different then crawling though" I told him.

"So are you and the Doctor together" Rani asked?  
"Is my love life really something you want to ask about while we're crawling for our lives" I said.  
"We're crawling through an airvent what more can we talk about" she said.

"How about the fact that I was on another planet" Clyde said still amazed by what had happened.

"Fine, yes we're together now" I answered.

"Ooooo" they all said like a bunch of kindergarteners.  
"Oh shut up" I exclaimed.  
"So Clyde do you know where they are" I asked?  
"I don't know it was just this planet that was sort of wrecked everywhere and there was this thing that kept counting down" he explained.  
"Well whatever they are doing up there. I 'm sure the Doctor is getting grilled by Sarah and Jo right now" I said. The grosk opened this grate into a little room.  
"Ok little blue dude what's your plan" I asked it climbing out of the vent?  
"Stay here" it said.  
"But what was the hurry for" Clyde asked?  
"Pizza would get cold" it said offering us pizza.  
"I thought you had a plan" Rani said to it.  
"No Shansheeth to scary" it said.

"Actually hiding here wouldn't be that bad. We need to keep you (Clyde) safe so the Doctor can do that switchy thing" I said sitting down, taking a piece of pizza and the other 3 followed.  
"I can't believe you get to do this all the time. Meeting aliens and stuff" Santiago said to us.

"Yeah I have to admit it is pretty awesome and never get's old" I told him.  
"Yeah Clyde and I have been to limbo, parallel dimensions, and dream worlds then after that we go home to tea" Rani said.  
"My mom will always ask me what I did today and I'll just tell her not much just went to the library" Clyde said.  
"Same with me and my stepmom. She thinks I'm in college. It's sad she can't know about what I'm doing with the Doctor she'd be really happy for me" I said.  
"Why can't she know" Rani asked? I explained to them what happened to Donna. Then all the doors to the air vents closed.  
"What's happening" Clyde asked the grosk?

"Trapped" it said.  
"Tell me something I don't know" I said trying to find a way out. Then the heat started to go up. I leaned against the wall and felt something poke me in my side. I reached into my pants pocket and took out the Doctor's sonic screwdriver my eye's widened.  
"Uh oh" I said to myself.

(Flashback)

I was walking around the console when I slipped on something. I looked at what had made me fall and saw the sonic screwdriver.  
"Nice job leaving things out where they shouldn't be" I shouted hoping the Doctor would hear me but he was off doing something. I stuck it in my pocket remembering to give it back to him later.

(End of flashback)

"Oh he is never going to let me down on this one" I said to myself. Considering that I always nagged him about losing things when actually it was my fault this time because I forgot to give it back to him. I started to fiddle with the controls and somehow I made the room hotter. Usually when I used it the Doctor already had it set for me.

"Come on you stupid thing work" I shouted at it hitting it against the wall while the other's were looking for a way out. The sonic sort of sparked in my hand when I insulted it.

"DOCTOR" I shouted along with them.

"HOLD ON I'M COMING" the Doctor shouted somewhere far off and I could hear him coming towards our voices.  
"MOVE QUICKLY" I told him.  
"NO I'LL MOVE SLOWLY" the Doctor sarcastically snapped at me. Then I heard him pause and then continue moving towards us a couple minutes later the doors opened and the Doctor was right behind them.  
"Blimey your face really did change, I didn't get a chance to see it" Clyde said.  
"That's great now come on we need to go before my deodorant wears out. Well also before we burn to death" I said climbing back into the vent with the Doctor.  
"Where's my gran" Santiago asked?

"Um well she's sort of in danger. Now let's go" the Doctor said about to turn around and bumping into me.  
"I think you two should just shuffle backwards" Clyde suggested. So the Doctor and I shuffled backwards through the vent.  
"Even your eyes are different. That's weird" Clyde said looking at the Doctor's face.  
"But they are gorgeous aren't they" I said hitting my head on a pipe.  
"I knew that was there" I said before anyone could start laughing.  
"Oh you're just saying that. They're not as gorgeous as you are" the Doctor joked raising his eyebrows flirtatiously making me giggle.  
"Bleh do you two really need to flirt now" Rani asked?  
"Yes we haven't gotten the chance to" I said hitting my head on a pipe again.  
"Right why don't I just tell you when to duck" Clyde suggested.  
"No I like hitting my head on things. I've been planning on becoming a blonde" I joked. (No offense to any blondes reading this) The Doctor and I fell out into the hallway landing on top of each other.  
"Sorry forgot to mention that the exit was behind you" Clyde apologized. There was this loud electronic noise going throughout the building.  
"It's started" the Doctor said running towards it. We followed him to the room where the funeral had been held.  
"Sarah, Jo can you hear me" The Doctor asked?  
"They've got the Tardis and a memory weave and they want the key" we heard Sarah say on the other side of the door. We tried to look for a way to unlock the doors and suddenly I remembered. I threw the sonic screwdriver on the ground to make it look like it had been lying their the whole time.  
"Doctor look what I found" I said picking it up and handing it to him.  
"Oh that is brilliant" he exclaimed taking it from me. He pointed it at the lock but it just sparked again.  
"Oh joy it's broken" he said looking at it.  
"How" I asked? Even though I knew it might have been my fault.  
"Someone must've hit it against a wall or something. What idiot would do that" he said.  
"God I hate idiots" I lied.  
"Listen we've got two copies of the key right here we can give them to you" the Doctor offered. Then he started looking for a way to help them.  
"Can't you do something" Clyde asked?  
"I think I can" the Doctor said. He walked up to the door.  
"Sarah, Jo can you hear me" he asked?  
"The key it's almost ready" Sarah shouted on the other side of the door.  
"Now listen to me, you have to remember, remember everything you can about what we did together" the Doctor told them. We started to hear explosions on the other side.  
"To many memories" I heard a Shansheeth say.

"Self destruct starting" a computer voice said on the other side.

"Okay so the weave is going to blow up but we can't get them out" I told him.  
"Well thank you for pointing out the obvious. I thought that was Rory's job" the Doctor snapped.

"Wait what you mean they're just going to die in there" Rani asked?  
"Doctor, please help us we can't get out" Sarah and Jo screamed.  
"I can't open it" the Doctor said leaning against the door.  
"No sonic screwdriver" she said.  
"It's broken at the moment" he said disappointedly.

"And we can't get in the Tardis because we blew up the key" Sarah sighed.  
"I just wanted to say I am so glad I got to see you again even if it was a new face and it was worth it to. That Darcy is perfect for you I'm so glad that you two are happy together" Jo told us.  
"Don't say that you're going to get out of this alive" I told them.

"We probably won't. Funny isn't it, this is your funeral we're attending, and we're the ones dying" Jo joked.  
"Wait my funeral" the Doctor questioned.  
"You'll look after Luke for me please" Sarah told us.  
"No but listen it's my funeral" the Doctor reminded them.  
"The lead lined coffin" the two women said in unison. Then there was a big explosion that actually knocked the doors off its hinges. We walked into the room and I saw the Tardis.  
"Smells like roast chicken" the grosk said.  
"Oh Tardis" I said running to it and hugging it for no particular reason. This probably looked pretty weird. The Doctor opened the coffin and we saw an alive Sarah and Jo. They were giggling like idiots happy to be alive.  
"Well come on you two out you get" the Doctor said.  
"So I guess we'll just drop you off" he said opening the door to the Tardis. We all grabbed our luggage and walked in everyone was amazed about the new interior of it. I heard Santiago say

"It's bigger on the inside". So we stopped at Bannerman Rd to drop everyone off. Santiago, Rani, and Clyde were the first to walk out of the Tardis. The Doctor and his companions to say goodbye.  
"So you can drive the Tardis" Sarah asked watching me easily move around it.  
"Um yeah" I said not wanting to brag.

"Don't tell him but I think you're a better driver" Sarah whispered and we laughed.

"Well you know how men are with their vehicles. That's why women are so good at driving" Jo added making us laugh more.  
"That and we're better with directions, which he never bothers to ask for" I said.  
"Are you three talking about me" the Doctor asked? We shook our heads lying.  
"Anyway I fixed the sonic" the Doctor said flourishing his screwdriver.

"Oh the Tardis it even smells the same" Jo said sniffing the air.  
"But I still got to go otherwise I would stay forever but I probably couldn't keep up anymore. I'd get you into trouble with the timelords" she joked. I gasped, _how could she not know_ I thought to myself. The Doctor coughed looking at me saying _don't say anything_ with his face.  
"Well we better go. You know we've got things to do" the Doctor said.  
"Ok Doctor before we go I have something to tell you. We both have this theory that if you ever did die we would somehow know. No matter where you are. Is that silly?" Sarah asked?

"No because if that day ever comes I think the whole universe might shiver" the Doctor said. Then he did something that made us all jump. Sarah and Jo hugged us before they left. When we were alone the Doctor and I hugged each other very tightly.  
"You don't plan on dying any time soon do you" I asked?  
"No trust me I have no plans on it. At least not while you're around" he said brushing some hair out of my face.

"That's great. God I love you" I told him hugging him again.  
"You broke the sonic screwdriver didn't you" he assumed looking at my slightly guilty face.  
"It just wouldn't work" I admitted. My phone rang. The Doctor picked it up.  
"It's Donna" he said handing it to me.  
"Hello" I said.  
"Ok so what are we going to do about Christmas? Are you coming or not? And are you going to bring your hot Doctor friend with you" Donna asked? I heard the Doctor laugh.

"Hang on a second" I said.  
"So how does Christmas at my place sound" I asked him?  
"I think it sounds lovely" he smiled at me.  
"We'll be there soon" I told her.

**I just wanted to say thank you for all the awesome review I have gotten so far and I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story :D. Also thanks for all the favoriting and story alerting of the story. I'm really glad that people like my story as much as I do.  
**


	33. A Christmas Carol part 1

The Doctor and I fell out of the Tardis onto my dad's street with water flowing out behind us. We were both soaking wet.

"Ok no more trying to do flips while in the Tardis, Evil Kenevil" I told him wringing the water out of my hair.

"How was I supposed to know that the pool water would just dump out into the rest of the Tardis when I flipped it?" he asked.  
"Because it's a pool and water dosen't just stay in one place when you flip the container upside down it has to fall" I said trying to sound all smart.

"But you have to admit what I did was pretty awesome" the Doctor said. It was weird hearing him say awesome for some reason.**  
"**I guess I better go change" I said trying to walk back in.

"Don't even bother, your clothes are probably all wet" he told me.  
"What? So want us to just skip in to my house on Christmas Eve looking like this" I gestured to myself and my soaked clothes.  
"I've seen you look worse" He shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him. Then he ran in and grabbed some wrapped slightly soaked presents.  
"Here say we both got these from America" he said handing me one.  
"We were in the Tardis the whole time. How'd you manage to go shopping?" I asked.  
"I didn't, blimey you wouldn't believe the junk I have just laying around" he said.

"Oh believe me I do because it's what causes my daily trip" I smirked. We walked up to the front door of my dad's house. I knocked on the door and my mom to my surprise opened it.  
"Oh my god, why are you wet?" she asked with this disgusted look on her face.  
"Nice to see you too mom" I said to her.  
"Nice to see you again Ms. Lightwood, looking beautiful as always" the Doctor said grabbing my mom by the shoulders and kissing her on both cheeks and walking into the living room.

"Who is he?" my mom asked?

"My boyfriend" I told her smiling.

"I feel like I've seen him before" she told me.  
"Oh you have" I said.

"Is that Darcy I hear?"I heard Donna shout. She ran into the room and ran up to me hugging me.  
"DONNA!"I exclaimed hugging her back.

"Oh honey, um you're wet" she tried to say nicely as she could.

"Yeah we had to run through the rain to get here" I lied. The Doctor turned around and walked over to me.

"It's been sunny all day" she said.

"Not over there" I pointed in some random direction.

"So you must be Darcy's doctor friend" she assumed looking at the Doctor and then winking at me. _God I wish she knew who he really was_ I thought to myself.

"Yes hello I'm John Smith" he introduced himself.

"Oooooh Darcy Smith how adorable does that sound" she said. There was an awkward silence and I saw my mom raise her eyebrows really high.

"Did you just say my daughter basically got married, without my knowing?" My dad asked appearing in the living room.

"No, Dad we are just together" I huffed out pointing between the Doctor and I.

"So I heard you're a doctor?" my dad asked shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Yes I am _A _doctor" he said putting a lot of emphasis into his words. My dad suddenly got this look on his face which meant he got what the Doctor was trying to say.  
"Well it's very nice to meet you" my dad said with a huge smile on his face.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure. We'll be right back" my dad told us pulling the Doctor into the backyard.  
"I wonder what they're talking about?" Donna asked. I shrugged. There was a beeping noise in the kitchen.  
"Oh I'll get that" Donna said running into the kitchen.

"Good choice, Darcy he is adorable" my mom said smacking me on the arm lightly. _Now I know who I get that from_ I thought to myself.  
"Thanks" I said.  
"It's nice to see you've found someone normal. So you've stopped traveling with the Doctor then?" she whispered.

"No" I told her. _And for one thing he is beyond normal_ I thought.  
"Then how'd you meet him?" she asked pointing to the Doctor outside.  
"That's the Doctor" I told her. Her mouth dropped open then I had to explain to her the whole regeneration thing.

"But you can't seriously be together with him. I mean he's an alien and your, you" my mom gestured.

"Whatever happened to as long as you're happy? I'm ok with it" I mocked my mom.  
"I only said that when you were little because you could never choose what to wear everyday" she snapped. I looked back outside to see the Doctor take something out of his pocket and he got this alarmed look on his face. Before he quickly came running into the house he handed something to my dad.  
"Darcy we need to go" He said grabbing my hand about to drag me out the door.  
"But you just got here" Donna whined from the kitchen.  
"We really need to go. It's this thing we've got" the Doctor said. My dad came in the house looking slightly teary eyed and had an even huger smile on his face then he did the last time I saw him.

"But its Christmas Eve" my mom added.

"Trust me I know that. God I decide to take one Christmas off and does the world stay at peace no" the Doctor said to himself.

"Ok, well be safe" my Dad told us while we walked out the door. I was surprised he didn't want us to stay.

"Jordan" my mom snapped at my dad.  
"Let the kids have their fun. You two are coming back tomorrow right?" he asked?  
"Of course, Daddy now we really need to go. Love you all" I said shutting the door behind me. I ran into the Tardis and slid whilst entering.  
"Floors still wet" I warned the Doctor, getting up from the ground. But apparently the Doctor didn't hear me and he slid and fell also.  
"Tardis could you-" and before I could tell her what I needed a wet floor sign appeared.  
"Thank you" I told her.  
"Now why I am missing out on Christmas Eve with my family?"I asked. The Doctor shoved this little communicator thing in my face. I had to blink so I could see what it said considering the Doctor had put it so close to my face and I saw that it said basically "HELP" from Amy.  
"There's a voice message on there could you play it" the Doctor asked?  
"Play it what" I reminded him.  
"PLEASE" he moaned. I smiled and pressed play.

"Hi you two listen, we're sort of having a problem here in the honeymoon suite on the streamliner" We heard Amy say and I could hear these loud noises in the background.  
"If it's not too much trouble, come and help us out. Because basically we are all going to die if you two don't come and save us. I'm sending you the coordinates. You two better come soon or I swear Rory and I's ghost will haunt you two forever" The communicator got a new message which was the coordinates. I handed it to the Doctor and we took off.

"Right so, Darcy let them know we are on our way and hopefully we can do this as fast as possible so we can head back to your place in time for Christmas" he said all excited.  
"That's really sweet but seriously we can take our time may I remind you we are in a time machine" I told him.

"I know but there's something important I need to get done at your house" he said trying to move around the Tardis as quickly as possible without slipping on the wet floor.  
"What is it?"

"I can't tell you" he sang.  
"Is it a puppy?"

"Yes my big secret is that I somehow managed to secretly get you a puppy while you've been with me this whole time" he said sarcastically.  
"Hey that was a good guess you have to admit" I told him.  
"Besides do you have any idea how much of a mess it would make also where would we put it?"  
"You had K-9" I reminded him.  
"Who was a robot" he stated. The Tardis shook as we appeared where ever Amy was which was right in the middle of this cloud belt of some sorts.  
"Did you tell them we were on our way?" he asked?  
"Totally" I lied typing _Come Along Pond_ into the communicator at that exact moment.

"So I can't stop them from crashing while we're flying, and even if I could there's still the problem with the clouds" he said to himself.  
"Why?"I asked?  
"They seemed to be controlled by someone. Ah ha here it is according to this the person who is controlling them is a one Kazaran Sardick" he explained.  
"Like Sardine?" I joked.

"Exactly" he laughed.  
"So all we have to do is go ask him, right?"

"Right" he smiled as he found where this Kazaran lived. The Tardis landed with a loud thump and I opened the door to find us on a roof that I almost slid down.  
"Oh nice parking job" I told him.  
"Thank you now how do we get in" he said looking at the windows on the roof which were all locked.  
"Oh that is just priceless" he exclaimed.  
"What" I asked following his line of view only to see a chimney.

"Look at that. Oh we just have to" he said to himself.  
"Are you saying you want us to jump down that chimney" I said.  
"Well come on its Christmas Eve" he stated.  
"See I would be all for it, if I was Mary Poppins" I said.

"I'm sure it's safe. Now come on ladies first" he said trying to give me a lift into the chimney.  
"Fine" I groaned letting him lift me up. Just then I smiled at how I thought this was also like using floo powder in Harry Potter.  
"You know what else is hysterical about this" I told him.  
"What" he asked?  
"DIAGON ALLEY" I shouted sliding down the chimney. I heard the Doctor climb in after me. It was quite a long drop and after a couple minutes of falling we both tumbled out of the fire place covered in soot and ash. The Doctor helped pick me up.

"They make it look funner in the movies" I coughed out black dust. I looked at our surroundings and saw one old guy that looked slightly familiar, a family with two kids, and the rest of the people in the room were weird looking butlers. The room was dark a bit empty and cold.

"Sorry she's new to jumping down chimneys. Anyway Christmas Eve I saw a chimney and my whole brain just went what the hell. But don't worry kids the fat guy will be making his rounds later" the Doctor said walking up to the two children.

"We were just checking out how clean the chimney was. How long has it been since you cleaned that thing?" I asked the butlers coughing out more black dust.

"Fat fella?" the father of the family asked?

"You know Santa Clause or Father Christmas as the Brits like to call him" I told them.

"Or as I have always known him Jeff" the Doctor added.  
"There's no such thing as Father Christmas" the little boy said.  
"Oh yeah me and Father Christmas at Frank Sinatra's hunting lodge 1952. The blonde in the back is Albert Einstein" the Doctor proved him wrong by taking a photo out of his jacket.

"Hey don't stop believing kid (hahaha lol get it because that's my username. Well I thought it was funny) oh and stay off the naughty list or else you'll get coal and not the good kind that you use to barbeque" I told him. And he smiled at me even though he probably had no clue what barbeque was.  
"Oh look big flashy lighty thing. I like those, big flashy lighty things have my name written all over them. Well actually they don't but I like to think they do, so I need time and a crayon. So this big flashy lighty thing is connected to a spire in your dome right? And so it controls the ice clouds, I like ice clouds. Who's she?" the Doctor said running over to this control panel and then pointing at this girl in like a frozen coffin. _Someone's a little spastic tonight _I thought to myself.

"No one important" the old man said.

"Really? No one important? Did you know in 900 years of traveling in time and space I have never met someone who wasn't important" he told the old man.

"Right so let me put on my cap. Wait I don't have a hat, but I wish I did, but I don't. I guess I'll just borrow someone else's hat. Sorry rambling. THIS ISN'T WORKING" the Doctor shouted frustratedly.

"Here" I said kicking one of the controls and then jumping around clutching my foot in pain.  
"Did it do anything?"I squeaked out.  
"No" the Doctor said.  
"Oh God is that thing made of cement?" I asked still clutching my foot.

"And this is why kicking things get's you nowhere" the Doctor stated.  
"Oh you're not helping" I snapped because my foot still hurt. The whole room was staring at the pair of us like we were the weirdest things they ever saw.

"The control's are isomorphic they respond only to me" the old man told the Doctor.

"Oh you fibber. Isomorphic there's no such thing" the Doctor laughed fiddling with the controls again but it wouldn't respond to anything he was doing. The old man switched the panel on and off. The Doctor looked at him amazed.

"Ok so the controls are isomorphic" the Doctor admitted.  
"The skies belong to me. I control them because my family tamed the skies" the old man said.  
"Tame the skies what does that mean?" the Doctor asked?

"It proves my theory that he is Dumbledore and you accidentally parked us at Hogwarts" I told the Doctor. They all stared at me completely confused.

"Oh come on don't you see it we came here through a fireplace, the kids here are wearing Quidditch goggles, and this old dude looks like Dumbledore minus the beard and I can prove it because he magically can turn off a isomorphic panel and can tame the skies. So come on Dumbledore say ten points to Gryffindor, come on say it you know you want to" I nudged the old guy in his stomach and he gave me a disgusted look that made me back off.

"Great Darcy, you just called, the only man who can save Amy and Rory, Dumbledore" the Doctor looked at me.  
"That sounds like a compliment to me" I snapped.  
"Even if I did know what you, my dear insane child, were talking about the answer would still be NO" the old man shouted at me.

"I am Kazaran Sardick. How could you possibly not know who I am?" he asked.

"We've been bored and apparently we've reread Harry Potter too many times" the Doctor said looking at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways now the controls?" the Doctor asked.  
"Make an appointment" Kazaran told us.  
"There are 4003 people up there in the skies tonight and you could save them all if you just listened to me" the Doctor pleaded.

"I know but I don't care, so bye bye you two because I am bored" Kazaran said ignoring me. And the butlers tried to push us towards the door but the Doctor pulled me and him out of their grasp.  
"Wow look at you all tough now. Showing off for your girlfriend" Kazaran said all sarcastically now sitting in a chair.

"There are 4003 people up there tonight that I can't let die. Do you know where that puts you?" he asked him.  
"Where" Kazaran asked?

"4004" he said.  
"Was that supposed to be a threat" Kazaran asked?

"Just remember whatever happens tonight is all because of you" the Doctor told him.

"Whatever take them out" he said.  
"Hang on your not just going to let it go like that are you?" I asked the Doctor. He looked at me saying _Of course not_. The boy from the family picked up something and threw it at Kazaran and all hell seemed to break loose. Kazaran lept off his chair about to hit the kid who I pulled behind me while everyone else shouted at him.

"If you hit him let me just say I am not against hitting old people and trust me I've got a good arm" I threatened. Kazaran sort of paused mid swing and put his arm down. The Doctor and I looked at him amazed that he didn't pull through with it. The family ran out of the room leaving the Doctor and I alone with Kazaran.

"What do you want" he asked?  
"You didn't hit the boy" I said.  
"But I will next time" he said.  
"No you won't. But why?" the Doctor asked? I looked around the room and saw certain signs to why like that the chair Kazaran sat in was turned away from a certain picture.  
"Someone had daddy issues" I stated crossing my arms.  
"What?" he asked probably amazed that I guessed right.  
"Of course why didn't I see it before? Don't worry Kazaran you're not like him wanna know why?" he told him.  
"Why?"Kazaran asked?  
"Because you didn't hit the boy" the Doctor said. The Doctor and I looked at each other knowing we should leave now.  
"Mr. Christmas Dumbledore" I joked.

"I despise Christmas and whatever the hell you're talking about" he said.

"You shouldn't it's very you" the Doctor said.  
"Why" Kazaran asked?

"Halfway out of the dark" the Doctor said as we walked out.

**Ok so that's it for now I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Xmas special. Also one thing I've been wanting to ask, do you think Doctor and Darcy make a cute couple? Anyways will try and update soon. **


	34. Random Chap Fountain of Youth

**Ok so this is going to be a really random chapter. I thought of this like today or something and thought I just have to write this down. So enjoy it. **

I woke up on the Tardis floor. I sat up and suddenly everything seemed bigger. I heard the Doctor groan beside me.

"Did the Tardis get bigger?" I asked in a really high pitched voice. I coughed to try and see what was wrong with it.  
"On the inside yes but as far as I can tell is that it's exactly the same" I heard this little kid say next to me. I looked towards the voice and saw this boy wearing the Doctor's clothes. The kid looked at me completely shocked.  
"What are you looking at twerp" I snapped still talking in the weird high pitched voice.

"You're one to talk, where's Darcy?" the kid asked.  
"How do you know who I am?" I asked.  
"Hello I'm the Doctor" he stated.  
"Yeah right the Doctor -900 years" I snapped.  
"I'm serious" he whined then he paused.  
"What's wrong with my voice? I sound like a kid" he said suddenly realizing how high his voice was. He ran up to a mirror in the Tardis and looked at his reflection.  
"I'm having the same problem also, did we suck in helium or something?" I asked? He covered the mirror before I could see my reflection.  
"What's wrong?" I asked?  
"Before you see what you look like I must warn you not to freak out" he said.  
"You're being ridiculous" I pushed him out of the way easier than usual. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was about shoulder length and I had some freckles on my face and not to mention I was shorter and much tinier than usual.  
"Why do I look like an 11 year old?" I asked him.

"Why do you look like and 11 year old? Why do I look like an eleven year old?" he asked starting to freak out.  
"Ok let's think what happened before all of this?" I tried to remember.

"Um we were on that one island and those natives or whatever made us drink that water and then we had to go and we fell asleep" he remembered.

"Let's see where were we again?"

"Um let's see" the Doctor pondered having to jump to grab this map on the console because of his height.

"Right where the fountain of youth was supposed to be" he said slowly.  
"You don't think?" I asked?  
"What other explanation is there" he stated.  
"Wait Amy and Rory drank it with us right?" I remembered and right at that moment we heard this high pitched scream. We followed where it came from.  
"Amy are you ok" we shouted?  
"I'm fine where'd that scream come from" she said walking out of her and Rory's room with bed head hair, looking almost like she did when we first met her but a bit older. When she saw the Doctor and I her eye's grew wide.

"So wait that wasn't you" I asked? She shook her head and Rory came out of the room looking horrified while holding his pants up because he was so short.  
"What the hell is going on?" Rory asked in a voice that did not at all match his body. The Doctor and I held back laughter.

"Doctor why are we midgets?" Amy asked putting her hands on her hips.  
"Right well remember the water those natives made us drink" the Doctor told her.  
"Yes" she snapped.  
"Well it was from the fountain of youth" he told her.  
"Hmmm really, I couldn't have guessed" she said.

"So wait you're saying that it actually exists?" Rory asked.

"Well sort of it's not magic, technically the cells in the water are dead till they touch human skin which is when they regenerate making you become younger" the Doctor explained.

"So we are all going to have to go through puberty again!" I exclaimed. God that was an awkward phase for me that I really didn't want to repeat.

"No we can just go back and reverse the process" he said walking us out to the console room.

"I just need to reach the accelerator and we'll be on our way" he said while jumping up and down to reach it but his arms where to short. We all gave it a try and couldn't reach it.

"Maybe we can ask someone to do it for us" Amy said running out of the Tardis before anyone could stop her. I followed her out with the Doctor and Rory behind me.

"And how do you plan to do this. By going up to someone and saying 'excuse me could you come inside our blue box that's bigger on the inside we can't reach the accelerator to make it go so we need your help random stranger' I imitated her.  
"Excuse me but aren't you four supposed to be in school" the policeman said walking up to us.  
"No, I'm the Doctor" the Doctor said showing him the psychic paper.  
"Right I'm supposed to believe your Daniel Radcliffe" the policeman said looking at it disbelievingly. Amy, Rory, and I all glared at him. Then we all thought the same thing _Run. _ However, before we could even get that far away the policeman grabbed us all by the shoulders and dragged us towards his car and pushed us all in the back.  
"Now where do you lot go to school?" he asked. Amy and I didn't answer and Rory being the good child of our group answered.  
"The one closest by here"

"Great, I have to go back to school. I hate school, that's why I ran away from it" I mumbled.  
"You think it's bad for you, I have to go back to a school full of_ human_ children. I'm going to have to dumb myself down to try and act like you all" the Doctor whined.

"So what's the plan?" Rory whispered.  
"Keep calm until we can get tall enough to reach the Tardis accelerator" I guessed.  
"That could take ages" Amy moaned. The officer stopped at school and dragged us to the headmistress' office. Rory was all worried.  
"What are you fidgeting about haven't you been to the principal's office before?"I asked.  
"No" he stated.  
"He was to much of a good boy in school" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Lestersen will see you now" a secretary told us. I quickly sent a text message to someone.  
"No phones please" the secretary said holding out a basket which I threw my phone in. We walked into the office.

"Sit down" this woman said in a stern voice and we all sat down in these seats.  
"Young man is that a bow tie?" she asked?  
"Yes it is! Bow ties are cool aren't they?" he said proudly while fiddling with it.

"No" she sneered.

"What did we do wrong ma'am?" I asked trying to play out being a cute little girl.  
"Oh don't play dumb with me. Skipping classes and dressing out of uniform you must all be ashamed with yourselves. Especially you two, your skirts are way too short for a child your age" she said pointing at Amy and I.  
"Yes" Amy and I groaned out not really caring.  
"So whose parent's do I have to call first? I need to tell them you're expelled" she threatened.  
"WHAT! But I can't I've never been expelled" Rory exclaimed.  
"Keep it down Rory we don't actually go here" the Doctor reminded him.

"Go ahead call my parents but let me just say they are not going to be happy with you" I said.

"Well you asked for it. What is there number" she said. I gave her a phone number and we could hear the phone ring. A couple seconds later River appeared right in the door with a phone in her hand.  
"River?" the Doctor exclaimed.  
"Hello Sweeties" she said.  
"Excuse me who are you?" the head mistress asked.

"Hello I'm Darcy's mother" she said shaking the woman's hand.  
"Oh well hello, let me just say your child is very misbehaving" the headmistress added.  
"I know" she winked at me. _Come on get us out of this one_ I thought to myself.

"But have you ever thought it's you that's the problem not the children. I mean just look at them one of them is wearing a bow tie for god sakes, this isn't a school it's an insane asylum" River blew up on her.  
"I beg your pardon" the head mistress gasped.  
"Yeah what's wrong with the bow tie" the Doctor shouted getting up to talk to River at full height which meant he was actually talking to her stomach.  
"Sit down" she said pushing the Doctor down.

"Come on we are leaving" River said dragging us out of the room, grabbing my phone, and then storming out of the school dramatically. While the headmistress stood there looking astonished.  
"Hang on not so fast. My trousers are all loose I forgot how short I was" Rory said running and pulling up his pants.  
"Now why did you call me here besides the obvious Darcy?" River asked.  
"You called her?" the Doctor asked.  
"Who else could I call? My dad? That would have gone over nice. Hello dad could you come do something for me because I'm suddenly eleven again" I said.  
"Back to the point" River said as we walked up to the Tardis. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened.

"Right well we were going to head back to where this problem started except for one thing. We can't reach the accelerator" I told her. A huge smile spread across her face.  
"You can't reach the accelerator" she repeated.  
"Yes" the Doctor said all embarrassed. River burst out laughing and we all glared at her, it sucked being short.  
"Hang on give me a moment" she said in between her laughing fit.  
"Ok we get it. It's funny that we have tiny arms now can you please fix this" Amy shouted. River calmed herself down.

"It's just so funny because I have seen you get stuck in some strange situations but you seriously called me for help to reach something because you're all too short. That's just adorable" she said hitting the accelerator. We got to the island where we the fountain was.  
"Ok Doctor how do we fix this?" I asked.  
"Well it's quite simple we just jump in" he said.  
"Wouldn't that make us younger though?" Rory asked.  
"The last time our skin touched the water we drank it so it made us young from the inside and out. So if we jump in it will have the opposite affect" the Doctor said.  
"That makes no sense at all" Amy said, probably saying what was on all of our minds.  
"I know, Geronimo" he shouted jumping in.  
"I hope to not come out like a toddler" I said jumping in. I stayed in the water as long as I could. When I came back up on the surface I realized that my body felt longer and my hair was back to its old length. And I saw the Doctor looking normal again.  
"That was the best guess ever. I was totally not expecting that to happen" he said. I heard Amy and Rory reach the surface and they were thankfully back to normal.  
"Yes my trousers finally fit" Rory shouted. Amy didn't respond she just quickly ran out of the water.  
"I won't be swimming on an islands for a little while" she told us. And we all got out.  
"Thank you River" I told her as we walked back to the Tardis.  
"Don't hug me" she said.  
"But now I have to" I told her.  
"No please this outfits new" she begged.  
"Tempting" I said.  
"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"Ruining River's outfit" I told him.  
"Oh fun can I join" he said. And then we both hugged her and she squirmed whining about how she didn't like her clothes getting wet.  
"Now I have to explain this to my prisoner guard" she said before she disappeared with her vortex manipulator.

"You were kind of cute as an eleven year old" I told him.  
"You were to" he said.  
"Yeah next time you take us to an island make sure we don't eat/drink anything the people give us" I told him.  
"But what if it's fish fingers and cusatard?" he asked?  
"You might have to restrain yourself" I told him.  
"But that's impossible that's like saying you can't eat any chocolate" he said.  
"Can we please go? I never wanna be young again" Amy whined.  
"Hmm most women say the opposite" I told her walking in.  
"Although one of my favorite things about being young was the fact that Rory screams like a girl" I said.  
"No I don't!" he exclaimed. We all nodded at him.


	35. A Christmas Carol part 2

"So how's it going?" I heard Amy say through the communicator the Doctor was holding.

"Well I have a plan" he told her.

"Are you lying?" she asked.  
"Yes he is" I shouted in his ear so Amy could hear me.

"Don't treat me like an idiot" I heard her say through gritted teeth towards the Doctor.  
"Has he got a plan?" we heard Rory ask.

"Of course he does" Amy lied.

"Oh liar, liar your short pants are totally on fire" I told her.

"I'm trying to do my best to have everyone stay calm" she snapped.

"Anyways I've got news I found what's going to cause you to crash and all I need is to fix it and you'll be saved" the Doctor said.

"That's great news!" Amy exclaimed.  
"But I can't control the machine" the Doctor told her.

"Oh joy" Amy mumbled.  
"But I met a man who can control it" he said.  
"And?"

"He hate's me" the Doctor continued.  
"Well send Darcy in everyone loves her" Amy added.  
"He hate's her more because she won't stop calling him Dumbledore" the Doctor told her.

"Oh aren't you two just charming" she said. The father of the family we saw in the Sardick house came up to us.  
"Let me just say, thank you so much I never saw anyone stand up like that to Mr. Sardick before" he said shaking our hands.  
"You're welcome, Merry Christmas" I told him.

"A merry Christmas to you to" he said.  
"Sorry but we're on the phone right now" the Doctor gestured towards the communicator.  
"Oh no need to worry but you two should get inside. I heard there is supposed to be a big school of fish coming through tonight" he said sliding on Quidditch goggles.

"Wait fish?"I asked.  
"Yes you know how they get hungry" he told us.  
"You mean like sushi" I continued.  
"Yes?" he pondered.

"Mr. Sardick usually let's the fish run through the city when he's in a bad mood. Merry Christmas again, to you two" the man said walking towards his family.

"Fish" the Doctor and I said in unison looking at each other.

"Doctor, the captain says we have less than an hour what should we do?" Amy asked. I looked up at a streetlight and saw little fish swimming around it. The Doctor noticed it to.

"Hello fishies" I said getting closer to them and they started to swim around me.  
"Amazing fish that can swim in fog, I love new planets" the Doctor whispered in amazement as they started to swim around him to.  
"Hey you two pay attention, WHAT DO WE DO?" she asked desperately.

"Now why would anybody be afraid of these little guys they are adorable" I said looking at the fish I saw a big shadow pass over us but paid no attention to it.  
"As amazing as space fish are let me just say there are more important things going on. We have less than an hour" Amy reminded us. A Christmas song started to play on these speakers in the streets.  
"Don't worry I haven't forgotten, now let's see we can't use the Tardis because it's too hard to lock onto the ship, and I can't go and just use the controls unless the bad man suddenly turns nice by Christmas day" the Doctor said to himself.

"Doctor, I can't hear you. Is that singing in the background?" Amy asked?  
"No it's a Christmas carol" the Doctor said.  
"A WHAT?"  
"A Christmas carol"

"A WHAT?" Amy repeated.  
"A CHRISTMAS CAROL" I shouted. Just then the Doctor got this look on his face, it was one of those looks that normally meant he had a brilliant idea.

"Darcy say that again" he looked at me.  
"A Christmas Carol?" Then he kissed me and we both pulled back making gagging noises considering we were still covered in dust.  
"You are brilliant" he said.  
"Thanks what'd I do?"

"A Christmas Carol we're going to give Mr. Kazran Sardick a Christmas carol" he said handing me the communicator than started running back to the Tardis.

"So wait, what's his plan" Amy asked?  
"I have no clue" I told her following him in.

"Well be quick" she said before hanging up.

"So explain to me what we are doing exactly" I said and he was running around trying to put together a little projector.  
"Right so you know what the story a Christmas Carol is right? You ghost of Present, Past, and Future" he said.  
"Yes" I nodded getting some sense of it now.  
"We are going to give Kazaran his own version" the Doctor smiled.  
"I think I'm following you" I said watching him walk in out of the Tardis setting up the projector in Kazaran's house. I saw him sleeping in that big chair.  
"Right now try and be quiet" he whispered and right before he said that I slammed the door behind me. Amazingly Kazaran didn't wake up.

"My god he's a heavy sleeper" I whispered a bit loudly and Kazaran kind of grunted in his chair. The Doctor covered my mouth.  
"I think you should just stay in the Tardis and I'll do the sneaky part" he whispered, I glared at him.

"Oh sure stay in the Tardis Darcy, while I just stand here and look brilliant and take in big fancy words" I mocked/mumbled under his hand so it came out sounding like gibberish.

"Oh don't give me that. I know you know you talk way to loud" he said. I loved how he understood what I was saying even though any other person probably never would have.

"I can't help it; ok I'm from a loud family." I mumbled again.

"Darcy doesn't make me carry you in there" he said.  
"I actually wouldn't mind that because I'm feeling too lazy to walk" I retorted smiling under his hand.  
"Oh, just get in the Tardis" he said pointing at it as if he was saying go to your room. I obeyed and walked back in. The phone in the Tardis rang. I quickly answered it before anyone outside could hear it.  
"Hello" I answered.  
"Ok what do I do with it? Donna and Marie (my mom) are asking what you gave me should I tell them?" I heard my dad ask on the other line.  
"Tell them what?"I said.

"Darcy, oh my god it's you" my dad exclaimed.  
"Not exactly the hello I was expecting. So what are you trying to hide from Donna and mom?"

"Nothing, that was nothing, oh shoot I think this was a wrong number. Sorry darling see you soon" my dad sputtered all fast and hung up. I looked at the phone in amazement The Doctor ran in.

"Now it's time to be the ghost of Christmas past" he said all excited.  
"Well you're pale enough for it" I said. The Tardis stopped. The Doctor opened it up and all I saw was the ground very far down below us.  
"I think I parked it quite nicely on the window ledge" he said all proud. And he started to climb up using the Tardis as footholds and climbed into this window above.

"Who are you?" I heard this little kid ask who I assumed was a young Kazaran.

"I'm the Doctor I'm you're new babysitter" he told the kid climbing in. I started to climb up the Tardis as expertly as I could and ended up clumsily rolling through the window, into the room, and onto the floor with a loud thump.  
"And this is your other babysitter Darcy" the Doctor introduced. I immediately bounced up brushing myself off.

"Hi, um pretend you didn't see that" I pointed at the window.

"But what happened to Mrs. Manto?" Kazaran asked.

"She won the lottery" I lied.  
"But there isn't any lottery" he said.  
"I know" the Doctor said all joyfully jumping on the bed.

"If you're my babysitters why were you climbing in through the window?" Kazaran asked.  
"Dear God you ask a lot of questions, we climbed through the window because we are cool like that and if you ask why the answer is just because okay?" I told him.  
"Hard to believe you're a mother in the future. You seem to have such a way with kids" the Doctor said. "Now see here we are the ghost of Christmas past" the Doctor whispered into this webcam Kazaran had hooked up to his computer.  
"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"You" the Doctor answered.  
"Now since I'm here your past is going to change and so will your memories it might be a bit scary but don't worry you'll get the hang of it" the Doctor said into the webcam.  
"But I don't understand" Kazaran looked at me.  
"I bet you don't. God I wish I could see your face now" the Doctor said all happily. Kazaran gave me an even more confused look.

"Before you ask yes he is always strange, and yes he's my boyfriend" I joked knowing what Kazaran was about to ask. The Doctor made a running start for the bed and jumped on it.  
"Alright so your twelve years old so we'll stay away from under the bed. Oh look a cupboard a great big cupboard" the Doctor rambled opening the cupboard doors.

"Did you find Narnia?" I asked.  
"No" he said shutting the doors.

"So what should we do eat crisps and talk about girls? I've never done that before but I'm sure it's easy so let's talk about girls" the Doctor said.

"Are you two really babysitters?"Kazaran asked disbelievingly.  
"You'll find we are recognized as mature and responsible adults" the Doctor showed him the psychic paper.  
"It's just a bunch of scribbles" Kazaran said.

"Which means we are smart in Pig Latin" I told him and he raised his eyebrow.

"Ok maybe that was a lie to big" the Doctor said looking at it.

"Besides it's Christmas Eve we are the best babysitter you will ever want for tonight" I said.  
"Why?"he asked.  
"Have you ever seen Mary Poppins" the Doctor asked him.

"No" he said. I gasped

"That's a classic look it up on Youtube or Netflix when you get the chance" I told him.

"What's that?" he asked. I gasped again.  
"How do you live with yourself" I told him and he looked at me all scared now.

"However it's good you don't know what it is because that would have been a rubbish comparison. Now fish in the fog. How can you be able to see them? How are people bored with them? How did boredom even get invented" the Doctor rambled.

"My dad controls when the fish are allowed to come down. He's said he can tame the skies" Kazaran told us.  
"Yeah we've seen it looks very confusing to control" I said.  
"You can't have seen it though" Kazaran said.  
"Oh believe me we have. Tame the skies you humans have to have control over everything. You want to see a fish? Well tonight you're going to see a fish" the Doctor told him.  
"But aren't you going to tell me it's dangerous" Kazaran asked?  
"Oh please one fish what harm can that do" I told him and he smiled at us.

"Besides we are boys and you know what boys say in the face of danger" the Doctor asked?

"What" Kazaran and I asked?  
"Mummy" the Doctor said.  
"I have the greatest idea ever" I exclaimed running to window. The Doctor and Kazaran followed me wondering what I was about to do.  
"You want to see a fish Kazaran? Well how about a whale instead. Get ready boys because you are about to hear whale talk" I said.  
"Oh no" the Doctor said.  
"Oh yes" I told him.  
"What's she going to do" Kazaran asked?

"Cooooooooooooommmmme hEARRRRRRRRRRR FISHY FISHY FISHY" I sort of shrieked/moaned out.

"Darcy I'm quite positive this won't work" the Doctor said covering his ears.  
"Oh please it worked in Finding Nemo" I told him.

"Come on Kazaran do it with me" I said nudging him.  
"WHALE Coooooooommmmmmmmmmme" he said in the same tone. I heard the Doctor laugh at us. Just then a loud shreaking noise went out through the city and we saw a big whale shadow pass over us. Kazaran and I looked up at the whale with huge smiling faces.  
"THANNNNNNNNNNK YOUUUUUUUUU MRRRRRRRRRR. WHALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE" we both shrieked up at it.

"Oh my god" the Doctor mumbled out in amazement.  
"And you said it would never work" I said making a fish face at the Doctor.


	36. A Christmas Carol part 3

Kazaran, the Doctor, and I were all crammed in a closet; the Doctor had found another way to have the fish come to us. So we hid in the closet while on the other side he dangled the sonic screwdriver out in the open using only a fishing pole. I could hear the sonic beeping on the other side trying to make fish come to us.

"There's one thing I don't get about hiding in a closet" I told him.

"What?" the Doctor asked.  
"Why we are hiding in a closet."

"So we don't scare the fish away" he stated. I yawned.  
"I'm tired what time it is?" I asked.  
"8:00" Kazaran said looking at his watch.  
"Man I must be getting old" I saw the Doctor whisper something to Kazaran and he got this mischievious smile on his face. The next thing I knew he flicked me in the ear.  
"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Are you tired now?" he asked smiling.

"No" I said wanting to smack the both of them.

"It worked" the Doctor said high fiving him.

"So why are you so interested in the fish?" I asked Kazaran.  
"Because they're scary" he shrugged. I gave him one of my _Really_ looks.

"Because of my school, during the last fog belt one of the nets broke and a whole lot of fish went through it even a whole shark. Nobody was hurt but it was the most fish ever seen on ground level" he admitted.  
"Where you scared?" the Doctor asked him.

"I wasn't there, I was sick, and it's all anyone ever talks about now, everyone has a story now. And that's all I want is to have a great fish story" he said all disappointed.

"I know how you feel the same thing happened to me. I missed out on this amazing field trip once all because I had a sore throat" I tried to relate to him. And I guess that comforted him a bit.

"Why are you recording this?" Kazaran asked the Doctor pointing at the laptop lying in the middle of the closet with the webcam on.

"Memories" I told him. The line on the fishing pole started to tug, which meant a fish had caught on to the sonic. The Doctor got up and started to open the door.

"Are you sure about this?" Kazaran asked.  
"Trust me?" the Doctor asked him.

"Ok" he said a bit undoubtedly.  
"Hey eye's on the bow tie, he wears it and does he care, no" I told Kazaran.

"So you trust me?" he repeated.  
"Yes" Kazaran smiled.  
"And that's why Darcy and bow ties are cool" the Doctor said opening the door. The Doctor and I slowly walked out of the closet watching this little sort of beta fish nudging the sonic screwdriver.  
"Oh hello little fishy" I sort of baby talked walking up to it making fish faces at it. I heard the Doctor talking to himself trying to figure out how the fish swam.  
"What kind is it? Is it big? Can I come out?" Kazaran asked.  
"Just a second" I told him.

"SO I wonder what these little things eat" the Doctor asked himself and right then a big shark appeared out of nowhere and ate the fish which was just inches from my face and I backed up into the Doctor to afraid to even scream.

"Ok don't make any sudden movements or sounds" the Doctor said.  
"It's a shark not a T-Rex. Besides they smell fear" I whispered. The shark was looking directly at me.  
"Humans are friends not food" I tried to say to it moving slowly from side to side but it still followed me.  
"Two finding nemo references in one night seriously" the Doctor snapped.  
"I'm scared what else am I supposed to do starting humming the tune to Jaws" I snapped back.

"Can I come out now?" Kazaran asked again.  
"Oh you most certainly can't" the Doctor told him and we started inching back to the closet but it kept following me with its eyes.  
"Well what color is it?" he asked.  
" A big color" the Doctor stuttered.  
"The type that wants to eat you" I squeaked out and it got closer to me.  
"Are you carrying steaks on you by any chance?" the Doctor asked. I glared at him.  
"Well you must smell like some type of food to it" he explained. I smelled my wrist and realized I was wearing my pink sugar perfume that made me smell like cupcakes. I quickly opened the closet door and pushed the both of us in.  
"What's out there?" Kazaran asked.  
"Well on the plus side you definitely have a story of your own now, and I think I found a way to save a lot of people lives in the future, and I'm going to get a lot of interesting readings on the sonic from the shark in your bedroom" the Doctor said as the shark tried to ram the door open.

"THERE'S A SHARK IN MY BEDROOM!" Kazaran said all excited.  
"Yes and it wants to eat me for some reason" I shouted.

"Oh fine just focus on that point" the Doctor rolled his eyes. It was silent.  
"Do you think it's gone?" I asked. The Doctor pressed his ear to the door.  
"What do you think it would sound like if you didn't have any feet and you were taking a run up?" the Doctor asked. The three of us looked at each other and ducked as the shark crashed through the door.

"It's going to eat us, it's going to eat us, it's going to eat us" Kazaran and I screamed/repeated as the shark kept trying to grab us with its mouth. I saw a green glow really far into the mouth.

"Well I have one idea if I get my sonic screwdriver out I could give it a tiny pulse and stun it" the Doctor said.  
"So where's your screwdriver?" Kazaran snapped.  
"In the sharks stomach. And on the plus side from the way it's wedged in the door it's making the shark keep it's mouth open so I have a good way to just go in grab it but after two failed goes it's your turn" the Doctor said looking at me.  
"Two failed goes?" I asked.  
"Two arms" he said jumping in the sharks mouth and coming right back up with a half a screwdriver. The shark quickly swam away and then we heard a thump not that far off. Kazaran and I ran through the newly made hole in the door and saw that the shark had fallen mid swim outside his window we climbed out and walked towards it. The Doctor followed and was walking around the roof talking to his sonic going

"What's the bad fishy done to you? He's swallowed your other half hasn't he? Bad fishy" Kazaran was petting the shark which looked all sad and I quickly got over my fear of the shark being a sucker for wanting to comfort anything that was sad.  
"Darcy I think she's dying" Kazaran told me starting to tear up.  
"Well of course she is, she ate half my screwdriver, besides I doubt they can last that long outside the cloud belt they can probably stay for only little raids" the Doctor explained still angry about his screwdriver.

"But can't we get it back up there? I only wanted to stun it not kill it" Kazaran said.  
"She was trying to eat us" the Doctor reminded him.  
"She was hungry" Kazaran argued. I laughed at this for some reason.  
"Yes she was. Besides who can blame someone for being hungry. Heck I'd eat the whole Tardis if I was ever that hungry. So come on then let's get her back up there" I said getting up.

"Darcy I-"

"Doctor come on we're giving this kid the best Christmas ever" I cut him off.

"We could get her up there but she would never make the trip. She needs a fully functioned life support" the Doctor continued.  
"You mean like an ice box" Kazaran said with a look of realization on his face.  
"Yes" the Doctor said.  
"Ok then follow me" Kazaran said getting up and we snuck through this house and he led us to this underground vault.

"What is this?" The Doctor asked looking through a window on the vault door.  
"A surface population that's what my dad calls it" Kazaran answered.  
"Why is it so cold?" I shivered.

The door wouldn't seem to open because there was a code we had to know and to our disappointment Kazaran didn't know it. So the Doctor went back to the future and asked old Kazaran and came back and opened up the vault doors. We walked through this room full of coffins of some sort.  
"It's built on a fog lake so he can freeze the people" Kazaran explained.  
"Did you say people?" I asked pausing and looking closer at the coffins to see a slightly alive looking person on the other side, I flinched back. I looked around and saw the Doctor and Kazaran looking at one particular coffin and saw this little video on the coffin window of a very pretty woman talking about how much she loved the fish.

"Why are these people here?" the Doctor asked.  
"My dad says that they are for people to pay off loans. So he takes a family member and won't let them go until they pay their loan back" Kazaran explained.  
"Your father sounds like such a nice man" I said sarcastically. Kazaran started to open the coffin. I heard this weird beeping noise coming from the sonic screwdriver.  
"What's it doing?" I asked.  
"Oh it's just trying to repair itself by signaling the other half" the Doctor paused realizing what he just said and we looked towards the entrance and saw the shark swimming towards us fast.

"Right so if it grabs one of you punch it in the nose or gills" I said before we all ran off in different directions. The first thing that happened to me of course was that I slid on a piece of ice sliding across the whole room right back in front of that one woman's coffin. She opened it looking a bit confused and then looked down at me.  
"Well that was very graceful, so does this mean I'm free?" she asked me in a very kind manner. The shark started coming towards me.  
"Oh I see" she said seeing the shark and then, with a large smile on her face, she started to sing very operatically and the shark suddenly calmed down. I looked at her in amazement and when the Doctor and Kazaran found us they had the same look on their faces.

"It's not really the singing" the Doctor said ruining the moment.  
"Yes it is" Kazaran and I said.  
"No it's just the sound resonating off the crystals in the fog" the Doctor stated. I smacked him on the back of the head.  
"Ow what was that?" he asked looking around.  
"It was a fish" I lied.  
"No it wasn't" he said realizing it was me.  
"So just shut up then before another one comes along" Kazaran threatened. After the woman stopped singing she introduced herself as Abigail.  
"Right so I will be right back, you keep singing" the Doctor pointed at Abigail. And a couple seconds later the Tardis appeared right in front of us.  
"This is how we are going to get the shark back up in the sky. Now come on you three get in" he ordered leaning against the frame of the Tardis.

"It's bigger on the inside" Kazaran said as him and Abigail looked at how amazing the Tardis was.

"This is amazing" Abigail exclaimed as we took off.

"No this is just transport, this is amazing" he said about to make the Tardis do flips again.

"Oh no, my clothes just got dry from the last time you tried that" I yelled as I lurched towards his arm making him not push the button.  
"Ok here is something else that is amazing" I said running to the doors and opening them. To see loads of fish swimming among the clouds it was one of the most amazing things I had seen traveling with the Doctor then we let the shark out. I saw Kazaran taking a picture of Abigail with this little camera he had, looking at her as if she were an angel. _Someone's got a _crush I thought to myself and smiling, I went and looked at the now empty coffin/refrigerator thing and saw a number 8 on it.

"Abigail what does this number mean?" I asked her very curious.  
"It pertains to me not the fish" she told me.  
"So how does it pertain to you?" I asked even more curious.

"He's a Doctor right? Is he one of mine?" she asked me pointing at the Doctor.  
"Why do you need a doctor?" Then this loud dinging noise went off.  
"OH sorry kids times up" the Doctor said taking us away.  
"But why?" Kazaran moaned.

"It's nearly Christmas day" the Doctor answered. We got back to the basement and led Abigail back to her coffin.  
"This has been amazing I really hope I get to see you all again" she said.  
"Well anytime Abigail" the Doctor told her.  
"They come every Christmas eve" Kazaran told her.  
"What" I said looking at him. The Doctor and I had only planned to stay for one Christmas Eve.

"Yeah they're going to come every time they promise" Kazaran told her before shutting the lid of the coffin. Kazaran started to skip back to bed.  
"Um Kazaran this was sort of a onetime thing" I said catching up with him.

"You mean you two aren't coming back?" he asked looking all sad, with this heartbroken look on his face. _God I'm such a push over_ I thought.  
"Yes we are we'll be back next year" I told him and his face lit up.  
"Hang on no we are not" the Doctor said appearing next to me.  
"But look at his face. How can you say no to it" I said and Kazaran gave the Doctor that heartbroken look again. I watched the Doctor's face as he tried to say no but finally gave in.  
"Oh who am I kidding don't worry we'll be back soon" the Doctor told him.

"Happy Christmas Kazaran" I said walking in the Tardis as we went to next year's Christmas Eve to find a slightly older looking Kazaran in the same spot.

"You came back just like you promised" he said.  
"Would we lie to you" I told him.

"Where's the Doctor?" he asked. I looked to where he had been standing a minute ago and saw that he was gone. We stood there in silence waiting for the Doctor. A couple minutes later he put a Santa hat on both Kazran and I's head and he was holding what looked like reins.  
"What are those for?" I asked.  
"You'll see" he said smiling a wide smile.

"Come on let's go I've been waiting all year to see her" Kazaran said dragging the Doctor and I towards Abigail's coffin. We opened it by shouting "MERRY CHRISTMAS"

"Doctor, Darcy" she smiled at us. Kazaran grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the coffin.

"Where are we going?" she asked.  
"The Doctor has a plan" Kazaran told her still giving her that loving look which was adorable to see. We all ran outside and saw this little stage coach except there was no horse. Kazaran, Abigail and I stood there trying to puzzle together what the Doctor had planned.

"Are we going on a sleigh ride with a ghost horse" I guessed.  
"Even better, we are going on a sleigh ride with a shark" he said all proud, probably thinking about how amazing his plan was.  
"What but a shark can't pull us" Abigail stated.  
"Don't think of it as a shark, think of it as a dolphin" the Doctor told us.  
"Yes a dolphin that wants to eat us" I joked crossing my arms.

"When this is over your going to thank me for this" he told me taking out his broken sonic screwdriver to signal the other half that was possibly still in the shark from last year.

"Will it really come?" Kazaran asked the Doctor.  
"No chance, it's completely impossible unless it's Christmas" he told him. A couple seconds later the shark appeared by us looking completely calm. The Doctor hooked it up to the stage coach and we all got in.  
"So what's it do now?" I asked sitting next the Doctor.  
"Fly" he smiled at me. Before I could say anything it took off into the air and I was holding onto the Doctor's arm to prevent me from sliding out. I heard Kazaran and Abigail letting out screams of laughter behind us. The night sky was going past us at fast speeds and we saw a bunch of fish. It was like one big roller coaster except without the seatbelts.

"How are we going to get back?" Kazaran asked.  
"I don't know" the Doctor told him cheerfully.  
"Do you have a plan?" Abigail laughed.  
"I don't know" the Doctor repeated.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't the safest thing ever" I said. The Doctor and I looked at each other and then shouted.  
"Who cares" Sadly our fun had to end when the sun started to come up. The Doctor landed the stage coach softly on the ground and we walked Abigail back to her coffin.  
"That was the best Christmas Eve ever" she told us.  
"Until next year" Kazaran promised her and then shut coffin lid. So we repeated this about a couple times going to places like Egypt, Venice, and skiing in Vermont. The cutest part was that Kazaran's crush on Abigail seemed to get bigger and bigger on each Christmas of course nothing really happened between the two of them until he was a teenager. I think they started too obviously like each other around the 4th time the Doctor and I came. When we opened the lid of the coffin Abigail immediately said hello to Kazaran first.

"You've grown" Abigail smiled at him as we climbed into the Tardis.

"Thanks" Kazaran blushed.  
"And now you're blushing" Abigail pointed out.

"Sorry" Kazaran apologized possibly blushing even more.  
"Awwwwwwwww" I said a bit quietly leaning on a button that made all the lights go a bit dimmer.  
"Darcy, what are you awwwwwwwing about?" the Doctor asked trying to start the Tardis and fixing the lights.  
"Look" I pointed at them.  
"They are talking to each other" he said obviously not noticing anything. I glared at him.

"So where to this Christmas Eve?" I asked them.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Abigail asked.  
"Sure" the Doctor told her.  
"This one" she said. She walked us to her house where her family lived and watched them celebrate Christmas Eve through a window.

"Who are they?" Kazaran asked.  
"That's her family" I told him. We saw Abigail start to cry.  
"Go comfort her" I urged Kazaran on.  
"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because she needs someone to talk to her" I told him.  
"Then why don't you do it Darcy" the Doctor said still oblivious to Kazaran's crush. I elbowed him in the ribs.  
"I think you should go talk to her. She'd really appreciate it" I said trying to put emphasis behind my words. And like all men he didn't get it so I pushed him into Abigail. I saw the Doctor look at this back door that was wide open and he walked through it.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Letting Abigail have an amazing Christmas Eve with her family" he whispered as we appeared in this tiny crammed house, seeing the family we met when we first came. They all looked at us wondering why we had just randomly walked into the house. However they were sort of asking for it by leaving their back door open  
"Hello I'm the Doctor and this is Darcy. We work for Mr. Sardick and have some news to tell you" the Doctor told them.  
"Is it about Abigail?" the mother of the family asked. The Doctor and I looked at each other and smiled. Staying silent the Doctor went to the front door and pulled back the curtain that was covering the window showing the family Abigail on the other side. Her and Kazaran walked into the house. Abigail and her family all hugged each other and there were tears of joy it was the kind of happy moments that you usually saw in lifetime movies. The Doctor and I sat down with the little boy while Kazaran helped the father of the family decorate and Abigail talked to her sister.

"Ok now look at your card and put it back in the deck, now don't tell me what it is" the Doctor told him with a deck of cards in his hand. The boy looked at his card and I looked at it over his shoulder, then he slid it into the deck.  
"Alright is this your card" the Doctor said pulling a card out of his jacket.

"No" the boy and I said in unison.  
"What about this one?" he asked shaking one out of his sleeve.  
"No" the boy laughed. The Doctor was looking through the deck.

"I'm usually good at these tricks" he mumbled.  
"Doctor" I coughed out.  
"What" he said. I made a circle around my head trying to help him out. He raised his eyebrows. I kept circling my finger around my head.

"A hat" he guessed. I face palmed myself and started to mouth the words Queen.  
"Um wing, ring, sing" he kept guessing incorrectly. _God he's terrible at charades_ I thought to myself.  
"Oh I know this, was it a Queen" the Doctor asked the boy.  
"Yes" the kid said amazed obviously not seeing me throw hints to the Doctor. I made a heart sign with my hands.  
"Was it the Queen of Hearts" he asked enthusiastically.  
"Yes" the kid answered.  
"See I told you I could do it" the Doctor told him and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Everyone Christmas dinner has been canceled because my sister won't stay another day" the mother told us.  
"Rachel" Abigail snapped at her.  
"So we will be moving it to tonight" she continued. We all sat down at the table eating really good food and doing that Christmas cracker thing. Eventually we had to leave around early morning and get back to that cold depressing basement Abigail lived in.  
"That was the best Christmas Eve ever" Abigail told us hugging us.

"Until next year" I reminded her.  
"Now I would like to say goodbye to Kazaran" she smiled.  
"Ok well on you go" the Doctor said making the moment awkward.  
"We'll just be in the Tardis" I said pulling him away.  
"Why?" he asked. I nodded my head towards them.  
"Oh I see well good luck I mean goodbye" the Doctor told Kazaran. As we started to walk back to the Tardis Kazaran ran up to us.  
"Wait Doctor I think she's going to kiss me" he said all nervous.  
"Um yes she is" I told him.  
"But what do I do?" he asked looking terrified.  
"Well try and acting all bumbling and nervous" the Doctor advised.  
"Why?"  
"Because that is how you're going to act anyways, good luck" I said as I pushed him towards Abigail. We started walking towards the Tardis again but then I decided to hide behind one of the many coffins in the room to see what was about to happen.  
"Darcy what are you doing? We shouldn't be so nosy" he said.

"Shh" I told him. We watched Kazaran and Abigail get close to each other until they finally kissed.  
"Oh they are so adorable" I squeaked/whispered out. They both broke away from each other and looked at me.  
"Sorry pretend we are not here" the Doctor said pulling me back to the Tardis.  
"Continue" I told them. So the next few Christmas' we went to Austrailia, New York and Paris. After Paris we went to Hollywood California in the 1950's to Frank Sinatra's pool party. While Kazaran and Abigail where off being romantic the Doctor and I were having problems with Marilyn Monroe. One minute the Doctor and I were having some drinks the next minute I saw Marilyn kissing him telling him how they were going to get married and then a catfight sort of ensued. I wasn't injured that badly you know I had a couple scratches and a torn dress but I didn't want to say the same from Marilyn let's just say she may have gotten a black eye, a couple bruises, and a bit of hair ripped out but hey it was her fault. The Doctor was the one that broke us apart and we had to run for our lives once Marilyn had finally let go me.

"Guys we really need to go now I just accidentally got engaged to Marilyn Monroe and she may be setting up a restraining order against Darcy" the Doctor said when we found Kazaran and Abigail by the pool and they were of course kissing.

"How are you two breathing" the Doctor asked? They just continued kissing.  
"Guys I'm serious we need to go now. She's on the phone calling a chapel and the police at the same time" the Doctor told them. They just weren't paying any attention to us at all.  
"Fine just let the Doctor get married to Marilyn Monroe after they send me off to jail" I said sarcastically.

"There she is" I heard Marilyn scream at the other end of the yard. Kazaran and Abigail finally broke apart from each other. Abigail looked like she had been crying.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine, now I guess we should get out of here then" she said putting on a fake smile. We all ran to the Tardis and went back to the basement.

"Are you ok?" the Doctor asked as we watched Kazaran and Abigail say goodbye to each other.  
"oh yeah I'm fine" I told him.  
"It's nice to know that I'm in love with someone who can put up a good fight" the Doctor smiled putting his arms around me trying to warm me up considering my dress was strapless.

"So we are going to go then. I'll see you in a minute" I told Kazaran as the Doctor and I headed back to the Tardis.  
"A year" the Doctor corrected me.  
"You know why don't we just stop this" Kazaran suggested.  
"What?" I asked.  
"This whole Christmas Eve thing it's getting a bit old. I mean it's just a thing for kids. Besides I have to start working with my dad and you know start controlling that cloud belt" Kazaran said.

"I didn't know we where boring you" I said a bit angry.

"It's ok well I better be off then" he said.

"Wait Kazaran I'm gonna need a new one eventually so what the hell. Merry Christmas just push the button whenever you need me and we'll come back" the Doctor said handing him his broken sonic screwdriver.

"I don't need you two anymore" he told us. My mouth opened into a perfect O, what was his problem?  
"Is there something you're not telling us?" the Doctor asked.

"No" he lied.  
"What about Abigail?" I asked him.  
"I know where to find her" he said leaving us. I rolled my eyes in annoyance storming into the Tardis.  
"We can still fix this" the Doctor said walking in behind me.  
"Hopefully" I sighed. I went into my room and quickly changed into a sweatshirt, converse, and jeans. When I came out into the console room the communicator, which Amy had contacted us on, rang. The Doctor picked it up.  
"Has it worked yet?" Amy asked.

"We're not sure but we are going to need your help now" the Doctor said.  
"How?" she asked.  
"By making Kazaran feel guilty by letting him know what is going to happen if he doesn't stop this crash" I told her catching onto the Doctor's plan.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" she said.  
"Yes but it might just work. I'm sending the coordinates of his house to you let the captain make holograms of you and send it to him. Make sure you make him feel guilty" the Doctor told her to tell the passengers on the ship to help resonate the crystals in the belt, then we gave her a back story on what we had been up to with Kazaran and told her about Abigail.

"I'll try, listen I'm going to keep this on so you can hear what's going on" she said. We went back to the present and found ourselves again in the basement. We listened to Kazaran and Amy speak, it turns out he hadn't changed at all.  
"Looks like jerks will always be jerks" I said.

"Darcy, listen you have to get back in the Tardis and show Kazaran the man he's going to become" the Doctor told me.  
"No it's one thing to know you're future but it's another to know you grow up evil" I said shaking my head.  
"This is the only way to make things right" he said.  
"That's what you said last time" I huffed out.

"Trust me" he said. I looked into his eyes knowing that after our last failed attempt this one would actually work.  
"I hope you know what you're doing" I said going back into the Tardis. I parked her right outside Kazaran's window about 2 days after he met us when he was a kid.  
"Doctor, Darcy" I heard young Kazaran's voice say outside the Tardis. I opened the door.  
"Darcy, where's the Doctor?" he asked.  
"He's gone at the moment. Listen you need to come with me for just a second" I told him.  
"Should I get Abigail?" he asked hopefully.  
"No, this is something _you_ just have to see" I said.  
"Where are we going?" he asked a bit nervous now. I stayed silent as he got in the Tardis and drove her back to the present. I opened the door for him telling him to keep his voice down and he walked out . We both saw the Doctor talking to old Kazaran  
"Why are we in here? And who's he?" he asked.  
"That's you" I whispered.

"Do you want to know why I'm going to let those people die? Well I'll tell you it's because I don't care because I am not like you, I will never be like you, and I don't care" the old Kazaran said getting in the Doctor's face.  
"I don't believe you" the Doctor said.  
"Well then show me the future"

"I am" the Doctor told him. The old Kazaran turned around and looked at his younger self.  
"So what do you think? Is this what you want to be like when you grow up?" the Doctor asked the young Kazaran. The Doctor and I looked at each other hoping this would finally change him. The young Kazaran walked up to his older self.  
"Dad?" he asked. The older Kazaran swung his arm up about to hit him probably angry that he was being compared to his abusive dad but still didn't hit him. The young Kazaran was now crying and hid behind me for protection and I had to hug him.  
"I'm so sorry" the older him apologized.

"Kazaran we don't have much time" I told the older Kazaran getting back to how we needed to save Amy and Rory. He nodded his head and led us out to the living room where the control board was. The Doctor contacted Amy.  
"Hello everybody log on to my signal" he told the captain of the ship Amy was on.  
"Doctor what's happening?" Amy asked all excited.  
"I just saved Christmas" the Doctor smiled.  
"Ah hem" I coughed.  
"Sorry Darcy and I saved Christmas" the Doctor said and then hung up. Kazaran was fiddling with the controls but nothing was happening.  
"Oh no please tell me it's working but it takes awhile to load up?" I asked.  
"It's not working. I don't know how. It usually does" Kazaran said.  
"But it's isomorphic shouldn't it be responding to only you?"I asked.  
"It can't though" the Doctor said hitting his head on the desk saying he was stupid.  
"But how?" Kazaran asked.  
"The controls are isomorphic to your brain waves you're father made them so they would respond to the old you but now they can't because you're practically a new man" the Doctor said.  
"So he has to be mean to make them work. Oh god, stupid machine" I moaned kicking the machine again forgetting how much it hurt the last time I did that and again hopping around in pain.

"So what do we do?" young Kazaran asked.

"I don't know, I don't know" the Doctor mumbled trying to think up a plan.

"You could use this, I kept it see" old Kazaran suggested taking out the Doctor's broken sonic screwdriver.

"Half a screwdriver what is that going to do?" I snapped. Then the Doctor's face lit up and he had that "I've got a plan" look on it.

"With the other half of my screwdriver in a shark, right in the heart of the cloud belt, we could use your half to set up a resonation between the two halves, oh that could actually work" the Doctor explained.  
"But what could it do?" Kazaran asked.

"My sonic screwdriver is still trying to repair itself, so it's signaling itself, but if we use the signal to send something else" the Doctor said.  
"And that would be?" I asked trying to make him continue.

"I'm sorry Kazaran but we need her to sing" the Doctor apologized. We went to where Abigail was in her tiny coffin and Kazaran had already started to open the coffin but was contemplating about letting her out considering that if he did do this she would only have one day to live because of the illness she had.

"Would you do this Doctor? Think about it one last day with Darcy. Which day would you choose?" Kazaran said trying to have the Doctor let him back out of this.  
"I would choose Christmas day, oh look at you, you're so old I think you waited a bit to long" Abigail said opening up her coffin.

"I'm sorry, but if you leave the ice now" Kazaran apologized.

"Kazaran I've had so many Christmas Eve's with you I think it's time for Christmas day" she told him. The Doctor told Abigail our plan and we ran outside. The Doctor hooked up his sonic screwdriver to one of the speakers in the street and she used it as a microphone and sang into it. I looked up at the sky which awhile ago had been looking wild but now it seemed to calm down and it started to snow. We toke young Kazaran back to his time.  
"So I look like that when I'm old" Kazaran asked a bit disugsted walking back into his room.

"Yes but think about it you fall in love with a hot babe" I told him.  
"Merry Christmas" the Doctor told him.  
"Merry Christmas" Kazaran told us. We went back to the present.

"So we are alone again. What shall we do? We're on a new planet and it's Christmas Eve" the Doctor said as we were standing around in the snow. I got this evil smile on my face and grabbed some snow and threw it at him.

"So that's how you wanna do it" he said grabbing some snow and throwing it at me. We had a little bit of a snowball fight and then made snowmen.  
"You know from here that looks like an actual person" I heard Amy say as she walked up to us.  
"Nice outfits" I told her and Rory. Amy was wearing her police kiss-o-gram outfit and Rory was dressed as a Roman.

"Yeah we sort of lost our luggage" Rory said. Amy hugged the both of us.  
"So got anymore honeymoon ideas?" Rory asked the Doctor as we walked back to the Tardis.  
"Well there is a moon that's made out of real honey, actually it's not really a moon because it's alive and carnivorous but the views are great, but before we go we have to make one stop" the Doctor told him.  
"Ok then where?" Rory asked.

"Darcy's house for Christmas day" the Doctor told them.

"Huh?" I had completely forgotten about that.  
"We don't have to go" I told him.  
"Oh sure we do besides, I do have this one thing I need to give you" the Doctor said wrapping an arm around me. Amy gave me a face that went _Ooo lalala._ And I gave her my _shut up _face. Rory and Amy walked in to the Tardis.  
"Are you ok?" I asked the Doctor looking at his sad face.  
"Yeah you?" he asked.  
"Never better" I smiled at him. We looked up at Kazaran and Abigail who were flying around on their little shark stage coach.

"It's going to be their last day together" I said feeling all sad.

"Everything has to end sometime otherwise nothing would get started" the Doctor told me.  
"So that question Kazaran asked about having one day left with me. Which day would you choose?" I asked him. I watched the Doctor actually think about it. Then he finally said.  
"The day when you came back"

"Why?"

"Because that was the moment when I knew we would be together forever" he told me. Rory opened the door.  
"Excuse me Doctor you have a phone call from Marilyn and it actually sounds like the Marilyn and she says that she wants to girl who gave her a bald spot dead" Rory said looking at me and the Doctor.  
"Doctor, Darcy what where you two up to?" Amy asked appearing next to Rory.

"Nothing" we both lied. We walked in and went to my house. Rory and Amy had changed into normal clothes. I knocked on my front door and Donna opened it this time.  
"Darcy" she said jumping on me. I introduced her to Rory and Amy when we walked into the house. My dad was in the living room he took something out of his pocket and threw it to the Doctor.

"What was that?" Amy asked.  
"Nothing" he lied. My mom came into the room and greeted us looking happy for some reason. Everyone was silent and looking at me and the Doctor.

"So Merry Christmas everyone" I told them all. My family looked at me and smiled. I saw the Doctor looked nervous.  
"Oh my god" Rory said looking at the Doctor also.  
"What?" Amy and I asked. I saw Rory whisper something into Amy's ear and saw this huge smile spread across her face and she looked at me.

"Well I guess now's a good time to do it" the Doctor sighed.  
"Do what? What is everybody looking at us for?" I asked. Donna was biting her lip and jumping up and down with excitement which meant she had a secret and was about to burst. Then the Doctor got down on one knee.  
"Oh my god" I whispered.  
"Darcy Jordan Lightwood will you marry me" he asked with a beautiful ring in his hand. I almost forgot to breath.  
"YES" I screamed jumping on him.

**So sorry this took forever to write I've been really busy but now I'm on summer break woooooooooooooo and I will continue on to series six with this and I will also continue on my teenage companion story. I really hope you liked this and thanks for all the reviews and favorites and story alerts :D. **


	37. The Impossible Astronaut

**Hello so quick note part of this chapter is like a crossover sort of from the short series Sherlock (also co created by Steven Moffat the head writer of Doctor Who) just wanted to say that so no one is confused about what's going on. **

(France around the 1800's)  
So I was sitting awkwardly alone at this table in the Palace of Versailles. The Doctor and I were eating lunch with King Louis the 14th or something like that (here's a question that's bothered me why are there so many King Louis') and his wife Marie Antoinette. At some point during the meal Marie suddenly decided she needed help getting a book down from a shelf in the library that she simply just had to show us and of course she had grabbed the Doctor which was predictable because she had been flirting with him the whole afternoon. Then after an hour later Louis had decided to go see what was going on I would have gone with him except he said I was going against proper etiquette by leaving without finishing my meal and now we are back to where I began. I slyly slid out my phone to see if the Doctor had texted me and saw two words from him _HELP ME!_ Before I could answer Louis burst through the doors with this guard behind him.  
"WHERE'S THE DOCTOR" he shouted at me. I shrugged and then one of the guards just grabbed me out of my chair and just pulled me while Louis looked for the Doctor.  
"Isn't this going against proper guest etiquette?" I asked as my feet just dragged across the floor.

"That does not matter anymore considering your fiancée has stolen my wife" Louis exclaimed.  
"Or the opposite" I mumbled.  
"What was that?" he snapped.  
"Nothing your high kingliness." Louis knocked down a door where we found Marie painting and the Doctor was nowhere in sight.

"WHERE'S THE DOCTOR?" Louis shouted at her.  
"Doctor who?" she asked all sweetly. A sneeze came from under her dress and we all looked down. Louis pulled the bottom of the dress up and the Doctor's head popped out of it and I could see he was wearing almost nothing.

"Hello, um this isn't really as bad as it looks" the Doctor said.  
"Oh that's it. Louis, forget executing him I get to kill him" I shouted at the Doctor. And of course the Doctor and I were dragged off to jail but luckily escaped before being executed.

(Present Day)

I was sitting in a café tapping my fingers on the table. I hadn't seen the Doctor in a day, it had all started out like every normal day you know fight some aliens and then go to lunch. While we had been eating lunch in this exact café I was sitting in nowI had left for seriously just only a moment and when I came back he disappeared and now for once in my life I was all by myself. 2 months ago Rory and Amy had left to live a sort of happy married couple life and we both promised we'd meet up soon but still nothing had happened, and I was missing them like crazy. Anyways I had come back to this café hoping that he'd just show up saying he forgot something in the Tardis and it had taken him for a joy ride or something and so he decided to just come back to the same place he saw me hoping I would still be there saying that he thought he had only been gone for five minutes.

"You should really contact the police you know" this skinny, slightly attractive man, with curly black hair and grayish blue eyes said sitting across from me. I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice considering that I was so busy thinking about the Doctor that I hadn't noticed him sliding into the seat across from me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.  
"Let's see I'm guessing you travel a lot considering you have a well worn out backpack next to you but you don't have a job because you are dressed way to casual, but from the look of your engagement ring I can see why you're unemployment isn't hurting that much because your fiancée is rich enough to sustain for the both of you, so he must be one of those traveling Doctor's then, which gives him a good reason for being kidnapped because he's got money, and from the way you seem worried it's seem like he's been gone what a day? So technically you can't go to the police then till another 24 hours" the man said.

"That's creepy" I said considering he was slightly right about everything he just guessed at.  
"Thank you" he smiled.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Sherlock Holmes, I'm a consultant detective" he said.  
"I'm-"  
"Darcy" he cut me off.  
" Ok that is seriously freaky now" I whispered.  
"It's on your bracelet" he told me. And I looked at the cheesy best friend bracelet with my name on it that Amy had given me for my birthday.  
"So why did you just randomly walk up to me?" I asked.  
"To warn you" he said.  
"About?"  
"Use your peripheral vision and look to the left. Do you see that man?" he asked. I did as he said and saw this strange creepy looking man staring at us and then I nodded.  
"He's been standing there ever since you got here. It looks like he's contemplating about something which means like all kidnappers they like to use the same spot more than once" he told me. _But the Doctor wasn't kidnapped I think_ I thought to myself but that made sense if someone had kidnapped the Doctor and wanted him to spill some huge secret I know he wouldn't crack so they would go for me next to make him talk.

"So what do I do?" I asked.  
"Get up slowly if he follows you we'll have to run" he said.  
"We?" I asked.  
"I know all the streets of London so I'm practically the perfect getaway car" he said. I agreed and got up slowly. Then a couple seconds later Sherlock started running in front of me and I think that meant _Follow me and run for your life_. _Not like I haven't done this before_ I thought to myself. We kept running through the streets, jumping on top of roof tops, and going through alleys but that guy who had been following me was still not that far behind us.  
"WAIT MS." He shouted chasing after us.

"IT'S FROM SOME BLOKE CALLED THE DOCTOR" he said taking out this envelope. That immediately made me stop in my tracks. Sherlock gave me an annoyed look when I stopped. I help up a finger meaning one second.  
"Is it really from the Doctor" I asked.  
"Yes just take the stupid letter he said something like it was the most important thing in the universe" the man said catching his breath. When I took it from him he just walked away. I was about to open it but Sherlock ripped it out of my hands.  
"Give me that" I said having to jump to get it out of his hands considering he was so tall.  
"Hang on I'm checking to see if there's any anthrax in it" he said sniffing it. Once he checked it I grabbed it. It was an envelope that was Tardis blue with the numbers 1.5 on it. I opened it and saw tomorrow's date, a certain time, and saw that it wanted me to go somewhere in Utah? It didn't matter it was from the Doctor.  
"So um thanks Holmesy I've got to go now found my fiancée but hey stick to that detective thing. TAXI" I shouted wanting to get to the airport as quickly as I could and leaving Sherlock there utterly confused.

(AMERICA)

I was sitting in the middle of this minivan with 4 little blonde kids staring at me as we drove through the desert. When I got to Utah it turned out that there were no planes that could take me to the exact coordinates the Doctor had given me and I didn't have enough to pay for a taxi so I had to hitchhike and was thankfully picked up by this normal family of 6 all with blonde hair, tanned and slightly freckled skin, and blue eyes. The car ride seemed to go on forever because of the slow bus driver that was in front of us. I looked at the letter again seeing as the time was getting closer for me to meet him.  
"Excuse me could you possibly go faster" I asked Mr. Johanssen, the father of the family.  
"It's a one way road, dear" he said in his southern accent.  
"Then honk, please I'm sort of in a hurry" I pleaded.

"That would be rude" Mrs. Johanssen told me. Finally we got to where we needed to be and strangely the bus in front of us also stopped. I gracefully climbed out of the car and told the Johanssen's thank you. When they pulled away I looked at my surroundings which where canyon's and desert's perfect place to shoot a western. And then I heard this loud squeak and saw this great flash of red hair coming towards me.  
"DARCY" it screamed. And then I realized it was Amy. I hugged her back screaming and jumping up and down. Then I hugged Rory.  
"Oh it's so great to see you two here it's been so long" I told them.  
"Wait hang on a second, Thank you" Rory told the bus driver which was still parked.  
"You're very welcome" he said.  
"So is this the right place then?" Amy asked.

"Let's see America, middle of nowhere yeah this is it" Rory joked as the bus pulled away.  
"Howdy" I heard this familiar voice say behind us and it gave me butterflies in my stomach. I turned around and saw the Doctor wearing a Stetson just sitting on this old car that you usually saw in movies from the fifties.  
"Doctor" I said running to him smiling, even though I should have been mad at him for leaving me.

"Ahh Darcy it's so good to see you, my girl Darcy" he said hugging me tighter than and spinning me around.

"Oh and it's the Ponds hello Amy come here" he said hugging her.  
"You two have been busy" Amy told him.  
"You saw us in history books then?" I asked thinking about our little trip to Versailles.  
"Of course how else would I know where you were" she said.  
"Stalker" the Doctor told her.  
"Ah hem" Rory coughed.  
"And if it isn't Rory the Roman come here" he said hugging Rory.  
"Nice hat" Rory told him.  
"I wear a Stetson now Stetson's are cool" the Doctor said. And right there the hat was blown off his head. We all turned around and to my surprise I saw River with a gun in her hand blowing the smoke away.  
"Hello Sweetie" she said. We all smiled at each other and walked to this diner. Amy, Rory, and I ordered the food while River and Doctor compared time traveler diaries. Some of them the Doctor must have done while he had gone missing because I had no clue what they were talking about.  
"Oh hang on let's see Darcy, have we saved the Von Traps from the Nazis yet?" she asked looking through her diary.  
"Yes, I still can't believe they wouldn't sing the Edelweiss while climbing through those hills. That movie was a total lie" I joked.  
"What are you three talking about?" Rory asked sitting down with us.

"They are time travelers and the keep meeting up on the wrong timelines so they keep journals" Amy explained.  
"Well the Doctor does for the both of us. I'm too lazy to remember to write everything down" I said. The Doctor smiled at me.

"So why are we all here?" Amy asked.

"I've been running faster than I've ever run before. And I've been running around my whole life so now it's time for me to stop and tonight I'm going to need you all with me" the Doctor said.

"Okay. So what's the plan?" I asked ready to go along with anything he said.

"A picnic, I want to go somewhere new" the Doctor said.  
"And that would be?" Amy urged.  
"Space" he said.  
"The Final Frontier" I joked. Everyone laughed at that. _ Hey a joke someone finally finds funny_ I thought.  
"No space in 1969" he said. After we finished our sodas the Doctor toke us to this little lake and we sat on a blanket out on this very smooth area of the canyon we were in and started to drink wine.

"So when are we going to 1969?" Rory asked.  
"Forget that since when do you drink wine?" I asked the Doctor considering the last time I saw him drink he just spit it out.  
"I'm 1103 I must have drank it at some point" he said taking a big swig of the bottle we had and doing the same thing he did last time he had alcohol and backwashed it. We all laughed at him.  
"Wait 1103, you were gone for a day and you aged about 200 years" I said.

"Well you look exactly the same and I'm not whining about it" the Doctor snapped. I saw Amy looking at something behind me.

"Who's that?" she asked. I turned around and didn't see anybody.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"What?" she said getting this confused look on her face. We both just shook it off.  
"Wow look at that, the moon the great silvery thing in the sky of course you lot couldn't just stay away from it you actually had to go and see it for yourselves" the Doctor said.  
"I think that's a compliment" I said to River and she nodded.

"Wait 1969, that's when the moon landed, is that where we are going?" Rory asked.  
"No there's more things than that, that people don't remember about 1969. Human's I thought I'd never get done saving you" the Doctor smiled. I heard a car pull up behind us. The Doctor got this nervous look on his face and stood up and waved at the person getting out of the car.

"Who's that?" Amy asked.  
"Oh my god" River whispered. We tore attention away from the man in the truck to see an astronaut standing right in the middle of the lake.  
"You all need to stay back" the Doctor said. He turned around and gave me this look that I always hated to see because I knew that look meant something terrible was about to happen and he couldn't stop it. I started to shake my head.  
"It's going to be ok" he comforted me and then kissed me before walking off.

"Whatever happens now you do not interfere" he said to all of us. Him and the astronaut met at a halfway point but we couldn't hear what they were saying. Then the astronaut pulled out a gun and shot at the Doctor twice. I saw him fall to the ground and then I saw a familiar orange light go around him. Amy and I tried to run to him but River and Rory held us back.  
"I'm sorry" I could hear the Doctor say as he looked at us and then the light started to get brighter but then the astronaut shot him again and that light went out faster than a candle and I saw the Doctor fall to the ground dead. We all ran to him and saw that he wasn't moving. I was in full on tears now. River tried to shoot the astronaut but missed.  
"Come on Doctor, please wake up. It's me ,it's Darcy, come on wake up, remember we have a baby girl and her name is Macy and she's just gorgeous, I won't let her grow up without a Daddy, and we're going to get married. Come on Doctor please wake up, please" I pleaded crying on top of him now.

"He can't be dead" Amy cried.  
"Whatever it was that killed him, it killed him while he was regenerating so he was already dead" River said.  
"Well maybe he's a clone or a duplicate" I said.  
"I can tell you one thing that is most certainly the Doctor and he is most certainly dead" this old man said. And I realized he was the one who had pulled up in the truck.

"He said you would need this" the old man continued setting down a gas can by the Doctor's foot.  
"Gasoline?" Rory asked.  
"A time lords body is a miracle even a dead one. There are whole empires that would rips this planet apart for just one single cell of it. We can't leave it anywhere" River said.  
"Come on my big idiot wake up, please" I said crying on his chest.

"Rory what do we do?" Amy asked rubbing my back.  
"We do what the Doctor's friends always do as he says" River said picking up the gas can. _I never did listen to him_ I thought.

"There's a boat if we are going to do this, let's do this properly" Rory said. So he pulled the boat over and put the Doctor in it lit it on fire and pushed it away. I stood there in the lake with Rory, hugging him wanting the Doctor to just jump out of the boat and go _"Sike_". We eventually came out of the lake and saw River talking to the old man.

"Who are you and why did you come?" she asked him.  
"Same reason as you" he said pulling out a blue envelope almost identical to mine except his had a four on it. We all did the same and I saw that River's was number 2 and Amy and Rory where number 3.

"River, Amy, Rory, Darcy. I'm Canton Everett Delaware III. I won't be seeing you again but you'll be seeing me" Canton, the old man, said getting back into his truck and driving away. We all walked back to the diner. Halfway there River realized something.  
"Four" she said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Four the Doctor gave us four well technically five letters. They were numbered. Darcy was the 1.5, I was 2, Rory and Amy where 3, and Canton was 4. So who was 1? He planned every detail of this but 1 never showed up" River said as we walked into the diner.

"If he really wanted this plan to go perfectly then how come he didn't flip out when one never showed up" I said.  
"So you two are saying that you think he invited someone else then?" Rory asked. River and I nodded.  
"Will you all shut up it doesn't matter anymore" Amy mumbled.

"So space 1969 what does that mean then?" I asked.  
"You're still talking, it doesn't matter anymore" Amy snapped.  
"It mattered to him so it matters to us" I told her getting angry now.  
"He's dead" she said tearing up.

"I know but right now we have to focus" I said hugging her. Rory tapped River on the shoulder and pointed at something. Amy and I looked at what he was pointing at and I saw a Tardis blue envelope with the number 1 on it.

"Excuse me who was sitting there?" Rory asked a waiter.

"Some guy" he said.

"Oh you're helpful" I said.

"The Doctor knew he was going to die so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end who do you call?" River asked us?  
"Um your friends people you trust" Rory guessed.  
"Number one then. Who did he trust the most?" River asked a door opened behind her and to my shock I saw the Doctor standing right there in the middle of the doorway.

**Oooooooh cliffy sort of. Oh quick question in Series 3 didn't the Doctor mention something about going to the moon landing like 3 times or something so I was wondering how the Doctor said space in 1969 was new to him? I could be completely wrong so I hope someone answer's my question because I didn't realize it till now. And another thing idk why but the beginning of this episode like always gives me butterflies in my stomach because it's so cool and it's all like BOOOM THE DOCTOR IS BACK . HEY WHOVIANS DID YOU MISS US? hehe. **


	38. The Impossible Astronaut part 2

**So I live in America and after I watched the Almost people I had to cheat and watch to see what happened in A Good Man Goes to War, and oh my god was it brilliant :D I rate it 15500/10. It feels like looking at your XMAS presents without the guilt :D Also Random Reader thanks for answering my question about the 1969 thing I knew I wasn't alone in noticing it. And at the end of this chapter I put up some good DW youtube vids to watch :D**

"This is cold even for you" River told the Doctor.  
"Or hello as people used to say" the Doctor told her.   
"Doctor?" I asked.  
"I just popped out to get my special straw it adds more fizz" he said. I felt myself starting to cry again except I didn't know if they were happy or sad tears.

"You're ok" Amy said.  
"Of course I'm ok, I'm always ok, I'm the king of ok. Wait forget that, that's a rubbish title" the Doctor said hugging Amy.  
"Oh look Rory the Roman now that's a good title" the Doctor said hugging Rory who looked as confused as the rest of us.  
"River Song oh you bad girl what's brought you here this time" the Doctor asked. But River slapped him across the face.  
"Ok ow" he said. Then he looked at me.  
"Darcy what's wrong?" he asked looking completely worried and then I slapped him across the face for making me think he was dead again and for leaving me at the café.  
"What did I do? Is it something I haven't done yet?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

"Yes it is" River answered for the both of us. And then I gave him a really tight hug not wanting to let go.  
"I don't understand how you can be here?" Rory asked poking the Doctor in the chest once we finally let go of each other.  
"I was invited which is why I left the café" the Doctor explained to me.

"But how'd you get here?" he asked me. I took out my envelope and showed it to him.

"River, Darcy what's going on?" Amy asked.  
"Amy ask him how old he is" River ordered.  
"That's a bit personal isn't it" the Doctor retorted.  
"Ask him how old he is" River repeated. We all looked at him.  
"Alright I'm 909" he admitted.

"So where does that leave us? Jim the fish? Have we done Jim the fish yet?" River asked sounding as if she was about to lose it.

"Who's Jim the Fish" the Doctor laughed. I just kept staring at him completely amazed that he was alive.

"I don't understand?" Amy asked.  
"I think you do" I said looking at her. But I could see she still didn't get it.

"I don't, why are we all here?" the Doctor asked.

"Some one recruited us for a mission that had something to do space in 1969 and man called Canton Delaware III" River explained.  
"Who recruited us?" the Doctor asked.  
"Someone who trusts you very much" River said. The Doctor looked at me thinking it was me but I shook my head.

"So who is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Spoilers" River smiled. And I rolled my eyes hearing my least favorite word in the universe again. We went to the Tardis and the Doctor was walking around trying to get it started.

"1969 that's an easy year to remember it's funny though how some aren't like 1482 that's full of glitches. So now then Canton Everett Delaware III. How many of those can there be? Well three" the Doctor answered his own question. Amy nudged me and gave me a signal to follow her. So we walked down below the console and River followed us.

"I still don't get it" Amy said plopping down.  
"The Doctor we saw on the beach was a future version of himself" I said pointing up to the present Doctor.  
"So he's still going to die then?" Amy asked.  
"We're all going to do that in the end sweetie" River told her.

"But let's not sit here and plan it. So the Doctor knowing he's going to die recruits a younger version of himself and all of us to… to what exactly? Avenge him?" Rory asked us as he joined us below the console.  
"No that's not his style" River shook her head.  
"Then save him at least" I guessed, looking up at the Doctor through glass floor knowing that he was trying to eavesdrop on us while looking busy up above.

"So we tell him then" Amy said.  
"No we can't, it would rip a hole open in the universe. We can't even tell the Doctor we've seen his future self. This is his own past he's dealing with." River told us.

"But he's done it before" I reminded her.  
"And in fairness the universe did explode" Rory added.

"I'm being extremely clever up here and no one is standing around looking impressed what's the point of having you all" the Doctor told us hanging upside down. River and I both rolled our eyes at him.

"I just want to slap him sometimes" I told River and she nodded.  
"But aren't you two afraid for him?" Amy asked. I nodded.  
"The Doctor's death dosen't frighten me. It's mine that does and believe me there is a worst day coming for me" River said as we all walked back up top.

"Time isn't a straight line, it's all bumpy wumpy and there's all loads of boring stuff like Sundays, Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursday afternoons. But now Saturday is a day where anything can happen (AN: Also it's the day Doctor Who is on which is why Saturdays are awesome) the Tardis can't help but go for a party, so I give her 1969 and she gives us space in the 1960's and as for Canton Everett Delaware III, I looked him up and this is where he is" the Doctor said showing us this screen with a map on it.

"Washington D.C." Amy read out for us.  
"Oh sweet the 8th grade field trip I never got to go on" I said ready to walk out but the Doctor held me back and I realized we hadn't landed.  
"No we are not going to Washington D.C." the Doctor told me.  
"So where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Home, well at least for you two back to Leadworth so you can make babies, and you River are going back to prison. While Darcy and I have a flying lesson in 1911" the Doctor said going and sitting down in the pilots chair on the Tardis. We all looked at him.  
"What a summon from an anonymus person. Do you all really think I would listen to it?" the Doctor asked us as if we where stupid.

"Yes you should. In fact you really need to" I told him.

"Well then who is it?" he asked us. We all froze.  
"Oh come on don't play games with me I know you all know. So why are you not telling me?" he asked.

"You're going to have to trust us this time" River told him.  
"Trust you" the Doctor said disbelievingly.  
"Yes" River nodded.  
"Alright then who are you?" the Doctor asked. She stayed silent while the Doctor bombarded her with questions.

"Trust me then" I said he looked at me.

"Ok I'm listening" he told me.

"You have to do this and you can't ask why" I told him feeling terrible for saying this.

"Are you being threatened?" he asked looking a bit protective now.  
"No" I shook my head.  
"You're lying" he said.  
"I swear I'm not" I told him truthfully.

"Swear to me then, swear to me on something that matters" he said.

"This" I said pointing to my engagement ring, and the Doctor smiled.  
"My life in your hands then, Darcy Lightwood" the Doctor said.  
"Thank you" River whispered to me and I gave her a reassuring smile.  
"So Canton Everett Delaware III?" the Doctor asked while River typed his name into a computer.

"Ex FBI agent, got kicked out for having a problem with authority. 6 weeks after he got kicked off the U.S. President call him's back for something 'important" River read off the information she had found.

"Who's President around this time?" the Doctor asked.  
"Richard Millhouse Nixon" I told him feeling smart for remembering something from my history classes.

"He was involved in the Watergate, the Vietnam War, and some good stuff also" River added.  
"Not enough" the Doctor coughed out.  
"Hippie" River told him.  
"Archaeologist" the Doctor retorted. I felt the Tardis land.

"Ok since I don't know what I'm getting into for once I am going to try and be sneaky, so I'm putting the engines on silent" the Doctor said flicking a switch and a loud noise, like an electric guitar, ran out through the Tardis. I immediately flicked another switch which made it all stop.

"Did you do that" the Doctor asked? I pointed at myself and shrugged.

"Ok well I'm also going to make the Tardis invisible. I haven't done this in awhile because it really drains the power" the Doctor said pressing a button and everything was all bright. River hit another button and it was dark.  
"I saw that" the Doctor accused her.  
"I'm just admiring your work sweety" she said smiling at Amy, Rory, and I.

"Good you might learn something, so I can't turn on the scanner while it's invisible. So you'll just have to give me a moment and we'll come out in a jiffy" the Doctor said running to the front door, we all followed him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you lot can not at all come along. We are in the middle of the most powerful city of the most powerful country on earth let's take it slow" he said stopping us. While he slid it out I followed him silently just to make sure he didn't get himself killed. Thankfully he didn't notice me following swiftly behind him and we found ourselves in the oval office seeing a man in a dark suit ,who I assumed was Canton, and Nixon ,who apparently hadn't noticed us. I heard what sounded like a phone on speaker but it was actually a recording of a conversation.

"Hello, who is this? This is President Nixon" Nixon said on the recording.

"Mr. President?" I heard this little girl say.  
"The child?" Canton asked.  
"Yes this is the President" the recorded Nixon.

"I'm scared, I'm scared of the Spaceman" the little girl said.

"A little girl?" Canton guessed.  
"No it's a boy" the real Nixon said.  
"What's the Spaceman? Where are you phoning from? Where are you right now? Who are you?" recorded Nixon asked the little girl.

"Jefferson Adams Hamilton" she answered and hung up. The Doctor started to take out a writing pad and pencil and I silently hit him on the arm shaking my head. And he looked at me mouthing "Get back in the Tardis" and we started to have a silent argument not noticing that Nixon and Canton had noticed us.

"Continue we'll be done in a moment" the Doctor told them. But they just stared at us. I face palmed myself

"Listen if you boys need me I'll just be in here" I said quickly running into the Tardis hoping the Doctor would follow me but he had apparently ran into it forgetting the Tardis was invisible, and fell to the ground.

"River" I sort of shouted.

"Every time" she groaned rolling her eyes as she tried to set up the scanner. River turned it on even though the Doctor had said it would not work and we saw him being held down to the ground by Canton.

"RIVER, DARCY TURN HER BLUE" he screamed as more secret service men piled on top of him. River and I laughed at him as we both hit the button and the invisible shield went off. Immediately the secret service men on the Doctor backed off. Through the scanner I saw the Doctor in one swift movement run over to the President's desk without being noticed.  
"Hello Mr. President" he said in this very comical American accent. All the secret service men pointed their guns at him.

"That child just told you everything. You just weren't listening. Never mind though my answer is yes I'll take the case" the Doctor continued smiling at them.

"He really has no idea you people work" River said looking at me and shaking her head.  
"Hello American standing right here" I reminded her.

"Fellas seriously, the guns? I just walked into the most important room in the country with the highest security and parked a big blue box on the rug without your notice and you think you can just shoot me?" he taunted them.  
"They're Americans" River shouted at him running out of the Tardis.  
"Again I'm slightly offended by that" I said following behind her with Amy and Rory not that far behind me. A couple of the secret service men pointed their guns at us now.

"Well guess who else has a gun" I said grabbing the one River had on her belt.  
"Yeah be scared because I don't know how to use this" I suddenly realized and accidentally hit the trigger blowing a hole in the wall. One of the secret service men quickly grabbed the gun out of my hand and a couple of them got closer to me with their guns ready.

"Well maybe that wasn't such a good idea" I said looking at River who gave me a _Really_ look.  
"No don't shoot definitely don't shoot them" the Doctor told them holding his hands up.

"Yes please don't shoot we're practically not in the mood to be shot at so don't shoot" Rory told them.  
"Who the hell are you people?" the leader of the secret service asked.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to stand back" Canton told Nixon.  
"Who are they? What is that thing" Nixon asked pointing at the Tardis.

"It's a police box can't you read" I snapped which got me some dirty looks from the secret service men around me.

"Anyways I'm your new undercover agent from Scotland Yard. Code name the Doctor and these are my top operatives the legs (Amy), the nose(Rory), the loud mouth(me), and Mrs. Robinson (River)" the Doctor introduced.  
"Oh I hate you" River glared at him.  
"No you don't" he told her. '

"Who are you?" Nixon asked again.  
"Now that's a boring question. The better question is who's phoning you? Now Canton 3, was right the person who's calling is a little girl which means there is only one place she can be phoning from" the Doctor explained.

"Where?" Canton asked.  
"Do not engage with the intruder" the secret service leader snapped. I rolled my eyes at him I hated people who took their job to seriously.

"You heard, what I heard just give me five minutes to explain or on the other hand lay a finger on me or my friends and you never ever know" the Doctor tried persuade them.

"How'd you get in here I mean you didn't carry it?" I could tell Canton was curious now.

"You like her?" I asked pointing to the Tardis.  
"Love it" he said.

"Mr. Delaware you should not compliment the intruder" the uptight s.s. leader told him.  
"Five minutes" Canton asked the Doctor and the Doctor nodded. Which meant we were in.

"Mr. President that man is a clear and present danger" uptight s.s. leader warned.  
"Mr. President that man walked in here with his blue box and 4 friends, and that's the man he passed. One of them is worth listening to. I say we give them five minutes and see if he delivers" Canton negotiated.

"Thanks Canton" the Doctor said appreciatively.

"If he dosen't I'll shoot him myself" Canton added. _Comforting_ I thought.

"Alright" Nixon agreed.  
"Five minutes" Canton reminded the Doctor.

"Alright I'm going to need a S.W.A.T team ready to mobilize whenever, street maps of all over Florida, twelve Jammy Dodgers, and a fez" the Doctor told them.  
"Oh no, you are not getting a fez" I told him as the secret service men put their guns down.

"Get him his maps" Canton told someone. So we all sat down as the Doctor looked over the maps.  
"Why Florida?" Canton asked.  
"That's where NASA is and NASA is where the spacemen live also there's another lead I'm following" the Doctor told him.

"Do you think that the spaceman is the same one we saw in the lake?" Amy whispered.  
"Maybe" I shrugged.  
"Probably" River said overhearing us. I saw Amy get a look of intense fear on her face.  
"I remember you" she mumbled.  
"Remember what?" I asked her nervously.

"I don't know I just-" she cut herself off by clutching her stomach for a second.

"Are you ok?" I asked her because she looked like she was about to be sick.

"Yeah I'm just feeling a bit sick" she said.  
"Excuse me is there a toilet I could use?" she asked the s.s. leader.  
"I'm sorry while this procedure is going on everyone must stay in the room" he told her.

"Shut up and take her to the restroom" Canton ordered. The S.S. leader rolled his eyes and let Amy go, but made sure an agent went with her. Rory tried to follow her but he was held back.

"That's my wife" he said.  
"It dosen't matter" the s.s. leader replied.  
"I'l l go with her" I reassured Rory.

"I'm sorry mis-"

"Don't bother arguing with her you'll most likely lose" the Doctor cut him off and before the S.S. leader could say anything else I ran out of the room and found Amy. We walked to the restroom and the agent almost followed us in.

"Actually I can usually manage this alone" Amy told him.  
"Unless you want to be puked on" I warned him considering Amy still looked a bit green. Then he just let us in. We walked into the bathroom and I saw this tall alien in a suit, it had bland skin a huge head and no mouth. Amy and I both let out a little scream.  
"I saw this at the lake and a couple minutes ago" she told me.  
"But I didn't remember you? Why can't I remember you?" she asked it.

"What are you?" I asked it. This lady walked out of a stall.  
"Get back" Amy warned her. The woman froze and turned around and saw the alien.  
"Oh my god what is that? Is that a mask? Is this like some Star Trek thing? Ben is that you?" she asked as if this was a joke.

"Get back from that thing" Amy told her. The woman looked at us and got a blank look on her face.  
"Get back from what honey?" she asked. Then she turned around and said practically the same thing again and started to go towards it.

"Seriously you need to get back" I warned her. She turned around again and had a blank look on her face.

"Back honey? Back from what?" she asked. The lights started to flicker and the alien raised its arms and electrified her.

"You didn't have to kill her" I scolded it and it smiled at me in a creepy way.

"So we remember you while we are seeing you then, is that it?" Amy asked taking out her phone and taking a picture of it.

"Why'd you have to kill her?" Amy asked.  
"Joy" it said.  
"You're sick" I told it.  
"No her name was Joy, your name is Darcy and your name is Amelia. You will tell the Doctor what he mustn't know" it said getting closer to us.  
"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"Tell him" it threatened Amy and I ran out of the bathroom and just then I felt my brain clear and everything seemed calm.

"You ok?" the agent who had been waiting outside asked.

"I'm fine I feel much better now thanks" she said. I looked at what Amy had in her hand and saw her phone.

"Amy put it away" I told her but it was too late because the agent noticed.  
"What is that?" he asked.  
"It's my phone" Amy told him, but then she remembered they didn't have them in this time.

"I feel like I have to tell the Doctor something" she said rubbing her forehead.

"Tell him what?" I asked.  
"I don't know sorry forget I said that" she apologized as we walked back to the oval office. When we walked in the phone was ringing.  
"Hello, this is President Nixon" he said answering the phone.  
"It's here the spaceman is here, it's going to get me" the little girl said on the other line.

"I guess there is no time for a swat time. Tell her we will be on our way. Canton do not follow me into this police box but close the door behind you" the Doctor said running into the Tardis with Amy, Rory, and River behind him. I held the door open for Canton.  
"That means get on fast" I told him and Canton ran in.

"Mr. President please help me" the little girl pleaded.  
"It's alright Jefferson I'm sending my best people" I heard Nixon say before we took off.

**So that's it I know it's not a lot but I promise there will be more conflict action stuff in the next chapter (lol conflict action stuff I have such a great vocabulary). Also I'm so happy I've gotten over 100 reviews (cue 30 second dance party) :D I'm so glad so many people like my here are the links to the DW youtube vids enjoy :D. Here is the 1****st**** link sorry you're going to have to fix it up a bit becuz of how is with links (http : / / www dot youtube dot com / watch?v =4dHkbd MYpSA) let me just say after watching this video every time I hear come sail away with me or all the other songs all I can think of is Doctor Who :D. This is the second link idk why but I like this one a lot it seems to fit Doctor Who really well in a way I would have never pictured it to (http :/ www dot youtube dot com / watch ?v= cyBK2 exw7L M&feature =channel _vi deo_ title) I have to say if you could add music to your stories I don't know why but I would have put the music from this video in Chapter one :D.**


	39. The Impossible Astronaut part 3

I saw the look on Canton's face when he walked in the Tardis and sort of laughed at it.

"Now Jefferson is not a girl's name. So let's see Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton what comes to mind when you hear these names, River?" the Doctor asked her while he maneuvered around the consul.  
"Oi let the American answer these questions" I snapped. River and Doctor looked at me waiting for me to answer.

"You know they where people who had something to do with American History?" I guessed. I saw River raise her eyebrow in a very superior way and said.

"They're the surnames of U.S. Presidents"  
"I knew that" I snapped at her in a not so nice tone.

"Hey no fighting" the Doctor shouted at us like we where two kids.  
"Sorry sweetie" River said to him.  
"Sorry sweetie" I mocked her under my breath and I heard Amy chuckle at it.

"You ok? Coping?" Rory asked Canton.

"You see, the president asked her two questions. Where are you? And who are you? She answered the first one" the Doctor continued.

"It's bigger on the inside" Canton breathed out all amazed.

"Yeah you get used to it" Rory and I said in unison.

"Now where would you find a place with those 3 names?" the Doctor asked all of us.

"Where?" Amy asked.  
"Here come on" he said parking the Tardis and running out the door but stopped when he saw Canton standing in his way, still looking at how amazing the Tardis was.  
"Um you two figure this out" the Doctor told Rory and I while motioning to Canton. Rory and I looked at it each other.

"Not it" I shouted touching my finger to my nose and then running out the door.

"OH come on, why is it always me" Rory whined.  
"Because you are the newest and you stink at playing the not it game haha" I said popping my head back in the Tardis. When I came out finally I saw that we were in this sort of dark warehouse.  
"Where are we?" Amy asked.  
"6 miles from the Cape Kennedy Space Center in Florida in 1969 'The Year of the Moon' interesting isn't it" the Doctor told us running around the room.

"But why would a little girl be here?" I asked as Amy handed me a flashlight.

"I don't know probably lost. When the president asked her where she was she did what any other little girl would do she looked out the window" the Doctor said looking through the blinds of the window nearest us where you could see a street sign with the intersection Hamilton Ave., Adams St., Jefferson St.

"Street names" I said finally getting it.

"Yeah it's the only one in the United States, plus its right by where the Spaceman lives. And Doctor Song you've got your face on" the Doctor said looking at River.  
"What face?" River asked.

"That 'he's hot when he's clever' face" the Doctor joked.  
"This is my normal face" she said.

"Exactly" he smiled. River and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes at him.

"We've moved. How could we have moved?" Canton said looking around the room when he got out of the Tardis with Rory behind him.

"You haven't even gotten to space travel yet?" the Doctor asked Rory.  
"I was going to cover it up with time travel" Rory told him. We walked out of the room into a bigger part of the warehouse.  
"So I'm guessing from the looks of it no one's been here in years" I said looking at the bad plumbing and the cobwebs everywhere.

"The perfect making for a trap" the Doctor said.  
"Oh so you saw the phone then" River guessed.

"What was wrong with it?" Amy asked.  
"It was disconnected so how did the little girl call the president?" River asked.

"Maybe she's from the future and used a cell phone?" I guessed.  
"Unless she has one like yours and Amy's, cell phones have no use in this time" River said.

"But why would anyone want to trap us?" Rory asked.  
"I don't know let's see who tries to kill us and work backwards" the Doctor joked as we looked around some more. We eventually found all this equipment that was used for the space program.  
"So what's a little girl doing all the way out here?" I wondered.  
"I don't know let's ask her" the Doctor said inspecting the boxes.

"Ok LITTLE GIRL WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted. Everyone shhhhhd me.  
"What no one's here" I laughed and then I froze in fear for a moment seeing that terrifying alien in the suit behind the Doctor and I dropped my flashlight and when the light went out the alien disappeared and I completely forgot about it. Everyone looked at me strangely.  
"Sorry guess I've got butterfingers today" I said picking it back up not at all remembering that I dropped it. We walked towards this little gurney of some sort that was all wet and had gross I.V.'s still attached to it.  
"It's non terrestrial, definitely alien, probably not even from this time zone" River pointed out.

"Yeah but look at this stuff" the Doctor said running to one of the boxes full of space stuff.  
"Do you think that's stolen" I asked watching the Doctor put on an astronaut helmet just making me feel sick at my stomach. I seriously hated astronauts now.  
"What by aliens? But why if you've got technology that could take you to earth why steal technology that can barely take you to the moon?" Amy pondered.  
"I don't know, because its cooler I mean look at this it's so cool" the Doctor said pulling the visor on the helmet up.

"A cool alien?" Amy joked.  
"Well what do you call me?" the Doctor asked.  
"An alien" Amy retorted.  
"Ooooo and that is why you Amy Pond are my best friend" I said and we fist bumped each other smiling widely.

"Girl's they always pick on me" the Doctor huffed out taking off the helmet.

"Um I think he's ok now" Rory said talking about Canton.  
"Oh welcome back Canton" the Doctor welcomed him.

"I like you're wheels" Canton said.  
"That's my boy. Now come on let's go find the little girl" the Doctor said walking off in another direction while Amy and I walked up to River who was inspecting the gurney.

"River" I whispered.  
"I know what you two are thinking" River said.  
"No you don't" Amy and I shook our heads.  
"Your thinking that if we neutralized the astronaut in 1969 it won't be around to kill the Doctor in 2011" River answered  
"Ok maybe you did know" Amy said. River smiled at her.

"That's only because I was thinking that to" River sighed out.  
"So let's do it then" I said.  
"It doesn't work that way, if we don't let things fall into place we'd end up in a paradox" River told us.  
"Time can be rewritten" I told her stubbornly.  
"Well sometimes it can't" she retorted.  
"Say's who?" Amy asked crossing her arms.  
"Who do you think? I wonder what this goes to."River asked pointing at one of the I.V.'s that had a wire leading down into this sewage system of some sort.

"Doctor come look over here" River shouted towards him. River pulled the top off the hole and took out this little device.  
"There's a whole line of tunnels under there" she told him.  
"Any sign of living things?" I asked.

"Not sure" she said starting to climb in.  
"That's the worst kind" the Doctor sighed.  
"Be careful" he told her as she climbed further down into the tunnel.  
"Oh careful I tried that once. To boring" she said.  
"Just shout if you need anything" the Doctor told her.  
"Oh don't worry I'm quite the screamer" she said flirtatiously.  
"Bleh" I said quietly.  
"Now there's a spoiler for you" she shouted as she reached the bottom of the tunnel.

"What's going on here?" Canton asked.

"Nothing she's just a friend" the Doctor said.  
"He didn't mean that" I told him.

"Oh right" the Doctor realized and then he explained to him about the whole alien situation. Amy and I were looking at the space tech stuff.  
"So what's up with you and River?" she asked.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well one minute it seems like you two are about to kill each other, the next your both rolling your eyes at the Doctor like your best friends" Amy explained.  
"I'm not sure. I'm still confused about who she is. So I don't know what to think of her" I said.  
"So it has nothing to do with her flirting" Amy joked.  
"Ok a lot of does have to do with her flirting. But I mean come on how would you feel if I flirted with Rory" I said.  
"No offense but I'd want to smack you" she said.  
"Exactly" I told her and we both laughed and looked at the Doctor.  
"I want to tell him so badly" I whispered.

"Or at least stop the astronaut" Amy agreed.  
"So a couple hours ago I was in a bar. Tell me the truth am I still there?" Canton asked.  
" Afraid not" Amy told him. I saw River pop up from the hole looking terrified for a minute and then calmed down.

"All clear just tunnels but give me five minutes I want to look around some more" she told all of us.

"Stupidly dangerous" the Doctor shouted at her.  
"I know I like it to" River said climbing back down.  
"Darcy look after him" she smiled at me. And just then I felt terrible for what I had just said about her because she looked at me with so much trust and here I was being a jerk and getting easily annoyed by her. I nodded at her wanting to try and give her a look saying that I was sorry for acting the way I was.

"Rory would you mind going down there with her?" the Doctor asked.

"Um yeah a bit" Rory snapped.  
"Well I would appreciate it more if you did" the Doctor said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Hang on River I'm coming to" Rory said half heartedly climbing down into the hole.  
"So what do we do now?" I asked getting a bit bored since we weren't finding anything.

"Just look around I guess" the Doctor. I sighed and just walked around the place. I finally walked up to the Doctor and leaned against one of the boxes he was looking through. I could feel a little lump in my throat, from how much I wanted to tell him about what would happen in the future.  
"Doctor" I squeaked out.

"What? OW!" he exclaimed as he hit his head on the lid of the box while trying to lift out.  
"Let's just say you know someone's future and you know it doesn't end well for them. Do you tell them?" I asked him.  
"Are they threatening to kill you is that what this is all about?" the Doctor asked jumping to conclusions. I shook my head.

"HELP ME" I heard this little girl scream not that far off.

"It's her" Canton said running towards the voice.  
"No wait" Amy shouted at him but the clutched her stomach in pain. The Doctor and I immediately ran to her.

"Amy what's wrong?" I asked.  
"I need to tell you two something important something really important" she said through clenched teeth.  
"Seriously now" I snapped.  
"Doctor" we heard Canton scream. The three of us ran towards his voice and found him unconscious on the floor.  
"Is he dead" I asked as we ran towards the body.  
"No he's just unconscious he got a good wack on the head though" the Doctor said.  
"I really need to tell you two something important" Amy said still clutching her stomach letting out gasps now.

"One moment" the Doctor told her.  
"No it's important it has to be now" she said.  
"Help me" we heard the little girl scream again. Amy got down to our level on the floor.

"Doctor, Darcy, I'm pregnant" she said. The Doctor and I both gasped looking at her completely shocked. To make matters worse I saw the same astronaut we saw at the lake coming towards us. _No I'm not letting this happen_ I thought to myself. This astronaut was not going to kill the Doctor again and I was pretty sure if it had the chance it'd go for me, Amy, and her baby next. In one quick movement I grabbed Canton's gun and pointed it at the astronaut as it started to lift the visor.  
"What are you doing?" the Doctor shouted at me.  
"I'm saving your life" I said tearing up now and I closed my eyes and let out a little scream when I shot the gun feeling it move from the impact of the bullet coming out of it. When I opened my eyes I saw that I had shot it but I had missed and that bullet had almost killed a little girl in the spacesuit.

**So I hoped you liked it :D. I also just wanted to say thank you again KurisutaruAi for that awesome suggestion and I can't wait to use it when the time comes in the story :D.**


	40. Day of the Moon part 1

**Sorry it's taken me forever to update I've been really busy lately I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**

(3 months later)

I was in a jeep driving for my life through this vast canyon area. There were about 3 cars and one helicopter up above chasing me. I looked at my arms and saw the strange tally marks on them. One of the cars tried to T-Bone my car and I swerved a bit so they would miss me. I then started to hear gun shots and one of them broke my taillights. I looked forward and saw I had nowhere else to go; all I saw was this big trench that would probably have killed me if I stayed in the car. I tried to stop it from going over the edge but I had been going too fast so there was no way of stopping the car. Right when the car was about to go over the edge I jumped out of it and caught myself on a handhold, so I was just hanging there for my life. I pulled myself back up and looked down to see the car fall to the bottom of the trench in this small explosion and then I saw that the cars had caught up with me. I put my hands up while all of the passengers in the cars got out and pointed their guns at me. And then I saw the whole man leading this operation.

"Canton" I said feeling a bit scared now.  
"Hello Darcy, there's no need for trying to make me stop what I'm about to do. Amy and Rory already tried but it didn't work for them" Canton smiled getting closer to me than all the others and pointing a gun at me. I looked in one of the cars and saw two body bags in the back and then I saw one of the men pull out an empty one.  
"You can't" I begged.  
"Yes I can" he said pulling the trigger.

(Area 51)

"So I guess they can't hear us now right?" I heard Canton's voice ask as I woke up feeling that drug I had been injected with from the bullet wearing off.  
"The door's sealed Canton?" I heard the Doctor ask.  
"Yeah" Canton answered and just then Amy, Rory, and I unzipped the body bags we were in. And I let in great gasps of air.  
"I didn't realize till now that I'm claustrophobic" I gasped out throwing my body bag to a corner of the room.  
"These things could really use air holes" Rory told Canton.

"I've never had a complaint before" Canton joked.

"Is anyone going to find it a bit odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy asked climbing out of her body bag.

"They know there's no way out" Canton said. I looked around and saw that we were in a big black box.  
"Hmm I'm having a strange sense of déjà vu" I said feeling the memories from those few terrifying moments that I was in the Pandorica. I saw the Doctor for the first time in a while, looking really disheveled and with a beard, lean against something and saw a slight shimmer and realized it was the TARDIS but she was just invisible.

"Shall we" the Doctor smiled snapping his fingers and unlocking the doors. Rory, Amy, and Canton ran in.  
"Come here" the Doctor said hugging me. He was about to kiss me but I stopped him.  
"Let's wait till you shave the beard okay Grizzly Adams" I said pushing his head back and saw that he looked disappointed and then I ran into the TARDIS.

"So wait what about Doctor Song she jumped off a building" Canton asked the Doctor and I as we ran to the console.  
"Yeah she tends to do that, to get your attention" I told him starting the TARDIS up.  
"Amy, Rory open all doors to the swimming pool" the Doctor shouted.  
"And grab onto something" I warned them knowing what the Doctor was about to do next.

"Why?" I heard Amy yell and then heard her and Rory fall onto each other as the Doctor parked the TARDIS at a sideways angle. He opened the doors and River fell right through them and landed safely into the swimming pool. Once we were back in flight Rory, Amy, and River came back into the console room.

"So we know they are everywhere and have been here for a very, very long time but nobody knows them because everyone forgets about them" the Doctor said talking about the aliens.

"So what are they up to?" Canton asked.  
"No idea, the good news is we've got a secret weapon" the Doctor answered.  
"And that would be?" I asked placing a hand on my hip. He smiled at me and ran to the TARDIS doors and we all followed him out and saw Apollo 11.

"So you're going to stop them with Apollo 11?" River asked.  
"No that would be silly I'm going to stop them with Neil Armstrong's foot" he said. Amy and I gave each other confused looks. While we all walked into the TARDIS and once I made sure Rory was out of earshot I turned to Amy.

"So how's it going with the baby?" I asked noticing she wasn't showing any baby bump.

"False alarm" she told me looking relieved. The Doctor grabbed this gun and shot Canton in the hand with it.

"So what have we found out?" the Doctor asked.  
"Well they are everywhere, they are in every state in America. OW" Rory gasped out in pain as the Doctor shot him in the hand with the gun.

"Not just America, the entire world" the Doctor corrected him.  
"But there's a large amount of them here" River told him. The Doctor walked up to Amy with the gun and shot her in the hand and asked about the baby in a secretive way, which lead Rory to believe they were flirting with each other.  
"Rory it's fine" I reassured him but he still went up to Amy being nosey as ever.

"What's up?" he asked Amy.  
"Nothing really seriously" Amy told him.

"So wait none of you can remember what they look like?" Canton asked us as if we where stupid.  
"You've seen them before to" I reminded him.  
"I did when?" he said trying to remember.  
"That night at the warehouse while you where pretending to track us down we saw hundreds of them but after we left we couldn't remember what we saw" River said.  
"It's like they edit themselves out of your memories the minute you look away from them" Rory explained.

"Sometimes you feel a bit sick though but not always" Amy added.

"So that's why you all marked your skin?" Canton asked.  
"It's the only way to remember if we had an encounter" I told him.

"So what are they here for?" he asked.  
"That's what we've been trying to figure out for the past 3 months and we have no idea still" I told him

"Yeah it's not easy to do since you can't remember them" Rory added.

"It's like that thing that hides under your bed, that creak you here in your house late at night, or that thing you see out of the corner of your eye. Now you all need to listen to me we are not going to fight against them we are leading a revolution and today the battle begins" the Doctor told us all.

"How?" Canton asked.  
"Like this" the Doctor said shooting River in the hand with the gun.  
"Ow" she screeched.  
"Haha, nano recorder uses the cartilage in your hand. Now who wants to hold down Darcy while I shoot" the Doctor said raising his eyebrows mischievously remembering my fear of needles.  
"Um is this really necessary I mean I have perfect memory" I said running to the other side of the console so I could get out of his reach.

"Yes it is necessary and really how long are you going to let this fear conquer you?" the Doctor asked following me and then we started to chase each other around the console.  
"Do I really need to explain to you how needles are scary again" I told him.  
"No" he stated having heard it millions of times. I saw River roll her eyes and as I ran past her she grabbed my arm and held it out as the Doctor shot into it.  
"Thank you River" he said.  
"I'm just saving us all the trouble of have to watch you two play ring-around–the-console for hours" she sighed.  
"Does this mean I get to shoot you in the hand now" I said rubbing where he shot me.  
"No" he said about to run to the other side of the console but River grabbed him snatched the gun out of his hand and gave it to me. I smiled evilly as I shot him in the hand and heard him yelp in pain.

"Anyways if you see any of the creatures you activate this by touching the middle of your palm and describe what you are seeing. Because the moment you break contact your going to forget it happened" the Doctor said explaining to us how the recorders work.  
"The light will flash if you have left yourself a message so keep checking your hand" he continued as all of us looked at our palms.  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Canton asked.

"I did but it seems that even information about these creatures are erased from your memory and I couldn't tell you again because well I was sort of held up in Area 51" he explained. Just then Canton rearranged the Doctor's bow tie and for some reason I could feel that my face was etched in fear.

"What are you all staring at?" Canton asked.  
"Look at your hand" River told him. He looked at his palm and we all saw it was blinking and when I looked up I saw one of the creatures standing behind him as the message Canton had left for himself played eerily through the TARDIS all though I wasn't paying attention to it because I was frozen with fear from seeing the creature.

"Don't worry it's a hologram taken off of Amy's phone take a good long look" the Doctor told us and the creature started to disappear and then my mind cleared and I got the feeling that I had forgotten something.  
"Now you just saw one of the creatures we are up against can any of you tell me what it looked like?" the Doctor asked us.  
"No" I breathed out.  
"Neither could I" the Doctor said looking a bit worried.

"But you straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea while you were looking at the creature" the Doctor told Canton.

"So they could make you do things but you wouldn't know why you where do them?" Amy asked.  
"Like subliminal messaging?" I guessed. The Doctor nodded his head at us.  
"Now then the little girl in the space suit. We all know where they got the space suit but where did they get the little girl from?" the Doctor questioned.

"She could be from anywhere" Canton said.  
"Except they would probably want to stay close to that warehouse. But they probably kept her in some place that would go unnoticed. However, you lot will have to find her as for me I'm off to NASA" the Doctor told us.  
"Ok so where do we find her?" I asked leaning against the console.  
"Children's Home" he said. And I felt the TARDIS land.

"Now then Canton, you take care of Amy and Darcy" the Doctor told Canton.  
"We can take care of ourselves" I told him before we walked out to find it was raining. Before we could turn around to go grab our coats in the TARDIS it had already dematerialized. I looked up and saw this creepy old house.  
"So we are assuming then, that this is where they got the little girl?" I asked looking at the two of them.

"It's the closest guess we have" Canton told us we walked up to the door. I knocked on the door and this very disturbed looking man opened it.

"You must run this place right?" I asked trying to be nice.  
"Yes" he said not looking directly at me.  
"Can we come inside?" Canton asked.  
"The children are asleep" he said.  
"We'll be very quiet" Amy told him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.  
"Our car broke down so we need to use a phone" I lied smiling sweetly.

"Yes then come in please" he said opening the door. We walked into the house and I have to say that it was creepier inside than it was outside. The house was all dark and cold and had a bunch cobwebs all over the place. It gave me the creeps considering I always hated haunted houses. The man led us up these stairs and it was tight squeeze for Canton, Amy, and I to walk through so my arm was pressed against the wall. While we were walking I felt something wet on my arm from the wall and realized it was paint so I looked up and saw written on the walls where the words _GET OUT LEAVE NOW_. I gasped in fear and the man looked at the same wall.  
"Please excuse the writing I've been trying to clean it up" he said.  
"Is this one of the kids art's and crafts projects?" I asked pointing at the wall thinking if this man was nuts the children must have been twice as bad.  
"Yes, they do love to paint" he said giving me this creepy crooked smile while trying to wipe the paint off the walls. While he was wiping the paint off the sleeve on his shirt slid down and I saw the words _GET OUT_ written on his arm.

"Anyway my office is this way" he continued not looking at us again while he spoke, leading us down a hallway with flickering lights.  
"You know we almost didn't come here, I heard it closed in '67" Canton told the man.

"That's the plan" the man said.

"Plan?" I asked.  
"We are going to close in '67" the man answered.  
"But it's 1969" Canton told him.

"No, no, no we close in '67 that's the plan" the man corrected him.  
"You misunderstood me it's 1969 now" Canton corrected him.  
"Why are you saying that of course it isn't?" the man asked.

"It's July of 1969" I told him trying to make him remember.

"My office is this way" he ignored me running down another hallway.

"We'll check the rest of the house" I told Canton.  
"Ok you two are careful" he told us. I took out two flashlights I had from this bag I was carrying which I had luckily grabbed before we left the TARDIS. I handed one to Amy. We slowly walked up the steps seeing more threatening messages on the walls. Neither of us wanted to speak because we where to scared. When we came to the top of the staircase we saw two rooms.

"Should we split up?" Amy asked looking at me nervously.  
"I guess if it gets the work done faster" I told her. Just then she turned her head as if she were looking at something. I followed her line of sight but didn't see anything.  
"Did you see her?" she asked.  
"Who, the little girl?" I asked.  
"No it was a woman with an eye patch" she said walking towards the second door.  
"Amy I didn't see anything" I told her wanting her to come back as she left me alone in the dark hallway. I swallowed deeply before I opened the first door in front of me. When I walked into the room I saw the same threatening messages I saw on the walls and a bunch of empty beds all lined up. I heard a creaking noise but saw it was only a rocking horse. I heard my phone ring which made me let out a little scream that I could hear echo throughout the whole house.  
"Hello?" I said answering the phone with a shaky voice.  
"So did I drop you lot off at the right place?" I heard the Doctor's voice ask which immediately made me less scared.  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure it's as creepy as though creatures, but the thing is the place is deserted except for one guy and I'm pretty sure he's lost it" I told him relaxing a bit.  
"Good now don't hang around there to long" he said I could hear handling something that sounded mechanical.  
"Where are you?" I asked.

"Sorry I've got to go" he said hanging up.  
"Wait Doctor don't" I said feeling my fear rush back into me as I was alone again in that terrifying room. To make matters worse I heard the door slam shut behind me. I immediately ran to it trying to open the door.  
"Come on open please open" I said starting to feel tears of fear come out of my eyes. I ran to the window to find it locked also. While messing with the window I looked at my arms and saw that they were covered in tally marks. A flash of lightening went off in the sky revealing my reflection showing me that my face was also covered in tally marks. Then I looked at my hand seeing that the little red light from the recorder was flashing I hit it.

"I can see them but I think they are asleep. Get out, just get out" I heard my voice demand I looked around the room just hoping for another way out. I heard this weird noise like a cat purring very menacingly. I looked up and saw a bunch of those terrifying creature's just hanging upside down sleeping. My dried up so quickly that I couldn't scream. I ran out of the room as the door opened slowly, once I got out my mind cleared as I forgot about the creatures. I felt a small wind in the room as I saw the TARDIS materialize right next to me.


	41. Day of the Moon part 2

**Hello people I'm back. Sorry it's been awhile I was stuck in an SAT prep class for two weeks (bleh) and also I have become obsessed with tumblr. Yes people I got a tumblr so you all can check it out if you want its suis-jebovvered dot tumblr dot com. Now anyways on with the story. WOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I'm feeling hyper right now I'm pretty sure it's because of the twix I just ate. **

I saw the Doctor, River, and Rory climb out of the TARDIS.  
"Hello there" the Doctor smiled at me.

"Amy stand back I'm going to blow the door open" we heard Canton say down the hallway. All of our eyes grew large and we ran towards Canton's voice.

"Hang on I've got it" the Doctor told Canton while taking out his sonic screwdriver to unlock the door.

"I can't see" we heard Amy's scared voice say. The Doctor got the door open but she wasn't there.

"Amy?" I asked looking around the room but not seeing anyone, but I did see an empty astronaut suit on the ground.  
"Where is she Doctor?" Rory asked.

"It's dark, so dark, I don't know where I am" I heard Amy's voice say it sounded like she was in tears. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw this red flashing light on the carpet in the room. I knelt down to look closer at it and saw it was Amy's nano recorder. I gently picked it up and gave it to Rory.  
"They took it out of her but how did they do it Doctor?" I asked hearing Amy cry now.

"Why can I still hear her?" Rory asked.  
"Is it a recording?" River asked nervously. I bit the side of my lip feeling nervous for Amy. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the recorder and cut off the sound of Amy's whimpers for a minute.

"It only streams current voice memos, we are hearing this live. Wherever she is we are hearing what she is saying now" the Doctor said.

"Amy listen wherever you are we are coming for you" Rory whispered into the little recorder.

"She can't hear you" the Doctor told him.  
"Shut up" I whispered more to myself than towards the Doctor. I didn't want to think there wasn't any hope left.

"She can hear me. I know she can, she can always hear me. And she will always know that I will come for her always" Rory snapped at the Doctor. _Imagine if it was me Doctor_ I thought to myself hoping just this once he could hopefully read my mind.  
"Doctor, hello Doctor are you there. Please come for me please I need you" I heard Amy plead.  
"I'm bringing him don't worry" Rory told the recorder.

"Hello is anybody there, I think someone has been shot and we need to help him. Wait I can't remember, what am I doing here?" the owner of the children's home asked us as he came into the room.  
"Your timing is horrible right now" I told him as we ran out of the room to the man's office. Lying on the ground was one of those terrifying creatures in a black suit.

"You toke her didn't you" I said about to run towards it and tackle it for taking Amy but the Doctor held me back and pushed me behind him.  
"Who and what are you?" he asked the creature calmly.  
"We are the Silence Doctor and silence will fall" the creature said. Just then I had a flashback to when the Doctor and I defeated prisoner zero. The last thing prisoner zero had said to us before he disappeared was "Silence will fall" was this what they had been talking about?

"We need to bring it back to the TARDIS" the Doctor told us quietly.  
"Are you insane?" River whispered.

"Maybe a little" he smiled at her and she gave him a flirtatious smile back. I followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

"Ok why do we need to bring the Silence with us?" I asked.

"It's all part of the plan" he told me.

"Is this plan fully formed?" I asked.  
"Not sure yet" he said opening the door to the TARDIS. Inside the console room I saw President Nixon sitting in one of the pilot chairs.

"Why is Nixon here?" I asked the Doctor.

"He's part of the plan" the Doctor told me.  
"I'm glad to help Doctor" Nixon told him.

"Nice to meet you again" Nixon nodded towards me.  
"Um you too?" I said awkwardly walking up to the console.  
"You're not one of those hippies are you?" Nixon asked me rolling his eyes.  
"Excuse me" I snapped.  
"Your dungarees are unbelievably short and that hair it's like a rats nest" he said.

"Ok for one quit looking at my shorts, two I have been on the run for three months and do you know how hard it is to find a hair brush when you are a wanted fugitive. Yeah it's not that easy" I told him going back to maneuvering around the TARDIS.

"Word, fight the power man" the Doctor said holding up a peace sign. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

"Does my hair really look that bad?" I whispered to the Doctor.  
"No I think it's cute how your hairs so messy it looks like dreadlocks now" the Doctor joked. I immediately pulled down a mirror and realized he was lying. We landed the TARDIS back in the office and Canton, Rory, and River dragged the Silence and also the empty astronaut suit into the TARDIS. We stopped off at Area 51 and dropped off Canton, Nixon, and the Silence there and then we went back to the warehouse where the space tech was. Rory and I watched the Doctor and River inspect the astronaut suit. I could hear the little portable TV the Doctor had brought with us behind me. They were announcing how NASA was preparing for the space launch.  
"There are about 20 types of alien tech in here" River said.  
"But why put her in the suit?" I asked.

"Well if you put this on you wouldn't need to eat. It produces sunlight for nutrients, it's got weaponry, and a system that can hack into anything" River explained.

"Including the telephone network?" the Doctor asked.  
"Easily" River said.  
"But why call the president?" I asked.

"Easy it contacts the highest authority it can find. A little girl gets frightened and the most powerful man on earth gets a call from her" River explained. The Doctor took out the TARDIS blue envelope from his future self and started walking around sniffing it. River and I looked at each other and then looked at him. I gave her a look that said _Please can we tell him_ but she gave me this harsh look that said_ Absolutely not_.

"You won't learn anything from that envelope you know" River told the Doctor.  
"Purchased on earth, ordinary stationary in the color of TARDIS blue all sent to me by someone who won't even show his face, that's a first for me what about you?" the Doctor asked the two of us.

"Our timelines our backwards your future is my past" River told him bluntly. Then the Doctor looked at me.  
"Come on Darcy you can tell me anything" the Doctor said walking towards me.  
"Oh no you don't" River said blocking him from me.

"Why?" the Doctor snapped.  
"Because I know Darcy is the worst at keeping secrets" River told him. _True _I thought to myself.

"Which is why I know she'll tell me eventually" he said.

"No Doctor I can't, this is something I'm definitely going to have to keep away from you" I said crossing my arms.

"Fine, so what are the Silence doing then? Raising a child?" The Doctor pondered changing the subject.  
"They are keeping her safe and even giving her independence" River said.

"We have to figure out what the Silence are doing" the Doctor said starting to pace.  
"We know" Rory and I said in unison.

"And every single thing we learn brings us a step closer" the Doctor continued.  
"We know" Rory and I said again rolling our eyes.

"But what's so special about the little girl?" the Doctor asked himself.  
"Well from looking at the life support system in the suit I'd say she's human but looking at the damage she's done by climbing out I'd say otherwise. I mean she literally forced her way out of this thing she must be incredibly strong" River said all amazed.

"She must be a little shehulk then" I joked.

"Hmm super strong and good at running away I like her" the Doctor smiled.  
"We should be finding her" River told us.  
"But how? I don't think she'll want to come with us anyways, especially me, I mean I shot at her" I said feeling guilty.

"She's a scared little girl and when you're that scared you'll trust anyone who can provide you safety" River said.

"Why does it look like a NASA spacesuit?" Rory asked about the outfit the little girl was kept in.

"Because that's what the Silence do. They don't make anything for themselves. I mean think about it they could just have other life forms do it for them" the Doctor explained.  
"Like parasites then" River guessed.

"Exactly, what if they've been doing this since the beginning of human existence? I mean we know they can suggest things to humans and just think about what they could do to our history" the Doctor almost shouted.  
"What could they do?" I asked.

"Why do you think the American suddenly decided to go to the moon?" the Doctor asked me. I shrugged out of confusement.  
"Because the silence needed a spacesuit" he continued as we watched Apollo 11 take off on the television.

"WE HAVE LIFT OFF" we all heard the announcer say on the television. Rory started to pace nervously and I heard Amy starting to cry again on the recorder.  
"Do you want me to take it?" I asked him. He looked at me as if he hadn't heard me.  
"Do you want me to take it?" I repeated. He shook his head deftly.  
"She's going to be fine" I told him reassuringly. He nodded his head again probably not listening to me.  
"I love you, I know you think it's him and I know you think it probably should be him but I don't love him. It's you that I love and when I see you again I'm gonna tell you properly just to see that look on your stupid face" Amy whimpered. River and I looked between the Doctor and Rory wondering which person she was talking about.

"Everything was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky" I could hear Amy say with a smile in her voice. _No she can't be in love with him. She knows him and I are supposed to be together she can't love him_ I thought to myself starting to hyperventilate. River looked at me and quickly pulled me over to a corner of the room so the Doctor couldn't hear us.

"River she can't be talking about him right?" I asked her.  
"No sweetie she's not I swear she isn't talking about him" she said hugging me.  
"Are you sure?" I asked her hugging her back.

"I've seen the future and let me say there is no way on earth that those two will be together" she laughed.

"I wish you knew everything" she sighed before walking away.  
"Why can't I?" I asked following her.  
"And don't say spoilers" I added quickly.  
"It's the same reason why you can't tell the Doctor about his death. If I told you one thing about me the whole universe would explode. Besides you know things about my future and you don't hear me prodding you about it" she told me.

"That's because you're calm and not nosey and you just seem to go with the flow. How do you manage?" I asked her admiringly.

"Years of practice" she said simply and I knew that was all I was going to get. I saw the Doctor talking to Rory.

"It hurts to see him so worried about her" I said to River.

"Who can blame him, his wife and his child are missing" River said. I felt my breath stop for a minute and I felt my eyes widen. Rory didn't know about the baby and as far as Amy had told me she wasn't pregnant. I looked at River and realized she didn't know she had slipped up and for some odd reason she winked at me as if she were giving me a clue to something.

"Yeah" I squeaked out going along with her and not making eye contact. I saw Doctor get up off the ground next Rory.  
"Come on everyone in the TARDIS" he said opening the doors to the TARDIS carrying the portable TV with him. We all climbed in and the Doctor homed in the nano recorder and tracked down where Amy was. When we reached our destination the Doctor opened the door and I saw what looked like almost the same fake TARDIS that I saw when the Doctor and I were lodgers at Craig's house.  
"Hmm interesting I feel like I've seen this before I wonder how it got here. Anyways I will know eventually. Now River, Rory keep an eye on every Silent" the Doctor told us while we climbed out of the TARDIS.  
"What about me?" I asked.  
"You are free to hug Amy" he smiled.  
"Sweet, AMY good to see you again" I said running to her trying to hug her but she was strapped down in a chair.

"So you all want to watch some television?" the Doctor asked everyone in the room. The Silence started to walk towards us.  
"Eh eh no, stay where you are because look at me I'm confident and that's not good me when I'm confident. Anyways this is my friend River she's got nice big fluffy hair, is very clever, and is not afraid to shoot a gun. Which I shouldn't like but I do" the Doctor said.  
"Aww thank you sweetie" River said and she slid something towards me. I looked down and saw it was an extra gun.

"And you know what's worse than one girl with a gun is two girls with guns" I said twirling the gun in my hand and pointing it expertly at the Silent standing across from me. I saw the Doctor smile at me.  
"Now I know your all team players but I think these two could take out three of you easily" the Doctor told the Silence. As the three of us stood back to back.  
"Oh be a bit fair we could take probably seven down River?" I asked.  
"Probably eight if we're in a mood" she said.

"Yeah but then again I've got skill so maybe I could kill more of you faster" I said to the Silence.  
"Said the girl who shot a hole in the wall from just picking up a gun" River whispered.  
"I heard that" I retorted as we started to banter.  
"Is this really necessary, fighting over who can kill the most people because I feel like I should be on the top of the list right now" Amy snapped.

"Yes right sorry like I said these two girls are going to kill all of you unless you all with draw now" the Doctor distracted the Silence while Rory helped unstrap Amy out of the chair.

"Really all I want to hear you guys do is accept your total surrender and then maybe I will let you all go in peace. Yes you have been interfering in human history for years and yes people have suffered and died but what's the point in having two hearts if you can't be a bit more forgiving now and then" the Doctor said to the Silent nearest me.

"The Silence you guys don't really take that seriously do you? Well then alright you caught me I'm lying I'm not going to let you all go, I'm not that nice and besides it's not Christmas. So now the little girl what is she in all of this for?" the Doctor asked the Silence as he turned on the TV. The Silence stayed well silent.  
"Well I guess time has run out for you lot. Now it's time for all of us to watch this because all of you are a part of this important moment and history. And let me just say do you know how many people are watching this a half a billion, and who knows the human race will spread out further than any of you can imagine and they will know that this moment in time will always be remembered well accept for this bit" the Doctor smiled evily at the Silence.

"Ready" he said into my phone that he had in his pocket.  
"Ready" I heard Canton say on the other line. We watched as Neil Armstrong was about to step on the moon and then the TV sort of glitched and a Silent appeared on the screen and said menacingly.

"You should kill all of us on sight" and then the television went back to normal.

"You've given the order for your own execution and the whole planet just heard you" the Doctor said the Silence. River and I smiled at each other and pointed our guns at the ready about to pull a trigger at one of the Silence.

"And that is one big kick in the backside for the Silence. You just raised an army against you where thousands of generations will kill one of you at least every day. How fast can you run? Because this is the day that the humans kick you off their planet. And I think the word you are looking for right now is oops run" the Doctor said. Suddenly electric sparks started flying everywhere which meant the Silence where angry.  
"Guys I mean us" the Doctor stated. River and I shot at the Silence and the Doctor was using his sonic screwdriver to defend himself.  
"Get into the TARDIS" I shouted at Amy and Rory.  
"You really don't have to tell us twice" Amy said as they ran into the TARDIS. I saw them pause in the doorway of the TARDIS and look lovingly into each other's eyes and kiss. _Well at least things worked at for them alright_ I thought to myself while shooting down another silence successfully.

"Don't let them get to full power" the Doctor shouted at us.  
"That's what we're doing honey" River told the Doctor.

"And what exactly are you doing?" I shouted at the Doctor.  
"Helping" he said.  
"It's a screwdriver go build a cabinet or something" I smiled.

"That's really rude" the Doctor defended.  
"Just shut up and drive and take your girlfriend with you" River said.  
"What?" I said all shocked wanting to help but the Doctor pulled me into the TARDIS. I watched as River successfully killed all the Silence in the room. River started to walk into the TARDIS.  
"So what kind of doctor are you?" Rory asked really surprised.  
"Archaeology" River said as she expertly shot a Silence that appeared out of nowhere behind her back without even looking. Once she closed the doors the three of us drove back the TARDIS to Area 51 where we picked up Nixon and Canton and dropped them back off in Washington D.C.

"So we are safe again then Doctor?" Nixon asked as he shook the Doctor's hand.

"Safe no, there are about a billion other things out there that want to fry your planet but if you want to get a good night's sleep sure your safe" the Doctor told him. Amy and I rolled our eyes at him and laughed at each other.

"Canton until we meet again" the Doctor said shaking Canton's hand.

"I'll be looking forward to it" Canton said.

"Now listen Mr. President Canton wants to get married which seems like a stupid reason for getting kicked out of the FBI and frank-"

"I'm sure we can arrange something before you start a petition or protest against me like you hippies do" Nixon cut me off.

"I'm not a hippie" I said through gritted teeth. I heard River stifle a chuckle.

"Doctor, Canton tells me that you're from the future?" Nixon questioned the Doctor.

"I can't give you that big of answers" the Doctor told him.

"Well I'm a president at the beginning of his time. Dare I ask Doctor, will I be remembered?" he asked. It was my turn to stifle my laughter.  
"Oh they are never going to forget you" I said. Rory, River, Amy, Doctor and I all climbed back into the TARDIS.

"Say hi to David Frost for me" the Doctor said to Nixon before shutting the door of the TARDIS.

"Ok I guess it's time for me to go back to my storm cage the warden will be missing me" River sighed as she drove the TARDIS back to her prison.

"We'll see you soon right?" I asked while she and the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS.

"You can keep your hopes up" she smiled at me closing the door behind her and the Doctor.

"Darcy your letting the two of them be together alone?" Amy asked all worried.

"Eh I think I can trust them not to go to crazy on each other" I told her. I looked around the console room and made sure Rory wasn't in there.

"So you're ok?" I asked looking at her stomach remembering what River had let slip, but I still didn't see a baby bump.  
"Yeah I'm fine my heads a bit weird and there's some things I can't remember but yeah I'm fine" she said.

"Why did you tell the Doctor and I about the baby?" I asked her.

"Because you two are my friends, my best friends" she smiled at me.  
"From what I'm guessing you didn't tell Rory did you?" I asked.

"No" she shook her head.  
"Why?"

"Well we've been with you and the Doctor in this TARDIS for such a long time, I feel like it would have had an effect on the baby or something. I mean could you see taking things calmly if I had to tell him our baby had a time head."  
"Time head?"  
"Shut up, you know what I mean" she said as we laughed.

"Oi stupid face" Amy shouted rolling her eyes. Rory appeared out of nowhere with nano recorder in his hand.  
"Taking that away from you" she told him.

"Sorry" he apologized.  
"You're almost as bad as me in the nosey department" I told him.

"But in my defense you should have told me I'm a nurse I'm good with pregnancy" he told her.

"Oh quit being stupid" Amy flirted. The Doctor almost ran into the TARDIS looking really flushed with a somewhat smile on his face.

"So the little girl everything seems to be about her, we really should figure out who she is or we could go off and have adventures. Anyone in the mood for adventures because I am you only live once" the Doctor said walking around the console. I walked over to him and whispered to him.

"Doctor, River said something to me" and he started to giggle like a school girl at the mention of her name but he shut himself up.

"What was that about?" I asked.  
"Nothing anyways what'd she say?" he asked.  
"It was when Amy was captured by the Silence, we were talking about Rory and she said 'He should be worried both his wife and child are missing' no one had told Rory or River about Amy and the baby not to mention Amy isn't pregnant, so I think she knows something we don't" I told him. The Doctor got this worried look on his face as he pulled down the scanner and secretly did a body scan on Amy's body. I saw as the scanner tried to decide whether or not Amy was pregnant but it didn't seem to decide.

**So I hoped you liked this chapter :D**


	42. The Curse of the Black Spot part 1

"So can we talk about our wedding?" I smiled at the Doctor while leaning against the console.

"Sure" he smiled back.

"Really?" I said getting excited thinking he was going to say no. He nodded his head.

"Alright first things first where do we want to have the wedding?" I asked.

"Big Bang 1" he said all excited.

"What, noooo" I said.

"What's wrong with Big Bang 1, I mean come on as soon as they say kiss the bride, BOOM universe is created" he said.  
"And how do you plan to put that on the invitation?"

"Come and join in the marriage of Doctor and Darcy. Time: Beginning of the universe, Place: big blue box. I like that not to short, not to long" he said.

"Right and how am I supposed to explain to my family about the TARDIS?" I asked.

"How many people do you plan on inviting?" he asked all surprised.

"My whole family, my friends, everyone else" I told him.  
"Alright where do you want to have the wedding?" he asked. I bit my lip thinking he was going to laugh at me.

"You better not laugh" I told him.  
"I won't" he promised.

"I want to get married at Disneyland right in front of the castle. I know it's stupid but it's what I've always wanted ever since I was little" I told him.

"Awww are you two talking about your wedding" Amy said budging in on our conversation.  
"Yes" I told her.  
"I'm a bridesmaid right?" she asked.  
"Are you kidding you're the maid of honor" I told her. There was a loud beeping noise and red lights started flashing.

"Don't worry she's just picking up on a distress signal" the Doctor assured us as Rory ran into the room looking worried.

"Are we going to help them?" Amy asked.

"Of course we are. Now let's see, oooh it's a pirate ship" the Doctor said locking in on the signal.

"Seriously? That is awesome. Well not for the pirates on the ship, but still we get to meet real pirates!" I exclaimed. We parked the TARDIS and walked out of it to find ourselves below the deck of a ship. There was a door above us I knocked on it to see if anyone would open it and then I gave it a good push and it immediately opened. I saw that there were a lot of pirates around us with guns pointed at us.  
"YO HO HO" the Doctor said cheerfully. No one laughed at him.

"Oh do they not actually say that" the Doctor said. The crew grabbed us and dragged us to the captain's quarters.  
"Now why are you four here?" the captain of the ship asked us.  
"We got your distress signal." I told him.  
"We made no distress signal" he said very bluntly.

"Really?" I said in fake shock looking at the Doctor knowing the TARDIS had made a mistake.

"Well it's just that our ship locked in on your sensors" the Doctor explained.

"Sensors?" the Captain asked.  
"Oh wait sorry wrong century. Um our ship automatically noticed that your ship was in trouble from very far away" the Doctor failed to explain.  
"That tiny blue box?" the Captain asked.

"She was a tight squeeze to get in here but yes that is our ship" I told him.  
"These people seem to have magic among them. How is it they appeared below deck without boarding the ship?" the first mate said to the captain.

"Well I would explain more about that but since none of you know what sensors are I probably won't go any further into explaining things. Anyways I'm the Doctor this is Darcy, Amy, and Rory we're sailors" the Doctor told the pirates.

"Yeah see we are just like you, look I'm even wearing an anchor" I said pointing to my necklace that was a ships anchor. The captain and his first mate pointed their guns at the Doctor and I probably for being too friendly.  
"Well we're just like you besides the guns and the beardiness" the Doctor said.

"You're all stowaways that has to be the only explanation we've been stranded here for 8 days. You must have stowed away before we sailed" the Captain said.  
"So what do we do with them?" one of the pirates asked.

"Oh I think we should give them some hospitality" the Captain said.

"So we can leave?" I asked hopefully. The Captain smirked at me as we got dragged back up on deck. The Doctor was pushed out onto the plank and the pirates laughed at him gleefully.

"Well you all have the laugh down. If the laugh is step one to being a pirate then step two must be to grab yourself parrot and then welcome aboard" the Doctor said bouncing on the plank.

"Is it really necessary pushing my fiancée out onto the plank? I mean I'm sure he could be a cook or something, oh maybe he could a cabin boy I mean come on imagine how fun it would be to see him clean" I tried to negotiate with the pirates.  
"Oi standing right here" the Doctor reminded me.

"We only have one barrel of water left and we don't want to have 4 mouths to fill. Take the two doxies back down" the Captain ordered.

"Before you start to drag me somewhere else _again_. I will gladly let you know that I can walk by myself" I said ripping my arm out of one of the pirates grip.  
"Hey Rory a little help here" Amy said.  
"They are not doxies" Rory said unsuccessfully trying to get out of one pirates grip.  
"Well I wanted you to do something more than tell him off but thanks anyways" Amy said as we were shoved below deck. Once we made sure the coast was clear Amy and I immediately went looking for weapons.  
"Ah ha" I smiled as I opened up this one chest to find it full of swords.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me" I sang handing Amy a sword. We laughed at each other then both realized something.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" she asked me.  
"I have no bloody clue" I said shaking my head. I messed around with my Ipod in my pocket before we snuck back up on deck to find the Doctor stalling.  
"So where is the rest of the crew? This is a big ship but there are only five of you. I'm expecting the rest of the crew to pop out and saw boo" the Doctor stalled.  
"BOO" Amy and I shouted in unison. The pirates turned around and looked at us in fear. I threw my Ipod to the Doctor and he caught it right before it fell into the ocean.  
"Press play" I shouted at him.

"Why?" he asked.  
"It will make what I'm about to do seem really epic and besides I'm saving your life right now so just do it" I told him. He hit play on my Ipod and the theme from Pirates of the Caribbean blasted out of it. I saw the Doctor roll his eyes but he let the music play on as Amy and I fought against the pirates doing quite well for first timers but then again the pirates seemed to be really scared of our swords. Everyone stopped fighting when Amy cut one of the pirates on the hand.  
"You have killed me" he said.  
"Oh don't be such a woose it's just a cut" I snapped at him. The pirate looked at his hand and right in the middle of his palm a black spot appeared everyone looked at him as if he were about to die at any moment.

"Would you all stop freaking out over a tiny cut. You lot are the worst pirates ever" Amy told him.  
"One drop that's all it takes, one drop of blood and she'll rise out of the ocean" the Captain said.  
"Oh come on it's like we've landed on a ship full of overdramatic pirates" I said to Amy. One of the pirates tried to jump on me and attack me but I ran away just at the same time Rory got out of that one pirates grip. I slid on the deck and the sword I was carrying cut Rory's hand and I heard him cry out in pain.

"Oh my god are you ok?" I asked getting up.  
"No it's fine it's just a cut" he said and then I saw a black spot appear on his palm.

"Uh Doctor what's happening to me?" Rory asked nervously.  
"One drop that's all it takes, she can smell your blood now and she'll come for you and kill you" the Captain told Rory.

"She?" I asked.  
"The Demon that lives in these waters" the captain explained.  
"Oh groovy so not only have we managed to meet pirates but we also get to meet a sea demon" the Doctor said all excited inspecting Rory's hand.

"Hmm very efficient and very nice I mean if something's going to kill you it's nice that it sends you a note to remind you" the Doctor said. I heard this voice sing throughout the ship. The voice sort of reminded me of Ariel in the Little Mermaid.

"It's her, this is how she gets most of her victims with her voice" the Captain told us.

"Oh great so I should just put my fingers in my ears. Come on Doctor, Darcy, Amy let's go now let's get back to the uh uh" Rory said as he got this lovesick look on his face. The Doctor and I gave him our _Your weird _look.

"The music is messing with him" one the pirates explained to us.  
"You are so beautiful, you know I love your get up, you know you should dress as a pirate more often. Hey cuddle me shipmate" Rory said in this very drunk sounding voice.  
"Rory stop" Amy said as he tried to lean in and kiss her.

"Drunk Rory isn't as funny as I thought he would be" I said to myself. Rory laughed insanely at me apparently he heard me. .

"Everything is brilliant isn't it? I mean look at these pirates. Look at their beards. You know what I should grow a beard. I think I will, I'm gonna grow a beard Darcy." Rory told me as he leaned against me shaking me by the shoulders. I stepped closer to the Doctor feeling a bit creeped out by Rory.

"The music turns them into fools" the Captain told the Doctor, Amy, and I. There was a green light glowing in the water and it formed into this beautiful girl with black hair and green skin. Amy had to hold Rory back as he started to walk towards her. The other guy who had been cut walked over to the girl and touched her outstretched hand and then disintegrated into nothing. Rory got out of Amy's grasp and started walking towards the girl. The Doctor and I had to drag him below deck, while ignoring his protests, so we could hide from the girl.  
"What was that thing?" Amy asked as the captain shut the deck doors behind us.

"A Siren many ships with treasure have fallen prey to her. She's the reason we've been stuck here she's been picking off the injured one by one" the Captain said.  
"It's said she can smell blood" a pirate whispered.  
"Like a shark?" I guessed.  
"Yes like a green, glowing, singing shark, in a ballroom gown" the Doctor joked.

"Don't think this is the best time for joking" I told him.  
"Right curses, quite popular among you humans because your too lazy to figure out the real truth" the Doctor said.  
"She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw" Rory said still a bit dazed.  
"Well I'm sure in a little while you'll think the opposite" Amy told him.

"Doctor we need to leave now" I told him.

"That crate of yours (the TARDIS) is your ship right?" the captain asked the Doctor.  
"Correct" the Doctor confirmed.

"Well make it sail" the captain ordered pointing his gun at the Doctor.

"And here we go with the guns again, you seem to be big on the guns" the Doctor said.  
"He dosen't like guns that much" I told him.  
"Well what will he think when I point it at you" the captain said pointing the gun at me.

"May I remind you I still have a sword" I threatened and he immediately put the gun down.

"I say we leave the cursed one behind" one of the crew members suggested.  
"Really I say we should just leave you lot behind and go on our merry way forgetting about why we came on this stupid boat in the first place" I suggested. One of the pirates started freaking out and we saw a leach on his leg. We quickly climbed up onto any dry parts of the boat.

"Don't pull it off just leave it alone and it will heal you up when it's done there will be no blood" I told the pirate giving him some advice I had learned from a TV show. But of course he didn't listen to me and he pulled the leech off his leg to reveal a nasty/bloody wound and then a black spot appeared on his hand.  
"That's why you should have listened to me" I grumbled to myself.

"Why does she want blood though?" I heard the Doctor ask himself.  
"So what where you saying about leaving the cursed ones behind" Amy glared at the pirate with the black spot now.  
"Karma's a jerk ain't she" I told him.

"Don't worry though no curse can go through 3 in. of timber" the Doctor said. But just as he said that the siren appeared in the room. Amy and I had to hold Rory back as he tried to go towards her again. The other pirate with the black spot walked up to the siren and then disintegrated despite us telling him not to. We all quickly ran into another room.  
"So are we safe now finally?" I asked.

"I have my good days and my bad days" the Doctor said.  
"How'd she get in?" the Captain asked.  
"She's using the water as a portal, we need to go somewhere that is completely dry" the Doctor explained.

"Well thank god we are in the middle of the ocean" I said sarcastically.

"Her eyes were like crystal pools of beauty" Rory whispered about the siren.  
"You better shut up right now you're already in enough trouble" Amy told him.  
"The Magazine" the captain suggested.  
"I really don't think the advice from Seventeen Magazine is going to help us right now" I snapped.  
"He means the armory" the Doctor said.

"Ohhhh gotcha" I said to the captain.

"It's dry as the bone" the Captain assured us.  
"Good let's go there" the Doctor said putting on the newly disintegrated pirates old hat.  
"I give the orders" the Captain said pointing his gun at the Doctor again.

"Are you worried because I'm wearing a hat now that I might take charge?" the Doctor asked the captain. The Captain shook his head.  
"Well then show us the way" I said. 

**Sorry I know this is a random place to end the chapter but I'm going to have to end it here but don't worry I will update it soon :D. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and also as an answer to Alyssa Love's question yes River and the Doctor did kiss in the last chapter. **


	43. The Curse of the Black Spot part 2

**I'm glad people are really enjoying the story. So I'm getting a lot of questions about River kissing Doctor, and how everything is going to fall into place with Darcy getting married to Doctor. Well I'm gonna sound evil for saying this but everyone will just have to wait and see what's going to happen. OH OH OH I can't believe I actually get to say this but SPOILERS!**

We walked into this room full of barrels of gun powder the door was unlocked when we came in which was weird.

"Hmmm who's been sleeping in my gun room?" the Doctor asked. I heard someone coughing in one of the barrels. The Captain took off the lid of the barrel that coughed and pulled a kid out of it.

"What are you doing here?" the Captain said pushing the kid up against the wall.

"He's not part of the crew?" the Doctor asked.  
"No he's my son" the Captain told us.

"Um then put your kid down, where I'm from there's laws against pushing children against walls" I ordered. He actually obeyed and the kid smiled at me.

"Toby, why are you here, your mother will be worried about you?" the Captain asked his child who I assumed was Toby. Toby gave him this look.

"When did she die?" he asked.  
"Last winter, she told me all about you, how you were a Captain in the Navy" Toby replied. _She lied _I thought to myself.

"I came to be a part of your crew" Toby continued.

"No" the captain said.  
"You can't send me back we're already 100 miles away from home" Toby stated. The Doctor and I did our eye telepathy thing thinking _Smart kid_.

"There is a monster on this ship. She leaves a mark on men's skin" the Captain warned.  
"You mean the black spot?" Toby asked nervously. _Oh no_ I thought. He showed us his hand which had a black spot on it. The captain looked at him but didn't see any scars or cuts on him. However he did have a fever.

"So that proves my theory wrong maybe she's just going for the sick and weak instead of blood" the Doctor said.

"It sounds like she's trying to put you all out of your misery before you even get the chance to get better" I said.

"Humans you damage so easily it's only a matter of time till we all get bruised. My ship we can sensor her away from here. Come on lets go" the Doctor said to the Captain. The Captain took out his gun and pointed it at the Doctor again.

"You're not the captain here remember" the Captain told him. I saw Toby open one of the barrels which was full of water. I pushed him down to the ground just as the siren's hand popped out of it. The Doctor pushed the lid back down on the barrel.

"The siren travels through water, touch her hand and you're a dead man" the Captain shouted. I glared at him for yelling at his son.

"You ok?" I asked getting down to Toby's height and he nodded his head.  
"We are cursed if we stay on board" one of the two remaining pirates said.

"Shut up" I nearly shouted at him for scaring Toby.

"Don't say cursed, cursed means game over, cursed means that we are helpless, and we are not helpless" the Doctor said.

"So Captain what do we do next?" I asked.

"You and I go to your ship and try and get off this god forsaken boat" the Captain said to the Doctor. He put this medallion on Toby.

"Barricade the door after we are gone" the Captain told his remaining 2 crew members.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked worrying about the Doctor getting killed by the siren.  
"We have to get Rory and Toby off this ship and before anyone else gets hurt" the Doctor said.

"Well remember if you have an itch don't scratch it to hard" Amy warned him.  
"We all have to go at some point besides doesn't getting your face ripped off by a mermaid sound like a cool way to go" the Doctor joked. Amy and I looked at him a bit confused before he left the room. Amy glared at Rory.

"What's the matter?" Rory asked.

"So the siren was the most beautiful thing you ever saw" Amy said crossing her arms.

"I really said that" Rory said finally going back to normal. Amy and I nodded. The pirates started to unblock the door.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We can't stay here or else we'll all die" one of them said.

"No two are idiots who have things backwards. Stay here=safe, going out there= going poof at the touch of a siren" I said to them as if they were stupid because they were getting on my nerves.

"But you have to respect his orders. He's your captain, he's a naval officer. You have to respect him" Toby almost ordered. We all looked at each other because we knew that Toby's mom had lied to him.

"Do you really want to know what your father does? He sails under the black flag, he's a pirate" one of the pirates said.  
"You liar" Toby shouted about to tackle the pirate.  
"It's ok Toby don't worry pirates are cool. Well except for those" I nodded my head to the two pirates trying to comfort him but he ran away from me.

"Great job on crushing his hopes" I snapped.

"Life's not all about dreams and fantasies" the pirate said to me.  
"You listen to your captain now and barricade that door" Toby said pointing a sword at both of the pirates. I smiled at him.  
"Good job Toby show them whose boss" I said slapping him on the shoulder apparently to hard because he stumbled forward a bit.  
"Sorry" I apologized.

"Listen I am not playing games boy you put that sword down" the pirate said.

"Take one step forward and I'll cut you, pirate" Toby threatened.

"You don't even know how to use a sword" he said.

"But all I need to do really is this" Toby said cutting the pirate on the hand.

"Congratulations welcome to the menu" I said to the pirate as he looked at the black spot appear on his hand. He pointed his gun at us.  
"Are you stupid? One shot and this whole room explodes and kills us all" Rory said. The other pirate grabbed the keys off the newly cut pirates waist and ran out of the room, leaving only 5 people in the room now. The only pirate left in the room started to barricade the door. We all sat down on the barrels feeling bored. Toby started to polish the medallion his father had given him.

"DARCY, RORY, AMY OPEN THE DOOR" We heard the Doctor shout on the other side of the door. Rory, Amy, and I ran to the door and unbarricaded it. The Doctor and the Captain ran in. The first thing the Doctor did was grab Toby's polished medallion and fog it up with his breath. Then he ran out of the room and I heard the sound of glass breaking. When he came back in we all looked at him very confused.

"Right now I'm sure all of you are confused correct?" the Doctor asked catching his breath from running around so much. Amy, Rory, Toby, and I nodded our heads in unison.  
"Well it's because I have made a discovery the siren doesn't use water as a portal she uses reflection" the Doctor explained.  
"Well that just makes our chances of survival even smaller now right?" I asked sarcastically. The Doctor nodded.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.  
"I don't have one" he sighed.  
"What about the TARDIS couldn't we just driver her out here?" Amy asked.  
"She's been towed" he said.  
"Are you serious?" Rory snapped.  
"Yes" he said.  
"So I'm guessing the plan is we stay under here and hide out?" I said.

"The sea is calm like a mirror if the injured go up on deck out there she'll rise out of the water and attack them" the Captain said.

"Of course until the wind picks up and then we'll all set sail and won't have to deal with this siren any longer" the Doctor said cheerfully.  
"But until that time comes we are stuck down here" the Captain said. _I don't think I'll be able to stand being stuck with these people for a long period of time in the same room_ I whined in my head.

"Well you should all go to sleep and I'll keep watch outside" the Doctor said to us.  
"I'll come with you" I said desperately wanting to get some air. We walked up to the deck and looked up at the stars. The Doctor had his arm around me to keep me warm because it was so cold outside.

"Do you think we'll find her?" I asked him about the TARDIS.

"She always comes back safe and sound" he told me. I saw him take something out of his pocket. And I started to hear music. I looked at the Doctor and saw he was playing something on my Ipod that he still had in his pocket. I recognized the song as Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson (**AN:I suggest listening to this song while you read this part it's a good song**). The Doctor offered me his hand. I looked at it and grabbed it and we started slow dancing.  
"Doesn't the universe explode if you dance or something like that" I said into his shoulder remembering what Rose had told me once. I heard him laugh into my hair. He spun me around slowly. And we smiled at each other as the music kept playing.  
"You ready?" he asked.  
"For what" I said a bit scared and then he dipped me. I laughed as he almost dropped me and then he pulled me back up and I leaned against his chest as we just swayed side to side.  
"I will love you always" he whispered to me placing his chin on top of my head.

"Me to" I whispered back and I felt him kiss the top of my head. These where the moments I loved, when it was just the Doctor and me doing things like this. I mean how often can you say "my fiancée and I slow danced on a pirate ship last night."

"I don't know why I have this song on my Ipod. I hate bananas" I joked as he spun me out.

"Bananas are good. I knew a great man who said once to always bring a banana to a party" he told me as I spun back into him elbowing him in the chest which made me laugh and then we resumed our swaying from side to side.

"Really and who was that?" I asked.  
"Me" he smiled kissing me then he picked me up bridal style and spun me around and I was giggling like an idiot.

"Ah hem" we heard the Captain say behind us.

"Sorry" I apologized as the Doctor set me down. I saw the Captain look up at the sky.  
"I travel by following that star" the Captain said pointing at the North Star.

"I've traveled far like you, space can be very lonely and the greatest adventure is to have someone to share it with you" the Doctor said looking at me.

"If we ever get out of this, I'll take him straight back to England. I'm not the father he needs" the Captain said looking down at his feet.  
"Are you kidding? A pirate for a dad, I would love that" I told him. He looked unsure of himself.

"You two can go to sleep now. I'll keep guard up here" the Captain said. The Doctor and I walked below deck and went to inspect the Captains quarters. I looked at the windows and saw they were shattered along with the only mirror in the room.  
"So that's why I heard the noise of shattering glass" I said looking at him. I saw the Doctor smile at me and then he looked at something far off. I heard Amy come in the room.  
"Doctor what's the matter?" she asked.  
"It feels like something is staring at me" he said. I heard a clash of thunder and the boat started to tilt which meant that we had wind.  
"MOUND THE SAILS" the Doctor shouted running back up on deck. Amy and I got Toby, Rory, and the pirate out of the armory to help us up deck. When we got outside it was raining super hard. The Captain shouted orders at us. At one point all I could hear was him shouting some nautical gibberish at us.

"I swear I think he's making half this stuff up" I shouted over the storm as Amy and I tugged on this rope. Toby was helped bring his father's coat up. I heard this clanging noise and saw this golden crown fall out of the coat. The crown was so shiny we could see our reflections in it. I slid for it and grabbed the crown in my hand. I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I looked at it and saw a small cut and then a black spot appeared on my palm. The siren jumped out of the crown and flew into the air. She started to sing and she had her arm outstretched to me. Unconsciously I started to walk towards her , because her voice was so beautiful to listen to, and she smiled at me. The Doctor looked between Toby, who was also walking towards the siren, and I. The Doctor ran to me and held me back and I started to fight against him.  
"Toby don't go towards her" the Captain warned his son. Toby touched her hand and he disappeared. The only member of the crew also touched her hand and disappeared. The Doctor quickly ran to the crown and threw it over board and the siren disappeared and my head cleared.

"It was so important to you wasn't it that's why you couldn't let it go. That's why you left your wife and your son because it's all about the treasure to you" the Doctor shouted at the Captain.  
"You could have saved him but you had to save her" the Captain pointed at me.  
"That's because I love her and wouldn't let anything happen to her" the Doctor retorted.

"Unlike you since all you care about is money and treasure" the Doctor added making the captain feel guilty. I heard Rory shout as he feel overboard.  
"RORY" Amy screamed. I couldn't see him in the water.  
"I'm going to go save him" Amy said about to jump in.  
"No don't if you do you'll just drown also" I told her, holding her back.

"There's only one thing that can take him" the Doctor said.  
"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"The siren she wants him so we have to release her" the Doctor said.  
"No!" Amy and I exclaimed. The Doctor opened a barrel full of still water and the siren flew out of it. She looked down at us.  
"He's drowning go find him" the Doctor told her. She went in after Rory.  
"Doctor why did you do that?" I asked.

"That thing is not a ravenous hunter it's an intelligent thinker. I think we can reason with her and maybe just maybe we can save the others. We have to find her" the Doctor said.  
"Are you mad?" the Captain asked.  
"If we want to save the others we have to let her take us. We'll prick our fingers agreed?" the Doctor asked us.

"Aye" the captain nodded.  
"Aye" Amy agreed.  
"Aye" I shouted. The Doctor took out a knife and cut himself, Amy, and the Captain. He was almost going to cut my hand till I showed him I was already wounded. The siren appeared in front of us and we all grabbed her hand. I saw bright flash white and then I woke up on this spaceship.  
"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"We haven't moved we are in exactly the same place as we where before" the Doctor said. I looked up and saw a window that revealed where we had just been standing.

"We were on a ghost ship?" the Captain guessed.  
"No it's real, it's a spaceship caught in a temporal rift" the Doctor corrected him.

"But how can two ships be in the same place?" I asked. The Doctor tried to explain to me how this was possible but I still didn't get it.

"So the reflections where gateways" the Doctor said picking something up and throwing it through the window and it landed on the now empty boat.

"Ever feel like something is looking back at you through a mirror well this time it is not an illusion" the Doctor said eerily. We heard this beeping noise.  
"It's the distress signal" I guessed.

"Yes" the Doctor said.  
"So that means this ship was here the whole time?" Amy asked. I started to hear the sirens voice again.

"And the siren is still on board" the Doctor whispered. The Doctor opened a door and right behind it was the skeleton of some alien. It frightened us for a moment but then we continued on looking through the ship. One hallway led us to this control room where we saw more alien skeletons sitting in the pilot chairs and there was also a window that showed the captain's quarters.

"Your right something was staring at us the whole time, but how long has the ship been marooned here?" Amy asked.  
"Long enough for the captain to run out of grog" the Captain said pointing at one of the skeletons.

"So if that's the captain then what is the siren?" I asked.

"Same as us a stowaway" the Doctor said sonicing the skeleton nearest him.

"So she killed them all then?" Amy guessed.

"Human Bacteria" the Doctor said randomly.  
"What?" I asked.  
"A virus from your own planet, it was airborne and came through the portal. That's what killed them but it didn't get its job done" the Doctor said leaning on the control board and I heard this weird squishing noise.

"Uhhhh look" the Doctor said with this disgusted look on his face putting his hand, which was covered in slime, up to my face.  
"What is it?" I asked almost as disgusted as him.  
"Sneeze, alien boogies" the Doctor said wiping his snot covered hand on my shirt.  
"Eww" I said rubbing my shirt on Amy's coat hoping to get the snot off.  
"Nice" Amy said sarcastically. The Doctor led us down another hallway and this time we found ourselves in what looked like a futuristic infirmary. There where members of the crew hooked up to these life support tubes.

"Rory" Amy exclaimed finding him.  
"Toby" the Captain shouted seeing his son.  
"TARDIS" the Doctor and I shouted in unison running to the blue box and hugging it.

"We have to get him out of here" the Captain said about Toby, almost about to take the tube off till the Doctor soniced him Toby.

"His fever's gone" the Captain said feeling Toby's forehead. Then the Doctor and I walked over to Rory.  
"He looks so healthy" Amy said looking down and smiling at him. The Doctor soniced him also.  
"I think she's keeping them alive but his brain seems to be in a sort of sleeping state at the moment. So wait the black spots are not a curse it's a tissue sample" the Doctor realized.

"Can you help me get him up?" Amy asked me.  
"Gladly" I told her. I started to take off the tube attached to Rory but I heard the voice of the siren.  
"She's coming" the Doctor whispered. We all hid somewhere and saw her give an anesthetic to Rory. Then she walked over to Toby and started to give him an anesthetic till the Captain shot at her. The siren turned a fire red color and hissed at him. The Doctor ran out to try and save him by sneezing. The siren turned towards him and walked towards the Doctor with this ball of fire that she had formed in her hands.  
"Oh I wasn't expecting that" the Doctor said to himself taking out a handkerchief and wiping his nose on it. He then threw the handkerchief down and the siren disintegrated it. Amy and I let out sighs of relief.

"Let's grab Rory and go" I told her. She nodded her head as we ran back to Rory and started again unhooking him from the tube.  
"Amy, Darcy stop she's not trying to hurt them, she's a doctor" the Doctor told us. Amy and I looked up at her as she approached us. She then turned back to her normal green color.

"This is a sick bay all these crew members are dead and she's been watching them all while the ship has been idle. Look at her a virtual doctor who is able to stabilize anything" the Doctor said very amazed by the siren.  
"Yeah but she's also able to burn your face off" I reminded him. The Doctor again started to admire the siren. Amy brought her hand towards the tube but the siren yelled at her.

"I don't think she wants to let us take them" I said.  
"Why?" Amy asked.  
"Because she can only keep them alive but she doesn't know how to cure them" the Doctor told her.

"I'm his wife for god sake why can't I touch him?" Amy snapped at the siren.  
"Amy show her your ring she'll give you her consent to let you talk to him" the Doctor said grabbing Amy's hand and showing the siren her wedding ring.

"Look she just wants to look after him" I pleaded for Amy. The siren looked at me with this blank look on her face.  
"Why won't you let me near my husband?" Amy asked. The siren looked at Amy and then stretched her arm out and a little circle appeared around her hand.

"That's your consent form" the Doctor smiled. Amy hesitated.

"Sign it you have to put your hand in the light. Rory's sick so you'll have to take full responsibility" the Doctor told her. Amy stuck her hand through the circle.  
"Thank you" I told the siren before she disappeared. Amy turned off the control board and Rory woke up making these gasping noises and spazzing out.  
"Amy I don't think he can breathe turn it back on" I told her. Amy obeyed and Rory went all calm again.

"He'll die if you take him out of it" the Captain said.  
"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked looking to the Doctor for help. But it seemed like he didn't have any advice.  
"Rory come on wake up" Amy whispered to him. And at the sound of her voice he opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in a hospital, if you leave you might die" the Doctor told him straight out. I glared at him knowing that wasn't the thing anyone would want to here after being touched by a siren.

"So your saying if I don't leave now I'm stuck here forever?" Rory asked.  
"Pretty much" I told him.  
"But don't worry the siren will keep you safe" the Doctor told him.

"And if I come with you 3?" he asked.  
"Drowning on the point of death" the Doctor told him. I saw Rory get a look of realization on his face.  
"I'm a nurse" he said.  
"We know" I told him having heard it many times.  
"Wait, what does you being a nurse have to do with anything going on right now?" Amy asked.  
"I can teach you to save me" he told her.  
"Whoa hang on there" Amy said a bit surprised.  
"You said I was drowning right? Well if you resuscitate me you can bring me back to life" Rory told her. Amy looked scared.  
"You've seen people do it millions of times in films" Rory encouraged her.  
"But this isn't a film, I mean if I do it wrong I co-"

"You won't do it wrong" Rory said to her.

"Why do I have to be the one? I'm sure Doctor and Darcy know how to do this?" Amy asked.

"Because I know you won't give up" he told her.

"You can do this Amy" I told her. She nodded her head. I watched the Doctor tell the Captain that the ship needed to go back into space, and that he couldn't save Toby. The Captain said that he would take care of Toby and watch over the ship.

"I know you can do this, however if you do mess up I will be very cross" Rory joked.  
"I'll see you in a minute then" Amy told him.  
"Ready?" I asked her. We unhooked Rory from the life support tube and walked him to the TARDIS and placed him on the floor so Amy could perform CPR on him. The Doctor and I watched nervously as the more Amy tried to save him he still wouldn't wake up.

"Come on don't give up" I encouraged her seeing that she looked tired.

"Come on Rory, you're not leaving us on this day, not today" the Doctor said. Amy soon gave up. The Doctor and I held each other's hands as we comforted Amy. I could feel tears running down my face. And then Rory started to choke as he spit out some water and started breathing again.

"Amy you did it, you did it" Rory said hugging her. I felt my heart start beating at million miles per hour because of how scared I had been and the Doctor and I hugged each other really tightly.

"Rory that is the last time you die. Alright?" I told him considering this had been his 4th time dying.

"I'll try my best" he said.

**Woooo I'm excited to write the Doctor's wife chapters next because I am going to put some major stuff in them. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. This is going to sound random but I want to give virtual hugs to all the people who love my story :D**


	44. The Doctor's Wife part 1

**So quick note I am kind of changing the plot of this episode and I hope you enjoy the change I made.**

I walked up to where I remembered the Torchwood hub was seeing that big water thing (what it is exactly I have no clue). I tried looking for the guest entrance by stepping on one of the stones but none of them would work. I couldn't get in till finally I jumped on one of the stones and it started to lower me into the hub. The hub still looked the same from the last time I was here. When I finally reached the ground I saw that no one was there.

"Hello?" I shouted. No one answered.

"Just to let you know you really need to fix the guest entrance it's a bit steep" I said.

"Jack if you jump out and scare me I am going to be really pis-"

"Hello" I heard Jack say behind me. Which was unexpected so I let out a little scream and jumped. I turned around saw Jack smiling at me still looking as hot as ever.

"And who might you be?" Jack asked flirting with me.  
"Darcy" I said in the same tone as him.

"You got cute" he said. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Cute-er, I meant you look cuter" he said correcting himself then hugging me.  
"You look much older than the last time I saw you" he said.  
"That's because I was 16 and trying to get a job here" I told him.

"You know I would have let you work here if it wasn't for the concerned parent part" he told me.  
"Yeah that's because you just had to tell my dad the gory details about working here" I said. He laughed at me.

"So where is everyone else?" I asked.  
"They're off getting an alien we found up in Eastbourne" he told me.  
"Oh ok" I said looking around the place.

"So what where you saying about being pissed off?" he asked.  
"Oh right" I said smacking him on the arm for scaring me.  
"You really pack a punch" he said.  
"I know the Doctor says the same thing" I said.  
"So your still traveling with him, I thought when you came here last you said 'I never wanna see his stupid timelord face again' Jack said quoting me word for word.

"Well I was young and really mad at him at the time, but then he came back for me" I smiled.  
"So what brings you here to the hub?" he asked. I took an envelope out of my jacket pocket and handed it to him. He opened it and read  
"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Darcy Jordan Lightwood and John Smith" he nearly shouted.

"Congratulations" he said hugging me again and this time spinning me around.  
"Aww thanks the hub was the first of many stops I have to go to" I told him.  
"So why is it blank" he asked looking at the rest of it.

"Well the Doctor and I haven't really planned anything yet but then he came up with this clever idea to make the invites out of some extra psychic paper he had so when we do make a decision it will show up on the invite so keep it with you at all times" I told him.

"You my dear are living the dream" he told me.  
"Thanks" I said again.  
"So the Doctor does he still have the spiky hair and wear that suit and trench coat?" Jack asked.

"No it's a new regeneration this time he wears a bow tie" I told him.

"Hmm bow tie sounds hot. So where is he? Is he to scared that I'll just make him leave you and he'll fall for me with my charm and good looks?" he asked quite modestly.

"Um I don't know I told him to go have fun without me while I did all the grown up stuff" I said answering the first question whilst rolling my eyes at him. I looked at my watch and sighed because I had to leave and deliver the rest of the invitations.  
"Well I should be going now I have to go give these to everyone else then the Doctor is picking me up" I said.  
"Do you want to take one of the cars?" he asked.  
"Oh I really shouldn't don't you need those" I said.  
"Eh it's been a slow week" he told me throwing me some car keys.

"Look at it this way it's better than being stuck on a bus full of disease ridden strangers" he said.  
"Wow Jack you make public transportation sound like heaven" I said sarcastically and he winked at me.

"Anyways do you want to come with me? When the Doctor picks me up you could come along for a trip with us" I told him.  
"I'd love to but I think I'll stay here I've got my team to look after" he told me.  
"Alright but next time I'm in the area your coming with us. And I will make you come with us and possibly drag you in the TARDIS kicking screaming" I warned him.  
"I'll make sure to remember" he said kissing me on the cheek as we reached where the car was parked. Before I got in I asked him something.  
"So you a 51st century guy right?"  
"The best 51st century guy you'll ever meet. Why?" he answered

"Do you know a River Song?" I asked because they were both from the 51st century so it might have been a possibility that they knew each other.

"No I don't think I do, but her name sounds hot do you have her number so I can call her up?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him and took off in the car. I was driving down this road and it seemed like I was the only car for miles and then right in front of me I saw I was about to run into the TARDIS. I swore very loudly then I quickly slammed my foot on the breaks and pulled over. I saw the Doctor open the doors and run to the car with this huge smile on his face holding a glowing box.  
"DARCY I'VE GOT MAIL" he said all excited. I realized that this meant I wouldn't be able to send the invites so I left a note for Jack for when he found the car. I got into the TARDIS as the Doctor was running around rambling about the mail he had gotten.

"It's a timelord emergency messaging system. In an emergency we'd wrap our messages in these little beauty's and send them anywhere in time and space. Anyway there's a living timelord out there and it's one of the good ones" he said very excited again. Amy, Rory, and I looked at each other hating to burst his bubble.  
"I thought you said there weren't any timelords left" I said.

"There are no more timelords left in the universe but the universe isn't where we are going. Look at it" he said throwing the glowing box to me where I saw the symbol of a snake swallowing it's tail making a perfect circle.

"You see that snake that's the mark of the Corser he was a fantastic bloke. He had that tattoo in every regeneration otherwise he didn't feel like himself without it or herself at a couple points. And she was a bad girl" the Doctor said pulling a lever and part of the TARDIS sparked and we all fell to the floor.  
"What are you doing?" I shouted at him over the sound of the TARDIS engine throttling.

"We are leaving the universe" he told me.

"How can you leave the universe?" Amy asked.

"With a great amount of power, right now where going to have to delete some rooms to get out of here goodbye swimming pool, goodbye scullery, and sorry Darcy for doing this goodbye library" he said pressing these buttons. But I really wasn't paying attention to what he was deleting right now. I was more focused on the fact that it felt like we were going to crash and burn hard. I felt it land with a large thud making us fall to floor again.  
"Ok where are we?" Amy asked as she got up.

"Outside the universe. Were we have never ever been" the Doctor told her. The lights started to fade.

"Is that meant to be happening?" Rory asked as the Doctor and I tried to make the lights turn back on but the TARDIS was slowly losing power.  
"Doctor the power's draining which is impossible right" I told him. It was getting darker now.  
"So what is happening?" Amy asked.  
"It's the matrix of the TARDIS its soul is just disappearing" the Doctor said.  
"So she actually has a soul?" I said smiling. I mean I knew the TARDIS had some type of attitude but I didn't think she would actually have a soul.

"Yes but where would it go?" he wondered.

"Well maybe your timelord friend will know once we find him" I said opening the door to the TARDIS.

"Right" the Doctor said smiling again remembering why we were here. So we all walked out into this gross junkyard.

"So what kind of trouble did your friend say he was in?" Amy asked.  
"He said he was sort of in a pickle" the Doctor said.  
"You know you could just say I don't know" Amy told him.  
"So what is this place the scrap yard at the end of the universe?" Rory asked.

"Not end of, outside of" I corrected him.

"But how can we be outside the universe?" he asked me.  
"Doctor" I shouted so he could answer Rory's question.

"Imagine a great big soap bubble with a little outer bubble right next to it" the Doctor explained.  
"Ok" Rory said seeming to get it.  
"Well it's nothing like that" the Doctor said.

"So we are in a tiny universe outside our big bubble universe?" I guessed looking at this random washing machine with Amy.

"Yes, well no, but if it helps you yes" the Doctor said.

"God he is more confusing than a school finals" I told Amy.

"Now let's see what do we think of this place, the gravity is almost earth normal, its earth breathable but it smells like-"

"B.O." I said sniffing the air and nearly gagging.

"Yes B.O." the Doctor said.

"So what's all this stuff doing here?" Rory asked looking at more of the junk.

"Well it's a rift so something's fall through every now and then. Oh wait I've got it the universe is like one big sinkhole and we've fallen right threw it" the Doctor said finally making sense.

"THIEF YOU'RE MY THIEF" this crazy woman shouted running towards the Doctor.

"She's dangerous try and stay away from her" this old lady said running behind her with a man right next to her.  
"Thief, I've found you, look at you, hehe goodbye, wait that's not it" the crazy woman said and then she kissed the Doctor. Rory, Amy, and I stood there staring at them open mouthed. The Doctor was making hand motions for me to help him so I pulled him away from the crazy lady. The Doctor was wiping his mouth and fixing his hair from being jumped on by the woman.  
"Welcome strangers" the man said.  
"So why are you calling me thief what have I stolen?" the Doctor asked.

"Because you have stolen me. You are stealing me, I have been stoled, oh tenses are difficult aren't they?" the crazy lady rambled on. The Doctor and I looked at each other really weirded out by this woman and the Doctor was ducking behind me so I was guarding him from the woman. _Hmm this is a first_ I thought looking at the Doctor hiding behind me when usually it was the opposite.

"What never been kissed/jumped on by a stranger before?" I joked.  
"Oh shut up" he said looking creeped out.

"Oh we are sorry, she's off her head" the old lady told us. I looked at the crazy woman looking at Amy's hair and Amy stared at me. Then the crazy lady looked at me and grabbed me by the face squishing my cheeks.  
"Hmmm you do look different from this angle, I was wrong you actually are quite pretty" she said inspecting me.

"Uhh Doctor?" I said motioning to him for help now and the old lady pulled the crazy lady away from me.

"I'm auntie" she introduced herself shaking my hand quite roughly almost as if she had man hands.

"And I'm uncle" the old man said.

"Be careful with this one she bites" he warned the Doctor.  
"Do I?" the crazy lady asked. And then she bit the Doctor.

"Whoa no no no no" We all shouted at her. Once she stopped biting the Doctor he grasped his neck.  
"Ow, you bit me" he said looking at her afraid now. I looked at his neck and didn't see anything.  
"You're fine" I told him.

"No I'm not" he nearly shouted and I had to start laughing at him.

"Oh shut up" he told me.

"Biting's fun it's like kissing except there's a winner" the crazy lady said to the Doctor.

"Sorry she's dulally" uncle apologized.  
"No I am not, I'mmmmmmmmm I'mmmmmmmmmmmmm, it's on the tip of my tongue. I just had a new idea about kissing. Come here you" the crazy lady said chasing the Doctor. But Amy, Rory, and I blocked her from him.

"No Idris stop" auntie said holding her back.

"Oh now your angry" Idris said to the Doctor.  
"No I'm not" he said.  
"The tiny boxes will make you angry" Idris said looking at the message I was still holding in my hand.

"What do you mean by the boxes?" the Doctor asked her thinking she meant the message as well.

"Oh your chin is hilarious" she laughed grabbing the Doctor's chin then she looked at Rory and said.

"It means the smell of dust after rain"

"What does?" Rory asked.

"Petrichor"

"But I didn't ask"

"You will" Idris smiled.

"Idris maybe you should rest" Auntie suggested.

"Right resting sounds good" she said and then she collapsed.

"So is she dead?" uncle asked. Rory checked at her and nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Auntie shouted around her. The Doctor and I looked at her all confused.

"Use one of them" I heard this booming voice say. Auntie and Uncle looked at us.

"Doctor what do they mean by use one of them?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"We just need your help that's all really to save Idris" Auntie said although I had a feeling she was lying.

"Choose quickly" the booming voice said.  
"Would you mind helping us darling?" Uncle asked me. I looked at the Doctor not sure what to do.  
"Sure" I agreed.

"Thank you, nephew will help you carry Idris in" Auntie said pointing to something behind us. We all turned around and saw an Ood with green eyes.

"Doctor what is that?" Amy asked.  
"Oh it's alright it's and Ood I love an Ood, hello Mr. Ood" the Doctor said walking up to it. Rory put his hand to his chin and started wiggling is fingers to make them look like tentacles. Amy and I laughed at him.  
"So can you talk? Oh I see here let me fix that for you" the Doctor said taking out his sonic and fixing the Oods talking sphere thing. The Doctor fixed it and we heard voices screaming for help. I heard plenty of words mixed through the screams like Gallifrey and timelord. The Doctor and I looked at each other, I saw he had a look of hope on his face. If this was real that meant there where a ton of timelords here and that the Doctor wasn't alone. The Ood turned off its talking sphere thing.

"Was that him?" Rory asked pointing at the Ood. I looked at him and shook my head and mouthed the word "timelords".  
"Who else is here?" the Doctor asked Auntie.  
"It's just the four well actually 3 now that are here and house. Nephew could you and this man's lady friend carry Idris in so you can save her?" Auntie asked. I think by lady friend she meant me. I turned towards Rory, Amy, and the Doctor.

"I'll be fine, I've got my phone and if I see any timelords I'll let you know" I told them before helping the Ood carry in Idris.

"So you don't talk at all?" I asked the Ood as we carried her into this room with a metal grate in the ground. He shook his head and then motioned to the metal grate and we placed her there. I started to move off it but the Ood told me to stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked. It looked like it was setting something up.  
"Listen I have to go back" I told it but it wouldn't listen. I started to move but it sort of growled at me. Then it hit a button and got this evil look in its eyes. Gas started to protrude from the grate below me and I couldn't move. I saw this bright golden light move out of Idris and then it went into me and that's when I blacked out. When I woke up I was in this cage.

"Ow my head" I said feeling it throb.

_It stops hurting after awhile_ this voice said clearly in my head.

"What?" I asked it.

_Hmmmm I have to say this body is much better than the other one seems stronger, well the last one was a half life_ the voice said.

"I'm sorry but why are you in my head?" I asked the voice.

_Great the first time I can actually talk to someone and I have to explain everything. Remember that crazy lady Idris well I was in her head for first and you foolishly fell into a trap so now I am in your body_ The voice said.

"First time you can talk? Who are you?" I asked.

_Always with the questions Darcy_ It grumbled.

"I'm serious" I said.

_Alright I will tell you. I am the TARDIS time and relative dimension in space_ it said.  
"No your not" I told it.

_Yes I am _she argued

"Not"

_Darcy I have been around much longer than you I could keep this up for years. Oh I see your hearts are working fine _ it said excitedly.  
"You mean heart" I told her. The TARDIS stayed quiet as if she was waiting for me to figure out on my own. I felt my heart beating rapidly.

_Now I think it's time we get out of here_ the TARDIS suggested.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked her.

"THEIF" I shouted except it wasn't my voice it sounded British.

_See Darcy not only can we talk to each other through thoughts but I can also speak threw you. Your two people in one isn't that exciting_ The TARDIS said.  
"No and what's with the British accent?" I told her in my own voice.

_It's so people can tell us apart_ she said.

"THIEF WHERE'S MY THIEF" the TARDIS shouted out loud.

"Who is your thief?" I asked her.

_The Doctor of course_. I saw the Doctor running towards me and he looked sad and horrified.  
"Doctor" I shouted. And he ran to me hugging me awkwardly through the bars.

_It's my thief_ the TARDIS sighed.  
"We need to get out of here now" he said opening the door with his sonic.  
"Doctor there's something I need to tell you" I said walking out of the cage.

"Really now" he said looking ready to get out here.  
"Yes it's really important" I told him.

"They put the TAR-" but I had been cut off by my own hand covering my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at the TARDIS through my covered mouth.

_Come on let him guess it's fun _she said.

"No" I told her.

_Just let me take over_ she said. I tried to not make her speak through me again but failed.  
"I'll give you a hint I go" and the noise that the TARDIS makes when it materializes came out of my mouth.

"You're the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked unbelievingly.

"Yes they put the TARDIS in me except I'm still me and I don't know how that works but she keeps talking to me in my mind and she speaks through me" I said taking control now.

"Yep that's me a type 40 TARDIS I was already a museum piece when you where young. I remember the first time you stroked my console and you said-" the TARDIS said through me.

"I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and then I stole you" the Doctor said finishing her sentence.

_Oh Darcy you should have been there he was such an adorable little boy not to mention I was also the one who stole him_ she told me. And I had to giggle.

"She stole you actually" I said.

"I borrowed her" the Doctor said looking at me amazed at what was happening.

"Borrowing means the intention of taking something and giving it back but what makes you think I would ever give you back" the TARDIS said.  
"She really is in you, your both the TARDIS and Darcy" he said to me.

"Oh and that's not the best part if you listening closely you will hear two hearts and no that's not your own. That's Darcy and you know what that means" the TARDIS said and I opened my mouth and I saw this golden dust fly out of it which I had seen only once before that was when the Doctor had just regenerated.  
"She's a timelord" he gasped.

**Ooooooooooooo cliffhanger :D. I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	45. The Doctor's Wife part 2

**Anyways I'm glad you all loved the cliffhanger. Oh and I have a music suggestion play I am the Doctor and Amy's theme at the same time it sounds really pretty. Now on with the story. **

"Noooo your joking?" I asked her.

_Really have you noticed your heart rate lately_ she said.

"It's been going really fast but I doubt its two hearts" I told her. I felt where my human heart was and then moved it to the middle of my chest and felt a second heartbeat. I then put my hand to the Doctor's chest and felt his two hearts comparing mine to his and realized they were the same.

"OH MY GOD I'M A TIMELORD" I said jumping up and down.

"This is great I mean I can live forever with you now" I said kissing him but he still looked confused and not happy.

"Doctor please don't say this is bad" I said a bit nervously.

"No I'm happy it's just why would someone want to put a timelord and a TARDIS in a human?" the Doctor asked himself.  
"Maybe your timelord friend knew about us so he made me into one to make you happy? The TARDIS part I have no clue about. Speaking of him where is he?" I asked.

"The distress signal was fake" he said.  
"What but why would they call us here?" I asked.  
"Because house eats TARDIS'" TARDIS said randomly.

"What?" the Doctor and I asked.

"I don't know it's something I heard you say" TARDIS said to the Doctor.

"He never said that" I told her.

"He says that in the future" she told me.

"House eats' TARDIS?" the Doctor said to himself.  
"See there you go. Now what are fish fingers?" TARDIS asked making me cover the Doctor's mouth.

"Is that really important? Can we focus more on the fact that I am a TIMELORD and no longer human" I told her.

_Yes we are all partying for you silently_ she said sarcastically.

"When do I say house eats TARDIs'" the Doctor asked TARDIS.

"You'll say it eventually" I told him.

"Of course House feeds on rift energy and TARDIS' are bursting with it like process food mmm fish fingers" the Doctor said.  
"Well that clears the question" I said.

"Is she always like this?" TARDIS asked the Doctor.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Has she always been bigger on the inside. I never knew there was more to her than just another girl who just fell for you" she said.  
"Yes she always has been something more than that to me" he told her. I felt my hearts flutter when he said that.

"Wait hang on we're going off subject you can't eat a TARDIS it would destroy you" the Doctor said.

"Unless you unravel the TARDIS matrix and put it into a human which immediately makes them into a timelord. And voila we are now back to where we started. Darcy is now a timelord" TARDIS giggled.  
"So does that mean I have to spend the rest of my lives with you in my head?" I asked her.

"Oh no eventually one of us will fade" TARDIS said out loud. The Doctor and I froze.

_Ohhh I meant to say that silently_ she apologized in my head.

"So wait you mean only one of us can control this body?" I asked her.  
"Sooner or later yes the one that fades away will cease to exist" she said.  
"Doctor what do we do?" I asked getting scared now.

"We need to call Amy and Rory I sent them to the TARDIS and they are locked in there the House will try and eat them at any moment" the Doctor said running down the hallway shouting into the phone.

"What are my chances of being the one who gets to control my body?" I asked TARDIS while running after him.

_Do you want the scary truth or a very good lie?_ She said.

"Scary truth" I sighed out stopping in the room where they had turned me into a timelord while the Doctor ran out to the junkyard to go save Amy and Rory.

_Slim your body may be timelord but your mind is still human. A human mind like yours can never take what a timelord can especially when a TARDIS matrix is in them. If I wasn't in your mind you could probably live on because you are so strong but sadly I am in your mind_ she said sounding very sorry.

"He's gonna fix this. He always does" I told her.

_That is my Theta and trust me I know from being with him for so long that he will do anything to save you. I haven't seen him love someone like this since-_

"Rose" I cut her off.  
_Me when he first stole me she_ said. Then my eyes grew wide as I remembered what she had said.

"Theta?" I asked. I saw the Doctor straighten up when he heard me say that as he walked into the room.

"How do you know that name?" he asked me.  
"That's what TARDIS told me. Is that your name? Your real proper name?" I asked him.  
"No it was a nickname I had at school" he said turning away from me.

"How come you never told me?" I asked him. Then I screamed and clutched my head as I felt a sharp pain go through it.

"Oh bloody hell this hurts" the TARDIS said. And she gasped that was what I was going to say but instead she said it. I was already fading  
"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked me catching me before I fell to the ground. TARDIS had to explain to him what was happening to my mind.

"Now don't get emotional hmm that's what the orange girl said. Remember you're the Doctor so focus" she told him.

"On what I'm a mad man without a box and my fiancée is getting taken control over by a TARDIS and I'm stuck in a plug hole at the end of the universe in an old JUNKYARD" he shouted.

_How do I get back control _I asked her being the voice inside her head now.

"Just keep trying it's like pushing against an invisible wall except harder" the TARDIS told me.

_You and the Doctor are practically the same person you make both make no sense half the time_ I told her.  
"Darcy are you still in there?" he asked hopefully. I pushed through this so called invisible wall the TARDIS had told me about and finally got back control.

"Yeah still here" I said feeling a bit breathless.

"Good keep talking so you can stay in control?" he said.  
"What about TARDIS?" I asked him.  
"I'm not marrying the TARDIS" he said smiling at me.

_Like I said he would do anything for you even try and get rid of me_ TARDIS said a bit sad.  
"Don't worry he'll get this back to normal and somehow we'll be able to talk like this with each other all the time" I assured her. The Doctor told us how the House had stolen the TARDIS and that we had to find a way to get them back.

"Alright then come along Darcy and… what exactly do I call her?" the Doctor asked.  
"Oh 700 years and he finally ask" the TARDIS snapped taking control again making my mind feel trapped behind that invisible wall again.

"You call me sexy" she told him.  
"Only when we're alone" the Doctor said to her.  
"We are alone" she stated.  
"Well come along then Sexy and make sure you can bring Darcy back" he said grabbing my hand and leading us back out to the junkyard. I pushed through that sort of wall again to get back control.

"So the junkyard how exactly is this going to help bring back the Ponds?" I asked him.  
"Because it's not just any junkyard it's a TARDIS junkyard" he said dragging this wall behind.

"So you are going to build a TARDIS console then" I guessed.  
"Yes" he told me.

"Do you need help?" I asked him.  
"No it's fine just keep talking" he grunted as he almost dropped the wall behind him.

_God he's so stubborn_ Sexy told me. I stood there looking around the junkyard.  
_These are all my sister's_ Sexy sighed. I didn't even think about this, I always thought that she was fine being all alone as the last TARDIS but apparently she wasn't. She missed her sisters just like how the Doctor missed all the other timelords.

"You sure you don't need help?" I asked him. And he nodded gasping for air now with that wall still. Then Sexy took control of me and picked something off the ground.

"Bond the tube directly to the teching converter" she told him.  
"Yes I know I've built a TARDIS before" he said getting frustrated now.

_Sexy_ I shouted at her in her mind.  
"Sorry accident, or you may just be getting weaker" she said.  
"Don't call her weak" the Doctor reprimanded her.  
"You know your like a 9 year old trying to create a motorbike in his bedroom and you never read the instructions" she told him.

"I always read the instructions" he told her.  
_Right was that before or after you threw them into the Supernova_ I snapped. The invisible wall was getting thicker for me to push through.

"Darcy even agrees, let's see if you actually do read instructions there is a sign on my door what does it say?" Sexy asked him.

"That has nothing to do with instructions bring Darcy back now" he told her.  
"At the bottom what does it say?" she asked him refusing to help me take control again.

_Come on may I remind you this is my body_ I told her.  
"I'm not finished with him yet" Sexy told me.

"It says pull to open" he told her.

"Right and what do you do" she said to him as if he were a five year old

"I push" he admitted.

_Wait it actually isn't supposed to open that way? _I said never having realized it before.  
"You have passed that sign for 700 years and have failed to pay any attention to any police door boxes open because they open outwards" she said ignoring me.  
"You know what I have been using you for 700 years and I think I have the right to open my front doors whichever way I want them to" he shouted at her giving up on pulling that wall behind him.  
"Your front doors you sound like a child" she told him.  
"Oh you are not my mother" he said under his breath.  
"And you are not my child" she snapped. I kept pushing through the invisible wall but Sexy refused to let me through.

"You know since we are talking with mouths and you refuse to let Darcy take control again. I have to say you have never been so reliable. You never take me where I want to go" he said poking me in the chest.

"No but I have always taken you where you needed to go. And you know you shouldn't be yelling at me because you want to know why" she told him poking him in the chest now.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"I haven't told Darcy about you kissing River" she said. And then I got control again.  
"WHAT" I shouted at him. The Doctor got this look on his face that he knew he was in trouble.  
"Oh now you decide to let her take control" the Doctor said to Sexy. I slapped him and started crying.  
"I can't believe you kissed her" I shouted at him.  
"I didn't she kissed me" he said to me.  
"Why would she kiss you. She knows we're together" I told him.  
"I don't know she's so confusing" he said running his hands through his hair.  
"Did you enjoy it?" I asked him.  
"No but that woman has an iron grip and wouldn't let me go" he told me. He came up to me and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"There is no one I love more than you. One kiss isn't going to change how I feel for you" he told me.  
"But what about River?" I asked.  
"I don't know why she kissed me I don't think I will know for awhile but I don't care about it and personally I just want to forget about it" he said and then he kissed me very passionately.  
"Because nothing can be compared to that" he said flirtatiously. And I giggled as he brushed away my tears with his thumb.  
"Sorry for the slap" I said looking at the big red mark on his cheek and kissing it.  
"Not like I haven't been slapped before" he said smiling at me.

_Are you two done then?_ Sexy asked. I felt the sharp pain in my brain again.  
"She's fading again" Sexy told him.  
"Can she come back?" the Doctor asked.

"No she can only speak in my mind eventually she will go silent. Now you need to get a move on" she smiled at him.

"Look at this we are talking. Wouldn't it be great if we could talk all the time?" he asked her.  
"I would love that to but I don't think you can make the TARDIS work that way" she told him disappointedly.

_How long do have I left till I you know fade completely?_ I asked her.

"18 minutes" she told me. Eventually the Doctor finished the makeshift TARDIS.  
"What do you think?" he asked. The makeshift TARDIS looked very homemade but then again how much can you do in such a short amount of time. A spring flew off the console.

"It's supposed to do that. Now into the TARDIS" he said.

_If you want to call it that_ I said. Sexy laughed at my remark. The Doctor fiddled with the console. Sexy pulled down a mirror and looked at my face pulling the skin down and pinching my cheeks.

_Don't look so disgusted_ I said seeing the look on her face. The Doctor pulled a lever to start the TARDIS but it sparked.  
"NO NO NO" he shouted.  
"What's wrong?" Sexy asked.  
"It's not working" he said kicking the console.  
"Would you quit abusing the console. Both you and Darcy constantly kick me and you have no idea how much that hurts" Sexy told him.  
"That dosen't matter it won't work I can't go anywhere, I don't have anything" he sighed getting even more frustrated.  
"Oh my beautiful idiot you have what you have always had. You have me and Darcy" Sexy said she brought my finger to my lips, kissed them and this golden dust was on them. She put my fingers on a part of the console and the makeshift TARDIS came to life.

_So wait I have magical pixie dust in me? _ I asked her.  
"No that's just timelord energy" she told. Then we left the little junkyard planet and I saw the rift as we flew threw it.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the Doctor screamed. I wish I was able to scream with him.

"We should have locked on with them but they need to put there shields down so we can land" Sexy told him.

"Can you get a message to Amy the telepathic circuits are online" he said.  
"Which one is Amy?" Sexy asked.  
_The pretty one_ I told her. She turned on the mirror she had been looking at not that long ago and I saw Rory appear on the mirror.

"Hello pretty one" she told me.

_That's Rory. She thinks he's the pretty one_ I said laughing.

"What the hell is that" we heard Rory say.

"Don't worry it's a telepathic messaging system wait that's Rory" the Doctor said looking at the mirror also seeing Rory's face.

"You need to get to the control room. I'm putting the route in your head and then you need to say a code" Sexy told him.  
"But that's Rory" the Doctor said.

"I'll send you the passkey when you get there good luck" Sexy told Rory.

_I thought the house deleted the control room_ I said.

"I'm sending them to an old one" she told me.

"But I deleted them" the Doctor said.  
"Well I archived them" she told him. Another sharp pain went through my head.

"Hang in there Darcy" he told me. I helped him drive the TARDIS.  
"You're doing it, good job you Sexy thing" he said.  
"So you do call me that does that mean that's my name?" Sexy smiled.  
"You bet it is" he said.

_WOOOOOO You go SEXY_ I shouted weakly now. The TARDIS was shaking hard from side to side.

"I think they made it to the control room let me tell them the passkey" she said. She put up the messaging system again.  
"The passkey is Crimson, Eleven, Delight, Petrichor" she told Rory and then hung up. When we realized the shields where down we told Rory and Amy to get out of the way and then parked the TARDIS in the TARDIS. I looked at the new console room we where in and realized we were in the control room I first saw when I was 15.

_I'm home_ I said remembering all the good times I had in this console room. The Doctor ran to hug Amy and Rory I was going to do the same but I fell to the ground when the most painful thing I ever felt went through my brain.  
"Doctor, she's fading again I don't think she'll last long" Sexy told him.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.  
"Amy, Rory this is Darcy and the TARDIS. They put the TARDIS in Darcy, and guess what she's also timelord now" the Doctor said all excited.

"Darcy is the TARDIS and a timelord. Did you wish really hard" Amy said teasingly.

_Shut up_ the Doctor and I said. I felt too weak to even try and talk in Sexy's mind now.

"Hello I'm Sexy" she introduced herself.

"Shut up again" the Doctor said before Amy and Rory could tease him again.  
"So where's Darcy" Rory asked.  
"Um she is sort of dying inside my brain right now" she explained.  
"I know it's confusing" the Doctor said looking at Amy and Rory's confused face.

"The TARDIS has been breached nephew kill them all" House said. I waited for an Ood to attack us.

"Wait where is he?" Rory asked.

"He was standing right where you materialized" Amy said.

"Oh so we must have redistributed him" the Doctor said.  
"Meaning?"  
"You're breathing him"

_Eww_ I said.

"Another Ood I failed to save" the Doctor sighed.  
"Doctor I wasn't expecting you here" House said.  
"Well that's me always the unexpected" the Doctor replied.

"Well the question is now that you're here how do I dispose of you" House said.  
"I could play with gravity" he suggested and then I felt all this weight being pushed down on my body making me fade even more.

"No Darcy keep holding on" Sexy told me. Then I felt the weight being lifted off. Then another sharp pain went through my head and this time it felt final as I fell to the ground.  
"Doctor she's dying" Sexy told him as Rory ran towards me, since he was the closest to me, to see what was going on. While the Doctor tried to negotiate with the House.

_Tell the Doctor I love him_ I said feeling tears run down my face.

"I'm not letting you go" Sexy told me.  
"Who are you talking to" Rory asked.  
"Darcy she's in my head" Sexy replied.  
"Hang on" Sexy told me and she closed my eyes and there was a bright flash of white and I ended up in this very white room with only one door. On the other side of the room I saw except I had pale white skin and very dark blue eyes I saw myself wearing this blue sort of dress with she looked beautiful.

"What's going on" I asked finally able to talk now.  
"This is your brain" the other me said.  
"How come it's so empty?" I asked. She giggled at me.

"That's because we are in the part of your brain where your consciousness is" she explained.  
"Are you Sexy?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"I'll take that as a yes then" I said.

"How come you look like me?" I asked her.

"Well I have been in you for so long that my looks in human form are now yours but they are also mixed with the exterior looks of TARDIS." she told me which explained the blue dress, blue eyes, and pale skin.  
"I thought I was fading?" I asked her.  
"You where" she smiled at me.  
"But now I'm here" I said.

"Yes" she nodded.  
"Why?"

"Because I want you to live on. I see the way he looks at you the way he reacts around you, it's adorable beside I can only be away from my home for so long" she sighed.  
"So you're going to go back into the TARDIS" I told her. She nodded again.  
"But we'll never be able to talk to you again" I said.  
"Oh sure you will. I'll be right here whenever you need me" she said poking me in the forehead. We looked at the door.  
"So if I walk through that door I go back to taking control of my body then" I guessed.  
"And it will also turn you back into a human" she said.

"You mean I can't be a timelord anymore" I said.  
"It's going to take a lot of energy turning back into the TARDIS and I have to take that timelord energy in you to do it" she said.

"Oh" I said feeling sad.

"But don't worry he'll find a way to be with you forever" she assured me. I hugged her and then opened the door.  
"There is one thing I want you to say when you wake up" she asked me.

"What?"  
"The only water in the forest is the river" I didn't question her as I threw the door the rest of the way open and with a bright flash I found myself having control over my own body again.  
"The only water in the forest is the river" I whispered as I woke up.

"I don't understand there aren't any rivers in here" Rory said.

"I know I don't get it either" I said rubbing my head.

"Darcy?" he asked. I felt myself wake up more.  
"Rory it's me, really me" I said. I looked around me and saw Amy and Doctor by my side.  
"What happened to Sexy?" the Doctor asked.

"She's gone she faded away instead of me she took my place" I told him. He looked upset.

"You want me to give my word. Easy I promise" the House said.

"What is he agreeing to?" I asked looking up at Amy and Rory.

"To not kill us when the Doctor brings House with us back into our own universe" I told him.

"Are you stupid" I shouted at him.  
"Maybe, ok activate subritine sigma 9" he told the House.

"Why would you tell me this" House asked.

"Because we want to get back to our universe as badly as you do and I'm nice" the Doctor said.

"Yes I can delete rooms and I can delete vermin and I will start by deleting this room. Thank you Doctor. Goodbye timelord and humans" the House said. There was a great flash of burning hot light and we appeared back in the present Doctor's TARDIS.

"See you could do that but you can't all deleted items go immediately to this control room" the Doctor said.  
"HA" I shouted evilly at the House to make him angry.  
"We are in your universe now. Why does it matter which room I kill you in I could kill you easily here as I could anywhere. Fear me I have killed hundreds of timelords" the House said threatened.

"Fear me I killed them all" the Doctor said.  
"But while we are still alive let us all congratulate you for being such a worthy component" the Doctor said as he started clapping. Amy, Rory and I looked at each other and started clapping with him a bit confused.  
"Congratulations" Amy said.

"Yep you have definitely defeated us but last and most certainly not least the TARDIS matrix is still in Darcy's body and you just ripped the TARDIS out of this very room and look at her she's faded away almost on the point of not existing because she saved her life" the Doctor told House pointing at me.

"Doctor she's gone" I told him.

_Not just yet_ Sexy said in my mind.

"That is enough" the House said.

"No that is never enough. You see you put the TARDIS into Darcy's body making her able to hold the matrix inside of her and live except that body wouldn't be Darcy's anymore it would be the TARDIS' but you see my old girl would never let someone like Darcy just die so she saved her and now she is dead all because of what you wanted to enjoy yourself" he yelled at the House.  
"So you're saying I should mourn her?" the House said.

"No I think you should be very very afraid of what's going to happen next" the Doctor said and he grabbed my hand.  
"This is going to hurt" he said looking at me.  
"What do you mean" I asked but I was quickly answered as I felt one of my hearts stop beating and saw this golden light come out of my mouth. And then I realized it was my timelord energy helping Sexy get back into the TARDIS.

"You took her from her home" the Doctor growled at him.  
"But now she's in the box again and she's free" I said to the House. The gold light started to fly around the console.  
"Now stop this. Owww please" the House moaned in pain as Sexy started to destroy him.  
"Look at my girl go" he said of the TARDIS very proudly.

"See she's bigger on the inside unlike you because you are just so small and evil" he said.  
"Finish him off girl" I told her. We heard the House die. And everything went dark. Then I saw this bright light. We all looked towards it and I saw the Sexy in her human form.  
"Doctor? Are you there? It's so very dark in here" she whispered. The Doctor and I walked up to her holding hands still.  
"I'm here" the Doctor said walking up to her. I stayed silent knowing this conversation only seemed to be meant for the two of them.

"I've been looking for a word a big complicated word that's so sad. I found it now" she told him.

"What word?" he asked.

"I'm alive"

"Alive isn't sad"  
"It is when it ends. I'll always be able to talk with you and Darcy telepathically but this is when we genuinely talked and there is something I have been wanting to say to you" she said. The Doctor started tear up now.

"Goodbye" he said choking back tears.  
"No I just wanted to say hello. Hello Doctor it's so very nice to meet you" she smiled crying now. I think everyone in the room was crying with her.

"Please I don't want you to go" the Doctor pleaded. And then she disappeared back into the console. The Doctor and I looked at each other. I hugged him very tightly hating to see the pain on his face wanting to make it go away.

* * *

I sat underneath the console watching as the Doctor fixed the TARDIS up. He looked so cute wearing his little mechanic goggles and stuff. I heard Amy and Rory climb down the stairs I was sitting on.

"How is it going?" Rory asked.  
"Just putting a firewall on the matrix almost done" he said and then she sparked.

"Are you gonna make her talk again?" Amy asked.  
"No" the Doctor said.  
"Why?" Rory asked.

"Because we can talk to her in here and its impossible" I yawned while pointing at my head.

"I don't understand" Rory said.

"It's all spacey wacey right" Amy said to the Doctor. The Doctor started to explain but I ha d to cut him off and say

"Yes spacey wacy"

"We'll be off in two minutes" the Doctor said. Amy sat down right next to me and we watched the Doctor talk to the TARDIS.  
"Oh look at the pair of you it will always be you and her long after we're long gone" Amy said.  
"The boy and his box" I smiled.

"You two make that sound like a bad thing when literally it's the best thing ever" he said. The TARDIS sparked again which woke me up because I was nearly falling asleep.

"So are you still a timelord?" Amy asked me.  
"No she took all my timelord energy which turned me back into a human when she went back into the TARDIS" I told her.

"So the House deleted your bedrooms and I could probably make you all new ones" the Doctor said. Amy and Rory discussed what they wanted in their room.  
"Ok this time can we not have the bunk beds?" Amy asked.

"What but it's a bed with a ladder how cool is that" he said. Then he saw the look on their faces.  
"It's your room" he said and then he gave them directions to their room. Amy and Rory rolled their eyes at him and walked to their room. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head down on my knees almost falling asleep now and felt the Doctor sit across from me sitting in the same position.  
"Darcy" he said nudging my arm which made me wake back up again.  
"Yeah I'm awake" I told him groggily.  
"You where a timelord and turned back into a human that's pretty exhausting. You should go to sleep" he said. I smiled sleepishly at him.  
"So what about your room then" he said. I bit my lip.  
"Doctor since we are getting married I thought maybe we could share a room now. I mean unless you don't want to then but it was just a suggestion" I said nervously. He smiled at me.  
"I don't spend much time in there you know" he said. I shrugged not really caring. He smiled at me and gave me directions to the room. I walked towards this large door with Gallifreyan writing all over it. I opened it and saw this room that looked like a penthouse suite that even Oprah couldn't afford. The bed was large and comfy and there was a huge bathroom and a closet you could get lost in. I would have explored it some more but I was too tired and I saw that my Ipod was on a nightstand in its little Ipod speaker. I know this is strange but I like to listen to music when I fall asleep so I turned it on and laid down on the bed. I clapped my hands and the lights in the room turned off making me giggle and then I immediately fell asleep.

Doctor's P.o.v

"Alright old girl take me where I need to go" I said to the empty room now. The TARDIS took off by herself and I smiled at her.

_Alright I've got control from here, now go to sleep _ I heard Sexy say in my head now. I was about to argue but she snapped at me saying at how it had been forever since I last slept. I marched to my room and had almost forgotten that Darcy and I where sharing a room now. I heard her Ipod playing "Blank white page" by Mumford and sons. I saw that she hadn't even changed out of her clothes and she was fast asleep. I laid down not changing out my clothes either and pressed my forehead against hers kissing her softly on the lips. She looked so beautiful and peaceful while she slept. Then I saw something on her nightstand. I grabbed it and realized it was a fobwatch the same one I had used when I turned human. This watch could hold the consciousness of a timelord in it. I flipped over the watch and saw this gold light start to engrave _Darcy Jordan Lightwood_ onto the back of the fobwatch.

**Well that's it for now I hoped you enjoyed the chapter :D**


	46. Random Chap:Preschool part 1

**Just wanted to say that this chapter is mainly going to be Darcy by herself including a few other characters but I won't say them now because that would spoil the chapter. **

I woke up to find myself with the Doctor's arms wrapped around me. I moved my head slowly to see he was asleep, I then wriggled very stealth like out of his grasp kissing him on the cheek before leaving the room. I walked out into the console room seeing it empty.  
"Morning Sexy" I sang happily.

_Morning Darcy someone's happy_ she said noticing the way I was skipping around the TARDIS.

"It's just, I don't know how to explain it everything seems perfect and I'm gonna feel cheesy for saying this but life is beautiful" I nearly yelled.

"Everyone still asleep?" I asked her.

_Yes why? Are you taking me on a joy ride? If so I don't think we can do it silently but I can try and go as smooth as I can_ She said excitedly. I shook my head and went to the computer monitor.

"Everyone's rooms are sound proof right?" I asked her.

_Yes but what are you doing? _She asked. I hit a button on the monitor and Girls Just Wanna Have Fun blasted in the console room. I smiled up at her and just started dancing around the room because I wanted to expel some energy, enjoy life, and because I felt like. I was wearing my socks so I kept sliding on the glass floor and jumping around the console singing loudly and very badly to the song. I spun around but then stopped abrubtly halfway through my spin making me fall to the ground and I saw Capt. Jack Harkness standing in the doorway smiling at me and holding in his laughter. The music immediately stopped playing.

"Jack, hey what are you doing here?" I said nervously getting up hoping he hadn't seen me dancing around like a maniac.  
"Well I think I was just realizing why you never took up a career as a dancer" he joked. I blushed at his comment.

"I said I would come with you and the Doctor the next time you where in the area and well I saw the blue box and here I am watching you have a seizure?" he joked again.  
"Shut up I was dancing" I told him.  
"Why?"

"Because life is beautiful" I said and he started to chuckle.  
"Shut up again" I told him.

"So where is everyone?" he asked.  
"Sleeping" I told him.  
"They slept through all that noise" he said surprisingly.  
"Sound proof walls" I said matter of factly.

"Why didn't I think of that" he said smacking his head walking all the way into the TARDIS now.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked leaning against the console. He shrugged.

_Well since you asked there is one place we need to be all try and be as quiet as I can_ and then the TARDIS took off by herself, which took us by surprise making us fall to the ground. Eventually she landed and nobody had come out of the console room to ask what was going on.  
"A lot of heavy sleepers here on the TARDIS?" Jack guessed.

"Pretty sure" I told him.

"So where are we?" I asked the TARDIS.

_Where you needed to go_ she told me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well that's a lot of help" I said.  
"You're talking to the TARDIS right?" Jack guessed.  
"Yeah she went into me and then came out of me but she still talks in my head" I tried to explain. He looked confused.

"For a second there I thought you were crazy but that thought is slowly starting to come true now" Jack said.  
"Just give us a moment while I try and sort out what to do next" I told him.

"So should I go get the Doctor?" I asked her.  
_No where we are is somewhere he cannot go with you to_ she told me.

"Can I take Jack?"  
_Of course you can _she said flirtatiously.

"She thinks you're hot to" I told him smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh thank you TARDIS" he said to her and she let out a little noise which to Jack sounded like a regular TARDIS noise but what I heard was her giggling.

"It is true you do flirt with _anything_" I said.  
"And it works almost all the time" he said.  
"Right what's your pick up line for most people 'Hey I can never die and I'm eternally sexy wanna go out" I said imitating his voice he uses when he flirts.

"I don't sound like that. And besides you forgot to add the always swoon worthy wink" he said winking at me while I pretended to swoon.  
"Oh Jack I think I'm in love" I joked. And we laughed at each other.

"So now what is the plan exactly?" he asked.

"Well the TARDIS has taken me where I 'needed' to go but the Doctor cannot come with us. And I'm not bothering waking up Amy and Rory because whenever I try and wake them up while they are sleeping they just yell at me" I said.  
"So it's just you and me then going out there to face the world" he said offering his arm. First I put on my shoes and then I took his arm and we started to walk out of the TARDIS.

"Oh make sure you've told the Doctor where I have gone to" I said before leaving.

_Of course I will now go have fun_ she told me. We walked out of the TARDIS and the first thing I saw was my old preschool which I hadn't stayed at for long because if I could recall something bad had happened there.

"Oh joy a preschool how did you know I wanted to play with blocks" Jack joked.  
"This is my old preschool" I told him.

"Do you think you're in there" he said pointing at the building.

"Only one way to find out" I said. I walked through the doors of the very colorful preschool and walked up to the front desk to see this woman with bright red hair and a nose ring chewing gum. I remembered seeing her as a kid when I came in here in the morning her name was like Lucy or something.

"Hello I'm here to come and visit Darcy Lightwood" I said remembering that the children got to have visiting hours with their relatives.  
"And you are?" she asked.  
"I'm her aunt Jane and this is her uncle John. Our last names are Smith if you wanted to go that far into detail" I told her and Jack walked up to me putting an arm around me so we could pretend that we were married.  
"You said Darcy Lightwood right?" Lucy asked.  
"Yes she's our favorite niece and she looks just like my beautiful wife" Jack said pinching my cheeks but I then slapped his hand away.

"So she has two uncles named John Smith visiting her today" Lucy said looking suspicious. Jack and I looked at each other wondering who else was here to see younger me and where they bad.

"Yes it's a common family name" I said hesitantly going along with it.

"Ok she's in room 5" she said not caring. We walked to Room 5 and slowly opened to door ready to save toddler me from whomever else was here. When we opened the door we saw the kids were sleeping on these individual mats except one was empty. My old teacher walked up to us.  
"Who are you here to see?" she asked.  
"Darcy Lightwood" I told her.

"Boy is she popular today, she's right over there with her uncle John" she said pointing to the other side of the room. We had to slyly walk over the sleeping kids almost stepping on a couple of them to get towards the other side of the room. When we got there we saw this man sitting on a window seat with a child in his arms and he was looking at her lovingly except we didn't get a good look at who he was. Jack took out his gun.  
"We're in a preschool" I whispered loudly at him.

"Yeah and that man may murder younger you" he whispered in the same volume. My old teacher shh'd us. He nodded his head towards the man and we slowly started to walk towards him but stopped when we got a good look at who we were going to attack. There was chair next to where the man was sitting and on that chair was a long brown trench coat. We looked at the man and saw he had spiky brown hair and that he was wearing converse and a blue suite.  
"Doctor" I whispered smiling. And then he looked at the child, who was toddler me, thinking that she had spoken but then looked around the room when he realized it wasn't her. Jack put down his gun. I walked around the Doctor and sat across from him and toddler me but he still hadn't recognized me yet. He was too busy looking at toddler me talking to her about his travels with Rose I recognized this because he had told me the same story once.  
"Doctor it's me" I said. He looked up and saw Jack and I. He immediately stopped talking and looked at us with his mouth wide open.

"Darcy?" he asked.

"Hi" I smiled at him hugging him around the neck.  
"Oh watch out" he said and I had forgotten that toddler me was sleeping with my head against his chest.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking a bit teary eyed.  
"The TARDIS brought me here" I told him truthfully.  
"You mean you came back with me. Oh look at how old you are and you're beautiful to" he said. I blushed again.  
"And Jack what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Just came along for the ride" he said happy to see the Doctor also.

"So why are you here?" I asked him.

"To tell you the truth I missed you. I needed to talk to someone but I couldn't go and talk to 15 year old you so I decided to go to a time where I could talk to you but you wouldn't remember me" he said.

"What did you need to talk to me about" I said.

"I'm going to die soon" he said nervously. Jack and I stayed silent and I put my hand on top of Doctor's and then he saw my ring.  
"YOUR ENGAGED! OH THAT'S BRILLIANT CONGRATULATIONS" he shouted. Which woke toddler me up. My teacher shhd us.  
"Uncle John what's going on?" toddler me asked. And then the younger me looked at the older me.  
"Who's she?" she asked. The Doctor, Jack, and I exchanged looks.

"Come on sweetie let's go outside while these two talk" Jack said picking up toddler me. The Doctor and I watched them walk out of the room.  
"Your handsome" I heard toddler me say to Jack before the door closed. The Doctor and I laughed at her.

"Ok who is he I want to know everything about him?" he said completely forgetting about him dying.

"I can't tell you" I said.

"Hmm someone so important that if you told me who he was it'd disrupt the space time continuum he must be a good one then" he smiled at me.

"He's the most wonderful person in the entire universe" I told him.  
"Awww look at you in love" he said. Then we were silent for a moment.

"There's another reason to why I came here" he whispered to me leaning in. I leaned towards him and nodded.

"I found a disturbance on the sonic screwdriver and it said it found alien technology here" he told me.

"Really in a preschool" I said.  
"Sometimes the most peaceful places can be filled with danger" he said. I saw my old teacher look towards us and I saw attached to her ear was a blue tooth headset. I then remembered what the Doctor had told me once about the Cybermen.  
"Doctor we're in the 90's right?" I asked. He nodded.  
"So why does my teacher have a blue tooth" I said nodding towards her. The Doctor's eyes widened.  
"Look calm like you don't know what's going on" he whispered to me.

"What about the other kids how do we get them out of here?" I asked looking at the sleeping children on the mats.

"It doesn't seem interested in them" he said. My teacher even looked at us more suspiciously.  
"Let's go now" I told him. And then he took my hand and we started walking towards the door we where almost halfway across the room till my teacher said.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yes we really need to get home" I told her trying to get closer to the door. She thrust her arm out and locked the door from where she was standing. The Doctor tried to unlock it with his sonic screwdriver but it wouldn't work  
"But the fun is just beginning" she said.  
"What are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Cybermen 2.0 we are updated versions of the original Cybermen. Some of us fell through the void and have created ways to camouflage ourselves amongst you humans. With only one mission to delete the Doctor at any cost. Now if you stand still while being deleted it won't hurt that much" she told us.  
"Wait you can't kill us there are children in the room" I told her trying to make an excuse.  
"Oh right I almost forgot they were a part of the plan" she said she flipped back a piece of her skin on her arm which revealed buttons and then she hit one of them and all the children in the room woke up in sync.  
"Delete the Doctor and upgrade his stupid little companion" she commanded the children. The Doctor and I got closer to each other as the children started circling around us chanting  
"You will be deleted" and "You will be upgraded"  
"Any ideas?" I asked the Doctor as we where back to back now and the children were getting closer.  
"Don't happen to have a dog whistle that'll disrupt the signal in all cyber products do you?" he asked.  
"No why would I?"  
"Well there's always a chance"

"So where doomed then?" I asked clutching his hand tighter. He looked up at the short ceiling that almost touched his head and laughed and then gave me that _I've got a brilliant plan _look.  
"Wait before you kill us he has something to say" I shouted at my old teacher. She pressed a button on her arm that commanded the children to stop. One little girl's hand was an inch away from my knee. If my teacher hadn't stopped her then I would have been dead.  
"You see there's one flaw in your plan one is that I'm brilliant and two is that I am really tall and you have a short ceiling" he said and he hit hard on a loose board of the ceiling, jumped up and climbed into airshaft. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We both let our heads just dangle out of the hole.  
"Nice try but maybe you can kill us next time" I teased her.  
"Oh I wouldn't get to cocky there are more of us than you think" she said crossing her arms. The Doctor and I stuck our tongues out at her and crawled through the airshaft.

"You know for these boards being super thin they do carry a lot of weight" I said and then I heard a creaking noise.

"Oh you just had to say that didn't you" the Doctor said looking at me and the floor below us broke and in those short moments the Doctor grabbed me so I could land on top of him when we fell into the hallway. I coughed at all the dust that had fallen from the ceiling.

"But you don't get to do that every day with your fiancée" the Doctor said looking up at me.  
"Well…" I smiled at him propping my head up by my elbow and we just looked at each other kind of flirting a bit.  
"Are you okay" Lucy from the front desk said. I got off the Doctor.

"Right well first things first some the children and the teachers here are a bit murdererous today so you need to get all the real children out of here and when you do lock the doors" the Doctor suggested.  
"Excuse me?" she said.  
"Oh and also you can tell they are normal if they are not shouting the words delete or upgrade" I told her. She looked confused.  
"Just do it" I ordered her and she walked off.  
"You got bossy" the Doctor told me.  
"Shut up" I told him. And he winked at me making me giggle.  
"Alright Doctor what do we do next?" I asked.  
"Right well I would suggest going to the main power source to shut all these Cypermen down. We can locate that in the TARDIS" he said grabbing my hand as we ran out the door.

"Wait we're forgetting people" I told him. And then he remembered Jack and younger me where out here somewhere.  
"DARCY"

"JACK" the Doctor and I shouted.  
"Over here" we heard Jack shout. We followed his voice and found him and the TARDIS in the same place. Jack was watching toddler me marvel the beauty of the old TARDIS.

"It's the blue box daddy told me about, it really exist" younger me said to us remembering the stories my dad had told her.  
"Hello Pretty. That's what I'm going to call her pretty" younger me said hugging the blue box and the TARDIS hummed. _Her names Sexy actually but you where close enough little me_ I thought smiling at her. Doctor explained to Jack what was going on.

"Right well I hate to sound like a party pooper but before we can go and find a major power source to the Cybermen shouldn't we drop the two year old off with someone" Jack said.  
"I'm THREE" younger me shouted at him.  
"I know someone" I said thinking of the first person to pop into my head even though it seemed quite random that he was the first person that came to mind. I opened the door to the TARDIS and stormed in with Jack and the Doctor, carrying toddler me, behind me. I looked up this person's address online and then I immediately placed the coordinates into the TARDIS. Jack and Doctor looked at me amazed.  
"You know how to drive the TARDIS in the future?" Doctor asked.  
"Maybe, maybe not. I mean I could have just punched a couple things in and just hoped for the best" I said slyly as we took off. Toddler me looked amazed at the TARDIS' interior.  
"It's bigger on the inside just like daddy said" Toddler me said very excited.

"So this person you dropping her off at, you trust him?" Jack asked.  
"I should he kind of saved my life once. Well does it count as saving your life if it turns out the person they were trying to save you from wasn't dangerous? You know what never mind. Anyways I sort of owe him a favor" I rambled.  
"Babysitting is considered a favor" Jack said.  
"He get's the chance to hang out with me that's the best favor ever" I whispered so toddler me wouldn't hear anything but she didn't seem to care because she was swinging around on the railbars of the TARDIS. The TARDIS parked hard with a hard jerk.

"Alright boys hang tight" I said walking out and grabbing toddler me's hand.  
"Where and when are we?" Jack asked.  
"Present day, well my present day, 221B Baker Street" I said shutting the door behind me. We walked across the street to the little apartment building and knocked on the door of 221B. I heard the sound of gun shots. Toddler me gripped my hand tighter getting a bit scared by the gunshot noises. I pounded on the door this time and the gunshot noises stopped. And the door opened to show Sherlock Holmes in his PJs and a robe.

"Hi remember me" I said smiling quietly.  
"Darcy" he said bluntly.  
"Yeah that's me listen can I ask you to do something for me?" I said.  
"Is it a serial killer case?" he asked.  
"Close" I told him.  
"I'm listening"

"Close your eyes" I told him. He raised his eyebrow at me and then obeyed. I scooted toddler me ,who looked a bit hesitant, in into Sherlock's flat.  
"Don't worry he's good. And I'll be back soon" I whispered to her. She gave me a thumbs up which meant that she was good with it.  
"Why am I doing this again?" Sherlock sighed impatiently.  
"Ok open your eyes" I told him.

"You don't have anything I was expecting a murder weapon or something" he said looking at me disappointedly. And then toddler me tugged on his robe and he looked down at her.  
"Hi" she giggled.  
"This is nothing like serial killer case" he said very surprised.

"I'll be back in an hour" I told him slamming his own door on him and running for it leaving him alone with toddler me. On my way out I bumped into this blonde guy.  
"Oh sorry" I said.

"No it's fine where you just leaving 221B?" he asked a bit suspicious.

"Aww do you live with him?" I asked putting two and two together thinking that this must be Sherlock's boyfriend or something.

"Yes and no I'm not his boyfriend" he stated practically reading my mind.  
"Oh sorry" I said about to leave but then remembered something.

"Umm quick note she's really nosey" I warned him.  
"She?" he asked.  
"WHAT 'S THIS!" I heard toddler me exclaim.

"PUT THAT DOWN THAT IS MY SKULL" I heard Sherlock scream. The blonde man looked at me and then the door to 221B.

"Good luck" I said closing the door.  
"SHERLOCK" I heard the blonde guy say a bit nervously.

**So I hoped you liked it there will be another chapter soon :D. And I do know the Sherlock part was a bit random but I'm suffering from withdrawal from the show so I just had to add him into the story again. **


	47. Random Chap:Preschool part 2

**So I realize I've haven't updated for awhile but I'm going to explain why in a witty story. Well first of all I was celebrating my birthday and then I got kidnapped by my mother and she took me to the Monterey Aquarium where I saw fishies and then I had to duck under lasers like in Mission Impossible and then I got stuck in a mirror maze and every time I lost my cousin we would pretend we where Rory and Amy in the TARDIS hallways and well let's just say we were in there for awhile and I finally got out lol. Anyways I've missed writing this story for awhile so I'm excited for this chapter. **

I walked back into the TARDIS and saw Jack and the Doctor looking at the scanner getting a view of what I was doing with younger me.  
"Was that him?" the Doctor asked.  
"Who?" I asked him.  
"Your fiancee?"

"Noo" I said. _Is he single_ I saw Jack mouth to me. And I laughed at him.  
"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"I don't know he's a handsome fella, seems to be a genius"

"Like you" I added. The Doctor smiled at me.  
"Well I wouldn't say genius" he said so modestly.

"I'm serious though was he single?" Jack asked.  
"I don't know" I told him.  
"Alright so back to the preschool?" the Doctor asked. Jack and I both nodded our heads ready to go and the Doctor took off.  
"Do we have a plan?" Jack asked.

"Find the control box and turn them off" I said simply.  
"It's not going to be that easy" the Doctor reminded me.  
"Right sorry forgot to mention that we have to get past killer toddlers. Eww I bet you they are probably all sticky and gross" I said.  
"Eh" Jack said as if it was nothing. The Tardis stopped. The Doctor opened up one of the storage containers in the TARDIS and threw something to Jack and I which we luckily caught, I realized what the Doctor had thrown to us was this huge gun.  
"What happened to the no guns rule? And where did you get these?" I asked him looking at the gun.

"That's my rule not yours ,plus they don't kill they only stun, and I may have got them as a wedding gift from this princess on this one planet but that marriage was never official" he told us. Jack and I just nodded.

"So I take it you're going to turn off the switch whilst Jack and I fight against a bunch of sticky Cyberchildren" I guessed.

"You two can handle yourselves can't you?" the Doctor said.

"Oh yeah" Jack said sarcastically.  
"Great, I'll only be a moment oh and remember to aim a bit lower" the Doctor said smacking us on the shoulders.

"Oh and if you let her die I will find a way to kill you" the Doctor told Jack. Jack nodded and then pushed the door open.

"Ready?" he said looking at us. The Doctor and I nodded. We ran out of the TARDIS and Jack and I kicked down a door and the Doctor went looking for the control box.  
"ALRIGHT GET READY TO BE STUNNED CYBERMEN" I shouted and then I saw Lucy and a bunch of children and they screamed at us.

"We're normal" she told us the kids looked at us all scared.

"Oh hehe sorry for the yelling part" I apologized.

"Are they really going to kill us?" this one little boy asked me.  
"Not while we're here" Jack told him.  
"YOU WILL BE UPGRADED" we heard these voices say. Jack and I ran out of the room and saw these children marching towards us. I felt someone pull us into another room and I saw the present Doctor.

"Who's this?" Jack asked.  
"Jack this is the Doctor" I introduced him.  
"Great to see you again Jack" the Doctor said enthusiastically hugging Jack.

"Oh she was right you are wearing a bow tie now" Jack said.

"Yes I am because it's cool. Now what are you two doing here?" the Doctor asked.

"Sexy took us on a little joy ride" I told him.  
"Oh I love that old girl" the Doctor said looking out into the hallway apparently the children were still confused about where we had gone to.

"I thought you were sleeping?" I asked.  
"It didn't take me that long to notice you were gone considering that nobody was hogging the blankets" the Doctor said.

"Oh" I realized.  
"And then I got sent on a wild goose chase looking for you in the TARDIS because she wouldn't tell me where you had gone to, then I step outside and see we've landed in the preschool from hell" the Doctor continued.  
"Hey" I said a bit offended since I used to go here.

"Oh shhhhhh. Now where'd you two get the guns" the Doctor whispered as we heard the marching children suddenly get closer to us.

"You know they were just laying around" Jack lied.

"Really?" the Doctor asked. Jack and I looked at each other then nodded.  
"Good then you stun the Cyberchildren while I go find the controls to turn them off" the Doctor said.  
"Wait Doctor that's not a good idea" I said as the Doctor started to climb into an airshaft.

"It's a perfect idea" he retorted. _Not when another you is doing the same thing at this moment _I thought to myself. Before I could come up with an excuse he was already out of reach and crawling through the air shaft. I heard some thudding on the door. It sounded like the kids where trying to break down the door.

"So you and the Doctor sleep in the same bed now" Jack said raising his eyebrows.  
"Yes" I blushed.  
"Ooooo" he said like a little kindergartener. Just then the door was kicked down.

"YOU WILL BE UPGRADED" the children chanted.

"YES UPRGRADE THEM NOW" my teacher yelled. The kid's started running towards us.  
"These kids are definitely giving me 2nd thoughts about having children" I said as Jack and I stunned them.  
"You want to have kids with the Doctor?" Jack asked.

"If they end up like these kids no" I told him. The kids seemed to be multiplying or something because they soon had us backed up against the wall ready to upgrade us.

"Where's the Doctor?" My teacher asked us.  
"Which one do you want to delete?" We heard the Doctor's past regeneration say down the hallway. My teacher and the remainder of the non stunned children looked down the hallway at him as he waltzed into the room we were trapped in.

"Because really I think you would have more fun killing two of me. Instead of just one" I heard the present Doctor's voice say over the school intercom. Everyone else looked at the intercom also. My teacher looked astonished.

"There's two of you?" she asked the previous Doctor.  
"Well there's me right here and then there is future me watching everything that is going on, on the security camera" previous Doctor said.  
"Make sure you all smile for the camera" present Doctor said. I smiled at the camera and the Doctor that was in the room with me.

"So why don't you just give up now and let the humans have control of their bodies again" the previous Doctor told her. My teacher then looked at the way the Doctor and I where staring at each other. She came over and grabbed me by the collar.

"You know it would be more fun watching your face while I upgrade her wouldn't it?" she said.

"No you won't" Jack said running towards her but one of the kids killed him.  
"He'll be alive in a couple minutes so you didn't do much" I said very smartly. My teacher then smacked me across the face so hard that I fell to the floor. The Doctor started to run towards me. But my teacher then grabbed me up by my collar.

"Let us live on and we won't kill her" my teacher negotiated.  
"Never" previous Doctor said.

"It was nice knowing you" my teacher said looking at me. Her hand started to spark and it was inches away from my face but then she somehow shut down and her head drooped. I got out of her grasp and saw all the children looked the same. I then ran to the Doctor hugging him.

"Oh god that was close" the Doctor said kissing me on the cheek.  
"You always make it on time" I said. Jack suddenly came back to life.  
"Wow that was easy we got them all" he said looking surprised at the drooping kids.  
"No future me is reprogramming them to their human selves. He stopped the Cybertechnology by sending a virus out to every computer within a five mile radius" the Doctor explained.

"So when you two ran into each other how did you know he was you?" I asked.  
"I think I would know my future self Darcy" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. My teacher let out a screech and looked at us as if she had never seen us before the same thing happened to the kids.

"What's going on?" she asked us.  
"John Smith fire department. Just wanted to check how you run your fire drills which is very well by the way Ma'am" the Doctor said flashing the psychic paper.  
"Oh well thank you. Well come on children it's time for show and tell" my teacher said directing the children back to Room 5.

"So another day another alien then" Jack said as we walked outside where I saw 2 TARDIS'.

"Yep same old, same old" I told him.

"Darcy" I heard the present Doctor's voice say and I saw him running to me. He picked me up and hugged me.

"Oh god when I saw her hit you I just-"

"I know" I said cutting him off.

"So I guess it's time for me to go then" Jack said a bit disappointed.  
"Oi your coming right?" the Doctor asked Jack.  
"Of course wouldn't miss it for the world" Jack said getting that we were talking about our wedding.  
"Where you going?" the previous Doctor asked.

"A party and trust me you're invited" Jack said.  
"Well that's good I always like a party, who knows I may invent a new drink at it. So Jack I guess I'll take you back then" the previous Doctor guessed.  
"Only if it's alright with you" Jack asked.

"Of course it is. Get in there" the previous Doctor said. Jack walked into the previous Doctor's TARDIS after he said goodbye to us.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you soon?" the previous Doctor asked me. I nodded. The previous Doctor looked at me and the present Doctor holding hands then smiled at us before he left.  
"Now it's time for us to go" the Doctor said leading me towards our TARDIS.

"Do you remember this day?" I asked him.  
"Of course I do you're a part of it and I always remember everything you are a part of" the Doctor said kissing me lightly before going into the TARDIS. When we walked in we saw Amy and Rory in there robes drinking coffee looking tired.

"Where have you two been?" Amy asked mid-yawn.  
"Here, there, everywhere" I said.

"Met up with a couple friends" the Doctor said.

"Hmmm sounds nice" Amy said laying her head down on Rory's shoulder sounding like she really didn't care. Rory didn't even look alive. He just sat there staring into space with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Is he alright?" I asked Amy.

"Don't talk to me till I've finished my coffee" Rory mumbled

"Man when these two sleep it's for forever" I giggled at the Doctor. We were about to go somewhere till I remembered something. We landed on 221b Baker Street. The Doctor and I walked up the stairs to the apartment and knocked on the door. The blonde man I saw when I left last time opened it.

"We're here to pick her up" the Doctor said. We heard some loud noises coming from the TV.  
"Come in" he said looking a bit tired. We walked into the flat which looked a bit messy. I saw Sherlock sitting on lounging chair with little me in his lap and they were watching Maury?

"Was she any trouble?" I asked the blonde man.

"Well besides the fact that she almost broke Sherlock's' skull and she somehow got a hold of a gun and shot a couple holes in the wall because she wanted to be just like Sherlock she was good" John said in an annoyed voice.  
"Sorry" I apologized.

"She also got to witness a couple crimes being solved and got to visit the morgue" Sherlock added.  
"Fun" the Doctor said.  
"So is she your daughter?" the blonde man asked us.  
"Oh no we just uhh" the Doctor and I rambled something of an excuse for him.  
"NO OF COURSE HE'S NOT THE BOY'S FATHER LOOK AT HIS JEANS" Sherlock shouted at the TV.

"Maury, Maury, Maury" little me chanted. I had to stifle my laughter.  
"Come on it's time to go" the Doctor said picking up little me.  
"Goodbye Sherlock, Goodbye John" little me said waving at them.  
"You owe me one" Sherlock told me before I left.  
"I know but the thing is you have to find me first" I said closing the door of the flat.  
"So who are you?" little me asked the Doctor.  
"I'm the Doctor. You don't fully know me yet but I know you" he said.

"I love you Doctor" little me said hugging him around the neck.

"I do to" the Doctor said looking at me. We then dropped little me off back at the preschool.

"It's funny when I was little I always wanted to be a princess but then when my dad told me about you all of that was thrown out the window Doctor. I'm living my dream now" I told him.

"Mine too" he said smiling at me then his smile turned into a smirk.  
"In fact" he said and then he led me to the kitchen where there was a plate of spaghetti that looked delicious. I was about to jump in and start eating it but the Doctor stopped me.  
"Wait" he said. He clapped his hands and the lights went a bit darker and suddenly I heard music.

_Oh this is the night it's a beautiful night and we call it a Bella Notte_

_Look at the sky's they have stars in her eyes on this lovely Bella Notte_

"Wow you may have up'd the corny factor" I told him.

"You don't like it then" he said looking disappointed.  
"Are you kidding I love it" I told him. He sat down across from me and we ate our spaghetti. And then we got the same noodle and ended up "accidentally" kissing each other.

"Oh yeah recreation of the Lady and the Tramp kiss I am loving every second of this" I said and then the Doctor laughed at me and kissed me again.

**So that's it for now I hoped you liked these random chapters. **


	48. Rebel Flesh part 1

**Hello people it's nice to see you again (well you know what I mean) anyways enjoy the chapter. **

No one's P.o.v

The Doctor flipped the fob watch in his hand looking at Darcy's name inscribed on the back.

_How'd you manage to do it old girl_? he asked her telepathically.

_When I came back into the TARDIS I still had a bit of timelord energy so I put it back into that old fob watch of y ours. You were never supposed to see it that's why I put it on her side of the bed. Are you ever going to tell her?_ Sexy asked him.

_I don't know._

_Don't you want her to be a timelord and live with you forever? Do I have to remind you that she is human? _

_No_

_Then why not tell her._

_Because I want her to enjoy being human before she makes such an irrational decision_

_It's not irrational it's love, you do love her don't you?_

_Of course_

_Then I suggest you show her soon_

_Why? We have all the time in the world._

_There is something coming for Darcy I can't tell you what but it's horrible_

_What does that mean?_

_When the moment occurs you will know but you should remember if its too late and you still haven't told her remember that time can be rewritten._

The Doctor gave the TARDIS a confused look as he pulled down the scanner to check Amy's body scan. He heard Darcy's excited footsteps coming down the stairs. He smiled at how human she was and tried to think about what the TARDIS had meant and most important of all what was coming for Darcy.

Darcy's P.o.v

I slid into the console room as I heard Supermassive Black Hole by Muse blasting through the speakers . I saw the Doctor looking at something on the scanner and Amy and Rory where playing darts. I slid again and almost fell on the glass floor but I caught my balance on the Doctor. I started to laugh but I looked at the Doctor and saw he looked very serious. On the scanner was Amy's body scan and I saw that the TARDIS had still not decided whether she was still pregnant or not. Then I saw what he was holding in his hand one of those little fob watches.

"Is that the one you used when you were human?" I asked him. He nodded silently, I let go of him not wanting to bother him. I saw him flip the fob watch in his hand and he turned the music off.  
"Who wants fish and chips?" he asked us. Rory raised his hand as if he were an excited little schoolboy.

"Only if we're going somewhere that also serves chicken I hate fish" I told him.

"Don't worry I'll drop you three off and take your time" he said.  
"You're not coming along?"

"Um I've got things to do, things that involve other things" he said.  
"Well I'll come along then and the Ponds can have a little date" I said.

"Nope" he said.

"Whatever you're doing I think all of us would personally like to be a part of it" Amy said. The Doctor seemed to ponder for a moment about what to say next while flipping the fob watch in his hand.

"Why do you even have that old thing out?" I asked him grabbing it from him. The Doctor tried to grab it back from me but this siren went off and the TARDIS shook and the fob watch fell out of my hand as I hit the ground.

"What's going on?" Amy asked as she pulled herself up.

"It's a solar tsunami that came from your sun it's giving off a lot of big radiation" the Doctor said.

"Oh Doctor I'm not feeling so well" Rory said looking like he was about to puke.

"Ugh do it away from me" I said pushing his face away from me. The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS stopped shaking but I could now feel us free falling.  
"Assume the position" the Doctor said. I quickly slid to the ground bracing myself and then the TARDIS landed with a great thump.

"See expert landing" the Doctor said helping me up. I was feeling a bit car sick so I was sort of swaying out of the TARDIS. I saw the Doctor pick the fob watch that had flown to the ground on his way out.

"A cockerel I love a cockerel and underneath it a monastery" he explained.  
"Very interesting" I said trying to hold back my lunch.

"I think it's around the 13th century" the Doctor continued.  
"Oh so we've gone all medieval then" Amy said closing the TARDIS door behind her and Rory.

"Not sure about that" Rory said.  
"Oh are you some medieval expert" I said.  
"No I can hear Dusty Springfield" he said. I strained my hearing and I did hear music that didn't sound 13th century at all but instead more 70's-ish if I'm correct. We walked towards the music and we saw the Doctor looking down at this pipe you could see from a hole in the ground.

"These are new the solar tsunami has sent out a bunch of gamma particles by a magnetic occurrence that just hit the place" the Doctor said.  
"Interesting" I said half-heartedly. The Doctor glared at me for not taking this seriously.

"Well the monastery is still standing" Amy said.  
"Yeah for now" he replied.

"Doctor are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Rory asked. I followed his point of site and saw that Danger was written on the pipe.

"It's a supply pipe with ceramic inner lining and something corrosive" the Doctor said inspecting the pipe with his sonic screwdriver.

"They're pumping some nasty stuff through those pipes" he continued.

"My mom is a massive fan of Dusty Springfield" Rory said randomly.

"Who isn't" the Doctor said.  
"I think we should go figure out who's playing the music" I suggested and before anyone could say anything else I ran towards the music and everybody had no choice but to follow me. I heard the music getting louder as we walked into this courtyard, but I didn't see anyone.

"So where are these Dusty Springfield loving monks then?" Amy asked. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver trying to find them.

"I think we're here, this is it" the Doctor said to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"We've never been here before" Rory said.  
"Yeah we landed here by accident" Amy said.  
"I wouldn't say landed crashed is more like it" I told her.

"Right we crashed" the Doctor said a bit falsely as we walked up the steps. I heard this sizzling noise and then Rory shouted lifting his hand off the hand rail of the stairs.

"Don't touch the acid. And be lucky that's old acid if it was fresh you wouldn't even have a finger" the Doctor told him. Amy went to go look at Rory's hand.

"Strange way of security measures, lining the stairs with acid" I questioned as the Doctor and I walked ahead of them.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT" we heard this loud voice say. The Doctor and I quickly ran back to Rory and Amy.

"What did you touch?" the Doctor asked me. I lifted my hands up meaning I hadn't done anything.

"Who did you anger" I said raising my eyebrows at him while poking him in the chest.

"Don't worry I think this means people are coming, well almost" he said as we reached Rory and Amy.

"Almost?" Amy asked.  
"Almost People" he said.  
"So what are they half alive, half dead then?" I guessed.

"It complicated" the Doctor said.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. The Doctor ran back down the hallway with Amy behind him. Rory and I looked at them.  
"This really isn't a good idea. Running towards something that's coming for you" I shouted down to them. They didn't listen to me.  
"Come on" I said to Rory but he still looked unsure so I had to drag him along behind me. We followed Amy and the Doctor into these rooms where these people were laying down on these machines looking like they were sleeping and couldn't hear the intruder alert.

"Are these the Almost People?" I asked.  
"Yep" the Doctor answered.  
"So are they prisoners or are they meditating, or what?" Amy asked.  
"I think they go into the or what category" the Doctor said.

"Well they don't seem to know we're here" I said.

"Halt and remain calm" a voice said.  
"I stand corrected" I said as we all stood still.

"Well we're all doing good on the halt part how about staying calm?" the Doctor asked.

"Stay where you are" a man said as him and another man and woman ran into the room. The two men had guns and the woman was unarmed.

"We know you already reminded us to halt" I said they got their guns ready to fire once I said that and Amy, Rory, and the Doctor looked at me probably asking their minds _Great way to tick off the men with the guns Darcy_.

"Stay back Jen we don't know who they are" a man with black hair told the woman.

"Forgive me for asking but who the hell are you?" Jen asked.

"Well I'm the Doctor this is Darcy, Amy, and Rory" the Doctor introduced us. I quickly looked around the room and saw that the 3 people in front of us were also lying down on the machines. So going from a hunch I would say that the ones talking to us were clones.

"Whoa are you all like identical twins?" Amy asked noticing the same thing I had.

"Don't be ridiculous their clones" I told her.

"This is private territory and unless you work for the military or Morbith Jets you are in big trouble" A woman in a sort of scuba suit said walking into the room. I also noticed that she was a clone along with another person that came in behind her.

"Well actually you're in big trouble" I told her reaching in the Doctor's pocket and taking out his psychic paper. I smirked evilly at her as she looked at the paper.

"Meteorlogical department since when" she said grabbing the paper out of my hand.

"Since you got hit by a solar wave" the Doctor told her.  
"Which we survived" she retorted.

"Just" I told her looking at the state of the place which wasn't that good.

"And there's another one coming your way" the Doctor warned her.  
"Which we'll also survive" the woman said a bit cockily. I rolled my eyes at her.  
"Dickens scan for bugs" she said to the other man in the scuba suit.  
"Alright backs against the wall now" Dickens told us taking out a scanner. The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and I backed against the wall with our hands up.

"You're not a monastery you're a factory a 22nd century army owned factory" the Doctor said.  
"You're army owned?" Amy asked.

"No love we're contractors and your trespassing" the woman said. Dickens scanned us and when he pointed it at the Doctor it beeped. He reached into the Doctor's pocket and pulled out the fob watch.

"Wait you can't take that that is very fragile you need to give it back to me" the Doctor said.

"Is that it?" the woman asked as Dickens handed it to her. She looked at it.

"Seems harmless but keep it just in case" she said giving it to Dickens and he stuffed it in a pocket of his.

"Why can't we have it back?" the Doctor asked.

"Like I said just in case and also guest are not allowed weapons here" she told him.  
"It's a fob watch" I said.

"It's the 22nd century darling you clearly have not seen weaponry these days" she said. The Doctor looked a bit worried now.  
"You don't need it anymore" I told him. I saw on his face that there was something really important going on but he wasn't telling me. The woman gave us a suspicious look but gave the Doctor back his psychic paper.  
"I need to see your critical systems" the Doctor told them.

"Which one?" the woman asked.  
"You know which one" the Doctor replied.  
"Sadly I don't" I whispered to Amy which made her laugh. We followed her down these hallways and she led us into this room where I saw a Jacuzzi with a bath tub attached to it? The Doctor and I walked up to the Jacuzzi and the water was bubbling and it was this sort of whitish color that looked like candle wax.

"Meet the government's worst kept secret the Flesh. Fully programmable matter. It's even started to replicate itself at the cellular level" the woman told us.  
"Right? Brilliant? I'm lost" Amy said.  
"Once your readings have been taken we can manipulate your molecular structure into any shape or form. Replicate any organism right to the hairs on it's chinny chin chin. And everything is identical clothes, language, eyes" she said. Ah ha so I was write about the clones.

"Mind and soul" the Doctor added.

"Oh don't be fooled Doctor it acts like it has a life but it can still be controlled by us" she said.  
"So then that's not exactly identical" I told her.  
"Excuse me?" she asked a bit offended.

"Well if they are supposed to completely identical that would mean they have the same mind and soul of the person they are being replicated by sort of like their twin. So by saying these 'flesh' don't have mind and souls doesn't exactly mean these "flesh" are identical to their makers. So if I'm getting it right you're not doing your job very well" I explained to her. I saw the look on the Doctor's face which was proud and it also said _You just got told by my fiancée_.

"Say what you want but let's remember who has more degrees from college. And besides as you can see I am clearly in control right now" she said. And I glared at her gritting my teeth.

"So wait your living flesh right now then?" Rory asked.

"Right the real me is just sleeping on those machines you saw back there. With this acid leaking everywhere we started losing people every week so we started using Doppelgangers or Gangers to control the acid. These bodies can be easily burned when they fall in the acid" she explained.

"And no one feels a thing right Jen?" the black haired man asked Jen. Jen looked like she had spaced out for a moment.

"Nerve endings are immediately cut off like air bags being discharged. So we wake up and get a new ganger" she explained. Rory nodded.

"It's weird but you get used to it" this man with white hair said.

"Jennifer get back in your harness I wanna see your ganger" the woman ordered. The Doctor started to put his hand really close to the goo in the Jacuzzi.

"Doctor" I sort of warned knowing this wasn't going to turn out right. He put his hand into it.  
"Doctor get back leave it alone" the woman warned him as he started to moan in pain. I started to go reach for his hand to grab it out of there.  
"No don't" she warned me and I immediately retracted my hand. The Doctor finally got his hand out of the goo.  
"I don't understand" he said.  
"You alright?" I asked him.  
"You have no idea, no idea. I mean I felt it in my mind. It's like it was reaching out to me and vice versa" he said.

"Don't mess with the money Doctor" the woman told him.

"Darcy's right, how could you be so blind it's alive and it's running your personalities directly into it" the Doctor said. The whole place shook.  
"It's the solar storm, first waves come in pairs" he told us as we got a grip while the room continued to shake.

"Jimmy have we got anything from the mainland yet?" the woman asked the white haired man.  
"No communications are down from radiation" Jimmy said.

"Ok then we'll keep pumping acid till the mainland tells us to stop. So why don't you stand back and let us impress you" she said. The Doctor and I held hands both deciding we didn't like this woman very much. We saw the bath tub fill itself with that white goo. The goo slowly started to form into something and while everyone was distracted I had slyly slid the fob watch out Dickens pocket trying to make it look as though I was getting a better look at the Flesh. I quickly ran back to the Doctor and grabbed his hand giving him the fob watch wondering why it was so important to him. And then the goo finally formed into Jennifer.

"Well I can see why you do this in a church. You perform the miracle of life" the Doctor said.  
"And it's only lunch" the black haired man said.  
"Guys we need to get a move on" the woman said.  
"Alright let's get to work" Jimmy said helping Jennifer get out of the bath tub. There was a crack of thunder and lightning.  
"Did I mention the solar storm" the Doctor warned them. The room shook.  
"We need to get out of here" I told them getting a bit scared.

"Where do you expect us to go we're on a tiny island?" Jimmy asked.  
"Well luckily I have a way out for all of us" the Doctor said.

"Sorry but my team and I need to get back to work" the woman said. The alert started to go off.  
"How do you get power?" the Doctor asked her.

"Solar panels" she said the room shook again.

"Boss maybe we should get underground" Jimmy suggested.  
"See there's a smart person" I said. The woman glared at me.

"I don't think the acids gonna be able to hold up with the storm" Jimmy continued. I nodded at him for being clever and actually listening to the Doctor.  
"We have 200 tons of acid to go through if we don't stay up to date we'll have to stay on this island even longer. Does anybody else want that" the woman threatened. The Doctor pulled her aside warning her about the storm and the danger that would come upon them if they didn't listen to him.

"My factory my rules" she told him.  
"Well good to see that those degrees in college really did make you clever. I mean sure he may know a way to save you and your teams lives but nope you just go right ahead and keep on working" I snapped at her. She looked like she was about to get really angry with me but instead we just had an intense staring competition which I won.

"I need to check the progress of the storm where is your monitoring station?" the Doctor asked Jen.

"3 lefts and a right" she told him. The Doctor and I walked out the door with Amy and Rory behind us. We ran into this control room and the whole place was shaking even more. The Doctor muttered something frantically about how if he didn't control this power surge that was about to occur the whole place would go KABOOM! And then he ran out of the room.

"Amy breathe and if you need to hold Darcy and Rory's hand" the Doctor told her before he left.  
"Alright?" Amy said a bit confused. I waited for him to come back but being the impatient person I am I went after him. I got to the roof of the monastery and I saw the Doctor falling from this tower.  
"Doctor" I said running towards him and then there was a loud boom and I fell to the ground as everything went black. I woke up feeling pain everywhere.  
"Owwww" I moaned out and I saw the Doctor standing over me.

"You couldn't wait could you?" he said. I shrugged at him which hurt to do.  
"Need help up?"

"Hang on just let me sit here and moan in pain for second and then I'll be ready to go. Owwwwwwww this hurrrrrrrrrtsssss" I whined and then let out a big sigh and got up from the ground. We walked down from the tower and we saw the woman who the Doctor told me was named Higgs. Which was a relief because I did not want to go a whole day without knowing the name of someone I strongly disliked.  
"Higg's you're out of your harness" the Doctor said.  
"I'm sorry Doctor you were right" she said. _Of course he was_ I thought to myself.

"I know all the powers out" the Doctor told her.  
"Doctor I abandoned my team" she said a bit pitifully.

"Well let's go find them then" I said taking pity on her. We walked down a dark hallway.

"How long would you say we were out for?" the Doctor asked Higgs.

"A minute or two" she guessed.

"I'm thinking a teensy bit longer" the Doctor said.  
"How long?" I asked.

"Maybe an hour"

"An hour" Higgs and I said in unison.

"The whole worlds turned upside down in an hour. A lot can go wrong in an hour" the Doctor said walking off. We ran back into the room where the machines were and I saw Rory hugging Jennifer and everybody else.

"Doctor these are all the real people so where are there gangers?" Amy asked.

"When everything shuts down the ganger's return to their flesh form so since everything is down we need to contact the mainland to get us off here before all the acid that is leaking out of here kills us all" Higgs said. I started to hear Dusty Springfield playing.  
"That's my record someone's playing my record" the black haired man said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"That's his ganger" the Doctor said.

"Impossible, records don't play themselves and gangers can't function by themselves" Higgs replied. And then the record stopped we followed to where we had heard the music. We came into this sort of lounging room but no one was in there.

"He must of went out through that door" Jimmy said looking around the room there was stuff everywhere on the floor.  
"The storm animated the gangers" the Doctor told them.  
"And they searched through our stuff" Higgs said.  
"Their stuff" I told her remembering what I said.

"They needed confirmation" the Doctor added.

"Of what?" Jimmy asked.  
"That their lives are real" the Doctor said.  
"They're stolen lives" Higgs corrected him.

"You gave them your lives. By putting everything about you into them" I said. The black haired man started to tell us this sort of horror story about how one ganger had killed their original maker to live the original maker's life. Jennifer started to whimper.  
"Do you need some water?" Rory asked her.  
"I think I need the washroom" she said looking at Rory a bit too intimately.

"I'll come with you" I said to her. She shook her head declining my offer still looking at Rory.  
"How about I come with you?" Rory suggested she nodded her head and walked off. Before Rory walked out I pulled him aside.  
"If anything goes on in that bathroom make sure to tell her that she is going to have to suffer a couple deaths for messing with you" I said because I did not want anyone to break up Rory and Amy. And I'm pretty sure that if she did mess with Rory, Amy would probably kill her first then I would kill her next.  
"I'll remember" he said walking after Jennifer.

**Sorry going to end here but I will be updating really soon I hope you liked the chapter.  
**


	49. Rebel Flesh part 2

**"**We need to protect ourselves" Jimmy told everyone.

"Well from the looks of it that may be hard considering we don't have the guns and the only weapon on me that I have is a Swiss army knife" I told him plopping it down on the table.

"Are you a violent man Jimmy?" the Doctor asked him placing some food into a microwave.

"No" he replied.  
"Then why would the other Jimmy be violent then" the Doctor told him.  
"Don't tell me you can eat at a time like this Doctor?" Higgs asked him.

"You told me we were out cold for a couple of minutes when we were actually out for a hour" the Doctor said.  
"Sorry I just assumed-"

"Oh it's fine like I said we were all a bit disoriented. Amy when you got to the alcove who was in their harnesses?"the Doctor asked her.

"Um Buzzer (black haired man),Jimmy and Dickens" Amy thought for a moment.  
"What about Jennifer?" I asked getting a little suspicious about her.  
"We found her on her own a couple minutes later" The Doctor took his food out of the microwave and handed it to Higgs and they awkwardly stared at each other for a moment.  
"It's hot" he told her. And then she dropped the plate seeming to have a late reaction to the hot plate burning her hand.

"Transmitter still a bit off and your nerve endings aren't working properly" he said grabbing her hand and then I realized what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.  
"You're flesh" I answered for him.

"What?" she asked a bit scared.  
"Well I was going to put it down on her more lightly. It's going to be okay you're just stabilizing" he reassured her.  
"No you're just playing stupid games STOP IT" she yelled at us turning away from everyone.

"You don't have to hide from us trust me I'm the Doctor" he told her. And then she turned around I saw that her skin looked a bit melted off and it was all rubbery looking. Dickens grabbed my Swiss army knife and tried to attack Higgs but Jimmy held him back. Amy and I backed away from her.

"Doctor what's happening to her?" Amy asked.  
"She's stabilizing. her body can't decide whether to stay in human form or flesh form now at least" the Doctor explained.

"We are living" she said before running out of the room.

"Let her go" Doctor said as we looked at where she had run off to.

"Doctor, Rory" Amy said.

"We left him with that man stealing rubber chew toy" I remembered.

"Darcy let's tone down the name calling" the Doctor smiled at me.

"Rory" Amy shouted hoping he would come running back into the room.

"Rory" I started to shout with her.  
"Rory, Rory, always with the Rory" the Doctor said. We went looking for him outside and saw that a lot of the acid was leaking now on the ground.

"I suppose we could go through this in the acid suits?" Jimmy suggested.  
"No we don't have time now back inside" the Doctor said leading us back in.

"They may still be in the bathrooms" I suggested then Jimmy lead us to the bathrooms and there was a big hole in one of the stall doors and a part of the mirrors where shattered.  
"Rory?" Amy asked.  
"Jennifer's a ganger too" the Doctor said.  
"Knew it" I told them.

"Doctor you said they wouldn't be violent" Amy reminded him.  
"I did and they are not violent they are just scared and confused" he told her.

"Alien technology then? How is it you know so much about the flesh?" Jimmy asked him.  
"Yeah actually how do you know so much about them?" I asked. I saw him look at Amy.  
"Why are you here?" Jimmy asked him.

"I have to talk to them I can fix this" the Doctor said running off.

"Wait what's going on? Where's the real Jennifer" Jimmy asked behind us as we ran after him. We all ignored him. The Doctor led us down this dark hallway where a couple of the pipes started to break making it hard for us to breath.

"We can't keep walking around like this it is too dangerous" the Doctor said.  
"But we have to go find Rory" Amy told him.  
"Yes we are still going to do that I just need to go get the TARDIS. You three wait for me in the dining hall" The Doctor told us. I crossed my arms.

"Oh don't give me that look" the Doctor groaned. I tapped my foot.

"You two wait for me in the dining hall" the Doctor corrected himself as the two of us set off to the TARDIS. But then I realized we were going the wrong way.  
"Doctor wrong way" I reminded him.  
"I know that I just need to go see something" he said as we walked into the room where that cloning Jacuzzi was. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at it and the goo started to bubble.  
"I don't see the point in this" I told him.  
"Just checking" he said then he grabbed my hand as we walked to the TARDIS. When we got to her she had sunk into the ground.  
"What are you doing down there girl" the Doctor told her. Suddenly I heard a sizzling noise and realized it was our shoes. The Doctor quickly untied his boots and I heard something fall out of his jacket and saw that it was the fobwatch. He tried to lurch for it but I had to hold him back.  
"Doctor just let it go you don't need it anymore. It doesn't matter" I told him.  
"No you don't understand" he said.

"But you don't need it anymore and I know it's a remembrance of Martha but it's gone we can't get it back now so just leave it" I said. He gave me this heartbreaking look and I knew there was probably more to that fobwatch that he wasn't telling me about. The fobwatch started to glow as it melted into the acid and then it turned into mush. I felt myself sinking lower as more of my shoes started to disintegrate and I quickly climbed out of them. The Doctor looked at what remained of the fobwatch and I saw he looked a bit teary eyed. I grabbed his hand having to drag him away from the area before we got burnt by the acid coming towards us. I didn't know where I was going so we walked into this room where there was another tub full of flesh the Doctor and I looked around it and found the gangers of Higgs, Dickens, Jimmy, and Buzzer staring at us menacingly. Their faces were all rubber looking now and not even human like.

"Well hello how are you all getting along?" the Doctor asked them while I gripped his hand really tight.

"Why don't you tell us?" Higgs asked.

"Well we have two choices the first is to tear each other apart the second is to work together" he said.  
"Personally I like the second choice" I told them.

"We are just trying to help you" the Doctor said. They agreed with us and we led them to the dining hall where the real Jimmy, Dickens, and Buzzer where interrogating ganger Jennifer.  
"Ok let's not do anything until-" I started to hear Amy say as we walked into the room.  
"The Doctor get's here" the Doctor finished her sentence.

"Hello" I said to them with the gangers behind me.

"This is" real Jimmy said.

"You're telling me" ganger Jimmy told him.

"Alright Doctor you brought us together now what?" ganger Higgs asked.

"Before I answer the question has anybody got a pair of shoes we can borrow? I'm a size ten and Darcy you're a what size twelve?" he joked. I punched him in the shoulder.

"9" I corrected him. Higgs smiled at me walked over to this bag and then handed me a pair of these neon colored tennis shoes that I swear I could probably find them in the dark that's how bright they were.

"Not meant for style just for comfort. My niece bought them for me" she told me.  
"Thanks" I said sliding them on.

"The flesh was never just nothing. The storm just hardwired them to help them become real people" the Doctor explained to them as he slid on a pair of boots.  
"With souls?" real Jimmy asked.  
"Rubbish" real Dickens commented and then he sneezed.  
"Bless you" ganger Dickens told him.

"Well we're all jelly one's just jelly eggs sitting in goo" the Doctor told them.  
"Thanks for that imagery" I said to him.

"We are not talking about an accident that needs to be mopped up we are talking about sacred life do you understand?" the Doctor asked them. The gangers and their real versions looked at each other then nodded at the Doctor.  
"Good now the TARDIS is trapped in an acid pool once I can reach her I can get you all off this island humans and gangers how does that sound?" the Doctor suggested. The humans and gangers where now giving each other dirty looks. Jimmy and his ganger started to argue about their son and who the real father was. The Doctor tried to break them up by joking which just made things awkward. I turned around for a minute and saw that Jennifer was holding Rory's hand. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just ignored me.

"Hang on we're still missing the real Jennifer and Higgs" Amy reminded the Doctor. The Jimmy's went to go and look for them.

"This circus has gone on long enough" the real Higgs said walking into the room with a tazer in her hand.  
"Oh great see that is just so me" ganger Higgs said a bit embarrassed of herself.

"Doctor tell it to shut up" real Higgs said.

"Please no, no,no" the Doctor told her.  
"Don't get to close to me this circuit volt has about 40,000 volts could kill any one of us" she threatened. And then she told us how she wanted to kill all the gangers and put Amy, Rory, the Doctor, and I in an insane asylum.

"Like I haven't heard that before" I said brushing aside her comment.  
"Now please give me the circuit" the Doctor said slowly walking towards her.

"We always have to take charge don't we Miranda even when we don't know what's going on" ganger Higgs said. Ganger Buzzer ran towards the real Higgs to attack her but she shot him. The Doctor and I checked on him.  
"You stopped his heart" I said.  
"He had a heart a real _human_ heart" the Doctor yelled at her. Jennifer started to go all weird looking on us and then Rory jumped on Higgs turning off the circuit and the gangers ran away from us.

"This is all your fault" I accused Higgs.

"Look at what you have done" the Doctor said.

"It's a war, you two don't get it, it's us and them now" Higgs snapped at us. Then she stopped talking to us for a couple minutes and we all sort of broke off from each other walking around the room. I sat in a corner and watched everybody interact with each other.  
"The most fortifiable room in the monastery, where is that Higgs?" the Doctor asked.  
"The chapel (the place with the cloning Jacuzzi)" she told him.  
"Thank you" the Doctor said.

"Only way in though ,if you don't want to leave this room, and that's through walls that are two feet thick" she said.  
"You've crossed the line Higgs you've killed one of them" I heard the Doctor mumble to himself.

"They're coming back in a big way" he warned her.

"Meaning we need to get out of here now" I had to further explain to her.  
"Let's move out" she told everyone. The Doctor held a door open for us to get out and we ran towards the chapel almost all of us were in until we heard Jennifer scream. I saw Rory look back towards her.

"Rory come on" Amy said.  
"Jenn's out there" he said.  
"Well if she's got any sense she's probably hiding" I told him.  
"Rory come on" the Doctor said.

"I can't leave her out there" Rory said.  
"Rory get in here" Amy ordered. He ran off just as the gangers started going towards us. We quickly pulled Amy in and closed the doors behind us.

"Amy they are not after him they are after us" the Doctor told her.

"Why? Why?" I heard this familiar voice say and it came from across the room in a dark corner.

"Show yourself" the Doctor said towards it. It didn't answer.  
"Maybe we just imagined it" I said to him as everyone started to block the door. The Doctor kept walking towards the dark corner.  
"This is insane we're fighting ourselves" Jimmy said leaning against the door.

"Yes and it's about to get even more insanerer." the Doctor told him.

"I don't even think that's a word" I said.  
"Show yourself" he said again to the dark corner.

"Doctor how are we supposed to get out of here we don't even have the TARDIS and Rory is still out there" Amy said.

"Correctively respected Pond it is frightening unexpected frankly it is a big spluttering mess on the carpet but I am certain 100% certain that we can work this out" the Doctor said accept his lips didn't move. And out of the dark came a ganger Doctor.

"Trust me I'm the Doctor" ganger Doctor smiled at us.

**So I hope y'all liked it (hehe looking at me using words like y'all). OMG lets kill hitler was so good and I cannot wait for next weeks because that one actually looks a bit scary :D. **


	50. The Almost People part 1

The ganger Doctor suddenly started to scream.

"What's happening?" I asked him. He muttered something that I couldn't hear but I realized he was looking more human now. He started to spasm.

"He's just going through past regenerations" the real Doctor explained to us.  
"Hold on" he told the ganger Doctor.

"Would you like a jelly baby?" he said in a totally different voice and he started screaming again and then he said

"Hello I'm the Doctor" in tens voice. I started to walk towards him.

"Darcy be careful" real Doctor warned me.  
"He's you and I know you won't hurt me" I told him. I started to get closer to him.  
"Doctor it's me Darcy" he suddenly looked at me and stopped spasming. Then he grabbed me by my jacket.

"It's gonna be alright" I told him. His grip on my jacket got tighter.

"Ow Doctor stop" I said trying to get out of his grasp.  
"I reversed the polarity of a jelly baby Darcy would you… would you… Darcy I'm the.. I'm the" and the ganger Doctor's grip started to loosen up and he looked like he was about to faint or something.  
"Doctor?" I asked trying to help him up. Then he pushed me away into the real Doctor's arms. Then his face went back into flesh form and he screamed in pain again. He then covered his ears and walked away from us. The gangers that were chasing us were now trying to ram the door open but they then stopped after a couple minutes.  
"I think I liked it best when they were being nosey" Jimmy said.  
"Uh huh" Amy mumbled watching the Doctor and I look at the ganger Doctor.

"Hey if you two aren't busy we need you two over here" Amy snapped.  
"Doctor" she yelled at him.  
"Hello" the ganger Doctor said suddenly turning normal and looking human again.

"Cybermans" the real Doctor said.  
"What?" I asked.

"Do we have time for this?" ganger Doctor asked.  
"We make time" real Doctor told him.

"I would like more proof that you are me?" ganger Doctor asked.

"Cybermans created by the Cybermen to feed off brain waves" the Doctor told him.  
"That makes no sense" I said to him.  
"You have any better ideas?" real Doctor asked.

"When you got trapped in the Pandorica what was the last thing I said to you?" I asked them. They both slightly blushed and then said.  
"I love you"

"See proof, you're him and he is you" I said pointing to the two them.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to go help with the door situation" I told them.

"Alright so what's the plan" I asked Amy.  
"Well the gangers are gone which is worrying so we're thinking of ways to protect ourselves" she told me.  
"Guns?" I asked.  
"We're a factory" Jimmy told me.  
"Well like I said before all I've got is my good ol' Swiss" I told them. I heard the door start to sizzle.  
"Acid?" Amy guessed. All of them nodded at us. Someone started to bang on the door. _Please be Rory, Please be Rory_ I thought to myself.  
"Doctor" Amy called them over. They walked up to me so I stood in between them.  
"Hello sorry" the both said in unison.  
"We had to establish some ground rules"

"For later"

"Standard Protocol"  
"Protocol that sounds so Posh" they said back and forth I couldn't tell the difference between them anymore.

"I know imagine us talking about Protocol"

"So embarrassing"  
"And confusing"

"I'm so glad you two solved the problem of confusion" I told them sarcastically.  
"I think that's sarcasm"

"She is quite good at it. I almost think it's her second language" they said to each other. I stepped away from them.  
"You two are confusing me. How am I supposed to tell you apart?" I asked them.

"Well you could always kiss us and see if you can tell the difference" one of them said raising his eyebrows flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Worth a try" one Doctor said.

"Now Amy breath" they said in unison towards her.

"What?" she asked.  
"We have to get you out of here and the gangers too" one Doctor said.

"Need I remind you that they are trying to kill us" Higgs snapped at us.  
"They're scared" the other Doctor told her.  
"Doctor we're trapped in here" Amy reminded them. One Doctor walked towards her leaving me with the other Doctor.

"Hello ganger Doctor nice to meet you" he told me. I smiled at him.  
"So how am I supposed to tell the two of you apart again?" I asked him.  
"The shoes" he said. I looked at his and saw that they were the Doctor's shoes before we had dropped them in acid and I looked at the other Doctor's shoes and saw they were the ones Buzzer had given him.

"Got it" I told him.  
"Also if you want to you can call me Theta" he said looking at me.  
"No Doctor, you don't like being called that besides the shoes are enough for me" I told him.  
"Alright then" he smiled at me.

"You know if you still want to-" I cut him off by kissing him.  
"Happy now" I told him.

"Yes" he said.  
"Yowza I found our escape route. You know I'm starting to get impressed with how amazing it must be to hang out with me" the real Doctor said.

"Do we tend to say yowza?" ganger Doctor asked

"Let's let that go ok we're under stress" real Doctor said. We walked to our escape route and everyone climbed in.  
"Oh airshafts great they always remind me of how I'm not a springy teenager anymore" I said to the Doctor as I climbed in and started crawling. We eventually ended up in this foggy hallway.

"Doctor what you said about earlier to breath it's kind of hard to do that right now" she told the real Doctor. I started to choke on the fog.  
"What is this stuff?" I asked him. He started to explain some long scientific word.  
"Choking gas, we need to get above it" the ganger Doctor told me.  
"Got it" I said leaning on the real Doctor for support.

"This way" Higgs said leading us into a computer room. Amy started clutching her stomach.  
"I think I coughed so hard I pulled a muscle or something" she said.  
"You ok?" I asked her.  
"I'm fine" she reassured me. I heard a clock toll.  
"Midnight it's my son's birthday he's turning 5 happy birthday Adam" Jimmy told us. The two Doctor's went to work on the computers.  
"Can you really get the power back" Higgs asked one of them. And they started to do that confusing clone thing again.

"Oh there's gotta be some power floating around"  
"Sticking to the wires by bits of lint"

"Can you two stop finishing each other's-"

"Sentences" they both said finishing Amy's sentence.

"No promise yet" one of them said.

"This is weird" I said to them.

"But isn't this great" the other one smiled at me.

"But hang on you said the TARDIS was stuck in acid so won't she be damaged?" Amy asked them.  
"No she's a tough old thing, a tough old thing" one of the Doctor's said going back to confusing us.

"And not only that but she is also Sexy"

"Yeah dependable Sexy"

"How can you both be real?" Amy asked.

"Because we are. I'm the Doctor"  
"And so am I. I contain the same 900 years of experience and we both wear the same bowtie which is cool"

"They are cool"

"And forever will be cool"

"My god you two are making Fred and George easy to tell the difference between" I said.

"But wait hang on how did the flesh even reach you?" Amy asked.  
"Well after I examined it the new Doctor was created"

"So you're the real Doctor then" I said pointing to him. He nodded.

_Theta_ I mouthed to other one and he nodded at me.  
"Ta Da. Does that satisfy you Pond" ganger Doctor said to Amy.  
"Don't call me Pond please" Amy said to him. Both Doctor's looked at her a bit hurt.  
"Interesting you feel more affection for him than you do for me" ganger Doctor said.  
"I like you and everything but he is the Doctor, the _real_ Doctor, but being almost the Doctor is pretty impressive" Amy said to him.

"But being almost the Doctor is like being no Doctor at all" he said to her.  
"Amy their both the same person" I said defending them.

"You may as well call me Smith" ganger Doctor said to her very offensively.  
"You're overreacting" she told him. The light's suddenly turned on.  
"Yes communication a go-go" the real Doctor said. Amy quickly dropped the subject.  
"Quick we need to find Rory" she said looking at the computer. Higgs looked for him but he wasn't popping up.

"Come on Rory show yourself" I said to the computer. While Higgs was looking for Rory she also made a call for someone to come and rescue us.

"St. Johns calling for the mainland can you hear me" Higgs said.  
"St. Johns this is the mainland do you read me" I heard a voice say. Higgs told the mainland how we needed rescue and that they needed to wipe out the gangers. I immediately stepped in front of ganger Doctor to protect him.

"We got to get out of here" Buzzer said.  
"We're not leaving without Rory" Amy told him.  
"I want to find him to but it's about casualties isn't it" Buzzer replied.

"I'm not letting them kill you" I told ganger Doctor.  
"Hey it's going to be fine but to tell you the truth you can only be with one of me" he said brushing some hair behind my ear.  
"Besides I'm plastic" he continued.  
"So was Rory but Amy still loved him" I reminded him. I saw Amy glaring at him. Amy then got up from where she was sitting and started walking towards this wall looking scared. The Doctor's and I looked at her. She suddenly jumped in fear.

"Amy what happened?" I asked her.  
"It's her again the woman I saw with the eye patch that same woman I saw at that orphanage" she told me. And I had to hug her because she was shaking with fear.

"It's just a mirage" the real Doctor reassured her. The ganger Doctor suddenly walked out of the room. Amy went after him. I went and sat down next to the real Doctor.  
"I have had some strange days but being around 2 of you is going right up there next dieing and coming back again" I told him. He smiled at me.  
"Do you love him more?" he asked me.  
"What no you're the same person" I told him.  
"It's just you seem protective over him" he said.  
"Are you becoming jealous of yourself?" I asked.

"Maybe, just a bit, no" he said. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I hope this turns out alright soon" I told him.

"Why?" he said.  
"Why because I like the idea of no one dying" I said to him. The door slammed open and Amy stormed in.  
"Keep him away from me" she said to the ganger Doctor coming in behind her.

"Did you feel that?" he asked the real Doctor.

"Briefly not as strong as you" he replied.  
"Amy I'm sorry" ganger Doctor apologized.  
"No you keep away we can't trust you" she said.

"Amy" I said defending him again.  
"Darcy back away from him he's not at all like the real Doctor" she warned me.

"It appears that I can connect with the flesh I understand what they are feeling and what they need" he said.  
"That's because you are flesh" Amy said very offensively towards him.

"Well they seem to be much more powerful than we thought. Higgs the flesh can grow correct?" ganger Doctor asked her.

"It's cells can divide" she told him.

"They want revenge" he said.  
"See it's like I said he's nothing like the Doctor revenge isn't his style" Amy said.  
"Doctor I think it would be best if you went to the other side of the room" Higgs told him.  
"Alright you two are being ridiculous he is not dangerous he is the Doctor. He is kind, intelligent, and far less violent than any of us" I told her.

"Remember I'm him and he is me" the real Doctor said to her.  
"Doctor we have no issue with you but these two I might have a problem with" Higgs said looking at me and the ganger Doctor.

"Don't you dare touch her" the two Doctor's said.

"Only if she keeps her mouth shut" Higgs said looking at me.  
"Buzzer" she said.  
"Got it boss" he replied. He went and got a barrel for the ganger Doctor to sit on.  
"It's ok I like a good barrel it's nice and comfy" he said. We all sat in silence for awhile. I spent my time looking between the two Doctors. I heard a voice come over the radio and it was the mainland telling us that they were here to rescue us we just needed to get above land.  
"That's it I'm going to find Rory" Amy said.

"We'll use the sonic to track him. Humans and gangers give off different signals" the Doctor said.

"Oh so a sonic can tell the difference between a human and ganger but you can't" Amy said.  
"Amy this is him" I told her.  
"No I know which one is the real him we've been through too much together" she said. I just stayed quiet I didn't want to fight Amy anymore. A video popped on the screen and we saw Rory and Jennifer walking down this hallway.

"They're heading for the thermostatic room" Higgs said.  
"Alright then let's go get then" Amy said all excited. The Doctor threw his sonic to his ganger.

"Hang on you can't let him go Doctor" Higgs said.  
"Because that's crazy. Am I crazy Doctor?" he asked his ganger.

"Well we have been told this on a few occasions" he said.  
"He can't go rescue him I'm going to" Amy said.

"You know I actually want him to go" the Doctor told her.

"Well then he'll need company then" Buzzer suggested.  
"Darcy why don't you go and spend time with your piece of plastic" Higgs said.  
"Gladly" I told her.

"Buzzer go with them just in case" Higgs said. He nodded.

"I'll be fine Doctor I mean I can't really be in danger when I'm technically with you" I told the real Doctor. He walked up to me and whispered.  
"Be safe" then he kissed me on the forehead. I squeezed his hand before we left. The Doctor and his ganger looked at each other for minute and then ganger Doctor went after me. Ganger Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver and it lead us outside.  
"I'm getting something" he told us.

"Is it human?" Buzzer asked.  
"Yes it's human but it's fading which is very very bad" the Doctor said. I looked to my right and saw Jennifer. The Doctor checked on her.  
"She's dead" he told us. Then Buzzer knocked the Doctor out with the flashlight.

"What'd you do that for?" I shouted at him.

"Sorry boss's orders" he said and then he tried to swing at me with the flashlight. I lurched at him and started punching him but he pushed me off him and I hit my head on this brick wall falling on the Doctor and then a couple seconds later I blacked out. When we woke up I saw the gangers looking at us.

"Should've saw that one coming" ganger Doctor said.  
"Like I said it's us or them they want us all killed. Even her" ganger Higgs said pointing at me. The Doctor tried to contemplate what she was thinking.

"Come on Doctor you are one of us" she continued.

"Call me Smith, John Smith" he said.  
"Theta what? No" I said to him. He glared at me evily.  
"You can't be switching sides with them" I told him.

"What do we do with the human?" ganger Dickens asked.

"Just keep her quiet for now" ganger Higgs said. The ganger Jimmy wrapped something around my mouth and then picked me up. I made sure to give the ganger Doctor a look of hatred, anger, and pain.  
**Going to end here next part will be coming up very soon hopefully. Love you guys and thanks bunches for the reviews.**


	51. The Almost People part 2

**Wow after this chapter I will almost be all up to date with the season yay. **

The gangers led us into a dining hall and then left the Doctor and I in there for a minutes locking the doors so I couldn't leave although they had already tied up my hands and feet so I couldn't really go anywhere far without falling. I just glared at the ganger Doctor.  
"Let me take that off you" he said walking towards me. I moved away from him. When they came back they had Rory with them.  
"Darcy" he said.  
"Rory" I mumbled through the cloth covering my mouth. He ran to me and untied me. Once I was fully untied I walked up to the ganger Jennifer and punched her in the face making her fall to the ground.  
"Sorry needed to get some anger out" I told Rory and then I called Jennifer a couple rude names. The ganger Dickens started to come towards me and but the ganger Doctor stopped him. Ganger Jennifer got back up rubbing her face.

"You created another ganger just to trick me. You tricked me. When I found you, you were both flesh and you two tricked me into trusting you" Rory yelled at her. I looked at him and he explained to me about how this Jennifer had locked all the humans in a room full of hot acid where they would all die.

"The real Jenn is dead" Rory said finally to himself he seemed very angry now.  
"Yes Rory she's gone" the Doctor said to him a bit rude.

"The shuttle is coming down now" we heard the mainland tell us.  
"The humans are getting destroyed as they should be and when we get off here the factory will be done with and when we get back to the mainland the real battle is going to begin. You're one of us now Doctor join the revolution" Jennifer said to him in a cheery voice.

"We need to get out here now" Rory said grabbing my hand so we could run out of the room but the ganger Doctor pushed us back.

"Touch me again and I will use this" I said taking out my knife.

"Doctor we can't just let them die" Rory tried to negotiate with him.

"Ring, ring" he said a bit insanely. We tried to run for it again but Jennifer and Doctor pushed us back. However I was very happy that when Jen pushed me back I sliced her hand open with my knife. Just then the room shook. While everyone was trying to regain themselves Rory and I tried again to run out but the Doctor kept pushing us back. A phone rang.  
"Ah the phone Jimmy go answer that, no wait I will" the ganger Doctor said.  
"You didn't hurt him when he pushed us back" Rory said to me.  
"I know" I said a bit disappointed in myself.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because I can't find it in myself to hurt him whether he's the real Doctor or not" I said.

"Amy" he said.  
"I'm sure she's safe" I told him. The ganger Doctor picked up the phone and this hologram of a little boy popped up.

"Hello I'm the Doctor, well the other Doctor, or Smith actually it's a bit complicated but who care's it's your birthday" ganger Doctor said to him.  
"Yay" the little boy said. And then I realized it was Jimmy's son Adam.  
"Yay" the Doctor said along with him. I smiled at the little boy.

"So have you been getting up early and jumping on the bed?" he asked Adam.  
"Yes I've been jumping really hard" Adam replied.  
"Well that's good I expect chocolate for breakfast and if you're not sick by mid morning you're not doing it right now I think you want to speak to dad?" Ganger Doctor asked. _He's going to be such a good father_ I thought thinking of Macy and how someday we would be giving her chocolate for breakfast on her birthday and eating it till the three of us all got sick. I saw the ganger Doctor looking at me and I was wondering if he was thinking the same thing and then I remembered that he wasn't the real Doctor so I glared at him.  
"Yes, Yes, Yes, yes. Daddy are you there?" Adam said all excited.

"Go on Jimmy, go talk to him. What does the real Jimmy even matter now you're both the same dad aren't you?" ganger Doctor said to ganger Jimmy. He hesitated.  
"Go on Adam's waiting" he said.  
"Daddy?" Adam said a bit impatiently. The room started to shake.

"Daddy what's that rumbly noise?" Adam asked a bit scared. Then ganger Jimmy ran out and I knew it was to go and save the others.

"You're ruining this Doctor" Jennifer snapped at him.  
"No I'm saving this" the Doctor told her.  
"So wait your good now?" I asked. The Doctor smiled at me and I nearly lurched on him.  
"Dickens dump all the acid now" Higgs told him.

"No stop" Jennifer said.  
"Oh I've had it with this Jenn look at you, you were a sweet kid but now your…" Higgs said trying to think of something nice.

"The stuff of nightmares" I finished for her.

"I don't want my world populated by monsters" Higgs told her.

"Doesn't matter the factory will still burn down and I can start this war with or without you and I will get my revenge" Jennifer said.  
"It's not about revenge you could be so much better" ganger Doctor said. Jennifer stormed out of the room.

"Daddy are you still there?" I heard Adams voice say I had completely forgotten he was still on the line.  
"Hi sweetie your daddy's a bit occupied right now. I'm one of his friends" I told him.  
"Hello" he said very happily to me.  
"Listen we have to go right now but your daddy will be seeing you very very soon" I assured him.  
"Like next week?" Adam asked.  
"How about today" I told him. And then he started jumping up and down.  
"Happy Birthday and have an extra piece of cake for me" I said. He nodded and right then ganger Jimmy and Dickens came in with Amy, the real Doctor, and the real Higgs behind him.

"Hang on your Daddy's right here" I told him. And then I ran out of the way into the real Doctor's arms.  
"Oh god I thought I lost you" I said to him.  
"You can't get rid of me that easy" he said making me remember seeing his death which made me hug him tighter.  
"Now we need to move" ganger Doctor said and we ran out of the room going towards safety. We ran into this hallway and saw this monster that was actually Jennifer. We ran into this empty room closing the door behind us. I heard the roof start to sizzle.  
"Doctor I think the roofs giving in" I said.

"We have to stop her but this door doesn't lock" ganger Dickens said.  
"Yeah but the far one does" the real Dickens said and then he ran into the hallway where I knew he was going to die. Just then the roof gave in and I saw Sexy suddenly appear however there was a big cloud of dust so everything got sort of muddled up and I couldn't tell the Doctor's apart anymore.

"Oh she does like to make an entrance" one of the Doctors said. The other Doctor opened the door.  
"Quick everyone in" he said. Monster Jennifer started to bang against the door. Ganger Higgs decided to stay behind to hold back the door.

"Hey come on we need to get in the TARDIS" Amy said to whichever Doctor was holding back the door and to Higgs.

"Or we could stay back here and hold the door to give you all time to dematerialize" the Doctor said.

"Come on that idea is crazy what about you? What'll happen to you?" I asked him.  
"Well this place will explode, but I can stop Jennifer" he said.  
"Both of you can make it back in the TARDIS" Amy told them.

"Or perhaps you think I should stay instead Mr. Smith" the other Doctor said to Amy revealing himself as the ganger Doctor.  
"No you see this man I know him I've flown with him and yeah you are amazing and everything but you're not him" Amy said.  
"Amy we swapped shoes" the other Doctor said.

"So you're the real Doctor?" I asked the one closest to me to be sure he nodded.  
"And I'm the flesh" ganger Doctor said holding back the door.

"You can't be you're the real him" Amy said to the ganger.  
"No I'm not" he told her.

"We had to learn if we where exactly the same so we could learn more about the flesh it was vitally important and we learned it through your eyes" the real Doctor told her. Amy hugged the ganger Doctor. I saw him whisper something to her and then she ran into the TARDIS.

"Your molecular memory could survive this you know it may not be the end" the real Doctor said and he handed him his sonic screwdriver.  
"Well if I ever call you up for biscuits then you'll know how this all turned out" ganger Doctor said. We both laughed at him.

"Come on" Rory shouted at us.

"Wait" I said. I then ran to the ganger Doctor grabbed him by his jacket and gave him a good kiss starting to cry a bit. I felt him put something in my hand.

"Give that to him" he said moving his eyes to the Doctor. I looked down and saw the fobwatch.  
"How?" I asked.  
"When he made me, he made sure I had this when I was created just in case" he told me. The room started shaking violently now.  
"Goodbye Theta" I said hugging him and then I grabbed the real Doctor's hand as we ran into the TARDIS. When we got to safety I gave the Doctor the fobwatch and I saw his face light up and he hugged me from how happy he was. We dropped Jimmy off back home with Adam and then we dropped Dickens and Higgs at this press conference. And then we where alone in a hallway everything was nice and quiet. Amy suddenly clutched her stomach in pain.  
"Breath Amy, remember breath" the Doctor told her.

"Doctor what's happening to her?" I asked getting scared as we walked her into the TARDIS. The Doctor stayed silent.

"Doctor what is happening to her?" Rory repeated my question.  
"Contractions she's going into labor" the Doctor said.  
"What?" I asked looking at Amy and seeing that she did not look like she was about to have a baby pop out of her.

"Rory I don't like this" Amy said really scared.

"Doctor your gonna have to start explaining what's happening to her now" Rory said.  
"What the birds and the bees? She's having a baby" the Doctor told him.

"She's a flesh, that's why I went there in the first place I had to be sure. I was going to drop you all off for fish and chips but some shenanigans got in the way. That's a good word shenanigans" the Doctor said.  
"Doctor no she's real I know she is" I told him.

"But she's not. I needed enough information to block the signal" the Doctor said.  
"What signal?" Amy asked.  
"The signal to you" he told her.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.  
"Stand away from her Rory" the Doctor said. Rory refused but then the Doctor yelled at him and he backed away. I just stayed by the Doctor.

"Doctor I'm frightened, I'm properly frightened" Amy said.

"Don't be hold on we are coming for you and we will find you no matter how far or wherever you are we will come and find you" the Doctor told her.  
"Doctor she's right there" I said crying now.  
"No she isn't, she hasn't been here for a very long time" the Doctor said and then he took his sonic screwdriver out, which the TARDIS had made for him, and then Amy disappeared.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well I hope you liked it :D. **


	52. Random Chap:Tangled in the TARDIS

**Ok so this is a cute little chapter that I thought of I hope you all like it :D**

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked as he thrust open the doors to the TARDIS. I looked outside and I saw the place of my dreams Disneyland the place I had been going to ever since I was kid.  
"Oh my god Doctor" I said hugging him. I looked around at the place again.  
"Ok this is the best place so far we are getting married here I don't care about the other places you want us to look at" I told him. The Doctor smiled at me he probably knew that this would be the place. Amy and Rory came out behind us.  
"This is the place" Amy said.  
"I said the same thing" I said and we started jumping up and down with excitement.  
"But it get's better" Doctor said to me.  
"What?" I asked getting even more excited.  
"This is a literal Disney World, a whole world created just like the theme park" he told us.  
"I think I must have died or something because this is amazing" I said to him. Just then this old lady came up to us.  
"Hello would you like to look at our tour packages" she said with this wagon right next her.  
"No it's fine we're just looking around here by ourselves" Rory told her.  
"But surely you want to enjoy your time here while you can?" she asked.  
"Yes" I told her.  
"Then just try a sample of one of our packages" she said handing Amy and I an apple.  
"An apple how adorable" Amy laughed.  
"Just take a bite of it" the old lady told us.  
"It doesn't kill them does it?" Doctor asked her.  
"No it's completely harmless when a person takes a bite of the apple them and their true love will just be put to a nice peaceful sleep for awhile" she explained.  
"If we're asleep how are we supposed to experience a tour?" Amy asked.

"Just take a bite and find out" the old lady told us. Very curious to see what would happen I toke a bite against the Doctor's protest and then I fell asleep. And then I immediately woke up in this big bed from the weirdest dream ever about a girl named Darcy who looked just like me and I was with 3 other people named Rory, Amy, and the Doctor who was so handsome. Then I saw this tiny chameleon staring at me which scared me and I fell off the bed and landed on something soft. I got up and stepped on it and felt a tug on the back of my head. I looked at what I had stepped on and saw it was my hair.

"Has my hair always been this long?" I asked the chameleon. It nodded and then I realized I was talking to a chameleon and it was responding to me, how weird was that. I looked around the room and saw it was strangely familiar and very well painted.

"Do I always talk to you?" I asked it. It raised what I could have guessed was an eyebrow at me probably thinking I was crazy.  
"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair" I heard this voice scream outside. I didn't hear anyone respond to this.

"Is she talking about me?" I asked the chameleon. It nodded again. I walked towards the voice I didn't realize how long my hair was I kept tripping over it. I looked out a window and realized I was in this huge tower and I saw this tiny woman standing at the bottom of it.

"I don't have all day" the woman said. I didn't know what to do so I just threw my hair out the window and the woman climbed up it.  
"Hello darling how are you doing?" she asked. _Darling?_ I thought.  
"I'm sorry who are you?" I asked.

"Oh you're so funny honey will you sing me a song?" she asked grabbing a hair brush.  
"I don't know who you are" I told her.  
"Come one sing me the song and then we can talk" she said. Just then a song popped in my head.  
"Flower gleaming glow let your powers shine make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine" I sang and the woman brushed my hair and then she suddenly looked younger.  
"Now you were saying dear" she said going to the mirror and looking at herself.  
"Ok I think this is all some messed up dream because last time I checked my hair was never this long and if I'm correct I think my name is Darcy" I told her. The woman smiled at herself in the mirror.  
"Rapuzel look in the mirror with me do you know what I see, I see a strong young beautiful woman. Oh I see you there to" she laughed at herself. I crossed my arms.

"Ok lady are you even listening to me" I said to her. Then she hugged me and started rubbing my back.  
"Rapunzel don't worry it was only a dream" she soothed me and then suddenly I knew she was right. My name was Rapunzel that chameleon was my best friend Pascal and I had lived in here forever and this woman was my mother. However I couldn't help but think about my dream and who those people where.

"Right sorry mother" I said to her.  
"So your birthday is coming up what do you want?" she asked.  
"To go outside" I said. Then she spun on me looking really angry and started to tell me about how the outside world was bad and evil and people would want my hair.

"Never mind I was just kidding" I told her. Then she gave me a relaxed smile.  
"I'll be going out and come back soon we both need time to cool off" she said and the threw my hair out the window and started to climb down.  
"I love you" she said.  
"I love you more" I told her.  
"I love you most" she said before she left. Once she was gone I turned to Pascal.

"Okay I'm still a bit confused about what's going on but you'll help me right?" I asked him. It smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Great I just have to figure out how on earth we have been friends for so long if you don't even talk" I said to myself.

I pulled back this curtain and this mural of floating lights coming from this castle and there was this girl sitting on a tree looking at them.  
"Did I draw this?" I asked Pascal it nodded it's head towards me.  
"Wow I am good" I laughed and he smiled at me. Just then I heard someone climbing up the tower.

"Quick hide" I said to Pascal.

"Wait never mind you're a chameleon you can hide anywhere" I said. I quickly hid behind something and grabbed a frying pan. The person who came in had this sort of floppy hair with a bag in his hand.  
"Alone at last?" he said looking at the bag. I quickly hit him with the frying pan and he fell to the ground face first I quickly flipped him over and saw that he looked just like the man from my dreams he looked like the Doctor.

Amy's P.o.v

"What happened to them?" I asked throwing the apple out of sight as I saw Darcy and the Doctor fall to the floor.  
"They're just sleeping" the old lady said.

"Really" I said glaring at her.  
"She's telling the truth" Rory said checking them for signs of life.

"How long are they gonna be like this?" I asked.

"Maybe an hour or so that's how long the dreams usually last" the old lady said.  
"Great so we just sit here and wait" Rory sighed.  
"Or we could just put them in the TARDIS and walk around here" I suggested. Rory and I looked at each other smiled and then agreed.

Darcy's P.o.v

I quickly pushed the man into my closet and he was very heavy if I do say so myself. Once I finally got him in there I looked at Pascal.  
"Hmmm and mother said I couldn't handle myself tell that to the person in my closet" I said flipping the frying pan in my hand almost hitting myself. Just then my mother decided to come home. I helped her come up and was going to tell her about how I could take care of myself because of the person in my closet but she blew up on me again so instead of telling her even more about how I wanted to go outside see those lights on that mural she I told her I wanted paints and she left. When she was gone I opened my closet and the man fell on top of me. I had to push him off and I tied him in this chair yes with my hair which I was finding quite useful. Pascal eventually woke him up.

"Ok buddy let's talk quickly here, you know that bag you want I hid it and if you want it back you half to make a deal with me and fast" I told him. _Hmm I just sounded like Darcy would have_ I thought to myself. He looked up to me.  
"Ok let's start with small questions then how did you get here?" I asked. He started eyeing me a bit.  
"I know not why I came here or how but let me just say one thing to you. Hi the names Flynn Rider" he smiled at me.

"You?" he asked.

"Rapunzel" I told him. _Well I think_ I thought in my mind.  
"God bless you" he said.  
"Now let's make this deal quickly before my mom comes back" I said.  
"Alright fine what do you want" he sighed.  
"Two things we need to find the Doctor and I need you to take me to those lights" I said pointing to the mural I however had no clue why I added the first part.

"Sorry no can do" he said.  
"What, but you have to" I nearly shouted.

"Why?"

"Because you want your purse don't you?" I asked.

"Satchel" he corrected me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder" he said and then he gave me this look that was quite comical and adorable at the same time. I looked at Pascal and he gave this signal probably saying let's pound him but I shook my head at him.  
"Are you really talking to that frog thing?" Flynn asked.  
"Chameleon" I corrected him.

"Whatever"

"That's not the point. Will you take me to the lights and to the Doctor?" I asked him. He contemplated it for a moment.

"Alright fine" he said.  
"Really"

"Sure why not, so blondie how do you plan on getting us out of here?" he asked.  
"My hair"

"Excuse me" he said. I threw my hair out the window.

"Go on climb down it" I told him, he started to climb down it and then I came down right after him.

"So I get the lights part but what's with this man called the Doctor?" Flynn asked.  
"I don't know I've dreamt about him and he's funny, a genius, kind, and very handsome. Kind of like you in the funny part area" I said.

"It's alright your not my type I got my eye set out for a woman anyways" Flynnn said.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure yet all I know is that her name is Darcy" he said.

* * *

So after a day of dealing with running away from palace guards hiding out in the forest and finding a horse and getting to the castle. Flynn and I were finally about to see the lights out here on this tiny little row boat we found.

"Sorry we couldn't find your Doctor friend" he apologized.  
"It doesn't matter at least I finally get to see these lights" I said to him looking out into the water. Just then I saw one tiny lantern reflected in the water and about a thousand more lanterns followed after it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, it was just like I pictured it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Flynn had two lanterns in his hand.  
"I have something to give you to" I said pulling his satchel out of the bottom of the boat.  
"I should have given it to you right at the beginning but I was just scared, but I'm not scared anymore" I smiled at him.  
"It's not what I really wanted at all actually" he said pushing the bag away from him and right then something fell out of it. It was this sort of silver stick with a green light at the end of it. I picked it up.  
"What's this?" I asked.

"That's my sonic screwdriver" Flynn said looking at it. Just then all these memories came rushing back to me.

"Doctor" I said to him.  
"Darcy" he said. We both nodded at each other and hugged. We then let the lanterns go and just looked at all the lanterns flying around us. It felt like we were floating in the sky with lanterns from the way they reflected in the water.

"You look beautiful" he said looking at my long hair that was braided into a really long braid with flowers in it.  
"Thank you" I said to him.  
"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked him wondering why we didn't know who we were till now. The Doctor shook his head.  
"But this is wonderful" he said.

"I'm not even worried about getting home" I told him.

"Same here but what are we supposed to do now. This is a dream if I'm guessing right" he said.  
"Does the long blonde hair give you hint" I said and we laughed. I saw someone on the shore of this island. The Doctor got this worried look on his face as we pulled up towards it. He told me to stay in the boat and then suddenly my so called mother appeared out of nowhere dragging me back to the tower.  
"DOCTOR" I screamed but I saw him going away on a boat not even listening to me.  
"Alright what's going on?" I asked her.

"Be quiet Rapunzel we're going somewhere else, somewhere where we can keep your hair safe" she told me.

"Mother of the year" I said sarcastically.  
"Why thank you" she replied.

* * *

Right when we were about to leave the Doctor suddenly came to the rescue but then got stabbed by my evil witch of a mother who tried to drag me away from him but I asked her to at least let me heal him with my magic hair which I could really use in the real world. She let me go and I crawled over to the Doctor.  
"Come on regenerate" I said to myself.  
"Darcy" he smiled at me.  
"Yeah I'm here" I told him. He smiled at me again and then cut off all my hair which made my mother turn into an old lady. My mother got disgusted at how ugly she was and fell out a window which I didn't really care about right now because the Doctor was dying right before me.  
"Doctor please don't die" I started to cry.

"Hey remember it's only a dream" he said.  
"Yes but it's still horrible to see you die" I told him. Just then a tear fell down on his face and this gold light started to go around him.

"Well that was unexpected" he said when he came back to life. Just then I kissed him and we woke back up in the TARDIS to find Amy and Rory looking down at us.  
"Morning sleeping beauty's did you have fun?" Amy asked smiling at us.

**So I hoped you liked this cute little chapter. **


	53. A Good Man Goes to War part 1

I was watching Rory on the scanner as he strode into the Cybermens lair. I had to make sure everything went to plan and at the right moment I would be able to pick up the Doctor and Rory without them being blown to pieces. _Come on Rory don't die here _ I thought. He was really brave for just walking in there as if it was nothing I mean I couldn't even do it.  
"I have a message and a question. A message from the Doctor and a question from me. Where is my wife?" he threatened. The Cybermen just stood there astonished by him.

"Wooo go Rory" I shouted in the empty TARDIS.

"Oh don't give me those blank looks. The 12th Cybermen legion monitors this entire quadrant you hear everything. So you tell me what I need to know, you tell me now and then I'll be on my way" Rory told them.

"What is the Doctor's message" a Cybermen said.

"Wrong answer buddy" I said to the scanner and right behind Rory I saw a bunch of Cybermen ships blow up behind him. Which meant I had to quickly go pick up the Doctor. I was still watching the scanner though when the Doctor ran in.

"Would you like me to repeat the question" Rory said. I laughed at that and then they told him that she was at a military base on an asteroid called Demons Run. Rory quickly ran in when we picked him up. I hugged him.  
"Wow Rory the Roman toughest centurion in the whole galaxy" I told him.  
"Trust me I did not feel like that" he said.

"So what's the plan we storm in on those jerks who stole Amy?" I asked the Doctor.  
"No first we find recruits to help us fight against them" The Doctor said.  
"Who's first on our list?" Rory asked. The Doctor pulled a lever as we took off then said.

"River Song" The TARDIS quickly stopped at her storm cage.

"I'll tell her to come along with us, you can go pick up the others" I said to the Doctor walking out of the TARDIS. He then left me in the empty hallway where there were no guards so no wonder River broke out all the time. A couple minutes an alarm went off and River came waltzing in dressed in this sort of 1900's outfit and she picked up a phone and said  
"Oh calm down I'm breaking in not out and I will take breakfast at the usual time. This is River Song just telling you goodnight" then she hung up.

"River" I said getting her attention which made her jump.

"Sorry have we met yet. I didn't mean to scare you" I told her.

"No don't worry I know who you are Darcy. Hello" she said smiling at me.

"So what's with the get up?" I asked her.  
"It's my birthday, the Doctor took me ice skating on the River Thames in 1814 the last of the big frost storms. He got Stevie Wonder to sing for me under London Bridge but you must never tell him" she said to me.

"So where was I then?" I asked. She suddenly looked shocked.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked me changing the subject.

"The Doctor sent me" I told her.  
"From a different point in time right?" she asked.  
"Correct listen River we need you" I told her. She took out her journal and looked at it and got a scared look on her face.  
"Demons Run" I heard her say to herself.

"Listen they've taken Amy and her baby, we're getting people together and we need you" I said.

"I can't, not yet anyway" she told me.  
"What" I nearly shouted at her.

"Excuse me but who has been there to catch you while you jump off buildings and saved you a load of times. We have never asked you for anything" I told her.  
"I know Darcy but this is something I just can't do. This is the Doctor's darkest hour he'll rise higher than ever but fall so hard and I won't be able to be with you all till the very end" she said.

"Why not?" I asked.  
"Because this is it. This is the day you all find out who I am" she said. Then she grabbed something that she had hidden behind a loose brick and gave it to me. I looked at it and saw it was her vortex manipulator.  
"Take this and protect Amy with it this will help you get in secretly to Demon's Run" she said. And then she looked at me one more time looking sadder than ever (even more sad then when I saw her die) she hugged me around the neck.  
"Goodbye Darcy" she whispered to me.

"I'll see you when it's over and then you can finally stop saying Spoilers to me" I said trying to joke because she was scaring me with her seriousness. I hit some buttons on the vortex manipulator and I found myself in the TARDIS.  
"What did she say?" Rory asked me.

"She said she can't come" I whispered to him.

"But we need her" Rory said.  
"You think I didn't tell her that" I snapped at him.

"She said she we would come at the very end and as for me I'm going to get there early" I said showing him the vortex manipulator.  
"I'll be back in a minute" I said to him and the Doctor running into the wardrobe room while Rory explained to the Doctor what was going on. A couple minutes later I came out in this sort of military outfit.  
"Where are you going?" the Doctor asked.  
"I'm going in before you two to get a layout of the place and to protect Amy" I told him.  
"If you're doing this to protect Amy then why don't I do it then?" Rory asked.  
"You just blew up a legion of cybermen which I am sure did not go by unnoticed" I said to him. The Doctor looked at me for a minute then hugged me.

"Be safe" the Doctor told me. I punched something into the vortex manipulator and I appeared in this very dark place sort of warehouse. I saw a girl sewing something and I walked up to her looking at her work over her shoulder. She must have noticed me because she turned around and looked at me a second later.

"Hi" I told her.  
"Hello" she smiled at me.  
"What's that?" I asked her pointing to her work.  
"It's a prayer leaf I'm making it for the baby" she told me.

"How sweet" I said to her.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"No I'm sort of new here" I said.  
"Ah so we're still recruiting then. Who knew that all these people would get together just to fight one man" she said.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"The Doctor, blimey you should have known that when you joined" she said.  
"Right anyways I'm supposed to be guarding the prisoner and need directions to where she is?" I asked. She kindly gave me directions and I quickly followed them and came to this room guarded by one guy with a huge gun.

"Alright ready for your break" I said.

"Identification please?" he asked.  
"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Standard procedure" he said.  
"Right" I smiled at him and then I knocked him out cold grabbed his gun and then locked him in a closet. I quickly opened the doors and saw Amy turn around to see who was there. She looked more scared than ever. I then closed the door and ran to hug her.

"Oh my god you found me" she said I could feel her crying into my shoulder.  
"They took her" she sobbed into my shoulder.  
"We'll get her back then" I assured her.  
"Can we please go home (the TARDIS) now" Amy asked sounding a bit like a kid who had a bad day which showed how scared she was.  
"We can't I'm here all by myself and the vortex manipulator can only take one person at a time. But don't worry they're coming" I told her. She hugged me again. We sat down and she told me about her new baby named Melody Pond.

"I love it" I said when I heard her name.  
"Thanks" she smiled at me. Then she got silent for a moment.  
"So I've been thinking and I'm sure Rory will agree to this to but would you and the Doctor like to be her godparents?" she asked.  
"Most definitely" I agreed and she smiled at me. I saw these people start to form outside this window Amy had in her room. They were getting together and talking about how to fight against the Doctor. Suddenly the door opened and I saw the girl I had seen earlier with a piece of patchwork in her hands. I pointed my gun at her.  
"Don't shoot" she said. She closed the door behind her so nobody could see what was going on in the room.

"Why aren't you at the thing?" she asked pointing out the window.  
"Why aren't you at the thing?" I asked her back.

"Touché" she said.  
"What do you want?" Amy asked her.

"I brought you something it's your child's name in the language of the forest. I sewed it onto a prayer leaf and we believe if we always keep this with you, your child will always come home to you" she told us. _That's actually nice_ I thought to myself.

"Darcy you still got the gun right?" Amy asked.  
"Correct. Why?"  
"Because I have a feeling she's gonna keep talking"

"Listen I'm on your side and I promise I won't tell anyone?" the girl said to us.  
"Tell anyone what?" I asked her.  
"That you're not really a soldier" she said.  
"How'd you figure that one out?"

"You don't have any dog tags and I looked you up on the face recognition and there's no records of you. If you're here to save her I am completely with you however your method was quite sloppy" she said.

"Hey she's not dead" I said.  
"So how come you joined the army to destroy the Doctor then if you're on our side?" Amy questioned her.

"To meet him again, I had only seen him once when I was little girl" she said.  
"Just like me" Amy replied.

"Have you been with him for a long time" the girl asked.

"Not as long as her" Amy smiled nodding her head towards me.  
"You know the Doctor also?" the girl asked hopefully.  
"Yes" I told her.

"You two must be very special" she said.  
"Hey you can wait a long time for the Doctor but trust me he's worth it and he's coming" I told her. The girl smiled at me then she looked out the window.  
"Come on we need to go" she told me.  
"But I'm staying here" I told her.

"If you want to keep your cover safe you have to come with me. There'll be another guard coming soon and he's gonna find it odd that one of us is in here" she said. I turned to Amy.  
"We're coming back" I told her.  
"I know you always come back" she smiled at me. Then the girl and I ran out of the room to the little ceremony and they started unveiling these hooded men called the headless monks which believe it or not actually had no heads.

"These men can never be persuaded they never can afraid" this Cornel said lowering the hoods off each monk.

"They never can be-" Just then one of the monks flipped his hood off and it revealed to be the Doctor.  
"Surprised" the Doctor said finishing his sentence. While everyone was gasping I was smiling a huge smile at seeing the Doctor.  
"Hello everyone guess who? Please point a gun at me if it helps you relax after all your only human" the Doctor told all the soldiers and all of them raised their gun at him except for me and the girl even the remaining hooded headless monks took out these sort of light sabers.  
"Doctor you will come with me right now" the Cornel said pointing a gun at the Doctor.  
"3 minutes and 40 seconds. AMELIA POND GET YOUR COAT" the Doctor shouted and just then all the lights went out and I felt someone grab my hand and make me run behind them.  
"Keep running keep running" I heard the Doctor say to me and we ran up onto this upper level.  
"Good to see you Doctor" I said kissing him.  
"More time for that later now let's have a little fun shall we" the Doctor said grabbing this intercom walkie talkie. The lights suddenly came on and everyone was still wondering where the Doctor had gone to.

"I'm not a phantom, I'm not a trickster, I'm a monk" the Doctor said into intercom and then the soldiers started to attack the headless monks and they were fighting back. Of course to make sure no one else would get killed the Cornel made everyone drop their guns to let the monks know they weren't fools at least that's what I think they were trying to say because they kept chanting it repeatedly. And then to make things even better Sontarans, Silurians, and Judoon started to appear out of nowhere pointing their guns at the soldiers.  
"You fools if you attack us there's an automatic distress call that'll send in more of my soldiers" Cornel said to a Sontaran that was pointing his gun at him.  
"Not if we knock out your communication system" the Doctor said. I heard an airplane not that far away and I knew that could only be one thing.

"Danny Boy, to the Doctor and Darcy. Danny Boy to the Doctor and Darcy" Danny boy said into our walkie talkie.

"Darcy to the Danny Boy give them hell Danny Boy" I said into it. Just then the Doctor and I imitated the airplanes knocking out the communication system which was quite fun. The whole place shook for a minute.  
"Target destroyed" Danny Boy responded to us. I laughed into the intercom.  
"I think this is the part where you give up now" I said. The Doctor and I smiled to each other and hugged each other jumping up and down excitedly. We took the Cornel as prisoner and walked into this computer room with the Cornel, a Sontaran, and a Silurian and her human girlfriend right behind us. The Doctor looked at a clock on the wall.  
"Oh sorry Cornel I lied 3 minutes and 42 seconds" the Doctor said looking at him. We both we're smiling evilly at him.

"Cornel you will give the order for your men to withdraw" the Sontaran ordered.

"No wait better I want you to tell your men to run away" the Doctor said.  
"What?" The Cornel asked.  
"I want you to tell your men to run away that way people can call you Cornel run away. I want to children to stand outside your house and laugh because they found the house of Cornel run away. And when people call you this you will be reminded of how you tried to get to me by hurting the people I love" the Doctor said getting angry. I had to hold him back a bit because he looked like he was going to lose it.

"Sorry I'm angry that's new" the Doctor apologized.  
"The anger of a good man is not a problem. Good men have too many rules" I heard this woman's voice say behind me and I turned around and saw the eye patch lady.

"Good men don't need rules" I told her.  
"And today is not the day to find out why I have so many" the Doctor said.

"Give the order Cornel run away" she said as if she gave up. The Doctor and I smiled to each other.  
"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you" eye patch lady whispered to me.  
"Why?" I asked.

"Because your time is almost up" she said. I sort of froze with fear for a moment but then the Doctor quickly pulled me away from her and I felt so much safer near him.

"Come on I think it's time we go see an old friend of ours" the Doctor said.

"Amy right?" I joked.  
"No Mickey Smith" he joked back.

"I'll show you the way then" I told him letting it be my turn to have the Doctor run behind me. We got to Amy's room to find Amy and Rory kissing holding something in their arms.  
"Eww kissing and crying we'll be back in a moment" the Doctor said.

"Yeah we'll get some of our own kissing done" I said to them.

"Oi you two get in here" A teary eyed Rory said. We quickly ran in wanting to see the baby and Amy. When I saw Melody I immediately started to tear up at how beautiful she was.  
"Oh Amy she's so precious" I said.

"Well hello there um baby" the Doctor said shaking her hand.  
"Melody" I told him.

"Melody, hello Melody Pond" the Doctor said to her.  
"Melody Williams" Rory corrected him.  
"Is a geography teacher" Amy said.  
"Melody Pond is a superhero" I told him. The Doctor sniffed her.  
"Well she does smell nice, come here Amy" the Doctor said hugging her then smelling her.

"Sorry we took so long" the Doctor apologized.

" It's ok I knew you were coming" she said. I was too busy looking at pretty Melody to even know what on earth Doctor and Amy were talking about.  
"Do you want to hold her?" Rory asked me.  
"Oh god I may drop her" I said. Rory smiled at me and placed her in my arms. Considering I was so scared about dropping her, the Doctor placed his arm under mine to help support her in my arms so we were both sort of holding her.

"Hello Melody we're your godparents" I baby talked to her. Melody let out this little noise.  
"No it's not it's cool" the Doctor said about his bowtie. I looked at him and laughed.  
"I speak baby" he said. I nodded and then we had a moment where our eyes met and we looked at each other both feeling great amounts of love for the child in our arms and for each other and I knew we were thinking the same thing.  
"I want us to have a baby" we both said at the same time smiling at each other.

**So hope you liked it part 2 will be up soon. **


	54. A Good Man Goes to War part 2

**I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter so here is part 2**

We all went to the TARDIS all the soldiers had left. Melody started crying from the noise the TARDIS was making inside the console room.

"Doctor could you turn the noise down a bit?" Amy asked rocking her back and forth.

"I can't it'll punch a hole in the space time continuum" the Doctor told her as he was looking around the place. I decided to head to our room for a moment to get Melody a little present since the Doctor was probably getting her something. I grabbed two of my most favorite toys from when I was little. I walked out of the TARDIS with the Doctor behind me and he was carrying a crib.

"She's not hungry she's tired" the Doctor told everybody as we walked out and set the crib down.

"Sorry Melody not all grownups can speak fluent baby as well as I do" the Doctor apologized for all of us.  
"What's this?" Amy asked looking at the crib and setting Melody down in it.  
"It's a crib. Where'd you get a crib?" Rory asked.  
"It's old, really old" Amy said.  
"Doctor have you had children?" she asked. The Doctor avoided it by talking to Melody but then he was called up to the control room. I was really curious now about the crib.

"Doctor really whose crib was this?" I asked.  
"It's mine" he said before walking away.  
"Oh my god look the Doctor's first stars" Amy said looking at them hanging over the crib.  
"And what's that you have in your hand?" Rory asked looking at what I was holding.  
"Well I thought I would give Melody something I used to love to play with" I said and I took out my old Buzz and Woody dolls.  
"Melody these are for you. I have two pairs of these dolls because my mommy and daddy were afraid of losing them and I thought you could have the other pair. They are very fun to play with and someday when your older you and I can watch this movie together" I told her placing the dolls next to her. Just then the Sontaran pushed the girl who had been so kind to Amy and I into the room.  
"I found her lurking around here" he told us.  
"Please you have to listen to me. This is a trap you all need to get out now the headless monks are still on the ship" she said.

"Why would there be a trap we saw everybody leave" I told her. The Sontaran did a scan and he said there were no life forms aboard except for us.  
"But the headless monks aren't alive" the girl reminded us.

*No one's P.o.v*

The Doctor sat there in wonder having just realized the Melody Pond was in fact a time lord.

"I see you accessed our files do you understand yet?" the voice of the eye patch lady asked. The Doctor turned around and saw her on the screen.

"Oh don't worry I'm a long ways away but I like to keep tabs on you. The child then what do you think?" she continued.

"What is she?" the Doctor asked.  
"Hope, hope in this endless war" she told him.  
"What war? Against who?" the Doctor asked.

"Against you Doctor" she replied making sure he could feel her hatred in every word.

*Darcy's P.o.v*

Everything went dark and something encircled the TARDIS. The Silurian walked up to it touched it and saw that a force field was around it. We heard this chanting and marching, it was all so terrifying that I could feel my heart beating as it was about to explode with fear. There was a loud noise.  
"Those are the doors locking" the girl told us.  
"Apparently we're not leaving" the Silurian said.  
"Where's the Doctor?" I asked but no one answered my question. I kept looking around for him waiting for him to stop what was going on.

"Is that the monks?" Rory asked.  
"No it's Snow White and the seven dwarfs who else could it be" I snapped at him.  
"Oh dear god that's the attack prayer!" this blue man exclaimed.  
"So are they pacifist who only attack you with words?" I asked hopefully but no one answered me again.

"Amy, Darcy come with me" Rory said.  
"I'll stay here and help you, you go and find somewhere for her to hide" I said. Rory ran off with Amy and Melody.  
"This is where we fight, this is where we make our stand" the Silurian said as her and her girlfriend took out these samurai swords. The girl and I quickly looked in these leftover containers that were full of gun and amo, we each grabbed one and gave Rory one when he came back. I was glad the girl was fighting along with us. The headless monks suddenly appeared and stood there with their light sabers.

"Oh we don't have to fight them. I'm friends with the monks we can settle this without any bloodshed" the blue man told us.  
"Um hate to tell you this but even though they are faceless they look pretty pissed" I told him.

"Yeah they know you sold them out to the Doctor" Rory reminded him.  
"Oh they'll understand it's only me" he said walking towards them. Even though we warned him he kept walking towards the headless monks and the attack prayer got even louder making me even more scared. And then they cut off the blue man's head. And they started advancing on us.  
*No one's P.o.v*

"THE CHILD IS NOT A WEAPON" The Doctor shouted at the eye patch lady.

"Oh give us some time she can be and she will be" she said.  
"Except we already have her and we will not let you near her again" The Doctor told her.  
"Doctor fooling you once was entertaining but fooling you twice and killing your wife at the same time that's a privilege" she said before disappearing off the screen. The Doctor quickly ran out of the room to go save Darcy and Amy.

*Darcy's P.o.v*

I was doing pretty well fighting and then I heard Amy scream Rory's name which made the both of us turn around. And then I felt a pain in my stomach, I quickly clenched it and saw blood drenching my hand and I fell to the ground when I looked up I saw that one of the monks had stabbed me. Rory looked down at me and killed the remaining monks everything was silent. I could feel my breathing hitch a little bit.  
"Hey, hey, look at me. Darcy are you still there?" he asked getting down to my level. I could feel tears running down my face.

"I'm fine" I said.  
"You got stabbed" he said.  
"Tis only a flesh wound" I joked but it didn't help.

"I'm gonna go check on the others stay awake and don't talk too much" he told me. I nodded my head.  
"AMY, DARCY" I heard the Doctor shout running into the room. I tried to scream for him but I could feel myself weakening.

_Come on Darcy stay awake_ I heard Sexy' s voice say in my head and I knew she was reaching out to me farther than usual to talk to me.

_It hurts_ I cried in my thoughts.

_Be strong you can do it just relax and stay conscious_ she told me. I heard the Doctor apologize to Amy and then he was told about the gir,l apparently she had died a couple minutes ago. Then I heard him running towards me.  
"Oh no, no, no please no" I heard him shout and then he lifted me up so I was in his arms as he sat down beside me.

"Hi Doctor" I smiled up at him crying more. I just saw him shaking his head and tears were welling up in his eyes now.

"We we're gonna be together forever" he said to me.

"I know Doctor" I said to him putting my hand up to his face and he put his hand on top of mine.

"Come on you can live through this remember we're getting married you have this poofy little princess wedding dress you won't shut up about, we were gonna have a baby" he reminded me.  
"Doctor I'm scared" I said.  
"Don't be your gonna live through this" he said almost shaking me now.  
"I don't think so" I told him my eyelids feeling heavy now. Then I heard this electric noise behind us and I realized it was the sound of a vortex manipulator.

"Well then soldier how goes the day?" I heard River's voice ask. The Doctor and I both looked to see River.  
"Where the hell have you been, every time you have asked I have been there for you where the hell were you today?" the Doctor shouted at her not moving from his place next to me.

"I couldn't have prevented this" River said monotonously.  
"You could have tried" the Doctor said getting very angry with her.  
"And so my love could you. I know you're not alright but soon you will be" River told Amy and Rory who were holding each other. Than River looked at me.

"Hi sweetie" she said tearing up now.  
"Can't you see what's happened to her? You could have probably stopped this" the Doctor said to her.  
"I can't ruin a person's time stream that's what you said" she snapped at him.  
"You knew all along" I said to her and she nodded her head at me. I now knew what she felt like when she died.

"You're blaming this all on me" the Doctor said very surprised to her.

"Yes all of this is because of you, you make them all so afraid and look what's happened now your fiancée is dying and your best friends child has been taken all because of you" River said and then she started to blame him for how the word Doctor was created all because of him even though he was the complete opposite of it. If I was able to I would have walked over and defended him but now I didn't even have the strength to talk that much anymore I did however have to ask her one thing.  
"River" I croaked the Doctor looked at me a bit shocked and I motioned for her to come towards me. I whispered to her.

"Why did you kiss him? Please just tell me before I die" I begged. She looked at me and said.  
"Because that was the last time I ever would be able to kiss him. Your death is what brings us closer together. No more questions now you don't have much time left" she told me.

_Wanna bet River_ I heard Sexy' s voice say. Which raised a question in my mind. The Doctor quickly set me down and asked River.  
"Who are you?" she tried to avoid the question but then she pointed to the crib and he figured it out. However, I didn't. And then I heard a whisper of Sexy' s voice but I think she was trying to tell the Doctor something and I got the feeling like he heard it.  
"Well I'm sorry but we have to go off now" the Doctor said running towards me and picking me up.  
"But wait Doctor she's dying please let me say goodbye to her" Amy shouted at him.  
"Doctor who's River?" Rory asked.

"What are you doing?" River asked him. Despite being bombarded with questions the Doctor smiled at them and closed the TARDIS doors he set me down gently on glass floor. I smiled at him. I saw the Doctor grab something out of his pocket and he put it in my hand.  
"Press the button" he said. I did as I was told and I saw this gold light emerge from it and it went into me and I saw gold light form around myself.

**My Second Chance at Traveling with the Doctor will return with **

** LET'S KILL HITLER**

**Hehe I hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes I know I'm such a stinker for ending at a cliffhangerish.**


	55. Lets Kill Hitler

**Hi everybody I'm so glad you liked A Good Man Goes to War Thank you to**

**1945, bamX5-837, alyssa love (and I think you were sort of right about the River thing in your review), LillianKay2011, Four Tailed Fox, Scribbler 95 (hey girl hey), Shifuni, sashaxh, padmay97, CaptainEvvie(I'm glad you like the story), Liam, and KurisutaruAi for your reviews. I think I may start thanking people at the beginning of every chapter because I love my reviewers and also thank you for all the people who have story alerted and favorited my story.**

**So here's Lets Kill Hitler**

No One's P.o.v

Everything was nice and quiet in Leadworth's local field of grain till a car started running through it. In the car was Amy and Rory Pond. Amy was holding a piece of paper in her hand while Rory drove the car.  
"Ok left sharp turn" she told Rory and he turned left then she kept giving him instructions.

"STOP, STOP" Amy shouted and Rory jerked the car to a halt. Right in front of them was the TARDIS with the Doctor wearing a new long trench coat standing right in front of it holding a newspaper up.

"Seriously" the Doctor said pointing to the paper which said "Leadworth's Crop Circle" on it. On the newspaper there was a picture of the exact field they were all standing in with the words Doctor engraved into it.

"Well you don't answer your phone" Rory told him as Amy and him got out of the car.  
"Ok you've had all summer have you found Melody?" Amy asked slamming the car door shut.

"Permission to hug?" the Doctor asked Rory.  
"Granted" Rory said grabbing the newspaper out of the Doctor's hand to read it. The Doctor hugged Amy.

"You know who she's grows up to be, so you know I will find her" the Doctor told her. Amy nodded.  
"So how are you coping?" Amy asked.  
"With what?" The Doctor asked.

"When we last saw you Darcy was in your arms bleeding to death. Is she really" Amy couldn't form the words without tearing up.

"You know she's still here" the Doctor said.  
"I'm so sorry" Amy said hugging him and then she heard the TARDIS door open and Rory turned around and dropped the newspaper he was holding.

"Why would you be? He said I was alive" Darcy's voice came from the TARDIS. Amy immediately let go of the Doctor and now both her and Rory were standing there speechless. Darcy was alive and she looked exactly the same except there was something different about her. The Doctor and Darcy just stood there smiling at how their surprise had worked.

Darcy's P.o.v  
"You're alive" Rory said.  
"How?" Amy asked.  
"Let's just say you are now looking at a new time lord" I told them. The Ponds gave me a group hug and then Amy punched me in the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" I asked.  
"For making us think you were dead" she told me.

"I wanted it to be a surprise along with the new coat" I told her. And then I saw something strange out of the corner of my eye. It was the newspaper Rory had dropped I looked at the picture of the crop circle we were standing in and there was a new line going right through the words Doctor.  
"Did you guys do this?" I asked Amy and Rory. Amy, Rory, and the Doctor looked at the picture with me and the newspaper was blocking our view of the surrounding area.  
"We didn't do that" Amy said. And then we heard an approaching car engine. I slowly lowered the newspaper as we saw a red Ferrari steaming towards. We stood there and screamed for a moment not knowing what to do and then we jumped out of the way of the car as it came to a perfect halt right next to the TARDIS. I saw someone get out of the car but there was so much dust blocking my view I didn't see who it was.  
"You said he was funny you never said he was hot" a female voice said. The dust suddenly cleared and I saw this pretty black girl wearing leather boots.

"Mels what are you doing here?" Amy asked. _Wait they know her? _ I thought to myself. I helped the Doctor up from the ground and we both stood there looking at Amy, Rory, and Mels.

"Following you. What do you think?" Mels said.  
"Where'd you get the car?" Rory asked.  
"It's mine" she said and then I heard police sirens.  
"Ish" Mels added.

"Not again" Amy said rolling her eyes.  
"Mels if you keep pulling stunts like this you're gonna end up in prison" Rory reprimanded her.

"Sorry I am very confused here who are you?" I asked pointing at Mels.

"Forget that you never said I was hot" the Doctor said in mock hurt.

"Is that the phone box, the bigger on the inside phone box?" Mels asked petting the TARDIS.

"Ahh time travel that's brilliant" she smiled. Then she looked at the Doctor.

"Hello, and yes I do know all about you, you and your girlfriend which by the way I'm very sorry about her-"  
"Being alive" I cut in seeing that she was sliding her hand up and down the Doctor's arm and looking at him like a puppy dog.

"Oh hello" she said again taking her hand off the Doctor's arm.

"Hello, so again who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm their best mate" she said pointing towards Amy and Rory.  
"I thought I was your bff" I said in mock hurt towards them.  
"Wait, why don't we know you then we didn't even see you at the wedding" the Doctor said.

"I don't do weddings" she replied. We could hear the sirens getting closer.  
"And that's me out of time" she sighed and then she pushed me to the ground and then pulled a gun out of her pocket and pointed it at the Doctor.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I asked from the ground and she put her foot on top of me so I couldn't get up. Amy and Rory were also yelling at her.

"I need to get out of here now" she said to the Doctor.

"Anywhere in particular?" the Doctor asked with his hands up.

"You've got a time machine, I've got a gun what the hell let's kill Hitler" she suggested smiling.

"Honey your wish is our command" I said. She smiled at me and got her foot off my chest so I could get up. I looked at my shirt.  
"Great the only time I decide to wear a white shirt and you ruin it with your boots" I whined while opening up the door.

"Into the TARDIS everyone" I said while everyone ran in. I quickly shut the door behind me as we took off.

"You better put a safety on that" I said pointing to Mels gun.

"It doesn't matter we're in a state of temporal grace guns don't work in here" the Doctor said. I raised my eyebrow at him catching his lie.

"So now 1940s then" I said pulling a lever. I guess Mels wasn't used to such turbulent take offs and she fell to the ground,gun still in hand, and accidentally shot the TARDIS.

"YOU SHOT MY TARDIS" the Doctor yelled at her as warning lights and sirens started to go off. Apparently Sexy wasn't used to being shot at so she was having a sort of temper tantrum by knocking us all around the console room.

"YOU SHOT THE CONSOLE" the Doctor continued to yell at her.  
"It's your fault" Mels retorted.  
"How is it his fault?" I asked as I grabbed onto a railing hanging on for dear life.

"He said guns didn't work in this place he said we were in a state of temporal grace" she repeated him.  
"That was a clever lie any idiot would've noticed that" I snapped at her. I felt the TARDIS bump harshly into something as she landed. A bunch of smoke started to come out of the console. We quickly ran out and I felt like I was about to puke.  
"Where are we?" Amy asked.  
"A room" the Doctor told her.  
"What room?" Rory asked.

"I don't know I haven't memorized every room in the universe yet I had yesterday off" the Doctor said. Mels was looking in the console room.  
"Mels don't go in there it'll kill you" I said shutting the door. There was a guy laying on the floor and Rory was inspecting him.

"Doctor I think there's something wrong with him" Rory told us. We walked over to the guy and saw he was breathing.  
"Oh hello sorry is this your office I had sort of a collision with my vehicle faults on both sides so lets say no more about…Hit" the Doctor said and standing right in front of us was Hitler himself. We all just stood there speechless.  
"Thank you whoever you are I think you just saved my life" Hitler said to us.  
"Honestly it was a mistake" I told him.  
"What is this thing" Hitler asked walking towards the TARDIS.  
"No you do not touch. I have heard what you wanted to do with the Holy Grail and the Ark of the Covenant and you are not putting your filthy hands on my baby" I said guarding the TARDIS from him while making an Indiana Jones reference.

"I beg your pardon" he said to me.

"This box is a police box from London, England. That's right Adolf the British are coming" the Doctor warned him. The guy who had been on the floor got up.  
"No stop him" Hitler said a bit scared. He took out a gun and we all ducked as he shot at the man. Then Rory punched Hitler and grabbed his gun.

"Sit still and shut up" Rory said to him.

"He was going to kill me" Hitler whined.

"Shut up Hitler" Rory snapped at him. I grabbed a very sharp letter opener that was on Hitler's desk and stood next to Rory.

"Ok you hold Hitler down while I go all Inglorious Bastards on his forehead" I said. _Man I was on a role with the movie references today_ I thought to myself.

"No you will not" the Doctor said to me.  
"Rory put Hitler in the cupboard" he continued.

"What in the cupboard" I whined. The Doctor gave me a look. I opened the closet door while Rory dragged Hitler into it.  
"Stop I am the Fuher" Hitler yelled at Rory.  
"Yeah whatever into the cupboard" I said slamming the door in his face. Rory and I walked to Amy and the Doctor who were checking out the man who had just gotten shot.  
"Are you ok?" the Doctor asked. And then the man just fainted.

"That was a perfect faint" I said questioning it now in my head.

"Mels?" Amy asked. We all turned around because we had completely forgotten about her. I saw Mels clutching her side.

"Hitler had a lousy shot" she said as she fell to the ground. We all quickly gathered around her.

"Hang on we've got to stop the bleeding" Rory said putting pressure on her wound.

"What else can we do?" I asked.  
"Just keep her conscious" he said.  
"Hey Mels" I smiled at her.  
"I used to dream about you two. All those stories Amy and Rory told me about you two" she smiled back at me.  
"Which ones?" I asked her.  
"Vampires in Venice that's a good one" the Doctor said to her.

"No offense Darcy but I was gonna marry him" Mels said.  
"It's ok" I said her.

"But hey at least you get to marry him now" Mels said looking happy for us.  
"I'll be very happy when that happens hey how about you stay alive and you and your parents can come to the wedding deal" I told her.

"Deal. You know I would hope that my parents were already invited to the wedding anyways because you know them so well" Mels said.  
"Who are they?" the Doctor asked.

"They're standing right next to you" she replied. My eyes suddenly got wide once I realized what she had just said. Suddenly she started to glow. The Doctor and l backed away from her and my mouth just stayed open in an O shape.

"What the hell is going on?" Rory asked.

"Get back" the Doctor and I told him and Amy because they were both still sitting next to her.

"Last time I did this I was a toddler in the middle of New York" Mels said looking at her hands which were glowing.  
"Explain" Amy stated.  
"Mels short for…" the Doctor started to say.  
"Melody" I said finishing his sentence.  
"Yeah I named my daughter after her. So what?" Amy asked.  
"You named your daughter after your daughter" the Doctor told her.

"Took me years to find you two and I'm so glad I did and you see. It all worked out in the end didn't it you got to raise me after all" Melody said to her parents.  
"You're Melody" Amy said still fathoming the idea.  
"If she's Melody that means she's also" I knew Rory was about to say River but Melody cut him off.  
"Oh shut up dad I'm focusing on a dress size" Melody said and then she spread her arms out and gold light shot out of her. We all hid behind the desk in the office and then suddenly Melody turned into River.

"Right let's see then oh look its all going on down there isn't it" Melody/River said. Then she touched her curly blonde hair.  
"The hair it just doesn't seem to end" she gasped checking herself out in a mirror.

"Look at that everything changes, oh I love it. I LOVE IT! Oh I feel all so mature. Hello Benjamin" River/Melody said propping her leg up on a chair exposing a bit too much. So I covered the Doctor's eyes as he covered mine.

"The teeth, oh look at them" she started to freak out and then she ran straight towards the Doctor sort of pinning him against the desk.  
"Ooh watch out for that bow tie" she said flirtatiously.  
"Excuse me I need to go weigh myself" she exclaimed running into another room. We all leaned against the desk standing there in awkward silence.

"That's Melody" Amy said a bit overwhelmed.  
"That's River Song" Rory corrected her.

"Who's River Song?" River/Melody asked popping her head back into the room. We all looked at her and the first thing that came out of my mouth was.

"Spoilers"

"Spoilers, what spoilers? Hang on just something I have to go check" she said running back into the other room. _Oh god I think I just taught her my least favorite word_ I thought to myself  
"Does anyone else find this day a bit difficult. I mean my best friends my daughter, who's also River song, and Darcy is a time lord. I'm getting a sort of banging in my head" Rory said.  
"I think that's Hitler in the cupboard" I told him. The Doctor started to tell us about River and how we were at the beginning of her time stream and that she didn't even know her own name, but I didn't hear the rest of what he said because Rory pulled me to the side of the room.

"Does he know yet?" Rory asked.  
"Know what?" I asked. He gave me a _really_ look.  
"How'd you find out?" I asked.

"You looked sick when we got here, you looked sick and tired when you appeared out of the TARDIS earlier and need I remind you I am a nurse" he said.  
"I'll get to telling him just now is not the right moment" I said.  
"Just wanted to remind you that you need to be a bit more careful in your condition" he said.

"Are you two listening to me?" The Doctor snapped at us.  
"Kind of" I told him.

"OH THAT'S AMAZING!" River/Melody exclaimed. We all looked at her as she leaned against the threshold of a doorway.  
"I'm gonna wear lots of jumpers" she told us.  
"Yay" I said not knowing what else to say.

"Now down to business" she said pulling out a gun.

"I thought you were coming to Darcy and I's wedding you can't really go if one half of the couple is dead" the Doctor told her.  
"I already told you I'm not a wedding person" she reminded us.  
"Doctor what is she doing?" Rory asked.  
"What she was programmed to do" the Doctor answered.  
"But where'd she get the gun?" I asked.  
"Hello Benjamin" the Doctor reminded us. And then he explained how there was a gun hidden behind the chair and that Benjamin was some type of gun model.  
"You noticed clever" River/Melody said and then she shot at him but there were no bullets.  
"Of course I noticed I emptied the gun while you were busy regenerating" the Doctor told her.

"As soon as I knew you were coming I tidied up a bit" the Doctor told her.  
"Did you spot this one then?" she asked taking what I thought was going to be a gun out of her jacket but it was actually a banana. And I assumed the Doctor had done some other switcharoo.

"Is killing you gonna take all day?" she asked.  
"You in a hurry because I'm excited to see what you pull out of your pocket next" I said to her.  
"Oh I'm not complaining Darcy dear" she replied then she grabbed the letter opener I had set down but the Doctor sonicked it out of her hand.

"You could have killed me in the field" the Doctor asked her.  
"We had only just met. I'm a psychopath I'm not rude" she said and then grabbed a gun the Doctor had put in a fruit bowl but of course this one was empty also.

"Can you just tell us which ones are loaded in advance because we're getting tired of ducking and covering constantly" I said to the Doctor and he smiled at me.

"You are not a psychopath" Amy said very motherly towards her.  
"Why would she be a psychopath?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Oh mummy, mummy pay attention I was trained and conditioned for one purpose. I was born to kill the Doctor" River/Melody told her.  
"Demons Run remember? They created my very own psychopath to kill me. Who else can beat a time lord other than another one" the Doctor explained to her.

"Yes and I always will be your little psychopath sweetie" River/Melody said getting close to the Doctor and kissing him.  
"Hey only two people get to call him sweetie and that's River and me and on the kissing part that's me also and maybe sometimes very rarely River" I told her breaking in between them about to start a fight with her but Rory held me back having me remember my condition.

"Who's River?" she asked smiling at me getting held back.

"A friend" the Doctor told her.  
"Stupid name" she smirked. She turned around and looked at the big gaping hole we had made in Hitler's office which gave us a perfect view of Berlin.  
"Oh look at that Berlin on the eve of war the whole world about to tear itself apart. Now that's a town I could live in. Mum, Dad don't follow me because that's a warning" she said to them.  
"No warning for us then?" I asked.  
"No need the deed has been done" she smiled at us. The Doctor started to walk towards her and he grabbed his heart falling to the ground.  
"River what have you done?" the Doctor asked holding onto me for support.

"oh River, River, River does he ever shut up about her?" she sighed.  
"RIVER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I shouted at her laying the Doctor down gently on the ground.  
"It was never going to be a gun for you. The Doctor the man who understands every type warfare except for one" she told him. She blew us a kiss and then jumped out of the window. The Doctor felt his lips.  
"She poisoned me but don't worry everything's fine well except for the dying part" the Doctor said trying to get up.  
"Have you got a plan?" Amy asked.  
"Not dying" he said. We helped him up.

"What do we do" I said putting my hands on both sides of his face.  
"You three put me into the TARDIS, then go after her, and take this" the Doctor said handing us his sonic screwdriver.  
"I'm not leaving" I said to him.

"Listen does the world really need a crazy psychopathic River running around it no. So I need you three to stop her and have her remember who she is. Because technically that's how many people it usually takes to settle down a woman" the Doctor told me.

"Excuse me" I said.  
"Oh shut up I'm dying" he said.  
"But what about the gas?" I asked.  
"Oh it's fine the poison will kill me long before that" he said stumbling into the TARDIS.  
"Doctor" I said he quickly turned around getting weaker by the minute.  
"I love you" I told him.

"I know and I do to" he said. Then he closed the door of the TARDIS I quickly ran up to it to find it locked I looked in my pockets for my keys and then I realized that while the Doctor was leaning on me for support he had grabbed my keys out of my pocket so I wouldn't follow him. I went to the window and started to climb down it to the ground. When we reached the ground River had gone off on a motorcycle. Just then a man pulled up on another motorcycle.

"Look I know how this looks let me explain everything from the beginning. HILE" Rory said to the man.  
"HILE" the man shouted back and then I punched him in the face. Rory hopped on the motorcycle.  
"I'll take the truck" I said looking at the car behind me filled with army supplies. Amy got on the motorcycle with Rory.  
"Do you know how to ride a motorcycle?" she asked him.  
"It's one of those days" he replied. I quickly got in the truck and followed them.

No ones P.o.v

"Voice interface bring up emergency voice interface" the Doctor said lying on the floor of the TARDIS. Suddenly a hologram of himself popped up.

"Voice interface enabled" the hologram said.  
"Oh no no no no give me someone I like" the real doctor said and then the hologram turned into Rose Tyler.  
"Great I ask for someone I like and you give me guilt, why not just give me more guilt" the Doctor said. Then Rose faded into Martha.  
"Guilt" he said. Martha turned into Donna.  
"More guilt come on there must be someone out there I haven't screwed up" the Doctor pleaded with the TARDIS.

"Voice interface activated" he heard Darcy's voice say monotonously.

"Darcy Jordan Lightwood, my girl Darcy. God it hurts to see you because I don't want to leave you" the Doctor said to it.  
"I'm not Darcy Lightwood I am a voice interface" the hologram said.  
"Hey let's runaway and have adventures like we always have" he suggested trying to have some happiness in his moments before death.

"I am not Darcy Lightwood I am a voice interface" the hologram said again.  
"Oh you're so stubborn how I am doing?" he asked.

"Your system has been contaminated with the poison of the Judas tree you will be dead in 32 minutes" it said.

"Ok so basically better regenerate that's what you're saying right?" the Doctor asked.

"Regeneration disabled you will be dead in 32 minutes" it repeated.

"Unless I'm cured right?" the Doctor asked searching for some hope.  
"There is no cure you will be dead in 32 minutes" it told him.

"Why do you keep saying that" he said.  
"Because you will be dead in 32 minutes" it said in a very dark humorous way.

"You see there you go again skipping the fact that I will be completely fine for 31 whole minutes" the Doctor snapped at it.  
"You will be fine for 31 minutes you will be dead in 32 minutes" it said telling him what he wanted to hear.

"I can't die now River needs me and more importantly you need me and I need you" the Doctor said.

"You will not die now you will die in 32 minutes" it said to him.  
"I'm going out in the first round ringing any bells" then the Doctor let out a shriek pain as he clutched his heart.

"Need something for the pain" the Doctor said feeling his eyes welling up with tears.  
"Come on Darcy it's me, please" he pleaded.  
"I am not Darcy Lightwood I am a voice interface" it said to him.

"Darcy listen I can be brave for you but you have got to tell me how" he said.  
"I am not Darcy" it almost yelled at him.

"Darcy, please" he said closing his eyes.

"Doctor, I love you" he heard what sounded like the real Darcy's voice say. Just then he opened his eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked it. The hologram of Darcy gave him a shadow of a smile, but that was enough for the Doctor to get up and take off in the TARDIS.

Darcy's P.o.v

I was stuck in traffic and I had lost Amy and Rory.  
"Come on why are there even tanks in the road it's not like the war is going on in the city" I said honking the horn very frustratedly. Finally when traffic cleared I had no clue where to go just then these people just dressed in their under clothes ran up to my car making me stop.  
"Please help us there is a mad woman at the hotel. She robbed us of our clothes" this one man said.  
"Well I think I know where to find River. Where is she?" I asked getting out of the car. They gave me directions and then I ran.

"Aren't you going to help us?" one of the almost naked people asked/yelled at me.  
"No goodbye now" I said. I ran all the way to this fancy hotel and found River and Amy in this very messy dining room. Amy had her mouth open and this light was coming out of her mouth and the light was attacking River.  
"Stop it" I yelled at her realizing this wasn't the real Amy.

"River Song must be punished for the murder of the Doctor" fake Amy said to me. She pointed her death ray mouth at me which I successfully dodged by going under a table  
"Sorry did you say she killed the Doctor?" I heard the Doctor's voice ask. I lifted the table cloth of the table I was under and saw the Doctor leaning against the TARDIS dressed in a tux with a cane.  
"Doctor who?" the Doctor asked. I immediately smiled at him.  
"You were dying and you stopped to change?" River asked.

"Oh why should I waste time, when I don't have time. Because time is not the boss of me" the Doctor said walking to me.

"Hello Sexy" he winked at me which made me blush.  
"Now Amelia Pond the judgment death machine why am I not surprised" the Doctor said looking at the whatever Amy was. He flourished the cane and the top of it opened.  
"Sonic cane" he said.  
"Are you serious?" River asked.  
"Never know when you need one" the Doctor said. Then he pointed it at Amy.  
"Oh it's a robot with 423 life forms inside. A robot run by tiny little people. But how did you get in there bigger on the inside?" the Doctor asked robot Amy. Then he pointed his sonic cane at her again.  
"No basic people compressed by a miniaturization field. Watch what you eat it will get you every time. Amy if you and Rory are ok signal me?" the Doctor asked. The doctor got a signal on his cane which meant they were alright.  
"So now you and Rory fun sized then literally" I said looking into the robot Amy's eyes. I heard the Doctor cry out in pain and he almost fell.  
"Sorry leg went to sleep" he apologized but then he had to sit down. River tried to make a run for it but robot Amy got her with her death ray.

"Please stop" I said to the robot Amy. The robot Amy did stop but she kept her in this sort of bubble force field.  
"Why do you care she kills your husband" robot Amy said.

"But I'm not dead" the Doctor assured her.  
"Your dying though" it said to him.  
"At least I'm not a robot operated by miniaturized cross people" the Doctor said to her.

"Which I have to admit I didn't see coming" I added.  
"What do you want with her?" the Doctor asked.

"She is Melody Pond according to our records she is the one who kills the Doctor" it said.  
"Well I'm the Doctor so what's this got to do with you?" he asked.

"Throughout history many criminals have gone through time unpunished and time traveling has it's… well rules" it said.  
"So you're the time police then" I guessed.  
"Yes and we give these criminals hell" it said.

"I would ask you who you are but I already know. How do you know who I am it sounds like you've got my biography in there. Mind if I have a peak?" the Doctor asked.  
"That is confidential" robot Amy told him. Then the real Amy must have persuaded whoever was in there to tell us something because a few minutes later it said.  
"Record available"

"Question I'm dying who wants me dead?" the Doctor asked.

"The silence" it answered.  
"What is the silence?" I asked.  
"The silence is not a species it is a religious order their belief is that silence will fall when the question is asked" robot Amy told us.  
"What question?" the Doctor and I asked.

"Unknown"

"What a load of help you are" I said to it.

"Ginger" the Doctor name called Amy and then he fell to the ground.  
"Gingers are always the first to quit. You know I've had better" the Doctor said probably talking about Donna. I tried to help him up but he was to heavy. I just knelt down beside him.  
"Amy, Rory can you hear me?" the Doctor asked the robot.

"What do we do. This is me, this is really me. What can we do?" Amy asked.  
"Just stop it, she's your daughter and no one deserves to go through this sort of pain" I said practically reading the Doctor's mind.

"How?" Amy asked.  
"Just do it" the Doctor snapped at her. Then a couple seconds later they let go of River.  
"Please don't go we need to save your parents. We helped you, now you can help us" I tried to negotiate with her. River however looked terrified.

"Darcy I need to get to the TARDIS" the Doctor said grabbing onto my hand. I helped him get halfway there.  
"River come on please help me" I said desperately.  
"Again with the River. Who is she? She must be a woman" River said. The Doctor was getting weaker and weaker now.  
"Just please save Amy and Rory" the Doctor said.

"Tell me about her" River demanded.  
"Just do it please help him" I said letting the Doctor lie down on these stairs. I looked at him and he looked at me. I brushed some hair out of his face we were both crying now.  
"Don't leave me please" I said to him.

"Just talk to me. Say something funny like you always do, make me smile. Don't make this anymore painful by crying" the Doctor said.  
"It's kind of hard to think of something funny at the moment right now" I said.  
"I'll go for one of those cheesy jokes you get off the back of popsicle sticks just let me see you smile before I die" he said.  
"Why did the mushroom go to the party" I smiled at him.

"Because he was a fungi" we said in unison laughing a bit and then I put my head on his chest for a moment listening to his two heart beats and then I felt mine.

"The only time we get the chance to be together forever and you go and die" I said to him. I looked up and saw Amy, Rory, and River standing right there apparently River must have rescued them. Amy and Rory stood next to me.  
"I know you don't die here" Amy said to him.  
"Oh Pond you always have a schedule for everything" the Doctor said rolling his eyes.

"Doctor what do we do right now?" Rory asked.  
"There's nothing we can do" I said squeezing the Doctor's hand.  
"Ponds, Darcy I need to talk to River" the Doctor said. I nodded my head and we backed away from him and River walked towards him. They talked for a minute and then she came up to me.

"Who's River Song?" she asked? I turned toward the robot Amy which was still there.

"Show me River Song" I said and then the Robot Amy turned into a robot River.

"He told me to take care of you" she said however I have a feeling he told her more than that. Then she looked between me and the Doctor.  
"The Doctor is he worth it?" she asked us.  
"Yes he most definitely is" I told her. She walked up to the Doctor and kissed him and for once I didn't mind because gold light swirled around them, she was giving him all her regeneration energy and then the Doctor came back to life. She got up from the steps and hobbled a bit.  
"He's all yours sweetie" she smiled at me smacking me on the shoulder. I quickly ran to the Doctor and kissed him I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"See I told you I wouldn't die" the Doctor said as if he planned this. I rolled my eyes at him and then I heard River fall to the ground.  
"River" I said running to her. But she wasn't waking up. We took her to this futuristic hospital and they did treatment on her and a couple hours later she woke up.  
"Hey" Amy said as her, Rory, and I loomed over her while she woke up.  
"Hey" she said tiredly.

"Where am I?" she asked.  
"Your safe apparently you used all your regenerations in one go you shouldn't have done that" Amy said in her motherly voice.

"Mother I had to try" River joked, which made us laugh. I looked at the Doctor sitting in the window seat of the room and I smiled at him.  
"You need to go she's going to be fine but she needs her rest" a nurse said.  
"No she's going to be absolutely amazing" the Doctor said placing her new blue diary on her desk side table. We all walked into the TARDIS.

"So that's it we just leave her there?" Amy asked.

"We'll see her again soon" I assured her.  
"Now if you excuse us Amy and I have to go talk about umm curtains" Rory said trying to pull Amy away and I knew what he was talking about.  
"What no we don't" Amy said.  
"Just come on" Rory said dragging her towards a random hallway where they could hide and easvedrop on what I was about to say.  
"Strange" the Doctor said. We were silent for a moment.  
"I'm getting the feeling your about to tell me something important because normally your never this quiet" the Doctor said. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. He raised an eyebrow not getting it.  
"Just try as hard as you can to feel for something use your time lord senses" I joked.

No one's P.o.v

The Doctor closed his eyes and cleared his mind and focused on whatever he was supposed to be feeling in Darcy's stomach and then he felt a little flutter actually two flutters. He looked up at Darcy and saw her smiling.  
"Is that two heartbeats?" he asked. She nodded.  
"Two tiny baby time lord heartbeats?" She nodded again. The Doctor did one of his little schoolboy giggles. And then he picked Darcy up and spun her around.  
"I can't believe this we're gonna have a baby" the Doctor said crying tears of joy.

**I hope you liked I also hope you liked it :D.**


	56. Night Terrors

**Hello I'm glad you all liked the last chapter also I'm thinking a video about Doctor and Darcy and I put a link of an actress who I think would be a good Darcy on my profile so tell me what you think. Also my response to the end of the god complex WHYYYYYYYYYY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHYYYYYYYYYYYY? I mean I knew it was going to happen someday but why :'(:'( :'(. Now on that happy note thank you to **

**Shifuni, Scribbler95,** 1234rewqasd5**(I agree with what you said on the girl who waited it was so sad especially when the Doctor had to close the door on her and Rory oh poor Rory), Lady Cherri, Alyssa love, Four Tailed Fox, 1945 (and well said on the Doctor and River kissing :D), crazycatfishlol123 (awww thanks), bam143 (you're going to have to figure out along with everyone else on what is going to happen to River), sashaxh, LillianaKay2011(yeah I wish Darcy was real on the show also), kie1993, and bellatrixxxblack.**

**Also thank you to all the people who have recently favorited and story alerted my story. So now enjoy the chapter. **

I was leaning against the console out of boredom holding the psychic paper in my hand opening it and closing it to see what new identity it would give me. It gave me wizard from Hogwarts, Consultant Detective, Star Fleet member, Jedi, and Queen of England. I felt it burn my hand which made me drop it. Amy, Rory, and the Doctor looked at me as I let out a shriek from the burn it gave me. I picked the psychic paper back up, opened it and saw on the inside it now said _Please save me from the monsters_.  
"Please save me from the monsters" I repeated to them. I handed the psychic paper to the Doctor and he started to walk around the TARDIS flipping switches and stuff.  
"Well I haven't done this in awhile" he said.  
"What?" Amy asked.  
"I'm making a house call" he replied and then he drove us to this very dark apartment complex. Amy, Rory, and I stepped out of the TARDIS.

"No offense Doctor" Rory started to tell him.

"Meaning the opposite" the Doctor said sticking his head out of the TARDIS.

"But I think we could've just taken a bus here" Rory told him.

"But could we really?" I said trying to sound mysterious.

"Yes we really could have" Rory reprimanded me.  
"Well it can't always be new planets and different points in history" Amy said trying to be positive.

"See! Now today we are answering a cry for help from the scariest place in the universe" the Doctor said walking around the place.

"In that case Darcy get back in the TARDIS" Rory ordered.  
"What why?" I said. He motioned to my stomach which had a tiny baby bump now.

"I can take care of myself and my plus one perfectly fine thank you very much" I said walking on.  
"But I'm speaking to you as your doctor and a friend you can't always be running around doing things like this you might as well stop now if you want to keep the baby safe" he told me.  
"I'll be fine" I said and we started to catch up with Amy and the Doctor. We passed by a pile of trash bags.  
"Oh better watch out for those it may kill me" I said in mock fear.  
"You know you are going to have to take a break at some point from running around saving the universe" he told me.  
"I know" I answered him as we finally caught up with Amy and the Doctor waiting for the elevator. The Doctor was looking at the psychic paper.  
"Please save me from the monsters" Rory read again.  
"Who sent that?" he asked the Doctor. The Doctor hit him on the head with the psychic paper.

"That's what we're here for" the Doctor told him.

"Sounds like something a kid would say" Amy added.  
"A very scared kid" I added with her.

"Yes and somehow their cry for help got traced to us in the TARDIS" the Doctor said.  
"And you traced it here?" Amy asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Si" the Doctor smiled.  
"Going up" I said climbing in the elevator.  
"I sure hope this isn't like the tower of terror" I joked and then the elevator got stuck and for just a minute and we all freaked out but then it started going.

"I wasn't afraid were you?" I asked the Doctor trying to laugh it off.  
"No" the Doctor said laughing it off as well. The elevator doors opened.  
"So what's the plan we split up and look for the kid?" I asked.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself" the Doctor replied. We walked off in different directions and I came up to this one room. I knocked on the door and this slightly attractive man opened the door.  
"Hi" I smiled.

"Hey gorgeous" he smiled back at me.  
"Listen I'm from downstairs and I heard some noise coming from up here and I was wondering do you have any kids up here? If so could please talk to them about indoor voices?" I asked.  
"No I don't have any kids with me but I would love to have some kids with you" he said winking at me. I raised my eyebrows.  
"Ok I'll just be off now" I said leaving.  
"What? Wait come on don't you want some coffee" he said sticking his head out the door now as I continued down the halls.

"No thank you" I smiled sweetly back.  
"If you're worried about your weight I think you look fine I actually kind of like girls with meat on their bones" he said. I stopped in my tracks and started walking back to him.

"I'm pregnant" I said slapping him and then I pushed him into his house and slammed his door shut. Then I stomped off running into Rory and Amy.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"No" Amy replied and we started walking down another hallway.  
"We've got to find that kid" I said feeling sorry for this poor kid because they were probably getting more scared of whatever was coming for them.

"Maybe we should let the monsters gobble them up" Rory said in this comical demonic voice. Amy and I laughed at him as we passed by this one window. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something staring at me so I back tracked while Amy and Rory went on without me. I looked at the window which was covered by curtains. I tapped on the window and saw this little boy's head pop in between them he looked scared. I smiled and waved at him. He waved shyly back. I continued on with Amy and Rory and we eventually ran into the Doctor.  
"Hey any luck?" Amy asked him.

"3 old ladies, a woman from Croatia, and a man with ten cats" the Doctor told us.  
"What are we actually looking for?" Rory asked.

"A scared kid" the Doctor said.  
"I found scary kids" Amy joked.  
"I found a jerk" I added.

"Hmm well Darcy and I will continue looking on this floor while you two go down. Check you later" the Doctor said grabbing my hand while patting Amy on the shoulder. We walked by the same room where I waved at the kid.  
"Already been by here" I told him. But it was too late he had already knocked on the door and this man had opened it. The Doctor held up his psychic paper.  
"Wow that was quick" the man said looking at the psychic paper.

"It was?" I said looking at the paper and saw the word social services on it.  
"Chloe said she would find someone from social services" the man told us.

"Right and here we are" I said going along with it.

"It's not easy admitting your kid has a problem" the man said sadly.  
"Hey you've got a problem, I've got a problem, she's got a problem, we've all got problems" the Doctor said walking us in.

"You can call me the Doctor and this is Darcy" the Doctor introduced us.  
"I'm Alex" the man introduced himself shaking our hands.  
"Hello Alex" the Doctor said to him.

"So tell me about George?" the Doctor asked him. I was assuming that he was talking about the kid but I didn't know how he knew his name till I saw a sign on the door next to me that said George's room. Before I had realized it the Doctor and Alex had already walked into the kitchen. I heard the door creak open and saw the same little eyes I had saw from the window peeping out at me. I walked to the door and heard little feet run across the room. I opened it and saw the little boy from the window looking at me wide-eyed.

"Hello are you George?" I asked. He nodded his head at me.  
"Can I sit down?" I asked pointing at his bed. He nodded again and I sat down on the tiny bed.  
"I'm Darcy" I introduced myself. George was silent for a moment.  
"Are you and that man gonna be my new mummy and daddy?" he asked me.

"No why would you think that?" I asked him. He looked away from me not answering.

"How old are you?" I asked trying to get him to talk to me.

"Almost 8" he replied.  
"Oooh 8 that's a cool age" I said and he smiled at me. I looked for something in my pocket and found one of those glowing light sticks. Yes I know that's a weird thing to keep in my pocket but when your with the Doctor carrying these things around do come in handy. I snapped the stick and it lit up the room and I gave it to George.  
"Happy early birthday" I said even though it wasn't the best present ever.  
"So I heard you have been having a problem with monsters" I guessed. He actually looked scared.  
"It's ok we're here to stop them" I assured him.  
"So what's scary to you?" I asked him. He listed off some things to me the old lady across the hall, the water in the bathtub, the dark, and some old toys. Just then we heard the sound of the elevator and he practically jumped into my lap which scared me because in the process he had knocked over a lamp on his bedside table. Alex came running into the room.  
"George are you ok?" he asked picking up the lamp.  
"It's fine" I told him.  
"Did he have a nightmare?" he asked me.  
"It wasn't a nightmare because I wasn't asleep" George told his father.  
"That's right he was telling me what he has going on in here. I think you should get the ghost busters or something" I joked.  
"Or at least a night light" I continued. I saw the Doctor standing in the doorway and we smiled at each other.  
"Who are you?" George asked him.  
"I'm the Doctor" the Doctor introduced himself.  
"I've come to talk to you about the monsters" the Doctor told him.

"But we already talked about them" George lied looking at me.  
"We didn't talk about them that much though" I said.

"So Alex how do you think he started getting scared of everything?" The Doctor asked picking up a rubix cube trying to solve it.  
"I don't know maybe it was something he saw on the telly so I stopped letting him watch it" Alex said.  
"You don't want to do that" the Doctor said smiling at George.

"Then Claire (George's mother) might've thought it was something he was reading" Alex suggested.  
"Great readings great you like stories George?" the Doctor asked him and George nodded.

"Me to when I was your age about a good 1,000 years ago I liked a good bedtime story like the 3 little Sontarans, The Emperor Daleks New Clothes, and Snow White and the Seven keys of Doomsday" the Doctor said rattling off bedtime story names.

"Or Harry Potter, Little House on the Prairie, and Peter Pan those were my favorites" I added. The Doctor threw the rubix cube across the room.  
"That's rubbish, those things never work" the Doctor said. George and I laughed at him. The Doctor got up and pointed to this wardrobe.  
"What's in here?" the Doctor asked. And then George just looked petrified.

"No why not in there George?" I asked.

"It's a thing we got him doing ages ago anything that scares him we put it in the cupboard creepy toys, creepy pictures that sort of thing" Alex explained.  
"And is that where the monsters go?" The Doctor asked George and we could tell from the look on his face that the answer was yes.  
"Don't worry he's not the only one that's scared of cupboards same thing happened to me when I was little whenever I had to take a nap at my grandma's house. She had the scariest closet ever and when you would walk into it, it would be all dark and when you looked at the ceiling you could see up into the attic so it seemed like the darkness in that room would never end. Anyways I would always have to sleep in the room that held it so he's not alone" I tried to comfort Alex so he wouldn't think his son was weird.  
"There's nothing to be afraid of George it's just a cupboard" the Doctor said getting closer to the wardrobe. Everyone seemed to stop breathing in the room as he got closer to it. Right when he was about to open it there was a loud knock on the door which made all of us jump.

"I'll get it" Alex said going to answer the door. I put my hand to my chest trying to stop my hearts from beating so fast because of how much that scared me. The person at the door from what I heard was Alex's landlord and they were arguing about something. The Doctor and I saw George looking at them talk and we really wanted to distract him from it. The Doctor came and sat down next to me on the bed with George and took out his sonic screwdriver.

"Is that a torch?" George asked.  
"Screwdriver" the Doctor corrected him.

"A sonic one" I added and the Doctor played with it a bit turning it on and off a couple times.  
"Please may I see what it does?" George asked very kindly.  
"You may" the Doctor told him and then he pointed the sonic screwdriver at George's toys and they seemed to be going off. George looked at them amazed. Just then I felt a little kick in my stomach making me jump. The Doctor was the only one that seemed to notice.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do time lord pregnancies go faster than normal ones by any chance?" I asked because I had'nt been pregnant that long and I knew they weren't supposed to be kicking this early.  
"By normal you mean 9 months right?" he asked. I nodded.  
"Then yes" he smiled. Which made me breath out a sigh of relief.  
"Good cause it kicked" I smiled at him.  
"It kicked" he said.

"It kicked" I repeated. He put a hand on my stomach which I hadn't noticed till now actually looked larger from the last time I checked.  
"It's not moving" he said.  
"Talk to it they like it when their parents talk to them" I told him going off a rumor I heard. He smiled at me and then spoke to my stomach.  
"Hello baby I'm your Daddy" he said and then the baby kicked and we started giggling. George then looked at us.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"He's just talking to our baby" I told him.  
"You have a baby?" George looked at me amazed.  
"Yeah it's in my tummy" I explained to him.  
"YOU ATE IT" he said all shocked which made the Doctor and I laugh. The Doctor ruffled his hair.  
"Now let's open that cupboard because there's nothing to be afraid of" the Doctor said pointing his sonic at it and then he got a look of fear on his face as he looked at the sonic.  
"It's off the scale" he kept repeating. Then Alex came in.  
"Right so have we got this thing open yet?" Alex said about to open the cupboard but the Doctor stopped him.  
"I don't think you want to do that" I said going off the Doctors emotions he was putting off.  
"Why?" Alex asked me.  
"Good question why?" I said looking at the Doctor.  
"Because George's monsters are real" the Doctor whispered to us. We all looked in between each other and then at George.

"Right I'll go make some tea" the Doctor said randomly taking Alex out with him.  
"I'll keep an eye on George" I said as they walked out.  
"What's going on?" George asked.  
"Nothing" I lied.

"Please don't lie to me" he pleaded.  
"I'm not" I said trying to comfort him.

"I thought you were going to save me from the monsters" he said.

"We will" I promised him. He dug his head into his pillow. Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright light shine out of the cupboard.  
"George what's that?" I asked. He just kept his head in his pillow. I started to walk towards the cupboard.  
"Please don't open it" I heard George's voice say he must have taken his head out of his pillow now.  
"Everything's going to be fine" I said grabbing a hold of the latch to open it.  
"Please stop lying" he said.  
"I'm not" I told him and then out of curiosity I opened the door and saw this bright light and it was starting to pull me in. I tried to run away from it.  
"George get the Doctor to help me please" I said as it started to pull me in. He just sat there frozen in fear.  
"Everything will be fine if you just get the Doctor" I said.  
"George please" I pleaded as he didn't move. I was hanging on for dear life now as the bottom half of my body was already sucked into the cupboard. And then I couldn't hold on any longer and I felt myself falling and then I landed safely on my butt. It was dark for a moment so I didn't know where I was. When my eyes finally adjusted I saw I was in this 1700's house. I took out another one of those glow sticks I had in my pocket which lightened up the place a bit. I heard this child's laughter for a second which freaked me out even more.  
"Hello?" my voice seemed to crack out. I continued to walk through the empty house it was like being in those empty museum houses except creepier.

"Doctor" I said. There was no answer. I looked at my phone and saw I had reception. I quickly called the Doctor.

No One's P.o.v

"Alright now decision time should we open the cupboard?" the Doctor said walking around the room. Alex spit out the tea he was drinking.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Should we though?" the Doctor questioned.  
"Well we've got to open the cupboard come on Alex come on how else will we find out what's in there" the Doctor answered his own question.  
"But you said-"  
"Monsters yes I know but that's what I do breakfast, lunch, dinner , tea, and then monsters. So this is just an average day for me" the Doctor said.

"Ok yeah your right" Alex agreed.  
"But maybe we shouldn't open the cupboard" the Doctor said 2nd guessing himself.  
"What?" Alex asked.  
"We have no idea what's in that cupboard. How scary it is or how evil it will be. Come on then Alex come on are you crazy we can't open the cupboard" the Doctor started to freak out. Just then his phone rang.

Darcy's P.o.v  
"Hello?" I heard him say on the other line.  
"Doctor" I breathed out a sigh of relief.  
"Darcy why are you calling me when you're in the other room?"

"I'm not I'm in some creepy house and now would be a good time to come and save me because as you know, me and dark places don't get along so well" I said.

"How'd you get there?" he asked.  
"Ask George" I told him. I heard another one of those creepy kids giggle.  
"And hurry up" I said.

No one's P.o.v

"Alright that settles it" the Doctor said grabbing Alex by the shoulders.

"What?" he asked. The Doctor quickly took a huge gulp of tea and then shoved it into Alex's arms.  
"We're opening the cupboard" the Doctor said storming into George's room.

Darcy's P.o.v

I walked around the house some more and it was starting feel like the nightmares I used to have as a kid where I would just be wondering around a dark house being chased by someone. I quickly found a door and ran to it and opened it. I slammed it shut and heard someone scream which made me scream till I realized that I recognized that scream. I looked across the room and saw Amy and Rory holding a door closed.  
"Have they found you to?" Amy asked looking as scared as I was.  
"Who?" I ask running towards them and holding the door closed with them.  
"The little wooden dolly things" Rory said.  
"No, there's wooden dolly things? As if this place couldn't get scarier" I said and then I felt someone pushing against the door.

"Can't we just lock the door?" I asked.  
"No locks" Amy told me.  
"Lovely" I said and then the pushing stopped.  
"I think they gave up" I whispered to them. Just then they started pushing against the door again.  
"Never mind I lied" I said. Rory went and grabbed this huge spool of thread and pushed it against the door which locked it for awhile. We started pacing wondering about what to do. I quickly ran to the door I came through and saw these huge wooden dolls dressed in colonial wear. I immediately slammed the door.  
"Back door's a no go" I said holding it shut.  
"What do we do?" Rory asked thinking what was all on our minds.  
"We take control, we open the door and fight as hard as we can" Amy told us. We all exchanged looks with each other and agreed. While Amy went to go unblock the door Rory and I grabbed weapons. Rory grabbed a nice handy mop while I grabbed a broom. Amy opened the door and Rory and I ran threw them hiding on the steps. One of the dolls grabbed Amy and she couldn't get out of their grasp and suddenly she turned into one of the wooden dolls. Rory and I quickly ran up the stairs pushing Amy and the dolls back with our cleaning utensils.  
"So on a happier note the baby kicked" I said trying to put some light on the situation.  
"That's good" Rory said.

"I am never going on it's a small world again" I said kicking one of the dolls over the railing hearing it smash when it hit the ground. We came to this hallway and we saw at the end of it, it led to another set of stairs.

"Come on nurse boy don't let the pregnant lady beat you to the end of the hall" I said taking off running with Rory behind me right when we got to other set of stairs we saw the wooden dolls weren't far behind us.

"Get your broom ready" Rory said. The dolls started to push us back and I knew they were trying to get us to fall down one of the stairs. I felt my back come in contact with something which made me scream and then I heard the Doctor to scream. I turned around and saw him and Alex pushing back even more dolls.  
"Oh it's just you Darcy" the Doctor said.  
"So you got sucked in by Damien the Omen to then" I said.  
"He's just scared" the Doctor told me.  
"Let me guess scared alien who dosen't know he's sucking people into cupboards" I guessed pushing another doll back.

"Correct" the Doctor said looking shocked. Rory appeared next to me.  
"Hello Rory where's Amy?" the Doctor asked. Rory pointed at the red haired doll. The Doctor started to shout for George to open the cupboard. I soon just gave up on pushing back the dolls seeing there was nowhere else to run. I put my arms around the Doctor out of fear and he put his arms around me to comfort me. A couple minutes later George appeared at the bottom of the stairs and the dolls stopped attacking us.

"George you did it" the Doctor said to him.  
"Don't worry everything's gonna be fine now" I comforted him. Then the dolls started going for George.  
"No,no,no,no" I said grabbing my broom again to push some of the dolls back.  
"George you can stop this, you can destroy this whole world" the Doctor told him. I saw George shake his head.

"Something's holding him back" I heard the Doctor say to himself. Just then a thought popped into my mind.

_"Hello I'm Darcy" I said to George._

_"Are you and that man going to be my new mummy and daddy?" he asked_

"Doctor I know what it is. He's afraid they're going to give him away" I told him. The Doctor looked at Alex.  
"Well we talked about it once" he admitted.  
"Then he must have heard you. Alex you have to tell him everything's gonna be ok" the Doctor told him.  
"You have to let him know that you'll love him no matter what" I said.  
"Sorry Amy" I said and I kicked the Amy doll back a couple feet.

"DAD" George screamed. And then Alex ran down the stairs towards George and hugged him letting him know that everything was going to be ok. All the dolls suddenly stopped. There was a bright flash and the Doctor and I appeared back in George's room with George and Alex.  
"So who wants breakfast?" the Doctor asked looking at the rising sun. We all walked into the kitchen and played with George and then this women came in.  
"Hello your Claire I expect" I said.  
"I'm the Doctor" the Doctor introduced himself kissing her on both cheeks.  
"And I'm Darcy" I said.  
"They work for social services" Alex explained.  
"Don't worry everything's fine now. And we had a great time didn't we" I said to George.  
"Yeah" he smiled at me.

"So he's fine" Claire said.  
"Yes trust me" the Doctor said.

"He's a Doctor" I finished for him as we smiled at each other. We then left and got back in the TARDIS. Once we decided where to go Rory decided to ask us something.  
"So Darcy you said your baby kicked right?" Rory asked. I nodded.

"I wonder if we could see what it's going to be?" he said to himself.  
"Can we even do that in here?" I asked the Doctor. He shrugged. _Hey Sexy you don't happen to have an ultrasound in here by any chance do you?_ I asked.

_Up the stairs and 3 doors to your right_ she told me. We followed her instructions and I saw this room with a huge screen and a little ultrasound thingy. Rory told me to sit down.  
"Are you sure you know how to do this?" I asked. He gave me his _I'm a nurse look_. I looked at the Doctor and he grabbed my hand and we looked as Rory did his little nurse thing.

"So what is it?" Amy asked containing her excitement.  
"You two want to know?" Rory asked. We both nodded. He smiled at us and said.  
"Girl" Once he was finished Sexy told me to go check out our room. I grabbed the Doctor's hand and we walked to our room. I saw on the other side of the room there was a corner that was all pink with a crib just like the Doctor's.  
"So we're having a girl" he said wrapping his arms around me stomach and nuzzling his head on my shoulder. I nodded smiling.  
"What are we going to name her?" he asked. We looked at each other and both said.

"Macy"

"What about a middle name?" he asked.

"Theta" I said, I could feeling him smiling right next me.

"Macy Theta Lightwood" he said.

**So I hope you liked it and also check out the picture of Darcy on my profile and tell me if you think that looks like her so I can make my video :D**


	57. Macy

**Thank you to**

**Four Tailed Fox (thanks for commenting on the photo :D), Alyssa Love, Grapejuice101(omg same here), 1945, Shifuni, and bam143**

**Also quick note this is going to have the beginning of the girl who waited but the rest of it is not at all like the episode. So I hope you enjoy it. **

"So wait where are we going again?" I asked the Doctor as he ran around the TARDIS.

"Appalapachia" he told me.

"Gesundheit" I said. He smiled at me.  
"Hang on say it again?" Amy asked.  
"Appalapachia" the Doctor repeated.  
"Appalapachia" Amy said.  
"Appalapachia" Rory said again with her.  
"Sounds like the lyrics to the Macarena. Appalapachia" I sang to the tune of the Macarena. Amy and Rory smiled at each other and laughed.

"Hmm Appalapachia" Amy said contemplating the word.  
"Beautiful word" Rory joked.  
"Yes a beautiful word for a beautiful world where I can take my beautiful girls" the Doctor smiled at me touching my huge stomach. Then he pulled a lever on the TARDIS and I felt her brake.  
"Appalapachia voted number 2 in the most wonderful places to visit in the intergalactic traveler magazine" the Doctor told us.  
"So why aren't you taking us to number 1?" Amy asked.

"It's hideous everyone goes there and besides Darcy can't have caffeine" the Doctor told her.  
"What's this planet?" I asked.  
"The planet of the coffee shops now Appalapachia I give you sunsets, spires, oceans, beautiful colorful colonies" the Doctor said opening the door to reveal a really bright white room with a wall that had just one door.

"Oh joy a door" I said sarcastically.  
"Yes a door but on the other side of the door I give you sunsets, spires, oceans, beautiful colorful colonies" the Doctor repeated. Before I could walk out I turned to Rory.  
"Dr. Roranicus Pondicus permission for pregnant lady to continue onward?" I asked since he was my doctor and very bossy about what places were ok for me to go to for the baby's health. He stepped out and examined the place.  
"Permission granted" he told me. I skipped out and grabbed the Doctor's hand.  
"Have any of you seen my phone?" Amy asked and we could see her looking through the TARDIS.

"I bring you to a planet 2 billion light years away and you want to update Twitter" the Doctor said with utter dislike.

"Sunsets, spires, beautiful colorful colonies that I can take pictures of with my **_camera_** phone" Amy said copying the Doctor's voice.

"On the counter by the DVD's" I told her considering the Doctor had hid it there.  
"Thank you" she said going to get her phone. Rory, the Doctor, and I stood in front of the doors.

"So how do we get in?" Rory asked.  
"Hmm maybe these two buttons could give us a clue" I suggested a bit sarcastically pointing to these two buttons on the side of the door. The two buttons were a green anchor and a red waterfall. Rory hit the green anchor and it opened up into another huge white room.  
"Ok so maybe a rain check on the beautiful sight seeing" the Doctor said turning to us. We walked into the room and the doors closed behind us. In the room there were only 3 white chairs and a magnifying glass on a table.  
"Hey it's locked" I heard Amy say on the other side of the door.

"Push the button" Rory told her. We waited and nothing happened. Rory opened the doors again and didn't see her out there.

"Where and whenever is my wife?" Rory asked the Doctor. The Doctor hit a button on the magnifying glass and right through it we saw Amy.

"Rory I think we found her" I said.  
"What do you mean you think you found her? Whoa" He said as the picture on Amy's side of the glass cleared.

"But she's not here. How can we see her then?" I asked.

"Where am I? In fact where are you?" Amy asked us. These doors on the other side of the room opened and this white robot started marching towards us. It had one of its hands up like it was waving to us. We waved awkwardly to it back.

"Welcome to the two streams facility will you be visiting long?" it asked us. Rory and I shrugged.

"Uh Doctor something's happening" I heard Amy say and her picture on the magnifying glass started to fade. The Doctor pointed his sonic at it. The Robot shoved its hand into Rory and I's face which made us jump back a couple feet.

"Will you be visiting long?" it asked again.  
"Good question maybe he can answer" I said nodding my head towards the Doctor. The picture on Amy's side of the magnifying glass cleared.  
"Will you be visiting long? Do you feel ill?" the robot kept asking us cornering us now.  
"Doctor what do we say to it?" Rory asked.

"And where have you been?" Amy asked looking angry.

"How is the little one?" it asked.  
"Hell no you are not going near my baby" I said trying to retract further into the corner.

"I have been here a week" Amy snapped at us.  
"A week" Rory and the Doctor exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry oh I see same room different time streams, different parallels but at different speeds. Amy your in a faster time stream" the Doctor explained. Amy started to fade again. Rory and I were still being cornered standing there not knowing what to do. The Robot shoved its hand even closer to us.  
"DOCTOR" Rory, Amy, and I all shouted at different moments. The Doctor quickly fixed the magnifying glass and whenever Rory and I tried to move away from the robot it would follow us with its hand.  
"So what's with the hand thing?" I asked as he came up to us.

"It's seeing with it's fingers but why not just give it eyes?" the Doctor asked out loud.  
"Will you be visiting long?" the Robot asked once again.

"As long as it takes" the Doctor told it.

"Amy what exactly did you do?" I asked her as the robot waddled away from us.  
"I just came in and pressed the door button" she said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The red one" she said.  
"Alright hang on let's try something Amy get out of the room and just wait by the TARDIS" the Doctor said. She nodded and we saw her leave.  
"Ok well I hope this works" The Doctor said opening the door and there on the other side we saw Amy waiting for us.  
"See ya freaky robot" I said as it waddled around the room some more. The three of us ran out of the room. Rory and Amy hugged each other.

"Doctor no offense but as much as I enjoyed being stuck in a room for a week I would like to leave now please" Amy said.  
"Will do Amelia" he said opening the door. Just then I felt something inside me hurt a lot. _Really here right now_ I thought in my mind.  
"Darcy what's wrong?" The Doctor asked as Amy and Rory walked into the TARDIS.

"Doctor" I said trying to keep my breathing even.  
"What?" he said looking scared now.  
"She's coming" I told him. Rory and Amy popped there head's out of the TARDIS looking wide eyed.  
"Wait you mean that in a few moments your gonna have a…a…a..." the Doctor seemed baffled.  
"Yes I'm gonna have the baby you idiot that's what happens when you get pregnant" I said getting angry now because this was hurting. The Doctor looked to Amy and Rory for help but they both looked shocked.  
"Well come on then get her in the TARDIS" Rory said and him and the Doctor helped carry me in and the TARDIS led us to this room that was good to have a baby in. Rory raddled off instructions to Amy and the Doctor and they ran around the TARDIS like chickens with their heads cut off.  
"Ok now listen to me what you got to do is breath and you know keep breathing" he said looking nervous.  
"Get me a phone" I said.  
"Sorry you're having a baby and you wanna make a phone call?" Rory said. I grabbed him by his collar.  
"I'm performing the miracle of life right here so that means give me whatever I want" I nearly growled at him which made him a bit scared the Doctor immediately slid over to me with my phone in his hand.  
"Alright who do you wanna call?" he asked trying to relax a bit. I immediately grabbed the phone.

"Hello" I heard my mom's voice say on the other line which made me start crying.  
"Mommy" I sobbed, it'd been years since I've called her that.

"What's wrong" she said in that tone that I know meant _I'm gonna kill whoever is hurting my baby_.  
"Listen I'm having a baby" I told her really quick through the pain.

"Hang on have you told her yet?" Amy asked me.  
"I was going to get to it at some point" I snapped at her.

"Honey come on that's not funny" my mom said trying to laugh it off. I let out some swear words as another spasm of pain went through me.  
"Oh my god you really are having a baby" my mom said, I could hear her voice shaking.  
"I want you to be here right now" I said.  
"That's a bit a hard when you're on mars" she joked. And that made me laugh. I saw the Doctor run to the console room. I could hear the TARDIS materializing on my mom's line of the phone.

"Don't worry honey I'll be right there" And as soon as she hung up she and the Doctor ran through the TARDIS into the room. I was surprised my mom didn't even bother to say that it was bigger on the inside. She ran to me and hugged me.  
"Ok Darcy look at me now. You are a strong girl and you are going to give birth to a strong beautiful baby and in the end you are going to tell me on why you didn't decide to tell me till now" she said holding my hand. I felt the Doctor grab my other hand. I looked at him and smiled and saw he was crying.

"We're gonna have a baby" he said putting his fore head to mine kissing me and we both smiled at each other.

"Alright you can do this" Amy cheered me on as Rory told me to push. I could hear both the Doctor and my mom shouting the words "Ow, ow, ow, to tight, stop squeezing my hand ,ow" as I gripped onto them. And then the pain sort of stopped. I heard Amy gasp and then saw Rory wrap something in a blanket and then he put something in my arms. I looked down and I saw the most beautiful thing ever.

"Hi Macy" I said looking at the baby in my arms. The Doctor kissed her on the forehead

"She's beautiful" he said.  
"We made a good baby" I joked and he nodded. Then my mom decided to hold her.  
"You said her name was Macy?" my mom asked. I nodded.  
"Well I am just going to spoil you and love you" she said and then she talked baby talk to her. Rory and Amy got to hold her and they could not stop playing with her and smiling at her.

I woke up to find the Doctor looking at Macy over her crib. I heard him whispering something to her which I decided to eavesdrop on.

"You are going to have an amazing life and I mean your family is going to be huge because of all the friends we have. I mean there's Jack, Martha, Sherlock I guess but he's more of your mum's friend, Amy, Rory, River who I think is going to think you're the most adorable thing ever, oh and Donna your other grandma who is really cool, Wilf, possibly Rose, let's see maybe we can get you to meet Sarah Jane someday oh she'll love you. You are going to be one of the most spoiled babies ever. You know meeting your mummy was one of the best moments of my life. God I remember the day I first met her first she skipped a class and then she followed me out to the TARDIS being stubborn like she always is and even after that long day of running and danger she still just left everything to be with a book character her father had told her about ever since she was a little girl. Of course there was that one bad day well couple years actually where she hated me. But then she came back and we have been going through the galaxy ever since. We've even met you when you're older" I could hear him smiling at her. She let out this noise.  
"Hey don't make fun of the bow tie you're going to have to get used to it someday little missy" he said. I heard him chuckle.  
"I'm really hoping I don't die anytime soon because I have so much time I want to spend with you two. There are so many bedtime stories I want to tell you so many places I'm going to take you and you are going to love it all" he told her. She let out another noise.  
"You want to hear one now?" he said.  
"Well I think I may have to go now since mummy should be sleeping" the Doctor said turning around to me.  
"Darn I've been caught" I said a bit tired. He plopped down on the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I want to hear a story" I said.  
"Alright if it'll put the both of you to sleep" he sighed.

"Which one?" he asked. I wracked my brain for something.  
"Shakespeare" I sang. He knew this was my favorite one because of the many movie references him and Martha had made on this adventure and also he got to meet Shakespeare. Eventually I fell asleep happier than ever.  
**So that's it I hope you liked it. Sorry but I'm gonna skip doing the girl who waited if that's ok. **


	58. The God Complex

**Thank you to**

**Char, EleventhDocAmy (nice talking with you and I'm glad my virtual hug to you wasn't creeperish so I'm gonna virtual hug you again :D), 1945 (yay I'm glad you like Macy), crazycatfishlol123, Alyssa Love, Scribbler95, grapejuice101 (don't worry a wedding will be coming soon), LillianaKay2011, Four Tailed Fox (something should happen to the baby? But they just got her), sashaxh, Shifuni, animemonkey13, bam 143.**

**Also thanks to all the people who have recently favorite and story alerted the story. And I also have news to vent about. I just got into pottermore and guess what it sorted me into? Really guess because what I got sorted into really shocked me. I got sorted into SLYTHERIN! I'm still like amazed at how this happened. I mean I didn't even picture myself as a Slytherin I always thought I would be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff but really Slytherin? Oh well I'm gladly accepting it now that's kind of cool cause I'm kind of like a BAMF now hahahaha. So that's my little vent is anyone else on pottermore sorry this is isn't DW related I just had to put that out there. **

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Macy, and I were looking over the rail of very windy staircase. Well technically Macy wasn't looking over the rail by herself she kind of had to since she was strapped to my back.

"Let's go to Raven's Garden he says, people are 600 feet tall and you have to talk to them in hot air balloons and the tourist information is in there hat he says" Amy said repeating what the Doctor said.

"Well… Ok never mind we are in the definite wrong place. There's no way you can cover an excuse for this Doctor" I said following him down the stairs.

"Oh come on Darcy, Amy, Macy, Beaky (Rory) this could be the most exciting thing I've ever seen" he said. I looked at him weird and Macy let out one of her baby noises.  
"I know I am funny aren't I sweetie" the Doctor said smiling at her.

"How can you be excited about a rubbish hotel?" Amy asked as we all followed him up the stairs.  
"I know unless we're across the street from somewhere cool this place is boring" I said. Macy let out another noise.  
"Macy thinks this place is cool" he reprimanded me.  
"That's because it's her first time outside the TARDIS" I said.

"Besides this isn't earth it's just meant to look like earth. The craftsmanship involved can't you just imagine it" the Doctor told us. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what and where are we?" I asked as we came up to the TARDIS.

"I don't know someone must've yanked us off course. Ohh look at the detail on that cheese plant" the Doctor said walking up to what must be a fake plant.

"Alright who would mock up an earth hotel?" Rory asked. He started to explain something that made no sense.  
"So Aliens then" I guessed.  
"Alright yes aliens if you want to be boring like that" the Doctor said. I heard Macy speak again.  
"Hang on I think I can speak baby to. What's that Macy… you want to be carried by Uncle Rory now? Because you're tired of hurting mommy's back? Well since you asked. Rory someone wants you to hold them" I said. And before he could protest I slid Macy off my back and put the carrier on Rory's back. She smiled at me.  
"Were you really speaking baby? Because I heard something totally different" the Doctor asked me. I shook my head and stretched out my back. Macy spoke.  
"Oh you like the view from up there that's nice" the Doctor translated. Rory looked at Macy and smiled at her.

"If you weren't so cute he would definitely not be holding you right now" Amy said to her. Rory looked at something on the wall and I realized there were a ton of pictures of very random people on the wall. And below every persons picture was a little plaque

"What are these?" I asked.  
"Look at what these say. Commander Halk, defeat" Rory said looking at a plaque under the picture of a Sontaran.

"Rachel Aranda, the dark" I said looking at a picture of a little girl.

"Lady Silverclear, Daleks" Amy said reading another picture.

"Doctor what do these mean?" I asked as he came over to us to look at the pictures.  
"I don't know let's find out" the Doctor said. And he walked towards this desk that was right around the corner from where we were and hit one of those bells. And three people appeared out of nowhere shouting at us holding weapons. One of them was this Indian woman who I think was a doctor going off what she was wearing was holding a chair leg, a nerdy boy with a broom, and the other was like this alien with a sort of goat face.

"Whoa we're safe. It's ok we're nice" I told them.  
"That woman's trying to attack me with a chair leg. I've never been threatened with a chair leg before. Hang on I lied" the Doctor said hiding behind me.

"We surrender" the goat faced alien said.

"Did you just say it's ok we're nice" Amy said amazed at me.

"Well I didn't know what else to say" I argued with her.

"How about what are you doing here?" she suggested.

"Oh yes because when people attack you that's the first thing that I always want to ask them" I said. Rory and Macy were looking between us like it was a tennis match.

" OK COULD EVERYONE PLEASE JUST SHUT UP" the Indian woman yelled at us. And then Macy started crying probably from being yelled at.  
"Oh see now you made her cry" I snapped at her. And Rory took her out of the carrier and handed her to me so I was bouncing her while holding her which did calm her down a bit. The people introduced themselves as Rita(Indian woman), Howie(nerd boy), and Gibbus (Goat man) Rita walked up to us and looked at us.

"Their pupils are dilated which means they are as surprised as we are if they're a trap I'm sure they'll tell us something" she said.

"Oh she is good. Amy no offense but you and Rory are fired" the Doctor joked.  
"What?" Amy snapped at him.

"He's kidding" I told her. The Doctor made the call me motion towards Rita and I hip bumped him hard since I couldn't hit him with Macy in my arms.

"Besides a trap? Really? Come on I'm holding a baby for god sakes" I said. Macy spoke.

"I know Macy your adorableness just isn't cutting it out for them" the Doctor said.

"So I'm guessing from how quickly you surrendered your from the planet Tivoli?" the Doctor asked the Gibbus.  
"Yes the most invaded planet in the galaxy. Our anthem is Glory To (insert name here)" he said very proudly. They then started to tell us about how the hotel keeps constantly changing rooms and they couldn't get out.  
"Have you tried the front door" Rory asked.  
"No we've been here 2 days and never thought of it. Thank god you're here" Rita said sarcastically. Amy and I laughed at her. Since Macy was calmed down I slid her into her carrier and Amy decided to take her. The Doctor opened the "front doors" which revealed just a brick wall.

"They're not doors they're walls. They can be called door wall or dwalls even" the Doctor said. I walked up to a curtained window pulled back the windows and just saw a brick wall.

"Well it seems like the architect was a big fan of walls" I said.

"It's not just that the rooms have….things in them" Rita said.

"Things, what kind of things? I love things ask anyone" the Doctor said. The trio looked at each other to decided what the right answer would be till finally Rita said

"Bad dreams" We all stayed silent.  
"Well that killed mood" the Doctor said his smiled fading now.

"So how'd you get here?" I asked them.  
"I don't know I had just started my shift and then I must have passed out" Rita guessed.

"I was blogging and then here" Howie said.

"I was relining the trees so invaders can march in the shade" the Gibbus told us.

"So what have we got people being taken out of their lives and dropped into a maze that looks like a 1980's hotel with bad dreams in the bedrooms. Well apart from anything else that's just rude" the Doctor said. The Doctor and I exchanged looks meaning that we needed to get out of her in the TARDIS.

"We'll be back in a moment" I told the trio. Amy, Rory, Macy, The Doctor, and I walked up these stairs to find the TARDIS not there.

"Where's the TARDIS you parked it there didn't you?" Amy asked.  
"What's the TARDIS?" Howie asked apparently him, Rita, and the Gibbus had followed.  
"Our way out of here" Rory said. Macy spoke.

"I don't know where big shiny blue box went sweetie" the Doctor almost snapped at her. I leaned my head down on the stair railing.  
"This is bad really bad" I said.

"Are there more of you?" the Doctor asked Rita.

"Well there's Joe but he's tied up right now" she said.  
"Doing what?" I asked.

"No he's literally tied up right now" she said. We followed her to this dining hall that was full of tables and sitting at all of them were these creepy laughing dummies. Amidst the sea of laughing dummies was a man, who I assumed was Joe, tied to a chair. The dummies all silenced themselves and looked at us as we walked in. I toke the carrier off Amy's back and put it on to mine. Wanting Macy to be closer to me so I made sure nothing would take her especially in a place like this.

"Hello I'm the Doctor" the Doctor introduced himself as he walked up to Joe.  
"You're going to die here" Joe said a bit hazed.  
"Well they certainly didn't mention that in the brochure" the Doctor joked.  
"So Joe are you still there?" the Doctor asked.  
"Oh it is me Doctor but now I have seen the light. I used to live a blasphemous life but he has helped me see new ways and soon he shall feast" Joe said.

"What's he waiting for?" the Doctor asked.  
"We aren't ready we're still raw" Joe said. I looked at him a bit weird and I was still wondering who "he" was.

"So now you're what cooked?" the Doctor guessed.

"If you like to put it that way yes and soon you will be to. But first find your rooms" Joe said. He was scaring me a bit now.  
"Our rooms?" I asked.  
"There's a room here for everybody even for you and the Doctor" Joe said.

"You said you'd seen the light now" The Doctor said wanting him to continue.  
"Nothing matters anymore only him" Joe said.  
"Your boyfriend right?" I asked for hope. Joe gave me this sort of joker smile and shook his head.

"You know these dummies. I used to hate them but now they make me laugh" Joe said and he started laughing insanely and the dummies laughed with him. I could feel Macy tense up and the sound of her about to start crying.  
"Stop you're scaring the baby" I snapped at him and everything went silent.  
"There's even a room for her to" Joe said creepishly. Then he looked at the Doctor and said  
"You should go he'll be here soon" The Doctor smiled at him and got a pulley and started pulling him, still tied to the chair, on it. We walked back out to the reception area and the Doctor just stood there wearing his thinking face.

"Why you four?" he asked out loud.

"Why does it matter sooner or later someone will come and rescue us or at least enslave us" the Gibbus said.  
"Or we could find a way out and not be cowardly" I snapped at him.

"Right so first we find the TARDIS" the Doctor said.

"Quick thing though if you feel drawn to particular rooms do not go in and make sure someone can see you at all times" the Doctor added.

"Joe said he will feast is there something here for us" Rita whispered to the Doctor. Joe started laughing again.  
"Something you would like to add" I glared at him because I had decided that I totally disliked him with a burning passion for scaring Macy.

"Here comes a candle to light your way to bed, here comes an axe to chop off your head. Chop, chop, chop" he rhymed. I reached inside one of the pockets I had on Macy's carrier that I kept for emergency's and took out duct tape, trust me it comes in handy. And taped Joe's mouth shut. Everyone looked at me a bit shocked.  
"You all know you wanted to do it" I said. And the Doctor smiled at me. Macy spoke.  
"She say's thank you for finally shutting up the scary man" the Doctor laughed.  
"You are very much welcome sweetie" I told her. Then we all decided to walk up the stairs and go looking for the TARDIS. We soon found ourselves in a corridor with rooms lining each wall. One of the doors opened and a P.E. teacher blocked my way.  
"Have you forgot your P.E. kit again" he snapped at me.  
"Um no I haven't done P.E. since I was 14" I said considering that my high school only allowed a year of P.E.

"So that's a no then" he said. I nodded.  
"Alright then you're doing it in your clothes" then he walked back into the room and shut the door. I looked at everybody and saw they were as weirded out as I was. I saw the Howie looking at a door and he started to open it.  
"Hey don't" the Doctor shouted at him but it was too late because he had already opened it. Inside the room where a bunch of girls. The Doctor gave them a flirtacious smile and I bumped him on the shoulder.  
"Oh look girls it's H-H-Howie" this one girl in the room said and they all started laughing at Howie.

"What a loser K-K-Klingon" another joked. I immediately slammed the door.  
"This is just some messed up CIA stuff" the Howie mumbled.  
"Your right keep telling yourself that" the Doctor comforted him. And then everyone else walked on leaving the Doctor, Macy, and I behind.

"Doctor you don't think this place really has a room for Macy does it?" I asked. He looked at me and said  
"I don't know" Macy spoke again.  
"No Daddy dosen't know everything" the Doctor said to her as we climbed up some more stairs.  
"Doctor I'm getting kind of scared" I admitted.  
"We all have to get scared sometimes" he said grabbing my hand. I smiled at him and we had finally caught up with everybody adn came into another hallway that looked just like the other one just with different room numbers. I saw Amy pick something up.  
"Look" she said about to show it to us. Just then I heard something roar.  
"Whatever that is it's not real right?" Amy asked.

"No I'm sure it's not real but just in case let's run away and hide anyways. Into a room everybody" the Doctor said. Amy, Howie and Gibbus ran into the room nearest us. The Doctor was about to push me in till I noticed Rory standing right in the middle of the hallway looking dumbstruck.  
"Rory come on" I said. Macy spoke.

"What'd she say?" I asked.  
"She said UNCLE RORY HURRY UP" the Doctor shouted and then Rory came running into the room and the Doctor shut the door behind us and right in front of me where two weeping angels. I stood there not blinking.  
"Doctor in the front pouch of my the carrier there's some sunglasses put them on Macy" I tried to say as calmly as I could. I knew the image reflected back in the glasses would stop them. The Doctor put the glasses on her but they still were coming towards us as the lights flickered.  
"Get back" the Doctor said pulling us all back against the wall. Then I realized they weren't moving towards us right now. The Doctor started walking towards the Angels and Macy spoke which I'm sure meant "DADDY NO". The Doctor touched one of the angels.  
"There not real" the Doctor said. I let out a sigh of relief and took the glasses off Macy.  
"That must mean they weren't for us" Rory said. We heard these footsteps and then another roar which made Macy start crying. Amy took her out of the carrier to hold her and comfort her.  
"Come on shhhhh" she said as calmly as she could. The Doctor started walking towards the door and I gave him a look that said "Don't you dare open that door".

"I just have to see it" he said and he smiled at me. Macy finally quieted down and we were all looking at him look at the monster through the eye hole in the door. We all jumped when the monster pounded on the door and then we heard him walk away.

"I think it's going after Joe" the Doctor said. It got silent and right when we were walking out the door the Doctor ran off to go look for Joe. I popped my head out the door and saw the Rita walk out of a different room.

"Anyone want some tea?" she asked.  
"But we have to go get the Doctor" I said.  
"He'll be fine don't worry he'll know where we are" she told me. I agreed and we all walked down to the dining area where the Doctor soon showed up carrying a dead Joe. I was holding Macy and just walking around the room with her. Rory and Howie were blocking the doors and Amy and Gibbus were just sitting down.  
"Guys tea's done" Rita told us. I looked at Macy and saw she had this wide-eyed look about her.  
"See the outsides worlds very different from life in the TARDIS" I told her.  
"But it's not gonna be scary like this for long. Soon we'll get to go home and go somewhere nice and to a place that dosen't want to kill us" I said. She spoke.

"I don't know why you even still talk to me. You probably know I don't understand you" I said. I saw her looking at the Doctor and Rita talking with each other.  
"Your Daddy's gonna get us home. He always does" I assured her.

"Why is it anytime I see the Doctor getting all pally with someone I have the urge to contact any nearest family members" Rory said appearing next to us. I laughed at that.  
"Sorry shouldn't have said that last time I did Amy hit me with a shoe" Rory apologized.  
"Sneaker or heel?"

"Heel" Macy and I both giggled at him. Amy came over to us.  
"So what's it like being a mom?" Amy asked to make conversation.

"It feels weird to be even called that" I said.

"But hey you've got a little cutie to take care of so it can't be that bad" Amy said as her and Macy smiled back at each other. Just then she got this look as if the lightbulb had just went off in her head. She took what looked like 2 pieces of paper out of her pocket and looked at it.  
"Doctor look at this" she said after reading them through. And the Doctor came over and she handed him the papers.  
"I got it in the corridor forgot I had it" she said. The Doctor read the paper out loud and we discovered it was from a girl who had been here before everybody else and she talked about her room and how after seeing it she felt so relaxed and then she ended it with the words praise him.  
"Praise him" Howie said.  
"Sorry what?" I asked.  
"PRAISE HIM" he shouted and then covered his own mouth.  
"This is what happened to Joe" Gibbus said freaking out now. Everyone was freaking out and talking out loud so to get them to shut up I grabbed the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and pressed a button on it and this loud noise rang out through the room shutting everyone up.  
"We need to leave him here and go hide" Gibbus suggested.  
"Oh that's a great idea I would totally agree to that if I was an idiot" I snapped at him.  
"Well look obviously the monster has chosen Howard to eat next so why not let it get what it wants and maybe it will let us go" he said.

"Look I'll stay with Howie how about the rest of you go" Rita volunteered.  
"No we stick together" the Doctor said. And then he walked over and talked to Gibbus and actually got him to not leave Howie.

"Alright Howie in a moment this thing is going to overtake you and when it does I'm gonna ask you some questions got it?" the Doctor said sitting him down at a table and we all sat down with them.

"I hope my mom's ok she's gonna be worried" Howie muttered out.  
"She's probably fine" I told him. Just then he blanked out.  
"Hey Howie, Howie listen your dead next so we want to know how do we get in on the action" the Doctor said in a very excited voice. Just then Howie started to look like Joe did when he went crazy I quickly covered Macy's ears so she wouldn't get scared.

"How come we aren't possessed yet?" The Doctor asked. Howie giggled.  
"It's because you have all these obstacles it'd be so much easier if you just let it go" he said pointing to his head.  
"So you want it to get you even though you know what it's going to do to you?" I asked.

"Are you kidding he's going to kill us all how cool is that" he said. Everyone except Howie got up from the table and we all huddled together and I also put Macy back in her carrier because I got the feeling we were going to be walking around soon.  
"It's just like I said it feed on our fear. So what we have to do is put our faith in whatever we can and do not give into the fear" the Doctor said.

"So what are we going to do?" Amy asked.  
"We're gonna catch ourselves a monster" the Doctor said. So the plan was that the boys would corner the monster in this sort of salon while Amy, Rita, Macy, and I would hide a room and then lock one of the doors to the salon once it was in. When we got into our hideout room we immediately closed the door. I checked to see what was in this room but all I saw was a sad clown.  
"Anything to do with you two?" Rita asked.  
"Although it creeps me out a bit I'm gonna have to say no" I said.  
"You?" Amy asked. Rita shook her head. We heard the monster stomp past our room and we could hear Howie's recorded voice taunting it towards the trap. I slowly opened the door and saw something walk into the room. Amy, Rita, and I ran out of the room and locked the doors.  
"Rory he's in" Amy shouted. The plan did start to go well but then of course it went wrong. We heard Howie's voice shout.  
"Come here Master, I'm here" which meant that Howie had escaped from being tied up to a chair. We quickly unlocked the doors and saw the monster, which turned out to be a huge minotaur, run away through a hole he had busted in the door Rory had locked. We ran through it and saw Rory on the ground.  
"What happened?" the Doctor asked.  
"Someone hit me. Was it Amy or Darcy?" he asked and the Doctor laughed at him after he went chasing after the monster. I helped him up and I saw Amy walk down a hallway looking at a specific door. Rita and I made eye contact to make sure that she wouldn't open a door and then Rita went after her. Once I got Rory off the ground he was leaning on me.  
"Oh great it's like carrying four kids" I said. Rita and Amy came back. Rita looked angry at Amy and Amy looked scared. Then we went to go look for the Doctor. We looked for him for a couple minutes till we saw him in a hallway and lying in the middle of it was a dead Howie. At the end of the hallway Gibbus appeared.  
"He got free" he said and I immediately knew that was a lie because we had kept him in charge of guarding Howie. He tried to come up with more excuses but we just ignored him. The Doctor came up to me and I felt him take the carrier off me and put it on his own back. Then he walked ahead of us so it was just the two of them talking. I suddenly felt the air get cold and I had a feeling that there was something I was afraid to look at out of the corner of my eye. I had realized that everyone was still walking on without me so they must have thought I was tying my shoe or something. I quickly looked to my right and saw at the end of the hall was a door. I quickly walked towards it and saw on the door was a number 15. I don't know why but I opened the door and walked into the room. It was dark and I could hear the Doctor calling out Macy's name in a panicked voice. I ran towards his voice until I bumped into the Doctor.  
"Darcy they took her" he said grabbing me by the shoulders.  
"What?" I asked.  
"They took her the people who took Melody they took Macy" he said.  
"No Doctor stop your lying" I nearly shouted at him. He shook his head and then hugged me tightly and then I heard a gun shoot 2 times and the Doctor started to glow just like he did by the lake the day I saw him die. He grabbed my face and I saw him start crying and then he said.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't save her" and then I heard another gunshot and the Doctor's grip on me loosened and he fell to the ground dead. I looked up and saw River standing there. Just then I felt someone grab my arm and they pulled out a door and I was back in the hallway which was very bright till I adjusted my eyes.

"Darcy what's wrong" I heard the Doctor's voice say. I looked towards it and saw it was actually him with Macy still with him.  
"What was in there?" he asked. I just cried into his shoulder.  
"That was your room" he guessed. I nodded he looked a bit frightened. Then he grabbed my hand and we walked back to the reception area.  
"How'd you find me?" I asked.  
"I heard you scream" he said as if he didn't want to relive hearing that scream ever again. The Doctor looked like he was thinking for a moment.  
"I think when we're done here. You need to go back home with Macy" the Doctor said looking sad.

"Well of course I will I'll be living in the TARDIS" I said. The Doctor looked like he was about to say something but I went over to Amy to see if she needed help carrying this fish bowl she found.

No One's p.o.v

The Doctor heard footsteps and turned around to see Rita coming towards him.  
"How are you? Not panicking right?" The Doctor asked. She smiled at him.

"Good because I'm literally a toenail from getting us out of here" he said.

"Why?" she asked.  
"Excellent question" the Doctor said. Macy then spoke.  
"Wait hang on Macy your right why what?" The Doctor asked.  
"Why is it up to you to save us? That's quite a God Complex you've got there" Rita said. The Doctor looked at Amy and Darcy setting down the fishbowl.  
"I brought them here. Well it was their choice actually but if you give a child a suitcase full of sweets they'll follow you everywhere" the Doctor said leaning over the banister. Rita looked at Amy and Darcy with him.  
"I hate to give some parenting advice since I'm not a parent but I just want to tell you. Traveling around to different worlds with a baby isn't the most safest thing" she advised. The Doctor smiled at her.

"I know" he said. They were both silent watching Darcy and Amy talk to each other.  
"You know I found a house for her and Macy to go live in"  
"She doesn't seem like the live a quiet life type"  
"Well I have to settle down while I can. There's not much time left for me. All the places I've seen all the people I've met. I've lived an exciting life but I want to end it happily by being with her away from the danger where it's just us. Of course I will have to say goodbye to a couple people first" he said. He made eye contact with Darcy and she waved at him and he smiled at her. Rita just stood there confused while the Doctor rambled. Then the Doctor spotted a security camera.  
"Gotcha Mr. Minotaur" he said taking off.

Darcy's P.o.v

I suddenly realized that I didn't see Rita, Macy, or the Doctor or the stair banister anymore. Rory, Amy, and I went to go look for them and we found Macy and the Doctor in this security camera viewing room on the phone.

"Where's Rita?" Amy asked. And then I saw her one on of the televisions sitting in a hallway looking really sad.  
"Oh no" I whispered.

"Rita please let me find you" the Doctor said into the phone. Rita shook her head. Then she hung up even though the Doctor told her not to and we saw the monster get closer to her. The Doctor turned the cameras off with his sonic screwdriver. We all walked back to the dining room in silence and found Gibbus sitting awkwardly at a table. The Doctor looked at me and said.  
"Take Macy" I grabbed her out of her carrier to hold her and I sat down at a table with Rory and Amy. The Doctor thing started breaking everything that was glass in the room. Macy then started crying.  
"Shhhh it's ok" I lied. The Doctor sat down at a table separate from us after his tempertantrum. I saw Macy look at him and reach her arms out towards him but the Doctor shook his head at her. Then the Doctor sighed.

"So it's shows people their fears and then what?" the Doctor thought aloud.  
"It doesn't scare them to death because when Rita died she was brave and calm" the Doctor continued.

"So what's connecting us all together?" he asked himself.

"You keep asking yourself that but no matter how many times you ask it will still kill us" Gibbus said.  
"Shut up" I said.  
"Oh no" the Doctor whispered with this look of realization on his face.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's not fear, it's faith not just religious faith but faith in something anything. And all this time I've been telling you to find that keeps you brave and that's what's killing us all" the Doctor said.

"So what brought us here then?" Rory asked.  
"It has nothing to do with you because you don't have faith anything that's why you never found your room" the Doctor told him.  
"So.." I said wanting him to continue on.  
"It want's you two" the Doctor said pointing at Amy and I.

"Why would it want us?" I asked.  
"Because of your faith in me" he said.  
"So does that mean I'm next then" I said getting scared. The Doctor gave me this look telling me that he truly didn't know.  
"So why does it make them lose their faith and then make them start worshipping it?" Rory asked.

"The creature needs people to worship it so it can be fed. It robs other people of their faith so they can start worshipping it. That's why at the end of the note we found it said-"  
"Praise him" Amy cut him off. We all looked at her.

"No oh please no" Rory said. And then we heard footsteps coming towards us. I put Macy in her carrier and we all quickly ran to go hide in a room. And we ran into room number 7 and in this room was little Amelia Pond sitting on a suitcase looking at the stars dreamily. Rory and I tried to hold the door closed as much as we could because the monster was banging on it. Amy almost collapsed to the ground.  
"Doctor it's changing me" she said really scared.

"I can't save you from this" the Doctor said.  
"What?" Amy asked.  
"I knew this was going to happen this is what always happens" the Doctor said. The monster pushed the door back and made us stumble backwards and I would have almost crushed Macy from falling had Rory not caught me.

"You need to stop believing in. I took you with me because I was vain. Look at you glorious Pond, the girl who waited for me. I'm not a hero I really am just a mad man in box" the Doctor told her. _You're my hero_ I thought in my mind. The Doctor looked at me and smiled.  
"It's time we saw each other as we really are. Amy Williams it's time to stop waiting" the Doctor said to Amy. Hearing him call her that nearly broke my hearts. _She'll always be Amy Pond to me_ I thought to myself. I didn't even notice that the monster had backed into the hallway and fell down looking in pain. The whole place started to disappear around us and then we were in this sort of dark room that looked like we were in a 1980s video game or something.

"So is it an alien minotaur" I asked. The Doctor started to explain things about it. Macy spoke and I looked up and saw the TARDIS which made me smile.  
"We'll be going home soon Macy" I told her. The Doctor talked to the monster as it slowly died and then we went in the TARDIS and took Gibbus home. The Doctor was silent the whole time as he dropped us off somewhere. He opened the doors and I saw we were out in the country and right across from us there was one house that was two stories and TARDIS blue and right outside it was this fancy convertible with a car seat in the back.

"Don't tell me that's not a real house and that car's a transformer" I guessed.  
"Nope real house real earth and real door keys" the Doctor throwing keys to me. I looked at them and saw on the key chain there was a little name tag thing that said Lightwood. Amy and Rory we're looking at us.  
"We'll be inside if you need anything" Amy said seeing that the Doctor and I needed to talk. We both leaned against the car and Macy was sleeping soundly on my chest.

"So this is what you meant when you said you wanted us to go home" I said not looking at the house.  
"Yeah" he agreed.

"Does that mean you're leaving us" I said.  
"No I'll be back. And when I do come back we're gonna live here as a normal happy time lord family" he joked.  
"But I don't want to live in a house like this why did you just decide now you want to live a normal boring life?" I said.  
"Because you and Macy are still breathing" he looked at me.

"We're not gonna always live here right I mean we're gonna go back to living in the TARDIS when she's older right? Please say yes" I said. He stayed silent.

"So what happens next?" I asked.  
"I say goodbye to Amy and Rory and then I'll come back" he said. I laid Macy down in the car and hugged the Doctor and he hugged me tightly and it reminded me of how he hugged me before he died.  
"I love you so much" he whispered to me. Which made me hold onto him tighter not wanting to let go. He eventually let go and then kissed Macy. Amy and Rory came back out and I hugged them goodbye and told them I would see them soon although I had a feeling that was a lie.

"Make sure to take care of this little bundle of trouble" Amy smiled at Macy and I saw her tearing up. They were the first to walk into the TARDIS. The Doctor walked in last and looked back at us and waved and it looked like it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. I was crying right now but putting a smile on for Macy.  
"You better come back alright" I smiled at him.  
"I always do don't I" he smiled back and then he left in the TARDIS. It felt so weird seeing it actually dematerialize in front of me. When I was so used to being inside it and hearing it go away. Macy and I walked into the house and I saw that it was huge. As soon as I had closed the door I heard a knock on it. I quickly ran to it hoping to see the Doctor but then I opened it and saw River looking very proud of herself.  
"Hello" she smiled at me.

**So that's it I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	59. Closing Time

**Hello everyone :D sooo I'm really happy about how many reviews I got on the last chapter it made me soo happy so thank you to**

**EleventhdocAmy, grapejuice101(same here I though the god complex was a creepy episode also I wish they used the weeping angels in it more though), klutzygal12, sarcasmwasmile, Alyssa love( I know same here with the season finale), animemonkey13, kie1993, 1945(don't worry I won't turn her into a bad character :D), GirlWhoWonTheDoctorsHearts(love the new username), Keely Matthews (awww thanks), Kitcatlover1804, Shifuni, bam-143, Giulia (thanks for reviewing my story bffl), Jaqui, It's a story (of course I'm gonna write more), crazycatfishlol123 (you'll have to wait and see). Thank you for all your review and for all the people who favorite and story alert my story now since I'm done talking here on with ze chapter. **

"River" I said quite shocked.  
"Mind if I come in?" she asked with a smile on her face. I let her in and she sat down on my new couch.

"And who is this?" she asked looking at Macy playing on the floor.  
"That's Macy" I told her.

"Can I hold her?" she asked.  
"Sure" I said a bit hesitant though from what I saw in the room only a couple hours ago and also because the last time I saw her she killed the Doctor. _And brought him back which you never thanked her for_ I thought to myself.  
"So I have big news for you" she said sitting Macy down in her lap.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I'm a doctor now!" she exclaimed.  
"That's awesome congratulations" I told her.  
"Hang on have you told your parents yet?" I asked. God that sounded weird coming out of my mouth.

"Well I'm going to see them after you but I thought you might want to chat. Because you know we're best friends" she smiled at me.

"Last time you saw me was the first time you ever met me" I told her.  
"Well I'm just going off what's in the book" she shrugged taking out her diary. I smiled at her.  
"So what have you been up to?" she asked lounging back with Macy in her lap. I motioned to the house.  
"Just moved in the Doctor went to go somewhere off by himself" I said.

"Oh well it's big and clean blimey I thought it would have been dirty by now" she joked. I tried to smile but I was still thinking about the Doctor. River looked at me.

"He's going to come back. He always does and he will especially for you" she told me. Her wristwatch beeped. She rolled her eyes at it.  
"Guess it's time for me to go. Don't have much time left I have to head to library before they close it. They caught me last time I tried to sneak in. I'm investigating some things on you two" she said to me.  
"Like?"  
"A story I heard about the Doctor. Quick question do you know who these children are?" she asked taking three files out of this back pack she had. I looked at them and saw 3 children. There were two girls and one little boy.  
"I've never seen them before in my life" I said. She shrugged and shoved the files back into her backpack.  
"Oh and one more thing" she said taking something out of her pocket.

"It's so we can visit each other from time to time" she said. And she handed me a tiny box that looked like a watch container. I opened it and saw a vortex manipulator.

"Thank you" I said looking up from it but I saw she was gone. I realized it was getting dark and Macy was being awfully quiet. I looked at her on the couch and saw she was blinking really slowly.  
"Story time and then bed I guess" I smiled at her. I picked her up and walked up the stairs it took me a couple moments to find her room but I eventually got there. Her room was of course blue and there were little Disney toys everywhere and a huge dollhouse. On her dresser drawer there was a stack of storybooks.  
"So what do you think? You think you could stay in here?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Ok let's see what do we have here?" I said looking at the books. I saw Snow White and the Seven Key's of Doomsday, The Emperor Daleks New Clothes, the Three Little Sontarans and a bunch of other books the Doctor and I had loved as kids. Right at the bottom I saw a thin green book and on the spine it said Peter Pan.  
"Let's read this one. You're going to love it" I said to Macy picking it up. I sat her down with me in this little rocking chair that was in the room.

Macy's P.o.v

"There was another light in the room now, a thousand times brighter than the night-lights, and in the time we have taken to say this it has been in all the drawers of the nursery looking for Peter's shadow. It was not really a light, it made this light by flashing about so quickly, but when it came to rest for a second you saw it was a fairy. It was a girl called Tinker Bell" mommy read to me. Just then I saw across the room a little green light that was flashing on the wall. I tried to tug on mommy's hair to get her to pay attention but all she did was that she told me to stop. She was too busy reading the book to look up. I heard a sort of ringing noise coming from the green light like Tinker Bell in the book. It moved around in circles a bit and I just followed it with my eyes.

"The window was blown open by the breathing of the little stars, and Peter dropped in" mommy read on. And just then I felt a cold rush of air and saw the shadow of a man climbing into the room through the window I saw that his hair was all floppy and he had a big coat on from what his shadow looked like. I tugged on mommy's hair again to get her attention but she still didn't look up it seemed like she was enjoying the story more than I was.  
" 'Tinker Bell' he called softly" she read. I saw the shadow getting closer to the chair and he was silent. _Peter Pan?_ I thought.

"Hello Darcy" he whispered into mommy's ear. We both looked up at him and I saw my Daddy. Mommy looked so excited and happy and then they kissed each other.  
"You're back" she said looking like she was about to cry again.  
"I said I would come back" he told her.  
"I know it's just" and then she got up from the rocking chair and sat me down in it and hugged him around the neck. I saw the look on Daddy's face and saw that he was happier than ever but sad at the same time. Once he let go of mommy he came over to me and picked me up and bounced me.  
"Hello now aren't you supposed to be asleep little lady" he said to me.

"Daddy" I sort of whined. He smiled at me. I wish Mommy could talk to me like Daddy does.  
"Now you try and go to sleep while Mummy and I go talk" he said setting me down in the crib. He then pointed his little light stick thingy at the light switch and everything went dark and soft music started playing.  
"Daddy is that tinkerbell?" I asked him considering that's what I had seen earlier.  
"Yes it is" he said.  
"Goodnight Honey" mommy said kissing me goodnight. Then her and Daddy left the room holding hands.

Darcy's P.o.v

"So what'd she ask you?" I asked.  
"She called the sonic Tinkerbell" the Doctor laughed as we went down to the kitchen which I know my mom would be very jealous of.

"So now why'd you climb through the window again?" I asked.  
"Because I couldn't use the door that's too boring" he said.  
"Hungry?" I asked looking at the fridge. Before he could even answer I knew what he wanted and I got out fish fingers and custard.  
"So where'd you go" I asked when the fish fingers were finished.  
"Just a couple places dropped Amy and Rory off at a new house" he said. I nodded.  
"But now I'm back and ready to have you two in the TARDIS again just for awhile we need to get some use out of this house" he said.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To see Craig and then this beautiful alignment of planets that can only be seen once" he told me.

"Can we go tomorrow?" I asked stretching out feeling tired myself.  
"Sure we don't have to go now" he said. We walked back up the stairs and then found our room which was quite different to the one in the TARDIS. We got ready for bed and then laid down and just sort of talked and he told me about this one planet that was entirely under water and everyone had to live in these glass bubbles sort of and it sounded so beautiful but I eventually fell asleep.

No One's P.o.v

The Doctor looked at Darcy sleeping with her head propped up on his arm. He found it hard to believe that he hadn't seen her face for 200 years and yet here he was looking at her sleeping safe and sound. He knew that his time was coming soon but he also knew that he wanted to try and put it off as much as he could to spend time with her and his daughter before he died. One thing he did know was that if he did die he had told Sexy to go back to Darcy and to take care of her for him.

Darcy's P.o.v

When I woke up I was ready to go. I got dressed and grabbed Macy and walked out to the TARDIS.  
"Hello again Sexy long time no see" I said as I walked in putting Macy in a car seat we had on one of the pilot seats.  
"_Almost too long" _she sighed. I saw Macy looking around the room as if she were looking for a voice.

"Sexy can you also talk in Macy's thoughts?" I asked her.  
"_Of course she's a child of the TARDIS just like River is. Hello little one"_ she said to Macy. Macy gave me a questioning look.  
"That's big shiny blue box talking to you" I told her.

"_Oh dear god why does she call me that?" _ Sexy asked me.

"Because she's a baby and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know how to pronounce TARDIS and she is way to young to be calling you Sexy" I said. The Doctor slid into the TARDIS with a paper bag in his hand.  
"Guess who got doughnuts" he said with a smile on his face and I saw his whole mouth was covered in powdered sugar.

"Looking at the state of your face I'll have to say you. However if that's not sugar I need to have an intervention with you" I joked. I looked in the bag trying to find a napkin.  
"Did you even bother to get napkins?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping we could get this sugar off another way" he said raising his eyebrows comically.  
"Macy close your eyes" I said turning around towards her. She just looked at us. I kissed the Doctor and tasted sugar when we pulled apart I looked in the mirror and saw I now had some powdered sugar on my face.

"Well that plan went unsuccessful" I said. Macy spoke.  
"Really Mummy and Daddy look ridiculous? I think you're jealous because you don't look as cool as we do with sugar on our face" the Doctor said.  
"Maybe you need some sugar to" I said and we both attacked Macy with kisses making her giggle and then all 3 of us had sugar on our faces now.  
"Ok being a mom now has somehow turned me into a bit of s clean freak so let me use my magic sleeve to get this stuff off" I said wiping the sugar off my face and then wiping it off Macy's face. The Doctor even let me wipe the stuff off his face with my sleeve.

"Alright now to Craig's" the Doctor said pulling a lever.  
"To Craig's" I shouted with him. And as the TARDIS took off I made sure to put a protective arm over Macy in her car seat so she didn't fall. When we stopped the Doctor grabbed his new coat and we walked out and I had Macy with me. I saw it was night time and we were at a different house than the place Craig had previously been living in. We walked up to the door and knocked.

"I'M COPING ON MY OWN" Craig shouted as he opened the door.  
"Hello Craig we're back" the Doctor said excitedly.

"With a baby" I added trying to emphasize Macy.

"How did she phone you?" Craig asked us.  
"How did who phone us?" I asked.  
"Nobody phoned us we came on our own. Oh you've redecorated, I don't like it" the Doctor said looking in the house.

"That's because it's a different house" I told him.

"Oh that's it" he said.  
"Why are you two here?" Craig asked.  
"Three" I corrected him.

"Social call thought it was about time we got around to doing one by now" the Doctor explained.  
"So how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine?" he said.

"This is the part where we say we're fine to. We're fine to. Love to Sophie bye" the Doctor said pulling me along with him.  
"You made us wake up at 6 in the morning just for that" I snapped at him.

"Hey you decided to wake us all up at 6. We could have left at any time you know we have a time machine it's not like we were going to hit traffic" the Doctor said. Craig's porch light flickered making the Doctor stop in his tracks.  
"Something's wrong" he said. Then the three of us stormed into the house. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and searched the house with it. Macy spoke while looking at Craig. The Doctor laughed.  
"Wait no that isn't funny Macy do not ask people why they are fat that's rude" the Doctor tried to say to her in a serious voice but I could tell he was struggling because of the smile on his face.

"Is he?" Craig was about to ask but The Doctor had stormed up the stairs and we followed him.

"Doctor please shhh" Craig said.  
"Shh" the Doctor told him.  
"No you shhh" Craig said.  
"You shhh" the Doctor argued.

"Both of you shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I snapped. The Doctor walked to a door and started to open it against Craig's protest. He opened the door and said.  
"Whatever you are get off this planet" and then I heard a baby cry.  
"Doctor you've woken him" Craig said. I walked into the room and saw that Craig had a baby in his hand. We all walked down to the kitchen and the Doctor grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"So when you say you're all on your own?" the Doctor asked.  
"I'm on my own with the baby because no one thinks I can cope on my own which is so unfair because I can't cope on my own. I can't he just cry's all the time I mean do they have off switches?" Craig asked as the baby started crying again. Macy was acting quite calmly to my surprise.

"Human beings believe me I've checked" the Doctor said looking through a stack of books on the table.  
"No babies?" Craig asked.  
"Believe me I've checked. Sometimes this works though" I said. And I made this weird shhhing noise and the baby stopped crying.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Craig asked desperately.  
"I have no clue how. I did that on accident once with Macy. That's how I learned it" I said.  
"I'm so rubbish" Craig moaned.  
"At what?" the Doctor asked.  
"At being a dad. I mean all the books tell you to follow your instincts but I have no instincts this is what this weekend is all about I'm trying to prove that I can take care of this baby on my own" Craig said. The Doctor laughed and I saw he was reading some sort of children's book. We all stared at him and he set the book down.  
"So what'd you call him? Will I blush?" the Doctor asked.  
"No we didn't call him the Doctor" Craig said.  
"Did you name him after everybody's favorite male Jane Austen character?" I asked.  
"We didn't name him Darcy either" Craig told me.  
"So what did you call him?" the Doctor asked.

"His name's Alphie" Craig said. Alphie spoke.  
"Yes he likes that name however he also likes being called Stormageddon Dark Lord of All" the Doctor translated. Just then Macy spoke with a smile on her face.  
"Macy no flirting until you can at least actually pronounce the word Raxicoricofallapatorius. Which should take you awhile" the Doctor told her.

"What?" Craig asked.  
"I speak baby and apparently my daughter is trying to hook up with your son. Luckily she's not his type" the Doctor said.

"Of course this is happening. You can talk to babies and you know how to make them shut up" Craig said pointing at us.

"I don't even know when his diaper is supposed to be changed and I'm his dad" Craig continued.

"Where is Sophie?" I asked.  
"She's gone away on a vacation with her girlfriends" Craig explained. Alphie spoke.

"No he's your dad you can't just call him not Mum" the Doctor said to him.  
"Not mum?" Craig asked.

"Yep that's you, me, and Darcy. Apparently Macy is tiny person and everyone else is peasants well that's unfortunate" the Doctor said.

"What are you doing here?" Craig asked again.  
"We just popped in to say hello" I told him.

"You two don't do that. Besides I've checked my neighbors all of them are human. Is it the fridge are there aliens in my fridge" he asked.  
"No why would there be? Unless you have over expired milk" I told him.  
"What happens to over expired milk?" Craig asked.  
"You don't want to know" I told him. Then the Doctor told him how we were truthfully just popping by to say hello and then about where we were headed to next.

"Well that sounds good" Craig said. I saw the Doctor looking through the paper and then he quickly set it down.  
"What's wrong?" I asked looking at the expression on his face, it wasn't good.

"Nothing" he sort of sang.  
"You've got your noticing face on I've had nightmares about that face" Craig said.

"No I'm done noticing things" the Doctor said. The lights flickered again.  
"Didn't even notice that" he said.  
"Well I guess time to go" the Doctor said grabbing my hand and leading us out. Apparently he was in a big hurry to see this planet alignment.

"You know we could stay longer and help" I said.  
"Nope just one more thing that's what I said one more safe trip then normal life at home like I planned. Yep and I didn't just notice that light flicker over there. And what I definitely am not doing is scanning the area" the Doctor said taking out his sonic. Macy and I looked at each other and then looked at him weirdly. He walked towards the TARDIS and leaned his head against it.

"We are going. That's what we're gonna do. We're going right now. I'm done saving people I just want to go somewhere where we'll all be safe" the Doctor said to himself.  
"We're staying here" I whispered to Macy already knowing he wanted to stay here and help.

* * *

"And it goes up uppity up and it goes down diddly down. Only 14.99 which I think is a bit steep but hey it's your parent's money and you shouldn't spend it on boring stuff like lamps and vegetables. Yawn" the Doctor said as he showed off this toy helicopter to a bunch of kids. I have to say I didn't expect the Doctor to get a job in a toy shop as a way of trying to figure out what's going on. But oh well I knew the Doctor knew what he was doing hopefully. I was sitting with Macy in a stuffed animal section where she was happily taking a nap on this huge fluffy dog that she was using for a pillow. The people who owned the place were actually quite nice in letting Macy and I hang out at the Doctor's job not to mention I sometimes had to help him out a bit.

"Darcy I'm losing control a bit of help here" the Doctor said looking at me. I quickly ran to him keeping an eye on Macy. He handed me the remote control to the helicopter and at the same time Craig came in with Alphie. I tried to get control of the helicopter but it crashed right into Craig. The Doctor and I quickly crouched down to hide from him using the kids in front of us as a shield. The kids looked at us.

"Well ladies and gentlemen please excuse us as we deal with this awkward moment so please look for your parent/guardians in umm"  
"Lamps" I said finishing the Doctor's sentence. The kids smiled at us and ran to go find their parents.  
"My goodness look at how adorable that doll is" I heard a voice say from around the area Macy was in.  
"I don't see a price tag on it" another voice said.

"I'll be back in a moment" I told the Doctor. I quickly ran to the aisle I left Macy in and had to tell the two ladies that were talking about her that Macy was a normalish baby.

"Hello Craig" I said when I got back to the Doctor to see Craig standing there looking very confused.  
"Hang on mind Yappy" the Doctor said as Craig was about to step on this toy robot dog.

"Who?" Craig asked.  
"Yappy the robot dog not as much fun as I remember" the Doctor said.  
"You look terrible" I said to Craig having flashback of myself to when Macy couldn't sleep through the whole night.  
"I couldn't get him to sleep I even tried singing to him last night" Craig told me.  
"Don't ever do that" I advised him. Alphie spoke.  
"Well it turns out he thought you were crying also" the Doctor said.

"Anyways I think it's about time to say goodbye to Yappy. Goodbye Craig, Goodbye Stormageddon, Goodbye Macy, Goodbye Darcy" the Doctor said in this low voice and he made the dog kiss my nose before he put it away. When he put the dog down I heard something whiz past him.

"What was that?" he asked. Craig and I walked to the Doctor and saw he was investigating something.  
"You're here for a reason and I know because it's you and because it's you that means it's something dangerous and it's something alien" Craig said.

"No it's not" I said.  
"I need to know you two I live here" he told us. The Doctor and I kept our mouths shut.  
"My baby lives here" Craig added.  
"People have been going missing since Tuesday" the Doctor whispered as we walked out of the store.  
"And what else?" Craig asked.

"The blackouts seem to have something to do with these disappearances" I informed him as we followed the Doctor towards this elevator.

"But that's just the council putting in new cables isn't it?" Craig asked.  
"Really you're gonna believe that story" I told him. I saw that a sign said the elevator was broken but the Doctor pointed his sonic at it and got it back and running.

"See here I am here to help" the Doctor said pushing Alphies stroller into the elevator.  
"But there's a sign that says danger" Craig said.  
"It's fine" the Doctor told him.

"Do I look stupid?" Craig asked.  
"No one answer that question" I said. Alphie and Macy spoke and the Doctor laughed but quickly got a dirty look from Craig.

"So nice seeing you" I said hitting the door close button but Craig held the doors open.  
"Fine there's more" the Doctor admitted and the three of us joined Craig and Alphie in the elevator. The Doctor quickly explained how something was teleporting in and out of the mall. Just then the lights flickered and our surroundings changed. We were in this broken down spaceship. Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice because the Doctor immediately covered my mouth when I was about to say something and he made Craig look him straight in the eyes to not see what was going on.

"Is that the lights again?" Craig asked.  
"Yep that's it, it's the lights" the Doctor said in his lying voice. Macy spoke.  
"Shhh Macy. Daddy's busy professing his love to your new mummy" the Doctor said looking into Craig's eyes very intensely and neither of them were breaking eye contact.

"Excuse me" I said through his hand. The Doctor gave me a look that said _Shut up please_.  
"What?" Craig asked all confused.

"I love you" the Doctor told him.  
"You love me?" he asked.  
"Yes Craig it's you it's always been you. I mean sure I may have had a baby with that woman but I can leave her and take the baby with me, we can have two kids together Craig because that is how much I love you" the Doctor said.  
"Me?" Craig asked.  
"Is that so surprising" the Doctor said wrapping his arms around Craig's neck finally taking his hand off my mouth but I didn't even bother to start talking from how shocked I was at what was happening before my eyes. I had no idea the Doctor would go so far to make sure Craig wouldn't freak out and I was pretty sure he was stalling and just waiting for everything to go back to normal.

"Doctor are you gonna kiss me?" Craig asked.  
"Yes, yes I will. I bet you'd like that. I haven't kissed anyone in awhile but hey I got her pregnant so I must be good at it" the Doctor said trying to kiss Craig now. I was holding in laughter from how funny this was and covering Macy's eyes.

"Doctor I'm sort of taken and besides I'm sure Darcy would- OH MY GOD" Craig said tearing his eyes away from the Doctor finally seeing that we weren't in an elevator any more.

"Or we could just hold hands" the Doctor said trying to pull this all off as nothing.

"What's happening?" Craig asked.  
"Well first of all I don't really love you accept as a friend" the Doctor said and then I heard these very familiar loud footsteps and I saw a Cyberman coming towards us.  
"Doctor now would be a good time to take out the sonic" I said trying to stay calm so Macy wouldn't freak out because she was just looking around probably wondering what the hell was going on.

"Doctor what the hell is that?" Craig asked. The Doctor pointed his sonic at it and it was getting closer to us and all three of us were screaming and shouting at each other and then suddenly we were back in the elevator.  
"How'd you do that?" I asked the Doctor.  
"Quick reverse" he explained.

"What the hell was that?" Craig asked again. We all walked out of the elevator trying to look as normal as possible.

"They must being using the lift as a part of their teleporting system on their ship" the Doctor said to himself.  
"Doctor what was that?" Craig asked for the third time.  
"They were Cybermen" I told him.  
"Hang on we were in space on an actual spaceship!" Craig exclaimed.  
"Will you shut up I think Switzerland heard you" I told him. We all walked outside and the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver to the sky.

"Can't seem to find it there must be a force field around it or something" the Doctor said.

"But you stopped the teleport they can't come back" Craig said.  
"Actually he just bought us some time" I said.

"So if they have got a teleport and they're evil why haven't they invaded already?" he asked. The Doctor and I just stayed silent.

"Craig take Alphie and go. Same with you Darcy" the Doctor said.  
"No" Craig and I shouted at him.  
"Why?" the Doctor moaned.  
"Because I remember last time people got killed and I was safe when I was around you" Craig told him.  
"What's your excuse" the Doctor said looking at me. Macy spoke.

"Do you have to be like your mother and be stubborn as ever" the Doctor smiled at her and taking her in his arms.

"Alright let's go investigate" the Doctor said leading us to this makeup store and then we had to split up and ask around if people had seen anything strange lately. The Doctor had stolen my conversation starter (Macy) so I had to awkwardly start talking to a couple of the Doctor's coworkers and it turned out they hadn't seen anything. I heard this loud crashing noise at a woman's shopping store. I ran to it and saw the Doctor enter at the same time I did and we both saw Craig picking up women's underwear surrounded by a teenage girl who worked at the store and George the security guard. The Doctor grabbed my hand and we ran in.  
"Hello everyone here to help" the Doctor said.  
"Oh Hello Doctor, Darcy, Macy" the both said to us.

"Has anyone seen a silver rat?" the Doctor asked them. They both shook their heads.  
"Anyways this is our friend Craig. Nice uniform by the way George" I said hoping flattery would get Craig out of trouble.

"Thank you Darcy. Listen if he's with you two that's ok" George said.  
"Sorry I thought he was hastling me. I mean first Shona didn't show up so I'm doing twice amount of work for the same out of money" the teenager whined. The Doctor did my baby silencing trick and it worked on her.

"Please teach me how to do that?" Craig begged.  
"Once I figure out how I do that I will" I told him.  
"Wait unshhhhh" the Doctor said to the teenager.

"Shona, she didn't show up?" the Doctor asked.  
"Yeah she was supposed to be in today but she didn't show up" she said.

"When'd you last see her?" I asked.  
"She was cleaning up the dressing rooms" she told me. We quickly walked over to the dressing rooms but they wouldn't let us in till I picked out some clothing. Macy spoke real quickly.  
"She said pick out this" the Doctor said picking up a short skirt.  
"I'm sure she did" I said just picking up a cardigan which gave us admittance to the rooms. The Doctor and I were looking in rooms for some kind of clue that Cybermen were here. I heard a scream from the side the Doctor was on.  
"Sorry ma'am I would try that in red if I were you by the way" the Doctor advised.

"I don't get how everyone loves you two. I tried using the baby as a conversation technique and I nearly got arrested" Craig said. Alphie spoke.  
"Stormy thinks you should believe in yourself" the Doctor said.

"Great now my own kids reviewing me" Craig whined.  
"Eh they stop doing it eventually. You have no idea how many times it took for me to find the right binky for Macy. She wouldn't stop being so picky about the color and the texture of that squishy plastic part" I told him. The Doctor found where they took Shona and then Craig took Alphie to go change him however he was a bit upset at the Doctor being so loveable and knowing everything. I turned to my right and immediately froze.  
"You don't think I'm annoying do you?" the Doctor asked. I didn't answer him because right in front of me was Amy and right next to her was Rory carrying a bunch of shopping bags. Macy let out a little squeal and they both looked up at us but the Doctor had pulled us behind a rack to hide. We saw a little girl walk up to Amy and ask her for her autograph. I had a feeling the Doctor wanted us to say hi to her but it looked like he didn't want to ruin how normal their lives seemed to be going. Macy was struggling in my arms because I know how badly she wanted to see her Aunt Amy and Uncle Rory she absolutely adored the both of them. The Doctor and I both knew that this was hard for the both of us. When they were gone we popped up from behind the racks and saw the little girl who had asked for Amy's autograph pointing at us. We looked behind us and saw a picture of Amy looking stunning and I saw it was a perfume add for a perfume called Petrichor and right at the bottom it said _For the girl who's tired of waiting_ the Doctor and I both smiled at that. And we just stood there looking at the picture and he put his arm around my shoulder.

* * *

We all decided to hide out till the shops closed to look for this cybermouse thing that the Doctor said would lead us to the Cybermen. We could hear George checking for any people hiding out in the store like us but luckily he had passed by us and once he was gone we went looking for our little cybermouse. The Doctor started looking around the place with the sonic screwdriver. Alphie started crying.  
"Can't you put that on quiet?" Craig asked.  
"It's a sonic screwdriver" the Doctor stated. Macy spoke.  
"Sorry I mean tinkerbell" he said. I smiled at her.  
"Oh and look what I got you" the Doctor said handing Craig a carrier very similar to the one I was carrying Macy in at the moment.  
"What's this?" Craig asked.  
"It's a papoose Stormy wants to be strapped to you because you are way to slow when he summons you" the Doctor said.

"Is he ever gonna stop grading me?" Craig asked.  
"It's parenthood. If you can't handle it get a babysitter" the Doctor said. Alphie spoke.  
"No it dosen't have to be a hot one" the Doctor said. Suddenly I heard this beeping noise and saw this little metal mouse thing crawl up to us which I assumed was the cybermouse. The Doctor caught it and picked it up.  
"That's it? It's actually kind of cute" I said and Macy was about to touch it but it opened it's mouth and almost bit down on her fingers and the Doctor turned it off. Craig was freaking out and the Doctor and I were trying to make him shut up till finally I did that shhing thing. Then we heard someone scream. The Doctor ran ahead of us and Craig and I followed behind him. Well mainly I did because Craig was having a hard time putting Alphie in the carrier. Macy and I found the Doctor in the basement and saw he was on the ground unconscious and there was a Cybermen right in front of him. I just stood there scared and then the Cyberman just teleported away. The Doctor then started to wake up slowly.  
"Doctor what happened?" I asked.  
"I think I've been chipped, chapped,chopped" he said all confused and I helped him up. Just then Craig came running in.

"You're a bit late" I told him as we walked out of the basement. The Doctor explained at how he had found George dead and then the Cyberman knocked him out.

"So wait I though you cut off the teleport?" Craig asked.  
"I did but they fixed it however they're not fully complete Cybermen. They must be using the missing people as spare parts" the Doctor said.

"How come it didn't attack us?" I asked.  
"We don't exactly have the right parts. But still why does it seem that whatever I'm trying to figure out makes less sense?" he said.

"We need to head back to base" Craig said.  
"We have a base?" I asked.

No one's P.o.v

It turned out the base was Craig's house. The Doctor was busy making something on the kitchen table and Darcy was just sitting there using her arm as a pillow feeling tired. Macy and Alphie were upstairs sleeping.

"Got to go to the shop to get some milk you know what to do when he starts crying" Craig said throwing a baby monitor to the Doctor and then leaving.  
"Wait no I don't know" the Doctor realized and just then he heard either Alphie or Macy crying on the monitor. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He looked to Darcy for help and saw she was asleep now looking very peaceful. The Doctor smiled at her patted her hand and walked up the stairs. If Darcy could do it why couldn't he? The Doctor walked into Alphie's room and saw it was Alphie crying.  
"Hello Stormageddon" the Doctor said walking up to the crib. He looked and saw Macy just looked annoyed at being awoken by Alphie crying.  
"Great you and mummy both have the same look when you wake up" the Doctor said toward Macy. Alphie was still crying.  
"Hey there be quiet go to sleep" he whispered. Macy looked at him weirdly.  
"This is why mummy puts you to sleep I have no clue what I'm doing" the Doctor told her.  
"Alright come on shhhhhh. Stop crying you have so much to look forward to a normal human life save the tears for later" the Doctor said to Alphie and he started to calm down and a couple seconds later he was asleep.  
"That was unbelievably easy" the Doctor said to Macy who was awake now.

"God I'm so old" the Doctor suddenly thought out loud and then he looked at Macy and picked her up.  
"And you little one are so young. You've got so much ahead of you, you could be anything. I would say you could walk among the stars but you've already done that" he told her. He saw her looking at this little night light Alphie had which projected a bunch of stars onto the ceiling. The Doctor looked up at the ceiling with her.  
"You know they don't actually look like that. They're very more impressive" the Doctor said and then he took out his sonic screwdriver and suddenly the ceiling looked like the night sky. Macy looked up at them amazed and the Doctor smiled at his daughter.

"When I was your age I dreamed of the stars and I guess you could say I've lived my dream. I owned the stage I gave everything a 110% I hope you and your mummy have as much fun as I did" the Doctor said kissing her on the top of her head and hoping she didn't catch that he had just spoke to her in past tense.

Darcy's P.o.v  
I woke up to hear this beeping noise and saw that the little cybermouse wasn't that far from me. The Doctor must have moved it there after he was done with it. Just then it opened its mouth and jumped at me. I was holding it back with my hands.  
"DOCTOR" I screamed holding it back. The Doctor came down the stairs carrying Macy.  
"Oh no you don't" he said taking out his sonic and the cybermouse flew out of my hand sort of dead.  
"Come on we need to get out I only stunned it" the Doctor said running outside with Macy.  
"I'll go get Alphie" I said running up the stairs grabbing him and running back out with an impatient Doctor holding the backdoor open for us. When we closed it the Doctor handed Macy to me.  
"I'm going back in there to kill it" he said then he tried to open the door but it was locked and then he looked in his pockets and saw his sonic screwdriver wasn't there. Macy pointed to something through the window and we saw the sonic on the ground. The Doctor grabbed his phone to call Craig and tell him to not come in the house but of course Craig did not have his phone so right as he walked in the cybermouse jumped on him.

"Alright guess I better get a running start" the Doctor said to himself.  
"At doing what?" I asked.  
"Um you'll see. Macy listen what you're about to see Daddy don't ever do it" he told her.

"Do what?" I asked. The Doctor ran and jumped through the glass window on the door and both him and Craig destroyed the cybermouse. After that the 6 of us lounged on the couch and talked about things. Eventually I did fall asleep with my head on the Doctor's shoulder. Darn baby every time I try to put her to sleep she drags me down with her.

No One's P.o.v

The Doctor looked at Darcy, Macy, Craig and Alphie asleep on the couch as he sat in between them. He looked at Darcy asleep on his shoulder with Macy on top of her.  
"Can you hear me?" he asked her. She stayed silent.  
"There's no one I can really talk to about this and I know you never want to hear this subject so I'm just gonna talk to you about it while you can't hear me" he said.  
"I'm so selfish and stupid. We should have never left the house. I put people in danger. Darcy listen very soon I won't be here. My time is running out and I don't mean exit door. Silence will fall when the question is asked I don't even know what the question is but still….it's tomorrow. I can't put it off any longer. Tomorrow is the day I die" the Doctor said to her. He then looked at her still asleep glad that she hadn't heard him. However for some reason she nestled closer to him as if she didn't want to let go of him. He smiled down at her.  
"Darcy you've grown so much from when I first met you" he said laying his head on top of hers hearing her breathing.  
Darcy's P.o.v

When I woke up I found myself on the couch sleeping with Alphie and Macy and the Doctor's long coat was splayed over the three of us. I got up slowly trying not to wake Macy up and saw on the fridge was a note from the Doctor and Craig. The Doctor's note said _Craig and Darcy went to go stop Cybermen Sorry The Doctor_ and then Craig's note said _Went to go help the Doctor take care of Alphie while I'm gone_.  
"God what a bunch of idiot's" I said to myself. I quickly got Macy and Alphie and drove to the mall and put them both in the stroller even though it was a tight fit. I was running through the mall looking for the Doctor till finally I ran into this one old lady who worked with the Doctor.  
"You looking for your boys?" She asked.  
"Yes have you seen them?" I asked.  
"They're both in the dressing room" she smiled at me.  
"Thank you" I said running off without the stroller.

"Oh and could you watch the babies" I asked running backwards for a minute.  
"You three take your time" she said talking to the babies. I quickly ran to the dressing room where the Doctor had looked for where the Cybermen had taken Shona yesterday and saw a little tunnel I climbed into it and slipped and somersaulted all the way down ending up underground now where I saw a little space ship.  
"Ok time to go save my boys. Even though I don't have a plan" I said to myself prepping myself for running. And then I ran into the space ship and I was immediately grabbed by a Cyberman. I saw the Doctor was being held back by one while Craig was getting pushed into this machine by another one.  
"Do none of you listen to my notes?" the Doctor asked. A Cyberman did a scan of me and said I was not compatible.

"He will be our new leader start procedure. Step 1 clense specimen of all emotions" A Cyberman said to the one who was holding Craig down in this machine and these latches started to close over him.

"Craig listen you can fight it just think of anything right now. Anything that can give you emotions" I told him.  
"Come on Craig we believe in you, you can do this" the Doctor shouted but he was unable to fight back and Craig was now wearing a Cybermen helmet. I heard Alphie crying and saw there was a little security camera and we could see the old woman holding Alphie now and Macy was still sitting in the stroller.  
"Alphie, I'm sorry" I said to the little screen.  
"We couldn't help him" the Doctor added.

"Soundwave is projected as fear which is irrevocable" A Cyberman said. Just then we realized that Craig could still hear Alphie which somehow broke the machine and he burst out of the machine alive. Just then the Cybermen let the Doctor and I go. Apparently they couldn't handle all the emotions flying around in the room. We quickly ran up to safety and made it back alive. I then immediately ran to Macy and held her and the Doctor put his arms around us. Craig grabbed Alphie.  
"The Cybermen I destroyed them with love" Craig suddenly realized. The Doctor tried to explain it scientifically but Macy and I glared at him and he just plainly said.  
"Yeah you destroyed them with love" Apparently Craig needed a new shirt so he went to go get one at a nearby store. Once he was changing the Doctor looked at me.  
"I think it's about time we go now" he said.  
"Without saying goodbye?" I asked.  
"Oh I left a note for him on the fridge he'll understand. Besides doesn't sitting down on a couch just watching a movie sound wonderful right now" the Doctor said walking us to the TARDIS.  
"Yes" I admitted. I saw the Doctor look at his watch and then get a worried look on his face.  
"What'd you do that for?" I asked.  
"Nothing just checking the time" he said.

"You're lying" I said stopping him from going any further.  
"I can't look at my watch" he smiled at me. I let him through the TARDIS doors. Just then a thought occurred to me.

"What were you talking to me about last night?" I asked. The Doctor froze.  
"You heard me?" he asked.  
"I heard you talking to me I just didn't know what it was about" I said. The Doctor took Macy and sat her down in her car seat. Then he grabbed my hand and led me to a random room in the TARDIS.  
"Darcy tomorrow is the day I die" he told me flat out.

"Stop you're not going to die ok we can avoid it" I said.  
"I need to stop running at some point" he told me.  
"But not while I'm still around" I said.

"I'm not letting you die with me" he said.  
"I wasn't suggesting that" I told him.  
"I don't even know why I have to die" he sighed.  
"Then let's find out. I'll stick with you till the very end" I said grabbing his hand.  
"And after it happens?" he asked.  
"I'll do whatever you want me to. I'll continue living me life, I'll marry Jack" I joked.

"Anything that will make you die happy and knowing that I still love you" I said. _Although I will try and find a way to stop it at the same time_ I thought to myself.  
"So what do we do about Macy? I don't want her to be with us while this happening" he said.  
"I've got an idea for some babysitters" I told him.

* * *

"You sure they'll be up to it?" the Doctor asked.  
"They did a good job of babysitting last time" I reminded him holding Macy on my hip. The Doctor and I looked at each other and I saw he was teary eyed. He was probably thinking of how this would be the last time he ever saw Macy. I handed her to him and I watched them talk.  
"No Daddy's not going to cry" the Doctor told her. She spoke to him.  
"Don't worry I'm fine I just want to tell you something. I love you very very much and so do a lot of other people who I know will take very good care of you and help you and mummy when you grow up to be such an amazing girl. You look so much like your Mummy and I hate to say it you're a lot like me and just remember. I'm always gonna be right here" he said pointing to her heart. He held her close to him and then kissed her on the top of her head and then handed her to me.  
"I'll be right back" I said walking into the apartment building. I knocked on the door and saw my good old semi-friend Sherlock Holmes answer it.  
"Are you asking me to babysit again?" he asked looking at Macy. I nodded feeling unable to talk right now.  
"Alright" he groaned. I handed Macy to him.  
"I'll be back ok" I told her and then even though I knew he wouldn't like it I hugged Sherlock.  
"I think it may be because of you I'm developing a soft spot for children" he said smiling at Macy. I waved at them before leaving. I went back out to the TARDIS and the Doctor and I actually went back to Craig's house where we cleaned it up and said goodbye to Craig and Alphie. Craig even gave the Doctor a Stetson which made me know that the Doctor's time was really up because when I saw him before he died he wore that hat. After we were finished at Craig's we walked up to the TARDIS.

"So one last trip then" the Doctor said looking at me and then TARDIS and we grabbed each other's hands. I felt a couple pairs of eyes on us and saw the kids from the files that River had shown me before she left.

"Hello I'm the Doctor. I came to help. I just wanted to let you know that you are very much welcome" he said tipping his hat towards them and then he walked into the TARDIS.  
"I also have a message for you if anyone ever ask you about us remember to say that I told you to tell them I wanted you to say'Hello River'" I said and then I walked into the TARDIS ready for the Doctor and I's last adventure.

No One's P.o.v

River Song looked at the files of these three children who had seen the Doctor and Darcy and noticed that each of the children had said that the woman (Darcy) with the Doctor had given them a message to say "Hello River" if anyone had ever asked them about her and the Doctor. She smiled and knew that Darcy did that just to have fun with her. She then looked at her diary looking at the date of the Doctor's death.  
"Tick tock goes the clock and what now shall we play? Tick tock goes the clock now summers gone away" she heard a distant voice rhyme somewhere in the library.

"Hello?" she asked. And right in front of her was this old woman with an eye patch.  
"Such a lovely old song but is it about him?" she asked.  
"You know about the Doctor?" River guessed very excited now.  
"Oh so much. Now don't try and remember me we've been apart far too long" the woman said to River. She heard a noise behind her and saw these two tall creatures with huge heads dressed in suits.  
"What are these?" she asked.  
"Your owners" the woman replied. River quickly turned around forgetting what she had just seen.  
"So they made you a doctor today. Doctor River Song, oh how clever you are you know what this is don't you" the woman said pointing at the date of the Doctor's death.  
"According to some accounts it's the day the Doctor dies but it's just a fairytale" River immediately stated.

"And this is where it begins" the woman smiled at her. Everything happened so quickly these two men came in with an astronaut suit saying that she was the one who was destined to kill the Doctor. She was held down as they drugged her and all she could think about was that she was now going ruin the Macy's childhood by killing the Doctor, she was going to break Darcy's heart by killing the Doctor, and she was going to kill the man she once loved. She just wished she could apologize for everything but she soon blacked out and found herself in the astronaut suit in a lake.

_Tick tock goes the clock he cradled and he rocked her _

_Tick tock goes the clock till River kills the Doctor_

**Ok that's it sorry it was long but I hope you all enjoyed it. **


	60. The wedding of Darcy Lightwood

**Thank you to:**

**Ageoldcontradiction, grapejuice101, Alyssa love, crazycatfishlol123 (I think you that is so nice that you love this story so much), LillianaKay2011, Lady Cherri, animemonkey13(same here I get so into it that I sometimes yell at the t.v.), 1945.**

**Also thanks for all the story alerts and favorites now on with the chapter. **

**April 22, 2011 5:02 pm.**

"Not to many late nights in a Gaul I hope?" Malokeh the Siliurian doctor asked Winston Churchill.

"Just the one and it included an argument with Cleopatra, who is a terrible woman, but an excellent dancer" Winston answered.  
"I can tell from your blood pressure" Malokeh sighed. Winston looked at the clock and saw that it was again 5:02 pm.

"What time do you have doctor?" Winston asked Malokeh.  
"Two minutes past five" Malokeh said checking his watch.  
"It's always two minutes past five day or night it's always two minutes past five in the afternoon. Why is that?" Winston thought out loud.

"That's because it's the time Winston" Malokeh told him.  
"But look at the date it's always the 22nd of April. Does that not bother you?" he asked.  
"The day and the time has always been the same why is it bothering you now?" Malokeh asked.

"I want to see the soothsayer. Where is he?" Winston asked.

"In the tower where you threw him last time" Malokeh replied.  
"Get him" Winston demanded. A couple minutes later a man with shoulder length hair was brought into the room dressed in roman garb. Everyone left the room except for Winston and the man.  
"Tick tock goes the clock as the old song says. But they don't do they" Winston said looking at the clock in the room.

"Something has happened to time that's what you say. That's what you always say. All of history is happening at once but what does that mean?" Winston asked. He had been thinking about this often and had sometimes wondered why there were dinosaurs, Romans, cars, and hover crafts everywhere it just didn't seem right.

"What happened? Explain to me in terms that I can understand. What happened to time?" he asked the man. The man lifted his head revealing himself to be the Doctor with a beard now.  
"Two women" the Doctor answered.

* * *

Darcy's P.o.v

The Doctor and I walked into the room we had just recently blown up to destroy a Dalek that supposedly knew something about the Silence.  
"Imagine you were dying. Imagine you were afraid and a long way from home in terrible pain and just when you thought it couldn't get worse you looked up and saw the face of the Devil" the Doctor said a bit darkly although it was hard to take him seriously wearing that Stetson. I was hating how everything was going so quickly it had only taken the Doctor minutes after we dropped off Macy to find someone who knew something about the Silence and here we were standing over a destroyed Dalek who I knew would give us information towards why the Doctor had to die and then not that long afterwards I would have to leave him so he could go die.

"Hello Dalek" I said right into its eyestalk.

"Emergency, emergency weapon system disabled" the Dalek started to shout. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at it and then popped its head off were we saw this little silver ball which must be a Dalek brain.

"I need to know everything you know about the silence" the Doctor said to the Dalek pointing his sonic screwdriver at the brain and he got the information onto it.

"I know where we're heading next" the Doctor said grabbing my hand as we ran to the TARDIS.  
"Doctor come on why are we rushing into this?" I asked.

"There's no way we can stop what's going to happen. Like I told you before I just want to know why I have to die" he said. I gave him a look.  
"Darcy I can't change time this time we're going to just have to let things be" the Doctor told me.

"Screw letting things be, I want you to stay with me and Macy not go off and die" I nearly shouted.

"I have to" he said. The Doctor gave me a sad look and then we took off in the TARDIS.

**Docks of Calisto B**

The Doctor and I walked into this sort of bar. We walked up to the bartender.  
"We need Gidian Vandelur get him now" the Doctor told him.

"Who says he's here" the bartender asked. The Doctor looked at me and I lifted the Dalek eye stalk onto the bar.  
"I'll get him in a moment" the bartender said. The Doctor and I sat down at a table not really talking that much. A man sat down across from us wearing a cloak.

"Father Gidian Vandelur" the Doctor said. The man lowered his cloak and I saw he was wearing an eye patch.  
"My condolence" the Doctor said to him.  
"Huh?" I said very confused now.  
"Gidian Vandelur has been dead for six months" the Doctor explained to me. Then he pointed his sonic screwdriver at Gidian and he froze up.

"Look into his eye" the Doctor said I looked and saw a little man.

"Oh it's our favorite midget time police then" I realized. The Doctor smiled at me.

"Can I speak to your Captain please?" the Doctor asked the little man. He nodded and ran off. Then robot Gidian nodded his head meaning he was ready to talk.  
"Hello again always nice to see the Teselecta (tiny time police)" the Doctor said to them.

"Doctor what have you done to our systems?" it asked.  
"Oh just froze them up for awhile. Now this unit can disguise themselves as anything so if your posing as Vandelur your investigating the Silence. Tell me about them" the Doctor ordered.  
"Tell you what?" it asked.

"One thing just one. Who's their weakest link?" the Doctor asked.  
**Live Chess Match: planet Unknown**

The Doctor and I were at this intense live chess match and I was watching him play a game of chess with this Viking with an eye patch. So far the Doctor was winning in the game and the little chess piece the Viking had to move was sparking from electricity coming off of it. I could see the Doctor and him discussing. The people who I was sitting in the stands with were getting restless at the Viking for not making his move yet. Then the Doctor looked at me and smiled and then forfeited the game which meant he had got his way. I quickly ran down to the playing area and hugged the Doctor for his achievement and because I knew I wouldn't have that many chance's to hug him.

"Come with me" the Viking said leading us to this cellar. We followed him and climbed down into this sort of tomb.

"What are we doing down here again?" I whispered to the Doctor.  
"Apparently Dorian knew a lot about the Silence and why they want to kill me" the Doctor told me.  
"Who's Dorian?" I asked.  
"Fat blue man" he reminded me. I was still a bit confused because I knew he had been killed by the headless monks.

"Got it" I said anyways as we walked down this hallway where skulls were lined up on shelves.

"This is where the headless monks keep the heads they chop off. Watch out there are traps everywhere" the Viking told us.

"Uhh I hate rats" the Doctor quoted and I knew he was referencing Indiana Jones which made me smile. I think I heard a snake hiss so I said  
"Snakes why does there always have to be snakes" the Doctor and I laughed at each other. The Viking apparently didn't get what was going on.  
"There are no snakes or rats in here" he told us.

"Oh good" I said.  
"The skulls eat them" he continued. And that really killed the mood. While we were walking even further down the hallway I saw that the skulls were following us with their eyes.

"The headless monks behead you alive remember" the Viking reminded us. I grabbed the Doctor's hand feeling a chill go up my spine as I looked at the skulls. We entered this room and saw some boxes on little pedestals.

"Do those also contain heads?" I asked. The Viking nodded at me.  
"Why are some of them contained in boxes?" the Doctor asked.

"Because some people are rich and some are left to rot. And Dorian was always very rich" he told us and then he went to go set the torch he was carrying with him in a torch holder. I walked up the box I was looking at opened it and saw Dorian's head just laying there. And then it sneezed on me.  
"Ugh that's disgusting" I said wiping my face on the Doctor's jacket sleeve.  
"Oh thank you that's what I really wanted on my jacket snot" he said.

"Thank you for bringing us here by the way" the Doctor thanked the Viking.  
"My pleasure it saves me the trouble of burying you two. Nobody beats me at chess" he said pointing a gun at us. He started to walk towards us but fell in a trap and was eaten by skulls we quickly closed the trap up as the skulls tried to jump up to us.

"Hello?" I heard Dorian's voice ask. The Doctor and I turned around to the box. We walked towards it.  
"Awww Doctor and Darcy thank god it's you. The monks they turned on me" he said all shocked.

"Well I'm afraid they actually did" I said.

"Give it to me straight how bad are my injuries?" he asked. The Doctor and I looked at each other speechless about what to say. Then Dorian burst out laughing.  
"Oh your faces are priceless" Dorian laughed at us.

* * *

Winston looked at the Doctor frustratedly taking his cigar out of his mouth.  
"This is absurd other planets, carnivorous skulls, talking heads. I don't know why I'm listening to you" Winston said to him.  
"Because in another reality you and I are friends and I know you sense that. Just like how I know you sense that something is wrong with time" the Doctor said to him.  
"You mentioned two women. The one that was with you from the beginning must be one of them so who was the other one?" Winston asked.  
"I'm getting to her" the Doctor said.  
"What are they like? Attractive I assume" Winston said.  
"One of them is hell in high heels and the other is sexy as hell and also the greatest person I've ever met" the Doctor smiled at him.

"Tell me more" Winston said very anxiously.

* * *

"You know it's not that bad being a head and all I got a media chip implanted years ago and the wifi down here is excellent" Dorian told us. I was actually listening to him while the Doctor paced around the room.

"I need to know about the silence" the Doctor said to him.

"They're a religious order of great power and digression the sentinels of history they like to call themselves" Dorian explained to us.  
"And they want him dead" I said pointing to the Doctor.

"No they just don't want him alive" Dorian answered.

"Well that's great I was a bit worried there for a second" the Doctor said sarcastically.

"You're a mad man with a dangerous past but your future is even infinitely more terrifying. The Silence believe it must be averted" Dorian said.  
"You know you could've told us about this last time we met" I accused him.  
"It was a busy day" he sighed.

"What's so dangerous about my future?" the Doctor asked.

"On the fields of Trensilore at the fall of the 11th a question will be asked. A question that must never be answered" Dorian said.  
"Silence will fall when the question is answered" the Doctor said looking at a piece of paper.

"Silence must fall is more like it. The Silence are determined that you must never reach Trensilore" Dorian explained.  
"What's this have to do with the Doctor?" I asked.

"It's the first question ever asked. The oldest question in the universe hidden in plain sight. Would you like to know what it is?" Dorian asked.  
"Yes" the Doctor answered.

"Are you sure?" he asked and all the skulls started to look at us.  
"Yes" I said my curiosity just couldn't take it any longer. And then he told us the question I was confused at how simple it was. The Doctor looked at me then said

"Grab the box"

"What?" Dorian exclaimed but I quickly shut the lid and we ran back to the TARDIS. I set the box down on the pilot seat and heard Dorian whine about how his head hurt and that he was bored already. The Doctor quickly looked up the date of his death. I saw in his eyes how badly he didn't want to die. I put my arms around him.  
"Doctor you don't have to go. Please don't leave me" I whispered into his shoulder.

"He has to die especially since he knows what the question is" Dorian said to him. The Doctor and I were looking at each other now. I was just shaking my head at him pleading him to not go to Lake Silencio.

* * *

"So what was the question? Why did it mean your death?" Winston asked as him and the Doctor walked into this sort of ballroom.

"Suppose there was a man who knew a secret. A terrible dangerous secret that must never be told. How would you erase that secret from the world destroy it forever before it can be spoken?" the Doctor said trying to see what Winston's answer would be.

"If I had to I would kill the man" Winston admitted.  
"And then silence would fall. All the times I've heard that I never realized it was my own silence. My death. The Doctor will fall" the Doctor said. He then suddenly looked at his surroundings.  
"Why are we here?" he asked.  
"This is the senate room" Winston told him.

"Why did we leave your office?' the Doctor asked.  
"Well we wanted to stroll didn't we?" Winston sort of asked himself. The Doctor checked his pulse and realized how fast it was going.  
"I think I've been running? Why do you have your revolver?" he asked looking at the gun in Winston's hand.  
"Well your dangerous company soothsayer" Winston explained. The Doctor looked at his arm and saw one dark dash made by a Sharpie.  
"I think I am" the Doctor questioned.

"Resume your story" Winston said.

* * *

"Doctor, Darcy please open my box I have an awful headache" Dorian whined. The Doctor was going around the TARDIS trying to send us somewhere.  
"I swear I'm going to drop kick his head" I said to the Doctor. I opened it very annoyed at Dorian and saw his head was flipped upside down.

"Why lake silencio? Why Utah?" the Doctor asked him.

"It's a still point in time makes it easier to create a fixed point and your death is a fixed point. You can't run away from this Doctor" Dorian told him.

"He's been running all his life" I defended him.  
"But now he knows what's at stake. He has to die" Dorian said.  
"Not today" the Doctor said picking up a phone. My eyes suddenly looked up into his and I saw that he knew how happy I was that he was going to run away from his death.  
"Now how about you meet my friend the Brigadier" the Doctor said to me.

"I'd love to" I said remembering stories he had told me about him.

"You can't do this" Dorian said.  
"Of course I can there's always more. I could invent a new color. Save the dodo, join the Beatles. Hello it's me tell him my fiancée and I will be there soon and we'll be going out and everything is on me except for the driving and the food" the Doctor said as someone answered the phone. Then he covered the mouth piece so he could snap at Dorian some more.

"I've got a time machine. I can keep going as long as I want. I could go help Rose Tyler with her homework and go to all of Jack's parties in one night" the Doctor said. I knew deep down that Doctor knew he didn't have to die now so I was smiling a real smile now.  
"Time catches up with all of us" Dorian said.  
"Well it is not the boss of me. Hello" the Doctor said back into the phone again and I listened in on the conversation.  
"Doctor I don't know how to put this but Brigadier Lethridge Stewart passed away a few months ago" A voice on the other line said.  
"Doctor?" the voice asked because the Doctor just stood there dumbfounded.

"Yeah" he answered.  
"He died very peacefully if that's a comfort and always left out a bottle whisky just in case you came around" the voice told him. The Doctor smiled sadly at that. He then hung up the phone and gave me his _I'm sorry_ look. I knew that, that brief moment of happiness and running away with him we had just had was over. There was no way I could stop him from going off to his death now.

"It's time" he whispered to me I hugged him and held on to him for what felt like forever because I knew this was the part where I had to leave him. And then he redirected the TARDIS. When it stopped I found myself at the Torchwood hub with Jack waiting outside for us. When we first stepped out he was smiling but then he saw the look on our faces and he immediately was wondering what was wrong.

"Jack I have to ask you something very important" the Doctor said.

"What?" he said looking between the Doctor and I.  
"I'm going to die very soon and when that happens. I need you to take care of Darcy and our daughter and by that I mean you take my place as a husband and father" he continued. Jack looked at the Doctor and agreed.  
"Thank you. You're the only other man I know who would take care of them as well as I could" the Doctor said hugging Jack.  
"I'll make you proud and make sure to guard them with my life" Jack told him. I was actually ok that the Doctor and had chosen Jack because who else could keep me company while I lived forever and not to mention we worked well together. However Jack just wasn't him. The Doctor then turned to me.

"Please don't go" I said one last time.  
"I have to" he said kissing me on the top of my head.

No one's P.o.v

"So I'm never gonna see you again" Darcy said as tears were streaming down her face now. The Doctor cringed a bit at how similar that sounded to when he left Rose at Bad Wolf Bay. He just stood there silent.  
"When I go I want you to remember me forever. I don't ever not want to be a part of your life. I want you to tell Macy stories about all the adventures we had and I want you to always remember that from the beginning I have always loved you and I will love you till the day you die" he said putting his forehead against hers wanting her tears to stop. He then kissed her and he could feel all of their emotions combined together. Both of them put what they were wanting to tell the other what they were feeling through this kiss. As much as he wanted to stay there forever the Doctor pulled away from Darcy and he saw as she walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around him crying into his chest and then he left to go off to his death because he knew the letters he sent would soon reach his friends and they would be waiting for him in Utah.

* * *

**"**Why would you do this?" Winston asked angrily.

"Out of all the things you have told me I find this the hardest to believe. Why would you invite your friends to your death?" he asked.  
"I had to die but I didn't have to die alone" the Doctor told him.  
"But your fiancée why didn't you take her with you then?" Winston asked.  
"Because she knew what was going to happen before I died I wanted to see her happy having no clue what would happen on that day. That way it wouldn't hurt as much to leave because I knew only a few hours later she would run into me from the past and she'd be happy again" the Doctor said.  
"There was also the Ponds. I invited them because however dark it'd get I'd turn around and there they'd be. If you're going to leave remember what you're leaving. Remember the best and my friends have always been the best of me" he continued.  
"So you didn't tell them then?" Winston guessed.  
"It would help if you stopped asking questions" the Doctor said. He then looked at his arm and saw two more lines.

"So this other woman you spoke of you invited her right?" Winston asked.

"Yes River Song came twice and so did Darcy" the Doctor said.

* * *

Darcy's P.o.v

I heard the TARDIS dematerialize for what felt like the last time I would ever see it. I felt Jack holding onto me. However I felt something uncomfortable pinching me in my back that was on Jack's arm. I let go of him and looked at the arm that had caused the pinching and saw what was on his wrist.  
"That's a vortex manipulator" I said. Jack nodded looking at me confused now.

"It doesn't work" he told me. I reached into his pants pocket looking for car keys.  
"Wow your moving fast in this relationship" Jack joked. I didn't find any and then I looked in his jacket pocket.

"You could just tell me whatever you're looking for and I'll find it for you" Jack said. I finally found car keys.  
"You're coming with me" I said going to one of the Torchwood cars. I got in the driver's seat and immediately took off as fast I could for the Doctor and I's house hoping I would find it.  
"So what's the plan?" Jack asked.  
"How'd you know I have a plan?" I asked. He told me to look in the rear view mirror and I saw that my face did spell out that I was a woman on a mission.

"I promised I would be there for him till the very end and that I'd do whatever he wanted when it was his time but I decided to go against all that I said and just be there for him when he dies" I said. Even though I knew I would be messing with my own time stream I didn't really care at the moment but I thought as long as I didn't let myself see myself I'd be fine.  
"You can't do that" Jack told me. I gave him one of my _try me _looks.

"I can at least try" I said.  
"Go for it" Jack urged me putting his hand on top of mine. I smiled at him and I finally found the house. I ran in and grabbed the vortex manipulator River had given me.

"When I come back make sure to have dinner ready ok honey" I joked trying to put some humor into the situation. Jack smiled at me.  
"This is how our relationship is going to work then you go do all the rough and tough danger stuff and I stay at home to make sure everything stays all nice and clean and make sure to have a meal for you to eat by the end of the day" Jack joked.

"Well we could switch on and off" I told him.

"Go say goodbye to him" Jack ordered. I smiled at him and then punched some coordinates in and found myself at Lake Silencio in Utah. I saw my past self, Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River all having a nice picnic by the lake. I looked at the way the Doctor was looking at past me. He looked so sad and happy at the same time why hadn't I noticed before? I saw Amy look at me for a minute.  
"Who's that" I heard her say. I quickly hid behind the car we had driven there. I suddenly noticed that the car was only a few feet from where the Astronaut would soon arise from the lake and kill the Doctor.  
"What?" I heard my past self ask. I peeked from behind the car to see that Amy had noticed I was gone.  
"Nothing" she said shaking it off. I then saw Canton pull up in his truck and I knew the Doctor would be dying soon. I wanted so badly to run out there and hold onto the Doctor one last time but I knew I couldn't. I then saw the Astronaut emerge out of the lake. I saw all of us stand up and the Doctor kissed me one last time and I saw my past self looking so shocked and scared at what was going on. The Doctor walked up to the Astronaut and I had to slide a bit to the side of the car so he couldn't see me but once I was out of his line of sight I peeked up above the car to see what was going on. The astronaut lifted its visor and I saw that River was the astronaut and she was looking really scared.

"Well then here we are at last" the Doctor said.  
"I can't stop it the suits in control" River said holding back tears.

"You're not supposed to stop it. This is supposed to happen" the Doctor said.  
"Run" River begged.  
"I did run and now it's my time" he said.  
"I'm trying to fight it but it's to strong" River said.

"This is where I die it's a fixed point in time. This always happens. Don't worry you won't even remember this" the Doctor assured her.  
"Look over there" the Doctor said moving his eyes to right. River and I followed his eyes and saw he was looking at future River.

"That's me" River said a bit shocked.

"That's you from the future serving time for a murder you probably can't remember. My murder" the Doctor told her.

"Why would you make me watch?" River asked.  
"So you know that you're forgiven by me. As for Darcy she'll never know it was you so you two will still be able to be friends" the Doctor told her.  
"Please my love run" River begged and she lifted her gun towards him now.  
"I can't" the Doctor said.

"Time can be rewritten" River told him.

"Don't you dare" the Doctor threatened. I could feel myself crying silently now.

"Goodbye River" the Doctor told her. Then River made eye contact with me.

"I'm so sorry" she said to me and the Doctor and then she made the shots at him. I leaned my head against the car not wanting to see this. I waited to hear the Doctor's body fall to the ground but I didn't I looked up and saw the Doctor standing there looking confused. I made eye contact with River again.  
"Hello sweetie" she said to us. I quickly got out from my hiding spot.  
"River what the hell did you do?" I asked. The Doctor turned around shocked to see me there.  
"Huh?" I heard past me exclaim as she saw me next to the Doctor.  
"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked.  
"Why are you still alive?" I asked.

"River?" we both said looking at her.

"I think I just drained my power system" River said smiling mischievously.  
"But this is a fixed point in time and Darcy you shouldn't be here your interfering in your own time stream at a fixed point in time" the Doctor sort of shouted at us because we knew this was one of the worst things to do as a time traveler.  
"Fixed points can be rewritten" River said stubbornly.

"Don't you know what you two have done?" the Doctor said very angry at us now and then there was a bright flash of white and then everything changed.

* * *

"Well what happened?" Winston asked the Doctor.

"Nothing" the Doctor answered.  
"Nothing" Winston repeated.  
"Yep and then it kept happening or if you prefer it everything happened at once and it won't ever stop. Time has stopped it's going to be 5:02 in the afternoon for all eternity. We're a needle stuck on a record all because of two women who couldn't let me go" the Doctor told him.  
"A record good lord man haven't you ever heard of downloads" Winston said to him.

"Said Winston Churchill" the Doctor said under his breath. Winston sniffed the air.  
"Do you smell gun smoke? Oh I appeared to have fired this" he said looking at the rifle in his hand.

"We seem to be defending ourselves" the Doctor said looking at a spear he was now holding in his hand.

"I don't understand?" Winston asked. The Doctor explained to him what the Silence were and how they worked then he looked at his arms and saw hundreds of tally marks on them. He looked up and saw a bunch of Silence staring down at him from the ceiling. Somebody threw in a gas bomb and a bunch of soldiers bombarded the place pointing their guns at the Silence. Winston and the Doctor then saw a female walk into the room.

"Who are you identify yourself?" Winston said.

"Pond, Amelia Pond" the woman introduced herself. The Doctor smiled at her and stopped Winston from shooting her and then the Doctor was surprised to see that Amy was wearing an eye patch like all servants of Silence did.

"Amy why are you wearing that?" the Doctor asked. He then got shot in the face by a gun she had. The Doctor later woke up to find himself on a train. Amy then explained to him that she was good and that she did remember everything even though time had changed. Except there were a few fuzzy things she couldn't remember like her husband who she had tried to draw a picture of but the Doctor had told her that wasn't her husband. Amy even gave the Doctor a pair of his old clothes. The Doctor gladly took them and shaved off his beard.

"Ok you can turn around now how do I look?" the Doctor asked once he was finally changed.  
"Cool" Amy said.  
"Really?" the Doctor asked.  
"No" Amy admitted.

"So what's with the eye patch?" the Doctor asked her.

"It's not an eye patch it's to help us figure out what's going on with time" Amy explained.  
"Alright I'm getting it now. By the way love the office on the train it's so cool. I want an office on a train" the Doctor told her.  
"God I missed you" Amy said hugging him.  
"Is Darcy with you?" Doctor asked.

"You'll have to see" she said smiling now. The Doctor and Amy then discussed about what was going on with time and how it was now disintegrating.

"Mum as soon as we leave all eye drives need to be activated" the Doctor heard a familiar voice say. He turned around and saw Rory also wearing an eye patch.  
"Thank you Captain Williams" Amy thanked him before he left. The Doctor compared the picture Amy had drawn of Rory to the real thing and saw that there was absolutely no comparison. The train took them to this pyramid in Cairo known as area 52. When they walked into it Amy and Rory had told the Doctor to put on an eye patch.

"You have to put it on it communicates with the memory centers of the brain sort of like a storage system" Rory told him.

"Only thing that works on them" Amy said as they walked past a couple Silences' being held in these huge water tanks. Everyone was wondering why the Silence's suddenly seemed to be acting differently because of the Doctor's presence. Rory and his team went to go split up from Amy and the Doctor.  
"Just a second I need to check something" the Doctor said going after Rory.

"The loyal soldier waiting to be noticed" the Doctor said finding Rory.  
"Sorry sir?" Rory asked.  
"Your boss you should just ask her out. She likes you she said so" the Doctor said.

"Really sir? What'd she say" Rory asked again a bit skeptical.

"She said you were a Mr. Hottieness and that you two should really go out for texting and scones" the Doctor rambled.  
"You really don't know how to do this do" Rory said to him.

"No I'm a terrible wingman" the Doctor admitted.  
"You should go back to Ms. Pond" Rory said.  
"Yes sir" the Doctor said saluting Rory and then he ran back to where he last saw Amy and saw that she was still there.

"Come on Doctor time for you to meet some old friends" Amy said and she opened a pair of double doors. The Doctor's eyes immediately narrowed in on two females. One of them was looking at a pair of files and another was talking to a scientist. The one who was talking to the scientist looked up at him.  
"About time you showed up" River said to him.

"Hi honey I'm home" the Doctor said to the female looking at the files. The female turned around

"And what sort of time do you call this?" Darcy asked smiling at him. She looked so strange to him considering he was only able to see one of her gorgeous blue eyes while the other was covered by an eye drive.

Darcy's P.o.v

I smiled at the Doctor and at how ridiculous he looked wearing an eye drive and the fact that his hair could really use a trim.

"The death of time the end of time. End of us all. Why couldn't you just die?" eye patch lady said answering my question and rolling her eyes. I had actually learned her name wasn't eye patch lady it was actually Calvarian or something like that but it didn't matter to me I still called her eye patch lady.

"Nobody asked you" I said to her.

"I did my best you know I did show up but you just can't get things right with psychopaths these days" the Doctor said looking at River.

"I love what you did with the pyramids" the Doctor said.  
"Hallucinogenic lipstick worked wonders on President Kennedy and Cleopatra was a real push over" River answered him.

"Not to mention I was holding her at gunpoint" I told the Doctor.

"I got to miss you holding someone at gunpoint" the Doctor whined.  
"You would have been proud at how extremely awesome I was" I said to him.

"But you already are" the Doctor assured me.

"All this flirting do I really have to watch?" Eye patch lady whined.

"Yes" River smiled at her.

"You know Madame Calvarian your plan was going to work out well but the sad part is I got to close to the person I was supposed to kill" River said to her.

"Don't you two know what you have done?" the Doctor asked.  
"No don't blame this all on me. I was going to leave after you died but someone decided to drain their power systems" I said looking at River.  
"But now you're alive so… dinner then?" I asked.

"I would say yes but I don't have the time because time will still be the same while I'm alive all because of you and River" the Doctor said.  
"Now Darcy's right not all of this is her fault what happened with her is a pure accident but I did this because I couldn't kill my best friend, I couldn't break some one's heart, and I couldn't stand to see a child grow up without two loving parents" River told him.  
"Oh that's so sweet of you come here" the Doctor said about to hug River but he was held back by a couple of soldiers.  
" I know what happens when we touch" River told him. He quickly got out of the soldiers grasp and grabbed onto my wrist.

"Oh my god it affects her to" River suddenly realized.  
"Doctor stop what are you doing?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry Darcy I have to" he said. Our arms started to glow and for a minute I was back at Lake Silencio hiding behind the car watching River about to kill the Doctor but then I felt this sensation like I was being pulled backwards by a rubber band and I was back in the pyramids and saw that River had pulled me out of the Doctor's grasp.

"Cuff him" River ordered.  
"I don't understand how does it affect me?" I asked looking between the Doctor and River.

"You messed with your own time stream your were only supposed to see me die at this fixed point in time once but by interfering with River and letting yourself be seen you caused major time fluxations along with little miss I can't kill a man" the Doctor said looking at River.

"Listen Darcy this is the only way we can fix everything. If either you or River touch me everything can go back to normal and time can begin again" the Doctor told us.

"And I'll be by a lakeside killing you" River said.  
"And I'll never see you again" I told him.  
"But the clocks will start to tick again, reality won't fade away. You have to listen when I say there isn't another way of fixing this" the Doctor said looking at me now.

"Just don't touch him Darcy" River advised me. I felt water suddenly drop down on my head. I looked at Amy and saw the same thing must have happened to her. We both looked up and saw water leaking from the ceiling.

"Doctor something wrong is going on" Amy said.

"The pyramid above us how many Silence's do you have trapped inside it?" the Doctor asked eye patch lady.

"None they're not trapped they never have been. They've been waiting for this Doctor. For you" she answered. Rory came in through the doors.  
"They're out all of them" he said. Rory quickly locked the doors.  
"No one gets in here. Don't worry my men out there can fight them off but be prepared just in case" Rory told some soldiers who were in the room with us.  
"Your also wearing eye drives that I created. Oops" eye patch lady said.  
"What do you mean oops?" I asked her. The scientist that had been talking to River earlier fell to the ground screaming and I saw her eye drive was electrocuting her. Amy went to go check on her.

"She's dead" she told us. I felt mine start to spark and there was a sharp pain sending electri shocks through my body. The Doctor tried to come towards me but I backed away from him. Rory came over to me and we ripped it off together. Once it was off I stepped on it for good measure. Everyone else did the same except for Rory.  
"Oh you can try as hard as you can to fight against silence but they will kill you one by one" eye patch lady said smiling at us evilly now. Just then her eye drive started to spark. She tried to shout at the Silence and telling them to stop but they didn't listen to her. The Doctor looked at River and I.  
"The three of us can stop this right now" the Doctor said.  
"We've been working on something though" Amy said.

"Time is running out" the Doctor said.  
"We're doing this for you" I told him.

"And time is also dying because of you" the Doctor told me.  
"Doctor just let them show you" Amy said.

"Captain Williams how much time do we have left?" Amy asked Rory.  
"A couple minutes" he said as the Silence started pounding on the door. The Doctor agreed to letting us show him what we had created.  
"It's at the top so we need to climb" I said leading the Doctor and River to the top of the pyramid. At the top of the pyramid there was a big satellite dish with a huge diamond coming out of the middle of it.

"What's this? Oh it's a timey wimey distress beacon" the Doctor said answering his own question.

"River made it" I said looking at her proudly.  
"That's all you've got is a distress beacon" the Doctor snapped.

"We've been sending messages everywhere outside our universe to the beginning and ending of everything. And the message is so simple _The Doctor is dying please help_" I told him.

"Darcy, that's stupid nobody would care about that. Why do you think anyone would care about that? You embarrass me" he said. Hearing him say that completely broke my hearts. I saw Amy and Rory come up next to us.  
"We barricaded the doors so we don't know how much time we have. Did you tell him?" Amy asked looking at me. I just stood there feeling heartbroken and I saw the Doctor wasn't looking at me.

"Those reports of the sun spots and solar flares they're wrong it's not the sun it's you. The sky is full of a million voices saying yes, yes of course we'll help you" River said for me. The Doctor stood there speechless.

"Did you think when your time came that nobody would care? Really all you had to do was ask because you have touched so many people's lives and saved so many beings that they are willing to help you at a moment's notice. You may have decided the universe is better off without you but the universe doesn't agree" I yelled at him feeling angry at how clueless he was for being loved by so many.  
"Darcy no one can help me it's a fixed point in time. Time is disintegrating" the Doctor told me.

"We don't want you to die" River said.

"I have to die" he said.  
"SHUT UP" I shouted at him and he looked into my eyes.  
"I can't let you die without knowing you are loved by so many and by no one more than me" I said to him.

"Darcy, you, River, and I are at ground zero of the explosion. If we don't stop this now billions of people will die and Macy is going to be among those billions of people who die because of how selfish this is" the Doctor said.  
"The three of us can suffer together. I would rather you be there with us we die then have you not be with me for the rest of Macy and I's lives" I told him. The Doctor turned away from me.  
"Amy un cuff me now" he ordered. Amy walked over to him and took off his hand cuffs.

"Ok I need about a strip of cloth about a foot long. You know what never mind this will do" the Doctor said untying his bow tie. River and I looked at each other wondering what was going on.

"Darcy take one end of this and wrap it around your hand" the Doctor said. I walked towards him and grabbed an end of the bow tie and did as he said.

"Now I guess we'll do the quick version then. Captain Williams you and Amy look like you could be younger versions of Darcy's parents so please say I consent and gladly give" the Doctor said.

"What?" Rory asked.  
"Just say it, please" the Doctor told him.  
"I consent and give gladly give" Rory repeated a bit confused. The Doctor looked at Amy and said

"I need you to say it to. Mother of the bride" Amy, Rory, River, and I all looked between each other at what he had just said. My eyes then landed on the Doctor and I saw him smile at me.  
"I consent and gladly give" Amy said.

"Now Darcy I'm about to whisper something into your ear. Now you have to remember this all very clearly and tell no one what I have said" the Doctor said. He got close to me and whispered two things one was the answer to the question and another thing he said was to look into his eye. I looked into his right eye very closely and saw a miniature Doctor waving at me still wearing the Stetson and right behind him was the TARDIS. He put a finger to his lips which meant to not show any emotion to what was going on. So it turned out that this Doctor was an android Doctor with the real Doctor on the inside. I smiled widely now.

"So there you go Darcy Lightwood, the wife of the Doctor" he said.  
"Now I have a request this world is dying and it is my fault. Please help me" he said. I was still hesitant about what was going to happen when everything went back to normal.

"There isn't another way" he added. I nodded putting all my trust in him.  
"Well then you may now kiss the bride" he said.  
"You better make it a good one" I said.  
"Oh don't worry I will" he smiled and then we kissed each other. I soon found myself once again at Lake Silencio behind the car where I saw River kill the Doctor. I saw my past self go and cry on the Doctor's chest wanting him to come back to life. I saw Rory and I standing in the lake watching the Doctor's body float off in a boat. While everyone had been watching the funeral I had hid behind some rocks because I knew we would soon leave in the car. And I was correct and then it was just me by myself sitting in the cold desert by the lake. I wrapped my arms around my knees for warmth waiting for something to happen next.

* * *

The Doctor carried a box back to the tomb where the headless monks kept their heads. He set it down on the pillar where he had first picked it up. He opened the box and saw Dorian, who had asked the Doctor how he had escaped and of course the Doctor told him of his plan of he was inside a robot version of himself and then later materialized out of the robot once everyone knew he was dead.

"So your gonna let everyone think you're dead?" Dorian asked.  
"Yep and eventually they will forget me. I got to big Dorian which is now why it's time for me to settle down for awhile" the Doctor told him.

"So many secrets Doctor. I'll help you keep them of course" Dorian said.  
"Well you're not exactly going anywhere are you" the Doctor teased him.

"It's all waiting for you the fields of Trensilore, the fall of the 11th and the question" Dorian said. The Doctor saluted him and started to walk off.  
"Now if you excuse me Dorian I have a wedding to attend cheerio" the Doctor told him as he walked to the TARDIS.

"So you're not gonna tell me the answer to the first question? The question that shall never be answered. The question that's hidden in plain sight. The question you've been running from all your life. Doctor Who? Doctor Who?" Dorian chanted the question at him. The Doctor looked back and gave him a little smirk. The only one who really knew the answer was him and Darcy and he knew none of them would be telling anyone for a long time.

* * *

I heard that familiar TARDIS materialization noise. I turned around and saw the Doctor leaning against the doors of the TARDIS.

"Sorry I took so long had to go pick up a few things" he smiled at me. I ran to him and knocked him down to the TARDIS floor and he just smiled at me. Then he got a look of realization on his face.

"Before we continue on to having some smoochie smoochie time there is something I have for you in the wardrobe room" the Doctor said pushing me towards it. I turned around to look at him afraid that he might run off again.  
"It's a good surprise" he said. I walked into the wardrobe room and saw Rose Tyler, my mom, and Martha Jones. I screamed from excitement when I saw them.  
"What are you three doing here?" I asked. They quickly moved out of the way to reveal a beautiful white dress (putting the link for the what dress looks like in my profile) laying down on a chair.  
"I think it's time we get you ready for your wedding Mrs. Doctor" Martha said.

"What?" I asked. They all smiled at each other and sat me down in a chair.  
"I've got her nails" Martha called dibs on.  
"I've got her hair" Rose said.

"And I'll do her makeup" my mom said smiling at me. I was so happy at what they were doing for me and I wished that Donna was there to be with me. I did of course talk to them about their lives and how they were doing and then they bombarded me with questions about the Doctor. Once we were finished they all changed into their dresses. I walked out to the console room and saw the Doctor wasn't there. I leaned against the console waiting for the others.

_My aren't you looking beautiful_ Sexy told me. I blushed.

_He's going to absolutely adore you when he see's you in that_ she continued.

"Thanks" I said. Martha, Rose, and my mom came out. I saw Martha and Rose were wearing the same thing which meant they were my bridesmaids. They both opened the doors of the TARDIS for me and right in front of me was the wedding aisle and right at the end of it I saw the Doctor standing there looking nervous and looking for me.  
"Hang on sorry we're late" I heard a familiar Scottish voice say and I saw Amy with River beside her wearing bridesmaid dresses.  
"You ready for this?" Amy asked. I shook my head feeling nervous now. Amy smiled at me and hugged me.  
"I felt the same way before my own wedding" she told me.  
"Everyone does" Rose said. I heard the music start.  
"It's time" my mom said hugging me and then and they all walked ahead of me. I was about to go forward but I was looking for my dad and then as if by clockwork he appeared right next to me I grabbed onto his arm.  
"You're going to be amazing" my dad whispered to me. I walked down the aisle and I saw the Doctor and both our eyes connected with each other's and I saw him look as happy as he ever was.  
"Hey" he mouthed to me.  
"Hey" I mouthed back and we both smiled at each other. I looked at who was at the wedding and saw almost everyone I knew. A couple friends from school who I hadn't talked to in years, Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Rory, Donna, Sarah, Luke, Wilf, Sherlock, John, Macy, my huge family, K-9, Mickey, Jackie, and way to many other people. I also noticed that our wedding was taking place in this beautiful garden that reminded me a bit of that flower maze in Alice in Wonderland. Before I knew it the Doctor stood before me and my dad was giving me away. I let go of his arm and then grabbed onto the Doctor's hands. I could not tell you whatever the priest said before we got the I do's because the Doctor and I were just looking at each other.  
"Do you take him to be your husband?" the priest asked me.  
"I do" I said sliding the ring onto the Doctor's finger.  
"Do you take her to be your wife?" the priest asked the Doctor.  
"I sure as hell do" the Doctor said sliding the ring onto my finger. After he said you may now kiss the bride I threw my arms around the Doctor's neck and kissed him and I felt him throw his arms around me. After that we had our little dinner and then it was time to dance. The Doctor and I did our first dance to Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson.  
"So one question" I said as he spun me out.  
"Yes" he said as I spun back in.  
"We just got married for the second time correct?" I asked.  
"First time was a wedding based off my traditions from Gallifrey this is one based off yours. I think I can say that we are officially bonded for life now" the Doctor said. Then the song ended and afterwards we danced a bit with Macy. I had to take a break about an hour in to the dance party so I went to go sit down but I felt someone staring at me. I looked to my left and saw the old doctor(10). He waved at me and then walked off. I actually recognized that facial expression though it was the same one he wore when he picked me up before this all started before he was about to regenerate. I looked around and quickly chased after him. He had hid the TARDIS in this little secret area the garden had.  
"Doctor wait" I said having to take off my shoes to chase after him in the grass. He slowly turned around.  
"Hello Darcy" he said.  
"Doctor" I said back to him.  
"You ummm you look beautiful" he said.

"So you came to the wedding after all then" I said.  
"Yeah" he nodded. I heard the music start playing again. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand and placed his other hand on my waist.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"It's called dancing" I told him.  
"So will I ever get to figure out who you're married to?" the Doctor asked me. Apparently he hadn't seen me dancing with his future self.

"You'll have to wait and see" I said. He flinched back a bit.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing it's just I'm regenerating soon" he told me looking scared now.

"Who are you going to see after me?" I asked.  
"Rose" he answered. I heard a flaw in this plan.  
"No one else?" I asked.

"Nope" he shook his head.

"Doctor what I'm about to tell you is very vital to the future" I said. He looked at me seriously now.  
"Before you go to see Rose you need to go see me. I'll be at Donna's wedding reception putting something away in her car" I said.

"Why would I do that if I'm seeing you right now?" the Doctor asked.  
"Like I said this is important, just promise me when you see me again that you'll let me back on the TARDIS with you" I told him. He contemplated it and then nodded. We let the song finish.  
"I guess it's time for me to go" the Doctor said.  
"I'll be seeing you very soon then" I smiled at him watching him walk back into the TARDIS.

"Make sure you say that the TARDIS told you all of this alright" I said.  
"I'm not stupid" he said. I hugged this Doctor and watched him leave. Then I went back out onto the dance floor and spent the rest of the night partying. Once it was over the Doctor and I went home to our house and put Macy to sleep in her crib. We sat down in the rocking chair so I was sitting on his lap and he had his head resting on my shoulder and we watched Macy sleep peacefully and listened to the music we had put on for her swaying back and forth still dressed in our wedding clothes. (Seriously look up this song it is so good it's called mad man with a box by Halia Meguid)

_as night turns into day,  
you take me far away.  
you offered me your hand.  
the winding stars and strands…_

_i opened up my eyes,_  
_and to my great surprise_  
_the world was full of light,_  
_all shining lily white._

_what is a life with you?_  
_what's life without you too?_  
_it seems we are astray,_  
_just ghosts among the gray._

_and you, my shadow man,_  
_with pockets full of sand…_  
_it's a lonesome life you lead,_  
_wrapped all in time and tweed…_

_and quiet came our way,_  
_the cracks came out to play._  
_and come the ticking clocks,_  
_the mad man with the box._

As comfortable as it was the Doctor and I fell asleep on the rocking chair holding each other finally together forever.

**So I hope you liked the chapter. Don't worry I'll still keep writing the story with little filler chapters and of course the Christmas special and there's also so much more:D.**


	61. How River Song Became a Doctor

**(Set between the ending of the God Complex and the beginning of Closing Time)  
**

**Quick note: So I know River is a doctor in archaeology but lets just say she's also a medical Doctor just for this chapter. **

"River Song" the professor's voice called out. River looked up from something she had been studying and knew she was caught for sneaking in to the library after hours again. She saw her professor smiling at her which was odd.

"Yes?" she asked.  
"You're up" the professor told her.

"For what?" she asked.

"You're final" he told her. She looked at him with utter shock.

"But that's not supposed to be for a month" she nearly shouted at him.  
"And I see you have been studying. Even after the library's been closed but you see this final is something that we keep very secret and so we set up a fake final tell the students how important it is that they pass the fake final we set up for them because we know they'll be studying hard so when we take them out to the field they'll be prepared at any sudden job we thrust upon them" the professor explained to her. River felt herself get nervous. This was her chance after this she would finally become a doctor. She swallowed back her fear and gave her professor a confident smile.

"Ok shoot" she said ready for anything. The professor threw her a file and a vortex manipulator. She looked at it.  
"A delivery? Seriously this can't be something that easy?" she asked a bit surprised. She had been hoping for something way more extreme.

"Oh believe me there's more to it. Now your final starts now" the professor said. River quickly got up grabbed the vortex manipulator and found herself in a hospital. She followed the directions that led her to a private room. She opened the door and saw a man and a woman who looked very familiar or they reminded her of someone at the most.  
"Hello Jordan and Marie Lightwood if I'm correct" she asked them looking at the file. The woman (Marie) nodded her head she looked happier than ever. _You're not gonna look to happy when you give birth_ River muttered privately in her mind.  
"Hello I'm Doctor River Song" she said shaking both their hands.

"So someone's having a baby today then" she smiled at them. The couple giggled like school children.  
"Boy or girl?" she asked.  
"We didn't want to know" Jordan told her. Marie rolled her eyes at him and mouthed _He didn't want to know_ to River making her laugh.  
"Oh you don't like spoilers either. I like you" River told him.

"So quick question has your water broke yet?" she asked Marie.  
"That's why I'm here" she told her. River was silent for a moment and a bit hesitant about what to do next. She then recited what she needed to do in her mind.

"Well then I'll get a nurse and we'll have that baby out of you soon" River said. And so she did as she remembered from her books and within a couple hours the baby was born.  
"It's a girl" River told the parents placing the baby down in her parent's arms. She saw Marie and Jordan look at her as if she were the most beautiful thing ever and River had to admit she was adorable. Then she started to wonder what was going to happen next. The baby was healthy and everything seemed fine so she must be done with her final right? Was she supposed to go back to her professor or was he supposed to come to her? She punched some coordinates into her vortex manipulator and saw it wasn't working. A message appeared on it and she saw it said _Be prepared for anything hint: you can go anywhere except back here_.  
"So what do we name her?" she heard Marie ask Jordan. She turned around to look at them.  
"Well we can't name her Jordan Jr. that's for sure" Jordan laughed.

"I'm so clueless with names at the moment. This is why we should have figured out the sex before the birth" Marie whined. _Ahhh so she's anti-spoiler just like someone else I know_ River smiled to herself. The couple hadn't noticed she was still there watching them bicker over the child's name.

"Alright when you look at her what name comes to your mind?" Jordan asked her. River saw Marie look at her baby and then she heard something she was not at all expecting.  
"Darcy" Marie smiled.

"Darcy. I like it Darcy Jordan Lightwood" Jordan agreed.

"You just want your name somewhere in there don't you" Marie said looking at him.  
"Correct" Jordan smiled kissing her on the top of her head. River cleared her throat.  
"I have to do some checkups on her it won't take that long" River assured them. Marie nodded understanding and handed the baby to her. River quickly walked with Darcy out of the room into another one where she would be sure that no one would hear her talk to the baby.  
"So of all the children in the universe my final is based on your birth" River smiled at her. Seeing now that baby Darcy looked almost a bit like the present one she knew. The only thing that hadn't changed about her was her blue eyes.

"Knowing you troubles about to start in a couple minutes" River continued.

"And this time I'm gonna have to fix it all by myself" she said. She saw Darcy was looking at her like she was crazy.  
"I'm talking to you by the way, not myself so don't go thinking I'm crazy" she told her. She heard the sound of a vortex manipulator and she turned around to see two women dressed in very fancy sort of royal attire. One of them was a woman who had grey hair and looked very harsh the other was a girl who's hair was so black it almost looked dark blue.

"Hello" the woman with gray hair said.  
"Are you here to talk to me about my final?" River asked suspiciously.  
"No I'm looking for a baby" the woman replied.  
"It's a hospital we have a lot of those here" River told her. The woman gave her a harsh smile.  
"So you must surely know the names of the babies born here today?" she asked.  
"Possibly" River told her.  
"Mom come on it's no big deal we can find me a new husband this is taking forever" the other girl whined. River looked at the woman questionably. The woman cleared her throat.  
"I take it from your reaction to us popping in here you must know what vortex manipulators are right?" the woman asked.  
"Yes" River replied a bit hesitant now.  
"Oh Harold must have set these wrong. We didn't go far back enough if someone knows what a vortex manipulator is" the woman said to her daughter.  
"Excuse me who are you?" River asked.

"You must work here too much to not know who we are. We practically run Earth. I am Queen Abbitha and this is my daughter princess Martina" the woman introduced herself and then pointed to her daughter who just rolled her eyes at River.

"Now why do you need a baby?" River asked hoping they would tell her more.  
"Well it's all hush hush but we're sure you'll understand. See my daughter Martina is supposed to be getting married to this man called the Doctor. They got engaged when he was in his 10th regeneration if I'm correct. But he left the night before their wedding. When we demanded him to come back he never did and we said he had to but he said the marriage was never official" and then Abbitha laughed as if that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. Martina just rolled her eyes again. River however, was glad to hear something about the Doctor for once and when they did mention him she had looked down at Darcy to see if she would show any reaction to the mention of him also and all she saw was a flicker of a smile.  
"Sorry what does this have to do with a baby again?" River asked trying to get back on subject.

"I'm getting to that" Abbitha answered a bit cruel.

"Anyways we searched ways to wonder why he left and then we discovered he was already destined to marry some girl named Darcy Lightwood. So we decided to go back in time kidnap the little brat once she is born and send her off somewhere to where the Doctor won't find her and have the wedding of my dreams" Abbitha continued. River looked down at Darcy and then smiled back up at the woman.  
"Darcy Lightwood? Hmmmm nope no child born under that name here" she lied.  
"Doctor Song are you done with Darcy yet? Marie and I are going to take pictures of her to send to my mum" Jordan said barging into the room.  
"I'm sorry you said this child's name was what?" Abbitha asked.  
"None of your business" River said stubbornly to her.  
"It's very much my business"

"Really it's fine Doctor Song" Jordan told her. And River glared at him.  
"Her name is Darcy Lightwood" Jordan told Abbitha proudly. A huge smile spread on her face and Martina was looking a bit sinister now.  
"We'll only be a couple more moments" Abbitha assured him. Jordan looked uneasy from a moment but then left. Once the door was shut Martina pounced on River. River kicked her back still managing to keep a hold on Darcy as Martina kept trying to attack her .And then Abbitha just snatched Darcy out of her arms while Martina had her pinned to the floor and with quick speed she disappeared. She saw Martina start to punch coordinates into her vortex manipulator and River swept her legs out from under her making her hit the ground with a hard thud.  
"Sorry princess but the Doctor and you would have never worked out together" River said to the unconscious princess while locking the door before taking Martina's vortex manipulator and zapping off to where Abbitha had gone to. The next thing she knew she was on a sort of space ship. She could hear Darcy crying and followed the sound. She saw Abbitha loading her into a escape pod.  
"Cry all you want but where you're going noone will be able to hear you" Abbitha said to her. River grabbed a gun she found in a closet.  
"You send that baby off and I swear to god I will shoot you" River told her. Abbitha put her hands up.

"Well it's nice to know that some doctor's are very committed to protecting the children they deliver" she told her.  
"She's not just any child she's the Doctor's wife, she's going to be my best friend, and she is also my final and if I don't return with her I don't get to be a doctor. So hand her over" River demanded. She saw Abbitha start to move her hand towards the button that would send Darcy off to the middle of nowhere. River hated it when people didn't understand that she actually would shoot when she said she would. So she shot Abbitha in the foot.  
"You actually shot me" she said so surprised as River walked past her and picked up Darcy.  
"Of course I did" River said shrugging as if it was nothing. She then walked over to Abbitha and grabbed her vortex manipulator so both her and Darcy could go back.  
"So our first adventure together. Much more exciting than I thought it would be" River said to Darcy and she saw Darcy smile for the first time and she definitely knew that is was the smile that definitely belonged to the woman she would come to know and friend.  
"Now time for you to go home and grow up and then when you do grow up I'll meet you and tell you about this someday" she talked to her. She got back to the hospital and also sent Martina back but decided to keep Abbitha's vortex manipulator for the present Darcy. _I'll give it to her as a present_ she thought. And then she walked back into the room where Jordan and Marie had a camera.  
"Here is your lovely baby. She is as healthy as any baby I've ever seen and I think she is going to be amazing and definitely do great things" River told Darcy's parents.  
"Thank you so much" Marie smiled at her. River looked at her own vortex manipulator and saw that it was now allowing her to go back to the library. So she went back and saw her professor still at the table.  
"Congratulations, Doctor River Song. You passed" he told her. River hugged him and then she immediately knew who she was going to tell first about this.

* * *

River knocked on the door of the new house she had been told Darcy was living in and saw the door opened by a Darcy much older considering the last time she had seen her was when she was a baby. River looked past the fact that it seemed like Darcy had been crying and said with a proud smile on her face.  
"Hello"

**I hope you liked it :D**


	62. Authors Note

**Hello people I just wanted to tell you that I have created a new story because. This one has over 60 chapters so I decided to just create a new one that's just adding on to Darcy's story. I hope you enjoy the new chapter I have put up in my new story. And I am so glad of all the reviews I have got on this one (lets get more on the other story someday). Thank you to all who have read and loved this story and I hope you all enjoy the new one :D.  
**


	63. Where can I find Series 7 chps?

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to tell you all that the Asylum of the Daleks part 1 is posted in the continued adventures of Doctor and Darcy. I just wanted to tell you that just in case you didn't know where you can now find series 7 Doctor and Darcy stories. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it.  
**

**Again I want to say thanks so much I'm glad you guys all love the story and I love all of you. I'm giving you a virtual hug right now so let' s just take a moment to enjoy it...  
**

**Alright that was good enough so bye now :D  
**


End file.
